Fairy Tail: The Prince Of all Fire Dragons,The Heir of Igneel's throne
by SilentShadow15
Summary: During the events of Phantom Lord before they could retaliate and gets some payback, Phantom puts up a Impenetrable Barrier that wouldn't go down in 2 years, Natsu leaves to train with two new fire dragons 2 years later, a much stronger and more serious Natsu returns. See as The Son of Igneel Fulfills his destiny as the King of all Fire Dragons.
1. Chapter 1 Departure

In the town of Magnolia two Guilds had trouble brewing between, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, While Team Natsu came back from a job they found their Guild Hall trashed with large metal pillars through it Angered they demanded what happened, they were Informed Phantom attacked their hall in the dark of the Night.

Do to the law two Guilds couldn't go to war, it was forbidden amongst them by the council.

At first Their Master Makarov forbidden it going along with the unwritten rule, but three of their Family were attacked by an unknown figure from Phantoms Guild. Outraged Makarov finally decided he'll take the Guild being wrecked but will not allow harm to come to his children without revenge, but before they could Freed a high regard mage with a sword that cuts magic. he informed them Phantom was aware of them wanting to attack back, but Their Master Jose put a barrier up to keep them out just to annoy them.

"Bunch of cowards" A young mage scowled with Pink spiky hair obsidian black eyes Slightly tan skin, dressed in sandals white knee length pants tied with black ribbon ties on the pant legs, a sleeveless black waistcoat with gold trim unzipped and untucked, a knee height cloth with gold trim fastened on his waist with a leather brown belt and silver oval buckle with a long white scurf made of scales wrapped around his neck, He's name was Natsu Dragneel The Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Great now what" Gray Fullbuster spoke next, he wore dark gray pants and wrapped middle stomach with bandages and no shirt and black boots and dark blue eyes spiky black hair.

"Nothing we can" a short old man, but don't let that fool you, he was a immensely powerful wizard and a wizard Saint "But I suggest we be careful, everyone take someone with you where ever you go" he said "I suggest we be ready in two years" .

"Understood" A slender but voluptuous endowed mage with lower back height scarlet red hair and brown eyes wearing a blue skirt and silver armor top and gauntlets and black boots to her bottom of her knees and a gold cross with the Guild mark on behind it on her right side of her chest, her name was Erza Scarlet.

Everyone left Natsu went home him and his blue exceed named Happy shared, he was sitting in his hammock surprisingly thinking.

"Gramps is right we need to improve, I need to improve" Natsu spoke.

"are you going to ask Erza to help train you?" Happy asked.

"The type of training I need is from another Dragon" Natsu shook his head.

"Who?" Happy said.

"Let me think, when I was training with Igneel, he mentioned having a father and a brother" Natsu explained.

"who were they?" Happy replied

"his brother is none other than the legendary Hell Fire Dragon Atlas Flame and his father is Ragnarok The fire Dragon of Purgatory" Natsu said "He taught me a spell to summon them, you can't just go to them" he said.

"I should get ready were taking off tonight" Natsu proclaimed "But I'll let Gramps know" he said.

hours later night had falling Natsu headed to the wrecked but still standing Guildhall, He entered downstairs and saw Makarov sitting in alone in a poor lighted room, he breathed a stream of bright orange flames at the lantern on the wall making more light.

"Um Excuse me Gramps" Natsu spoke.

"Whats is it my child" Makarov answered.

"I was thinking of what you said, about preparing for two years I was thinking Leaving to Train with some members from Igneels family" Natsu told him

"I see, wait a minute what family members?" Makarov questioned.

"my Uncle and Grandfather" Natsu smirked slightly.

"You'll come back right?" Makarov asked.

"Of course, we have a war in a couple years so I'm taking your advise and take this time to train" Natsu explained.

"alright, I'll let everyone know your leaving tomorrow" Makarov nodded.

"Thats the thing I'm leaving tonight, in case someone tries to stop me" Natsu scratched his head with a hand.

"Well this is sudden" Makarov raised a brow.

"I know but sitting around no offense isn't gonna help, Atlas Flame and Ragnarok are the only ones who can help" Natsu explained "Just trust in me I can do it and pray to Gods if I come back stronger, Phantom better watch their backs" he vowed a flame a determination burning in his eyes.

"Well I hope you find what your looking for" Makarov bowed his head.

"I hope so to" Natsu sighed before shaking hands and leaving and grabbing his bag and turning to Happy.

"Lets go we have a long journey ahead" Natsu spoke.

"Aye sir" Happy saluted and the two left disappearing off into the night with Natsu starting his quest of getting Stronger and hopefully make Igneel proud next time they see each other and he can see how much His Son has grown.


	2. Chapter 2 Training

it had been hours since Natsu left the Guild heading off in the dark of night, he had been flying either by Happy or using his fire on his feet like rockets for several hours, until he came by a old cave which gave him flashbacks.

"We're here" Natsu exhaled with relief the landed on the hands and knees tired and beat from their long journey "Finally made it" he panted.

"Why didn't we take the train closer?" Happy panted asked.

"One you know how I feel about them and two they don't run at night or that far" Natsu replied "well lets rest a bit then train" he said.

"Aye sir" Happy replied.

later Natsu looked around in the cave Igneel and him had in the past, for anything he found a parchment with three sections but last two were blank

_Natsu,_

_'If you find this letter it means you came back here to train I hope you would, it means you accepted to further your training with my father and brother I'm thankful for that._

_But in order to have them train you, you must improve your own Dragon Slayer magic._

_Increase your magic container and reserves by going over your Dragon Slayer moves I taught you going over them back to back, build up your physical body to_

_The reason why is my brother and father are picky when it comes to training, they will only agree to train you if your body and Slayer magic is at it's peak._

_But I'm confident you can do it, your the Son of The Mighty Igneel, The King the of all Fire Dragons._

_Believe in yourself and fully awaken your power, like I believed in you from all the years I knew you'_

_when your training done this letter a new section will appear allowing you to learn more advance techniques on Dragon Slayer Magic, the third is learning Powerful forbidden spells and will burn away meaning you completed your training and ready to be'_

Natsu's eyes widened at the next part,

_The Prince of all fire Dragons and the Heir to my throne"_

_Sincerely Igneel, aka your father_"

Natsu looked up with a determined look "i'll make you proud father" he promised.

time skip

Natsu had trained harder and harder each day, going over his Dragon Slayer magic like Igneel's letter advised also building his own physical strength, the first weeks were torture, going through spells one after another even doing two of different moves together and working on his physical capabilities.

This intensity allowed him so far to handle four spells.

Natsu would wake up early and go to sleep when the sun settled down

He was in a Training field surrounded by woods and large boulders and peaks.

Natsu lifted his left fist "**Fire dragon Iron Fist!" **he called as his bright orange flames engulfed his fist and smashed a boulder which exploded to bits.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!"** he said running and jumping at a tree his right foot burst in orange fire smashed it with his heel at the middle of the trunk blowing the first half apart burnt twigs.

**"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!"** striking the second half with his left hand engulfed in fire hitting it with his finger tips destroying in a blast of flames nothing but cinders with and big hole in the ground with burnt ground

**"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!, Sword horn!, Flame elbow!, Fire Dragon Grip Strike!, Roasting Bath!**

**"and Fire Dragon Roar!" **Natsu announced as he obliterated his surroundings with explosions of fire.

Weeks later he put more effort in his attacks by adding more fire concentrated into his moves, he put more boulders in front of of each other so he had to put more force into them, working his way from 2 to 5.

Each time his Magic container and reserves had grown same with his own physical abilities, his containers and reserves grew so much he could do all of his attacks and his secret Dragon Slayer Arts and put more effort into them like his life depended on it.

a month later his body changed a bit, from a lean muscular build to a more toned and defined body type, his chest and shoulders were broader, his height came from average height of 5ft 9 to 5ft 11.

Natsu was thinking of something which surprised even himself and Happy, with his hands engulfed with his fire thrusted his hand out

**"Fire molding: Daggers!" **streams of fire blasted out and shaped into daggers stabbing them into a boulder piercing it,

slashing his other hand in swipe motion **"Fire molding: Scythes!"** Crescent mooned shaped fire blades spun like a boomerangs slicing through trees

**"Fire Dragons magma Blast!"** Natsu called getting his feet in a stance thrusting his hand out a dragon circle appeared a large comet of dark orange and bright yellow fire shot out incinerating the falling trees and throwing his head back which orange flames leaked from the corners of his mouth

**"Fire Dragon ROAR"** a large stream 10 meter wide and 12 meter tall blasted a 300 ft yard burnt path in it's way.

Then minutes later he made more weapons made from his fire and could pick stuff up without burning it, Then thrusting his fist out.

**"Fire Dragon's Flaming Fist!"** Natsu called a wide stream or bright orange flames erupted from his fist burning and scorching a dozen trees

**"Fire molding: boxing glove!"** he said next a giant boxing glove made of fire slammed the trees into splinters, he then could tap into his **Flames of Emotion **by will, increasing the damage of his blows and enhancing his breath attacks.

"What do you think Happy?" Natsu looked at his exceed

"I think your Uncle and Grandfather will be thrilled" Happy smiled.

Natsu nodded with a smirk "Well I didn't put a lot of heart in it for nothing" he responded.


	3. Chapter 3 Real Training 2 years later

Natsu made a Dragon Glyph on the ground and held his hands in a prayer position.

_**"Great blazing fire's of Hell and all consuming and scorching Flames of Purgatory, your Nephew and Grandson speak directly to you, Rise Atlas Flame and Ragnarok"**_ Natsu chanted the glyph glowed red and Crimson and bright yellow flames and Black and red fire erupted 50 feet in the air, revealing a dragon made pure fire and a black scaled dragon with red underbelly and spines on his back, with black sclera and red slited pupils.

"Uncle and Grandfather good to see you at last" Natsu bowed his head showing respect.

_**"Ah Son of my brother has made contact, about time boy"**_ Atlas Flame spoke in a deep reverberating tone.

_**"Lets see if you can do it, if not try next year"**_ Ragnarok said in a firm plain tone.

"Of course Grandfather and Uncle" Natsu replied, then he showed the two what he learned the past five weeks, then showed his level of magic power which was greater than before, the immense magic pressure and fire destroyed a good part of the area 80 foot 360 circle and scorched ground and lowered it back down.

**_"Well were convinced but your training has only begun"_** Atlas and Ragnarok said.

4 months had past, Atlas Flame and Ragnarok trained him to the at most extreme drilling in new techniques and even learn duel spells.

_**"Okay Give us your best shot"** _Atlas Flame ordered, Natsu concentrated on his flames and the bright orange fire around his fist turned crimson and bright yellow with a scarlet glow around the edges of the flames.

**"Hell Dragon Blazing fist!"** Natsu exclaimed running forward smashing it into a boulder oblirating it in burning coals of rock and still in motion pucned a larger tree catching it on fire and uprooting it from the ground sending it through more trees clearing a path 40 feet wards away.

**"Fire Dragon Talon and Hell Dragon Tail swipe!" **Natsu cried out fiercely igniting his right foot in a large amount of bright orange fire and his whole leg was engulfed with crimson flames and jumping smashed **Talon **into a large builder exploding it into burnt pebbles and **Tail Swipe **into another one with a spinning outside kick smashing into chunks of black rocks which turned to melted rock.

**"Hell Dragon Exploding knee!"** Natsu bellowed slamming a crimson knee on fire sending it 100's of feet away in flaming pieces.

**"Hell Dragon Elbow strike!" **Natsu bashing a Elbow engulfed in Crimson fire into a massive tree scorching and shattering the tree **"Wing blast!, Blazing comet! ext"** Going over all Atlas Flame had taught him.

Natsu breathed in air threw his head forward **"and Hell DrAGON ROAR!"** a massive tunnel of 40 feet in width and 50 feet tall blasted a massive chunk out of the forest 400 yard trench.

Exhaling then feeding more fuel to his fire they turned black and red **"Purgatory Dragon Incinerating fist!"** He barked with a fist covered in Red and Black fire smashing into a tree sending it out of the ground across the forest which fell apart in black flaming ash as flew, then going over the moves Ragnarok taught him.

Finishing with **A Purgatory Dragon Scorching Roar!"** a wide 50 meter stream of scalding hot Black and red fire erupting from his mouth reducing everything in his way into black colored trees and melted rock, the trees fell apart in smoking ash.

_**"Impressive You learned much young one, but no where near done yet"**_ Ragnarok nodded.

"Well I knew this training will take awhile" Natsu shrugged.

**_"Good thing you didn't have anything planned for awhile"_** Atlas Flame agreed.

The Next morning when Natsu left, Every one member was looking for him asking civilians had the seen him but nothing. a couple girls close to Natsu were worried Erza Scarlet and another curvy voluptuous woman with silver white hair long hair reaching her lower back and a short tail curved on her forehead with big blue eyes, Mirajane Strauss as kids the group were always tight.

Alot of the Guild felt it was boring without him around, even Gray missed him but he wouldn't tell anyone that.

Mira knew Master must have seen him, so when everyone came in she asked where was he.

"He's fine he left to go train" Makarov explained.

"How long ago did he leave" Lucy asked.

"If trying to look for him you will not find him, he is long gone Natsu left last night while you guys were sleeping" Makarov said "He was going to find his Uncle and Grandfather and train with them" he told the Guild.

Erza glowered at the to the doors "Natsu you better come back or I will put you through _That _"She said out loud making everyone pail at the mention of _That_

Mirajane closed her eyes sighing sadly "Please be okay" she prayed to the Gods to watch over him.

(2 year time Skip)

2 years later had past since Natsu left to train with his Grandfather and Uncle, Not much had happened in Magnolia accept Fairy Tail handling job request and preparing for war.

"Where is he" Erza grumbled annoyed.

"Well if memory serves he should be back, in 2 years" Macao said.

"Erza's right he should be back by now" Gray spoke, two years they didn't change accept Erza got taller buy a good 2 inches more curves to her voluptuous figure her chest grew a size, Mirajane got curvier taller and her tush got a good size bigger and rounder like matching Erza's.

"Well there hasn't been reports on towns being up in flames so he must be keeping it quiet" Makarov announced

"Man it is boring without him, he made this Guild lively with his flare" Loke spoke.

"Well we can't dottle around we waited long enough for this moment" Makarov spoke. They went downstairs going over their plans when suddenly footsteps were creaking above the floor above them, reaching the stairs they all got ready, then saw a foot appear with a black Goku style boot with gold strip down the middle clasped infront of his shin covering a leg with a pair of obsidian colored pants, the figure legs descended down the stairs, the figure had long athletic built legs.

"Stay right where you are" Makarov ordered.

"Really Gramps I'm hurt" a familiar voice spoke making their breaths hitch, The figure walked down the stairs and ducked his head under the beam over the last step, Gray and some others all had to duck their heads, Elfman has to crouch under it.

The figure revealed to be the man who was gone for 2 years, Natsu Dragneel had returned. He wore same thing but different clothes, he wore Obsidian colored pants that matched his eyes, with boots same black waistcoat but was tucked but unzipped under his chest had a crimson stripe on the edges and same black cloth around his waist but had crimson strips on the edge and held up by a black leather belt with a silver buckle around his waist.

His Spiky hair was thicker and fuller, he went from average height of 5ft 9 to a solid 6ft and more sculpted and toned muscles over his body, his chest and shoulders were broader.

"Sorry I'm late took a detour" Natsu said with a cheeky grin everyone has missed, Happy sat on his shoulder "Training is done a day early than expecting took the time to go over and come up with a plan" he explained.

"Aye" Happy spoke


	4. Chapter 4 His return

Fairytail stood stunned with shock and relief as Natsu returned from his journey

"It's good to be back" Natsu smiled.

just then Erza grabbed him by the collar shaking him wildly "You idiot how dare you leave without saying anything, you spoke only to Makarov why didn't you tell us!" she screamed in his face.

"Okay first off, there is a war about to start so save your energy" Natsu said in a plain serious voice prying her hands from his collar "And missed you all to" he added with a smile.

"Aye" Happy agreed.

"how stronger did you get" Macao asked.

"Stay tuned" Natsu smirked.

"Well how about a test" Makarov suggested "Because if you had your magic level should be higher and it's just the same when you left" he said.

"I also learned other skills over the 2 years" Natsu smiled "Gray hit me with a Lance attack" he said.

"WHAT!" they all hollered

"Are you crazy" Gray gaped.

"Possibly" Natsu replied "Come on don't be a coward" he scowled making Gray glare at Natsu.

**"Ice Make: Lance" **Gray called launching several lances of ice at him

Natsu ignited his hands with bright orange flame **"Fire Molding: Javelins"** He called back thrusting out a hand and streams of fire shot out and formed several Javelins made of fire and cancelled the attack by turning them into melted steamy water making their mouths drop to the floor.

"And" Natsu said as he focused on the candle on a table lifting his right hand the flame floated up off the wick brought it on the floor next to him and snapped his fingers, a large pillar of fire exploded which spread across the ceiling above them and moving his fingers and hand smoothly medium size pillars of fire all around them but they weren't getting hot.

Natsu snapped his fingers again and the flames went out, not a single scorch mark was present "I can make fire do what I want it to and not burn, if I choose not to" he explained.

"That's remarkable but how did you manage that trick" Macao asked impressed.

"Well once I put focus and heart in it, I found I could make things with fire and will last as long as I willed it to" Natsu said "after all a wise man once told me"

"You can never control fire if your hearts not into it" Macao and Natsu said at once "Well I'm glad I taught you some things" Macao smiled.

"How good did you get at it, Molding fire?" Gray asked.

"From what I seen, he has near no limit to creativity" Happy smiled "He could probably match you Gray"

"How was training with your current Dragon Slayer magic and learning new?" Erza asked.

"I'll put it this way when I increased my own Slayer Magic made sure it was high enough so could train with Uncle and Grandfather, It was torture" Natsu said "But I can't complain cause the results were worth it" he smirked.

"You had to train before training with your Uncle and Grandfather?" Makarov asked.

"yeah they were picky on training so i read the letter dear Dad left, telling me to increase my own Magic to it's peak and since I didn't have much of a choice thats what I did" Natsu explained "Funny thing was I hoped the last two pages told me where he left to, but nothing accept advance spells and forbidden ones to" he said not really realizing he just said he learned forbidden spell .

"Forbidden spells!" they all gasped, Makarov spirit left his wide opened mouth, if normal Dragon Slayer magic can cause a lot of damage if a Slayer is serious, the frightful image of even more powerful Forbidden Slayer magic and untold damages from them, cause his brain to short circuit.

"Oh relax I'll only use Forbidden Spells if it's an absolute dire situation" Natsu sweat-dropped at their reactions "Honestly even I know better than just go playing around with Forbidden Slayer spells" he assured them.

after a minute the recomposed themselves

"You must be hungry?" Loke spoke.

**"GRRRROAAAAGHAH GRRHA!"** a loud growling noise emulating from Natsu's stomach echoed throughout the space.

Making him sigh with mild annoyance making them hide the chuckles "Yeah only a bit" he admitted.

"Aye took a detour, we scoped Phantom Lord Guild hall" Happy spoke "Forgot to eat"

Before they could holler "They didn't see me because I have a trick to get by without being spotted" Natsu smirked.

**"Dragon Slayer Evasive Arts: Vanishing Flame"** he announced before disappearing in a flash of fire, then Gray felt someone touch his shoulder he looked but no one there.

they felt around but Natsu was nowhere to be seen or heard, then Gray turned around

"BOO!" Natsu exclaimed in his face making Gray Jump high into the air with a yell of alarm and in Lucy's arm, making the two fall because of Grays weight.

"Ah hahaaha" Natsu and the Guild burst out laughing.

after comments of "he scared the Pants off of you" " he got you so bad"

"Don't ever do that again or I'll smash you with an ice hammer" Gray snapped, then Natsu glowed again and revealed another Gray

"Then you'll only be hurting yourself" 2 Gray/Natsu smirked.

"What the" They gaped a second time.

"This other evasive move enables me to take the physical form of another and even sound like them" Natsu said as he changed back in another red flash.

"I call it **Changeling**" he said making Erza, Lucy, Loke, Mira, and Gray shiver

"I was hoping never to hear that word again" Lucy shivered.

"How much stronger did you get?" Lucy asked.

"Uh Well" Natsu started but paused lifting his head towards the stairs and sniffed the air

"A stronger sense of smell?" Wakaba scratched his head.

"Uh no smells like mail and cheap cologne covering a trace of garlic, a squeak in one shoe, size 9 and a half" Natsu spoke

"oh" Makarov started

"our mailman's here" Natsu and Makarov said at once.

"Ah it's a job, worth 40,000 jewels" Makarov eyes twinkled with money symbols "Lets test your new strength, you, Gray Erza Lucy head out, your train is about to leave" he said.

"Uh Master can I go with them" Mirajane spoke unexpectedly.

"You can't be serious Mira" Erza said.

"A real Man doesn't allow his sister to be put in harms way" Elfman declared.

"Hang on a sec" Natsu said speaking in a serious tone of voice and expression before he would saw something overcheerful but he said it was a serious look, making them blink to see if it was Natsu speaking.

"are you sure? I admire your decision on wanting to help, but no offense can you handle it?" he asked stepping closer to her

"Yes I know I can" Mirajane replied, Natsu just looked into her eyes to see any hesitate he could tell she was nervous but wasn't hesitating.

"Okay fine you can come, but only if Elfman goes with you and you stay with Erza or you can stay with, me" Natsu said a plain firm tone "we clear?" he finished, the seriousness in his eyes made Mira blush.

"As clear as Crystals" Mirajane nodded.

"Alright than you can come" Natsu smirked than looked at the rest of the team as he walked towards the stairs "Now lets not Dilly Dally around, get your Butts moving" he ordered as they moved Erza caught up.

"You watch your tone with me" Erza glowered.


	5. Chapter 5 The job results

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Mira and Elfman boarded the train just in time. The group found a seat and The Train took off making Natsu still standing sigh with discomfort as he leaned against the Trains wall between the seat compartments and rubbed his head and pinch crease between his eyes.

Then he sat down in the seat next to Mira and Gray "You didn't seem effected by motion sickness" Elfman stated.

"Well I got over most of it, I still feel discomfort and get a bad headache" Natsu told him "as long as I am distracted by something" he told him.

"Ha thats a Man right there overcoming his weakness" Elfman said joyfully, standing up.

"what did I say about saving energy?, we need to save every drop of Energy especially since have a unexpected job to do" Natsu said.

"Your acting way different than 2 years ago" Erza cut in.

"You'd be surprised how much people can change in 2 years, just yourself and you start thinking differently about things" Natsu told her.

"Natsu?, Thinking" Lucy said whispered in shock as silent as she could under her breath, unfortunately she forgot Natsu had enhance senses as a dragon Slayer meaning he could hear the quietest pin drop on a floor.

"I can hear you and yes, as it comes at a shock I do think" Natsu said "I'm not completely stupid" he told her "and if you have something to say just say it in my face"

"Sorry" Lucy spoke up.

"Okay enough" Erza cut in "Lets focus on this job" she said.

"Which we know nothing about accept worth 40,000 jewels, it's kind of strange a job request came to us at the moment were about to go to war" Natsu frowned, then he got a far away look and his head snapped up.

"We need to go back now somethings wrong" Natsu stood up out of his seat with suddenly on edge.

"You've gone mad" Gray scowled as he pulled Natsu back down on his seat.

"I don't know, Natsu's Senses are twice as acute as much as his magic powers" Happy spoke up "His new level of increased senses immediately lets him know of danger 1500 miles away, when he turns them on to the max" he explained.

"I think this mission is a trap" Natsu frowned "and I think it has something to do where were headed" he stated looking at the train floor.

"I think his motion sickness is back, he's getting jumpy" Gray spoke.

Natsu gave him a hard glare "I remained on high alert for this job the moment I got on this train and as soon we got closer where the job is, I've been getting nothing but warnings" he snapped.

"Okay everyone calm down" Erza said "Don't make me separate you two" she threatened "If what Natsu says is true when we arrive be on high alert" she advised everyone.

* * *

The Train dropped them off at the start of a town, Natsu scanned each building and alleys as he went by.

"Sniff sniff" Natsu sniffed the air "the deeper we get the more my hair stands up" he stated making the group face fault.

"Your hair is sticking up, in spikes like it has always been" Erza sighed.

"GRAGGHRA!" Natsu's stomach growled loud again.

"Thats probably why he's edgy he's getting low blood sugar" Lucy spoke up, just then Natsu who was walking in front stopped all of a sudden making Erza, Gray, Lucy bump into each other with Erza slamming into his back with Lucy running into Erza and Gray running into Lucy smushing Lucy between the two, Natsu didn't even budge.

"Jeez warn us before you just hit your breaks" Erza huffed at Natsu with great annoyance.

"Yeah whats the problem?" Gray grumbled.

"We are not alone" Natsu glowed at building "alright who's ever watching us show yourselves we mean no harm" he ordered plainly but firmly, no answer.

"If I don't see someone come out when I count 5, I'll assume your staging an attack and will start setting your buildings your hiding in on fire" Natsu said in a firmer voice.

"Thunk!" sounded as Erza hit Natsu in the head with a hand.

"What in Ishgar are you doing" she said in his face.

"1, 4" Natsu counted as if Erza never hit him.

"Wait don't hurt us" a 4ft by 9 person came out from a allay.

"Now thats better" Natsu nodded "Sorry about scaring you but I don't like being surprised" he said.

"We're from Fairy Tail we got the job request" Erza spoke to the man.

"Oh thank Heavens, this town is shadowed by Grimmel and his two brutish Henchmen, all had dark air around them and they've taken our supplies and resources at night, we know we can't go into their part of the town" The man said.

"There is that matter and your friend having that look on his face didn't help either" R.J admitted.

"See they say it's your face's fault" Gray spoke up.

"it's Grimmel that's the problem" Natsu corrected "So you wan't someone to do it for you, speaking of who are you and how many guild mates they have?" Natsu asked.

"My name is R.J and I'm the master of this town, I'm powerless to do anything" R.J sighed "as how many at least 5" he said.

"Really you let 5 guys take over" Gray scoffed.

"Gray thats enough" Natsu said with a serious look and a hard stare "He's been keeping his own people safe" he frowned at him.

"Yeah thats a Man right there, protecting his People!" Elfman hollered.

"We will bring your stuff back and take care of them" Erza assured "which way is this pal Grimmel of yours"

* * *

Later they followed the directions But Natsu kept a scowl on his face still thinking of R.J.

"Are you going to share whats on your mind, or just remain scowly like that?" Gray asked.

"Can't explained right now could be watched" Natsu replied as the walked through a 90 yard pathway in both directions with buildings on the ends and sides. Then Grimmel and 5 others showed up confronting them, they got ready moving forward.

"Wait" Natsu interjected holding out a arm, then a bicycle like horn sounded out as he touched something squishy, then flexing his fingers making the horn sound again "okay which one of you placed this jumbo bag of marshmallows in my hand?" he said looking hearing Happy muffle a snicker and saw he grabbed on to one of Mirajane's big breasts as she came up next to him, Mira cheeks was colored flushed red with a gaping expression with a Angry Elfman glaring at Natsu, then felt a boot hit him in the side knocking him away, he got up and saw a angry Erza staring at him.

"Natsu what have I told you about touching girls there?" Erza said angrily with a red face.

"Sorry Mira shouldn't have touched you there, didn't mean to grab on to one of those" Natsu said blushing.

"Uhh it's okay, I forgive you" Mirajane said a sweet smile still blushing pink holding her arms over her chest.

"Uh tell you what stay with Erza" Natsu told her "Any ways leave these clowns to me" he said.

"We'll take them together" Erza said with a glare.

"You wanted to know how strong I got" Natsu said before his famous feral grin stretched across his face "just watch and see what the 2 year training has done" he said his feral grin grew wider threatening to split his face in half as he walked forward.

"Your taking us alone, bad move" Grimmel sneered "But please give us your best shot" he humored Natsu.

"If I gave you my best shot, there would be nothing left of you and your flunkies" Natsu replied.

"Aye" Happy agreed.

"Insolent punk" One charged, Natsu just put a serious scalding gaze, then his right fist was engulfed in bright orange fire then fire glowed between his closed fingers

**"Fire Dragon's Volcano Burst!**" Natsu spoke in thundering voice thrusting his fist downwards fling open his fingers a inch long cracked as a flames tore through the concrete and engulfed the mage in a Volcano like explosion of flames burning him sending him flying back smoking and covered in black soot, as well as out of the fight.

Natsu left hand glowed by his side shaping a sphere of flames then thrusting out a clenched fist "**Fire Molding: Wrecking Ball and Fire Dragon's Flaming Fist!"** Combining his two spells together the attack sent a large stream of orange fire rounded like a wrecking ball in the middle, hitting the second mage the blast made the last three dive out of the way as it blasted the guy through several buildings.

Natsu Charged forward closing in fast in a blink of an eye, hitting Grimmel with a regular fiery fist, but his own fire was increased over the 2 years of hard training and the force sent him flying back leaving a gouged street in the ground as he skidded back 20 meters smashing into a buildings wall it crack all the way to the roof and up the sides, dazed Natsu then jumped forward 2 feet slammed a fist with a yell on the ground making a loud booming thud that made a big tremor that made the section he hit make large 2 inch wide cracks in the street 10 feet out and 20 feet across, the cracking was even loud Natsu saw a large hunk big as a magic-mobile he lept forward grabbed it with his hands close to the edge he jumped up tearing it from the ground it flipping around he slammed his foot against it sending it flying at Grimmel which broke on contact and made the building that was cracked earlier collapse.

Erza and the others were shocked so far at his new level of strength, his fire magic was stronger even his physical strength had changed. Then Natsu ignited his left fist with with bright orange fire and to their shock, Crimson red flames with bright yellow and glowing scarlet orange around the edges engulfed his right.

Natsu crouched with his feet making the street crack and took off closing in fast **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist and Hell Dragon Blazing fist!"** he bellowed before as he sent his left fist into a mages face sending the first flying back and ducked a swing and slammed his right into the seconds stomach sending him flying up and back his body on fire they smashed through buildings.

The Leader got up and made a huge Ball of solid Granite size of inside of a Guild room and threw it at Natsu who braced his feet and caught it with a hand veins appeared in his forearm and hand as he squeezed making it crack and break apart into pieces, with just one hand.

Then flashed away in explosion of fire and appeared 4 feet from the leader making his eyes widen, then his whole left leg engulfed with Black and red fire

**"Purgatory Dragon Tail Swat!"** Natsu called as he apparition of a Black Dragon dragon surrounded in Black red flames it's tail swung out, Natsu swung his foot hitting the leader in the ribs with a spinning sidekick sending him crashing through walls setting buildings on fire and burning.

Natsu turned off his flames and looked half of the Leaders territory at least 17 buildings and 4 blocks were crumbling down in flames, as they were burnt black and scorching bright red bricks burning like coal by his intense heat as some parts fell apart in blacking flaming bricks, the width of the damage was at least 27 meters across.

He waved his hand and the flames died down still glowing and burning red, Natsu flashed around in small explosions of orange fire and got the 5 out and tossed them on the street.

"Now that was fun" Natsu smirked, he looked and chuckled as his friends jaws were on the ground at how Strong Natsu got

"That was insane is what it is, you had to go all out" Lucy complained.

"Oh chill that wasn't even half" Natsu frowned walking to them.

"Aye that was only 25%" Happy smirked.

"Correction that was only 15%" Natsu corrected making their jaws drop "Close your mouths you'll catch flies like that" he said "and were not getting paid for this because these guys are not the problem, they are working from someone else"

"Who?" Erza asked.

Later they walked back to the train

"Going so soon kids" R.J grinned evilly making them do a double take at his changed behavior, except Natsu since he had a good who was behind this.

"Ladies and gentlemen thats who there working for" Natsu frowned "You didn't fool me one bit, first your actress buddy who came to the build, fooled everyone accept me, I could something afowl when he was like out mailmen, your specialty is sending out false quest to wizards and trap them" he said.

"And now you'll see my power" R.J shot out a blast of magic but Natsu responded with a ball of Hellfire burning it away.

"Running like cowards children typical" R.J sneered.

"No one's running, we have placed to go and I'm gonna get Hangry if we miss lunch" Natsu scowled then he lifted a foot **"Hell dragon Geyser!"** as slammed a crimson glowing foot on the ground making three glowing cracks glowing crimson traveled up to R.J as he was engulfed by a geyser of hellfire shot up 30 feet in the air burning him and ejected him back.

"Lets go home, this didn't get me Fired Up" Natsu frowned "Just made me bored"

"Could've fooled us" Gray mumbled but Natsu left it alone.


	6. Chapter 6 War at last

Natsu and the group was Traveling back to Fairy Tail by train.

"You were right about this job it was a trap" Erza said "Sorry we didn't listen, i'm truly embarrassed please someone hit me "

"If there's a number of things that I know, it's always trust your instincts" Natsu told her "Just think of this moment at a lesson learned" he said with a stern gaze.

"So you were aware of R.J's scheme even before you left" Lucy said.

"Yeah the impostor mailman, may have looked like him but you can't fool the nose of a Dragon Slayer, he didn't smell right" Natsu explained "and that Town we were in, wasn't overtaking by Grimmel that's what R.J wanted us to think we get distracted fight he comes in with a sneak attack draining magic spell to obtain them, he was a parasite he leeches off magic" he said "when we arrived I immediately had a red flag"

"I mean seriously do you really think I would just threaten a random village like that?" Natsu said "If I wasn't so evolved from 2 years ago, I might just take it personally" he told them.

"But I'll let it go" Natsu spoke with a plain expression put on a serious glare "this time at least" he added.

"Understood" Erza nodded.

Then Natsu's stomach growled loudly a third time "Man I'm hungry, I'm about ready to jump out of this train the moment I see an animal and eat it" he frowned.

"I think we're all getting a little hungry" Mirajane admitted.

Just then Lucy summoned Virgo, the Celestial maiden "You summoned me Princess?" she bowed.

"were running low on time but we're hungry" Lucy explained.

"I'll shall bring something up" Virgo bowed and her hand glowed and a table appeared with a giant bowl of Ramen big enough for a whole Guild, chicken grilled and crispy and corn on the cob, and buttered biscuits, in fact everything was big enough for a whole Guild.

Everyone got their plates ready and ate their share "thank you Virgo" Lucy smiled.

"I'm happy to help, I shall bring the stuff away" Virgo said.

"Actually it's rude to leave food around" Natsu spoke, then Natsu in 4 seconds cleared out the left over Chicken and corn and the biscuits, then shoveled a big mouth full of Ramen

"Question for ya, how much did you eat when training?" Gray spoke

Natsu looked up "myyb ay ut my wer mals away so, ben whil" he said incoherently with the mouthful of noodles dangling up and down as he spoke, Mira giggled behind her hand.

"Okay try saying that without your mouthful" Lucy frowned.

Natsu looked at Happy by Erza shrugged and with a long slurp the noodles sucked into his mouth, mouthful after mouthful noodle after noodle till the bowl was empty in 3 seconds and with his mouth stretching like he would when blowing fire swallowed them into his stomach in a gulp.

"Thank Virgo everything was excellent" Natsu smirked.

"Gross" Gray grimaced.

"Never seen a mortal eat that fast before" Virgo stated the table and empty plated vanished in yellow light with her fading back to the Celestial world.

"Your Table manners are lacking" Erza shook her head.

"Well I was hungry, you don't want to be near me when I get cranky" Natsu told her "and to answer your question I said, There was but it got harder because I kept on scaring them off" he told them.

"aye we had to hike for miles maybe 2 just to find something small" Happy responded.

"Correction I was hiking you sat and rested on my head the whole time" Natsu glanced at him "But yeah my training scared them away and was getting harder to find them, my last day didn't see anything and the issue with Phantom so I was like forget it have something to distract me with" He said.

"Yeah if R.J was any indication" Gray said Natsu just scratched his head.

"Not to but in with a unneeded question, but has Natsu ever used those kinds of flames before, since you guys know him better than I do?" Lucy asked.

"Which brings to our question" Erza said as their gazes turned to Natsu who sighed.

"Please don't go eyeballing me like that" Natsu scowled at them "I told you I was training with my Uncle and Grandfather" he said.

"Well would it kill you to say their names" Gray asked.

"I'm the Nephew of the Hellfire Dragon Atlas Flame and Grandchild of the Purgatory Dragon of fire Ragnarok" Natsu smirked "my dad's father and Brother" he said.

"Thats crazy those were famous fire dragons ever recorded in history" Mirajane gasped.

"Yup just as famous as Igneel" Natsu smiled.

"Put those three powers together and the Calamity of damage, Devastating" Lucy fainted.

"Yeah unimaginable indeed" Natsu nodded.

"But Makarov said he was more than just the Fire Dragon of Dragons" Erza said.

"Your right" Natsu said looking around to see if anyone was around "Igneel is the King Of All Fire Dragons" he told them.

"So that would make you?" Gray paled.

"Aye, I'm Natsu Dragneel The Prince of All Fire Dragon's, Nice to meet you" Natsu stated "But keep this fact between this group, Understand" he said with a hard gaze making them nod and he smiled again "Good" he nodded.

* * *

Later they returned To The Guild.

"So how was it?" Makarov asked.

"The mission was a trap" Erza told him "And Natsu was aware of it the whole time, kept on warning us" she said.

"And to put it mildly he did get stronger" Gray spoke up.

"Now the main focus shouldn't be about me" Natsu said once again with a serious gaze and voice "It's Phantom" he frowned deeply.

"While we were away did anyone think of the best course of plan to attack Phantom?" Natsu asked looking at each with a stern gaze.

"just go in fast and hit them hard catch them off guard" Loke spoke.

"No offense but thats a dumb idea, they'er going to aspect that" Natsu frowned deeply "We need an actually plan" he said.

"Like what" Wakaba asked.

"Well instead of charging in like a bunch of wild Yaks" Natsu said his frown never leaving, then he turned to Gray who flinched at his hard calculating gaze.

"Make me a scale of Phantom lord's Guild hall" Natsu said, Gray nodded slowly.

**"Ice Make: Small Guild"** Gray called and making a Mug size version of a Guild and placed it on the table.

"Lets pretend this is Phantom's Guild alright?" then making three small different colored flames one bright orange, one Crimson and bright yellow glowing scarlet at the edges, the third Black and red from his fingers tips.

"Whoa three different colored flames"

"Where did he get those?"

"he's actually thinking of an actual plan"

"Can you folks save your comments for later and listen please" Natsu glowered "Now if you want to chat then leave the room but if your serious about getting back at Phantom then zip it" he stated with a stern glare, then his eyes scanned each member with a serious look that meant all business, no one spoke or moved

"Thank you, as I was saying" Natsu started moving the orange flame to the front "This flame represents Team A, this is where the first team attacks through the front" he told them moving the flame opened front door "when the fighting has started and they'er distracted by team A. when the code word of _Let em up _is called, Team B and C goes in from the blind spots, the sides" he stated moving the Crimson flame and the black and red flame to the sides.

"They won't aspect that" Natsu glared fiercely moving the flames together which molded together and clenched his hand into a fist, the flames exploded outwards destroying the icy built Guild in shards of ice.

"We follow this plan and we'll annihilate them" Natsu grimaced "Makarov and I will be in charge of Team A" he said "Erza and Gray you'll be in charge of B and C, so you two decide which one, get your teams ready and make rue the day they messed with us, they attacked Levy and her Team and nearly destroyed our Guild Hall, they will pay dearly for it" He growled clenching his fists as his a vein appeared on his forearm and his forehead as the middle of his obsidian eyes glowed like burning red coals as the whole guild own repressed 2 years of emotion bubbled up and they to were glaring fiercely.

"Yeah" They all cheered.

"Droy, Jet, Levy you'll stay put your still hurt even after 2 years" Makarov said seriously.

"How bad were they" Natsu frowned.

"The doctor said they were lucky to be alive" Makarov answered that just made them everyone even angrier.

"Understood" Droy and Jet said moodily.

"With our plan and the New and Improved Natsu we'll win" Elfman frowned with a determined grin "Lets Man up!" he bellowed, most everyone in the Guild but Lucy, Mirajane and Team Levy headed off forming Teams as a fire nearly hot as Natsu's burned in their hearts, As Natsu's felt like a Raging inferno hotter burning brighter than the flames from the Pit of Hell in his, as the War with Phantom Lord has at Last Arrived.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle with Phantom

"With our plan and the New and Improved Natsu we'll win" Elfman frowned with a determined grin "Lets Man up!" he bellowed, most everyone in the Guild but Lucy, Mirajane and Team Levy headed off forming Teams as a fire nearly hot as Natsu's burned in their hearts.

Fairy Tail charged forward towards Phantom Lord, they saw the barrier was still up "The cowards still have it up" Gray muttered, Natsu's inner fire just burned hotter as his eyes blazed with different colored flames as the spun in a vortex "Not for long" he snarled.

"Hope you had a plan for that" Elfman stated.

"Now I do and a lot more of them" Natsu said as Natsu propelled himself with flames from his feet rocketing towards the barrier, then his normal bright orange and hellfire lit on his left fist.

**"Hell dragon flame Blazing iron fist and Flame Elbow!"** Natsu roared as a large stream of orange flames erupted from his elbow as he swung the extra supercharged Blazing Iron fist into the barrier, the speed and force of the fusion move and the barrier was blown to pieces with a thundering doom.

he shut off his flames for now "Break now" Erza ordered as the Teams broke apart.

* * *

Inside Phantom Lord Members were lounging when suddenly A Massive boom was heard as the barrier was broken down.

_"Members of Phantom we're under attack"_ Jose voice rang out from some where up in his tower throne room _"Get ready and prepare"_ he said.

"who could have taking it down, it was made by Jose" one member mumbled.

Then three got up glowering and marched to the doors "Who would be stupid enough to go waltzing up to our Guild?" a member sneered as they reached the doors, the door exploded with flames as the members were launched across their own Guild, one slammed into a wall another smashed through the stairs in the back and the third crashed into the Phantom Lord's sign and fell with scorched clothing and covered in soot.

The rest of the Guild stood ready and the dust cleared a furious group of Fairy Tail appeared with an even more Irate Natsu in the lead with his arm still in a after a punch movement position as it was realized he broke the doors.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Makarov bellowed out.

Natsu jumped in and 8 members jumped high to try to attack him, Natsu eyes blazed as his veins swelled in his forehead then blasted them with a **Wing Attack** and then controlling the attack a bit longer.

**"Fire Molding: Pillars!"** He barked as pillars of fire came from the attack striking 4 more burning them and sending them back.

"ALRIGHT WHO WANTS TO HAVE A TASTE OF FIRE!" Natsu roared with fury contorting his face speaking with pure anger, with that The Guild's charged at another with roars of anger.

Cana used a mixture of three cards to create **Fate of Lightning** Zapping her attackers, Macao and Wakaba teaming up taking out opponents.

Natsu had 2 come at him, with his arms covered in Black and Red Fire **"Purgatory Dragon blistering wave!"** he barked slamming his hands on the ground and a large wave of Black and red flames swept from infront of him and the attack made a tidal wave of scorching hot flames burning his attackers propelling his attackers.

**"Fire Dragon Magma Blaster!"** Natsu called as a fire dragon circle appeared around his right and flung it forward and a large comet ball of red and bright yellow flames shot out he glared at 4 coming then he halted the ball of fire and split his fingers and it split in four balls the same color and moving his hands they were attached with strands and moving them to the side and the stood in a circle with a large ball of magma colored fire formed in the center

**"Magma Omega implosion"** he roared as he shot his hand forward the attacked launched a massive flaming blast of fire at them the attack sent the 4 and several more scattering away scorched and chard but alive.

Then Makarov turned to a giant size and crushed several to the floor "He's a monster" one got out before passing out.

"You Dare to harm this monsters CHILDREN and not INVOKE MY WRATH!?" Makarov bellowed out "JOSE SHOW YOURSELF" he roared, then stormed off.

"Natsu deal with these Brats" He ordered.

"Don't worry Everyone lets Light Em Up!" Natsu bellowed out and the walls from the sides exploded as Team B and C led by Gray and Erza charged through sweeping them from the sides.

Loke activated his ring "Ring Magic: Twister" he ordered as a they members were scattered with a twister of wind.

Natsu ducked a swing and side stepped another and grabbed a bat in the seconds hands, he rearkicked the first behind in the ribs and kneed the second in the stomach then took his bat and swiped his arm and knocked them away with a tendril of fire.

He glared at another member and crushed the bat into splinters making him pale, then Natsu slammed a flaming uppercut into his jaw sending him flying and crashing on to a table snapping it half.

Elfman changed into a big scaly lizard arm with large claws and knocked his opponents away, Up in the rafter high up a tall muscular figure with white pants with boots and a long blue tunic with long coat tails metal studs on the tunic and the figures face had metal piercings, who had been watching the fight unimpressed at them but then he looked towards Natsu.

Natsu run forward, He charged his hands with Black and red flames **"Purgatory Dragon Outburst!**" he barked slamming a fist on the ground cracking it with large cracks as Black and red flames tore through the floor catching members of Phantom in a blaze, he stopped charging forward the seven that move attacked left them chard and smoking but alive and they collapsed.

**"Fire Dragon and Hell Dragon Flaming fist!"** Natsu roared as threw both fist forward one over and under a big stream of Orange fire and Hellfire circled and merged together and caught the members in a storm of hellish and orange flames, they fell burnt, he then kicked one in the chest sending him back into the wall and stepped in kneed one in the stomach and backkicked another and sent a uppercut to the first stomach sending him back sent the next two back with a 'Fire Dragon Roar'

He jumped and plowed his foot through a table as one beefy member tried to pick to hit him with slamming a jumping sidekick in his stomach knocked him back, he then dropped a swing swept him off his feet on his face, picked him up by the collar spun around and threw him across the Guild room on top of two others. Natsu sidestepped another swing and grabbed the attackers head turned slammed his head on the floor knocking him out, crouched getting in another's guard stood up and threw him over his head behind him. Then getting in blocking a swing by holding the arm headbutted him in the face, then grabbed him by the back of shirt pulling he jerked back throwing the member up smack into a rafting and falling a table with a crash which broke under him.

The figure watching was mildly impressed by the Famed Salamander "Interesting, lets have fun" The Figure stated before jumping down making a loud '_**Crash**_'Fairy Tail and Phantom looked.

Fairy Tail looked at the figure standing on a badly cracked Phantom sign he had long spiky black hair to his lower back and red eyes with slits and brown fingerless gloves with round metal beads on the wrist parts.

"It's the Iron Dragon Slayer, Black Steel Gajeel" Erza spoke, The Slayers eyes gave a ruby red glow Gajeel jumped down on a pile of rubble.

"You Attacked Levy!" Nab roared and jumped but was knocked away when Gajeel slammed an iron Pillar in his stomach which stretching knocking him back, right into his own Guild mates.

"What the-" Loke gaped at appalled at Gajeel's actions.

"He knocked out his own Guild Mates with that attack" Gray gasped, Natsu just stood to the side his blood boiling as he as his Magic power swelled responded to his growing fury, this was the Man who trashed the guild, Put Levy, Jet and Droy in critical condition and attacking his own Guild mates.

As the iron pillar turned back into a regular arm as jumped down on the floor "Come on give me your best shot, unless your too scared to face the Great Iron Dragon Slayer" Gajeel grinned.

Gray, Erza, Elfman got ready "Not any of you, I didn't come down because of you" Gajeel sneered.

Then everyone felt a increase in Magic Power "Gajeel You will PAY!" Natsu's Irate voice bellowed out as a fist engulfed in bright orange fire slammed into his jaw Natsu shot forward in the blink of an eye, the force of his punch sent Gajeel flying back into the Guilds Bar counter breaking a huge hole in it and he bounced and smashed against the bottles of booze, beer and wine breaking shattering the shelf's and bottle's and fell on the floor and sat up.

"That kid sent him Flying" a Phantom member gasped.

"No one has ever done that" another spoke just as stunned.

"I came down for him" Gajeel smirked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer" Natsu frowned.

Gajeel stood up smirking Natsu just stood ready glaring fiercely at his opponent, the Guild members stood to the sides staying away from the two. Natsu then charged forward.

**"Iron Dragon Club!"** Gajeel called as he sent a Pillar at him, But Natsu jumped up and landed his feet on top of the Pillar in a crouch then sprang at him slamming a knee on fire in his face and sent a sent a jarring Elbow smash with it on fire smashing Gajeel on the floor bouncing like a stone cracking the floor.

Gajeel dug his fingers and heels leaving grooves and stood back up **"Fire Dragon's Barrage!"** Natsu called gripping a fist by his side the whole arm was engulfed with orange fire and he threw it forward in a Spear-hand position, 5 serving plate size fire balls shot and pummeling Gajeel with the attack.

**"Hell Dragon's Grudge!"** Natsu barked throwing his other hand forward slashing the air sending several crescent shaped blades of Hellfire scorching Gajeel's body.

then holding his fingers out in a holding the bottom on a soup bowl and made them ridged **"Fire Dragon Gatling Gun"** Natsu called his fingertips were engulfed in orange fire they moved a inch away and placing his other hand on his wrist they spun and shot a barrage of baseball size fire shots, he glared.

**"Fire Molding: Battering Rams!"** Natsu said the shots formed Battering Rams made of fire slamming into Gajeel front sending him flying back smashing through a pillar and smashing into a wall leaving him in it before he pulled himself out a bit scorched but still ready to fight.

"Good thing I'm a Iron Dragon Slayer, I'm made of sterner stuff" Gajeel stated.

"True but that was me saying hello" Natsu replied "But this will be fun, I like a challenge" he smirked.

"So do I" Gajeel agreed.

"Now Lets get real" Natsu glared again.

"I Agree" Gajeel glared to and the two charged at each other.

Natsu sidestepped another club responding, He sent a fire ball at him Gajeel jumped to the side the two jammed their forearms together cancelling the other's attacks glaring at each other, Natsu ducked a pillar aimed for his head sent a hookkick at Gajeel who tilted his head back and replied by a Leg shaped like a Iron club but the foot was a blunt shape stretched out at him but Natsu stepped at an angle catching in under his arm.

"Missed" Natsu said.

Gajeel scowled, then the appendage grew shaped with 5 smaller pillars they curved and headed for straight for Natsu's back but then they were caught 5 limbs of fire with hands had sprouted from a sphere of fire catching them stopping them.

"You seriously think your the only one who can do that trick?" Natsu stated before grimacing.

"Why you-" Gajeel glared then a big fire shaped fist slammed in the side of his head knocking him of balance, Natsu grabbed the Fire limbs turned and flipping he slammed Gajeel on the ground in front of him, spun around and threw him across the Guild smashing into a wall across the room.

"Try to sneak attack me and I'll do the same" Natsu smirked.

"There wasn't any fire for that" Gajeel stated.

"Actually if you looked there was fire all over the place" Natsu said "Mind your surroundings, is what my Grandfather, Uncle and father told me as they beat'ed it into me"

Gajeel looked there was fire around the Guild.

"The rumors were a lie, your way more powerful than they said" Gajeel got up cracking his neck.

"You can blame your sorry excuse for a Guild Master for that one, making us wait for 2 years" Natsu said with a hard glare.

"You dare insult our Master" one roared as 3 jumped at him.

Natsu shot a blast of fire between them, he narrowed his eyes and the fire sprouted pillars knocking them to the sides and a limb with a fist came from the middle punching the 3rd in the face knocking him across the room.

"Don't interfere" Natsu said with grim voice.

Gajeel smacked two of his own away as they moved to attack "Yeah scram" he glared at them, the two locked eyes as they narrowed the crouched the floor cracked and pieces broke loose from the pressure and they jumped at each other.

**"Iron Dragon Club!"** Gajeel barked out.

**"Fire Dragon Hell Dragon Blazing Iron Fist!"** Natsu barked to as both orange and hell fire merged on his right fist.

The two slammed their attacks together as they stood on the ground in front of the other tearing up the floor and making a wide 2 foot hole in massive shock wave that knocked the others on their butt's, the two different fires merging made his attack more powerful, the punch crumpled the pillar making Gajeel fly back but he flipped backwards landing on his feet the two were face to face again throwing punches both deflecting and dodging attacks, then locking their arms together Gajeel headbutted Natsu in the head but he just stood a bit surprised but not affected he glared and headbutted him right back knocking him down but Gajeel rolled to his feet and his legs stretching turning his legs into iron pillars pushed him forward, he barrel rolled to the side grabbing Natsu by the collar and threw him across the Guild crashing into a wall cracking it.

Natsu stood and ducked a punch to his head as the punch left a hole in the wall, he weaved to the right Dodging another hit from Gajeel, he blocked a low punch and blocked a kick with his knee, he placed a hand on his forearm to the side blocking a attack, then he sent a frontally kick to Gajeel's lower stomach sending him back into another pillar cracking the stone cased pillar before tackling him through it making it fall down.

The two locked arms trying to over power the other, then Gajeel's skin turned into steel like Dragon scales giving him more strength started to move Natsu back but Natsu smirked and a Fire Dragon circle appeared from his feet and his body and his body glowed and he two was covered had to toe with scales but instead of Silver they were Crimson.

"Learned that to" Natsu smirked savagely and pushed harder their Energy were making the floor under them shake slightly, Natsu then loosed a little Gajeel got past his body but Natsu sent a elbow on fire in his stomach doubling him over grabbed his head in a hold and kneed him twice in the stomach before looping his arms around his neck turned flipped Gajeel on the ground on his back cracking it.

"Damn" Gray gaped at the battle between the two.

"This is Pretty Crazy" Loke spoke shocked at the fight.

Gajeel kicked Natsu off he rolled to his feet "**Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!"** Gajeel called as he sent a bunch of blades of iron at Natsu.

Natsu glared making his inner fire hotter, he launched a large stream of orange fire from his hand melting the attack in melted slab, He jumped over.

**"Purgatory Dragon Hell Dragon Blazing Incinerating fist!"** Natsu roared as he merged Hellfire with black and red fire punching Gajeel in the face. sending him crashing on the floor leaving a trench.

**"Hell Dragon Geyser!"** Natsu barked slamming a glowing crimson on the floor making larger cracks as hellfire leaked out and erupted under Gajeel in with a geyser hellfire 20 foot high and 2 meters in length

Gajeel jumped from the flames scales steamy but unharmed "That didn't do anything" he sneered.

**"Hell Dragon Exploding Knee!"** Natsu suddenly in his face with a knee engulfed in Hellfire slamming it under his jaw sending Gajeel up through three rafters, the two dropped their Dragon scales.

"How do you like that punk" Natsu hissed.

"Felt great, but I thought you could do better" Gajeel taunted.

"Oh you don't want to go there trust me" Natsu warned him with a warning glare.

"Impressive fight" Wakaba nodded.

"I don't want to Make Natsu this fired up" Macao smirked.

"He's Quite a wizard" Erza smirked.

"He's not a wizard, that my friend is a Dragon Slayer" Cana corrected.

Just then the whole Guild started to shake "what is that?" a Phantom member stated.

"Master Makarov is angry" Cana smirked.

"It's called the Giant's Wrath" Loke scowled.

Members stated 'how is going to make the Guild Collapse'.

"Prepare yourselves" Erza ordered, everyone got ready as Natsu locked eyes with Gajeel.

Minutes later the shaking stopped and no magic power was felt, Natsu looked towards where Makarov was sensing something was wrong.

"Not smart to get distracted" Gajeel said springing at Natsu who snapped around ready defend but only got a fist in the face knocking him back on the floor cracking it and leaving his imprint in it, he stood up and just cracked his back and shoulders and hands.

"Come on stupid you know better than that" Natsu scolded himself, then he glared at Gajeel "Was that your best shot, Erza hits harder than you" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well don't just stand there come and get me" Gajeel taunted "Unless your a scaredy cat" he loser sign.

"I won't tolerate such disrespect" Natsu glared offended by the taunt **"Purgatory Raging Bomb!" **barked throwing out a sphere of black and red flaming like energy around his left fist and sent a large ball of black and red fire at Gajeel, who dove away as the blast took alot of rafters out and huge chunk from the roof in a huge explosion of fire and loud thundering boom.

Then hellfire engulfed Natsu's right hand and bright orange fire on his left _"Flames of Hell on my right, Fire of the Dragon's on my left"_ Natsu chanted "your _snared_ **Hell and Fire Dragon's Judgement!" **He yelled as he sent large streams of fire at Gajeel since Natsu figured he would move away, the streams of fire trapped Gajeel in X shape in a large blazing hot storm of flames erupted, forcing him to turn his scales into metal scales again, but Natsu jumped through the storm of flames his right fist engulfed in his classic orange fire and his left circulating with Hellfire.

"**Hell Dragon Warhammer!"** Natsu roared as sent a fist to Gajeel's stomach a explosion of hellfire exploded across his stomach area doubling him over with a loud groan of pain **"Fire Dragon Blazing Knee!"** he had the wind knocked out as a knee on fire with orange fire.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu finished sending a powerful punch to his jaw sending him smashing on the floor skidding and bouncing knocking Phantom away with slightly charred clothing, Gajeel bounced against the far wall rolling back 5 feet as Natsu landed 5 yards away.

He sucked in Hellfire embers from the air and orange flames from the floor into his mouth but didn't swallow, even he knew way before never eat your own attack, as it was the very first Igneel told him, it will make a Dragon Slayer really sick **"Hell fire Flame Dragon ROOOOAAAARRR!" **Natsu bellowed out in a thundering voice unleashing a massive torrent of Hellish crimson and orange fire spewed from his mouth it actually sounded like a large Dragon was roaring behind the noise of the breath attack, hitting Gajeel he thought his steel scales would last, but in a second and a half his scales started to soften and melt he jumped high in the upper rafters still intact, while Phantom members got caught in the scorching blast burning them the whole large Castle and the Guild to shake right to it's tip to it's foundation,

the attacked stopped the attack took 12 Phantom members out, badly charred and most clothes were gone, but alive the blast had took a massive hole in the wall from floor to roof, it took out the whole back room the poor member who was blasted in barely dove out of the way as it blasted through the thick bricks bricks sizzled red and black around the edges. Everyone Fairy Tail and Phantom looked at the damage of the attack with shock, Fairy Tail was also awed and knocked off their feet at the size of the breath attack, Natsu never breathed something remotely close to that magnitude before.

Natsu also wasn't breathing heavy, how much magic power is in his reserves and containers?, He was glaring at a equally surprised Gajeel whom's scales were almost completely melted, he turned them off.

"Want some more, come down here coward!" Natsu demanded "Unless Black Steel lost his Iron" he challenged.

"Don't get cocky pal, it won't happen again" Gajeel smirked, inwardly enjoying this fight been awhile where someone could stand toe to toe with him.

"i got rid of my cockiness awhile ago, I'm being serious and you definitely don't want be near me when I'm dead serious" Natsu told him.

Just then Makarov crashed to the floor to the side making him and Fairy Tail run up to him, his face was green and looked weak.

"I don't sense any magic power from him at all" Gray frowned."I don't sense any magic power from him at all" Gray frowned.

"You mean he's just a Old Man" Elfman gaped in disbelief.

"Prepare yourselves" Erza ordered, everyone got ready as Natsu locked eyes with Gajeel.

"I don't sense any magic power from him at all" Gray frowned.

"You mean he's just a Old Man" Elfman gaped in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8 Retreat and Comfort

Fairy Tail was battling wall, since Natsu's tactic worked, Team A charged in fast thoroughly distracting the members as B and C caught them off guard completely, the battle was going just fine but then their Master Makarov crashed down on the floor.

"Come on there not as strong without their Master" One grinned as they moved taking advantage but were blasted away by a wave of fire from Natsu

"I'm still around, as long we can draw a breath we will stand" he barked before jumping forward, seeing the Phantom numbers attacking in larger groups.

"**Hell Dragon Geyser and Purgatory Dragon Blistering wave!" **Natsu yelled as he jumped with a foot glowing Crimson and an arm flaming with Black and red fire, he punched and stomped on the ground hard, the floor tore up with large crimson glowing cracks as a Wave of black and red flames erupted forward as A large geyser of Hellfire caught 12 in a storm of mixed flames charring them badly but alive when the attack stopped.

Focusing on the flames **"Fire Molding: Chains!"** Natsu barked as chains swept out from the Black and Red flames and the Hellfire snaring members burning them **"Fire Dragon Volcano Burst!"** he called throwing a fist glowing orange with flames fligging his hand open, a blast of orange flames tore through the floor as it sent the members snared flying back with a volcano like explosion.

"It just means we have to fight harder" Natsu spoke, he jumped forward kicked one in the chest with a jumping kick, slid elbowing one in the face followed by a low kick to the back of the ankles and sidekicked another and punched another in the face, stepped in grabbed a arm that had a bat in it trapping it under his arm headbutted him in the face and kneed him in the lower stomach turned flipped the member hard on the floor with a broken nose, then with a plume of orange flames incinerated the bat in his hand.

Then three Phantom Mages combined three different colors of fire at Cana, but Macao jumped in front of her taking the blast for her.

"Macao are you okay?" Cana asked steadying him.

"I'm fine" Macao replied.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that your too old" Cana told him.

"don't call me that" he snapped back.

"this is bad" Erza thought "without our Master, we're shaking up and losing morale" she said to her said, then she said something no one expected to hear from her.

"Everyone retreat, were going back to the Guild Hall!" Erza called, Natsu who just knocked another Phantom out dropped him in shock, as he looked at her.

"you Can't be serious?" Gray said stunned for more words.

"Erza" Loke said just as stunned.

"Real Men never retreat" Elfman interjected as he held to knocked out members in his arms.

"I can still stand I can still fight" Macao stated.

"Yeah lets stay" Cana agreed supporting Macao by her side.

"No everyone retreat, thats an order" Erza glared.

"You've gone mad" Natsu frowned as an arm covered in flames expanding out slammed in a Phantom member's chest knocking him back and swung it to another legs out and kicked him in the stomach into two more 7 yards away "I did not spend two years training to suddenly turn tail and run" he said.

"Yeah they'er going to pay for what they did" Gray agreed, then one tried to sneak attack but got blasted away by a flaming fist.

"Good timing" Gray sighed Natsu nodded.

"You don't just run when things get harder, you stand you hold you fight" Natsu said with pure conviction and determination in his eyes **"Fire Molding: Broadsword!"** he stated as fire formed a broadsword and the fire solidified, as Natsu focused and imagined and felt his fire being immovable like Iron. he swung the sword across his body at his attackers with a arc of flames slashing across their chest leaving them with a burning slash across their stomachs, but alive just burnt.

"I'll make them pay" Natsu snarled getting in a stance with the sword in both hands point forward.

"thats double for me" Gray agreed.

Natsu then channeled more fire into the sword of fire turning it into a Longsword was about to swing, he felt a metal gauntlet on his arm he scowled looking at the person who dared to stop him, it was Erza who had a pleading look.

"Please" Erza said in a weak voice as she slumped her head on his chest, the behavior of the famed Requip Mage made Natsu's fire made sword lose it's integrity before fading away in a puff of fire as he placed a hand on her arm to support her "I'm sorry retreat is the only option, we're helpless without we need him" she pleaded.

Natsu stood their a few seconds completely off guard by her sudden attitude, she frowned if she stayed in this state she would get herself hurt, gritting his teeth "Everyone you heard her retreat" he called glancing at his Guild with hard stare making them head towards the doors.

"huh didn't expect the New Salamander to run, them yes but not Salamander, probably take them all out from what I've seen" Gajeel spoke from his place in the rafters.

"Their retreating with sorrow in their hearts" Aria spoke.

"Jeez" Gajeel sighed "Creepy as usual Aria" he said "I compliment on you taking down the old Geezer" he nodded.

"I just was following orders" Aria replied before bursting into tears "But thank you" he sobbed

"Why are you always crying cut it out, anyway we got the Blond our work is done" Gajeel said getting Natsu's attention.

"They kidnapped one of our Nakama's" Natsu growled as his anger rose again "You Bastard's" as his magic skyrocketed as fiery energy surrounded him as magic pressure started make the floor crack and float up as the wall close to him cracked.

"Uh oh" a Phantom member gulped "**Fire DRAGON ROAR!"** Natsu bellowed as another massive devastating blast breath attack.

"Another time Salamander" Gajeel said as he and Aria faded as the breath attack obliterated the entire roof, of what was left of it.

"They are on the run" a Phantom member cheered "Lets get em" he said but a hand pulled him back revealing furious looking Natsu whose eyes were glowing red-orange as Happy also glared at him.

"Salamander and that cat" he paled.

"You got it we need to chat" Natsu said in a dangerous tone as a glow of fire lit his glare.

"Okay don't burn me" he pleaded.

* * *

Later Natsu was dragging the person by the collar behind him "alright talk" he ordered in a harsh tone.

"I swear I don't know" he tried but then a red orange glow appeared as the grip on his collar got tighter as he was engulfed in flames "Ow hot hot hot it burns" he cried.

"Start talking my patience is running out" Natsu ordered in a harsher voice.

" Okay I don't know anything about this Lucy chick" the guy replied.

"I swear if another one of you Phantom's hurt another more of my friends, I swear I'll burn everyone of you into a pile of ashes" Natsu snarled glaring at him as his eyes were slitted as they shifted from red-orange to Crimson to dark red but then something he didn't realize of the color's the colors merged together, his sclera turned black and his eyes turned crimson with a dark red on the inside of the eye with a red-orange slit and had a grim look on his features.

"Just turn off the fire" the member pleaded.

"Thats funny I thought I should just turn you into a crisp by now" Natsu replied as the colors faded.

"Aye" Happy whom was flying beside them agreed.

Later Natsu found Lucy who was jumping out of Jose's hideout as he caught her in bridal style then glaring at the window where Jose was.

"You will regret messing with Fairy Tail, your going to pay!" Natsu roared at as he left.

Later Natsu returned to the Guild with Lucy

Mirajane was with Cana "I can't stand by and do nothing I want to help" Mira said upset as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"No you will only get in the way" Cana frowned.

"But I want to help, I must" Mirajane insisted.

"I understand that but don't be foolish you will only get killed, beside she wouldn't want that, she doesn't want you to die to" Cana said.

"Cana thats enough" Natsu spoke as the two looked at Natsu who had a serious glare on his face "She's upset as it is, don't make it worse now get everyone whose not hurt ready for another meeting" he ordered, Cane was about to speak but the look in his eyes made her nod and look.

"And Cana for your good, never bring her up" Natsu said giving her a slight grim glare.

"I'm sorry" Cana spoke, Natsu turned to Mirajane who gave a slight smile as he saw his serious glance.

"You don't have to pretend with a smile, i can feel your despair from up stairs" Natsu told her "But Cana's right you could get hurt from not being active in awhile" he said "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't help, we do need everyone we have" he said Mirajane just looked at him listening to every word.

"But if you agreed with Cana, how can I help I'm powerless" Mirajane said "I made so many mistakes, I got her killed of my arrogance I should've let you come that day" she wiped her eyes.

"I don't think me there would've changed anything, but I do know one thing she wouldn't want you to bang your head against the wall of what happened she would want to smile and live" Natsu told her "Don't let Laxus get you down" he frowned.

"You heard that" Mirajane frowned slightly with misty eyes.

"Of course, thats part of the reason why I wanted to see what that breaking sound of Glass was, once I saw it was Lacrima ball shattered I figured he isn't going to help" Natsu nodded "Laxus is just a Selfish over grown teenage'd child with a longcoat" he frowned.

"In fact if I was in danger and I had to call for help, I'd choose you Mira not Laxus he maybe Gramp's grandchild but I'd rather die than thinking of Laxus for help" Natsu said looking at Mira seeing she was falling apart he wrapped a arm around the back of her shoulders brought her into a gentle warm embrace, making her wrapped her arms around his back under his arms as he placed his other around her back as she berried her face in his chest.

He placed a hand on the back of her head as he rubbed her back gently with his other as Mira wept in his chest, Natsu noticed she was drifting lower, he lowered sitting against the bar counter downstairs wrapping both around her upperback gently rubbing her hair soothing her.

"Thank you Natsu" Mirajane stated scooching her head on his shoulder as she opened her eyes with tears going down her face like a water full "Your a good friend" she said moving her face back in his chest.

"Let me tell you something for important hard times such as this, even though you may find yourself at a hardtime and when you feel helpless just remember it's a test and a moment of Faith, you just have to believe" Natsu told her, gently kissing her on the top of her head making Mira open her eyes.

"Did you just kiss my head" Mira asked in a soft voice making Natsu's eyes wide realizing his unexpected action.

"uh no, just placing my chin on it" Natsu said "In time you'll find your will to fight, you just believe and trust yourself cause I believe in you" he said.

"I'll try" Mirajane exhaled.

"Alright enough with the sentiment time to plan our next move" Natsu said getting serious again.

"Just a few more minutes" Mirajane said.

"okay, no more no less" Natsu nodded with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9 New Plan

Natsu and Mira waited and everyone came downstairs.

"alright everyone gather around" Natsu said in a firm tone.

"What should we do?" Wakaba asked as they looked at Natsu.

"Why are asking me, didn't you think of something" Natsu replied.

"We did but your tactic for the first Battle worked" Gray spoke "We figured you should lead this" he admitted they all nodded.

"And Erza you agreed your still smarter than me, you got us to regroup to find out our next move" Natsu said glancing at her.

"I'm letting you lead this one" Erza replied.

"Okay fine no sense debating who's leading" Natsu spoke "Now listen well, I want to say this once" he spoke with a stern glare.

"We do know a certain thing, Phantom Lord is after Lucy for some reason" Natsu said they looked at her "So Lucy care to explain why Phantom's after you did you provoke them in the past?" he asked.

"Of course not" Lucy exclaimed, Natsu looked into her eyes with a serious expression before asking a question.

"Do you trust this Guild" Natsu asked.

"I do, I love it here" Lucy said Natsu just patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Good to know, but tell me something why you chose to jump from Jose's hideout tower, did he show something that upset you?" Natsu asked.

"My father contacted Phantom and they were looking for me" Lucy explained, she told her her story about her history and her father.

The Guild looked is shock at her father's action.

"What an asshole" Natsu voiced first making Mira who was beside him frown at his language before planting the inside of her foot into his rear-end, making him grunt.

"Sorry" Natsu scratched his head as they snickered, if there was one of the 2 things Mirajane doesn't like, it is putting themselves in danger, Like when after the Events of Changeling, she confronted them about Galuna Island incident, boy did she give Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy a talking to, the other thing it is bad language.

"So that much is certain Phantom was paid to hurt us and start a war between us, because of him" Natsu spoke "But no matter" he told them.

"so Lucy you were with him, is there any problems we need to know members that a danger" Natsu asked.

"Well when you took off we were talking about Phantom Lord's most dangerous members, you saw one of the Element 4 Aria, there is 3 others and the biggest threat is Gajeel" Erza explained.

"I see" Natsu said processing this "Okay we'll continue this battle with Phantom, when you get a lead on The Element 4 get the strongest to take them down, there is four elements, for a single element, meaning there is earth, Air, Water and Fire" he spoke.

"What about Gajeel he is the biggest threat?" Lucy asked.

"Leave him to me" Natsu frowned.

"Weren't you listening he is the biggest threat" Lucy replied.

"Natsu actually fought on par with the other Dragon Slayer" Loke spoke a bit nervous with Lucy in the room.

"Yeah leave Gajeel to Natsu" Macao agreed.

"Now the real issue isn't Gajeel, it's their sorry excuse for a Guild Master Jose" Natsu continued "Master will gain his magic back and no one under any circumstance confront him alone, buy Gramps some time to arrive" he said "as for the flame wannabe on their side, someone who's not a fire mage take him down" he told them.

"Any questions, other than what to do with Lucy?" Natsu asked "good now on to the Lucy topic, you stay hidden" he turned to her and looked at each member "Make sure Phantom doesn't lay a hand on her, if they do kick their Butts" he told them, everyone nodded.

"Get everything ready because it won't be long before Phantom responds" Natsu finished they just looked at another and nodded in agreement "Don't just stand here and nod, just do it" he ordered with a small glare, the members left in a hurry just Mirajane was left.

"Erza's right you are different you are different now and not just magic wise, your personality changed to, yes before when you would get serious when time calls for it, but now your dead serious" Mirajane spoke.

"You know the reason why" Natsu noted look cause he already said why he was different "Besides whose gonna take a _Prince_" he said whispering to Mira that part "Seriously if they acted like me in the past?" he said.

"We would" Mirajane replied.

"True, but maybe it's better my new ways" Natsu shrugged.

"Just try to enjoy the small things in life" Mira told him.

Natsu sighed "I'll try to" he gave a small smile.

* * *

Later everyone got ready and stood in hiding getting ready for Phantom, just then Lucy walked through the streets.

Then 100's of Phantom approached "There she is lets grab her" a member smirked.

"Really 100 against one ole me, that isn't fair" Lucy said scared, but then as three go close she smirked "Now" she ordered and Fairy Tail came out of hiding and Lucy glowed and Natsu appeared before them.

"Fell for it" Natsu smirked before uppercutting one in the jaw knocking him back into his two friends.

"That Changeling trick is something else" Wakaba stated.

"Thanks" Natsu smirked before glowering at the Phantom members "Get them" he ordered, the two Guild ran at each other.


	10. Chapter 10 Battle Continues

Phantom was thoroughly tricked by Natsu's trick and the Guild's ran at each other, Natsu didn't waste magic on them, he went just old fashion taking them down with just his fighting skills. He jumped over one landing he sent a thrusting front kick into his stomach sending him back, grabbing an arm he flipped another on the ground while the others followed his lead.

minutes later, Natsu felt trouble coming as the ground trembled and Jose hideout and their second Guild touched down in the lake 90 yards away.

_"You brats are going to pay for ruining my first Guildhall"_ Jose showed up on a lacrima screen.

"You started it" Macao shot back.

_"I'm not talking about the broke door and roof, one of you set it on fire_" Jose barked everyone looked at Natsu who smirked.

"Whoops" Natsu shrugged "Just a message to tell you Back off or burn" he stated with a hard glare.

"But I'll let it slide if you hand over Lucy" Jose demanded.

"How about this, no will not give up one of friends to a snobby sniveling little Bitch like you" Natsu snarled.

"Yeah so go away you old bastard" Gray responded.

"I won't tolerate such disrespect" Jose fumed, then the roof opened up revealing a Jupiter cannon it stretched out "Prepare to get blown away with your Guildhall" he cackled as the screen faded away.

"Crap" they all stated.

"Okay new plan take out the cannon, the first priority" Natsu spoke, then looking at it as it was charging up a fire circle appeared beneath him and he took off with flames from his feet staying close to the lake, he blasted under the barrel turning up with a flaming bright orange fist.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist and Flame elbow**" Natsu roared as a stream of orange flames exploded from his elbow, then another circle appeared tripling his speed with a bellow he slammed the turbo charged iron fist against the barrel right in the middle the force bent the barrel in a arc as the cannon axles and supports snapped as the cannon was uprooted from it's place and ripped through the roof before splashing into the lake.

"Now thats taking care of" Erza exhaled in relief as she quipped a sword and pointed it forward "Attack" she ordered.

Jose in his throne was about to fire when all of a sudden it was bashed right out of his roof, surprising him because it was not a simple task to pull up, first his barrier was taking down and now his precious cannon.

"no matter Shadow shades attack and wake the Giant up" Jose ordered as 1000's of purple phantoms came out dressed like reapers and went over to the Fairy Tail Members as the Guild stood up rocks that were stuck broke off as it grew robotic limbs with a ugly looking face, the Guild turned into a Giant walking robot and started drawing something.

"We stop that thing now" Macao said alarmed.

* * *

Natsu was outside he felt the hairs in the back of hit neck stand up "I need to find the Elements or at least one" he stated Natsu sniffed the air and paused when he smelt a fiery energy "That must be Element of fire" he thought about it "you know what screw it I want to test an Element of fire" he stated and landed in the wrecked roof where the Element of fire appeared named Totomaru.

"You must be The Element of fire, I can smell fire mages a mile away" Natsu stated.

"It is I Laddie, I'm Totomaru of the Great Flame" Totomaru said.

"Really, means you can control any fire interesting, well I'm Natsu 'The Salamander' Son of Igneel the fire dragon" Natsu introduced with a head bow "Lets see who will win Totomaru the Great Flame or the Son of a Fire Dragon" he said.

The two stood infront of another with narrowed eyes, Natsu closed the distance in a blink and plowed a fist on fire in Great Flame's stomach sending him across the room.

"Okay first blow was giving, now lets go" Totomaru as he slashed with his sword but Natsu ducked, sidestepped and dodged to the sides pass the slashes.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" Natsu called Totomaru made a fire circle tried to make the attack reflect, but Natsu grimaced and the attack blasted right through, hitting him in the face sending him through the thick walls and crashed in a room 5 yards away, Natsu walked over to him who got up with a groan.

**"Fire molding: Javelins**" He barked sent several Javelins made of fire at Great Flame who stopped them.

"I can control any flames" Totomaru hissed the Javelins ends grew and tried to hit Natsu but he squinted and they stopped again he roared and several streams of fire exploded from them catching Great Flame in the flames.

**"Hell Dragon Blazing Fist**" Natsu bellowed charging forward slamming a fist covered in Hellfire, into the flames hitting Toromaru in the stomach sending him out of the flames clothing on fire he collided with the far wall in the back of the room they were in.

"I'm not even using 10% of my power against you, I must say I'm disappointed" Natsu frowned

"You dare mock me" Totomaru bellowed jumping forward ready to strike him down with his sword.

"**Fire Molding: Katana**" Natsu ordered as flames formed and shaped a Katana made of fire and it got solid as Natsu put his will and feeling into it making it firm as iron and blocked the slash and parried which was blocked, he sidestepped a stab and grabbed Totomaru's arm trapping it in under his arm putting pressure on the elbow joint and stepping and tripped his ankle and headbutted Great Flame in the face with the side of his temple knocking him off his feet and sent a burning slash across the stomach burning him but not killing him as he fell on the floor.

Natsu made the Katana go away "If thats the best The Element of the Great Flame can do, as a Fire Dragon Slayer I'm offended, so be gone" he stated in a cold hard voice before sending a strong punch with it on fire to his face sending him flying through the walls and out of the side of the robot on the other side and into the water but luckily it was shallow and he was floating to land, knocked out.

"Way to Man up" a familiar voice said, Natsu looked and saw Elfman and Gray.

"That was not hard at all" Natsu frowned "Gajeel would've done better" he said.

"any way we need to stop this thing down now" Gray spoke.

"I know, one of the Elements is out meaning there is 3 left" Natsu said "I immediately felt the Abyss break power down a bit when Fire was taking out" he told them.

"Means there is water, air and earth" Gray nodded.

"Correct now lets kick this overgrown walking robots rocky ass" Natsu told them then grunted when a familiar High-heel flew through the air hitting him in the head "What in Fire King's-" he frowned as he caught the falling heel.

"Mira!?" The three gaped but Natsu recovered with his serious gaze as a irked Mirajane was standing there 10 yards away with one high-heel still on and one barefoot.

"Sis what are you doing here?" Elfman demanded.

"I'm here to help" Mira responded.

"You'll get yourself hurt or killed, this isn't Grunts this is the Element 4 here" Gray replied.

"Well 3 actually" Elfman corrected "The new manlier Natsu took him down, like a Real Man" he cheered.

"Please stop with the _New Natsu_, I am the same Natsu just a bit rebuilt and serious" Natsu said in a firm voice "Now if you plan on throwing shoes at someone throw them at Phantom not us" he told her with serious tone.

"I 'll throw them at anyone who uses bad language, including you so watch your mouth" Mirajane said matching his gaze "or your helping me with the dishes back at the Guild" she threatened.

"You can't be serious" Natsu scowled.

"Uh Natsu here's a little advise, don't test big sis because she will keep her threats" Elfman warned Natsu.

"Okay fine" Natsu grumbled then frowned deeper as he looked at the hallway sniffing the air "I smell dirt and rock" he stated then Element of the Earth came up in thin air.

"Am afraid your not getting any closer" Sol of The Great Earth spoke with a gasp.

"It's Sol" Mira frowned.

"Keep sharp and watch out" Natsu told them in a stern and all business voice, they nodded getting ready.

"Oh I'm afraid you can't get out of here alive" Sol said then launching a large limb of Rock at them at a fast speed, Natsu quickly reacted with lightning like speed, he rooted his feet in the ground and caught the giant limb with his hands only moving a half an inch.

"Oh my a Strong one you are" Sol gasped and cheered clapping and two walls of rock tried to squish him but Natsu let go moved back and braced his arms out catching them and pushing **"Fire Dragon Roar"** he barked letting out a stream of Redish orange fire at the limb melt it into a melted slab of molten rock gritting his teeth Natsu grunted and pulled the walls off the ground and chucked them at Sol one at a time who held a hand out and they fell apart in pebbles.

"Now guys!" Natsu called, Elfman jumped with a big metal arm Sol turned to him raising a hand but got caught off when Mirajane threw her other high-heel at him hitting Sol in the face.

Gray jumped on the wall ran across it jumping at Sol "**Ice Make: Cannon"** he called making a big cannon of ice shooting Sol with a blast of ice to Elfman who knocked him with his metal arm to Natsu, who jumped at him yelling igniting a fist with Bright orange fire **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"** slamming the attack in Sol's gut knocking him 30 yards slamming through a high arch of a door making a large hole in it as he broke through it.

"Good team work" Natsu nodded with a neutral expression.

"Lets keep it that way" Gray agreed Elfman and Mira nodded, Sol got back up.

"Now it's unfortunate that you made me angry" Sol gasped.

"Shut up and fight" Natsu shot back, then Sol sent another limb attack at them but Natsu jumped forward "**Fire Dragon Crushing Iron Fang"** he called striking the combined attack with a the ridge of his hand and finger tips in a downward chop on the limbs head with a burst of flames it broke in pieces.

"Natsu throw me" Elfman ordered who nodded grabbed Elfman by the metal arm.

"Gray distract him" Natsu called to Gray.

**"Ice make: freeze ray**" Gray voiced send a ray of freezing cold ice at Sol who raised a earth Shield in front freezing the rock and sending it back but Natsu plowed right through it with a fist pointed out and threw Elfman at Sol who couldn't react in time, Elfman decked him in the face sending him flying on the floor, then Gray and Natsu doubled teamed and Punched Sol with a double uppercut to the jaw sending him flying back and crashing on the floor.

"Goddamn bullies" Sol glowered but got knocked out when Mirajane struck him in the head with a high-heel.

"Watch your mouth" Mirajane glared at him.

"two down two to go" Elfman said with a fist pump.

"Don't fist pump yet save it after this war" Natsu reminded him sternly.

"Agreed" Gray nodded, Natsu glared as he picked up a familiar scent "Gajeel's not here, then he sensed trouble "You three deal with the last 2 elements I'll deal with Gajeel" he told them they nodded and Natsu ran back out at a inhuman speed back to the city.


	11. Chapter 11 Gajeel and Jose's defeat

Natsu was racing back into the streets trying to find trouble he sensed, he crashed through the roof of a damaged building and felt a faint scent of rustic metal and perfume and a weird shimmering crystal "Loke" Natsu frowned smelling the scent that had many girl scents.

"Natsu it's you, get me out" Loke said, Natsu then felt the entrapment til he found a weakness he sent a powerful punch in it shattered like glass and he caught Loke.

"What happened?" Natsu demanded.

"I was fighting that Metal face studded person when all of sudden I ran out of energy" Loke explained.

"Well he is a dragon slayer and your still alive so, your lucky he just knocked you down" Natsu told him "But hope you got some licks in" he spoke.

"a few solid ones yes" Loke nodded.

"Good you did your best, but let this failure motivate you" Natsu told him walking out but stopped and said "After all the best teacher, is failure" he stated as he walked out.

* * *

Natsu headed back outside "He must be back at Phantom" he glared and took off "I don't like turn around's" Natsu said as he blasted off. He reached the Giant in seconds and broke right through the stone walls making a large hole, he landed hard on the floor making a loud thud and made cracks appeared around his boots.

He glared at the three in front Gajeel and two others one female with tannish orange skin and a phantom bandanna around her head and another male, he looked at the unconscious Lucy at Gajeel's feet "i've come for her" he walked forward.

"show him the window" Gajeel ordered.

The two moved forward meeting him Natsu swung hitting the guy in the face sending him back, he stepped into the girls guard placing a finger to her head and flicked her making her crash into a wall, Natsu then whistled and Happy appeared in a blink at top speed.

"Happy get Lucy out of here" Natsu said in a low and grim voice.

"Oh I don't think so" Gajeel sneered and sent a Iron Dragon Club at Happy but Natsu stepped in the way and caught the attack in his hand rooting his feet on the floor and stopped it "Now" Natsu ordered.

"Aye sir" Happy saluted and grabbed Lucy flying them out the hole Natsu made.

"Not that I care but, there is a open window you could've used" Gajeel scowled "You made a grave mistake confronting me" he said.

"Funny your grave mistake was attacking our Guild, critically injured Levy, Jet and Droy, your last mistake was going after Lucy" Natsu glared as his magic power grew higher, as fire appeared around him and Gajeel did the same.

Gajeel changed his body to metal dragon scales **"Iron Dragon: Hard Fist!"** He roared and Orange fire engulfed Natsu's right fist and the two jumped at each other.

With a yells of anger the two slammed their fists into the other, the floor ripped up from the huge shock wave from the impact, they blocked the other's elbow strike by the other's bottom of their forearm, Natsu blocked another punch by pressing his wrist against Gajeel's, he ducked under another swing and grabbed Gajeel's wrist from the side turned under Gajeel and flipped him several feet on the floor with a crash.

Gajeel got back up but Natsu slammed a powerful punch engulfed with a rather impressive orange fire in his jaw setting him off balance, he slammed a uppercut with the same amount of fire in his stomach doubling him over and kneed him in the face that was on fire shooting his head back and slammed another powerful punch in his chest launching Gajeel across the room smashing into the wall.

"Where was the Gusto you had earlier?" Natsu demanded as he walked forward.

Gajeel roared and charged swinging powerfully the air from the missed kicks and strikes tore up the floor, Natsu ducked dodged and blocked each attack his limbs engulfed in flames, he ducked stepped forward slammed a kick into Gajeel's ankle making him stumble, he caught the leg spun and tossed Gajeel across the room jumped at him.

**"Fire Dragon Iron fist!"** Natsu roared as bright orange fire charged his left and he slammed the attack in Gajeel's face.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!"** slamming the blazing foot into his ribs with a roundhouse, then his crimson and yellow appeared on his right and bright orange fire on his whole left leg **"Hell Dragon Blazing Fist!"** as he slammed the attack in his ribs **"Fire Dragon Tail Bash!**" he roared slamming a spinning outside crescentkick to his jaw sending Gajeel painfully through the wall parts of his clothes on fire.

Natsu narrowed his eyes and his body was covered in thick bright orange flames before his body became fire and took off with a trail of fire aat a fast speed

Gajeel stood up in a room 5 yards away with a frustrating groan then Natsu suddenly appeared infront of him with engulfed with orange fire his two hands were interlocked together as fire engulfed his forearms and hands **"Fire Dragon Jaw!"** he roared slamming the attack on Gajeel's head slamming him face first on the floor cracking the whole floor with large cracks and leaving a sizable crater to form.

Natsu stood back and jumped high in the air and sped back down surrounded with Hellfire and the fire circled around his feet and made a dome shape sphere **"Hell Dragon Flaming Impact!"** as he Gajeel sat up and blocked the attack with a iron Dragon club the huge explosion rocked the giant and breaking the floor under them making the through the next two floors fall on the next two floors trading hits back and forth before landing on the floor hard badly cracking the floor under them they got up.

* * *

Mira, Elfman and Gray were heading through the giant trying to find the last of Element 4, when the Giant shook violently knocking them off their feet.

"was that an earthquake?" Mirajane asked worried.

"No that would be Natsu" Gray spoke as another impact tremor shook the giant more "and may have found Gajeel" he said.

"Talk about a manly clash" Elfman said bracing against a wall as the two Dragon Slayers.

"Lets get out of here" Gray stated.

"Whys that" Elfman asked, then a giant thud impacted the roof above them which cracked as the tremors crack the walls around them.

"Thats why" Gray pointed out, the three ran out of the Guild "plus the last two are outside" he said.

they left and the two Dragon Slayers crashed on the floor minutes later cracking it, Gajeel got up first and swung a kick at Natsu's head but Natsu got on a knee and grabbed the leg by the ankle then grabbing it with his other turned and threw him through the wall next to him and shot after him they parried and blocked attacks going as the flew across the room, Natsu then blocked another followed by another and slammed fire engulfed fists at him getting him in the side and ribs and an uppercut to the jaw and a high kick to the face followed by slamming both feet on his stomach sending him on the ground then channeling his fire to his feet he shot down like a rocket and slamming his head against Gajeel's lower stomach sending him through the floor he landed on his feet first and jumped up with blinding speed.

**"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!**" Natsu roared headbutting Gajeel again in the solarplex's as he was covered in fire the fire exploded as he sent them back up to another tower on the giant as Gajeel crashed against the ceiling cracking it and through a hole, Natsu landed back down gracefully glaring grimly up at him as Gajeel glared death at him.

* * *

Gray was standing on a building when it started raining "Raining in the middle of a sunny day" he said then a women dressed in blue clothes and a tall dark blue hat and a pink umbrella "drip drip drip drop" she spoke "I'm Juvia of the great sea and you won't get Lucy" she said with a blank gaze.

3 minutes later they started fighting with Gray having a bit of a difficulty because Juvia can turn to water then after landing a solid hit Juvia was about to fall like a rain drop, but as she fell Gray grabbed her wrist "Why save Juvia?" she asked then gray grabbed her other hand and pulled her up and laid her on the ground.

"Cause even an enemy doesn't deserve to give up cause there lonely" Gray told her.

"So nice and generous" Juvia stated before her eyes turned to hearts and fainted with a creepy smile.

"Another one down" Mira stated.

"Why does she have that creepy grin" Elfman frowned.

"finally a good dream" Gray shrugged.

"Okay who's left?" Elfman asked.

"Totomaru of the Great Fire was trounced by Natsu" Mira counted "Sol of The Great Earth thanks to team work was taking out, Juvia of the Great Sea was beaten by Gray" she said.

"Then that just leaves" Gray glared to Phantom's Guild.

"Aria of The Great Sky is all that remains" Mirajane stated before glaring fiercely back at the Guild to "He's going to be the toughest to beat and also the one who drained Master's Magic" she narrowed her eyes.

"And we stop him, we stop the Abyss Break" Gray glared.

"Lets man up and take him down" Elfman agreed as they took off.

* * *

Erza entered the Guild and she felt a presence and jumped back several feet and saw Aria.

"I am Aria of The Great sky, as the 4th I'm the strongest of the Element 4" Aria proclaimed "and -" he said but got caught off guard when Erza requiped into her **Blackwing Armor **and decked him with the hilt of her sword and knocking him back a few yards.

"Well Aria prepare to meet your fate" Erza stated in a voice like steel, just then something smashed through the wall, it was a flaming like comet that plowed through the floor at breakneck speed as whatever it was traveled through under the floor leaving a huge crack that traveled outside.

"Was that Natsu?" Erza asked baffled from the sudden events.

"Dragons these days always after the other, so sad waah" Aria cried bawling his eyes out.

"are you crying?" Erza spoke as she had two sweatdrops on the side and back of her head.

Outside

The street outside the Guild cracked and Natau and Gajeel erupted from the ground in a explosion of debris and into the air the two landed on the roof of a house opposite from the other and crouched silvery green energy emerged from Gajeel as he powered up to half of his power, Natsu responded by fiery orange and red energy emerged from him and turned his power to 20 percent.

The two launched at each other destroying the roof they were on with roars of anger they slammed their fists into the other making a large shock wave of energy and wind destroying several buildings around them.

Natsu knowing what to do as he got serious because before he was testing Gajeel, so he knew his fight patterns and his openings. Natsu got in ducked a overhead swing and with a fist engulfed in flames he slammed it in Gajeel's jaw and blocked another pressing his forearm against Gajeel's and slammed his free into his ribs hard and decked him in the face his blows making the metal scales chip and crack, then slammed a front kick in his stomach knocking him backwards and blasted up to him and in a second Gajeel flew back as several punched too fast to see impacted with his face and stomach.

Gajeel stopped as corrected him self as he crashed on a roof and took off by Natsu disappeared.

"Looking for me?" Natsu said behind him Gajeel quickly turned and sent a** Iron Club** at him but Natsu caught it by the side of the pillar, he lifted his leg and stopped a pillar leg by pressing his foot against it, he sprung around with his hand on the Club.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!**" Natsu yelled sending a right foot in bright orange flames against his jaw **"Purgatory Dragon Tail Swat!"** he roared slamming a crescent kick with a leg covered in red and black flames as he twirled with the momentum in his face to **"Hell Dragon Melting Talon's!"** He roared making his fingers ridged and firm slashing Gajeel across the chest at an angle with the hand covered with Hellfire leaving melted red glowing scales, the heat melted a huge hole in the armor revealing normal skin

Gajeel charged but Natsu sidestepped and grabbed his Face his other hand was circling with bright orange fire spiraling to his forearm as he brought it back

**"Fire Dragon Slayer art: Burning Rage!"** Natsu roared and slammed the fist in Gajeel's torso and a dozen thick tree trunk size tendrils of fire exploded every inch of Gajeel's body and sending him flying 30 yards away with a large firestorm of bright orange flames .

* * *

Mira, Gray, and Elfman we running on a street 30 yards away from the two Brawling Dragons when The Iron Dragon Slayer came bouncing across the last 2 roofs the three went to an allay his upper clothes in ribbons and armor cracked.

Then The Fire Dragon Slayer came rocketing at breakneck speed his legs once again engulfed in Hellfire as it formed a dome shape circle **"Hell Dragon Flaming Impact!"** he roared this time hitting Gajeel in the chest with both feet the attack exploding on him sending him on the street his armor gone leaving a 2 foot crater with his shape in it. Natsu landed on the roof and glared down at Gajeel.

"Is this the best you can do?" Natsu frowned with a hard and steel like voice.

"I still have some fight left and tricks so no, I'll never loose to pink haired Fairy like you" Gajeel snarled back.

"My hair isn't Pink it's Salmon, you walking Garbage can" Natsu shot back as he jumped down from the roof 8 feet away from Gajeel who got up and tossed a vile at Natsu which exploded in his face as a cloud of Black smoke temporarily blinded him and felt a Iron Club to the face knocking him back several yards leaving a trench, he heard the air whoosh and tilted his head dodging another attack and heard what sounded like a buzzsaw he tilted his body back and attack went over him, he then swept Gajeel off his feet and flipped backwards to his feet and wiped his eyes and opened them and he could see Gajeel's arm into some type of sword with the edges spinning around like a chainsaw.

He dodged another attack but it was only a diversion for another bigger attack .

**"Iron Dragon's Ground Attack!"** Gajeel roared slamming two Pillars in the street and the ground ruptured and several huge pillars slammed into Natsu sending him flying back and crashing into a house with such force the house fell down.

"Natsu!" Mira, Gray and Elfman yelled in shock but then the rubble was launched up as a pillar of orange flames blasted the pieces of and Natsu jumped from the remains looking rather, annoyed?.

"Impressive you actually made me feel that alittle" Natsu admitted cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders "but still Igneel, Atlas and Ragnarok hit way harder than that and they'er not made of Iron" He glared as his right hand engulfed in flames and getting hotter and brighter.

He shot forward with flames coming out of his feet low to the ground in a blink of an eye Natsu stomped into a stance cracking the street right in front of the pillars that hit him, with his arm cocked back with the attack ready.

**"Fire Dragons Magma Blast!"** Natsu roared as he slammed a palmheel strike and a comet of Red and bright yellow lava colored like fireball, the attack plowed right through the iron pillar, the insane heat of the flames melted the pillars into melted puddle of iron and struck Gajeel sending him flying crashing into the ground, leaving a deep trench.

Natsu then with a yell of anger he slammed a fist with bright orange flames on the ground focusing and the street ruptured and cracked as flames tore through the cracks before erupting Gajeel back in explosion of fire

"Time to wrap this up" Natsu said firmly with a sharp gaze he charged forward closing the gape in 3 seconds at a insane speed with one fist reared back covered with bright orange fire charging and getting larger and to the side of a large serving tray and the other with red and black flames to his forearm **"Fire Dragon Demolition Fist!"** As he pulled his arm back and sent it forward as a fire dragon circle appeared infront of the fist the Natsu slammed the attack in Gajeel's face as he turned his scales back on a huge flaming fist of pure fire exploding in Gajeel's face blowing off the scales and sending the Iron Dragon Slayer back in the air at high speed the ground tearing up in chunks as the trench widened and deepened but Natsu wasn't done and closed in again with his other hand and forearm increasing with flames to.

**"Purgatory Dragon Judgement Hammer!"** Natsu roared slamming the second attack in his stomach as another explosion of scorching flames and torrent slammed Gajeel on the street skidding back leaving a deeper trench where he crashed into a building wall front 20 yards away making the house fall apart in flames.

Gajeel pulled himself out battered and beaten, and unable to fight any more Natsu was already standing in front of him "Go on finish me off" Gajeel glared "I don't attack a downed person" Natsu shook his head "but still you have my respect, for you living up to your reputation as a Iron Dragon Slayer, however It's a disappointment your going on about it in the wrong way" he scowled with hard gaze

"But you didn't have to start a war just because you wanted to fight me" Making Gajeel do a stiffing with shock "Yeah I know all about that from this fight and our early brawl because no one in your guild could stand against you or too afraid and you wanted a worthy opponent" he stated.

"I could hear your heart race with excitement" Natsu said "and you have immense magic power and you were showing me that just now to impress me" he told him,

"Whatever I quit Phantom and am leaving this town" Gajeel grumbled but couldn't move, Natsu gave him a disk of iron "Here eat and get, since your free send a letter saying you want to spar than I'm there" Natsu said.

"Fine but your battle ain't over" Gajeel frowned and at the disk and his injuries healed and he left.

"You know you three you shouldn't be near a Dragon Slayer's fight it's quite dangerous" Natsu stated with sharp gaze looking at Mira, Gray and Elfman.

"Sorry, but you were the one who tossed him here" Gray replied

"We can talk about that later there still is a couple left, Aria and Jose" Mira spoke.

"Well just Jose actually" Natsu corrected "I saw the finger paint disappear at the corner of my eye during my fight with Gajeel" Natsu informed, then the four ran through the streets ready to take down the final boss, Jose. Natsu then stopped as his ears picked up noises from the Phantom Guild and a splintering cracking sound blocks away.

Natsu jumped on a roof top and his eyes widened in anger as he saw Fairy Tail's Guildhall crumble down with a octopus made of darkness just finishing destroying it, he leapt down his eyes shadowed by his hair as every memory he had arriving at the Guild as a kid with Makarov, meeting Gray, Erza, Mira and Lisanna and everyone there.

"Whats wrong" Gray said stopping.

"That sniveling clown dressed Simpleton, attacking our guild and kidnapping Lucy wasn't enough but destroying it is the last straw" Natsu hissed then clenched a fist as veins in his forearm bulged "JOSE! I'm gonna tear you apart!" Natsu roared in fury then he tapped into his magic power and the ground trembled, then fire surrounded the outline of his body as it exploded in a large pillar of flames that formed a shape of a dragon as his his whole eyes turned reddish orange as his magic power level stopped hiding and made it self known and rose to a insane level but Natsu made sure it didn't all come out, he didn't want to destroy a huge chunk or half of the town, the town already had enough damage from his Clash with Gajeel.

He then crouched and pushed off the ground with a leg making a large crater to form as Natsu exploded up in the air and made a mad dash to the Guild.

"Don't be an idiot!" Gray called after the now really irate Dragon slayer, actually irate is putting it lightly, he was past furious he was thoroughly Enflamed all the way up.

* * *

Deep in the woods a hut with an ornery old pink haired women named Porlyusica was watching over Makarov, his eyes opened as he sensed Natsu's magic power rising _"So I was right he was hiding it"_ he thought "It's Natsu, he's magic level did grow as while as his powers" he said softly, he got out.

"He must stay and rest" Ordered Porlyusica with a frown.

"Oh please when have I ever listened to you" Makarov replied.

Back with Natsu he rocketed to the Guild as he heard Erza was fighting Jose but was winded from the days long events and was spent.

Jose Sensing Natsu's Outburst "What an unruly Dragon" He frowned.

Erza Sensing the Natsu's enraged magic level rising power "He maybe unruly but his still a very powerful wizard and infact instead of waiting around for 2 years" "He took the time to train and grew stronger than you could have ever imagined, in fact he could just be strong as Gildarts" Erza spoke.

"Oh please no matter what training that brat had can't beat a Wizard like me" Jose sneered, then a spade sneaked attacked Erza and went through her making her drop to her knees, with no power left.

"Bye Titania but nice fight, liked the entertainment" Jose smirked evilly as he charged a spell.

"Then your gonna love me" A angry and low voice spoke, Jose turned and a fist slammed into his face sending him flying all the way back from the force and into a wall breaking it, Jose glared at the attacker and saw one really furious Natsu Dragneel glaring death at him. Erza just smirked.

"Erza stand back, this area is going to become a war zone" Natsu said in a grim tone, Erza crawled by a wall near the door in case she needed to leave.

Jose stood "Ah the Mighty Salamander, it won't be much of a match even Titania Erza last longer than you could" he sneered.

"The Dragon's and wizards that roar and talk with arrogance before a fight are the first to fall" Natsu replied coldly "Another thing-" he started.

**"Dead Wave!"** Jose spoke casting a dark spell at him, but a wave of heat rose the temperature in the area he launched a blast of mixed flames of Hellfire and Classic bright orange fire at the spell 3 seconds later the fire burnt the spell away.

He glared death at Jose and with a flash of fire he was in Jose Face and sent a powerful kick to his stomach doubling Jose over and spit spat out of his mouth and he sent a raising kick to his jaw sending him flying into the air, Natsu jumped up and slammed a flaming fist in his face sending the Master back on the floor bouncing and gouging it before slamming into the a pillar it crumbled to pieces.

Jose glared at Natsu who was glaring back with a burning gaze "I wasn't done talking, didn't your mother teach you manners" Natsu said with a sharp glare.

"grr" Jose Growled as he was surrounded by dark magic aura **"Dead Wave pulse!"** he barked sending streams of darkness at Natsu but with inhuman speed he moved forward dodging, jumping and rolling under streams, he reached Jose and with a arm engulfed with fire slammed a fist hard into the aura of magic the fire spreaded around it and burnt away the dark spell and pressing forward decked Jose in the face sending back into the wall breaking another section.

**"Dead Skull!"** Jose screamed sending a dark skull made of darkness at Natsu, Natsu just glared.

**"Fire Dragon Flaming Fist!"** Natsu roared thrusting his fist out and a stream of flames hit the attack cutting right through, Natsu controlling the flames jumped forward they engulfed his arm and the fire turned into a huge fist slammed it into Jose sending him flying back smashing through walls.

Natsu crouched and took after him with a fist engulfed with flames and he increased his magic level making the room crack and shake.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu roared ramming the attack in his stomach and thrusting the fire engulfed fist at him **"Fire Molding: Pillar!"** he roared sending a Pillar of fire hitting Jose in the face it stretched and slammed Jose on the floor ramming him into a wall leaving a deep trench.

"Enough am a Wizard Saint, i'm stronger than that fool Makarov!-" Jose barked but Natsu slammed a knee in his face knocking his head back he grabbed Jose's hair and slammed him deep in the floor headfirst, he pulled him out and turned slamming Jose on the floor on the other side leaving a a deep Jose shape in the floor and whipped around bashed him into the wall next to him then grabbed him by the collar and slammed a heavy punch to Jose's face snapping his head to the side but pulled him turned and threw Jose across the room smashing into a stone balcony hard enough to crack it and crash back on the floor.

"Shut up your voice and rants are like nails clawing a chalk board, now shut up and fight" Natsu shot back.

"as you wish" They two charged at each other, Natsu was faster he dodged an attack grabbed Jose wrist pulled and elbowed him in the face and sent a flaming uppercut to the stomach and uppercut to the jaw grabbed his face and slammed him on the floor picked him up and punched him across the room.

Flashed over to him sending a axekick to his back slamming him on the floor caught him by the back of neck slamming him face first on the floor.

"You never should have messed with Fairy Tail, it was the biggest mistake of your life cause now I'm gonna burn you and your Guild to the ground" Natsu spoke angrily as his magic flared around him starting to melt and break the room.

_"The Flame of the Fire Dragon's rains down from the sky and burn everything to ash, Plummet from sky and burn my enemy" _Natsu Chanted raising a arm and closing a hand into a fist as the hand glowed reddish and bright orange as his magic rose to insane levels, the pressure and growing magic made the Guild tremble and get hotter as it melted, anyone in it felt the insane heat and hightail it out with Erza following.

**"Fire Dragon's Wrath!" **Natsu roared as he slammed his glowing fist in the ground, then from the sky it turned dark red as a huge fire dragon symbol formed high in the sky a giant ball of pure fire crashed down from the sky with the force a meteor striking the Guild and blowing it up in a huge inferno of roaring flames taking out the whole Guild hole right off the map and made the area shake the heat burnt away the Shades.

The flames died and Natsu pulled a badly burnt but still alive Jose throwing him roughly on the land. Natsu looked and saw a shocked Fairy tail, Elfman, Mira Erza and Gray just arrived, with a petrified Phantom lord's Guild members.

"Let this be a lesson to You Phantom's, you come after Fairy tail again and I'll pay you back 100 times over and make what looks today seem pathetic" Natsu snarled as he flashed away in a puff of fire.


	12. Chapter 12 Gone Again

Hours later Natsu left from after the Battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, The Rune Knights showed got their stories so Natsu didn't have to deal with that, Lucky Natsu.

Mira was cleaning up after their celebration for beating Phantom when she heard Footsteps, she turned and saw Natsu and Happy "There you are where were you?" She spoke.

"Lets say I didn't feel like talking to the Rune Knights so I booked it out" Natsu smirked.

"Lucky, the others were antsy thats why we had a small party" Mira told him.

"Well as long as they have nothing to hide and be professional, they shouldn't worry too much" Natsu replied.

"So where you off to?" Mira asked then looked at the bag he uses to travel with and her eyes widened.

"Well I'm afraid I'm off again, figured I tell you so you don't worry again" Natsu explained.

"You just got back and now your leaving, again?" Mira spoke.

"and I give you my word I'll return" Natsu promised "the reason be, I told my Grandfather and Uncle after my training was over about the conflict with Phantom and allowed me to go only if I come back afterwords and learn how," he started looked around listened to his surroundings for anyone listening "To be The Prince of Fire Dragons" he told her.

"The reason why I hid my magic power level and didn't mention about being a Prince right away because I wanted to make sure I earned it" Natsu explained.

"I think you have" Mira smirked.

"There's more for me to learn about being a Prince than just a increase in magic power" Natsu said stern voice "You have to uphold the responsibility's of a Prince" he told her.

"But know this I'll be back and you know I never lie especially to you or the others or go back on my word" Natsu smirked.

"I know, just make Igneel proud I know I am proud of the man your turning into" Mirajane smiled "I just miss the theatrics" she smirked.

"Tell you what I'll try to find some of it back" Natsu told her.

"It would make the Guild less boring" Mira smirked "here you might get hungry" she said placing some of fresh plate of several large steaks and place them in a large bag and a container of fire and gave it to Natsu.

"I will miss your cooking" Natsu said "Well this is good bye for now" he told her and she gave him a tight hug.

"You take care of yourself, you hear me" Mira said sternly grabbing his scarf with her hands, looking him in the eye.

"I promise" Natsu said placing his forehead against hers "and think of what I told you" he said.

"I will" Mira nodded.

Natsu smirked and turned and left, for the second time.

"Gone again" Mira sighed.

* * *

Hours later when Natsu vanished again, it was the next day Erza was pissed to find out Natsu left the Guild again and only told one person, and gonna be gone for who knows how long.

"That Idiot!" Erza yelled slamming an armored fist on a table breaking it and sending the the Guild hiding from the angry red head.

"Calm down he said he will be back" Makarov said "besides I sense he is meant for more than just a Mage" he spoke.

"When he gets back I'm making him do That" Erza snapped making them once again shiver at mention of _That_

With Natsu He shivered.

"I have feeling I'm screwed when we get back" Natsu spoke.

Later in a different place

Natsu arrived in another training area with Granite around them and dense forest and he summoned Atlas Flame and Ragnarok again.

**_"You actually kept your promise, at first we thought you just used us to get stronger"_ **Atlas Spoke.

"There's more to me than just being a powerful mage, I want to make my Father Igneel proud, so I want to learn how to be a Prince of All fire Dragons" Natsu in a dead serious voice "and P.S I wouldn't dare use my Fire Dragon family like that" he added making them nod with approval

**_"You taking the first step into a larger world and Training will be more Stricter and harsher, but we're confident you can do it"_ **Ragnarok nodded.

"As long as I remain determined like before, I know I can" Natsu spoke but not cockily.

**_ "First do you remember your training with Igneel?_"** Atlas Flame asked.

"Well I see pieces of it, when I stop to think it becomes a bit clearer, he mentioned there was four different types of fire Dragons" Natsu spoke "First Fire Dragons, Hellfire Dragon's, Purgatory Fire dragon's and the hottest of them all but behind the Fire Dragon King, Azure Fire Dragons" he told them "but what does Azure Fire Dragon's have to do with it" he asked.

_**"Alot actually, You ready to meet your Aunt Sapphire Blaze" **_Atlas asked.

"Aunt?" Natsu said raising a brow.

**_"That is correct Nephew"_ **A booming feminine voice spoke from behind some boulders the ground shook as heavy footsteps got closer and a Dragoness with blue scales with black spines and narrow snout and golden orange eyes, she reached below Ragnarok's neck.

"Sapphire Blaze and Aunt good to see you" Natsu bowed his head with respect.

**_"At least Igneel and these two taught you manners"_** Sapphire spoke.

"eh more Respect and patience to be honest, Table Manners still lacking" Natsu scratched his head.

_** "not surprised terrible table manners isn't the worse,**** besides Dragons** **are**_ _**not big on table manners"**_ Sapphire nodded.

"So not to sound rude but, How did you get here because don't I have to summon you like Atlas and Ragnarok?" Natsu said.

**_"you would be correct I summoned her"_** Ragnarok spoke up.

_**"And I asked her to but"**_ Atlas Flame said.

"Picky about wonder why ether Train me or not" Natsu smirked.

**"_Well I'm bit more flexible but in some degree I am Picky, but not as much as them"_ **Sapphire nodded her head to Atlas and Ragnarok who sweat-dropped with mild annoyance.

"Well I don't blame them for being that way, they like results first" Natsu replied "Ingeel also said Azure Dragons are bigger Hotheads than Fire Dragons" he said.

"**_To put it mildly yes, Second hottest Fire type and even bigger hotheads fits the scale_**" Sapphire admitted.

"And You piss off the King of the Fire Dragons, run like Hell" Natsu nodded.

_**"Yeah Big Bro Igneel was definitely somedragon you never wanted to get angry"** _Atlas Flame admitted with a snort of fire.

**_"So are we gonna stand around talking or are gonna to train"_** Ragnarok spoke with a sigh

"Right I'm fired up Now" Natsu spoke.

_**"Brother's famous line"**_ Atlas snorted.

**_"__we'll see How Fired_ up you are after I'm done with you"** Sapphire warned with an evil look.

"Bring it Aunty" Natsu challenged.

Later Sapphire Blaze taught Natsu all about Azure Fire Dragons why even earth and Iron dragon's stayed away from the most, Natsu showed his Aunt Sapphire Blaze what he learned and what he accomplished in the 2 years with Atlas and Ragnarok _**"Well you've taking impressive first 3 steps when most would Quit or take the easy way out"**_ Sapphire said **_"But now you will deal with my training and will not be easy"_** said with a firm glance.

"I'd be disappointed if it was" Natsu spoke in a plain voice.

Time Skip 1 year

A year Later from Training with Sapphire Blaze Natsu learned new Slayer skills and took time to go over them thoroughly.

_**"Okay Natsu show me what you learned"**_ Sapphire shouts.

**"Azure Dragon Eradicating Fist!"** Natsu Roared as his fists were covered in Azure Flames and plowed it thought a huge boulder at full force shattering it in burning black pieces and oblerating two more before punching a tree setting on fire and uprooted burning to a black trunk that was a large tree which shattered 200 feet away.

**"Azure Dragon Claw!"** Natsu roared slamming a spinning hookkick with his left foot covered in blue fire into three at a time breaking them in half the halves flew to the side melted away into melted rock as thick blue flames ate them away and

**"Azure Dragon Omega Blaster!"** Natsu roared getting into a stance with his the ends of his palms touching his hands were engulfed in blue flames a a huge blast of Blue and dark blue spiraling stream of flames shot out taking the other halves and burning a 2 feet deep and 200 yard trench in the ground

minutes later he went over every single spell and Slayer art Sapphire taught him **"Azure Dragon Torching ROOAAR!"** Natsu finished unleashing a 200 meter wide and 100 meter tall stream of Azure and blue flames spewed from his mouth leaving a 500 meter of melted and burnt boulders, black and toppled trees a 30 foot deep and 100 yard blackened trench in the ground.

_**"Remarkable you completed those new Dragon Slayer skills"** _Sapphire nodded _**"and I saw nothing but steely and burning determination thats on par with any type of flames, you truly are Igneels son"**_ she told him.

_**"But Now this type of Training's done it's time to step it up"**_ Ragnarok spoke.

"Lets do it" Natsu spoke with a serious and determined glare but a confident smirk.


	13. Chapter 13 A Prince Emerges

3 years have past since Natsu left his training was more harsher and strict and tougher, but each day and minute he completed the harder level of Training really well, he listened to what his Dragon family told him everything about being the Prince of All Fire Dragons. the days and nights were long but when it was down time they would talk about their selves what happened in their lifetimes and having a few laughs.

Weeks later Natsu spent time studying Dragon Glyph s further and boosting his physical abilities, he can rip apart a hunk of thick granite in half or a huge chunk with just pure strength alone, run fast enough to make it around the outside rim around the woods and around the peaks in just 3 seconds, his reflexes sharpened greater than before, his senses sharpened to when he turns them to the max he can hear smell, sense and see almost everything around him.

He's magic power and reserves and container tripled to, he's magic power was easily 5 times stronger than before and each spell was more powerful aswell.

**_"Amazing success, you payed attention to everything we told you"_** Ragnarok smirked _**" From every lesson to the responsibility's of the Fire Prince" **_he said.

**_"Lets see if you paid attention"_** Atlas Flame spoke _**"So tells us what is the responsibility's of the Fire Dragon King"**_ he asked.

"As The Fire Dragon King it's his Duty to, remain balance among his realms, rid the world of bad Dragon's, eradicate evil and the Wicked, And take down Tratiors and threats to Dragon Kind, Always defend and protect the helpless and importantly Stay true to what you believe in and fight for" Natsu listed.

"Also a good King never seeks out War, but A wise one must always be ready for it" He continued "And you do start one it must be done for a righteous cause that puts the Gods on your side" he said.

**_"Ha You did it Nephew!"_** Sapphire Blaze cheered slapping Natsu on the back with a front leg sending Natsu crashing face first in the ground with his shape in it but popped back up an instant later.

"Lets save the back slapping until after I become a Prince it's not over yet" Natsu advised "But thanks for the praise" he bowed his head.

_**"Indeed, but still you learned at a rapid pace but still aways to go, but lets see if you can complete your Duty's as a Prince"**_ Ragnarok spoke.

weeks later Natsu had traveled across the farther reaches of Fiore where he had learned how to cross over in Atlas's, Igneels, Ragnarok and Sapphire Blaze Domains completed the tasks but there were certain Places and Levels in Their Domains he couldn't go without them or if he was A King because of more dangerous threats in them, Natsu also was told that when he becomes The Fire King, he can summon the Dragons from the domains.

As for Traitors towards Dragon Kind there was dozens of those, he covered his Guild Mark and Face with a Hood and cloak and took them down and since no one knew even his Guild knew he had Azure Flames now he used them to fight with. Natsu was also taught how to determine where certain levels of Evil and Wicked go. He learned Atlas greatest weapon against Evil and Wicked, he calls it** Hell's Penance** he stares into their eyes and his eyes would glow and spin in a vortex of Hellfire searing the Souls of the Wicked by turning their Sins and every evil act against him.

He Learned to transport Stand By Bad guys, taking them into Purgatory and a circle would glow Crimson meaning they are not deserve of any mercy and cast them out into Hell.

Natsu made sure he paid close attention in his lessons and did his tasks doing everything he was told his Aunt, Uncle and Grandfather would hide themselves in the flames as Atlas would manipulate them to make them invisible watching his progress, They couldn't be more prouder.

They returned to the Training Grounds

_**"Natsu you should be really proud of what you accomplished over these years, we know we are and if Igneel was here he would say the same, but know this he always held you in high regard"**_ Atlas Flame, Ragnarok, and Sapphire Blaze spoke with proud looks _**"Now for the last part of your training, you must Master your Slayer skills and go all out, you will get each mark representing Hell Dragons, Purgatory, and Azure Dragons"**_ they said _**"and we will strengthen the integrity and density of the training Grounds, Hopefully through that Your Fire Dragon King Tattoo will appear on your right arm" **_

_**"You do know the two ways to get the Tattoo?" **_Ragnarok.

**_"Yes The first way is the King to give you it but it only can be used once, the other way is getting your own Tattoo for hard work and dedication"_** Natsu explained _**"Also to put in simpler words the first way is the easy way towards the power, but the second is standing on your own two feet**_" he said.

_**"Correct, also why do you seek the proper way?"**_ Atlas Asked.

"Because I don't believe in taking the easy way or taking a shortcut" Natsu told him "You will won't get any Kings respect if you don't earn your own power" he said.

_**"Now Get moving the Final Stages to ascend to a Prince are upon you**_" Sapphire Blaze Ordered sharply.

"Aye Ma'am" Natsu said saluting and taking off to get the final steps done.

2 years later

Natsu had really came a long way, he started as 5ft 9inches and lean muscular build, he now was 6ft 1 and was more broader in the shoulders and chest muscles in his body was chiseled but trimmed not buff , he now had a body of a veteran and seasoned Triathlete not overly big and not near musclebound or on the lean muscular side either, he had a balance of both speed and strength, He's Magic power level was through the roof easy tripled from when he first Trained with his Fire Family members _'Natsu's power is on par with Igneel's when Igneel was at full power' _Ragnarok Atlas Flame, Sapphire Blaze thought with a smirk.

On his left arm on the under side of his forearm was a dragon made of Hellfire and his upper arm and shoulder a black covered dragon with red eyes and blowing red fire downwards and facing the front, on his in the center on his left pectoral was a dark blue almost black dragon head with sapphire eyes and blue horns and frills meaning he had Mastered Hellfire, Purgatory fire, Fire Dragons and Azure Fire Dragons. His Right arm had the sign of his hard work a Fire Dragon King Tattoo on it from the end of his forearm and under his shoulder.

But surprising he had what looked to be a black outline of a sun with tendrils spread out from the circle one went under is armpit one across his right chest and a long one down to his lower stomach and half way the side of his neck and same thing on the back on his left side and it was around the Azure Dragon Symbol.

It was a mark of the Fire God Dragon Natsu pushed himself harder than his family thought was possible even when he got his Fire Dragon King Tattoo, he was training and the Fire God Dragon Tattoo appeared on him, and he developed a more Powerful mode than **Fire Dragon King** the mode was: **Fire Dragon God **It was a mode Igneel had also and was the highest level A Dragon slayer can obtain of their element.

Natsu also changed his look he still wore the same waistcoat and pants from before Obsidian colored pants but he wore a pair of Black Lightweight Breathable Combat boots with two buckles on the cuffs and went to his mid shin and his pants were tucked in them this time zipped the Black Waistcoat with crimson stripes all the way up the belt had a red dragon head on the silver buckle and a scarlet stripe going around the middle of the belt that held the same black cloth with crimson edges.

The Dragon Slayer also wore black wristbands with two crimson stripes on the back and front wore black leather fingerless gloves with a strap around the wrist and new article of clothing a obsidian colored cape-like wool cloak that went to his mid ankles that moved like a cape and fastened with two metal clasps hooked to two clips.

His clothes were nearly completely fireproof and of course he had his scarf around his neck.

**_"Natsu"_** Ragnarok spoke Natsu looked up at his Grandfather.

"Aye?" Natsu replied.

**_"There are no words to describe how proud we are of you and what you accomplished in a short time, usually it would take someone of early 30's to achieve or a life time to gain, the amount of Power you gained and Experience you gained in only 7 years"_** Ragnarok explained _**"But I have feeling you'll grow even stronger"**_ he said

"I couldn't have done it without you or Igneel" Natsu smirked.

_**"We only showed you a possibility for you to have a path greater than just a mage, you deserve more than that soon you will be the New King of All Fire Dragons"**_ Sapphire Blaze smiled.

**_"And you will carrying on Ingeel's legacy someday"_** Atlas Flame smirked.

"I hope I can accomplish what Igneel did" Natsu sighed.

_**"We Have no doubt you will"**_ They spoke at once.

* * *

_In another place Igneel the Fire Dragon King was surrounded by Lava and volcano's_

_**"Hmm My Son has become what I thought he would become, The Prince of All Fire Dragon's and soon he will start where I left off, my boy will go far"** Igneel said **"He could become stronger than me and that phony King of Dragons"** he said with pride._

_**"Look Out World For the Fire Dragon Prince has been Awakened and one day he will start his own Legend"** Igneel continued **"Natsu you've made this old King Proud"**_


	14. Chapter 14 Natsu goes home

Natsu was 27 now and he decided to set back time a bit back to when he and his friends were 19 and everyone 7 years younger but not their appearances today, but only the age so his Grandfather made age reset fire spell, he swallows it and he regresses his age back to 19.

He swallowed it and felt the effects he as energy waves traveled out, after the glow faded he didn't physically change or magic wise but he went from 27 to 19 and over the years he realized was developing Feelings that were buried for a Certain Red Headed Knight and a former She-Demon and he felt bad for leaving them for years.

After Natsu said goodbye to his Dragon Family with them giving him a gentle nuzzle, he and Happy decided to go back home, they went to the nearest town and noticed a Restaurant so the two went inside. It looked like to be a Buffet perfect, Because all you can eat.

The two went in, the Restaurant was packed with different types of lo-main, chicken, seafood platters, rice and soups you could think of and there was a dessert table to and fried biscuits with sugar and powder sugar and a plate of raw fish.

A man came up to them "Can I help you" He asked.

"We would like to eat here please" Natsu said politely.

"Where would you like to sit?" the man asked.

"Somewhere private and not crowded will do" Natsu replied.

"Sure it will be 10 jewels to eat here" The man told him.

"Ten it is" Natsu nodded and got out 15 jewels and gave it to him.

"Uh I said 10 not 15 jewels" He reminded.

"I heard you but I plan on going crazy on the food" Natsu explained as his stomach growled loudly.

"Oh I see, this way sir" The Man said the two followed him.

"Also is there a lacrima phone anywhere?" Natsu asked.

"every room has one just think of the person you want to talk to and a screen will go to them then vanish afterwords" he told him.

"Thank you" Natsu nodded, the man led them to a room and each room had the same Buffet just quieter once they got their table.

Minutes later three tables were stacked full with dirty dishes, each table had 30 regular size plates and 20 serving platter size Plates for really a really hungry Family and 10 small plates that had desserts on them and 15 plates with sugar and powder sugar on them, the time he grew stronger as while as his magic powers so did his appetite he could eat large amounts of food like he was a full grown Dragon

"That hit the spot" Natsu said wiping his mouth off.

"Aye sir" Happy agreed, Natsu went to the wall with the Lacrima phone and picked it up turned it on and 'Mirajane Strauss' he thought a screen went out with a poof.

* * *

Mirajane was in opening the newly Built Guild it was taller and bigger when a Lacrima screen appeared before her.

She clicked it and to her surprise and joy it was Natsu Dragneel "Natsu!" she cried.

"Hello long time no see" Natsu smiled.

"It's good to see you after so long" Mira smiled.

"I know and I apologize but I'm coming back home" Natsu told her "And we need to talk about something" he said.

"I know and I have something to admit to" Mira said nervously.

Natsu looked at her for a moment even through a Lacrima screen he learned to sense things through them, her heart rate increased and she was flushed 'No Way' he thought.

"Well I'll be there soon" Natsu smirked "and Try not to pulverize me" he advised.

"I won't, Erza on the other hand, i Don't have a say" Mira smirked.

"well we'll be there soon, we just grabbed a bite but I'm still kinda hungry and I just had a big meal" Natsu complained.

"How can you still be hungry" Happy's voice spoke.

"You know my appetite increased over the years, i'm basically a giant walking furnace here" Natsu replied "May stop again to eat somewhere else" he said.

"Actually you get over here now and you eat here while we talk" Mira demanded a bit unlike her.

"Alright" Natsu a okay sign with his hand.

"See you soon" Mira smiled.

"can't wait I really missed you beautiful presence and smile" Natsu said without thinking as he ended the call and recalled "Did I really say that out-loud" he asked to no one in particular.

"Aye you did" Happy snickered.

"Great" Natsu mumbled.

Later Natsu took the train to the next town and didn't have any Jewels on him at the moment, so going to a clearing he lit his hand up and tossed a fireball on the ground it turned into a small fire and he stepped in it and closed his eyes imagining the Outskirts of Magnolia and being one with the flames soon his whole body and clothes turned into flames and the flames disappeared leaving a burn mark.

on the outskirts of Magnolia a small bonfire appeared and grew to the size of a man and Natsu appeared "Oops Happy" Natsu smacked himself in the forehead then Happy appeared with **Max Speed **"Sorry" he scratched his head.

Natsu then let his Magic stretch it's legs and slowly and carefully brought it up not to cause much damage, he then increased it more and the ground started to crack and char from the Magic Pressure and heat of the fiery energy, then the area behind him of solid rocky ground he was standing on ruptured and blew apart and floated from their former places as they were melted away as a red orange aura of flames and energy surrounded Natsu "Okay this is about 8 to 10% of my power, I better stop" he said as he brought it back down.

Of course his little display Didn't go unnoticed by the Magic Sensors which were for Gildarts and infact they accidentally did confuse him to be Gildarts

_"__Attention Citizens Of Magnolia please move to the nearest designated spots we are about to do a Gildart Shift, repeat Gildart's shift_" A flying horn called out, then the sidewalks and and buildings shifted and moved away rose above revealing a pathway to the Fairy Tail Guildhall.

"Really people" Natsu rolled his eyes, but shrugged and headed through the pathway "Atleast I don't have to walk around streets" he said.

* * *

Back and Fairy Tail Mirajane was waiting for Natsu's return and told the Guild he's returning and everyone arrived but then the oddest thing happened.

_"Attention Citizens Of Magnolia please move to the nearest designated spots we are about to do a Gildart Shift, repeat Gildart's shift" _A horns voice called out.

"The heck somethings not right, Gildarts left 2 days ago" Gray spoke they all went out, the town had shifted and separated from each other and a figure walked down the path, only it wasn't Gildarts, it was.

"It's Natsu and Happy" The all spoke with surprise, he had changed over the years and difference now was he wore Lightweight breathable black combat boots and a mid ankle length Obsidian colored wool cape-like cloak that moved to the sides as he walked and wore leather fingerless gloves with Black wristbands, he wandered down the path with a hard as stone gaze.

"He's back" Lucy cheered "Natsu is coming Back" she said.

"and even manlier" Elfman announced.

"He must be powerful enough to be mistaken for Gildarts" Makarov spoke shaking his head "Maybe we should ask him if he would show us" he said.

"Well I want to see how strong he got aswell" Erza smirked.

"Don't hurt him too bad for leaving us all for 7 years" Mira said overjoyed Natsu had kept his promise.


	15. Chapter 15 Feelings Realized

Natsu had arrived at the near end of the street and the town went back to normal he looked at his Guildmates "Hello everyone it's good to be back" he said smoothly but said it with a stern gaze.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Makarov asked.

"Aye and much more" Natsu smirked.

"what did you find?" Macao asked.

"I'm not just the Fire Dragon Slayer, I'm the Prince of All Fire Dragons and Igneel's Son" Natsu said in a normal voice not with cockiness or arrogance but with Pride, as he showed his Fire Dragon King Tattoo on his right arm, it was red in color "But to avoid attention I'm going to cover them" he said.

"how was your journey?" Makarov asked.

"Very Long but don't worry I found who I am, I'm Natsu and I'm the Prince of Flames" Natsu smirked "Alright go on take a swing Erza" he said as Erza walked up to him.

**Twack!** sounded as Erza jabbed him in the jaw with an armored clad fist and pulled him into a gentle hug "Glad your back Idiot" Erza smiled softly.

"Missed you all, even you Gray" Natsu admitted with a smirk.

"Nice attire" Laki spoke.

"Thanks Pretty much fireproof and sturdier, the old clothes i had years ago the fire resistant garments were useless and weak during the insane Training" Natsu explained "Plus it makes me look more serious" he said.

"It is a good look on you" Levy smiled.

minutes later after everyone said hello even Gray gave him a fistbump they left, Natsu and Mira were sitting at a table.

"Um so ah, you first ladies first" Natsu said with a formal expression.

"So" Mira replied and lightly swatted him upside the head lightly with a hand "despite leaving the Guild for years its good to have you back" she smiled.

"It's good to be back" Natsu said "Now what do wish to know?" he asked.

"Well this maybe weird" Mira spoke "Just thought we caught up on some current things" she said.

"Not to poke but does it have something to do with having your hair combed and freshened up, and wearing a hint of perfume?" Natsu asked.

"Uh kinda, you see when you left I felt a piece was taking out of my heart and it left a ache" Mira explained with a blush and hesitated.

"Mira relax I won't judge you, you immediately wanted talk to me it must be serious if you were being Assertive, so I'll be Damned "Oof" If I made fun of you" Natsu said as Mira kicked his shin under the table with a glare "Sorry but you should know I only curse is when I'm being serious" he told her.

"Well aside from that thank you, now and when I saw you after 7 years my heart fluttered and breath hitched and I felt flushed" Mira explained "I mean I kinda had these things before when we were kids but nothing like this" she told him.

Natsu thought about it "Um how do I put this, I think your heart is telling and me to tell you simply, you seem to like me" Natsu explained making her blush to confirm his suspicions "and I should be honest to I like you to, like like you like you" he admitted "You see when I was done training I felt the same feelings for you you seem to have for me" he told her.

"Well now that I have my answer, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Mira said timidly.

"Only if will be mine in return, so lets take the first step together" Natsu spoke.

"I would love that" Mirajane Smiled.

"Not so fast!" Erza's voice interrupted the moment, the two bristled with embarrassment

"Whoop Jury's out" Natsu sighed "so whats with the intrusion?" he asked Mira nudged Natsu under the table he looked noticed Erza looked sad.

"i mean sorry what did you need?" Natsu said normally.

"I know this is a private moment but I want to put in my Jewels in" Erza said her normal not joking around attitude.

Natsu and Mirajane looked at each other and nodded in agreement seeing what she wants to say "we're listening" Natsu said in a serious expression.

"I know Mirajane said she harbored feelings for you, but so do I" Erza told them "Every time we spent to together I would feel like a drunken Cana and when you left that light was taken from the Guild and importantly Me and Mira it would seem" she said.

"Well I left the same about you to be honest and while normally a Dragon slayer is acquired to one mate in life, but Princes and Kings can have 2 to 4" Natsu explained "Actually Mates sounds too demeaning, they can have 2 to 4 girlfriends" he told them making them both think and smirk.

"What do you say Mira can we share him?" Erza asked bashfully.

"I have no problem with it" Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"okay well, Now you can continue" Erza gestured.

"Here's the first step" Natsu said as Mira and Natsu leaned in and sealed their bound with a sweet but deep kiss the separated with a happy expression.

Erza re-quipped out of her armor just a white blouse and blue skirt which was a surprise since she's been rarely seen without it and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and the two leaned and kissed deeply sealing their bound to.

"But we should keep it a secret since you just got back i think a few weeks will do" Erza suggested.

"I know people would think it to be too sudden" Natsu agreed.

"True not that I really care, as long as with Natsu I won't care" Mirajane put in the three nodded in an understanding, The three finally realized their feelings for the other and listened to their hearts and took the chance to tell the other their hidden feelings which could possibly turn into a emotion even more powerful, Love.


	16. Chapter 16 a Fire Prince's power

After Natsu Mira, and Erza admitted their Feelings they became a couple and they weren't exactly impressed or pleased when he told them he messed with their ages and turned them 7 years younger again when they asked him but just gave him a gently smack upside the head and thought it was a good way to replace the 7 years lost and get them back.

Just then Gray walked up to them with Lucy and showed them a Job request it was dealing with a really powerful Dark Guild and shut them down, it was for 200,000 Jewels.

"Must be serious if their giving a Reward that large" Elfman spoke since Mira once again insisted on going

"Last time we thought that we nearly got trapped by a bunch of fools and their Leech" Natsu reminded "So keep your eye out and hopefully you learned something from that" he said.

"We did" Lucy pointed.

"Lets hope" Natsu said a stern manner "So tell us while we walk" he advised in a firm manner.

"Okay basically their S Class Level, Tex one of the Second is an expert at Hand to Hand combat and has a sword sharpened and molded by solid Granite sharp an hardened enough to slice through a peak" Gray explained "and several other lackeys that will not be a problem" he said.

"Don't get cocky" Natsu warned with a piercing Gaze "And what else?" he asked.

Their Master is the biggest threat, Almost as Strong as Gildarts uses Gun Magic, immense Strength said he can pick up a small house wheres Obsidian armor" Lucy continued.

"Well is he a big guy and his name?" Natsu asked plainly.

"Said around Elfman's size and it doesn't say" Gray replied.

"Thats helpful" Natsu stated sarcastically "Well we should get our hides in gear and pay This sorry excuse for a Guild and say Hello" he said with a hard as stone expression speaking with nothing but seriousness and hard as steel Determination.

"Right well lets go times wasting" Erza commanded.

* * *

a few hours later the group and Happy took the Train all the way to Oak Town, even though Natsu got over his Motion sickness years ago he still felt uncomfortable and annoyed especially for over an hour.

"Unbelievable no matter how many years I got over my travel problem, I still hate it" Natsu grumbled.

"Well how did you travel here or there?" Gray asked.

"I just walked everywhere plus I can turn my whole body into fire if a concentrate and imagine myself becoming one with the flames and I imagine a place and poof I'm there" Natsu explained.

"What else did you accomplish" Mira smirked.

"We will have time talk about it later for now we need to get this done" Erza cutted in.

"I agree" Lucy spoke up.

Later they arrived at the Dark Guild **Hell Raisers** it was called making Natsu snorted at the title of the Dark Guild, being the Prince of All Fire Dragon's it also meant he he was also the Prince of Hell and the Guild's Name was an insult to him.

"Hell Raisers huh, I'll show them Real Hell" Natsu frowned.

"don't go crazy" Erza frowned "Lets go" she ordered they approached the Guild when Natsu sensed for the Master it felt a huge amount of Magic Power coming from the back and he was the biggest threat.

They headed to the door "Should we knock?" Natsu smirked then stepping back and slamming a foot into the double door hard "Knock Knock" he stated and the doors shattered as they flew across the Guild.

The Guild stood ready "Morning" Natsu grinned wickedly then he focused on the lanterns on the tables and snapped his fingers and flames exploded in large pillars and knocked the members off their feet.

"Get Them" a man named Tex ordered

"took the words out of my mouth" Gray said as they ran forward, then Natsu Suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Lucy asked.

A large beefy man the size of Elfman was in the far back of his Guild in a dark room when he heard a loud crash "intruders" he growled and then suddenly the room got warmer and got lighter, The man turned and saw Natsu covered in bright orange flames giving the room some light.

Then the Master pulled out his revolver and shot at Natsu but Natsu with inhuman reflexes avoided them, sidestepping, jumping and dodging as ran up to him.

The Master tried to punch him with an obsidian covered gauntlet-ed fist but Natsu caught it stepped under the master picked him up turning threw across the room smashing into his chair.

"who the Hell are you?" The Master glared.

"I don't give my name to strangers" Natsu glared back.

"and as for the Hell part, I came from Hell to dish out a Hell-sized can of judgement" The Master narrowed his eyes "Your Guild's Name has offended me you've offended me" "Natsu spoke with a hard glare as the Master justed sneered and powered up then charged forward punched hard but Natsu just caught the fist the impact let out a breeze that moved Natsu's hair and cloak, then the room trembled and the fire around him intensified as Natsu's Magic Power started rising the walls and ceiling was cracking at the magic pressure and punched The Master in the face hard knocking him across the Guild and into a wall.

"Grr" The Master growled, Natsu walked forward the master was about to move when Natsu was suddenly in his face and his armor shattered as Natsu buried his fist into his stomach making his feet lift off the ground and hunch over then Natsu slammed a roundhouse to his face leaving a gouging a strip in the wall as he impacted against the side wall breaking it.

The Master then known for his strength ripped a strip out of the floor and ready to bash Natsu with it as it was brought down as The Master jumped up in the air, Natsu stopped with a hand over his head, then fire circled around his right foot and lighted his other fist and shot at him slamming his fist into the stripping going right through it.

**"Fire dragon Talon!"** Natsu roared slamming kick into his stomach then barreled over a attack and slammed flipping doing an axekick against the Master back shattering the armor on his back and sent him on the floor with a large thud, Natsu landed 2 feet from him and blocked a strike ducked under another then a jab to his face hard sliding the master back but stepped in and slammed a uppercut in ribs another in his lower stomach, then lit his right fist in orange flames and Hellfire engulfed his left fist and held them up in defense and grabbed another punch and turned and flipped the master hard to the stone covered stairs going up to the chairs platform shattering them the master picked up a large chunk from the floor tried to bash Natsu with it but he stopped it with both hands then glaring and clenching the chunk it cracked then shoving his hands through as it broke from the pressure Natsu pushed with then locked his fingers with the Masters who tried to push with strength alone but Natsu didn't bodge an inch.

Natsu then pulled the Master's hands to him and knee him in the lower stomach, then looped arm under a shoulder and grabbed hard on the scraps of the armor his fingers digging in turned and threw the master to the side on the platform shattering it, then picked him up again and then threw flipping him down the stairs on the floor making a big crater in.

Natsu calmly walked down the shattered and splintered stairs

"You little punk!" The Master roared and swung but Natsu lifted an arm blocking it and sending a frontkick to his chest sending him back.

Natsu then sent a barrage of different colored fire punches too fast to track over his body and face **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** he roared slamming the attack in the masters face slamming him hard on the floor shattering it

**"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** he roared as he threw a large ball of flames on the floor making a large explosion that shook the whole Building and area that took the back of the Guild out since he held back the spell a bit.

With Erza and the others they were in the middle of fighting they took out the lackey's and ready to face Tex when the Building started to shake.

"Whats this an earthquake" Tex asked.

"This is Natsu's Magic" Erza whispered to them then the 2 minutes later a huge explosion rocked the Guild as the whole back end of the Guild Exploded in orange flames as the Master flew across the from the back slamming into the front of the Guild as the ground shaking tremors knocked them off their feet.

The Master's armor was broken and bruised covered his body and was roasted from the explosion "I thought he was strong as Gildarts" Gray said.

"He is" Erza replied, then two glowing red orange eyes appeared through the smoke and dust.

"Well this got boring" Natsu's voice said as he walked out of the smoke and dust his cloak was flapping like a cape "you hurt my master you'll pay" Tex roared and shot forward at blinding speed but Natsu didn't have problems, he dodged a blinding slash and dodged under another stepped in pressing his arm against the swordsman's arm canceling the attack, then grabbing his arm and neck in a hold kicked the back of his ankle taking him down, then stepped back and caught the sword going downwards with a single bear hand catching it.

Tex tried to pull the sword out but wouldn't budge Natsu's friends gaped at the display that sword was sharp enough to cleave a peak and Natsu caught in his bear hand, Natsu glared and clenched blade harder and it cracked as Tex was pulling it broke sending him on the ground.

"my sword" Tex cried trying to punch but it was blocked and he was flipped and slammed on the floor cracking it, he was picked up and tossed 5 feet away cracking another spot on the floor and leaving a crater in it and he bounced over by the Master.

Natsu jumped high forward slamming a flaming fist into the ground glared at them and a giant pillar of orange flames shot up and launched into the air, Natsu stood in a stance.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu roared aiming the breath attack upwards and a fire of flames spewed out and hit both the pressure made a crater get deeper by the second and the rest of the Guild hall was destroyed as the shock wave and energy blew outwards.

The two fell on the floor charred but alive and defeated "That was disappointing" Natsu frowned.

"Well that was fast" Gray said "what percent did you use of your power?" he asked.

"probably 15 again" Lucy guessed.

"Nope" Happy said "it was only to 8 to 10 percent" he said making their jaws drop.

"Aye I'm atleast 50 times stronger that 7 years ago" Natsu smirked making them wobble comically with further shook

"He defeated an S Class level mage and a Gildarts level with only 10 percent of his power" Elfman whimpered like a sissy.

"Well to be honest it was close to 11" Natsu admitted "oh also I wasn't using my full strength or other abilities".

"You broke That Master's Obsidian Armor and Tex's Granite sword without full strength" Lucy said in a small voice.

"Aye" Natsu replied that did it for their shock limit they fainted stiff as a board "oy vey" he mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17 secret Date

Natsu and the others had returned to Magnolia from their job at noon, the others were still stunned how strong Natsu became. Natsu went up to Makarov and filled him in on the job and they took down the Dark Guild known as Hell Raisers.

"Well good job to you and your Team" Makarov said, Natsu left the Guild and the others came up to him.

"You guys did well today" The Master said.

"I'm afraid you give us to much credit, we only took out the low pay lackeys down but Natsu took down the Master and their S class made named Tex" Erza explained.

"Natsu defeated and S-Class mage and a Master who said was almost Gildart's level?" Makarov said shocked.

"Yeah but here's the kick he didn't even use 15 percent he used barely 11 percent of his powers and strength" Gray said "I don't know what His dragon family did to him this last past years, but he could be stronger that any wizard in Fairy tail" he told Makarov said.

"Well he did say he's the Prince of All Fire Dragons" Makarov said "You must have gotten extremely powerful to earn that title" he stated "wouldn't be surprised if Natsu got stronger than that in a few years, Next thing you know he becomes the King of All Fire Dragons" he smirked.

"It does seem each time he disappears and comes back stronger" Mira smirked.

* * *

Natsu traveled to a vast mountain range, to see if he can improve on his own, he headed to a section where boulder and huge rocks had fallen blocking the trails.

"Okay lets see" Natsu stated concentrated on his Magic **"Hellfire Flame Dragon mode" **He barked and he entire form was covered in Crimson and bright yellow with scarlet glow around the edges and bright Orange flames circled around him.

"**Hellfire Flame Dragon Blazing Iron Fist**" Natsu called swinging his Hellfire and orange flame engulfed fist punching a boulder shattering in burning black pebbles of stone **"Hellfire flame Dragon Burning Talon"** he called swinging his foot around slamming a kick into another hard and fast at the middle cutting it half.

Natsu interlocked his fingers as Hellfire and Bright orange flames engulfed his arms and shoulders **"Hellfire flame Dragon Scorching jaw"** Natsu called smashing the attack on the half's as they broke in pieces burnt stones but the ground wasn't damaged since he was learning to control the attack where he can damaged just the target but the surroundings around intact.

minutes later Natsu destroyed the rocks and boulders that had fallen from their places using his magic or just bear fists and feet. Natsu moved to another spot that another wall of boulders and rocks had blocked a trail.

Natsu focused again "**Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon mode" **He called and his form was engulfed with red, black and Bright orange flames twirling and circling around him.

**"Purgatory Fire Flame Iron incinerating Fist"** Natsu called slamming the attack on a huge rock destroying a huge black sizzling chunk out, Natsu spent the next minutes using fusion modes and preforming them "Okay now the real challenge" he stated concentrating on his inner flame feeding more fire and magic

**"Mode** **Fire Dragon God" **Natsu called and a huge pillar of Bright yellow and Gold flames from him and he was engulfed in a huge orb of fire that whipped around upwards like a bonfire, then held the mode a bit longer for 10 minutes not going over or under and powered down "okay now lets do this one next" he thought **"Mode Fire Dragon King"** he yelled and Dark Red and bright yellow flames engulfed his form going 15 feet in the air since he wasn't using it in full power held it for 15 minutes minutes

"And finally the last and hopefully I can pull it off **Mode Fire God Flame Dragon King**" he bellowed out as the two of his most powerful modes were fused into one mode, Dark Red and bright yellow flames and gold flames mixed in, he held it for 3 minutes before powering it down and panting that last one took alot out since two ridiculously powerful modes were fused together.

"still need to work on the last ones a bit" Natsu admitted, he had went off again and walked all the way to Magnolia and made a large fire on his drive way the natural way and inhaling ate it replenishing his Magic container and reserves and restoring his magic energy.

* * *

Natsu then found Mira wandering the streets arms full of groceries "Hello Mira" he spoke "Need a hand?" he asked.

"If you don't mind" Mira replied.

"Not at all" Natsu stated and took 4 bags in each hand "So doing some shopping Eh?" he said as they walked down the streets.

"Yeah restocking the food in my house" Mira smirked

"Yeah heard Elfman eats alot" Natsu joked.

"Like you can talk" Mira playfully shot back.

"Like I said I basically turned into a giant furnace I need to keep it fueled" Natsu reminded.

"So what were you up to?" Mira asked adjusting the last bag and carried it from the bottom with both arms.

"Well I took the last couple hours to work on some fusion modes, still needs some work though" Natsu replied.

"Fusion modes?" Mira said stunned.

"Yeah it's when you combine two modes together, kinda how I can merge a spell or 2 together" Natsu explained.

"I know what a Fusion mode is smart alack" Mira said lightly swatting his arm with a hand "did your Fire Dragon family teach you that?" she asked.

"Actually no I surprised them and did it on my own" Natsu smirked.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Mirajane smirked, Natsu exhaled softly getting his nerves together.

"Well There is one thing, I know little to zero about couples going out" Natsu said looking a couple strolling and holding hands "so I was wondering would you like to grab something to eat like Lunch or dinner?" he asked nervously.

"Are you asking me on a date" Mira smirked.

"If you want to put it simply then yes" Natsu replied "But if your busy I can take rain a rain check" he smirked.

"No thats fine I wouldn't mind " Mira said to quickly "I would love to go on a date" she said.

"name the place and i pay" Natsu told her.

"Just come around 5:00 pm and I'll tell you" Mira smirked.

"I'll be there" Natsu smirked then picked her on the forehead and as the arrived in her house he sat the groceries on the counter, and walked out.

"It's 2:30 now so I have 2 hours to go" Natsu said then he walked near his house and headed to his creek and he looked on an elevation up to his waist with a tree it "Hmm" Natsu jumped over the creek and with a fist he shattered the large tree into pieces few minute later it was just a stump and Natsu had firewood for his fireplace.

Natsu stopped and listened to the water going down the creek, it was very relaxing and the gentle breeze through the trees, _rustling_ of leafs. he then sat down on a lotus position and breathed in and out letting himself getting lost in natures tranquility.

An hour later Natsu woke from it and stretched 4 Pm now, so he left the creek which was his new relaxing place. Natsu went back in town to do his own shopping so he went in and bought some nice dark gray jeans with a light gray button up with black sneakers and a pair of black dress pants with a cobalt dress shirt to his house and took a shower dressed in the dress pants and the light gray button up shirt and White miss Zia's.

It was 4:30 now so Natsu left to Mira's house.

* * *

Natsu arrived at Mirajane's house and knocked, a few minutes later Mira opened it and she was wearing her usual maroon dress only different it had pink around the edges and a pink bow at her stomach.

"Oh hi Natsu come in" Mirajane smiled sweetly and let him in.

"Thank you" Natsu replied "You look nice but then again you were always beautiful" he smirked.

"Thanks you look nice to" Mira smiled.

"well a bit unlike me to dress up but figured I'd be a bit formal on or first date" Natsu shrugged "So do you know a place I pay and you pick" he smiled.

"Well I know a few places and a couple I really like" Mira spoke

"Well then lead the way" Natsu advised as the two walked to a restaurant, he opened the door for her and the got seated and waited on.

later they dined on creamy fettuccine and crabcakes, the two talking what good friends talk about and sharing a laugh.

a couple hours later Natsu lead them to another place where he relaxes it the sun was almost completely set, he has two places to relax one: near his house second: on the outskirts.

"Okay right about now" Natsu counted his fingers, just then the sun set and the sky was crystal dark blue with stars just then shooting stars started fallen diagonally across the sky minutes later the moon rose it was fall making the scene epic.

"oh its magnificent" Mira joyed by the shooting stars and her first date then interlocked her fingers with Natsu's and laid her head on his shoulder and he smiled placing his head on hers, the two looked in each other's eyes a pair of big blue eyes meeting warm obsidian eyes

"Thank you for this date it's perfect" Mira smiled.

"Just sorry it took me this long to realize my feelings" Natsu apologized.

"Hey now it wasn't just you" Mirajane assured "and I'm glad you chose me as one of your girlfriends or mates" she said.

"Why wouldn't I your, smart, kind, make everyone and me feel welcome and once you were there for me at a time when no one was, your eyes and the why you smile makes me warm and fuzzy, despite I keep a strong serious gaze you still make me melt" Natsu told her with honesty.

Then the two embraced in warm hug and then parted their lips slightly and pressed together in a deep gentle but passionate kiss as Natsu wrapped his arms around her shoulder as she wrapped a arm around his neck and placed a hand on his arm as the two kissed in the shine of the moon.

10 minuted later Mira had fallen asleep in his chest making him chuckle, he took them both home he changed in his normal clothes except his cloak and carried Mirajane home but to avoid too much attention carried her over a shoulder firemen style.

Natsu took her home and entered without knocking, not wanting to wake her up she was cute when she was sleeping.

Elfmen came down and saw Natsu carrying her sister "shh, she's fine just was snoozing in the Guildhall so I brought her home" Natsu whispered and adjusted her carefully so he was carrying her princess style to her room and was a bit surprised to see clothes over the dresser and blushed at one of her bra's was on a chair and accidentally stepped on a pair of panties which said Majin on the back "She still wears those" he said to himself with a whisper and gently laid her on her bed and covered her up with a sheet and looked to see if Elfmen was here or not and was not, and kissed her on the forehead near her hair.

"Goodnight Mirajane" Natsu smirked and closed her door silently.

he left for the front door "Thanks for bringer her home" Elfman said.

"Figured it be warmer here than in the study" he smirked

"True and thanks again" Elfman nodded.

"no problem" Natsu replied.


	18. Chapter 18 A demonic encounter

It was morning of the next day and Natsu was roaming around Magnolia heading to Fairy Tail, He smirked as he kicked the doors open with a loud thud and gust of air that made his cloak sway to the sides as he entered the Guildhall.

"Really Natsu just open the door like a normal person" Makarov groaned.

"Morning to you to" Natsu smirked then he sat at the bar and started eating breakfast which was twenty serving plates of eggs with sausage and huge slices of ham all on fire, twelve plates of each of flaming fried chicken and washed it down with a large tankard of Milk Guildmates were shocked at how much his appetite increased he ate enough food to feed a whole Guild, then he used his ears to listen on a certain topic between Levy and Laki who were across the room.

_"Did you hear this last 3 weeks there was been a force of on the far reaches of Fiore that two weird looking creatures that been enslaving villagers, i don't know what they are but their power is insane but one of the, kills for pleasure and they are found tortured and beaten"_ Laki whispered.

_"Who could stoup that low?_" Levy said appalled.

"_No idea but some witness say they looked to be 2 women_" Laki said _"One was sadistic and sinister but the other just has a cold collected gaze" "But before they were heard or seen there was a huge surge of dark magic and people chanting"_ she told Levy that made Natsu's head tilt up at that.

_"So someone summoned and it backfired_" Levy said "_And people are paying the price_" she frowned

_"Hey Natsu"_ a faint voice spoke "_Fiore to Natsu_" Mira said snapping her fingers in his face he shook his head snapping out of it "Sorry daydreaming" he smirked "Oh where's my manners, good morning Mira" he said.

"Morning to you to" Mira smiled back.

"So enjoying yourself lately" Natsu stated with a grin.

"I am and I couldn't be happier" Mirajane smiled "Done eating yet or can i get you anything else" another barmaid asked taking his dishes.

"Aye, 10 small baskets of crispy battered fries please" Natsu said making the Guild behind him fall over stunned, he was still hungry after all that.

"Uh okay" The barsmaid spoke and left.

"You are like a giant walking furnace" Mira shook her head.

"Told ya" Natsu replied "Besides if i wanted I could of eaten twice that much" he smirked making the Guild's jaws drop to the floor.

"You should close your mouths thats a good way to swallow flies" Natsu spoke without turning his head, minutes later his fries came and he devoured them in seconds and wiping his mouth off with a napkin.

"If you excuse me I'm going on a short errand" Natsu smiled at Mira.

"Have fun" Mira smiled back.

* * *

Later Natsu had traveled to the far end of Fiore and came to a village he smelled the air, he came went to the mayor.

"Excuse me sir" Natsu spoke.

"what can I do for you?" The Mayor asked.

"I'm here to help you with your 2 psycho females" Natsu told him.

"You must be really bold or stupid to go after them" The mayor frowned.

"Just tell me about them" Natsu stated in a stern tone and sharp gaze.

"alright 3 weeks ago some strange hooded figures arrived at an old building and chanted some weird words and suddenly two females appeared and I must say very pretty beautiful but they were evil they killed and tortured the summoners then rampaged through this village dragged off some villagers" he explained.

"Okay well thank you mind if i look around" Natsu asked.

"Go ahead" The mayor nodded.

Natsu walked around and went into a old house, he then looked around and saw some symbols on the floor making Natsu frown "Those are definitely summoning symbols alright" he stated then Natsu walked to a book self and found two books, one Goddess of the Chill Moon and Goddess of the Slave Planet.

"Weird names" Natsu said, then his sharp eyes saw something on the floor near a chair, he crouched down and picked it up with his thumb and pointer finger it was hair a dark purple almost black color he sniffed it "doesn't smell human" he scowled.

"What were these fools doing?" Natsu said

hours later he caught the scent from the hair and tracked it, he came to a abandoned village and heard voices they didn't sound friendly.

So catching the scent and charged fast as he could.

* * *

Inside a building was two females when looked like a human bird hybrid in a revealing one pieces swimsuit and very curvy busty a pair of high thigh socks and bird talon-ed feet and wore a hawk helmet and was 5ft 9, the other was a women with long waist height dark purple almost black hair had large breasts and thick legs and hips plump caboose and had a curvy hourglass figure and white skin had a heart shaped face her hair was separated by a white headband framing her bangs on the the middle of her forehead was a small circular symbol a small dot in the middle and several dots on along the outside and decorative marks on her shoulder and was 5ft 11 and wore a revealing blue leopard print Kimono and a thick decorative yellow ribbon tied at the back around her waist, tied around her neck was a white colored strap wore green thigh-high socks revealing her toes and her toes and had purple eyes, on the womans head had two golden horns sprouted from the sides of her head that tilted and curved upwards their names are Seilah and Kyoka

"So we took some slaves should we bring them out and have some fun?" Kyoka grinned sadistically.

"you know you can have this batch" Seilah shook her head holding a cold calculating gaze in her eyes and held a calm expression as she was reading a book.

"Suit yourself but I'll enjoy them for both of us" Kyoka smirked evilly.

"You know I would say you two were two wicked humans but from what a Sense and feel your like that demon Deliora" a voice spoke the two women stood up ready facing the voice revealing a well sculpted man with pink hair and was wearing, obsidian colored pants with lightweight breathable combat boots and a black waistcoat zipped up with crimson stripes on the edges of the zipper and bottom wore finger-less gloves and wore a cape-like cloak and held a piercing gaze at the two.

"Who are you" Kyoka glared.

"I'm The Fire Dragon Prince The Salamander" Natsu glared back "Goddess of The Chill Moon and Goddess of the Slave Planet" he said.

"You know who we are?" Kyoka demanded, Seilah just looked at the man with a sharp gaze a light colored pink on her cheeks, she thought he looked, handsome Seilah shook her head clearing it.

"Aye your Demons" Natsu glared "I'm going to take you two down" he narrowed his eyes and clapping his fists together they were covered in Bright orange flames "Time for you to pay for your Sins" he said.

"You must have a death wish to challenge two Etherious" Seilah stated with a cold gaze.

"I would be more worried about yourself lady" Natsu glared then he activated his his magic level raising it up make the room get hot as the temperature rose and shook before he blasted forward like a bullet and Kyoka was sent flying back when a fist collided with her face sending her through the wall and out the house.

"Kyoka!" Seilah yelled before glaring deathly at Natsu and she charged forward, Natsu dodged a punch ducked a kick putting his hands on the floor he backkicked Seilah in the stomach sending her across the room.

Kyoka came flying in slashing but Natsu stood in a ready stance "**Fire Molding: Shield!"** he called making a shield made of fire thick and solid blocking the slash.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu roared slamming the attack in he stomach doubling her over "**Fire Dragon Jaw!"** he roared as his upper body and arms covered in bright orange flames slamming the attack on her head slamming her on the floor shattering a large hole in the floor Kyoka looked but Natsu was already moving "**Fire Dragon Talon!**" he said kicking the Etherious in the face with a roundhouse smashing her into a book self shattering it and the wall behind it.

Natsu heard Movement behind her turned and blocked a kick he skidded back a few feet but stood for the second attack blocked a punch ducked under another swing and headbutted Seilah in her stomach doubling her over but she gritted her teeth and endured it and blocked a knee to her face with a her arms but got knocked back into a wall with a flaming kick a second later crashed into her arms.

"I would had thought two alive Demons would fair better then a dying one" Natsu said making the two angry by that statement their magic levels rose high and they charged forward fast.

Natsu weaved past Kyoka's and blocked Seilah's before grabbing her arm twisting to the side rearkicking Kyoka in the ribs sending her back a few feet but was knocked by a jumping outside crescent kick to the jaw and kneed Seilah in the stomach before stepping in placing his hand on her stomach and pushing smashed her into the rafters smashing them.

The two came back a second later Natsu blocked both attacks at once he front kicked Seilah in the stomach and slammed a punch in Kyoka's face and her ribs with rightcross blocked a kick from Seilah with his knee slamming a fist in her jaw and roundhoused her across the stomach blocking a slash by Grabbing Kyoka's arm and headbutted her hard in the face cracking her helmet and ducked under a swing jumped with two fire engulfed feet kicked both in the head knocking them to the side scrapping the floor.

"Okay thats it" The two snarled and entered their Etherious forms (**_if you want details watch the show_**) The power the had was immense, Natsu narrowed his eyes taking this more seriously sent a crushing flaming sidekick to Kyoka's stomach sending her out of the house and two houses away but was punched by Seilah with a impressive righthook to the jaw sending him flying at a high speed through several houses and into a tree cracking it but Natsu having reinforced skin tissues and bones got back up but felt a leftcross to the stomach Seilah Rocketing at him sending him through several trees but he flipped and landed on the ground on his feet leaving scrapping the ground, he got ready and rooted his feet stopped Seilah's attack but skidded back a few feet.

"Your really strong" he gritted his teeth then with fire engulfing the Etherious "**Fire Dragon's Explosive Pitch!**" he called he threw her through several trees before the area exploded in burnt tree's and rocks, he ducked and rolled under a slash of claws from Kyoka but Natsu stepping in catching her arm trapping it under his arm and kneed her in the stomach twice turned and flipped her on the ground hard leaving crater.

Then he heard movement behind him jumped flipped in the air as Seilah came charging at him passing under him he landed and blocked a kick with a arm, then Seilah slammed a lefthook to his jaw turning his head to the side but Natsu pushed his head back and glared at her making her solid glowing yellow eyes widen with shock.

**"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus Fire Dragon Fist"** Natsu roared as fire circled around his right fist and and fire spiraling around his left, he thrusted his right arm out and near limitless barrage of fire punches slammed into Seilah's face and upper body before uppercutting her in the jaw sending her several meters away leaving a large dent in the ground **"Fire Dragon Slayer Art: Burning Rage!**" he roared as the flames of his left arm were spiraling faster and large slammed the attack in her lower stomach dozen of large tree trunk size fire spirals struck her before exploding in a huge storm of flames sending her flying.

Natsu caught a kick from Kyoka by grabbing her ankle and slammed her on the ground cracking it then he turned and threw her into the air before Hellfire surrounded his form "**Hell Dragon's Grudge!**" he called swiping the air with arm covered in Hellfire several blades of crescent shape blades of crimson flames collided with the Etherious.

"**Fire Dragon's Skyfall!**" Natsu roared thrusting out a hand covered in bright orange flames a Fire Dragon circle appeared above the demon and a shower of right orange fire exploded and rushed out collided with her with the force of a Geyser throwing her roughly towards the ground but the Dragon Slayer had a bad surprise for her

"**Hell Dragon's Major Eruption!**" Natus roared as he sent a 3 inch narrow beam of Crimson flames under the Demon a massive wall of Hellfire tore and exploded from the ground colliding with the Demon and the orange flames.

**"Hell Dragon and Fire Dragon's Mega Implosion!**" Natsu roared the flames mixed and condensed together before in a recorded breaking storm of Hellish and orange fire explosion making the Demon scream in pain slamming sending her back the explosion shook the earth and sky tearing apart the area with burnt black tree that were blown out of the ground and melted rocks.

Natsu was tackled hard from the side by a blurring streak turns out it was a irate looking Seilah her yellow eyes glowing brighter with fury, Natsu glared back grabbed her arms and a horn the two tumbled through the air

Natsu was tackled from the side the two enemies landed in another part of the two near a cliff "I'm going to rip you apart for hurting Kyoka-Sama" Seilah glared death at Natsu.

"You and her kill and torture for fun, the ones that are going to be torn apart is you and birdbrain" Natsu stated with a hard glare, the two rolled on their feet trading attacks of punches and kicks at high speed glowing gusts of air around them, Natsu then slammed a backfist on the bridge of her nose and elbowing her in the forehead dazing her.

**"Hell Dragon Blazing Fist and Flame elbow**" Natsu roared as his right fist was engulfed in Hellfire and a stream of large bright orange flames from his elbow erupted out of it and plowing the turbo charged **Blazing Fist** into her stomach doubling her over like a chair and sending her flying through trees and boulders with them being burnt black and pieces of solid rock to be molted rock from the Flames of Hell licking at Seilah's hide she shook it off with a pained yell then Blocked some hard punches with her arms the attacks being swung by Natsu each punch landing harder and harder the 5th knocking her on the ground hard breaking it, then he reared back a fist covered with orange and Crimson flames circling it, then Seilah's hand glowed blue as two circles of blue kanji symbols spun around her hand and a glowing blue eye appeared from her palm and thrusted it at him and an enormous blast of whitish blue energy came out colliding with Natsu making him grunt with pain as he was sent flying back from the colossal explosion and into a old abandoned stone house 100 yards away shattering it, then Seilah **ordered** trees and rocks and other debris crashing on the house.

Kyoka appeared again "We did it, you did it" she said.

"Who was that anyway?, Didn't think humans could be this powerful" Seilah spoke.

"Who cares he's dead" Kyoka retorted

"Wow impressive power miss" Natsu spoke from the spot they turned in shock, Natsu was standing there in the center of the wreckage and there was not a scratch on him the only thing damaged was his clothes in some spots and his cloak was in tatters but he lifted a glowing orange hand and touched his clothes and the glowed before they repaired themselves and they were whole once again.

"There's no way" Kyoka said in fright "You should be dead" she told him.

"Don't get me wrong that was powerful but I felt fire attacks with more explosive affects than that, you see, when you train with Dragons who give you everything they have in their attacks, that was nothing compared to that" Natsu told her with a hard stare "I'll say this if i didn't take the time to train before confronting you two, I wouldn't last long" he admitted.

"Lets attack him together Seilah" Kyoka advised.

"Good plan lady Kyoka" Seilah nodded the two charged and in sync threw punches kicks and slashes but Natsu just calmly blocked one, then drew flashing back with a flash of fire he moved his arms gracefully with his arms and hands covered in fire he grabbed them and they formed massive boxing gloves he charged forward punched Seilah in the face left and right before smashing Kyoka in the face with one.

**"Hell Dragon Exploding Knee!**" Natsu called with his knee engulfed in Hellfire and knee her in the stomach doubling her over and jumping kicking her back with a rearkick covered in Crimson flames to her ribs sending her on the ground leaving a deep drag mark in the ground and sent a blow to Seilah stomach with the massive glove sending her flying back through several boulders and rocks

Then Seilah got up and ordered the objects around them to hit Natsu but Natsu removed they repression seals to his physical abilities and took they hits, While Gajeel as an Iron Dragon Slayer has the sturdiest of them but with Natsu's insane training his body was just as strong maybe stronger, since his bones tissues, and muscles was torn broken and sometimes shattered more times than Natsu would care to count and they would repair and come back stronger and sturdier when he would heal and recover.

this assault didn't bother him one bit Natsu was tough and durable as they come, Natsu then narrowed his eyes then with clenched fist the heat in the area skyrocketed as remaining and red orange lines traveled through the ground broken trees and boulders then were engulfed in pillars of fire melting them away so they were unusable, Natsu rocketed forward then stood in a stance with his bottom of his palms touch up and down instead of to the side "**Azure Dragon Roaring Cannon!" **Natsu roared as azure flames engulfed in the middle and shot out slamming into Seilah's front blowing her back with a in a jet of azure flames.

Natsu shot up to her and nailed a right and left cross to her side and stomach before doing a hand spring and slammed a orange flamed engulfed foot followed by the other engulfed in Hellfire in her jaw and face sending her on the ground leaving a deep trench in the ground.

Time skip they were by a cliff and the whole time Natsu was throwing smacking the two Etherious around like rag dolls.

Kyoka thought of something awful to do "Seilah I have a plan" she said.

"What is it?" Seilah asked focusing on the dangerous pink haired man, then Kyoka was grabbed by behind and thrown at Natsu but Natsu rooted his feet and stopped her, then he heard something and made a thick fire shield on his front as long talons tore through Seilah like spears but bounced off the shield but pushing him back a few feet he stood in shock, Kyoka had ran Seilah through from behind and ran her through making Seilah's eyes go wide with horror and shock at her lady friend did

"My lady why" Seilah wheezed before the talons started to suck away her power like a straw, then Natsu glared deathly at the the bird lady he blurred over in a blink grabbed the talons and burn them to ash grabbed her front turned with large steps threw her viscously into a peak and she bounced with a loud grunt of pain as something in her body cracked and hit a tree brutally making it shatter

"You Bitch she trusted you and you tried to kill her and steal her power" Natsu growled as his magic rolled off of him in angry waves "**Hell Dragon's Fatal Fury!**" Natsu said and huge pillars of Crimson flames ruptured from the ground and slammed into her and pierced her before a horrid shaking occurred before the area below her and around was blown away by a gigantic pillar of Hellfire engulfing Kyoka in their blaze, revealing her blackened and defeated body but he could hear a heart beat.

Natsu turned to Seilah who reverted back to her human form and held a hand of glowing cyan colored flame "Hope I don't regret this, **Fire Dragon's Flame of Renewal**" he chanted and the waves washed over her and healed her wounds and replenished her magic and fixed her clothes so he wouldn't have to stare.


	19. Chapter 19 A Demon Can be Good

Seilah opened her eyes and surprised there wasn't any pain, she sat and saw she was all healed and her clothes were repaired from her fight with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"How you feeling?" Natsu asked making her turn her head towards him, The Dragon slayer was standing 3 feet from her with crossed arms and a sharp gaze.

"Where's Kyoka?" Seilah frowned.

"Taking a nap" Natsu pointed with his thumb she looked saw a blackened and damaged area with a burnt Kyoka in the middle unconscious.

"She dead?" Seilah glowered.

"No she's not just injured but thanks to her she has some of your power and it's making her heal faster" Natsu told her.

"Why would she do that thought I could trust her and we were a couple" Seilah frowned.

"Ouch" Natsu responded "You see Demons like her only care about power and will do anything to get it, even if that means killing one of their own" Natsu said "Luckily I used a healing spell and has returned" he told her.

"Why did you save me" she wondered.

"Honestly I don't know" Natsu shrugged "I do sense some confusion within you, maybe there's something worth saving" he said "My Hellfire didn't really have an affect on you" he told her.

"The Hell it Didn't, it burnt me never felt fire like that before" Seilah scowled.

"yeah it's fire and yes very hot, but it didn't affect you like it did the psycho bird over there" Natsu explained "You see my Hell flames have special qualities to them, they burn the evil and wicked with the full brunt of Hell's fury so its 10 times more painful to them" he said "These flames sometimes activate automatically when those kinds of people are in front of me, when I felt your friends evil and wicked when I arrived I could feel the Flames of Hell stirring" he said.

"You see I believe in a few things those being: Justice, Righteousness and doing the Right thing" Natsu told her "But also believe in giving a chance to change" he said.

"why would I want to" Seilah glowered as she stood up.

"Well you don't have to wanting to change or not is up to you" "plus you look like you need a friend and I can offer you that a life of happiness and friendship, everyone needs a friend, even Demons oh excuse me Etherious" he corrected.

"How do I know you won't do the same?" Seilah sighed.

"Well it's wise of you to think that, now anyways" "but rest assured I'm nothing like that Etherious, because she's a real Demon and a nasty piece of work" Natsu told her "I can't say it will be a walk in a park on making friends, you have to earn a one's trust respect and friendship plus a bit of loyalty is nice to" he said.

He held out a hand "So my question to you: will you give yourself a chance to leave the darkness and live a life in the light?" Natsu told her.

Seilah thought about it carefully on one hand told her after Kyoka's stunt not to give a chance, on the other: a life with a real friend does sound nice, she exhaled thinking of her answer and grabbed Natsu's hand "I will" Seilah smirked softly.

"Good remember this: Every new journey begins with a single step and whatever that journey brings you stand tall and firm" Natsu told her "Now what to do to her" he said to himself and walked over to Kyoka seing she was almost healed, he then placed his hands they glowed Crimson and with a hard glare he burnt away Seilah's magic away, so it would seem but he store it in his flames and put them out and dark purple aura dance around his fingers he then walked to Seilah and placed his fingers with a hand on her shoulder transferring the rest of her power back to her.

"Lets put her back in the book, so I need a favor bring her book to me" "giving us both a favor actually and send her back" Natsu told her.

"Yes I'll be back Salamander-Kun" Seilah nodded and left, Kyoka got up minutes later Seilah disappeared. Natsu turned back to her with a glare.

"I hope your happy you killed your friend" Natsu said in a low tone "I set her spirit and body at rest" he said.

"it was necessary, all we care about is to survive" kyoka glared.

"No you demons like you care about nothing but yourselves, it's a good thing you have Seilah's Magic to otherwise that attack would've turned to a pile of ashes, then again should've put more in to it" Natsu told her.

"Shut up!" Kyoka screeched turning in to her Etherious form again and blasted at him but Nasu dodged her attacks and a blink he planted his right fist covered in Hellfire into her stomach hard then ducked a swing uppercutted her in the ribs and side, then sidestepped a swing placed a block on the arm and sent a jab and cross to her jaw then roundhoused her in the stomach followed by jumping with a spin slamming a hookkick to her chest sending her into a tree.

Natsu slammed a Crimson flamed fist into the ground as he jumped forward 10 feet the ground cracked and ruptured as Hellfire rushed through the cracks and exploded under the Demon in a large concussive blast of a giant bonfire of Hellfire consumed her ejecting her back through more trees burnt.

Kyoka got up then a righthook covered in thick amount of Hellfire was slammed into her jaw sending her skidding on the ground leaving a trench, Natsu kicked her in the face sending her smashing through huge rocks and trees.

Kyoka got up shaking her head as she endured the Flames of Hell "You can't beat me I'm Kyoka the Goddess of the Slave Planet" she stated.

"And I am the Prince of All Fire Dragons" Natsu shot back.

"And I'm Goddess of the Chill Moon" a irate voice called as a powerful righthook was launched into Kyoka's jaw shattering the helmet and sending her flying as a massive blast of energy same as the blast that hit Natsu slammed into her making more destruction and a demon in her human form, she looked and saw a furious looking Seilah in her Etherious form with a book in her arm.

"Seilah your alive" Kyoka said but Natsu could hear false emotion in her words both landed a punch to her face at the same time sending her head slamming on the ground cratering it

"No thanks to you" Seilah hissed with glowing solid yellow eyes as she slashed her with her clawed hands at an angle on her stomach and left chest and two punches to the face and head knocking her out "Rotten Bitch" she spat.

the two nodded at each other and chanted some words and sent the other Etherious back in her book, Seilah then took the book and threw it off the cliff and the two left.

* * *

Back at Fairy tail Natsu had been gone for awhile for a _Errand_ as he said, then the door was kicked it open with a bang they looked and saw Natsu walk in.

"Oh there you are, got lost?" Makarov asked.

"Uh Gramps you believe in giving a chance right" Natsu scratched his head.

"Of course" Makarov nodded.

"Well may have found someone that wants to change" Natsu told him.

"Is the Iron Dragon Slayer?" Makarov asked.

"Not yet I have feeling he'll come soon" Natsu shook his head "alright to can come in now" he looked towards the door and a figure walked in, and it wasn't Gajeel it was a very beautiful woman in a Kimono with golden horns on the side of her head.

"Oh hi miss" Makarov blushed at the sight of the woman who walked in.

"Don't be shy" Natsu told her.

"Hi I'm Seilah Goddess of The Chill Moon" Seilah spoke.

"This feeling" Gray spoke standing up "She's a Demon" he glared.

"Actually the appropriate term is Etherious" Natsu told him.

"Why did you bring her in here?" Makarov asked.

"Well I overheard a certain topic between two sources that she was causing trouble to put it mildly" Natsu explained "But when I went there it turns out it wasn't the case, it was the other Demon causing that death and missing people" he told them "the other one tried to kill her and steal her power" he said.

"needless to say I may have saved her and befriended her" Natsu explained.

"Is this true miss?" Makarov asked.

Yes I know I should've stopped Kyoka but never had the spine to do so, but when she turned on me I know she wasn't who I thought she was and I know it's alot to ask but can I join the Guild, Salamander-Kun is in?" Seilah spoke.

"Oh right where are my manners, my friends call me Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" Natsu told her.

Gray walked up to them with a scowl "I don't trust you but I trust Natsu" he spoke to the Etherious "So if he said there is something worth saving then I'll trust his word, but you will have earn our trust" he said firmly.

"That is what he told me" Seilah noted.

"Well with that decided Welcome to Fairy Tail I'm Makarov" Makarov said.

* * *

Time skip

A few months later Seilah had proved time and time again she can be trusted and can be a good friend, so Gray decided to Trust her and give her a chance.

"Well Seilah you have earned your right to be here with our Guild" Makarov said "_I hate to give away a woman with huge knockers like those"_ he whispered.

But Natsu heard him and bopped him on the head "Be serious will ya'h" he muttered.

"Welcome Seilah!" the Guild cheered making her smile

Mira and Erza walked up shook her hand and introduced

"Oh and Natsu was it?" Seilah spoke.

"Aye" Natsu replied.

"Thank you" Seilah smiled wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly lifting him off the ground making Natsu grunt this woman was strong as she hugged him like a human teddy bear, she had quite a grip her breasts pressed into his his chest.

"Your welcome" Natsu grunted out and patted her shoulder, then decided to thank him in Demon and pecked him loudly on the cheek with a smooch sound making Erza and Mira eyes twitch "Thats how we say thank you in Etherious" she smirked putting him down.

"Natsu always lucks out" Gray smirked as Natsu was right again a Demon can be Good just like regular humans.


	20. Chapter 20 Erza's surprise

Natsu was in the Guild in the kitchen with Mirajane he asked her to help him to make a strawberry cake, which she smiled and nodded. so the two baked a cake for her iced it and Natsu put some strawberries made into a jelly in the 3 layers it had vanilla frosting and powdered sugar strawberries on the top and the sides and top had frilly patterns.

Natsu then walked to her window of her Apartment in Fairy Hills, he then jumped to the window seal and looked in and saw her reading a Smut novel he knocked on the window lightly with his head since one arm was on the ledge and one was under the cake.

Erza turned with surprise to see Her boyfriend outside her window and opened it and Natsu crawled in carefully.

"I hope you have a reason for arriving like that" Erza stated with a sharp glance.

"Uh yeah I was wondering if you liked to go on a date with me?" Natsu asked normally, since he went on the first date with Mirajane he was more confident now "if your not too busy" he said.

"Hmm?, I was getting bored so sure" Erza smiled

"alright meet me outside" Natsu as he walked to the Window making Erza grab his shoulder.

"leave like a normal person" Erza ordered pushing him to the door.

"Right" Natsu grinned he then used **Hidden Flame **to turn invisible to avoid the Cranky lady in the Inn, he then appeared back outside and used his hearing to hear and listened to her footsteps leaving her room and closing her door and locking it and then disbursed the spell on the cake, the two sat on the ledge of Natsu's secret spot having a picnic sitting on a blanket

"Kind of old fashioned but it's nice" Erza smiled "and it's nice to be treated like a lady not a Knight" she said looked at the blue sky and clouds.

"Yeah it's peaceful, just remember this place when you want to think and relax" Natsu smiled.

later Natsu and Erza walked back to her room Natsu smirked "sniffing the air I smell something in your room" he said.

"What?" Erza glowered and requipped a sword and barged in the room and her eyes fixed on a strawberry cake on her table.

"Surprise, thought you'll like something sweet after our first date" Natsu smiled.

"When did you place that here?" Erza gaped shutting her door and licked her lips at the cake.

"Oh I brought it here when I visited Mira helped though" Natsu admitted.

"Aw thank you" Erza hugged his arm, later the two enjoyed the cake on her couch talking about adventures they had in the past and recently.

"Ah don't mention it" Natsu told her, Natsu noticed she didn't wear her armor when they were walking outside or when she was around him in private moments.

"Thanks for today Natsu I'm glad you choose me for one of your mates" Erza smiled hugging him tightly.

"I'm just glad you and Mira excepted to share me" Natsu smirked then pecked her on the lips "whoop sorry too slow" he smirked.

"Oh you want to play that game" Erza smirked evilly and crashed her lips into his and wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist as she pushed him laying on the couch as the two kissed on it, later the two fell asleep on her couch enjoying the other's company.


	21. Chapter 21 Loke's Real Identity

Natsu and the gang were relaxing in a festive place in Magnolia, Natsu had gone out to walk around the town when he stumbled across Lucy and Loke who was on a job, his magic power seemed to get dimmer each time his scent seemed off to after Loke rescued her the two awkwardly at dinner and Loke said something to cause Lucy to punch him hard knocking his glasses off but Natsu heard everything was said.

When Loke was alone in a park he made his presence known "Good evening Loke" Natsu spoke with crossed arms.

"Oh hey Natsu" Loke smirked "I assume Lucy told you about my trick on her" he rubbed his head, Natsu just looked at him with a sharp gaze.

"A trick?, try the truth and joking about it" Natsu corrected "I heard your heart beat it never sped up when you said your dying" he frowned "I have a few suspicions about you, your magic is going out and your ailing health" he spoke "You need to tell Lucy the truth about you, Leo the Lion" he told him making Loke's eyes widen with shock.

Loke sighed no use lying to a Dragon Slayer "How did you find out?" he asked.

"Lets say seeing Lucy summon every spirit except a select few, wheres the third Celestial Spirit the Leader of the Kodiak Leo the Lion and I once saw you use golden energy the kind the Celestial's flash when they appear, it felt unnatural to be simple magic it was too ancient" Natsu told him counting off the keys "But when I saw you use it it faded away and your face contorted with anxiousness and you getting weaker and sicker each time, a big thing you freak when you see Lucy, a Celestial Wizard then I pieced it together" he said.

"Well your certainly observant and more aware" Loke sighed.

"thank Enhanced senses for that" Natsu smirked "and you didn't smell human even I noticed it way back then" he finished.

"Yeah I'm Leo the leader of the Celestial's" Loke admitted.

"You need to tell Lucy the Truth, she's nice and understanding she'll listen to you" Natsu stated sternly "Never be afraid to do the right thing otherwise, we will never be happy with our lives and will only live with regret" he said.

"You have a way with statements like those" Loke smirked.

"I only know these things because I have lived through them past and present, especially training with my Aunt, Uncle and Grandfather" Natsu told him.

"Alright I'll tell her, before I have to go" Loke said solemnly.

"Well whether you pass on or not, isn't up to me I was hoping to Spar with Leo The Lion" Natsu smirked.

"From what here about your magic powers and Strength I don't think I could defeat you" Loke scoffed.

Later Loke had told Lucy to meet him, he was standing by a grave with the name Karen printed on it, then Lucy arrived so exhaling he told her his story how he was a Celestial Spirit Leo The Lion and how he was cast out for killing his holder, as it turns out Karen was abusive towards her Spirits and his close friend Aries fed up with her abusive nature he confronted her and then went to earth refusing to help her unless she cut off Aries contract with her, weeks had past when he got the word Karen had been killed on a job past her pay grade and he may not have killed her physically but he got her killed for not helping her.

Loke made a grave where she was killed, begging for her forgiveness and wanted her spirit to be free, later he started to fade away with Lucy holding on to him she didn't care, then the Celestial Spirit King arrived and was ready to pass his judgement with Lucy standing up to the almighty Celestial King fearless and a shocking moment she summoned all her spirits a feat Karen could never do.

after consideration The Spirit King decided Loke could have second chance only if he protected Lucy to the end of his time and he could return back to the Celestial World.

* * *

Back at the Guild Lucy and Loke told the other's the truth.

"We had a Celestial among us this whole time and we didn't know" Gray spoke.

"I guess I figured it out when we switched bodies, something was off" Natsu admitted.

"Well atleast my body didn't feel like a Lava Pit and drooling fire was something I could do without" Loke smirked.

"When your a Fire Dragon Slayer, you need to focus on and keep the fire in your belly shimmering but not blazing and when it's time you can unleash a inferno" Natsu told him "why do you think I keep it on shimmer, I don't to burn the Guild or a house down" he said.

"Well it's good to know you'll still be around" Erza smiled.

"Aye sir" Happy agreed.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have to discuss our relationship as a couple" Loke smirked coyly and picked her up princess style "Also Natsu thank you showing the way and to do whats right before it's too late" he said.

"You have taking a step into a larger world my young Padawan" Natsu smirked making the group laugh.

"Shut up" Loke chuckled before walking out the door.


	22. Chapter 22 8 God goes down

Natsu and the usual gang plus Seilah were coming back from a job, when suddenly a young man with Chestnut hair in twin pig tails flew by cackling "hope you don't mind me dropping by and giving the guild some decoration" he sneered before zapping out.

"I swear if another person trashed the Guild I am going to hurt somebody" Natsu scowled.

they arrived and steamed their guild was trashed with holes and rock spikes in it with Losers drawn in to the front and inside, Natsu outraged vanished from sight, he had caught the mans scent and it led to Era. Natsu heard the man in a meeting with the other council members and Makarov speaking with him forming a sphere of flames around himself and exploded from the ground leaving a burning crater and flew to the roof of the room and crashed through in a blur and landed on the speaker stand shattering in pieces and boards of wood.

"What the Hell!?" The members exclaimed baffle, the figure turned out to be a furious Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu" Makarov gaped.

"Whats the meaning of this" The Chairman demanded "This is the second time you busted in here" he said.

"SILENCE!" Natsu shot out in a powerful commanding voice.

"Natsu what are you doing here, I wasn't taking you know" Makarov wondered, Natsu's horrid death glare scanned each member in the room before zeroing on the man who vandalized the Guild.

"What kind of member are you vandalizing and disrespecting our Guild we had that fixed" Natsu spoke in low tone.

"Natsu what are you talking about?" Makarov said.

"Oh right I passed you earlier and got bored so I paid the Guildhall a visit" The man smirked.

"You trashed our Guild" Makarov growled.

"Whats your name?" Natsu asked.

"Serena, the 8 God Serena the 1st wizard saint and Emperor of Ishgar" Serena boasted.

"I see and I sense Dragon Slayer magic from you" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"yup 8 different Dragon Slayer Elements and arts" Serena said.

"Really your magic smells and feels impure, meaning you have 8 Dragon Lacrima implanted inside you" Natsu glared "You stole their powers" he snarled clenching his fists "as the Son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel, I take matters like that seriously" he narrowed his eyes.

"Bad enough you trashed our Guild for no reason but hearing you stealing power from Dragons, is over the line" Natsu glared.

"I had a reason I was bored" Serena shrugged.

"So was I but now I'm thrilled because I'm going to Kick your ass" Natsu said the Council started arguing.

"Hey hey hey if the Punk wants to have fun let him, alright I'll play" Serena smirked.

"Alright lets head to the Trail room" Seigrain spoke

Later the members were in the stands "Get him Natsu show him what happen when you defile us!" Makarov cheered.

Natsu and God Serena stood at the other side of the huge stadium with Serena with a smug grin and Natsu with a sharp gaze.

"Alright you know the rules the one knocked out loses and no killing" The Chairman spoke "fight" he called.

Serena charged forward and swung hard, Natsu blocked a jab, cross and righthook with his arm before elbowing him in the jaw and backfisting him in the face the 8 Dragon slayer's face contorting around his fist, the leftcrossed him in the stomach doubling him over and with an axkick smashed him into the floor hard.

Serena got up and swung but Natsu ducked then turned elbowed him in the ribs and backkicked him in the stomach slamming him across the arena crashed into the wall. Serena grumbled and charged forward and swung but Natsu grabbed his wrist pulled him and elbowed him in the ribs then slammed a hammerfist in his stomach, then turned he flipped Serena on the ground hard.

"I'm done with this" Serena gritted and activated his magic which caused immense pressure in area, then it stopped Natsu just took the Seals of his Strength other abilities off.

"Taking this seriously I see" Natsu said taking off his cloak letting it fall on the ground.

"Oh Jacket off means it's going to get Serious" Makarov smirked.

Natsu then gestured with a finger singling 'Make a move' Serena charged using **Wind Dragon** Magic making him faster, Natsu dodged the fast punches and kicks Natsu slammed a uppercut in his stomach knocked the wind and the Dragon Slayer's air out from the force, then slammed a rightcross in his face knocking him back rolling and bouncing on the ground before hitting the wall.

Natsu walked forward Serena got up but then Natsu arms blurred as he was sent into the wall again as a dozen punches struck him on his torso,

**"Purgatory Dragon Raging inferno and Sea Dragon Funnel!"** Serena barked shooting a jet of red orange flames and water spiraling around it but Natsu rooted his feet and stopped it with a hand staying firmly in place, then narrowing his eyes and concentrating on the flames and his inner heat he super-heated the flames hotter and hotter the water was evaporated off the flames.

Then Natsu inhaled and ate the fire "Thanks for the snack now I have I fire in my belly" he spoke.

"He made the water evaporate by heating up the flames" Serena said completely shocked and not just him the whole council and Wizard Saints, This Natsu was insanely powerful and he was smacking Serena around like a practice dummy.

Then Natsu activated his magic and a huge pillar of Bright Orange flames engulfed his form the fire faded down and crackled and swirled around him in a big bonfire with a red orange aura around his whole body the magic pressure building up made the ground quake and area in the room to shake, then he clenched his fists raising his arms and the pressure and heat from the flames skyrocketed started the arena to sides to melt and the walls and ground cracked and ruptured and floated up around him as the flames of the heat intensity and brightness increased.

He then stopped raising his Magic power and the aura and flames shrunk down like Serena's just did a minute ago.

"Geez that was insane" a Council member spoke

"Now it's insane, it was Insane from the start" another snorted. Natsu then blasted forward with jets of flames from his feet and his fists ignited with flames and a left hook and right cross and Right hook and left cross slammed into Serena's face, then slammed a knee in his stomach which was on fire hard jumped and kicked him away with a flaming spin kick.

**"Cavern Dragon Ground Reformation!**" Serena called as his eyes turned black and green and the ground ruptured and large pieces flew at Natsu flames bursted larger again.

Natsu calmly moving his arms gracefully "**Fire Dragon's Magma Blast!**" he called as a blast of red and bright yellow ball of fire flew out out of a Fire Dragon circle but it stopped and split into four fire balls and they spun in a circle and connected with strands of fire.

"**Magma Omega Implosion!**" Natsu barked a giant comet of red and bright yellow flames shot out out and collided with the rocks with a explosion the chunks were blown apart in flaming pieces.

"**Fire Dragon Flaming Fist!**" he roared and a huge stream of flames rushed out of his fist as he threw it out.

"**Earth Dragon Guard!**" Serena said a massive wall of rock came in front of him the attack then grew large and wider slammed into it starting to melt the wall and soften it, Natsu charged forward kicking up huge clouds of dust with the speed "**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!**" he yelled as flames engulfed his body he smashed right through the wall shattering it and Headbutted Serena in the stomach blowing him back and smashing through the Arena wall and through the rooms wall.

Serena the activated Tempest Dragon magic ordered his body to freeze Natsu stood stunned.

"what the" Natsu said.

"Tempest Dragon allows me to take control a persons body" Serena smirked smugly and charged forward.

"Hey thats Cheating!"Makarov yelled out.

"Actually it Ain't" Natsu informed "I heard Only two rules No Killing and person is knocked out" he informed his Master.

"Now then" Serena smirked charged forward with Wind Dragon Magic and his arm turning into solid steel and punched at Natsu but Natsu smirked and his hand snapped up and caught the metal fist in his hand the air moving his hair.

"what the?" Serena in complete shock.

"I was baiting you and you fell for it" Natsu spoke then slammed a flaming fist in Serena's face with a rightcross and a jab with the same fist as he changed his footing then a left cross to the ribs and a left jab to the face and then frontally kicked him in the stomach knocking Serena back, then Natsu flaming fists brightened.

"No one controls me" Natsu said sharply

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted slamming the attack in Serena's mouth "**Talon!**" he said he jumped forward Roundhoused him his jaw with his right bright orange fire engulfed foot "**Tail Bash!**" as he spun slammed a Outside Crescentkick as his leg was covered in flames across the face "**Explosive Elbow!**" as he bashed Serena in the face.

"**Flame Elbow!**" he said a jet of flames exploded from his elbow slamming the turbo charged Fist in Serena ribs sending him flying up several feet and crashed in the stands as the Council members in that area dove to the side stands next to them tackling their other members as the benches shattered from the impact, Natsu turned off his flames for now.

Serena jumped down with a grunt of pain his own power off to as he spat blood out "Your really strong but I'm 8 God Serena I'm more powerful than you will ever be" he hissed slamming a normal fist in his cheek side hard as he could making Natsu head turn slightly but heard a crack Serena's wrist fist bones creaked as he injured his fist on Natsu's Reinforced Skin and bones.

Punched him with his other fist in the jaw on the other side and same thing another injured hand, then kicked Natsu in the stomach with flurry of kicks but hopped an inch from the aching bones in his feet, then he made a stupid move and slammed his forehead into Natsu's Reinforced forehead dazing himself.

"That was annoying" Natsu muttered **"Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!**" he yelled as he threw a fist at Serena a countless barrage of fire punches slammed into Serena's torso and face a final punch to the chin knocking Serena back, then ran forward.

"**Fire Dragon's Molten Impact!**" Natsu called as thick condensed flames engulfed his right foot with very bright orange and light red fire as streams of flames circled around his bottom leg slamming a jumping sidekick in his stomach with a large explosion of bright flames as the ground was glowing red and molten liquid rock and scorched black edge from the heat 3 inch wide burn marks with a beaten Serena barely conscious.

"I can use that move in two ways I can use it ether in my fists or feet" Natsu explained to him "With patience and staying center you can Master your Element and find there is so much you can do with them, as you noticed how I heated the water off of the flames by making the flames you cast hotter and can make my flames any size I want" he said sternly.

"This can't be I have 8 dragon Lacrima's I'm the Ultimate Dragon Slayer, so How?" Serena panted.

"It's simple your magic is impure so it's half as strong you won't get the power of a Dragon with half a Dragon's power no matter how many Lacrima's you may have" Natsu told him "Don't get me wrong the magic I smell is really strong but it's not whole, I got this strong on my own I earned my strength with hard work you stole yours so it will never be as strong as a Pure Dragon Slayer" he said with a serious and sharp gaze but words calm and sound.

"Bull crap another time I'll be back for a rematch" he grunted.

Natsu smirked faintly "And to quote a friend of mine "I'll take you on again and again", with that said i'll be ready" Natsu scowled firmly "Now rest" he said bopping on the head with his fist knocking him out and he put his cloak back on.

"U'm Okay winner is Natsu " The Chairman spoke said speechless and shocked that 8 Dragon God Serena the First Wizard Saint was defeated by Natsu.

"I didn't fight him for praise or to win I fought him, to teach him a lesson" Natsu frowned at him with a piercing glare.

"Yes That's boy Natsu, The Prince Of All Fire Dragon's" Makarov cheered.

"Hush Gramps, Don't announce my Title to them" Natsu snapped.

"Sorry" Makarov chuckled sheepishly.

"Fire Dragon Prince huh" Yajima spoke "Your boy must have gotten Strong enough to earn that title" he smirked "all I can say is where your Title Proudly" he told Natsu who just nodded.

"well this meeting is over you two can leave" The Chairman said Makarov and Natsu left the Council.


	23. Chapter 23 TOH entrance

Natsu and The Gang were resting and enjoying themselves at Akane resort and Casino all by the sea the tickets were giving to them by Loke for Natsu to say thank you making him see reason, it was a area of 100's of tourists a day with a huge amusement part a top grand 6 star Hotel and some lower price hotels without something fancy and no room service.

The group ran around and played out in the sun swam and played sand games, the sun set and night had fallen and the gang was in their rooms, Natsu was in his room he had just taken a shower and put some relaxing shorts on when Erza came in with the others.

Natsu just came out of the bathroom and they gaped at the weird flaming sun tattoo on the left side of his chest, it had a tendril going across his right chest under his left armpit and to his lower stomach was another long one a small tendril went up the side of his neck.

"Hey ever heard of knocking?" Natsu frowned at them.

"Whats with the tattoo" Gray pointed.

"It means I mastered my Dragon Slayer Magic" Natsu told him.

"Can you show us a bit" Seilah asked.

"Seilah if I used that type of power up in here this whole big Hotel would melt" Natsu told her, he ignited his hand in Dark Red and Bright yellow colored fire completely engulfed the hand, a huge heat wave flooded the whole room it felt like the sun had just crashed in, it made them sweat buckets and back up "I'm barely using 3 percent of these flames intensity since I'm keeping it small" He told them and he turned them off, he then placed his finger tips together in the air and were engulfed with flamethrower like fire these flames were bright yellow and gold in color and you thought the first he showed was hot now it felt like 5 suns were in here, it was tough to breath and the heat was unbearable and it made the whole two floors up and rooms on either side to get really hot, it felt like a giant furnace.

He turned them off and the temperature in the place turned back to normal "and those flames you saw are the hottest fire I have, sure I can make any fire type I have hot as I want, but still it won't take long for these flames or the red ones you saw long to cause hefty damage thankfully I can control the temperature and intensity of them" Natsu told them.

"Jeez your more than a furnace, your a walking sun" Erza said.

"I know" Natsu shrugged.

"So were going to the casino did you want to go?" Gray asked.

"Actually I would like to talk to Seilah for a minute" Natsu scratched his head "but i'll stop by after" he said.

"Alright see you there" Erza smirked.

"Hey Erza" Natsu spoke with scowl.

"Yeah" Erza replied.

"I'm gonna kick your Butt at pool" Natsu smirked with a challenge.

"Oh we will see about that" Erza stated with a mock glare.

"I don't think there is pool at the casino" Lucy said.

"I can hear pool balls clacking into each other from here" Natsu told him.

They looked at the Casino out the window which was at least on the other side of the resort 1000 yards away "No way" Gray said "that is the last place for pool" he told Natsu.

"Okay how bout the loser buys the drinks" Natsu said.

"Okay Deal" Gray nodded and they shook hands firmly.

"Okay lets head out" Erza ordered and they left leaving Seilah and Natsu alone, when they left.

"So hows Fairy Tail and this life treating you?" Natsu asked.

"It actually is really a good place to be apart of" Seilah smiled "People are nice and will listen to you and give advice" she said "some are a bit perverse and annoying but it's not bad" she admitted.

"Yeah don't pay attention to those" Natsu told her "Not everyone is gonna be all happy and smiley, where ever you go there will always be Perverts and Pricks" he said.

"So why did you want to see me, I know you didn't ask me to stay and talk for a catch up" Seilah asked.

" Well honestly I would like to get to know you a little more" Natsu said.

"Now you mention it I don't know much about you" Seilah admitted.

"Well Have A sit I can fill you in on some things" Natsu smirked.

"I'd like to know more about the famous Salamander" Seilah smirked softly.

"I told you my friends call me Natsu" he reminded her.

"Oh right" Seilah replied.

* * *

Erza and the rest of the group entered the Casino "Whoa this place is lively" Lucy spoke seeing hundreds of people gambling play video games.

"are you kidding me" Gray grumbled.

"What is it?" Lucy replied.

"I can't believe it" Gray said looking at something ahead.

The three looked ahead and saw indeed Pool tables and people playing it "Well guess who's buying" Erza smirked at his dumbfounded expression.

"Aye don't take Natsu's ears and other senses lightly, he can hear almost everything" Happy said boastfully.

"Thats actually creepy the way I think of it" Lucy rubbed her head.

later the group played games and gambled, the group then separated then to their surprise Juvia showed up and called Gray her beloved, then all of a sudden the lights turned off and the place was thrown into pitch blackness and when it faded a Tall muscular man with tan skin and dark brown hair appeared wearing a eye patch and turban hat around his head.

"Who are you?" Gray demanded putting Juvia behind himself.

"Looking for the one you call Erza Scarlet" he frowned.

"Well then you must have well get out of here cause she is our friend and your not touching her" Gray glared "Ice Make: Lance" he called but the spell just was repelled by a light blue circle and was thrown back.

"Don't touch my love" Juvia snapped sending a wave of water at him which was blocked by another circle, the people panic and run screaming out of the Casino

"Sorry about this" The Man said and launched a Magic blast at him making a explosion, then place emptied in a few seconds.

* * *

Back with Natsu and Seilah they were talking on the couch and filling some things in knowing they can trust the other.

"So Your son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel and your his Heir?" Seilah said.

"To put it mildly yes, you see every since I was young I've been trying to find him and I joined Fairy Tail to make it easier to find him and plus I was alone and lonely and a good home will help you with that, then I decided when I grew up to let him come to me and hope he's proud when he sees I'm more than just a wizard I'm his son, I'm his successor and someone worthy to fulfill his legacy" Natsu told Seilah "but sometimes I wonder If I can I Mean I'm just a human" he sighed.

"Now look 'just human' Your the Son of a king and I don't think he would choose you as a protege if he thought you were nothing" Seilah said.

"Well Enough about me tell me-" Natsu stopped and looked to the Casino the sounds of panic and the smell of magic in the air magic both familiar and unfamiliar.

_"Their tearing the place apart"_

_"why can't we catch a break from this"_

he heard people calling out as they ran.

"What is it?" Seilah said.

"Something's wrong over there" Natsu frowned "Stay close" he told Seilah who nodded and the ran out of the room fast as they could.

when they got out Seilah then grabbed Natsu under his arms and she flew them high in the air and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't feel like running there" Seilah told him.

"Alright then" Natsu smirked then with flames bursting from his feet propelling them forward faster like a rocket. They two dropped on the ground in front of the doors and ran in.

some things were broken and Gray was missing and Lucy looked to be unconscious Natsu shook her awake "what happened?" Natsu asked.

"We were attacked by some strangers" Lucy told him.

"You let some random strangers beat you?" Seilah questioned.

Natsu smelled the air "Not Strangers Mages but I don't recall smelling them before, so maybe Mercenary Wizards" he said, then he smelled some more using his ears "Wait a minute I don't smell Erza and Happy here" his eyes widened.

Then water appeared on the floor and Juvia and Gray appeared.

"a group of Freaks kidnapped Erza" Gray informed them.

"They took Happy and Erza, I'll burn them to a crisp" Natsu growled with flames bursting from his fists and eyes glowed red orange and charged back outside

"Wait!" Seilah said who ran after him as she tackled him by the legs and waist.

"Whoa Oof" Natsu groaned as he fell on his face.

"We need to plan it took them seconds to take Erza and Happy before we could react, so they know what they were doing" Gray frowned "An running through this resort and stampede around looking for them isn't going to work" he told Natsu.

"Okay but we will go low profile and plan" Natsu agreed.

* * *

With a plan in motion the gang took to the beach to a boat.

Just then a group of shady looking people showed on the beach getting their attention, Natsu frowned smelling trouble.

"Guys get in the boat and take off" Natsu glared.

"What about you?" Lucy wondered.

"I'll catch up, this won't be but a moment" Natsu replied "Now go head north where Happy and Erza's scent is coming from" he said sharply.

"Alright don't kill them" Gray nodded.

"Let's hope they don't make me do that" Natsu smiled grimly the three took off, Natsu glared at the men menacingly.


	24. Chapter 24 TOH

Gray, Seilah and the other left the resort But Natsu stayed behind to deal with a dilemma as some strange people arrived and Natsu always aware of whats happening around him immediately knew something was up.

He stood ready for anything "can I help you guys with something?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah we are here to stop you from leaving" one punched his fists together.

"Well your doing a bad job, they gone" Natsu replied pointing at the disappearing members with a thumb "Yeah wonderful job indeed" he snorted with sarcasm.

"There's 30 of us and only one you" the man sneered back.

Natsu was already aware of the other 20 coming as they spoke "you should get at least 2 times that, actually no that wouldn't change a thing" he smirked.

"Cocky punk" another sneered.

"Look I don't have time for this now either make a move or get lost" Natsu glowered.

"what was that" another said being a smart mouth

"I said make a swing or get" Natsu said patience running out.

"I have sand in my ear-" he started but didn't finish as a fist collided with his face sending him flying back 10 yards they looked and saw it was Natsu who was standing where the confronter was standing.

"Oh Shut Up" Natsu grumbled

"Hey!" another yelled as he swung but Natsu frontkicked him away into another 10 feet away, Natsu held out a hand and stopped a charging by grabbing his face and punched him in the stomach sending him back 20 feet. The Dragon Slayer stood ready and relaxed three swung at once Natsu moving fast blocked the attacks then his arm blurred and the three were sent flying back 20 yards as several punches too fast to see crashed into them.

The other 20 arrived Natsu just cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Seilah were heading where Natsu directed them and put the sail up and the breeze moved them forward.

"Do you think Erza's okay?" Lucy asked.

"Of course it's Erza but why would they take Happy to" Gray asked.

"I don't know" Seilah shrugged "You think Natsu-San will catch up" she asked.

"A don't know but he will be here soon those people were idiots to confront Natsu" Gray told her, then suddenly a wave of heat dropped on them they looked and saw a flaming comet booking from the distance the then it brightened and the flames around it got bigger as it moved it faster, right to their direction.

"Meteor!" Lucy screamed, then meteor then turned upwards over the boat and the flames dissipated revealing Natsu and his glory.

"Natsu!?" They gawked.

"You can fly?" Lucy gaped.

"Well yeah" Natsu said then he dropped on the boat surprisingly with grace and didn't make it rock.

'_Earlier_'

Natsu on the beach

5 more were left Natsu shifted a foot to the side slightly. the last picked up a stick and a baseball bat from knocked out victims which some of the 20 that arrived brought them. They charged and swung but Natsu moved around avoided their attacks, he then backkicked one sending him back ducked under a wing punched another in the jawline knocking him out and back.

He crouched under a swing and braced a hand on the sand backkicked one in the stomach doubling him over and swept the second off his feet with a legsweep, he stood back then three of them threw their weapons at him but the objects were lit on fire and burnt to ash 8 feet from Natsu as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well this got annoying" Natsu frowned then with a blink he was in their faces he grabbed both slammed one on the sand and pinned him with a foot.

"Alright you, your going to tell me who hired you?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know you mean" the guy spoke Natsu glared then slammed his forehead into his knocking the guy out picked the second up.

"Same thing" he demanded but the guy stuttered, Natsu Headbutted him to knocking him out after going around roughly shaking a victim awake asked the same over but the either stuttered, said 'Not saying a thing', or took too long to answer he knocked each back out with a headbutt finally one gave in and told Natsu he was hired by someone from the Council to slow him down and the Council member payed him and the others.

"Thanks" Natsu said the chopped the back of his neck with the ridge of his hand knocking him out, a nicer way. then red orange flames engulfed his form he crouched and the fire formed a thick condensed dome of fire around himself and took off like a bullet and moving like a fallen star scorching the sand black where he stood from.

5 minutes later he focused his dragon heightened senses and squinted he zoomed on the scent he was following and zoomed 20 feet from the boat they were on and focusing more of his magic energy into the flames engulfing him they brightened and got larger and he moved faster.

let the flames vanish above their boat smirking at their stunned expression

_'Now'_

"You can fly" Lucy gaped.

"Of course" Natsu answered as he dropped lightly on the boat and sniffed the air "Okay this way" he pointed.

"Lead the way bloodhound" Gray told him.

"Bloodhound!? that's an insult" Natsu glared "But now isn't the time for degrading names" he told them.

* * *

Erza was tied to a mast of a ship and woke up and saw what made nightmares from her past returned, she tried to use her magic "I'd give up those ropes Millianna placed on you block magic" a voice spoke she turned and saw Sho.

"Sho" Erza's eyes widened "Let me go at once" she said.

"Sorry can't have you do that, not again" Sho frowned.

"Free me friends don't tie friends up" Erza told him.

"Nor do they abandon their friends" Sho snapped.

"It was wrong of me, I was scared and ran" Erza admitted.

"So we were, we were your friends and you left us in Hell" Sho yelled "Didn't you care" he cried.

"Of course I hated myself and I was a kid" Erza replied softly then the ship stopped and her eyes widened as she saw her nightmare "You finished it" she gasped.

"My friends will be here and will free me" Erza told him.

"Your friends never knew what hit them" Wally spoke as he came down the stairs to the room they were in.

"No" Erza gasped then smirked "You didn't get him and he probably is on his way here and when he gets here, you will be sorry" she warned.

"And who will that be?" Sho said.

"Natsu Dragneel" Erza told them "and he will give you real fear, you felt fear before but you will be shown true terror" she told Sho and Wally "and you will always remember the Wrath of The Prince of All Fire Dragons" she smirked wider.

"We have the Trinity Ravens here, Fire Prince or not he will not beat them" Wally snorted.

"Don't take him too lately it will be a terrible mistake" Erza warned.

"Come on Jellal wants to say hello" The dragged her to the terror called the Tower of Heaven but she didn't feel so scared knowing her Boyfriend was on his way.

* * *

Back on the boat the sun had come up and Natsu was snoozing under the shade of the sail.

"Wake up were following your nose here" Gray said as he splashed water at him but the water hissed and evaporated 3 feet before it hit his face and Natsu jumped up.

"Was resting so I'm ready" Natsu frowned.

"This is not the time for napping" Lucy spoke up.

"How dare you disappoint my beloved with your lazy attitude" Juvia glowered at Natsu, then Natsu sniffed the air ahead.

"Hush up everyone I smell ruin and death" Natsu spoke firmly. they sailed closer and pieces of ships were scattered in the water and dead fish and birds.

"Stay alert everyone and stay low, I think were getting closer" Natsu told them with sharp gaze.


	25. Chapter 25 Erza and Jellal's past

The Gang arrived in a hidden section out of sight "Yeah place definitely reeks of misery and death" Natsu spoke quietly to the others. Juvia who had disappeared popped up from the water "guys I found a hole under here" she said.

"Good work Juvia" Gray nodded.

"Juvia gets praised" Juvia cheered then got in Lucy's face "Juvia not Lucy" she said smugly.

"No need to get so nasty about it" Lucy frowned.

"Enough you two" Natsu said firmly with a sharp glare "Juvia do you have a way to get in without worrying about swallowing water?" he asked.

Juvia nodded a serving plate size water bubbles in her hand "Put these and you will be able to breath under water" she told them once each of them put the water bubble on the swam under the water to the opening it was dark, so Natsu swimming up holding a hand then focusing his power in his hand the area in his hand heated up hotter and hotter controlling the temperature his hand glowed red orange before bright Orange flames engulfed his whole hand covering it lighting the dark tunnel up like a torch, the group behind him was shocked he can still use fire under water.

"Lets move" Natsu ordered swimming ahead lighting the way and then arrived underneath a cave under the tower turning off his flames careful not to be seen and got out staying watch the others climbed out.

"We made it these actually worked" Lucy told Juvia.

"Oh I made yours purposefully smaller so you'd suffocate" Juvia said snidely.

"Oh thanks really feeling the love here" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Okay lets get a moovee on" Natsu stuttered as he looked at Seilah the water made her Kimono stick to her body revealing her hourglass figure and curves a such they could see her bra and panties through the wet clothes, then she forgetting about privacy behind close doors turned around and undid the ribbon and took it off to wring the water out from her clothes, Natsu eyes widened as the water made her underwear wet to highlighting her hips and buttocks as she wore satin black cheeky panties she turned around her nubs of her breasts popped out from a black satin bra with a purple swirl on the cup, Gray's eyes widened as steam billowed from his head as Lucy and Juvia's eyes popped out of their heads comically.

"What" Seilah spoke seeing their faces.

"Don't look Gray-Sama" Juvia cried grabbing Gray's head covering his eyes with her chest

Lucy glared at Natsu and covered his eyes with her hands "Sorry for staring but we change privately not in front of people" Natsu spoke.

"Oh jeez" Seilah covered herself forgetting about human behaviors.

"Here if your wet" Natsu said holding out a hand and waves of heat came out from it surrounded Seilah and her clothes dried.

"Thanks Natsu-San" Seilah spoke putting her clothes back on.

"No problem" Natsu said then pulled Lucy's hands away from his eyes then got serious again "Lets move" he ordered. The group arrived in a cavern with pathways and tunnels.

"Okay everyone keep a low profile for now, in other words be quiet" Natsu told the others as they walked, Natsu walking to a big mining cart and not the type to take the time to walk around decided to go right through it, so he raised his inner fire and temperature the outline of his body was covered in a red-orange glowing aura with strands of flames licking off every 5 seconds and melting right through the middle of the cart and stepped on a bunch of dynamite at least 8 of them banded together.

The explosives didn't take too kindly of Natsu's burning hot foot touching it and exploded with a really loud BANG! and a blast of huge flames shook the room from the force of the explosion and throwing Natsu across the room while Natsu was immune to fire and explosions the racket made them shiver and bristle comically nervously.

the rest turned to Natsu with 'nice going hotfoot' look. 5 seconds later 60 guards came running out of the tunnels and showed up armed with magic staffs and rifles

"Intruders!" they spoke

"What was that about keep quiet" Lucy glared at him.

"Uh Oops" Natsu shrugged Then Natsu inhaled and ate the fire caused by the Dynamite not wanting to waste perfectly good flames "mm nice flavor" he said.

"Identify yourselves!" one demanded the group glanced at each other and smirked, then fire exploded from Natsu's feet as he crouched coiling his legs the ground cracking to the sides from the pressure with flames leaking out from them then the spot exploded as Natsu shot up to the first bunch on a pathway at a blazing speed.

"With pleasure" Natsu barked as a Fire Dragon circle appeared infront of his right fist he landed on the pathway thrusting his fist out forcefully "**Fire Dragon** **Flaming Fist!**" he yelled out and a large stream of bright orange flames flooded from his fist collided with them.

"Hot hot Hot" the cried as they fell burnt but alive, Natsu then jumped over the side then flew through a pillar smashing it grabbing a chunk and it was engulfed in bright orange fire "**Fire Dragon Explosive Pitch!**" he yelled throwing the piece like a baseball at some pathways the fire exploded taking out the pathways and sending the guards falling, then Natsu blurred slightly and was in their faces and they flew across the room as punches too fast to see sent them back.

Then Gray launched a blast of ice at some "cold Cold Cold" the cried.

Seilah just made the guards attack one another she flew at one and kicked one in the stomach sending him flying back, then using her **Macro** making objects such as rocks and old shovels crash into some more guards.

Then some guards sent magic blasts at Juvia but her body turned into water going right through but she just glowered at them.

"What is the chick made of" one gaped.

**"Water Slicer"** Juvia cried sending a torrent of water at some guards knocking them over. Lucy landed on a pathway she was still in a bikini "Oh mama shes mine" some guards spoke with hearts for eyes.

_**"Open The Gate of the Maiden: Virgo**_" Lucy ordered summoning Virgo.

"You summoned me Princess" Virgo bowed.

"These perverts need to be taking care of" Lucy pointed covering her chest with her arms.

"As commanded" Virgo bowed then numerous guards were sent flying as Virgo barreled through them.

"**Fire Molding: Melting floor!**" Natsu bellowed slamming two thick fire consumed hands on the ground a pool of bright orange flames flooded spread'ed out forward melting the supports for the pathways "**Fire Dragon Roasting Bath!"** he barked as fire consumed his form and the remaining pathways supports were engulfed with flames the temperature in the room rose to a scalding level the pathways melted before the remaining guards fell as the flames dissipated and temperature in the room went back to normal revealing a melted floor scorched black.

minutes later they were all defeated, then a set of stairs came down from a face on the cave.

In the dungeon where Erza was chained escaped.

"She escaped how my rope blocks magic" Millianna stomped her foot as she had a death grip on Happy in her arms.

"It's Erza what do you expect" Simon told her "we have to find her" he frowned.

"WHERE ARE YOU THIEVES SHOW YOURSELVES COWARDS !?" a voice screamed out

"Who's that" Millianna asked.

"No clue, definitely not a voice we heard at the casino" Simon spoke

Up in a hallway Sho and Wally were walking

"WHERE ARE YOU THIEVES SHOW YOURSELVES COWARDS!?"

"someone's not happy" Sho frowned.

"Time to hunt" Wally smirked

Up in a room fall of cats figures, Happy was going stir crazy by the cat decorations and pictures

"WHERE ARE YOU THIEVES SHOW YOURSELVES COWARDS!?" a voice shouts.

"Oh Natsu's their in big trouble now" Happy smirked.

In a dark room where a hooded figure was sitting in a throne

"WHERE ARE YOU THIEVES SHOW YOURSELVES COWARDS!?" A angry voice shouts making him smirk "Ah the Dragon has arrived" he stated moving a figure of a red painted dragon on a checkerboard

* * *

Up in the tower

"WHERE ARE YOU THIEVES SHOW YOURSELVES COWARDS?" Natsu bellowed out on top of his voice

"jeez shut up" Lucy snapped.

"No point to keep it down with all that noise down there" Gray shrugged the group was in a room eating some ham and crispy large chicken legs, and biscuits with honey and bread.

"Thanks Virgo" Lucy thanked the spirit "uh not to be rude Princess" the said Spirit spoke "but your bikini is too much for the imagination" Virgo said.

Later Lucy was changed in a new outfit "Oh did you want me to ask her to bring you a change of clothes" Lucy asked then she looked at Gray standing next to a slightly fire engulfed Natsu with crossed arms using the heat to dry his still damp pants.

"no thanks this works just fine" Gray spoke.

"He's not a Dryer Gray" Lucy told him with bulged out eyes

then a group of guards came out with magics sticks "there they are intruders" they called they all got ready and Seilah used her **Macro** to lift the chairs and table up ready to launch them, everyone except Natsu got ready, Natsu was just sitting in his place just finished eating and looked at the guards.

"Don't just sit there on your ass" Gray scowled.

"Relax they won't be a problem in 3,2,1" Natsu spoke then as on cue a red blur came with Erza slashing at them with two swords sending them flying.

"What are you doing here" Erza demanded in a shock expression.

"Looking for you" Natsu said from his spot "That and for the thieves who took Happy" he glowered at the wall.

"Must be Millianna" Erza informed then Natsu stood up.

"Caught Happy's scent" Natsu spoke then poofed away in a puff of flames.

"Wait Natsu" Erza spoke too late Natsu was gone.

"He's still moronic as ever" Gray grumbled later Erza had informed them of her past and about Jellal who turned bad and told them her plan was to stop this tower to finished.

* * *

Natsu tracked Happy's scent and busted the door down with a foot "Natsu your hear" he said with joy.

"not so fast boy" Wally pointed his gun at Natsu, Natsu glared lifted a hand with had glowing red orange fingers and thumb and stands of fire appeared around Wally but didn't burn him since he didn't want to hurt Erza's old friends, and yes while he was coming here he heard the entire story using his dragonlike hearing.

he tensed his finger the fire strands tightened immobilizing Wally, Natsu bopped him on top of his head knocking him into the floor and knocked out Natsu picked up Happy then 3 minutes later Millianna appeared.

"You must be Millianna" Natsu spoke "The cat lover" he smirked.

"thats me" Millianna smirked.

"Can you do something for me" Natsu said.

"What is it?" The Cat girl asked.

"Can you take care of Happy while I deal with this tower, keep him safe for awhile" Natsu smirked.

"I'd love to" Millianna smiled and took Happy back in her arms.

"Thanks now leave the tower cause this tower is going to blow sky high" Natsu instructed.

"You can count on me" Millianna smiled.

"Oh and take the blockhead with you" Natsu pointed.

"alrightly then" Millianna said and used her magic ropes to drag Wally out.

* * *

Later the group was found by Simon who explained how Jellal wasn't who he said he was, the only one who wasn't fooled of Jellal's scheme.

"If there is one person that can stop Jellal is Salamander, your still aren't aware of his full power when he unleashes his full power Evil fall before his might" Simon said.

"Are we sure we can trust him" Gray whispered to Lucy and Seilah still not trusting the man.

"I'm not going to try to excuse my actions, I had to make it real as I could" Simon told him who heard him "I'll find Salamander" he promised, Later Sho interrupted them and was told the truth, anguished he turned Erza into a card and went to find Jellal on his own.


	26. Chapter 26 Game Over

Simon was running calling for Natsu seeing he was the key to stop this whole plan and was trying to find him, then a hole shattered from the ceiling in a room and Natsu fell on the floor but got back up.

"Salamander you alright" Simon said running up to him.

"Yeah got blindsided from behind by some coward" Natsu said rubbing his head looking at Simon "not to be rude but who are you" he asked.

"Simon, Simon Mikazuchi I'm a Friend of Erza's" Simon informed.

"Now who hit me" Natsu glared.

"Ho Ho" A large man with a owl head and neck

"No were dead" Simon paled with dread.

* * *

Natsu was flying using his fire, making sure everyone had left the tower so he could burn it to the ground, then he heard a rocket pack and something attacked him from behind he was struck and crashed through a ceiling of the tower in a room fall of cages and a large man running up to him

"Salamander you okay!" The man called

"Yeah got blindsided from behind by some coward" Natsu said looking at the man "not to be rude but who are you" he asked the man

"Simon, Simon Mikazuchi I'm a Friend of Erza's" the man informed.

"Now who hit me" Natsu glared now furious someone attacked him.

"Ho Ho" A large man with a owl head and neck, he wore green pants and had a jetpack

"No we're dead" Simon paled with dread.

"Your afraid of birdbrain over here" Natsu pointed then Natsu felt a sensation run through him, a sensation when confronted by the evil and wicked as he could feel his Hellfire rising within him.

"Don't antagonize him he's a member of the Trinity Raven's, payed professional assassins" Simon frowned at Natsu.

"I know I just picked up a dark energy from him" Natsu glared at the owl.

"I am Fukuro I am a messenger of Justice" the owl man said .

"Try murderer who's Guild only is payed to kill people for no reason, people like that makes me angry and get the urge to burn sinners like you to ash" Natsu glared "My friends aren't here to see me, so they won't see this what I was taught to do and what I am" he glared.

"Jet ho ho- hou" Fukuro called and rocketed towards Natsu who glared turned then spun sent a clothesline hookkick to the face sending him flipping and crashing on the floor with a crooked neck but he twisted it back around.

"you missed" Natsu glared, Fukuro shot at him again swung with a gauntlet rocket supercharging the punch and shot it forward but Natsu caught it with a hand blowing his hair and cloak with the wild breeze from the attack's impact, then socked him in the stomach and ribs hard and slammed a righthook in his jaw knocking him down picked him up under his arm put him in a headlock and turned threw the murder owl-man through a column and across the room.

"Missed again" Natsu informed.

"Your strong criminal but a owl will bring you to justice and I enjoy my work" Fukuro stood back up with bruises and shaky legs making Natsu narrow his eyes at him.

"only a few blows and the assassin is greatly injured" Simon observed with shock.

Natsu then was engulfed in Crimson and bright yellow colored flames with a scarlet glow around the outline of the flames, he glowered at and made a low snarling sound, he actually sounded like a dragon and he glared at Fukuro with a heavy intensity.

"Hmm Jellal didn't say Salamander having crimson fire" Simon scratched the back of his head thinking, then Simon raised two fingers up "**Dark Moment**" he chanted the room was flung into pitch black, Natsu sighed then focused his eye irises glowed yellow allowing him to see in the dark and saw Fukuro trying to attack Simon and flashed over and grabbed Fukuro's arm and the lights came back on and Simon gasped as he saw he was about to be blindsided.

"It's not just crimson fire man, It's Hellfire" Natsu corrected then slammed a frontal front kick to Fukuro's stomach knocking him back across the room but he readied himself with his jetpack stopping his flight "they were stirring up in this creep's presence" he finished.

_"They could be harmful for Jellal if thats the case"_ Simon thought.

**"Jet Ho Ho Hou Max**" Fukuro said as he turned his Jet pack to the max and blasted off and flew fast circles around The Dragon Slayer but Natsu who turned his Dragon senses to the max, the effect now with his enhanced level of senses his eyes and ears change. Natsu's eye pupils turned into slits like a dragon's and his ears grew longer and pointer so his hearing and sight was sharper, so he could see the owl-man zipping around.

"3,2,1" Natsu counted he then jumped forward jamming a elbow strike in the air and Fukuro slammed stomach first into his elbow stopping him, grabbed him by his head and threw him harshly on the floor leaving a large crater in the ground's floor with large cracks on the outside's edge.

Natsu landed threateningly on in front of him as Fukuro got up "any one who sheds blood for their own amusement, gets no mercy from me!" Natsu bellowed slamming a Hellfire engulfed fist in his face with a concussive amount of force knocking him to the floor, then jumped a forward slamming his knee in Fukuro's stomach making him cough up blood, Natsu picked up the Trinity Raven up by his neck.

**"Hell Dragon Blazing Fist!"** Natsu yelled slamming the attack in his gut setting him on fire and sent him flying back through a cage as the heat of the flames melted the bars, of course when Hellfire touches Evil and wicked they feel ten times the pain from their sins making the assassin writhe.

Natsu then hooked his arm around his arm and chest picked him up jumped high in the air as the two were engulfed in Hellfire **"Hell Dragon Ignition Body Slam!**" he yelled jetted down and body slammed Fukuro on floor glowed ominous crimson Simon then ran out of the room and dove behind the wall as a massive explosion of Hellfire flooded out of the doorway when he stopped, Simon looked and gaped at the state of the room, the room's floor had ruptured split open and the numerous cages hanging were melted and Natsu pressing his knee on a burnt black smoking and twitching Fukuro.

"Oh here let me put you out of your misery" Natsu narrowed his eyes and the eyes and sclera turned a solid Crimson and glowed brightly "It's time to pay for your sins, Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent feel their pain and know their suffering" he said then hellfire spirals in where his eyes were **"Hell's Penance!"** He growled looking deep into the Trinity Raven's eyes searing his soul from his body and Fukuro stopped twitching as his eyes were charred and glowed red and bright orange, Fukuro was dead.

"I would give you a chance but everything about you was evil" Natsu said as he got up with his eyes back to normal then lit a fire ball in his hand **"Incinerate and May Spirit Be Free"** he chanted then tossed the ball of fire at the body turning him into ash in an instant.

Natsu looked at a shocked and surprised Simon _"He just took out the head of the Trinity Raven's with no effort, Jellal is screwed"_ he thought "Your not planning on doing that to Jellal are you" he asked seriously.

"Of course not from what I heard Erza say, he was possessed so not aware of his actions, so no" Natsu shook his head "Don't tell anyone about what happened" Natsu said with a piercing gaze.

"I won't you just saved my life so I will keep this quiet but, you should tell Erza what happened" Simon told him.

"Bad idea, I mean I don't think she would want to know another person she cares about had taking a life" Natsu frowned.

"She trust's you more than Jellal or anyone, she will understand just tell her" Simon placed a gentle hand on Natsu's shoulder who though about it then nodded.

"Now lets go I can feel the **Etherion Satellite** coming" Natsu said firmly and the two left.

* * *

Later Juvia and Lucy ran into their own Raven who played a Guitar horribly, Vidaldus brainwashed Juvia for awhile before breaking the enchantment The screeching Guitar player played, after a act of kindness Juvia broke out of it.

Then after a scary warning from **Aquarius** of watching of where Lucy summon's, even telling to not one second of summoning her in a toilet bowl before smugly rubbing her boyfriend thing in her face before leaving to the Celestial World.

Erza Defeated the final Raven a pink haired swordwoman like her, finding her inner strength and not added by her armor help defeated, the last Raven who congratulated her win before passing out. then he after Telling Sho to head to the boat and went to find Jellal.

* * *

"What? we're leaving them?" Seilah glared as they were drifting off with Happy looking at the Tower.

"We need to help them" Lucy agreed.

"Don't worry they'll be fine" Sho assured

"We need to help them, Natsu needs our help" Gray said getting up.

"Forget it Simon is with him so it will be just Dandy" Wally frowned.

"It's not gonna be 'Dandy' if they end up dead" Lucy shouted.

"Meow, you don't have to yell like that" Millianna whimpered.

"We shouldn't be fighting you guys" Sho playing the peacekeeper.

Then the scene shifted to their bout with their argument with anime signals "Shut your trap and turn this boat around right now, I have to go back for them" Gray insisted.

"I'm with him to the boat around!" Lucy yelled.

"I told you that Ain't happening!" Wally barked back.

"Turn this thing around before I use my Macro on you and make you!" Seilah agreed with her own glare.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Happy screamed out making them jump in shivering in Chubi forms from fright with a huge Happy head with angry anime white eyes behind them "Quit yelling at each other and try to get along, Natsu is strong enough to stop Jellal and the Etherion" Happy said.

"Simon said when he unleashes his full power evil with fall before him" Happy teared up making Millianna tear up to.

* * *

Simon and Natsu were climbing the stairs "So why are we climbing the stairs?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sure your aware of Jellal's and Erza's childhood" Simon said as they walked.

"Yeah I overheard it" Natsu nodded.

"Then we both know she planning on stopping Jellal, but I'm worried he's stronger than she knows, which is why I begged find Jellal and defeat him or help her fight him" Simon told him.

"Nope not happening" Natsu waved a hand.

"What did you say!?" Simon said shocked then pinned Natsu to the wall roughly by his scarf "whats wrong with you you claim to be Erza's friend yet you refuse to help her!" he glared.

"This is her fight and she wants to handle it, my father told me let other people fight their own battle's besides friend or not she would pulverise me if I interfered" Natsu replied Simon let him go with a heavy sigh.

"She can't win against Jellal" Simon sighed.

"Oi she's stronger than you can believe so watch your tongue" Natsu snapped.

"You got it wrong I don't her magic power" Simon argued.

time skip

after Erza pinned Jellal the Etherion blasted the Tower turning it into a giant Ethernano crystal and Turns out Seigrain was actually Jellal the whole time and the two merge and Jellal's full power was back and was turning back the tables on Erza.

just as Erza thought was over a pair of strong hands pulled her out she looked saw it was Natsu and Simon "Sorry Erza's are friend you cant have her" Natsu smirked.

"You tried to kill her" Simon angry stated charged forward but got blasted by a wave of magic.

"What are doing hanging around with this dipstick we have a job to do" Natsu teased.

"Sorry I can't move" Erza said.

"What?" Natsu then smirked then started tickling her "then it's payback time this is for always tickling me in the past" he grinned wickedly at Erza as she cracked up.

"This is a serious quit screwing around" Erza laughed "Natsu leave this place" she said with a tear on her left eye.

"Nope if you can't fight then I'll do it for you" Natsu frowned sternly.

"You don't know anything about him, so please this once do what I ask" Erza begged Natsu paused then picked Erza up "what are you doing?" she said.

"Who are you?" Natsu glowered before knocking her out and laid her down.

"You really are a fool" Jellal stated.

"Shut up, I had to because she was crying thats not the Erza I know, when she wakes up I hope she's the Erza I knew" Natsu said in a low voice before looking at Jellal with intense anger in his eyes.

"Oh I want to see the power of Igneel's son" Jellal gestured with a hand.

"As you wish" Natsu snapped before blasting forward punched at Jellal with a flaming fist but Jellal dodged but was caught off guard with a flaming kick then Natsu slammed a left and right to his stomach and face.

**"Fire Dragon Molten Impact!"** Natsu called as his fist was covered in thick amount of bright orange flames slammed into his jaw with explosive force "**Talon**" he called slamming a roundhouse in his side "**Tail Bash!**" as he slammed a hookick in his jaw "**Flame Elbow!**" he said as a stream of fire jetted out from his elbow the turbo charged fist slammed into Jellal's stomach folding him over like a chair and sent him flying across the room.

"**Fire Dragon's Explosive Breath!**" Natsu yelled before a huge stream of Bright red-orange flames spewed from his mouth, more than his normal Dragon Roar as it hit Jellal with a huge explosion with a concussive force as a stream of fire blew through the backside of the tower.

"Did you get him" Simon said as he got up.

"Of course not" Natsu frowned.

"Impressive but still disappointed I expected more I wanted to see the True capabilities of the Power of A Dragon" Jellal said throwing his cloak of which was in tatters "**Meteor**!" he yelled as he flew towards Natsu in bright golden energy propelling him at insane speed, he dodged a kick and came back around headbutted Natsu in the back making him stumble.

"Come on focus" Natsu said then high speed glowing punches and kicks knocked him across the room. Simon threw a hard left and righthook but Jellal sped past them with his magic and blasted Simon back with a blast of golden energy.

"May The Seven Stars bring Judgement upon you: **Grand Chariot!**" Jellal spoke as several beams of Golden light jetted to Simon making a explosion.

"Simon!" Erza cried waking up.

"Don't worry, he's fine" Natsu spoke from behind a thick Firewall it faded away revealing Natsu in front of Simon with his hands out and crossed palms out and crossed, he then moved his arms and pointed two fingers on each hand at the ground as he slight moved his feet and draw'ed some glowing bright orange lines as his fingers glowed **"Fire Dragon Clawed Entrapment!"** he yelled as A Fire Dragon Symbol appeared at Jellal's the glowing orange lines were absorbed into the circle and Jellal was in a cage of fire then beams stuck to Jellal all over and then large dome of fire appeared from the cage before imploding revealing singed and clothed torn Jellal on his knees panting.

"**Meteor!**" Jellal said as he once more glowed golden.

**"Fire** **Drive"** Natsu said in a low tone and his out line was engulfed in a red-orange energy before it lit on fire as a sphere of bright Orange flames that made seem to flicker like a candle or a bonfire.

Jellal shot at Natsu with Natsu charging forward to with increased Speed and stopped firmly on the floor and held out a fast fist as Jellal crashed into a fist stopping and making him cough before placing his head in a headlock with his head under his arm turned grabbed his shirt and threw him to the side smashing through a large structure of Ethernano shattering it **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** he roared as a V formed on his back and slammed his thrust'ed his arms downward as to streams of fire slammed into Jellal with explosive force as he crashed into another chunk shattering it and leaving a crater in the floor the flames disappeared around Natsu.

**"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame/ Molten Impact!"** Natsu called as a giant fireball formed as he placed his hands over his head and with his feet making once again thick layers of Fire glowing like Lava and slammed the two attacks on the floor the whole top of the tower and first two floors blew up as it ruptured and tore apart as the four fell on the next third floor down.

"Now I'm angry I didn't spend years building this place so some Prince Wannabe could tear it down" Jellal snarled.

"Oh Boohoo" Natsu scoffed.

"I'm going to destroy you all **_True Heavenly Body Magic: Altirius!"_** Jellal as He threw a dark matter sphere at Simon and Erza which approached them at a blink of an eye.

Simon put Erza behind ready to take the hit but then a large blast sounded out and a body hit theirs knocking them over.

They looked and saw a still looking Natsu with slightly open mouth and opened eyes and a blown open shirt and smoking, Simon and Erza gasped in horror as he jumped in the way.

"Natsu!, No!" Erza teared up holding him in her arms.

"Salamander snap out of it" Simon spoke.

"I Knew you would jump in and take the fatal blow" Jellal chuckled evilly.

"I'll kill you!" Erza screamed with tears falling down her left cheek.

"Groan' nasty attack" Natsu inhaled as he sat up making Jellal eyes go wide.

"Your alright" Erza hugged him fiercely drying her tears.

"Thank gods" Simon placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu stood back up much to the Jellal's anger and shock.

"Not bad you knocked the wind out of me for a few seconds, I thought I just got hit with Erza's Purgatory mace" Natsu spoke "But now I've seen all your moves" he smirked then tore off the rest of his ruined shirt and cloak off and throwing them to the side, then Natsu crouched placing his hands on the ground "Full Magic release" he glowed for a second and took the seals off his physical abilities to.

Jellal once again got ready to launch at Natsu **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Step"** Natsu spoke turning into a stream of fire and blasted at Jellal in the blink of an eye and his fist barried in Jellal's stomach making him hack out blood he elbowed him in the face and knocked him away with a spinning kick trenching the floor 10 feet back with his body.

"**Grand Chariot!**" Jellal called launching them at Natsu but he ran forward dodging left and right and engulfed in Bright Orange fire and the beams became more numerous "**Fire Drive!**" Natsu called again as his fire magic, Strength and speed shot up again as the flames brightened and zipped past them faster.

Natsu then jumped forward and spun like a top and flames thickened consuming Natsu and the flames blasted out like tendrils burning away the beams appeared in front of Jellal who tried to roundhouse Natsu but he caught it under his armpit and knocked Jellal down with a a sweep and slammed a elbow in his chest slamming him on the floor hard but he got away by using Meteor and attacked Natsu but since the Dragon Slayer took the seal of his physical abilities, turning his Dragon Senses to the Max and his **Fire Drive** active could see him better but still had to react faster.

He blocked each high speed attack and defended each angle Jellal tried then snapped around sticking out an arm and clothesline'd Jellal on the floor sending him bouncing rolling and slamming hard into the wall. Jellal tried **_Altirius _**again but Natsu sent a blast of fire at it burning the Spell away.

**"Fire Dragon Gatling Gun!**" Natsu called holding his hand out like a soup bowl and supported his other hand on his wrist tensing his fingers and small but powerful balls of orange fire shot out but Jellal avoided them.

**"Fire Molding: Giant Hammer!"** Natsu barked slamming a huge double head Hammer made of thick flames at a spot and a body slammed on the floor leaving a hole with Jellal in it, Jellal placed a glowing hand on his chest and his injuries healed but they were still minor.

Natsu let his **Drive** fade away

**"True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!**" Jellal roared the sky darkened and a huge meteor crashed down but Natsu jumped up and caught it like a basketball.

"Thanks for the chow" Natsu smirked down at Jellal and breathing in and eating the flames from the asteroid and landed with a hunk of rock.

"Impossible" Jellal paled.

"I decide whats possible or not" Natsu glared then Natsu hand engulfed with flames and engulfed the solid rock **"Fire Dragon Explosive Pitch!"** Natsu barked and threw the reignited rock at Jellal who dove to the side and flew across the sky where it exploded with hurricane winds rang out the explosion seemed to shake the sky to the sea.

Natsu then caught a fist in his hand which blew away some pieces off the floor as Simon and Erza ducked behind to avoid them "You said you want to see the a Dragon's Power I guess I can show humor you, a bit" Natsu smirked then his abnormal sharp Canines like all Dragon Slayers elongated into fangs then his magic power skyrocketed then to the three's shock red scales appeared on Natsu Ears most of his face, arms, hands and most places on his torso and up his neck then a huge pillar of Red-Orange flames erupted skyward and formed a dragon behind and the outline of his body assembled a cloak of a Dragon the flames even formed two horns on the sides of his head and flames behind his arms formed wings, then he looked at Jellal's eyes who's eyes widened when he saw the Dragon Slayers eyes which were still slitted like a dragons had turned a Glowing Yellow with a Crimson slit in the middle.

"This is the Power of a Dragon, Dragon Force as they call it" Natsu told Jellal as his voice was more dragonlike "and I'm gonna kick your ass with it" he snarled, then slammed a uppercut in his ribs making shock wave go through Jellal and his feet lift the ground, but it wasn't in full force, then slammed another fist engulfed in fire in Jellal's face sending him flying into the floor leaving a deep trench and crashed into a wall on the other side of the room shattering it.

Then Natsu slammed his hands into the floor and ripped up a huge chunk and threw it at Jellal who dodged it but found Natsu's Hand on his face as he was slammed through floor after floor.

**_"You and this Damn tower make her have nightmares and wake up crying, I made I promise to her and a new friend and I'm not gonna break it"_** Natsu snarled

_"Natsu, promise me you'll make sure she's Happy, I know you have her heart so be there for her"_ Simon in a memory before they confronted Jellal.

_**"And as A Dragon Slayer and a King's Son it is my vow to keep promises"**_ Natsu barked smashing him through the floors.

"You don't scare me" Jellal sneered bu inside he was terrified of the Dragon Slayer's power **"Meteor!"** he called zipping away at Max speed upwards.

Natsu dug his fingers in the Ethernano slowing his descent he coiled his legs and pushed off of it destroying the wall and climbed up the falling broken pieces at breakneck speed.

"You'll never gonna catch me" Jellal taunted.

_**"Hm?, I smell Fear"**_ Natsu spoke _**"GRAGGH!"**_ he roared as he sprang up as he pushed off a large piece shattering it and he propelled up at an unseen speeds

"_**Don't Underestimate A Dragon's Powers**_" Natsu barked _**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**_ he roared as his right fist surged with fire and power slamming it into under Jellal's rib area and stomach breaking several and sending him flying back up sending pieces in a blur.

"I won't Lose **Abyss Break!**" Jellal cried as he stopped high above the tower as he started to cast the Forbidden Spell "Lord Zeref your freedom is at hand, and free me from this madness together" he chanted, then Natsu flew up to him at breakneck speed as his flames assembled a Dragon around him once again.

_**"You'll never be free, Not while your possessed by that spirit don't let him control"**_ Natsu yelled at him then his left hand circled his left hand which he cocked back _**"Fire Dragon Demolition Fist!" **_he roared as he punched his fist out as a fire Dragon Circle appeared in front and a huge fist made of pure fire slammed it into the Abyss Break shattering it like it was Glass.

_**"Don't be that Dead mans Slave and puppet, Wake up and free yourself!"**_ Natsu roared as he flew at Jellal who's eyes widened as he saw a roaring Dragon made of fire charge at him then Jellal's jaw and face contorted around Natsu's fist slamming into it knocking the color out of the world **_"RRAGGH!"_** Natsu bellowed slamming another on his stomach with two interlocked hands sending Jellal yelling as he crashed through the tower floor by floor slamming on the bottom floor shattering it the force shook the entire tower foundation and stirred up massive waves as the color went back to normal and bouncing a Water ball

"What in the World" Sho spoke.

"Was that another explosion" Wally spoke next as it showed them looking back at the Tower "First a asteroid flying over us then an earthquake" Lucy spoke.

"No, that has to be Natsu" Happy gaped.

"Your right he's in the middle of fighting someone" Seilah agreed.

"Oh no you think they are okay?" Millianna asked worried.

"Too soon to tell but what ever or who set him off, watch out cause he's going on a major rampage" Gray spoke with a frown.

"Not even close" Happy shook his head.

* * *

Back top of the tower Simon and Erza stood in awe and shock as Natsu defeated Jellal who landed from the air with a mighty crash making a slight tremor to go through the room they were in, who stood up glaring proudly where the hole was, then Natsu reverted back to normal with a sigh.

_"He did it and they power he hid, the true form of a Dragon Slayer"_ Erza thought it awe

"Oh and if you were still conscious, I kept my Dragon Force on a leash, I could've killed you so be thankful" Natsu said to the downed Jellal with stony expression

Erza then got up and threw herself at him in a huge hug smushing Natsu's head into her chest, his ears and eyes went back to normal "You never cease to amaze me Natsu" she smiled happily as her battle was over.

Simon just smiled then the tower began to glow and shine "thats not good this place is about to blow" He spoke, then Natsu grabbed both Simon and Erza then jumping down the hole with them in under his arms.

**"Fire Molding: Stairs!**" Natsu called and he shot a pillar of flames off his feet which formed fire stairs that licked with embers and flames and Railing on either side and hurried down them then half way he jumped sat on the railing and slid down on it and landed on his feet and let the two go.

The hurried to the caves mouth, Natsu looked at Jellal went up to him grabbed him by his collar and threw him out into the water "Hurry go" Natsu ordered, the three ran then the floor exploded behind knocking them down.

"2 minutes left" Simon said alarmed, Natsu glared over his shoulder clenching a fist then raised a glowing orange hand at Erza and Simon when he stopped.

"What are you doing you can't stop this blast" Erza yelled.

"Be right with you" Natsu smirked with his signature grin then the two were covered in spheres and he snapped his fingers and the two disappeared in a puff of flames, Natsu glared Then he imagined his inner flames get hotter and hotter then as the Ethernano exploded Azure Flames engulfed his form.

back on the boat the other were looking at Ethernano ready to blow it's top, the oddest thing happen a defeated Jellal flew out of the caves mouth and splashed into the water.

"They defeated Jellal" Wally blinked, then the three appeared running out then when suddenly Erza and Simon dropped on their boat.

Simon, Erza the boat group said with shock as the two showed up out of thin air "Whats Natsu doing?" Seilah said shocked standing up ready to fly and help Natsu.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, I think he's strong enough to stop it" Happy assured them then he found his cheeks being pulled by Seilah quiet roughly as she picked him up by them.

"This is not just a common explosion this is a explosion of all the magic types in one blast, it's 5 times deadly as a Jupiter cannon!" Seilah barked as she shook Happy making him dizzy.

"Leave kitty alone" Millianna yelled snatching Happy away from the sudden angry looking female Etherious.

"Come on Natsu" Erza pleaded don't know why but something tells her there is more power than Natsu just showed. Then the Crystal Tower Exploded in a massive explosion with a bright blue white energy.

"NATSU!" the group yelled as Seilah charged forward trying to save the one who befriended her and gave her a happy life with real friendship and love more she ever felt in her lifetime, just then A tremendous amount of magic pressure and heat that skyrocketed higher and higher then a dome of Azure flames spread'ed from the bottom of the center of the etherion energy then it showed a glowering Natsu in a shoulder with apart stance as he gritted his teeth as Azure flames grew large and hotter and wider, then he the land mass he stood on started rupture and pieces rose from their places, then with a shout as he bent his legs and stood up a giant pillar of Azure Fire then went from to normal Azure colored to pure blue fire as it exploded out and up pushing and burning the chaotic Etherion magic at a rapid then lifted his arms up.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Azure Dragon Consuming Whirlwind!"** Natsu said in a voice like thunder as he spun around threw his arms down like an arc and a huge vortex of brilliant blue flames as it consumed the Magic burning it away, the flames receded and faded away and Natsu panted slightly.

"I did it thank you fire family for this" Natsu smirked "Game's over Jellal" he sighed with relief

"You Doofus!" A angry Seilah voice spoke as she landed next to him.

"Seilah?" Natsu spoke surprised turning around to see Seilah's foot flew to his face his face **Whack!** as Natsu hit the ground when a impressive roundhouse hit Natsu in the jaw sending him on the ground knocked out.

On the boat "Well that just happened" Gray rubbed his head.

"He Defeated a Trinity Raven, Jellal and burnt away a massive output of pure explosive Etherion but one hit from the woman over there and his knocked out" Simon chuckled shaking his head with a smirk.

"Aye Sir" Happy smiled.

"He did it, a impossible thing he truly has gotten extremely powerful" Erza smiled "I still need to lecture him for being Reckless" she noted with a smirk.


	27. Chapter 27 Authors note

**I've read some of your request and advice about adding who to the Harem and the Harem is going to be are the listed**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Ultear Milkovich **

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Seilah**

**I should also give a head ups which I should've done when I made this story, Rating will change I'll let you know in which chapter by placing in hot and heavy lemons a M.**


	28. Chapter 28 Seilah's Interest in love

Natsu who suddenly was unconscious from an unexpected kick from a really irked female Etherious woke up and found he was being helped with his arm around the person's shoulder, he looked and saw Seilah who was hiding her eyes with her hair.

"Seilah" Natsu spoke, Natsu looked back over his shoulder and felt or sensed no Etherion it had totally been burnt away "Heh I did it, I knew I could stop it and save my friends" he spoke to himself.

"I know I shouldn't be concerned since you gained the strength others could only dream of, now I know why you were labeled 'The Prince of All Fire Dragon's'" Seilah spoke "But I can't help it when you got caught in that blast I thought you were a done for, never do something that stupid again" she spoke quietly to him.

"I can't promise I won't do whats necessary to save my friends" Natsu told her then she grabbed him by the scarf since it was the only thing he had to grab onto.

"Ever!, I was really scared" Seilah snapped Natsu eyes widened as he saw tears going down her cheeks. then buried her face in his chest hiding her tears he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and the back of her head and she wrapped her arms under his arms.

"Sorry I never wanted to scare anyone, but I'll say this that output I just did was 40% of my power" Natsu told her Seilah lifted her head off his chest slightly.

"so you mean, your even stronger than you told us" Seilah said.

"Yes, but I'll say this I really had to push through that Etherion" Natsu admitted "sorry for scaring you like that, but you should be afraid for my sake" he said.

"It's actually too late for that, the moment you brought me in your Guild I couldn't help be concerned about you" Seilah chuckled softly.

"Now lets not stand around crying the others are coming" Natsu advised hearing them coming, Seilah wiped her eyes they turned to face their friends.

"Man your one crazy guy" Gray shook his head "I could've freezed it faster than you burnt it" he smirked.

"That was just a warm up, I could stop that kind of blast 25 times in a row before keeling over" Natsu frowned "you can't freeze something like that, but in your dreams maybe" he informed.

"I still can freeze you in a heartbeat" Gray glared in his face.

"I'd liked to see you try icepop" Natsu pushed his head against his who pushed back "I'd fry you before you knew what happened" he said.

"Could not" Gray glared back.

"Could to"

"Not"

"To"

"Not Not not"

"uh to to to"

"BOYS!" Erza shouted "It's been a long day you two are not starting this up again" she glared.

"Yes ma'am" both guys replied.

"Sorry" Natsu spoke "But he started it" he said.

"and I'm ending it" Erza scowled.

* * *

later the group was back at the resort resting, Natsu was sound a sleep snoring like crazy.

"Jeez I though his snoring was bad before, he went from snoring like a bear to snoring like a freaking freight-train" Gray grumbled.

"Aye sir" Happy chuckled.

"How much power did he burn off to make him sleep like that?" Lucy asked.

"I doubt he even burnt half off, I think he could go that output all day" Erza smirked.

"I still think I could freeze him in heartbeat" Gray muttered.

"You want to go Prince Underwear of Iceworld" Natsu barked bolting up standing up on the bed.

"Natsu your up" Happy smiled flying up to but then Natsu fell back to sleep flopping back down on the bed on his side making Happy gawk, the bed supports and legs gave out with a cracking sound of wood.

"That lava breath woke up just to pick a fight" Gray snapped with shark like teeth.

"Well atleast he stopped snoring" Lucy sighed but then more guttural snores sounded out with got louder as Natsu snored like a Freight-Train again.

"You had to jinx it" Gray grumbled.

Then Seilah walked in giving them a invite for a Buffet of all kinds of food "Thats Natsu- San making that racket?, I could hear it through the door" she spoke.

"Hey Seilah can I have a girl to girl talk with you?" Erza asked.

"Sure" Seilah replied the two walked out.

later the arrived in there room they shared.

"What did you need" Seilah asked, Erza crossed her arms.

"How do you really feel about Natsu?" Erza asked in a serious tone.

"beg your Pardon?" Seilah raised a brow.

"What I'm asking is do you like him more than a friend?" Erza asked making Seilah blush "I see the way you look at him, you always want to sit next to him in the Guildhall and you blush when you look at him, and you smirk when he kicks open Our guilds doors open and he walks with his cloak billowing like a cape" she said.

"Yes I like Natsu- Kun more than you would think, like i want to be in his arms all day" Seilah smiled with a blush.

"Actually I do" Erza spoke up making Seilah look with surprise "I felt like that for a long time and it took him gone for 7 years to realize how much he means to me when he was not there" she smirked "he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with I feel like I can settle around him cause his presence and warmth is welcoming and inviting"

"It took me awhile but I love him" Erza told her "and I'm not the only one who does" she said.

"who else does" Seilah asked.

"Mirajane" Erza told her.

"The barmaid?" Seilah said.

" Yes, but if you like or even love Natsu, you could've told me or her" Erza spoke.

"Why would I do that?" Seilah asked.

"Because me and her are both with him" Erza smirked.

"I thought a Dragon Slayer or human can only love one" Seilah said.

"True but Natsu is a Prince remember so he's titled to have multiple mates or in his words Lovers" Erza told her.

How many?" Seilah asked.

"2 to 4" Erza smiled "so if you want to be with him you better make a move before his taking by two more" she smirked.

"I'll fight my way through any woman to get my spot" Seilah glared.

"Well tell him then" Erza smirked "Or live with regret of how a wonderful and powerful man was taking" egging her on.

"I will" Seilah clenched her hands into fists steeling her resolve.


	29. Chapter 29 A Demoness desire completed

After Seilah's confession on how she really feels about Natsu, understandable he was the first human to give her a chance when any other person would want her dead, although many tried in her life time but all were brought down and one reason for that, none had the strength to do it but what she had witnessed and experienced Natsu had that strength, but instead he spared her even saved her from dying when Kyoka betrayed her.

there is when she found a real friend and a kind of friend Seilah fell for and was going to tell her how she feels. she exhaled leaving the Erza's and her room with her resolve and went back to Natsu's room and knocked which he opened it.

"Yo Seilah" Natsu answered.

"Can I talk to you?" Seilah said with a serious look.

"Aye, can you two leave us we'll meet you at the restaurant" Natsu turned to Gray and Lucy the two nodded and headed to the door.

"You to Happy, annoy Lucy or pig out on fish" Natsu said with a stern gaze

"Aye sir" Happy saluted and came up to them.

"How did you wake him up he was sleeping like log before?" Seilah asked the two.

"more like a broken down bulldozer" Gray grumbled.

"This coming from the underwear model who snores like a dying walrus" Natsu shot back.

"dude you sound like a freight-train" Gray pointed out with a scowl.

"I could do this all day but Seilah needs to have a word with me so lets move on" Natsu frowned with order in his words and eyes.

"Of course see'ya, to answer your question Seilah we mention food in his ear and he woke up" Lucy nodded pulling Gray along.

"Yeah mention food or attack he immediately wakes up" Gray stated as Lucy pulls him out of the room.

"So what do I owe the pleasure Seilah?" Natsu asked as he closed the door behind them shut.

"Well I need to confess something" Seilah spoke "when you saved me and the time we spent together, I could feel myself getting attached to you" she blushed.

"Nothing to be bashful about when your friends with someone it's possible to get attached, and truth is I got very attached to certain people in the Guild, your one of them" Natsu stated.

"Well weird question who do you really like in the Guild, or love?" Seilah asked.

"Oh well not to upset you or anything, but I love Erza, Mira, and" Natsu paused "You" he admitted.

"You love me?" Seilah exhaled deeply.

"I do, you see when your a Dragon Slayer if your dragon instincts or nature choose someone, it means the inner dragon can trust you and draws you towards them, like it did with Erza and Mira, now my instincts are accepting you to be one of my lovers" Natsu told her with a smirk "I knew how you felt about me, just wanted to see if you'd speak up" he admitted.

"How did you-" Seilah started but stopped when Natsu tapped one of his ears.

"When everytime you saw me or I was near you I could hear your heart beat faster, it sounded like hundreds of butterflys flapping their wings" Natsu told her "and the reaction I got from you when, I did something impossible and stupid you don't react like that unless you really like someone" he told her "and I pieced it together, second Erza's and Mira's hearts both did that after seeing me after 7 years, and if there was another dragon slayer in the Guild they would say my heart was the same way" he said.

"I envy a Dragon Slayer's abilities" Seilah shook her head with a smirk.

"So sorry if I said the L word before you, but I'll pretend I didn't say it first so rewind" Natsu said making a reboot sound with his mouth "what do you feel about me?" he asked.

"Well as I said when you offered me a happy life, I was stunned and surprised you'd give a Demon a chance" "But I know why because despite that hard and rough outer shell your a good man with a kind heart, it maybe unforgiving and unfeeling towards enemies at times but you still allow compassion and kindness through" Seilah explained "Then the time I spent with you I grew attached to you and that turned into something else" she told him.

"Go on" Natsu replied.

"Natsu-Sama" Seilah spoke again "I love you, I ask for nothing but you to love me in return like you do with Erza and Mira-San" she finished.

"as long as you don't mind sharing me with others" Natsu smiled.

"like I said as long as you love me" Seilah smiled with happiness.

"Well I just have one thing to say" Natsu with a serious gaze "Seilah I would love it if you'd join my small Harem or Horde whatever you like to call it, I promise to love you as much as Erza and Mira, and protect you from anyone who tries to harm you, so will you?" he smiled.

"I do" Seilah smiled wrapping around him in a warm hug, with a big smile the two closed their eyes and kissed passionately, as Natsu glided his arms around her waist and she placed a hand on his jawline sealing the chain between the Demoness and Dragon Slayer and Fire Dragon Prince, the two separated with loving smiles.

"I should mention to you and the others, if we do the deed and place the mate mark on you" Natsu said "You have enhanced senses like mine but not as strong and heightened magical and physical abilities as well you just focus your magic in the mark and you can gain enchanted abilities" he smirked "although there is a side effect but it's only small when you power down the enhancement, you'll get blurry vision and muffled hearing and sore body but it only lasts 2 seconds" he told her.

"How does it work?" Seilah asked.

"Well just focus your magic in the mark, the mark will glow a faint scarlet orange and the magic within the mark will merge with your magic, but as I said there will be some discomfort but only temporally for 2 seconds" he explained.

"is there limits?" Seilah asked.

"Well you won't exactly have the full abilities I have, but they will be above any normal mage and your magical abilities will be greater than before" "but it will only last 30 minutes" Natsu informed.

"Well at least you let me know ahead of time" Seilah smirked.

"Well of course you don't just place a mark on somebody and not tell them about it on how it works and the side effect, thats just irresponsible" Natsu replied "I'm crazy sometimes and still an idiot at times and I admit still a hothead, but I'm not irresponsible" he told her.

"Well should we do it now, The Deed" Seilah asked.

"Well I don't mind but lets not hit the gas like that, lets go on a date and after we can lock the chain because are friends are expecting us, but you have my word you and me will Do it, but at my house" Natsu said "and just to be clear on my promise" he said before pulling her back by her waist into another passionate kiss which she immediately pulled him in tighter by looping a arm under his arm touching his shoulder and the other the back of his neck making the kiss deeper the two separated.

"Careful Natsu-Sama I might just rip our clothes off and do it right now" Seilah smirked playful.

alright young lady lets join the others" Natsu said

**Smak**! sounded followed by a surprised yelp as Natsu gave Seilah a flirty slap to her rear end with a hand as the headed to the door.

"being bold Eh?, Oh I love our relationship already" Seilah smirked sultrily.

* * *

Natsu and Seilah arrived at the restaurant

"Oh there you two are" Gray spoke.

the group Natsu, Simon, Millianna, Wally, Sho, Erza, Seilah, Gray, Lucy and Happy were sitting around a table eating and laughing. minutes later the group says goodbye to one another.

"Hey Natsu thanks for everything, for taking care of Erza and bringing that nightmare that held us for years down, and saving me from that Owlman" Simon smirked "I'm honored to call you my friend" he smiled.

"Feeling mutual buddy if you need help with anything let me know" Natsu smirked back.

"Actually there is one thing, if you happen to come across a girl looking for me, let me know she's my little sister and you will find her better than I can, I'm going to travel for her but please let me know if you find her" Simon spoke.

"You have my word if I do find her I'll return you to her" Natsu nodded.

"Very good" Simon smirked, Erza's friends left on a boat the groups waved goodbye.

"Oh and make sure you tell Erza about the barbecued owl!" Simon called out.

"Yeah I know" Natsu sighed.


	30. Chapter 30 Erza the First Mate

Natsu were alone in Erza's room alone by her request, after Simon's departing words she was wondering what happened to Natsu during the Tower of Heaven, when the arrived back at the hotel she immediately grabbed Natsu by the arm and dragged him to her room, once the arrived she closed and locked it.

"Okay what was Simon talking about?" Erza folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Well me and the others were confronted by these Psycho assassin's" Natsu said "What did Simon call them again Raven something?" he asked

"Trinity Ravens" Erza told him.

"Yeah well something happened, the moment I looked at the Owlman named Fukuro My Hellfire rose up" Natsu told her.

"Go on" Erza gestured.

"You see some of my flames have a special but scary qualities to em" Azure flames can negate and consume magic even the strongest magic, like with the Etherion, Purgatory flames well there pretty much called the scorching and ever consuming fire of Purgatory, they consume and scorch magic on contact, regular Fire Dragon flames now have a special fact to them, if I get angry enough they can automatically allow me to go Fire Dragon King, Now for my Hell Flames if I sense or face a evil or wicked person the Flames of Hell automatically activate that's the special trait to each" Natsu explained "But each of my flames are more terrifying also"

"Whats scary about them" Erza asked.

Natsu exhaled "if I make my fire hot enough my flames can burn someone's spirit and the inside of someone, it's not just the outside anymore" Natsu said "Now Hellfire can burn the soul's of the evil and wicked, and it's hard to heal a spirit once it's been broken but you damage a soul or burn one away a soul can never be brought back" he said.

"it's a good thing you can stay in control if that's the case" Erza nodded.

"I did something really wrong" Natsu spoke.

"What did you do?" Erza asked.

"I-I killed Fukuro then sent his soul and spirit into Hell" Natsu said looking away "Once my Hell Flames touched him he was writhing from his sins and every evil act he committed" "I seared his soul from his body and killed him" He said.

"From what Simon said you saved him" Erza spoke up "And if what you sensed from that assassin made you activate your Hellfire , it sensed he shouldn't be alive" she said.

"Simon told me I should tell you what happened, so now you know" Natsu finished.

"If they could activate in the midst of sins, then why didn't they flame up when fighting Jellal? Erza wondered.

"Like I told Simon he was being controlled so not aware of his actions, so they didn't respond he was a puppet and don't think he was the only one either" Natsu said.

"Who else is" Erza asked.

"one of the Councilwoman" Natsu said.

"The old one?" Erza replied.

"No the one sitting next to him, the young one" Natsu answered "I may not have noticed before, but I can sense it now she's being manipulated to" he said "I can tell when someone is being controlled and someone in charge of his own actions" he told her "I was afraid you would be upset if you heard I took someone's life, I was almost considering not telling you cause I heard how you reacted when Jellal crossed that line" he said.

"Natsu I was I kid when I saw my old friend kill those guards I didn't understand then, but when I grew up I knew there would be people that don't deserve a chance" Erza told him "You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything" she smiled softly.

"I know about that lesson all too well, after my training with my Uncle, Aunt, and Grandfather I learned it was my job to eliminate the Evil and wicked who wish to harm the defenseless and innocent" Natsu told her "And those people I met and faced, it sickened me I don't think I need to tell you what happened to em but lets just say Hell has no mercy to wicked souls" he explained.

"It seems you handled Fukuro, like you've done it before" Erza noted

"well yeah, Because no matter what kind or amount of training you had means nothing, if you can't do what you were trained to do so they gave me the experience to see if I can live up to my title and hey needless to say they were proud" Natsu said wisely as he rubbed his **Fire Dragon God** mark on the left side his chest.

"And if you hadn't did what had to be done You and Simon would be killed" Erza said walking up to him and cupping his cheeks "I don't care what you've done or what you are, I still love you" she smiled before kissing him and he kissed back the two quickly getting heated up they moved to Erza's bed and laid down still making out as Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist as he sat up as she sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around his hips and placed her hands on his shoulder they pulled back breathing for air.

Then Erza took her top off leaving her in her scarlet bra hinting what Erza wanted "are you sure you want this?" Natsu asked.

"Yes make love to me, let us truly be lovers" Erza stroked his face putting a sound proof barrier around the room, then Erza helped pull off Natsu shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers which were a pair of black boxer trunks, as Natsu pulled the string for Erza's skirt he pulled it down her legs as he laid down with her on top he dropped it on the floor.

Erza and Natsu locked lips again, Natsu's hand placed a arm and hand on her lower back, then Erza rubbed her clothed privates with her lovers in erotic motion Natsu replied by trailing his hands to her round toned firm but still soft rear which he squeezed making her moan 5 minutes later the broke apart, Erza unclipped her bra then seductively pulled the loops off her shoulder with a shimmy of her shoulders, her well large rounded breast popped up as they were freed from their imprisonment, then throwing it on the floor.

"I see someone's ready to play, lets bring Little Dragon out" Erza smirked sultrily as she felt Natsu's manhood rub against her crotch, as she pulled them down freeing the Little Dragon, she looked_ 'Wow' _was heard in the background in the room at the not so little Dragon, Natsu junk was at least between 8 to 9 inches, his sack was also endowed both were the size of walnuts.

"actually sorry big Dragon out to play" Erza corrected.

"well something from you smells ready to play to" Natsu shot back playfully hinting the wet spot on the front of her panties, He turned them around so Erza was laying down then pulled her panties off and dropped them on the floor, Erza spread'ed her legs granted him excess to her personal knighthood which was dripping and her inner legs were soaked Then following his instincts Natsu laid down lower blew on the lower lips then two fingers each in and then placed his tongue near the folds licked the dripping fluids up around, as Erza moaned grabbed his head with her hands her fingers gripping Natsu's hair as she grunted and moaned with ecstasy as she blushed across her cheeks letting Natsu know he was doing it right.

Natsu smirked knowing Erza was pleased and wanted more, he then started teasing her clit with the tips of his fingers as he licked and slurped up the juices squirting out putting more vigor in his movements really making Erza moan.

"More Don't stop" Erza demanded as she panted clenching his hair tighter, Natsu looped his arms under her thighs as Erza locked her legs around his shoulders and head Natsu picked her lower body off the bed folding his legs under him as he started to eat her out and lick her lowerlips.

Erza could feel an organism coming fast as her toes curled up she screamed in ecstasy as she gushed her juices all over his face as she cummed.

"Okay my turn" Erza panted Natsu releasing natsu and turned them around, Erza then started stroking his shaft with her skilled hands making him groan with pleasure, she then blew on his tip the cushioned it between her her large firm but still soft breasts and stuck his shaft in her mouth as she rubbed her boobs down and up pleasurably.

"Oh Erza wow" Natsu panted with moan, then Erza took his member out and turned around where her butt and lower lips were above his head where Erza started sucking and rubbing her hand up and down his erected Dragon and rubbed one of his balls between her fingers, Natsu then grabbed Erza by hips and pulled her lower lips and backside down and started sticking his tongue in her folds. minutes later Natsu could feel his Organism coming.

a minute later he blasted a load in her mouth she swallowed and licked her lips.

"Yu ast eat" Natsu said muffled speaking while eating her out and tickling the folds as he spoke she got off sat on the bed.

"Bad manners to talk with your mouth full" Erza panted with a smile and blush.

"I said you taste great" Natsu replied.

"You taste good to" Erza admitted "But lets get the main part" she said laying back down "Claim me, now" she ordered fully horny and needy.

"Okay" Natsu said lining up and and pushed his member in her womanhood making her groan in slight pain, as he broke her hymen as virgin blood leaked out he paused letting Erza get use to him.

"Okay I'm ready" Erza panted, then Natsu started pulling in and out half way getting deeper making her moan and grunt sexually louder and louder, he then grabbed the back of her head and kissed her as she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck upper back, she then started grinding her hips up getting in rhythm with Natsu's thrusts, he then got on his knees and picked her up and pulled out and placed her on his shaft where he piston'ed her as he held her up by a arm around her lower back and holding her left buttock then glancing his member across her wet lower lips.

As Erza pulled Natsu closer her breast pressing into Natsu well built chest as they their thrusts got more powerful and breathtakingly with desire

2 minutes later they separated and laid back down where he drilled her again as their they could feel another organism coming fast. Natsu then focused his magic channeled some of it into his fangs and his canines got sharpened and glowed with multicolored fiery energy and bit the crook of her neck pumping his magic in her body as they both cummed.

"NAATTSSU!/EERRZZA!" Erza and Natsu screamed with ecstasy 5 minutes later he pulled out.

"That was amazing" Natsu panted.

"Yes, I loved every minute of it" Erza panted with a loving smile as she cuddled up as they laid on their sides.

"Your officially mine" Natsu told her.

"Thank you, I love you" ERza smiled laying her head on his chest, as they went to sleep with content.

"I love you to" Natsu responded.


	31. Chapter 31 Returning home

Natsu and Erza were sleeping when the sun came in up for the next morning, as each time the Dragon and Knight spent time with one another the bond between the two grew more and more, til last night the completed their bond and finally becoming a true pair of lovers as Erza and Natsu made love to each other.

_The scene faded, in a world unknown filled with mountains, volcanoes with a river of magma running it was like the whole place was a world filled only with lava from volcano's erupting, the sky a shade of red with heavy clouds of smoke from the lava bathing the area in a ominous shade of red orange, the a blue glowing sphere of energy traveled._

_In a cave with lava going into it, two glowing yellow eyes opened shining through the darkness illuminating a crimson scaled dragon head "**who dares come here?**" the Dragon spoke_

_**"it's been awhile Igneel**" the sphere spoke in gentle female voice._

_**"state your business Grandeeney**" Igneel rumbled._

_**"Hello to you to"** Grandeeney joked then was quiet **"I see your child has grown into quite the Dragon Slayer"** she spoke._

_**"he's more than that he's the Prince of All Fire Dragon's"** Igneel snapped boastfully._

_**"as I said I'd only take a child if they could live up to my expectations, the moment I met mine Natsu I sensed unrivaled potential within him and couldn't be prouder seeing what he's done"** Igneel reminded._

_**"I sense your worried He'll become like you once he claims your throne, of how you used to be, are you not?"** Grandeeney questioned._

_**"Of course not he'll have mates to keep him firmly in the light, him becoming The Fire Dragon King is inevitable fate he can not avoid it"** Igneel dismissing the comment._

_**"What if he chooses not to"** Grandeeney pondered._

_**"he can't avoid it I've watched him from afar his whole life he internally craves a greater lifestyle than just a normal mage's life, and deserves more than that when the moment comes he'll do whats right"** Igneel claimed **"he may still be reckless and hotheaded and a bit short tempered I mean he was crazy enough to stop a Etherion explosion, he didn't put much though of if he could stop that explosion or not, he just did it as his instincts just told him 'Stop It' as soon as he saw the Ethernano start to explode" "Impulsive but atleast he trusts his instincts"** he said _

_**"the child sounds familiar, Reckless, short tempered, and hotheaded not heeding caution, not really thinking just acting "** Grandeeney teased earning a irritated growl from Igneel _

_**"while of course he is A Fire Dragon Slayer we're hot tempered creatures"** Igneel snapped._

_**"But I'll say this much, he has your courage and the will to protect by any means"** Grandeeney acknowledged **"but I must ask something, would it be okay if my daughter meets your son?, she'll need a pillar to be her strength and I think her kind and caring soul will really keep him from turning into the old past 'brave but hardened and overly assertive Igneel'"** she told Igneel_

_**"I'll have to think about that, I mean Natsu nowadays is a bit rougher and I admit scarier"** Igneel answered._

_**"I'd also like to talk to him about it**" Grandeeney spoke **"He can also continue with the Training I didn't teach her, like combat and offensive spells**" she said._

_**"You didn't teach her how to fight?**" Igneel said incredulously._

_**"Well unlike training her obsessively in combat training, Healing is important and support magic is handy when situation calls for it" **Grandeeney pointed out **"It saved your scales a bunch of times"** she teased._

_**"Hmm okay the next time he zones out in his meditative state, I'll allow you to talk"** Igneel granted._

_**"You won't regret I'm sure when they'er together they will become great friends, even a older brother and little sister relationship"** Grandeeney spoke._

Scene fades

Natsu and Erza wake up with smiles "Morning My Dragon" Erza pecked his lips "Lets get up we go home today" she said getting up and headed to the bathroom

"Mornin' to you to my Knight" Natsu smirked coming behind her "and Mate" he added looking at her mark as she looked at it in the mirror, the mark was red scale dragon half coiled and surrounded by Hellfire and Red and black flames mixed in and with azure and brilliant blue fire flooding in streams out of it's opened mouth.

"It's so beautiful and artsy" Erza observed it

"You can't be harmed by my magic, your completely impervious to my different type of flames" Natsu explained to her.

"Well I'm yours and I'm off limits to any man but you" Erza smiled.

"good to know" Natsu nodded.

* * *

Natsu and the others had returned from the resort, they paused at the redesigned Fairy tail Guild Hall ".

"Whoa they remodeled in only 3 days" Gray gaped.

"I liked it better before it wasn't too fancy, call me old fashioned" Natsu put in, the group past under a arch this new Guildhall had outside waiting tables and made it to the larger Guild doors Natsu being Natsu kicked the doors open with a loud thud.

"Yo" Natsu spoke.

"Welcome back!" everyone announced at once.

"Open the doors like a normal person Natsu!" Max said as he sat at a table "we just fixed the place" he complained. they looked around the room had a larger room space railings around the room and wider second floor which was higher there was a larger bar on the side and a stage in the front.

"Whoa" Gray spoke.

"You said it, at least there's a lot more space" Natsu agreed "Hmm it sounds like we have a game room downstairs" he spoke.

"Like what?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stood quiet for a second or 2 "sounds like pool, Jenga, Darts, ladder toss and Horseshoe outside" he said he scanned the room "it seems Macao, Wakaba, laki, Vijeeter, Alzeck and Bisca are absent" he spoke "Macao and Wakaba downstairs, Laki darts, Alzeck and bisca are outside playing horseshoe" he finished.

"_Sniff_ we also have a pool in the back" Natsu said "Smell water with a faint hint of chlorine" he said.

"You observe everything around you don't you" Erza said.

"Dragon Slayer 101: always mind your surroundings and keep track how many are in the area" Natsu smirked.

"speaking of smelling, how did you find me the first day we met" Seilah asked.

"I've been wondering the same thing" Gray spoke up.

"Well to answer that question, I found a strand of your hair on the floor near a chair" Natsu told them "I sniffed it and got your scent then presto I tracked your scent" he said looking at the Lucy, Gray and Erza "It wasn't a very pleasant first meeting, to say the least" he admitted.

"I wouldn't think so" Gray spoke.

"I'll say these for her, she has a mean righthook" Natsu said rubbing his jaw at the memory.

"and a wicked roundhouse" Happy snickered making the group chuckle and Natsu rub the back of his head with a faint laugh "How does Seilah smell like" he asked quietly.

"She smells like a waterfall on fullmoon night with a hint of mint" Natsu answered "Gray smells like snow and cold air, Erza smells like strawberries, Lucy smells like perfume and roses, and Happy real not a surprise you smell like fish" he said "I'd probably smell like Fire, smoke and hot air"

"to get back to our first conversation, yeah I stay aware all the time, it's important for a Dragon Slayer especially a Prince to always be ready" Natsu said then "And be alert" he added jumped back to prove his point as Romeo tried jumping on him from above.

"Nice try kid but you can't sneak up on a Dragon slayer, a newbie Slayer maybe but not a Seasoned Dragon Slayer" Natsu told Romeo patting him on the head gently.

"especially with the type of Training Natsu endured and went through" Erza smirked, then the loud overly enthusiastic story spreader for **_Sorcerer Weekly_** Jason got too close to Natsu's face too close for comfort.

I've been asking people in the Guild and the explained how strong you got, you got strong enough to defeat the 1st wizard saint God Serena according to Makarov what kind of Training did you go through to get your type of strength" He asked.

Then a flash of Hellfire engufled his form but didn't burn anything but made a bright flash and the flames wrapped and molded around his forarms and hands forming large claws and covered his waist and legs in thick flames and even formed horns on the side of his head that pointed upwards

**_"Training from Hell Mhawhhahaaaw!"_** Natsu spoke and laughed in a demonic voice, that made Jason scream in horror and run out of the Guild like the Devil was after him, athough in Jason's defense Natsu did a almost perfect impression of Satan himself.

"Ahaaha" Natsu laughed as the flames faded away.

"Natsu that wasn't nice" Erza said with a scolding expression but lost as she giggled "but that was kind of funny" she chuckled.

"That will teach him to mind of people's personal space" Natsu spoke "although I wasn't completely exaggerating, it was torture it did feel like Hell but every bit of was worth it" he said.

"And I noticed before why are some non S Class wizard on the second floor?" Natsu spoke spotting Elfman.

"Yo" Elfman waved.

"Master allows members on the Second floor and can even go on S Class missions as long an S Class agrees to come along" Romeo explains to them.

"Well atleast now he wont use a titan size fist to stomp on us when we try to go up there" Natsu muttered.

"Ah your back slackers" Makarov smiled.

"we have" Erza answered.

"We have some new recruits" The Master spoke, then Juvia came up wearing a blue and white dress with matching hat and shoes and gloves, her hair was cut reaching just touching her shoulders.

"Juvia Lockser" Makarov introduced.

"Thank you for your help at The Tower of Heaven" Erza smiled.

"Juvia was happy yo help" Juvia bowed her head slightly.

"We have another one more new member you may know him" Makarov gesture "Come now don't be shy" he told the man, he turned around and must of Team Natsu but Natsu and Seilah gasp with shock.

"Gajeel!" Gray glared.

"Wait i brought him here" Juvia said.

"Master Juvia is one thing but Gajeel, he was the one who destroyed our Guild and attacked Team Shadow Gear" Erza glared dangerously.

"I'm aware but he was ordered to" Makarov replied "Besides it's our job as a Guild to bring people in the light" he said.

Natsu then walked up to the Iron Dragon Slayer with serious gaze "So you joined Fairy tail Eh, what made you?" he asked with a smirk, people were surprised because they thought Natsu would start a fight with Gajeel, but he didn't.

"Tch, looking for work" Gajeel said then grabbed Natsu by the Collar pulling his mouth to Natsu ears, Natsu held out a hand signaling _'Stop'_ out when he sensed Erza and Gray ready to charge "also thinking about what you said, you were right I wanted to gain your respect by fighting you, because I heard you were really strong and thought of a chance for a actual good fight, but I went around it in the wrong way even if I was ordered" he told Natsu.

"As I told you You did earn my respect, you impressed me with your strength and able to make Iron pillars come from the ground i wasn't expecting that" Natsu said quietly "now hands off" he frowned and pulled Gajeel's hand off his collar.

"And you want a rematch I'll gladly challenge" Natsu smirked.

"Ooh i definitely want a rematch" Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

"Another day though just got back" Natsu advised.

"I don't trust him but I trust you and Natsu's judgement" Erza frowned "I'll acknowledge your decision" she said.

"Don't worry I'm keeping an eye on him and he hasn't done anything wrong" Makarov informed. then the light went out and several lights on the stage turned on and Mirajane appeared on the stage on a stool in a pretty short yellow short dress with a guitar in her arms and a microphone shaped like a bird

Then she started to play her guitar filling the Guildhall with a melody like vibe "_With you gone, I brush the spot you use to sit"_ Mirajane started singing into the birdmic sending a soothing tranquil vibe in the air

_"remembering you're gone As the shadow drops, I'm left alone again today __Looking up at the sky weary, but I pray for your return __Knowing you're under this same sky" _

_"At times when you're tears are flowing  
And times when you seem to be engulfed by the darkness and you feel alone  
Don't forget...  
You always have..." _she sang playing her guitar Natsu and the others smiled Mirajane had many talents above those talents she had a beautiful singing voice reminding them of the **Celestia Spirit: _Lyra of the Harp_**_  
_

_"You always have a place, a home to return to  
And people that are waiting for you"_

Mira finished she smiled looking at smiles especially Natsu who was smiling with closed eyes really taking her words to heart making her smile wider, then Natsu opened his eyes looking around "wheres Seilah?" he asked, then he saw her on the stage with a birdmic in her hand, then he did a double take at what she was wearing, she wore a satin black dress with a side slit and purple ribbon across her chest.

The others were really interested to see if the female demon could sing "for those who don't know my name, my names Seilah Goddess of The Chill Moon, or bye my moniker Moon Goddess" she spoke "I'm singing this song for a person who helped me and have grown to like which grew into something else, even though we're two different species, it doesn't matter if your human, Celestial or a Demon love comes to everyone" she said "This song is for the man who risked alot just to be my friend and brought me into the light" she smiled others were wondering who the gorgeous female Etherious had apparent strong feelings for but Erza and Natsu both new the answer.

Seilah exhaled then a sweet but upbeat tune came from nowhere

_"You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing" _ The female Etherious sang the Guild was blown away, Seilah also had a amazing singing voice to

_They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lover  
Different DNA, they don't understand you"_

_You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light" _ Seilah sang the members felt her words, it was seducting and beautiful at the same time

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your warmth  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light" _ as the song got more upbeat people nodded and tapped their hands feeling the emotion of her words

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love, and fill me with your warmth  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

_There is this transcendental, on another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I risk it all" _she song as the words got mellowed out but serene

_All, Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your Sun's fire warmth  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extraterrestrial" _Seilah finished people cheered and whistled with approve Mira was clapping and Natsu was smirking with love as Seilah made eye contact with Natsu she blew a kiss at him with a wink.

Mira looked and smiled with her hands folded on her cheek "Guess we found another lover" Mira smiled with joy it was quite obvious Seilah was singing about Natsu but she giggled when she remembered Seilah called Natsu an Alien. then people were talking when to their shock Gajeel appeared on the stool.

"What in Dragonlord wings?" Natsu gapped as he stood next to Macao and Romeo

_"Sho-be-do-ba"_ Gajeel sang his singing voice was grating, making the members pale with dumbfounded expressions and shade lines of disbelief as Gajeel sang a few people just covered their ears.

"This is torture" Natsu grumbled "curse my sensitive ears and screeching singing, it's awful" he said then as if having eyes in the back of his head, he ducked his head to the side as Gajeel's Guitar flew over his head and it hit Wakaba in the face who was coming up.

"Although he is trying new things" Natsu smirked, Natsu then threw the Guitar back but it hit Reedus knocking him into a table which the occupants started quarreling.

He then was talking to Seilah at another spot who was back in her normal attire "That was a very beautiful song, I wasn't aware you could sing" he smiled.

"Thanks Natsu-Sama" Seilah smiled seeing he enjoyed her singing "I apologize for saying your an alien but wanted to keep a low profile" she said softly.

"ah don't worry been called worse tha-" Natsu said but was caught off when a table slammed into his back by one of the brawling members knocking him into Seilah as his head landed between her large round breasts making the demoness blush "Oi keep your fight to yourselves!" he barked unaffected by the table hitting him thanks to his reinforced body snapping around and kicked the whole table with strong kick sending it across the hall crashing into some more members.

Then Gajeel who was fighting some members sent a rogue attack at them which Natsu catch the **Iron Dragon Club **with his hand, then a random member was face planted into Seilah landing against one of her breast smushing it slightly, which she doesn't mind if Natsu touches her boobs but another guy, she didn't take it kindly.

"Get off!" Seilah snapped grabbing him and throwing him into Macao who spilled his booze on himself.

"Watch where you attack metal head" Natsu shouted at Gajeel, then rooting his feet back grabbing the beam with his arms he lifted Gajeel off his feet turned he threw Gajeel across the Guildhall into a table a more members entered the Brawl.

Gray got up abruptly with a scowl "Natsu stop Horsing around!" he yelled out to the Dragon slayer bumping Erza's arm making her drop her cake on the floor looking at it with horror.

"He made me drop my beautiful cake" Erza whimpered then shrieked when Elfman stepped on it.

"Hey listen up, if you were real man you'd take this outside!" Elfman yelled out then Erza irate as her cake was ruined kicked Elfman in the stomach with a with a powerful backkick sending the large man across the room.

"Watch it you white haired ape!" Erza roared with angry white anime eyes, soon everyone had joined in the Brawl except Lucy and Happy who hid behind a table, Natsu looked around the Guild "Heh enjoy the little moments" he smirked then was knocked across the floor as a **Iron Dragon Hard Fist** slammed into his jaw.

"your wide open" Gajeel pointed.

"Alright you want a piece of me" Natsu grinned cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it Salamander" Gajeel grinned also, then the two Dragon Slayers ran at each other.


	32. Chapter 32 Trouble Brewing

It was morning of the next morning Gajeel was standing near a tree when Team Shadow Gear confronted him.

"what do you want?, I'm busy" Gajeel spoke gruffly.

"Just a little payback" Jet cracked his knuckles.

"you do realize it was because of Jose I attacked you" Gajeel scowled "Jose ordered me to kill you guys" he said.

"he did" Levy said.

"Yes Jose was worse than you could think, everything he told us we had to do or we pay I'm just glad Salamander took him down" Gajeel told them "A wizard Saint, even If I'm a Dragon Slayer I still wasn't strong enough to defy" he admitted "and so I say to you, I'm sorry for what I did to you" he said making the three look with surprise at the brash Dragon Slayer just said sorry "It was an awful thing to do"

"Didn't think you were capable of saying sorry" Droy spoke.

"I was giving a chance by Salamander and Makarov where my life can actually mean something, when Metalicana vanished I was alone and being in Phantom didn't help either" Gajeel said.

"Metalicana your Dragon" Jet said.

"Yeah rust bucket disappeared years ago without a single word" Gajeel answered.

"was it July 7th of 777?" Levy asked Gajeel looked at her.

"How did you know that" Gajeel said with shock.

"it was same time Natsu's father and Dragon Igneel disappeared" Levy informed.

"So both Dragon's disappeared on the same day, that can't be a coincidence" Gajeel thought "also don't tell anyone I said sorry, Salamander wouldn't let me live that down" he frowned.

"we won't but you need to earn our trust" Jet frowned sternly.

"are you letting these two push you around?" a gritty voice spoke they turned around seeing Laxus walking up to them.

"Laxus" Levy, Jet and Droy gasped.

"your seriously standing there and letting them talk you down" Laxus rumbled.

"we aren't we were just confronting him" Jet replied hiding the fact Gajeel apologized.

"so you attacked our Guildhall and why people are laughing" Laxus said in a low tone as yellow lightning began to circle around him "and then I heard something that really pissed me off, people are laughing at me and your the cause" he growled and launched a stream of lightning at them Gajeel pushed them out of the way and took the hit and got knocked back, then stood back up then screamed in pain as a blast of lightning struck the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Laxus then zipped up to him in a streak of lightning and kicked him into the ground and slammed a lightning engulfed fist in the ground the ground tore up as lightning traveled through the ground hitting Gajeel and leaving a deep trench and slammed him into the tree.

"Laxus thats enough" Jet ordered but then Laxus ignored him and continued to kick Gajeel in stomach and kick his head.

"You don't belong here, it has no use for the weak" Laxus gritted then went to Punch Gajeel in the face but a strong grip stopped it grabbing the wrist then his arm was twisted to the side shoulder was grabbed he was flung off of Gajeel skidding on the ground front first he got up looking at Team Shadow Gear all three were still there, they also were smirking he turned and his eyes widened with anger as he saw it was Natsu who threw him off.

"That is enough, now leave them alone" Natsu snarled standing in front of Gajeel "You alright Gajeel?" he said.

"I'll live" Gajeel grumbled.

"get back" Natsu ordered Jet and Droy helped Gajeel up and the four stood back.

"big mistake kid" Laxus growled "You wanted to fight me before I guess nothing changed" he shrugged.

"Honestly I don't care about that anymore" Natsu scowled "now here's your warning, leave them alone" his eyes narrowed "or deal with me" he stated in a low tone.

"Okay you want a beating, it will take one hit" Laxus took his headphones off.

"careful I'm not the same arrogant wizard I was before, underestimating me will be your big mistake" Natsu said then took his cloak off and cracked his knuckles "But I'm giving you one chance to back off" he glared with grim and stern look "I really don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to" he said getting ready, then to their shock his eyes changed slightly they turned golden black, still normal obsidian but with dark golden color around the outside of the irises and slit in the middle was dark golden to his ears elongated upwards and got pointy, taking his seals off his natural abilities, Natsu immediately getting somewhat serious because he wasn't saying it out loud but he could sense Dragon Slayer magic from Laxus but was impure.

Laxus getting over his surprise "Never!" Laxus barked and shot at Natsu with a fist covered in lightning but his attack was blocked by a hand covered in intense bright orange flames, then another flaming fist slammed into his face knocking Laxus's head back then slammed another fist in Laxus was sent back as the second attack hit him in the stomach knocking him on the ground.

Laxus growled and got up swung but Natsu ducked under his attack kneed Laxus in the stomach with his knee on fire stepping past slamming a punch in Laxus's jaw grabbed him by the coat and collar threw him through the tree and off the hill and bolted down it.

"Uh should we tell the Master" Jet asked.

"uh yeah" Droy said as the three ran to Fairy tail.

Laxus collided with the street gouging 7 feet across, he got up and Natsu landed 20 yards in front of him. Laxus then got up.

"I think I'll enjoy this" Laxus smirked wickedly.

"You won't" Natsu said with a serious expression, Laxus coated himself in lightning and launch himself at Natsu but the Fire Dragon Slayer jumped and flipped over Laxus and landed on the street. Natsu ran forward and dodged lightning blasts with super display of footwork and agility, he closed in in a blink of an eye slamming a elbow in Laxus ribs knocking the wind out, then Natsu arms were covered in fire and clasped his hands together .

**"Fire Dragon's Jaw!"** Natsu roared slamming the attack across Laxus stomach making a large explosion of fire sending Laxus flying back, Then slammed a fire engulfed kick to his jaw sending Laxus through two houses, sending people running away from the next 3 blocks, Laxus landed smashing in the street and crashed against a building, then Natsu Appeared with a blink with natural speed.

"Damn you" Laxus wiped blood from his nose and mouth, Natsu just stood silently waiting with a glare. Laxus sent a blast of lightning at natsu, but Natsu jumped to the side as the attack missed him. Natsu then crossed his arms with fire covering them and blocked a stream of lightning skidding him back slightly but Natsu rooted his feet into the street stopping himself, he then engulfed himself in flames then the flames and a fiery energy was absorbed into his right leg then channeled it into his foot.

Then with a grunt and a yell he stepped forward throwing the lightning off the path and slammed a foot on the ground with a hard stomp that shattered the street with a shock wave of fiery energy waves and broken street debris sending Laxus flying back 30 yards and destroying the side walk and street a good 10 meters back.

**"Fire Dragon's Volcano Burst!"** Natsu roared narrowing his eyes with orange fire and light glowing in his closed fist by his side the threw his hand at the ground and snapped open his hand and flames traveled threw the broken ground before Laxus dove out of the way as a volcano like explosion blasted from the ground.

But Laxus was slammed head first into the ground when Natsu appeared in front of him slamming his fist covered in fire in his jaw, Natsu flashed back with flash of fire, Laxus got up bleeding from his temple.

"Told you wouldn't like it, but I'll hold back a little since I'm dealing with a pest" Natsu reminded putting his seals back on his physical abilities, Laxus bellowed as lightning engulfed his form the remark getting under his skin.

"Cocky punk!" Laxus roared and charged forward.

* * *

back at the Guild Hall Fairy tail were talking and Levy burst in "Master Laxus and Natsu are fighting!" she yelled.

"what!?" The Guild hollered.

"We must stop them before they destroy the whole town" Makarov exclaimed, Erza, Seilah and Gray ran out with the master, they followed the spikes of power and saw the scene and was taking by surprise at what they saw, Natsu was dodging lightning bolts and blasts with superhuman reflexes, then Natsu then engulfed his wrists and hands with thick amounts of Bright orange flames and show of dexterity blocked and deflected attacks of lightning.

Laxus flew at him but Natsu stepped to the side grabbing Laxus across the collar and stepping froward he slammed Laxus flat on his back in the street, then picked him up and slammed a fist in his stomach sending Laxus crashing from 10 feet back and into a building wall cracking.

"whoa is he overpowering Laxus" Gray gaped.

"Natsu's has gotten really fast" Erza said "not just strong" she said.

"Can we stop gawking and lets stop them" Makarov complained.

"Yeah sorry" Gray spoke.

Laxus turned into a streak of lightning and disappeared then struck where Natsu, Had been standing. Laxus then turned and blocked a fire engulfed punch with his arms.

Natsu narrowed his eyes then roared as the flames intensified on his fist, Natsu blocked a lightning encased fist with his arm then sent a several punches to Laxus who blocked them with his arms, but then doubled over one a kick slammed into his gut moving his arms to block another but Natsu caught him offguard when Natsu sent a roundhouse to his jaw knocking his head to the side, then sent two uppercuts into Laxus's ribs on his left side and slammed another body punch to the stomach after rooting his feet on the ground sending Laxus flying back and but his legs were kicked out with a low kick sending his legs in the air and his face was grabbed by Natsu who slammed him head upperbody first into the ground with a yell.

"we should stop before this gets out of hand" Natsu advised stepping back, then a wheel of Lightning came blasting out of the ground sending Natsu flying back but Natsu crossed his arms and planted his feet down stopping himself, then Laxus appeared in front and punched Natsu in the face knocking him into a wall, then a large blast of Lightning came down but Natsu made basketball size several balls of fire sending them at the lightning cancelling the each other out with a bright flash.

Natsu raised his arm blocking a kick to his head, he Grabbed Laxus leg under his arm stepped in and elbowed Laxus in the sternum and tripping Laxus as he hooked his foot behind Laxus's grabbed him by the waist and under his leg lifted him up shifting his grip quickly.

**"Fire Dragon's Punishing Powerbomb!"** Natsu roared and turned and fell down slamming Laxus on his back on the street where several large balls of bright orange and red flames mixed in the size of a outside cafe table fell on Laxus body with high speed making him yell in pain as a large explosion that blew shingles and cracked the buildings closest to them and shattered the street leaving a large crater with Laxus in it who got up with a cough up dust and blood

"hmm It seems i did underestimate you, you have grown stronger but your nowhere near to my level" Laxus cracked his neck.

"I wasn't being totally serious, your only getting back up because I'm pulling my punches" Natsu frowned.

"Then I guess I'll make you drop your restraints and make you want really fight me" Laxus cackled.

"you don't want me drop my restraints and me to fly off the handle, usually someone who had tried that ended up taken a dirt nap for awhile" Natsu frowned with grim gaze "are we done because I other important things to do than tussling with you" he said with a cold and emotionless gaze

"I'll never admit defeat to a weakling!" Laxus roared.

"The only weakling I see is you, I'm doubting not your physical strength, it's your integrity I doubt because you don't have the strength to except Fairy Tail the way it is face it it your the one who's weak" Natsu said with steel in his voice with a piercing gaze.

"what did you say to me!?" Laxus barked then marched forward but then I Giant fist slammed into the ground between the two.

"Geezer" Laxus snapped.

"Show some respect, Yo Gramps" Natsu replied.

"Don't 'Yo Gramps' me" Makarov frowned "Are you two trying to wreck the whole city" he scolded.

"He was the one who started it and I even tried to get him to stop" Natsu frowned.

"and I'm finishing it" Makarov informed.

"Grr" Laxus grumbled and flashed away in bolt of Lightning.

"Now he stops" Natsu muttered.

"You alright?" Erza asked.

"fit as a fiddle, he only shocked me twice" Natsu replied "But I don't think this is the end of this, I could hear what he was thinking before he left" he told them with elongated pointed ears.

"Hear his thoughts?" Makarov eyes widened.

"Aye, I could hear his mind, the stronger your Dragon Slayer magic is the stronger your enhancements are, I could hear the wind change his attacks and hear what he thought of just now, when I turn my Dragon Senses to the Max I can hear and sense almost around me, including hearing words in someone's head" he told them.

"I think he wants to take over Fairy Tail, kick the quote 'weak members out'" Natsu explained as his ears went back to normal "So in simple terms" he said.

"Troubles brewing" Makarov nodded "well thanks and" he said.

"I know clean up this mess" Natsu answered "It's what my Aunt said 'you make a mess you clean up after yourself'" he told him, then got to work.

"Well at least one of them excepted responsibility for this" Makarov stated.

"It was very mature of him" Erza joked.

"I heard that!" Natsu snapped making them chuckle.


	33. Chapter 33 The Battle Begins

a few hours later everyone was back in the Guildhall, even Natsu who spent the last three hours cleaning up the districts that got wrecked in Natsu's and Laxus's scuffle. Mira had checked over Natsu probing her fingers in his upperbody seeing any damage, there was none only some parts of his clothes were damaged in some places Natsu had gone back to the tree and got his cloak back.

"you took a full blast of Lightning at pointblank and your body isn't even scratched" Mira examined "not even noticeable bruises" she told him.

"_pft_ my aunt hits harder than Laxus and it pays to have a reinforced body, skin tissue and bones things like that" Natsu spoke.

"How did you get your personal body to the point of not sustaining damage" Seilah asked "I mean your body is almost as strong as an Iron Dragon" she said.

"I hate to admit it, but his body is stronger than mine despite me being an Iron Dragon Slayer" Gajeel spoke overhearing their conversation coming over "and he took a full hit with my **Iron Dragon Ground Attack** and he got up without a limp or a wince" he said.

"yeah they were almost as large as the pillars in our Guildhall" Gray said.

"Yeah took it like a Real man" Elfman spoke out.

"Well they'er idea in order to reinforce my body as much as it did, was to break it" Natsu told them making their eyes widen "we would spar when I done with spells, to make a story short to put it bluntly they would break my bones and put like a gravity seal on me to a statue stiffness and force myself to fight like that, that would make my skin and tissue and muscle fibers to tear and rip apart after that I would heal and recover and over time my body was sturdier, then things got crazier when then went all out and shattered the bones once in awhile, even my insides are sturdy as metal fibers it allows me to handle near unlimited large amounts of fire" he told them.

"And don't holler at me it was their idea" Natsu finish.

"That must of hurt" Lucy wince picturing.

"it was extremely painful" Natsu grumbled "I would rather get hit with a Lightning blast than endure that insane training" he said.

"Well I can't lie to say it was effective" Makarov spoke.

"Well you know what they say, 'what doesn't kill ya make's ya stronger'" Natsu shrugged "Besides in order to make something stronger and more durable is to break it and it's rebuilt stronger" he said

* * *

later people were gather in front of the stage except Natsu who went back to finish his clean up, as the Miss Fairy award was going on, Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, Bisca, Cana, levy, Seilah and Juvia were on it dressed in very attractive attire's except Mirajane, who just did some Transformation tricks changing her face to Happy and Gajeel much to Gajeel's surprise who stood straight up and did a spit take, Seilah who went bold and changed into a monokini which gave most of the men get nose bleeds.

"And the Miss Fairy award is" Max spoke in a mic.

"me of course, amateurs" a female voice spoke next to Max they turned to see a women with light brown hair with grass green dress "I'm the true Miss Fairy not these Bimbo's" she said.

"Excuse you" Lucy glared turning.

"Don't look into her eyes!" Gray warned too late, Lucy looked into her eyes and the woman's eyes glowed and the blond was turned into stone.

Lucy the woman cried everyone but Seilah who looked at her when the women looked at them, were turned to stone.

"What?" The woman gasped when Seilah wasn't turned to stone.

"I'm a demon, those spells won't work on me" Seilah glowered then turned back into her normal clothes, then before the woman could launch a spell her body stopped like she became a statue herself "and I don't take kindly to people who hurt my friends" she glared.

"Everyone out now!" Max shouts, alot of members ran out except for a handful.

"I order you to strangle yourself" Seilah stated using her _**Macro **_on the woman then her hand went around her throat and she choked herself.

Then a blast of lightning landed on the stage distracting her and the woman let go of her neck she coughed "Let Evergreen go" an odd looking man ordered.

"Laxus" Makarov glowered.

"Hey Gramps" Laxus sneered he looked to have recovered from his fight with Natsu.

"didn't you learn you lesson before" Gray warned "Or did Natsu knock a few bolts loose?" he said.

"That bastard got lucky" Laxus glared making Seilah glare death at the mage.

"Don't insult Natsu-Sama, he's a better man than you'll ever be" Seilah snarled.

"That kid is nothing compared to Laxus" Freed glared.

"Really I heard Natsu stomped you pretty good" Jet said.

"He warned you not to push him" Makarov told him "I could see why, he could crush you" he said.

"Speaking of which where is he did he ran away" Laxus smirked evilly.

"Unlike you he took responsibility of the damage you both caused, you ran away he's more mature than you" Droy defended "he's right your the one who's weak, not him you didn't even slow him down in your tussle" he said.

"One more word and I'll order Evergreen to break these girls" Laxus glowered "Besides Natsu is not what you think he is, he's nothing but murderer" he smirked wickedly.

"an anonymous source gave us a Lacrima screen of him killing some Owlman" Freed said.

"if Natsu did that, than he must of had good a reason" Makarov said.

"you'll be lucky he doesn't kill you" Seilah glared "and you'll be lucky you make what I have planned for you if you don't let them go" she said.

"Back off!" Laxus barked as a shock wave of static blew her off the stage "What can you do?" he sneered than launched a large blast of Lightning at the female Etherious, but before it hit her she disappeared from her spot.

"What the" Bickslow gaped.

"Don't you dare touch her" a familiar furious growled, they looked behind them and saw a irate Natsu holding Seilah bridal style, then he set her down and he disappeared in a blink and in front of Laxus and with a flaming Punch to dead center in Laxus mouth launched him up and across the length of the Guildhall and smashed into a wall and fell on a table shattering it.

"That felt good" Natsu stated, then before the Thunder Legion could move a ring of fire appeared around their necks but didn't burn then, they looked and saw Natsu raised a hand with glowing fingers and thumb, then they started choking and they fell on their knees with their hands on their throats.

"Now let them go or you'll see a Dragon's Rage" Natsu snarled.

"Natsu!" Laxus roared and charged forward with lightning surging around him, Natsu then punched the air with a flaming fist as a Fire Dragon Circle appeared in front of his fist and it went through and serving plate shape of fire appeared in front of Laxus making him stop with confusion and Natsu's fist struck him in the jaw sending him crashing and skidding on the floor.

Then a Lightning was launched down from the sky and above Seilah who was walking off the stage and storming up to Laxus.

"Look Out!" Natsu yelled sprinting forward and then tackled Seilah and covered her up and all of a sudden the Lightning blast got larger and had more magic power channeled into it and struck Natsu and Laxus Appeared back on the stage.

"That takes care of that" Laxus smirked "He's still weak" he laughed.

"still a wimp" Bickslow snickered.

_"Wimp wimp wimp"_ some tikies heads chanted, then everyone felt a massive surge of heat and pressure made everyone struggle to stand up straight.

"Actually you just pissed him off" Gray replied, they turned and saw Natsu back on his feet with a look of fury in his eyes,

"It's one thing to attack me, but no one attacks my other lover and gets away with it" Natsu snarled.

"Lovers" they all spoke.

"Two of them are behind Evergreen there" Natsu stated they looked at the petrified statues of Mirajane and Erza "and Seilah's one of them" he said.

"Thats gross three girls, too mushy" Laxus gagged.

"Your just jealous no woman is after your affections" Natsu shot back.

"The Battle for the Strongest begins" Laxus declared "But explain the rules" he told Evergreen.

"No cheating, any cheating and you refuse to participate, the girls crumble" Evergreen explained.

"Your insane Laxus" Makarov snapped.

"Time to see who's the Strongest in Fairy tail" Laxus declared and with a flash of Lightning, Laxus and the Thunder Legion was gone, Natsu instead of exploding everyone else thought he would, he breathed and calmed down.

Seilah who was on the floor on her knees and front because Natsu tackled her from the side, she blushed rose petal red as she had a image of him touching her on the rear when he covered her from the blast as she rubbed her rear with her hands when no one looked, he offered his hand and he pulled her up.

"How are you calm right now?, I thought you'd be furious?" Makarov frowned at Natsu.

"I am furious but I'm not gonna waste it on a tantrum, so when I confront him I'm gonna use every bit to take him down" Natsu scowled "sorry I didn't get here faster" he clenched his fist.

"Don't worry you came as soon as you could" Makarov waved it off.

"Battle Begins" Gray stated, they guys went out determined to stop Laxus and the Thunder Legion


	34. Chapter 34 Stuck

After Natsu glared at the retreated Laxus and the **Thunder Legion** he offered his hand and Seilah who he jumped on to when Laxus tried to attack her and shielded her pulled her up when she grabbed his hand.

"How are you calm thought you'd be furious?" Makarov frowned at Natsu.

"I am furious but I'm not gonna waste it on a tantrum, so when I confront him I'm gonna use every bit to take him down" Natsu scowled "sorry I didn't get here faster" he clenched his fist.

"Don't worry you came as soon as you could" Makarov waved it off.

"The Battle Begins" Gray stated, they guys went out determined to stop Laxus and the Thunder Legion.

"We need to plan" Natsu spoke with dead serious tone Gray stopped.

"Whats that?, other then take them down" Gray said.

"The Thunder Legion and Laxus aren't your average grunts they'er powerful mages" Natsu said "we can't attack them together there to powerful, we need get them separate but hit them fast and hard before they react, is your best bet for these three" he told Makarov, Seilah, Gray and Happy "Laxus on the other hand I'll leave these to a family matter, Master you can have him" he told Makarov.

"Right" Makarov nodded

they nodded "how about we not not stand around nodding like a bunch of bobble heads and lets take them down" Natsu said with a sharp glance then turning to a pillar "Reedus if your not gonna fight then can you fetch Porlyusica" he told Reedus.

"Yeah I'm sure she has a cure on unpetrifying people" Makarov agreed.

"I don't want to get chased and hit with her broom" Reedus shivered.

"Would you rather help Gramps with Laxus" Natsu raised a brow.

"On second thought I'll take a broom to the head over Laxus" Reedus said.

"I rather deal with Laxus" Natsu replied.

"Okay now lets go" Makarov ordered "when I see Laxus I'm gonn teach him a lesson then we are gonna talk" he muttered , than he reached to the open doors and was stopped by a invisible wall, Gray who was in the lead stopped.

"What are you doing playing charades?" Gray frowned.

"No fool it's a invisible wall" Makarov stated.

"What wall, don't tell me your feeling sleepy" Gray said as his hand past right through.

"If you have time to be a smart guy then help me" Makarov glowered.

"We don't have time for this" Gray frowned then grabbed Makarov by the shirt and arm and pulled him by Makarov couldn't pass the wall keeping Gray from pulling Makarov past through.

"What the, it is a wall" Gray frowned.

"yes now get off" Makarov snapped pushing Gray off, then purplish runes appeared "an enchantment" he sighed "it's Freed" he said "_It says stone statues and over 80 cant pass this barrier, also demonesses can't pass_" he frowned.

"Wall just take it down" Gray waved his arms in exasperation.

"I'm afraid the rules are absolute" Makarov frowned "Go Gray" he ordered.

"Okay I'll find Freed" Gray nodded before running off.

"Okay who else can stop Laxus aside from me" Makarov thought out loud, then looked to Erza _"Erza might be able to but she's trapped"_ he looked to Natsu who was talking with Seilah quietly about something "_on the other hand, Natsu has grown so much and what I saw earlier, Natsu has the Strength to stand against Laxus, Probably Gildarts even maybe I should give him the spot of The Ace of Fairy Tail since Gildarts is always away, I'll have to put my faith in Natsu's new found Strength and talents_"

"Okay Seilah I hate to sound demanded but I need you to do something" Natsu spoke.

"what can I do Natsu-Sama?" Seilah asked.

"I was thinking of how to free the ladies, I think Evergreen is the key to it" Natsu told her "Find her and take her down, her eye trick won't work on you" he said.

"You can count on me" Seilah bowed her head slightly.

"Thats why I choose you for this, you have the best shot against Evergreen" Natsu smirked "take her down and her eye trick will lift off the girls and will go back to normal" he told her.

"Natsu!" Makarov called the two looked at the Master.

"Yeah Gramps" Natsu answered.

"Laxus is in the city some where, find him and I don't care about the damages, just beat him down" Makarov pointed.

Natsu smirked with a feral smile "Consider it done, watch out Laxus because I'm coming for you" he said ran to the doors looked back to Seilah "lets go" he said.

"lead the way Natsu-Sama" Seilah smiled excited to work along side her lover.

"Lets take them do-" Natsu stated but was cut off when he turned back around and crashed face first into the Enchantment wall, stopping him and making him fall flat on his back, making the others gap with shock, as he was stopped by the Enchantment.

"What in" Natsu frowned, he got up and placed his hands on it and purplish runes appeared flickering reddish as he pushed against it.

* * *

in the town Fairy tail was trying to find the **Thunder Legion** with Alzeck Droy and Jet they were trapped by a rune on either side and words appeared in the runes.

**_Must fight to for the rune to lift, last standing moves on_**

"is Laxus serious making us fight each other?" Droy frowned.

"Sorry" Alzeck lowered his head his hair covering his eyes "But I'm afraid you won't get past" he scowled pulling out his magic revolvers.

* * *

Back at the Guild Natsu was still trying to push through the Enchantment "well whats going on" Makarov said completely perplexed Natsu couldn't get past the runes "Obviously you aren't a stone statue, don't tell me your over 80" he pointed shakily comically at the Salmon haired Dragon Slayer, Happy who was flying back and forth past the rune's.

"Don't give me that, do I look over 80 Gramps?" Natsu frowned.

"What about me?" Seilah said but bumped into the enchantment and was halted.

"It also said demonesses can't get past also" Makarov spoke.

"Thats racist" Natsu scowled.

"those are the rules" Makarov shrugged.

"Wall this is what I think about the rules" Natsu glared as intense and searing bright orange flames "Screw the Rules!" he snapped then stepped forward and smashed his fire engulfed fist hard into the barrier creating a large shock wave and large cracks appear on enchantment and grew wider and longer instantly from the impact of the punch and spread-ed throughout the rest of the rune's, then Natsu growled and the flames increased where he hit and pushed his arm harder against the barrier which the runes started to shimmer and pieces broke off and cracks got wider, then He slammed another fire engulfed fist into another spot with much a harder punch making the whole Guildhall shake with a much larger scale of shock waves, then Natsu stepped back, the state of the runes looked ready to fall apart but it repaired itself.

* * *

With the **Thunder Legion** Freed was clenching his head and his face contorted like he just got a brain freeze

"GAAHGH!" Freed yelled in pain as he dropped on his knees sweating badly as his massive head ache kept getting bigger, then it stopped making him pant heavily.

"What is it?" Evergreen and Bickslow called coming over to the mage.

"Someone... almost smashed...the barrier down" Freed said weakly catching his breath

"Thats impossible" Evergreen's eyes widen.

"I held it together before it came down" Freed said getting up wiping sweat off his face "It took my full strength to keep it together" he told them.

"But who was strong enough to almost smash through, it's just Seilah, Master, that cat?" Bickslow spoke "and" the three's eyes widened with shock.

"Natsu!" The three said at once in disbelief.

* * *

"Well that didn't work" Natsu sighed with annoyance just when he thought the barrier looked ready to fall apart, it repaired itself.

"Of course it didn't work" Makarov stated with a scowl as his arm stretched like a rubber band and smacked Natsu upside the head, or would've if Natsu hadn't moved to the side tilted his head away.

"Lets save the hitting for when we get out of here, then we knock some sense into our friends whom are fighting" Natsu advised "whats this?" he frowned as the runes shifted "_Fairy Tail Battle Report"_

"_Alzeck vs Droy and Jet; winner Alzeck_" Makarov read "What are they thinking?" he shook his head.

"They'er just scared for the girls so not thinking straight" Natsu reminded her "I'd be lying when I say I'm not worried what happens when times up" he said.

"But granted, we can't get ourselves paranoid we must keep a clear head even under distress" Natsu said sternly stated.

Battle report

_Evergreen vs Elfman, Winner; Evergreen_

_Reedus vs Freed, Winner; Freed _

few minutes later

"they'er dropping like flies" Happy said worried.

_Alzeck vs Freed, winner; Freed_

"When this is over I'm gonna talk with the Guild, and pound a few lessons on staying centered and calm under these times" Natsu frowned "I don't think Laxus is going to dust the girls, he's bluffing trying to scare us" he said.

"You really think so?" Makarov said skeptically.

"Laxus maybe a huge pain in the ass, but I don't think he wants to harm them, he's just going to extreme levels to get what he wants, like an overgrown" child" Natsu told Makarov.

"better watch who your calling a child, kid" Laxus appeared behind him.

"Laxus what do you want?" Makarov glowered "and the only kid I see is you, Natsu recently has acted more mature than you are" he said.

"I'm older than him and stronger than him" Laxus glared back.

"He's talking about your character ya vast idjit not your age" Natsu cut in "He is saying you don't act like a grown up or a member of Fairy Tail, your using the girls and the Battle to get what you want, like a spoiled little brat" he snapped.

"Watch yourself I could crush you before you can say 'what happened'" Laxus warned Natsu.

"Then why don't you stop hiding behind these stupid shenanigans and say that to my face" Natsu glared seriously "or are you going to hide like a coward" he stated.

"What I saw earlier you were getting tossed around, you could barely keep up with Natsu-Sama" Seilah glared coldly.

"He got me off-guard and was lucky" Laxus insisted.

"You will be lucky to able to walk after I'm done with you, you better hope I find the strength to keep from tearing you apart and feed you to a pack of wolves" Natsu snarled "I may seem calm but on the inside every fiber is screaming at me to Kill, from this crap you have cooked up, your getting my friends hurt and you touched my other two mates, I'm that furious at you" he hissed.

"Ooh Scary" Laxus said mockingly "But why are you here and not coming to me, are you scared?" he smirked cockily.

"No just thinking, who will win this battle The Prince of All Fire Dragons or a Lightning Dragon" Natsu smirked "What do you think Dragon Slayer of Lightning" he smirked seeing Laxus's shocked face, on how Natsu knows his secret.

"Who told you this" Makarov asked just as stunned that someone else other than him new about Laxus being a Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"I figure it out when I confronted him when he was bullying Gajeel, I hate bullies" Natsu frowned "I could sense and smell it but it's impure, so another Second Generation Dragon Slayer magic eh" he said.

"And you will see how a Dragon Lacrima will only help you so much" Natsu said with a piercing gaze.

"I don't need my lightning Dragon magic to beat you" Laxus hissed.

"Arrogance won't get you anywhere" Natsu warned with firm glare.

"So Gramps how does it feel seeing your 'brats' take each other apart, but I'll stop this" Laxus said with wicked smirk.

"What is that?" Makarov narrowed his eyes.

"Retire and turn Fairy tail over to me" Laxus smirked wider.

"So thats what you want" Makarov eyes widened with anger.

"Whats more important your tittle or your brats" Laxus smirked "Better choose wisely cause times ticking" he said, then everyone's eyes widened with surprise when Natsu grabbed him by the jaw in vise like grip, the shock was because Natsu was able to touch Laxus's thought Projection.

"Now you listen for once in your life, Gramps is not giving you Fairy tail you don't deserve to be the Guildmaster" Natsu snarled then lifted Laxus's thought projection off it's feet by his jaw "and I'm giving you a clear warning" he said pulling the thought projection face to his "When I get out of this Enchantment you better watch yourself cause this time I won't stop until your down and out, cause it's time to see who is the better Dragon Slayer, a fake Dragon Slayer or a Real Dragon Slayer whom's the Heir of Igneel" he stated gripping the thought projection's jaw tighter.

"Now get out of my sight and shut up, your a Pain in the ass" Natsu spat before tossing the Though Projection on the floor hard enough to disperse it "finally silence" he said.

"I apologize if I sounded too cocky, still need to work on that" Natsu told the group.

"Actually that was pretty mild" Makarov waved it off.

"Besides I barely seen you act cocky or cut back a little" Seilah agreed "you should relax on your feet once and awhile instead of always walking on your toes" she smiled laying a gentle on Natsu's shoulder before wrapping him in a hug warm hug which Natsu smiled and returned it and put a arm around her upper back placed her head under his chin as Seilah placed a arm and hand on his chest and an arm around Natsu's upperback under his arm.

Makarov smirked a sweat scene between the Dragon Slayer and sexy Demoness, then looked at Mira and Erza remembering the two were also Natsu lovers _"He is a lucky one, Gildarts would be proud"_ he thought.


	35. Chapter 35 Breaking Out, Seilah vs Fairy

Makarov smirked a sweat embrace between Natsu and Seilah, then looked at Mira and Erza remembering the two were also Natsu lovers _"He is a lucky one, Gildarts would be proud"_ he thought.

Natsu then lifted his head up hearing something behind the bar "Don't think I didn't hear you over there already" he said, the others looked across the Guildhall and Gajeel rose up with a scowl with a metal bowl in his mouth chewing it.

"You were lying around here this whole time?" Seilah crossed her arms over her chest, she looked at Natsu who nodded.

"He's eating the dishes to" Happy complained.

"Gajeel will you fight for the Guild?" Makarov wondered.

"Yeah do you want to pig out or do you want to get payback" Natsu question Gajeel scowled with slight nod "then Go get him" he smirked as Gajeel hopped over the counter.

"Don't worry I'll handle him" Gajeel stated walking to the doors but ran right smack into the Enchantment stopping him making the four behind him.

"GHAAAAAAA!" Natsu, Happy, Makarov and Seilah exclaim with increased bafflement comically.

"Are you seriously over 80 to" Natsu frowned.

"Do I look freaking over 80 to you" Gajeel glared back.

"thats what I told him" Natsu replied pointing to Makarov with a thumb. A few minutes later of his friends in the Guild going down, and the stupid barrier Natsu lost his patience.

"Okay that does it" Natsu scowled then stormed up to the Enchantment, he placed his hand on the barrier which flickered, then pulled back a arm.

"Natsu it's not gonna work" Makarov stated "You already tried that" he said.

"Maybe I'll it with another type of flame" Natsu stated then Red and Black fire Engulfed his fist.

"lets see how you like a hotter type of flame**"** Natsu he glowered at the barrier out as he slammed a hard and fast punch into the barrier making a giant shock wave that shook the whole Guild wildly, the Runes caught on fire and cracked instantly covering the barrier from front to back up and down, before they exploded in flaming pieces before fading away

"He just took down the barrier" Makarov stated in shock.

"I would try it again with my original flames like before, but it would take time and I ran out of patience" Natsu replied.

"Lets find the Thunder Legion" Natsu cracked his knuckles, the three ran off.

* * *

with the** Thunder Legion** the were walking looking for more to defeat when Freed

"GAAAHHH!" the rune mage exclaimed as he went to his knee holding his head.

"Now what" Evergreen placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him up.

"The Barrier is gone" Freed stated.

"Gone how?" Bickslow asked.

"I mean it's been blown away" Freed exhaled.

"Lets find them" Evergreen frowned "spread out" she ordered.

* * *

With Bickslow he was wondering looking when.

"**Iron Dragon Hard Fist"** and was punched in the jaw with an a iron hard fist and was crashing down on the street making a crater, Bickslow got up and saw Gajeel.

"Going somewhere coward?" Gajeel said jumping down.

"actually to find you" Bickslow smirked.

"Then get some" Gajeel gestured with a hand.

"Come my babies **Circle formation" **Bickslow chanted as Tikies circled around and blasted Gajeel with energy beams but Gajeel avoided them "**Iron Dragon Lance: Demon logs"** said turning his arm into a large arrow head and sent a rapid arrows of steel at the Tikies destroying thm

**"Iron** **Dragon Club"** Gajeel roared throwing a kick from 10 feet away which turned into a pillar of steel slamming into the odd dress mans stomach knocking him back and turned his arm in a pole of iron slammed Bickslow into a wall hard breaking a hole in it.

"Had enough?" Gajeel glared as his arm changed back to normal.

"not yet" Bickslow stood up "Babies **Victory Formation" **as more Tikies appeared around Gajeel who turned his skin into silvery gray **Iron scales** the energy beams did nothing to his metal scales, then closed in on Bickslow fast and head butted him in the stomach knocking him back several feet,

"**Iron Dragon Ground Attack"** Gajeel called slamming two pillars into the ground and the ground ruptured as large pillars of Iron beams hit Bickslow sending him flying skidding on the ground, got up weakly.

"Pfft Salamander took that attack better than you, than again your just a human" Gajeel stated.

Bickslow then disappeared with a cloud of smoke from his tikies both the _babies _and Bickslow were gone.

"Coward!" Gajeel called out.

* * *

With Seilah she was confronted by Freed and Evergreen.

"I don't know how you escaped" Freed frowned "But you shall be dealt with" he said and ran forward but Seilah just smirked, Freed pulled out his sword ready to swing but Natsu jumped in front of him and grabbed his wrist stopping it.

"Thats no way to talk a lady" Natsu frowned, Natsu then twisted Freed's arm to the side then kicked him in the side sending him into a wall.

Evergreen over came her shook and got ready to launch a spell at Natsu but Seilah blitzed at Evergreen and slammed into her sending the two back.

"Lets take this some where else" Natsu frowned at Freed grabbed Freed in a bar hug from the back and with a burst of fire from his feet blasted off.

minutes later Natsu flew the two over to a quieter part of town grabbed Freed by the collar moving forward he threw the mage toward the street smasihing through a roof and through a wall and bouncing on the street and slammed into another wall cracking it, Freed got up Natsu landed with a thud 10 feet from him.

"you know why people shouldn't mess with Thunder, you get electrocuted" Freed frowned at Natsu then glared at took his cloak off and dropped it on the street.

"Try it" Natsu challenged, Freed drew his sword which he made reappear and sent a wall of runes at Natsu, Natsu shifted his feet gracefully and lit his fist on fire along with his body then the flames drew towards his left fist which the fist glowed a glowing bright red-orange, snapped into a stance and threw his fist at it and it runes stopped and shattered.

"You just used magic" Freed said coolly.

"I read the rules so I bent them a little by channeling my flames into one part of my body and then just turned into power and energy, and let it loose" Natsu smirked "And screw your rules" he scowled, Natsu then charged up to Freed in a blink of an eye and uppercutted him in the stomach and slammed a righthook in his jaw sending Freed on the street skidding 20 feet.

"But I don't need magic to take you down" Natsu stated moving forward "I'll give you three chances" he frowned.

"You dare take me lightly" Freed frowned and charged forward **"Dark Ectriture: Pain**" he said as swiped his sword, Natsu jumped and barreled rolled over it, with another glowing bright red-orange after the flames converted, he slammed it on the attack shattering it.

"Strike one" Natsu called.

**"Pain, pain, pain, Pain" **Freed chanted slashing the air three times, but Natsu jumped forward spinning like corkscrew with a elbow his two feet and fist glowed bright Red-orange and each part, his fist hit the first and his feet hit the next two with a high and a flip kick and with his elbow on the last one shattering them all.

Natsu landed in a stance "strike two" he counted

"Your agile indeed **Dark Ectriture: Unlimited Pain **but even you can't dodge this many" Freed stated as the spell made an endless runes at Natsu.

"Well I could, but I'm bored already, so" Natsu stated and with two fire engulfed fists and pressed them together and moved his feet and arms gracefully, then with two glowing bright red-orange fists which his arms blurred, then spell Freed sent was shattered.

"Strike three" Natsu stated when he was 3 feet from Freed, sent a right jab and uppercut to the ribs and a rising sidekick to the chest sending him flying back 30 yards and into a house, Freed got up shakily.

"Three strikes your out" Natsu smirked next second later Natsu was in Freeds face with a spell ready as he pulled his fist back.

"**Fire Dragon Demolition Fist"** Natsu roared as he punched the air and a huge fist of made of pure bright orange fire erupted from a Fire Dragon Circle in front of his fist, the attack hit Freed who hasty made a rune shield in front of him to nullify it but was instantly shattered and the attack slammed into Freed then sent him through several buildings which fell part in flames, he then slammed into another wall of a building cracking it.

Freed fell on the street making a crater from the impact, he groaned and got up shakily with ruined clothes but with a flash of purple energy they were fixed Natsu was already standing 2 feet from him with cloak back on.

There's a reason not to play with fire, you get burnt" Natsu said sternly with a piercing look.

"This isn't over" Freed said teleporting out..

"Wimp" Natsu snorted.

* * *

With Seilah, Seilah just finished throwing Evergreen out into an opened street making her collide with a tower, Evergreen got up.

"Your gonna have to deal with me" Seilah narrowed her eyes.

"you think your can match the Thunder Legion" Evergreen stated with a glare.

"I'm a demon with powers far above yours, the only one who could could defeat me, is Natsu-Sama" Seilah smirked.

"Don't think that guy can take down the Thunder Legion" Evergreen snapped.

"He definitely could, your lucky he doesn't kill you three and Laxus, he isn't very forgiving to his enemies" Seilah stated coolly.

"he let you live way back when you two were enemies, like Laxus said, he's a murderer when Laxus becomes Master he will be the first to go" Evergreen smirked.

"he wouldn't go alone, and if he did him being not bound to the rule of not killing, you four would be dead" Seilah said coldly "Now shut up and fight" she demanded.

"as you wish" Evergreen she stated, then she and the Etherious charged at each other and swung but Seilah stopped tricking Evergreen who missed and sent a fist into her face and knee to the stomach followed by a wicked roundhouse to the jaw sending her flying back

"I probably won't have to waste my full power on you" Seilah said calmly.

**"Fairy Bomb:** **Gremlin**" Evergreen chanted launching a blast at her but Seilah pointed her hands at the ground and used her **Macro** to uproot chunks from the street and sent them at the blasts canceling them when the dust cleared Seilah was gone.

Evergreen looked then felt a hard blow to the back of the head and was sent crashing on the ground hard making a crater, she got up with a groan looked and saw Seilah who had moved behind her when her vision was blocked and sent a jarring elbow to the back of her head.

Seilah then sent chunks of rock with her **Macro** and sent them at her again, which Evergreen dodged but then a arch from a house was torn off by her opponents **Macro** curse and slammed into her sending her back, then it was broken as Seilah flew through at high speed and sent a hard punch to her stomach sending her back, then grabbed her by the head and flew down slammed Evergreen on the tower breaking it's top and kicked her off of it on the street cracking it.

"I'm giving you one chance lift your spell on my friends at the Guild" Seilah stated coldly "or suffer the consequences" she narrowed her eyes with cold stare.

"Never I'm the true Queen of the Fairies and I won't let a demon best me" Evergreen yelled.

"actually the real Queen of Fairies is Titania Erza" Seilah smirked "besides I maybe a demon, but that didn't stop Natsu-Sama from being my friend and he loves me for who I am and he doesn't think as me a demon he treats me like a woman" she smiled.

"and how you see him?, a Dragon or a murderer?" Evergreen snorted.

"No and no, what I see in him is a good man with a kind heart behind his hardened exterior" Seilah smirked "no matter what you think of him" she glared.

"**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun"** Evergreen called sending another blast of yellow energy like needles but, Seilah used her high speed to escape.

Then blue runes appeared around her hand and a large ball of energy appeared, she learned how to use some of her full power on smaller scale, she then used her **Macro** to make Evergreen freeze again.

She sent the huge white blue energy ball at Evergreen slamming into her and sending her through the tower and smashed through building followed by a bright flash she arrived to the area with Evergreen defeated.


	36. Chapter 36 Thunder Palace

Makarov was pacing around in the Guild when he heard crumbling he turned and saw the stone cracking on the girls before turning to dust and thus freeing them.

"What happened" Mira said.

"Evergreen" Erza glowered.

"where is she and how are we free?" Levy asked.

"Good work Seilah" Makarov exhaled, then Natsu, Gajeel and Seilah returned with Gajeel glowering and Natsu scowling and Seilah with a calm collected gaze.

"Well how did it go?" Makarov stated.

"Those two cowards ran away" Natsu and Gajeel stated with a frown.

* * *

Back at the Cathedral Laxus was furious to hear Evergreen lost yellow lightning crackled around his body

"how did she lose to a weakling" Laxus growled.

"I think an Etherious was too much of a caliber for her to handle, should have had me face her" Freed stated.

"that reminds me what happened to you two" Laxus glowered

"we confronted the two Dragon Slayers but we got thrashed, they were too much for us" Freed explained.

"another thing you said the rules to the runes were absolute correct?" Laxus questioned.

"correct" Freed nodded.

"Then imagine my surprise when I saw that demon and weak dragon slayer running around" Laxus glared.

"Natsu tore it down somehow" Freed frowned "and Natsu from what I witnessed is anything but weak he kept on breaking apart my runes with little effort, he won't have a chance to defeat you but I can't even compare to his strength" he said.

"and you lost to that slow acting Scrapheap" Laxus looked at Bickslow.

"Lost, no I simply gave myself the chance to regroup and plan" Bickslow he said.

"here's a plan go back out there and finish the job" Laxus ordered.

"Yes boss" Bickslow said and ran out.

"so you faced Dragneel?" Laxus asked Laxus "do you know his fight pattern that will be helpful" he frowned.

"actually, no I could not he moved too fast" Freed shook his head.

"I'm raising the pot I'm activating **The Thunder Palace" **Laxus glowered making Freed's eyes widen.

"you can't be serious you'll put innocent civilians at risk" Freed gasped.

"When you go to battle, there are causalities" Laxus shrugged "now leave and redeem yourself" he ordered.

"it's one thing to battle but your letting bystanders get caught in the crossfire" Freed tried but then a lightning blast hit the wall next to him.

"Out!" Laxus barked, Freed sighed and left.

* * *

"I manage to put Evergreen out of commission" Seilah explained.

"I faced Freed but he zapped out before I could finish" Natsu spoke.

"and I was confronting that weird person and would've knocked him out" Gajeel said next.

"But those two ran away like two big sissy's" Natsu and Gajeel said

"Well thats good" Cana said.

"You don't understand you let an enemy go they just regroup and come back, those two will tell Mr. High and Mighty what happened and boom he raises the stakes" Natsu cautioned "Rule of battle: don't give your enemy a chance to counter" he said

"Especially a War with Dragons" Gajeel agreed.

"will you two relax" Makarov said.

"what is Laxus gonna do now?, he has lost" Bisca frowned, the rune words appeared for a minute.

"**Thunder Palace** has activated" Mira read Natsu sighed looking at Bisca.

"You had to say that" Natsu frowned "He's gonna get everyone hurt with that" he clenched his fist "I can sense Freed and Bickslow are back out there" he said looking outside the Guild and looked at the remaining members.

"Okay Lucy and Erza work together and take down Bickslow he's gonna be tougher he won't be able to keep track of you two at the same time" Natsu explained the two nodded.

"levy maybe you can find something to take the Thunder Palace down" Natsu said.

"I will" Levy nodded, the rest of the group noticed how serious his expression was, it was set and hard as stone and his eyes held a fierce and piercing gaze and his voice sharp as steel.

"uh oh, serious Natsu in the building" Cana stated.

"Freed needs to be taking down before he can put more traps around Magnolia" Natsu said.

"Juvia and Cana will do it" Juvia spoke up, Natsu just nodded okay with a sharp glance.

"Okay lets get to it" Makarov ordered, the Guild got to work.

"Gajeel maybe you can help Levy over here" Natsu stated.

"Don't order me around" Gajeel glared, Natsu's face turned dead serious again.

"Just do it" Natsu said with more power in his voice.

"Okay, just this once" Gajeel said after a minute, Seilah watched Natsu's serious expression which turned her on '_so this is what Natsu-Sama's like when he's serious, it's magnetizing'_ she thought with a smirk, the Guild went to work, Gajeel and Levy were going through the books Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Cana left to deal with Freed and Bickslow.

Natsu and Seilah were sitting near the bar.

"So thats what your like when your serious" Seilah smirked.

"Aye, sorry if I gave you a start" Natsu said.

"you did, in a good way" Seilah smirked sultry stroking his cheek.

"Hm hmm" Makarov cleared his throat making the two bristle comically and looked at him "get a room" he said.

"Now master don't give them any ideas" Mira scolded, then leaned over the counter over to Natsu with her arms under her chest "they might just do that" she smirked with a wink giving the Dragon Slayer a generous view of her mountainous cleavage as Natsu got a glimpse of which he blushed and looked away.

"sorry didn't mean to look" Natsu apologized, then his head perked up "I feel static in the air, lots of it" he frowned.

"Guess you need to see this" Levy spoke from the second floor, Natsu got up moved to another part of the bar used it as stepping stone with a spring of his leg reaching the second floor ledge with a leap grabbing it and vaulting over it.

"Really Natsu use the stairs" Makarov called at him. Natsu jogged over to the balcony where Levy, Gajeel and Bisca were Makarov, Seilah and Mira joined seconds later, Natsu just glared at the sky.

"are those?" Levy started, a 100 ft in the air and around the city of Magnolia were a crystal ball with a lightning bolt symbol inside it.

"Yup it's the **Thunder Palace**" Natsu nodded.

"That idiotic brutish brat" Makarov growled, then his eyes rolled up in his head making Natsu react and catch the Guildmaster with his arm, apparently the stress got to him.

"Master!" they all called.

"Get him to the infirmary and get that pink haired old lady" Natsu demanded.

"I'll take him" Mira said taking the Master in her arms and running to the room.

"I'll just shoot them down" Bisca said cocking her rifle.

"Don't" Natsu warned too late as the cowgirl shot at one and broke it a 2 seconds later she was electrocuted by a large shock and knocked out.

"Tried to warn her" Natsu sighed "it's called '_**Thunder Palace'**_ for a reason""You hit one you get zapped" he frowned.

"Hey Salamander" Gajeel spoke.

"yeah" Natsu looked at his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"barmaids gone" Gajeel informed.

"Mira-San?" Seilah said.

"don't worry she's stronger than you think" Natsu assured Seilah.


	37. Chapter 37 A Demon's return

with Bickslow it didn't go too well, he got his rear-end handed to him he was facing both Lucy and worse Erza the two bombarded him left and right, minutes later he was sent flying when he was hit with a **Regulus Impact** from Loke and a **Purgatory Mace** from Erza to send him through many buildings.

the two bumped fists with a smirk.

"ow" lucy said bumping her bear fist against Erza's armored one.

* * *

Mira was walking with a frown, she was done standing around doing nothing the minute the Thunder Palace was put up and her Master sudden collapse from stress, finding Laxus on her own.

she stumbled upon after awhile on Elfman.

"Elfman!" Mira cried and helped him along the two were walking along the canal.

"you don't need to help sis" Elfman stated "I can walk on my own" he said.

"Nonsense you can hardly walk on your own" Mira smirked a scolding tone, then the bridge broke apart and a hurt Juvia and Cana fell on the ground, the two looked and saw Freed.

"Freed" Elfman glared.

"Elfman and Mira" Freed bowed his head.

* * *

Laxus was in the Cathedral with a scowl with lightning arcing around himself "Bickslow you lost to, then you aren't any use to me in my Guild" he glared.

then a figure approached "ah finally someone worthy" Laxus smirked wildly, the figure was carrying multiple staffs on his back with blue cloak with gloves and bandages wrapped around his legs and arms and face covered, it was Mystogan.

"and here I thought I'd be bored" Laxus approach closer with his arms out.

"Deactivate **Thunder Palace** now" Mystogan ordered.

"Come now lets not waste this moment on who's the strongest" Laxus clapped his hands together making sparks go out of his hands.

"I have no use for petty and trivial things" Mystogan said "Besides we both know It's Gildarts whose the strongest" he reminded.

"he's not here, he doesn't count it's just the two of us men" Laxus shook his head.

"I think you missed out some important members out of the Strongest" Mystogan stated.

"Oh and who's on that list?" Laxus asked.

"Erza, Mira" Mystogan started.

"those two can't do squat, Mira is too scared to fight so she's out Erza couldn't even stop Evergreen's **Stone Eyes**" Laxus interjected.

"I wasn't done yet" Mystogan frowned behind his mask "that other woman with horns" he said.

"you mean Seilah the Demon" Laxus snorted "I'll admit that horned lady is incredibly strong but still can't compare to me" Laxus said.

"and there's one other you left out" Mystogan said "this man who has recently has rose up in power and reached near impossible heights, a man who achieved a unreachable strength, power and might through hard work and training where normal mages couldn't reach, even for a dragon slayer should be unfathomable" he went on.

"Don't say it" Laxus frowned.

"The Prince of All Fire Dragons, Natsu Dragneel" Mystogan said with no hesitation.

"why does everyone think he's so special, he's nothing always will be" Laxus growled out.

"That man I feel will do great things months to years to come, there will be nothing he can't over come" Mystogan said "Your a fool to be blind to realize the unlimited potential that lives within that man" he said "if I had to put my jewels on this final battle between you and him, I'd put my Jewels on Natsu" he said 100% confidence.

"You will loose that gamble" Laxus hissed.

"Really, cause word on the street he had no problem tossing you around earlier" Mystogan stated with a smug tone.

"How many times do I have to tell everyone, he got lucky" Laxus snapped.

"Well lets hope your '_luck'_ doesn't run out" Mystogan stated, they two charged at the other with a explosions power that blew out the windows.

* * *

Back with Freed

"can't we get a break" Elfman sighed annoyed as Freed pulled out his sword again.

"not when this games over" Freed explained.

Mira stepped forward "Freed stop this at once" she ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't Laxus enemies are my enemies" Freed said coolly.

"for a high regard mage you really fell low, by planning Laxus's lap dog" Elfman stated and put Mira behind himself "and I'm here to pound what it means to be a man, make his own decisions" he cracked his knuckles.

"Really cause you seem to have listen to Natsu during the Phantom Lord incident" Freed pointed out.

"his Idea to take Phantom by surprise worked, he gave us that manly win" Elfman frowned "now man up and fight me" he demanded.

"I'm afraid you were defeated you have no business here" Freed said firmly "how about Mira" he said.

"Stay away from her!" Elfman glared and jumped at Freed who dodged.

"You broke the rules, you must be punished severely" Freed stated slashing the air **"Dark Ectriture: Pain**" he chanted as the runes appeared on Elfman making him writhe "**Pain Pain Pain**" he thrusted with his sword Elfman doubled over with agony.

"Stop it Freed!" Mira demanded desperately but he didn't listen.

**"Dark Ectriture: Fear**" Freed waved his sword more runes appeared on Elfman's head making him collapse on his knees as his worst memory assaulted his mind, him Killing his sister Lisanna.

"Now **Pain Pain, Pain**" Freed jabbed his sword a bunch of times Elfman wailed in grief and pain.

"I'm Sorry Sis" Elfman yelled.

"Stop this Now Freed please, STOP IT!" Mirajane cried with tears falling and fell as she closed them tight _"even though you may find yourself at a hardtime and when you feel helpless just remember it's a test and a moment of Faith, you just have to believe" _Mira's eyes snapped open as she remembered Natsu's words to her many years ago.

**"Dark Ectriture: Suffering**" Freed casting another spell making Elfman writhe on the ground with torment of his memory.

_"In time you'll find your will to fight, you just have to believe and trust yourself, cause I believe in you" _Natsu's words echoing in her head.

"**Dark Ectriture: Death"** Freed narrowed his eyes, Mira's eyes widened in horror as the memory of her sister's death attacked her.

"_Believe in yourself because I believe you"_ Natsu's words repeated in Mira's head again she closed her eyes "_Thank you Natsu you have wormed your way into my heart and always believed in me even when I gave up, your time with me had filled that aching hole in my heart, I will stop running because you have giving me strength"_ her eyes snapped open in determined teary glare.

Freed then paused when he sensed a incredible source of power, he turned and saw Mirajane had started to glow around her feet and her body glowed to as her dress and hair started to moving to a none existing wind, the Man's eye widened "so much power" he stated shocked.

"I Said" Mira spoke her normal happy and warm eyes were now fierce and narrowed, bringing her arms in front of her, as the ground beneath her shook "STOOOOP ITTTT!" Mira screamed throwing her arms to the side unleashing a enormous amount of magical power causing the ground to explode around her as her dressed billowed from the magical energy.

The energy turned darker and more demonic as her features changed as she finally used her Take-Over (watch the show, too complicated to explain)

"No way" Freed eyes wide eyed, Mirajane coiled her legs and sprang at Freed who jumped up as the transformed Mira smashed the part he just stood. Mira jumped up to him Freed dodge a strike, barely missing a kick but dropped own and landed another kick on his stomach knocking the wind out of him then punched Freed in the face knocking him on the ground hard making a crater.

Freed rolled out of the way as a stomp was aimed at him "**Dark Ectriture: Wings**" he chanted rune like wings came from his back and flew away "must get some distance" he said, then Mirajane arched her back back lsightly and hunched over as with a deepened like shriek Bat like wings sprouted from her back and flew after him and disappeared and reappeared behind him with great speed.

"So this is Mirajane's power **Take-Over Satan Soul**, the She-Devil" Freed spoke to himself

Freed turned around in shock "Your dead" she told him with a deeper female voice low snarl to it barring her elongated canines, minutes later Freed used a Spell called **Dark Ectriture: Darkness**, turned into a demon himself.

The two clashed but Mirajane over powered him knocking him off course and headbutting him in the face and with a great display of flexibility threw a high kick to Freeds face.

**"Evil Spark**" Mirajane hissed placing her clawed hands on Freed's Chest unleashing a large dark blast of dark electrical energy, knocking Freed down to a land mass **"Demon Blast" **she called letting loose a large stream of dark energy at Freed hitting Freed smashing him through the land mass as she slammed into him continue to drive him into the rock and into a lake of water.

Freed in his Demon Form _**"Your powerful but I can't loose right just yet"**_ he told her.

**_"Take your best shot"_** Mira/She-Devil said in a cold and uncaring manner.

_**"Dark Ectriture: Darkness forbidden spell: Black Abyssal Life Extinctor"**_ Freed chanted letting a giant blast of dark matter and dark energy from his whole body in one devastating blast.

**_"_**_Hmm Natsu has done fusion spells I should try it, as he said I just have to Believe I can do it_**_"_** Mira/She-Devil thought she lit one hand with dark red and black energy sphere between her hand she focused on one hand and huge ball of dark magic in one hand.

_"What is she doing?"_ Freed wondered but got a bad feeling.

"_**Demon's Satanic Reaping Darkness Blast"** _Mira/ She-Devil chanted putting her hands together merging the spells and launched it at Freed cutting through his ultimate spell and hitting him and launching him up into the air in gigantic geyser of black, dark purple and red energy Mirajane quickly appeared on top of the water spinning around as water rose up and around her arms.

_"She's controlling the water, just how strong is she"_ Freed thought in shock "_and where did she learn how to merge two spells together, it couldn't be the Master"_ he said in further shock .

The snapped around "Evil Explosion" Mira growled unleashing a massive vortex of water at him at high speed towards Freed hitting Freed incredibly hard sending him Back and flew up to him at high speed uppercutting him in the chin flipped back slammed her stocky scaly tail under his jaw then building up another spell.

**_"He's your extinction"_ **Mira/She-Devil hissed in a harsh voice _**"Soul Extinctor"**_ she chanted launching large black purplish globe making large explosion of darkness could be felt and seen all the way from where she was.

* * *

Back at Guild Natsu and Seilah, Happy were looking at the dark explosion.

"What was that?" Seilah asked surprised, Natsu just smirked.

"I knew you'd find your strength and will to fight" Natsu spoke.

"Do you know them?" Seilah asked.

"we all do, Mirajane Strauss" Natsu smirked.

"Remarkable" Seilah nodded impressed.

"you ain't seen nothing, she can be scary when she wants" Natsu told her, Natsu glared off in another direction "and I just picked up on Laxus" he clenched his fist.

"Be careful" Seilah replied.

"I will" Natsu smirked grabbing her around the waist with an arm dipping her slightly back and kissed her which she wrapped her arm around his neck and upper back pulled in closer and kissed back.

"_Hmm hm_" someone cleared their throat, the two looked at the intrusion, it was Levy and Gajeel.

"we are in the middle of a battle and here you two are, making out and acting without a care" Levy glowered.

"oh relax just giving **Moon Goddess** some relief" Natsu spoke up.

"well do it later" Gajeel frowned.

"Gajeel in case the **Thunder Legion** Break rules and try to attack, protect Levy and the Guild" Natsu said with stern gaze.

"I know, I'd get in the way of your battle with Lightninglad" Gajeel replied.

Natsu just nodded.

"Kick his ass Natsu-Sama" Seilah smirked with vigor.

"Oh don't let Mira hear you swear" Natsu warned.

"I agree" Levy shivered.

"Oh relax it's not too bad, she just throws things at you" Natsu shrugged.

* * *

Freed was in a crater defeated out of his Demon Form and Mira landed with a thud 4 feet in front of him, with her head down and hair covering her eyes revealing red orange glow in her eyes.

**_"Freed Diiieee_**!" Mira roared jumping on top of him.

"_I can't stand up to this, a demon's power, and a Dragon's Might"_ Freed thought in fear he closed his eyes as her fist shot forward to his face with a shriek and red eyes.

_"I still love you sis"_ Lisanna last words rang through her mind making Mira stop snapping out of it and looked at freed who was terrified and beaten, she let go of her Take-Over.

"Why did you stop" Freed wondered.

"Cause this battle is stupid and meaningless" Mira smirked warmly.

"spare me false pity just finish me" Freed sighed.

"I'm not gonna do that" Mira said getting off and rested with her legs under her "cause we are in the same Guild, we don't do that to friends" she smiled.

"I don't have any friends but Laxus" Freed closed his eyes.

"But that isn't true is it?" Mira replied Freed opened his eyes "we were always there, even when we drifted we were always there for the other" she smiled with tears.

Freed had memories of the Guild.

_"Hay Freed I need some help, under standing this rune" _

_"hey you were voted to be the leader for the Thunder Legion, good job"_

_"he is the most calm collected to be in charge of his team"_

_"Thats a real man"_

_"Hey Freed lets spar" _

as the memories continue to go through his mind, tears starting falling down Freed's face with regret and guilt for his recent action "Even if I when I ignored them and was distant, they were always there for me, and I hurt them" he sobbed as he covered his face with a hand.

"Gods I'm sorry everyone, forgive me" Freed cried "I admit defeat" he exhaled shakily.

"See what Laxus is doing he isn't building anything only causing harm, and making you hurt your real friends who trusted you" Mira smiled as tears rolled off her cheeks.

"Mira can you be honest, is Natsu more than a Friend to You, Erza and Seilah-San?" Freed asked sitting up.

"_sigh_ yes he is, he is the most important person in my life next to my brother he has always been there for me even at my lowest, even when i'm worthless and helpless he was the first one to comfort me, like when Laxus years ago insulted our Guild and didn't help, Natsu was there to comfort and give me a shoulder to cry on" Mirajane admitted with love in her words "and said even I thought was helpless, he would still relay on me for help over Laxus and told me something I'll always keep to heart "'_even though you may find yourself at a hardtime and when you feel helpless just remember it's a test and a moment of Faith, you just have to believe'" _

"Wow he really said that?" Freed said.

"Mmm hm" Mirajane nodded "he's a remarkable wizard and a great Man that me, Erza and Seilah fell for" she smiled lovingly making Freed smirk.

"Then you need to always be with make sure he doesn't do something too stupid and reckless" Freed advised "because a guy like him are rare to bye" he said.

"I will thats a promise" Mirajane smiled putting a hand over her heart.


	38. Chapter 38 Final Battle: Natsu vs Laxus

Natsu after picking up where Laxus was, he could feel two magics clashing in the Cathedral, the last man at the board was in the Cathedral, turning to Gajeel.

"Gajeel in case the **Thunder Legion** Break rules and try to attack, protect Levy and the Guild" Natsu said with stern gaze.

"I know, I'd get in the way of your battle with Lightninglad" Gajeel replied.

Natsu just nodded.

"Kick his ass Natsu-Sama" Seilah smirked with vigor.

"Oh don't let Mira hear you swear" Natsu warned.

"I agree" Levy shivered.

"Oh relax it's not too bad, she just throws things at you" Natsu shrugged, with that Natsu scowled and jumped over the side of the railing "**Fire Molding: Hand Glider**" he spoke as flames in his right hand folded a small Glider and sailed to the ground and landed softly and dashed to the Cathedral.

"He has a real bad habit of not using stairs" Bisca stated with sigh.

Natsu bolted at the Cathedral "Thank you Mystogan" he spoke as he ran faster.

* * *

At the Cathedral Laxus and Mystogan broke away looking for an opening.

"This is fun but I'd expected more" Laxus stated.

"Save your false compliments" Mystogan retorted " besides i'm just stalling for your real opponent" he spoke.

"How did you" Laxus raised a brow.

"That huge spell I cast'ed on you unleashed a large spike of Magical energy" Mystogan stated "I was signaling where you were" he said the doors busted open with a loud _**Bang**_ and a huge **_Crash_** cracking the thick stone.

"Thank you for that" a familiar voice spoke, the two looked it was a furious Natsu Dragneel his face was set and hard as stone held a piercing look in his eyes he stood in the open doors with his Cloak like cape flapped to the sides from the gust of the the forced open doors.

"I appreciate the signal, you made it easier" Natsu thanked Mystogan "I'd get out if I were you, this is gonna get ugly" he stated.

"Say no more, although since i'm letting you have this one you need to do something for me" Mystogan said firmly.

"And what is that?" Natsu frowned sternly.

"In time I'll come to collect, swear on your pride of a Dragon Slayer you'll keep your word" Mystogan spoke.

"must be serious if your telling me to swear my Dragon Pride on something" Natsu frowned.

"In time I'll give details for now-" Mystogan started but was caught off when Laxus blasted his mask with a lightning strike disintegrating the mask "Your wide open man" Laxus cut in making Natsu narrow his eyes.

"Jellal" Natsu frowned then sniffing the air "actually your scent is different from before" he said.

"I'll explain it when I collect, for now I need to get out of here" Mystogan/Jellal stated.

"I'll right fine but if I find out your the same Jellal from before but you somehow changed your scent, you'll regret impersonating as a Fairy Tail wizard" Natsu said in serious voice with a sharp and piercing gaze.

"You have my word,I did no such thing" Mystogan/ Jellal stated before disappearing.

"Not gonna give the option of having me back down are you" Laxus sneered.

"Actually" Natsu replied then narrowed his eyes, before taking off his cloak and activating his magic making the Cathedral's floor under him to shake and crack and pieces were ruptured and blowing away as His flames came to life "No I'm gonna break you into pieces for what you did, You got my friends hurt, this nonsense of using the girls as hostages and tried making Master quit, and you dared touch my ladies, here s a rule you should know among dragons and dragon slayer's: never EVER touch their mates" as Natsu's eyes and ears changed to what the looked like for there first brawl.

"and I'm not doing this to prove who's the strongest because I don't care about things like that anymore" Natsu spoke "I'm doing this because it's finally time time someone finally taught you a lesson, you cross Fairy Tail you pay the price" he said.

"Oh then you try it" Laxus challenged taking off his head phones and coat.

"I thought you were gonna say that" Natsu smirked grimly cracking his knuckles "Just remember you wanted this and I have not intention to hold back" he glared as his face shifted to a hard as stone expression "and not to mention you used your Dragon Slayer to cause harm and hurt people with it without a good reason" he told Laxus.

"and as a Prince to the Fire Dragon King, It's my responsibility to obliterate traitors to Dragon Kind who abuse their magic to get what you want and harm others without reason" Natsu hissed "I'm break you in half" he snarled, with that Natsu bolted at Laxus at insane speed and a foot from him in a second and slammed into Laxus middle grabbing him by the leg and waist picked him up ran back and slammed Laxus hard in the hard cobble stone column and wailed Laxus in the ribs several times and one in the face, he slammed a hard open hand strike to the base of Laxus neck stunning him and grabbed his head kneed him 4 times in the face before stepping back and moving forward threw Laxus into the wall making a huge hole in and stepped back glaring at Laxus.

Laxus got up angry "little bastard" he snarled but Natsu just looked back with dark cold stare, Laxus swung left and right with Lightning engulfed punches which Natsu stepped back tilting his head out of the way or side stepping and blocking his his hands and fists covered in fire.

Natsu then ducked and weaved under a swing "Hold still!" Laxus barked, Natsu then caught Laxus Lightning encased fist with his fire encased hand.

"Okay" Natsu said in a low threatening tone "**Fire Dragon Talon!"** before slamming a flaming kick to his stomach, sending Laxus flying back across the floor making a trench in the floor, Laxus got up but Natsu disappeared.

"Yo" Natsu spoke behind Laxus who turned.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist and Flame Elbow!"** Natsu barked as an intense amount of Bright Orange fire around his fist and a large jet-stream of flames blew out of Natsu's elbow propelling the super charged **Iron Fist **Into Laxus's face dead center sending him flying up and back and smashed into the wall and fell heavily on the floor leaving a hole in it which Laxus got out with bruises and cuts starting to show.

"If I were you I'd activate your Dragon Slayer Magic" Natsu warned with a serious glare in his eyes.

"I don't need my Dragon Slayer magic to defeat a punk" Laxus insisted as he transformed into a streak of bolt and reached Natsu in a blink of an eye and launched a large blast of yellow lightning like a blaster hitting Natsu dead on and sent him back, Laxus then pummeled Natsu into the ground with a barrage of lightning punches, then threw Natsu into a wall leaving Natsu in it then blasted Natsu with a steady beam of lightning sending him further into the wall, Laxus stopped after 20 seconds before stopping it and stood over Natsu.

"Still a weakling" Laxus sneered placing his foot on his face but Natsu's eyes snapped open with a feral grin as he caught the foot in a vise like grip, Laxus eyes widened in shock and slight fear at the smile and the fact Natsu wasn't even hurt badly only a few light scrapes in some places and torn cloths, but then the scrapes turned into tiny faded pink lines.

_"He's not even hurt at all"_ Laxus thought with disbelief

Natsu then popped up and flinging Laxus leg up and flipped Laxus head over feet before slamming his fist Laxus side of his temple and plowed him deep in the floor driving his head into the ground with a hard blow, Natsu then stepped back to the side and with a foot covered in large amount of fire and then with a battle roar of fury.

He slammed his foot at an angle in the stone floor plowing through the floor deep bringing it forward gouging the floor and slammed a kick in Laxus's face blasting him out of the floor with a huge explosion of bricks and dirt and flames before slamming a back fist in his jaw sending the Lightning Dragon crashing deep into the cobble stone Column, before Pulling Laxus out by the collar roughly and slammed another hard punch to his jaw sending Laxus clear through it and knocking the column over, Natsu the made a giant hand of orange flames which the drawing into a flexible trunk of fire than stretched grabbed the broken Column he grunted tensing his arm and hand picked it up by the fire limb with a yell of anger, he jumped high over to the side on the other side of it and bashed Laxus in the stomach and chest and smashed him through three more columns then letting go of the first column dropping it with a loud thud he slammed another limb of fire with a giant hand from his other hand and slammed it into Laxus which tried jumping at him covered in Lightning and smashed him deeper into the upper part of the column grabbed him with it and then the second limb split in two into two huge fist much to Laxus shock at the ability before getting the snot beat out of him with the two limbs several times across the face before re-attached into one again grabbing laxus with it and slammed him into a Column on the other side before it sprouted a big pillar knocking Laxus across to the middle.

Then the two merged together making a titan size foot then Natsu whom's right foot was covered in fire stomping Laxus into the floor hard making a large shock wave of debris and stone before backing off and stood with clenched fists and had a cold and uncaring gaze.

* * *

Back at the Guildhall, Levy was in studying how to take the **Thunder Palace** down.

"Find anything Shrimp" Gajeel asked.

"They can't go down unless the caster calls them off and Laxus obviously isn't gonna do that" Levy replied "it's not gonna be easy to take them down" she told him then the Porlyusica walked in "where is that foolish old man?" she demanded with a frown.

"He's upstairs with Seilah whom's watching over him, the Master is not well" Levy explained.

"why do you think I'm here?" The Healer frowned at her, Levy showed her the infirmary she looked over Makarov "That idiot brat ignoring he's own Grandfather's serious condition" Porlyusica huffed "Find Laxus now" she ordered.

"Uh bad idea to get between Natsu and Laxus" Levy waved her hands.

"Just get him to Makarov please, doesn't have much minutes left" Porlyusica pleaded as she turned as tears were forming in her eyes rattling Levy because what ever could make the crack lady tear up must be really serious.

"Lets go" Gajeel ordered as the two followed him.

"I wonder how Natsu's handling Laxus?" she said worried.

"Don't be worry about Ole Salamander he's strong as they come" Gajeel smirked "He's probably throwing Laxus around as we speak gi hi hi hi" he chuckled then got serious "but we do need to stop Salamander from killing Laxus" he said.

"Why would Natsu kill Laxus" Levy said alarmed.

"I'll tell you some other day" Gajeel said.

"Alright" Levy sighed.

* * *

"_achoo_" Natsu sneezed "I have a feeling someone just was talking about me" he muttered.

Laxus got up spat out blood "that one was for Gajeel, doesn't feel good when someone steps on you" Natsu stated in neutral voice.

"Okay you want me to use my Dragon Slayer magic so bad" Laxus said as he started to change his canines turned into sharpened fangs as lightning crackled around him as his scales grew around his arms and chest and his muscles bulged tearing through his shirt, before a large orb and pillar of lightning exploded from him as his eyes turned pure white.

"Okay here's my magic" Laxus said in gravely voice.

"Is that the best you can do?" Natsu replied.

"RAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Laxus bellowed out in rage and charged forward with greater speed, then zipped around trying to psych Natsu out at a near blurring speed, but Natsu turned his senses to the max before he could see him where he was going to be.

Laxus came down from the blindside with a large amount of Lightning in his hands.

**"Lightning Dragon Jaw!"** Laxus roared slamming his hands on his head but Natsu snapped around crossing his arms blocked the attack, then Natsu ignited himself in flames in a heartbeat channel them to one of his feet which glowed with fire and stomped on the floor shattering it making a large crater, he grabbed Laxus ankle yanked him down grabbed the back of Laxus head ignoring the lightning and with a yell he slammed Laxus face first into the ground as he landed Laxus got up.

**"Fire Dragon Jaw!"** Natsu roared as he slammed a surging amount of fire on his arms that circled around his interlocked hands slamming the attack on his back the crater and floor around he area cracked and broke apart then exploding in large pillar of fire that that shook the whole Cathedral making the big crater into a massive crater, he Grabbed Laxus by the shoulder and under his waist picked him up then setting Laxus on fire.

**"Fire Dragon Explosive Pitch!"** Natsu roared before snapping around picking Laxus up and threw him out of the crater and into a wall which a giant explosion of flames took out the whole spot of the wall out and Laxus fell on the floor.

"Your good kid, but your still nothing" Laxus stated as he spat out blood getting up with large cuts and bruises, he then activated his Lightning and pushed it even further, Natsu glared and rooted his feet brought his arms up to his then the floor under him cracked and the temperature in the room skyrocketed as he threw his arms to the sides and the floor shattered around him and was blown away and the area where he was standing was scorched black and was melting as a large sphere of fire exploded out around him and grew larger started to swirl around him.

Natsu then braced himself and Laxus slammed into him but Natsu rooted his feet in the ground scrapping it but barely moved only half of a foot back from the speed and force from the charge but The **Fire Dragon Slayer** stopped him dead, Natsu then drew Laxus by grabbing his head and redirected it with a turn into a rising knee to the face and Natsu slammed a fire encased fist into his stomach knocking the wind and lightning out of Laxus, then lit into Laxus with a barrages of fire punches to his face and mouth and jaw and sides too fast to see, then picked up Laxus by the waist and under his leg shifted his grip turned with a snap and a spin.

**"Fire Dragon's Punishing Powerbomb!"** Natsu called and tossing but still stood up this time powerbombing Laxus on the floor several fire balls the size of an outdoor round cafe table crashed down on him at a high speed followed by a huge explosion that blasted the floor away from the spot where Laxus landed and making Laxus roar in pain again.

Laxus disappeared in flash of lightning but Natsu snapped around catching Laxus then spring him up with hands as he stepped in as Laxus tried to sneak attack him again popped Laxus with his hands slightly changed his grip on Laxus hips "**Fire Dragon's Punishing Powerbomb #2 and #3!" **Natsu called this time falling powerbombing him first on his back in front of him as more fire balls fell on him at high speed but there were smaller than before but compacted thus twice the power and triple the speed making another explosion.

Natsu got to his knee and head tilted his head to the side to avoid a fist to his head then drilled a elbow on Laxus's head dazing him and picked him up around the waist hoisted Laxus up upside down before picking him up flipped his grabbed under his arms where he was back to back as he held him back to back stepped forward two steps and powerbombing Laxus on the floor again as another bunch of more fire balls fall on him blowing another large section out.

Laxus got up singed burnt, bruised, badly scraped and cut up bleeding from the cuts and a cut on his temple.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu challenged in a low tone.

"I'm not staying down, because I'm the strongest man in the Guild" Laxus snarled Natsu just shook his head with closed eyes with disappointment "whats your problem?" he snapped.

"You don't deserve to be a dragon slayer, your a disgrace" Natsu spat "I may be taking this seriously but I'm not even using half of my full power, maybe if you had a second trump card, maybe I'd consider it" he proclaimed.

"you forgetting one thing the Thunder Palace" Laxus spoke.

"I know a simple answer to that problem without looking in a book: Take down they'er caster" Natsu proclaimed "not to worry I have faith my Guild will stop em" he stated.

* * *

"198, 199, 200" Erza grunted drawing 200 different kinds of swords and holding them.

_"Hey is this Erza"_ a familiar voice spoke.

"Gray" Erza responded "where and how" she started.

_"Uh Hello Erza"_ a nervous voice spoke.

_"I ran into someone trying to sneak away"_ Gray informed.

"Warren" Erza replied.

_"Okay we have these Lightning things but I believe we can take them down, but will be painful"_ Warren spoke.

_"You expect me to listen you after what you did to me"_ another voice spoke in a low tone.

"Oh Max sorry about before I was trying to save the Girls" Warren said nervously.

_"I have a bone to pick with you Mr. cheap-shot"_ another voice came on _"you hear me Alzeck?_"

_"Yeah I hear you Droy, I'm sorry about that"_ Alzeck responded somewhere.

_"sorry won't cut it you little coward, you shot when I wasn't looking"_ Droy snapped.

"_You better watch your back Wakaba"_ Macao spoke somewhere.

"_You should know better than to be tricked by my smoke clone ability"_ Wakaba shot back, then more members starting arguing about they'er wins and losses.

Gray who was with Warren listening to the overlapping arguments, got irritated "Will you Idiots quit yelling at each other and get serious!" Gray shouted in Warren's ears at them.

_"Oh shut up Gray practice what preach!/ Your the Same way!"_ Everyone yelled right back back through Warren.

_"Knock it off!"_ a female voice said

"_this is our home, we need to focus on saving it not bickering like a bunch of children"_ another spoke from somewhere.

"_That was Lucy and Seilah_" Max replied.

_"We have more matters than sticking the blame on each other, you need someone to blame, then blame yourselves you all acted with panic and you turned on each other!"_ Seilah yelled out.

"_Yeah she's right you let Laxus force you to attack one another"_ Lucy spoke next "_Grow The Hell Up!"_ she barked

_"Watch your Language or I'm coming after you_" Mira voice shot out.

"She will to, just ask Natsu" Gray replied, after words the wizards band together and attacked the Thunder Palace destroying them all, then as everyone was basking with relief they were hit with a large shock of Lightning charge, the price for touching them and knocked them down out of commission but alive.

"Is everyone alright?" Warren spoke

"How reckless can you guys get" Erza chuckled.

"right back at you" Gray smirked.

"We really do make a great Guild" Erza smiled.

"_Would be better if Laxus grew up out of his rebellious stage_" Macao spoke.

_"Amend to that pal_" Wakaba replied.

* * *

Natsu and Laxus were staring the other down when rune's appeared behind him, Laxus turned it said '**_Thunder Palace_** _has been disabled and shut down' _he glared back to the front at Natsu.

"Told you I had Faith in my friends when I said 'they would stop em'" Natsu smirked, Laxus lowered his head then threw his arms out to the side.

"RGHRAAAAGGGGGGGG" Laxus roared on top of his lungs as a massive output of Lightning engulfed from him from the increased anger and humiliation of him getting tossed and thumped around the room by Natsu boiled over.

"I guess I know where this came from, your bloodline to Gramps figures you'd relay on that other than your own" Natsu frowned "But your not the only one with one" he narrowed his eyes as he took off the seal's of his physical ability's, then he drew inside himself and brought out more of his power out the room started to shake and crack apart the tremors spread-ed 3 miles out throughout Magnolia.

Just then Natsu iris's of his eyes turned into a bright glowing yellow with slit shaped pupils and a black outline around the outside of his iris, then Natsu let it out the magic power he summoned as the magical energy brought out made the massive Cathedral start to fall apart and massive output of Bright Red-orange fire engulfed the room covering 10 feet around in 360 degree circle around Natsu and reached 50 feet high setting the whole Building one fire.

"4 fire dragons trusted me enough to give me their power four different types of flame Dragons, their flames course through my veins thats what flows through me and it's they'er fire that rages inside my belly" Natsu proclaimed as the .

"i'll take Fairy tail by force if i have to!" Laxus roared.

"I'd like to see you try" Natsu glowered getting serious again.

"GRRRAGGH!" Laxus roared as the two charged forward.

"**Fire Dragon Quaking Breakdown Fist!**" Natsu roared as bright Red-orange flames engulfed his right fist blocking a arm and slamming the attack in Laxus side making a large concussive amount of fire making a impact shock go through Laxus everywhere in his body Laxus spat out blood and launching back.

"**Fire Dragon Quaking Crashing Talon!**" Natsu yelled again as large amount of fire engulfed his whole lower leg and foot jetting up to Laxus slamming into another crushing blow with roundhouse to his stomach sending Laxus through the floor tearing it up as Laxus went through itand bounced out from the force of the hit, Natsu was already on him with his whole left leg covered in in fire where it got large on the lower part Natsu flipped around and spun.

**"Fire Dragon Crushing Tail Whack!**" he called sending a axekick to Laxus Temple slamming him into the floor shattering it and blew chunks away from the shock wave, he Picked the Lightning covered Laxus up around the waist hoisted him up.

"**Fire Dragon Pulverizing Back Slam!**" Natsu bellowed snapped around shifted his grip quickly and stepped forward Slammed Laxus on his back that A massive Ball of fire exploding from the ground sending him up and another massive ball from the a above crashing into Laxus the two balls collided and the second the two got smaller and embraced each other slammed Laxus on the floor with breakneck speed making a large explosion that blew out some of the walls and the whole roof was blown away and incinerated from the hot winds and fiery energy.

Laxus got up shakily and breathing heavily badly injured but still stood, then stood in a familiar stance and stated unleashing a lot of magical energy that felt familiar the injuries healed slightly where Laxus could still move.

"Don't you dare" Natsu snarled.

"Stop!" a voice spoke spoke Natsu and Laxus turned and saw the owner, it was levy, Seilah, and Gajeel "you need to go see the Master, I mean your Grandfather is critical condition!" Levy called, Making Natsu loose focus and his flames fade away and his eyes turned back to when the first changed with shock, Laxus stopped to.

"He has asked for you, go see him now!" Levy called.

"This has gone on long enough" Freed limped in "Go see him before it's too late" he told Laxus.


	39. Chapter 39 Battle Ends

Levy along with Gajeel and Seilah had burst in the Cathedral

"you need to go see the Master, I mean your Grandfather is critical condition!" Levy called, Making Natsu loose focus and his flames fade away and his eyes turned back to when the first changed with shock, Laxus stopped to.

"He has asked for you, go see him now!" Levy called.

"This has gone on long enough" Freed limped in "Go see him before it's too late" he told Laxus.

"Okay just one thing" Laxus sighed "**Lightning Dragon Zeus Cannon!**" He roared unleashing a huge 5 meter wide and 4 meters tall stream of Lightning at Natsu who turned back around as the massive attack hit Natsu dead on tossing Natsu back and into the ground, Laxus was in front of him "**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!**" he roared slamming a fist covered and circulating in large amount of Lightning into Natsu sending a large shock of electricity go through Natsu and sent him through a pillar and bounced off another hard and fell on the floor with a pained grunt making a hole, with static energy covering him.

"That is why you Failed Kid Compassion is a weakness" Laxus sneered, Seilah ran over to Natsu and helped him on his knees with her arms.

"Come on get up Natsu-Sama" Seilah encouraged, Then Natsu felt hotter Seilah let him go for a second as Bright and intense Red-orange fire burst out of him burning off the electricity in a few seconds and turned them off and started to get back up on his knees with help from Seilah.

"So The Master is on Death's door huh?" Laxus spoke.

"Yes he might die" Levy cried.

"Well then looks like I'll be The Master of Fairy Tail much soon" Laxus grinned wickedly

"What are you saying?" Levy said with tears falling more.

"Bastard" Gajeel growled, then Laxus got into the familiar stance again and started building up enormous amount of Magic again between.

"Good bye Fairy Tail, for I'll bring the ultimate Guild" Laxus laughed.

Back with Natsu and Seilah Natsu placed his hands on the floor and started breathing heavily as Natsu got infuriated what he was hearing a faint _'crack''crumble_' rang out as Natsu griped the floor his hands and fingers, the spots crunched and buckled under Natsu's grip.

"You can do it he's a pushover" Seilah shook him gently, then Natsu laid a hand on her forearm gently, then placed it on his knee getting on on one his head lowered then lifted it his hair covering one eye with a shadow over it and turned a blazing glowing bright red and picked his head up revealing a face of pure unbridled rage, he rose up in one swift motion and rolled his shoulder and clenched his hands into fists, Seilah backed away slowly she may be one of Natsu's Mates but everyone knows, except maybe Laxus beware the Wrath of A Dragon so she stood out of it.

"**Fairy-" **Laxus started.

**"Purgatory Dragon Outburst!**" an Irate Natsu roared, a huge storm of Red and Black fire exploded from the floor slamming into the Spell and hitting Laxus, to Laxus, Freed's and Levy's shock the red and black flames made the Building **Fairy Law** to loose it's magical energy as the flames consumed and scorched it completely away in 3 seconds. They turned and saw a furious Fire Dragon Slayer back on his feet surrounded by red and black fire with a fist still in the floor and split wide open floor, with a look of pure fury on his face.

"Still alive?" Laxus growled turned his lightning engulfed fist to him by Natsu bolted over with a explosion of bricks and embers and caught the arm by the wrist and forced the arm away and forced it down as Natsu glared death at Laxus with his eyes back to a bright glowing yellow but then his Sclera turned black so it was a white turned black with a bright glowing yellow iris.

"This building has had enough abuse, lets take this outside" Natsu snarled in a low and hard tone, then the red and black around him erupted larger, Natsu stepped in slammed vertical fist into his ribs knocking Laxus back and followed a rightcross in his chest sending him off his feet and Natsu coiled his legs and jumped with jet of fire he slammed into Laxus grabbing him by the leg and waist again the two plowed through the upper part of the wall as Natsu smashed both of them through the wall.

"They'er heading outside" Freed announced.

Outside

Natsu and Laxus grappled as they flew in the air, Natsu then shimmed his grip where he grabbed Laxus around the side spun back with a snap pulling Laxus back and threw him into the tower on the Cathedral leaving large hole in it, Natsu then grabbed Laxus by the head threw him rougly on the street leaving a trench and slammed into a building, Natsu dropped 8 feet from him with a large thud.

"Don't get cocky just cause you stopped my spell" Laxus glared, Natsu just gave him a hard glare natsu was done talking and had enough he was now all business "answer me punk!" he yelled charged forward, Natsu stood still and blocked a arm and stepped to side evading a strike and grabbed Laxus attacking hand by the wrist forcing it away and then with his face contorting in fury.

_"Crunch!' _RAGGH!" rang out as Natsu broke Laxus's wrist with a hard squeeze in vise like grip and brought a fist back covered in red and black fire

**"Purgatory Dragon Incinerating Fist!**" Natsu roared slammed the attack in Laxus Face hard propelling Laxus off the ground with red black flames circling and wrapped around Laxus eating away the massive amount of Magical power surrounding Laxus followed by a shock wave the uprooted and tossed chunks of concrete away, Natsu was already coming as Laxus tossed a Lightning Blast to get some distance but Natsu tossed a stream of fire at the Lightning burning and consuming the attack away and slammed another fist covered in fire in his ribs followed by a body shot.

Natsu spun around with a leg covered in red and black fire "**Purgatory Dragon Tail Swat!"** he roared sending a outside crescent kick to his jaw, followed by spinning like a barrel with his other floor surrounded by flames "**Purgatory Dragon Talon!**" he called sending a roundhouse across his chest as Laxus smashed on the ground making a deep trench.

"**Purgatory Dragon Scorching Roar!"** Natsu bellowed as red and black flames leaked from his mouth unleashing a huge stream of fire at Laxus sending him back further.

Laxus got up shaking the attacks off but barely "**RRRGGHHHHAGHH!"** he screamed as he drew every magical strength in inherited from his Grand Father Makarov Lightning exploded from Laxus "**Lightning Dragon ZEUS CANNON!"** He roared poring everything in his attack a massive torrent of Lightning 10 meter wide and 20 feet tall at Natsu.

"Like a second time is gonna work" Natsu hissed in low and hard voice _"With the Hungry and scorching fire of Purgatory, come forth and consume and destroy_" he chanted building a Ball of Red and Black Flames in his hands that grew into a huge orb of fire he threw out his arms "**Purgatory Dragon Frenzy Ray Beam!"** he roared sending a large jet of destructive flames that melted the ground it went over collided with Laxus's major spell stopping it and went right through the attack consuming it with a loud 'FWOOOSH!' eating it away.

Laxus then was slammed into a corner wall of a building as Natsu came from an angle at top speed slammed his shoulder into his side hard as he could sending the Lightning Dragon flying back.

Natsu grabbed him by the shoulders picking him up and rammed Laxus back first into the wall harder cracking it with a '_crunch!**' **_before stepping to the side and flung Laxus on the ground hard bouncing, Natsu blitzed at Laxus.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!"** Laxus roared launching the attack again But Natsu narrowed his eyes rooted himself and raised a arm blocked it with his forearm ignoring the huge discharge of lightning which was dissipated by a outburst of flames covering Natsu

"You want to do big spells, Well I can to" Natsu snarled with hardened as stone gaze with a sharp piercing gaze as he slammed a fist and half of his forearm covered in a huge amount of red and black flames into Laxus ribs hard "**Purgatory Dragon Reverberating Frenzied Fist!"** 'CRACK!' and a painful wave of pain traveled through his body as four ribs broke he roared as a huge concussive amount of Red/black flames blew Laxus back.

"**Dragon Slayer Combat Style: Technique #3: Purgatory Dragon Reverberating Frenzied Fists!**" Natsu bellowed as two fist and half of his forearms on both arms were engulfed in big amount of Red and Black fire slammed uppercut in Laxus stomach followed by a rightcross across the face followed by a lunging punch to the Face

**"Purgatory Dragon Reverberating Crashing Talon!"** Natsu roared sending a frontal kick to Laxus side '_Crack', 'crunch', Crunk!, thrunch!_' sounded as each blow landed broke the bones the punches and kick landed against and Laxus body flying in the ground 30 yards away making large explosion and shock wave from the impact.

"Thats for not seeing Gramps" Natsu spoke in hard tone, then flew at Laxus grabbed him by the back of his head flew him up and rammed Laxus in a wall of a building and darting forwards scrapped his face along the side and through it then traveled to the ground grabbed an arm around Laxus head and shoulder landing with a loud thud leaving a cracked hole in the ground as he feet dropped on it "**Purgatory Reverberating Crushing Backdrop!"** Natsu roared hoisting Laxus up turning and drove him on the on his side and back on the ground hard which exploding in a 20 foot crater in a implosion of Red and Black Flames around him followed by a cloud of smoke in the air.

Natsu ran up the wall and above Laxus 30 feet and drove to the target at high speed with Red and Black flames covering his fists and bashed them together making a that slight discharge of fire **"Purgatory Dragon Resounding Ballistic Warhead!**" he roared as the fire made a spiraling drill of fire plummeting down with warhead like whistling shriek he slammed both fists on Laxus chest making a huge dome of reddish black flames the cracked and shattered buildings closest and tremors to go 3 miles out.

"Thats for making this stupid game and your cowardly tactics" Natsu snarled his face covered and a small flowing tendril of red and black fire as the flames seamed to make his glowing slitted yellow eyes to turn a glowing neon red, with a furious expression on his face.

Laxus looked and his eyes widened with fear as he saw a mirage of an angry Crimson scaled dragon with glowing solid yellow eyes filled with rage behind Natsu stormed up to him with his elbow with Bright Red-Orange forming around his elbow and two half of his forearms and both fists engulfed in Red and Black fire and bumped his side of his right fist on the under side of his left fist pulled his fists back and the second arm absorbed the first's and turned into a huge orb but it compacted down around his left fist and flames spiraled and flowed off his forearm and fist

His Fist moved his left fist forward punching Laxus in the gut with a uppercut **"Purgatory Dragon Reverberating Frenzied Fist and Flame Elbow!"** as a huge jet of bright red-orange flames shot out from his elbow which drove deep in his stomach and Laxus whole body shake from the force, five ribs on his other side broke, he kicked out with a leg covered in red and black flames "**Purgatory Dragon Convulsive Crashing Tail Swing!"** Natsu roared slammed the attack on with a roundkick to the inside the middle of Laxus's thigh '_CRACK! 'AHHH!'_ rang out from the bone he hit with the kick broke into 3 different pieces and Laxus screaming in pain as he flew into the ground again several meters back crashing into a wall of a house which the whole wall shattered to several broken pieces.

Grabbed Laxus by the head "your finished" Natsu spat then threw Laxus through a roof and in the air.

"**Purgatory Dragon Reverberating Booming Roar!"** Natsu roared unleashing a massive breath attack 10 meters wide and 10 meters tall of Red and black fire at Laxus hitting still who made one last effort to make a solid sphere of Lightning around him to stop some of it, but was in vain in a second the flames hit the sphere it burnt the lightning away hitting Laxus with a echoing boom.

Laxus Fell defeated and out of the fight, Natsu appeared over him with a glare he powered his eyes and ears turning back to normal.

Gajeel, Seilah and Levy flew in with Seilah carrying them by the back of their shirt sat them on the ground with Freed with **runewings **to see Natsu standing over a badly defeated Laxus unconscious, as Natsu looked at him with a hard stony grim glare.

"He did it Laxus is down" Freed stated "I guess I misjudged Natsu's strength" he said with regret and respect.

"Never doubt or bet against Natsu-Sama, he'll do amazing things" Seilah smiled.

Natsu then threw back his head and brought his arms to his chamber with his eyes squelched shut "erRRRGHRAG**HGHAAAARAH!**" unleashing a loud mighty roar of triumph echoing throughout the town of Magnolia, Natsu then looked down at Laxus with a heavy glare then closed his eyes and clenched his fists calming down with a steady breath.


	40. Chapter 40 Burdens Of Princes and Kings

After the Battle everyone was back talking and making up.

"Man I heard witnesses and some saw at a distance Natsu and Laxus battle, some were even sure they saw a image of a Dragon" Macao spoke.

"Well the kid does have the strength of his father" Wakaba smirked.

"I doubt he even used half of his full strength" Gray snorted, the **Thunder Legion** was in with Makarov.

"You have done a great amount of Trouble earlier" Makarov frowned.

"Yes sir" Freed replied.

"however you were following orders" Makarov continued.

"To be honest I even told Laxus not to activate The **Thunder Palace **I'm just sorry I lacked the courage to stop Laxus" Freed apologized.

"there was nothing you could do brat, Laxus would've taken you out to" Makarov waved it off.

"I won't expel any of you for this since you were being forced into this" Makarov assured but frowned sternly "However this won't be unpunished since you had a hand in this, so punishment is to clean and fix the town from the battle" he informed them.

"Of course Master" Freed bowed.

"I suggest you get to work, since Natsu is cleaning up the mess so you three take his place, it's your turn to clean up" Makarov smirked slyly.

"We'll get started right away" Freed replied.

* * *

With Natsu he was cleaning up all the destruction from the battle from the Guild, half of the clean up was down when he heard the **Thunder Legion** coming

"guys I'm not in the mood to deal with you" Natsu glowered as he turned to them "So keep your beak's shut" he said sternly a bit angrily.

"We just wanted to say sorry for our crimes today" Freed bowed.

"Save it and apologize to them not me, I don't need halfhearted apologizes" Natsu stated with a stone gaze and piercing glare.

"We really are sorry, were here to clean up and relieve you" Freed stated.

"should've said that first and get right to the point" Natsu stated then left back to the Guild not looking back.

"_sigh _at least he didn't roast us" Bickslow chuckled lightly.

* * *

Natsu returned to the Guild

"Oh ho ho there he is" Cana stated slightly drunk.

"Afternoon" Natsu replied.

just then a heavily bandaged Laxus limped in with a cast on his whole right leg and around his jaw tightly, he had a cast on his wrist on his right hand and upper arm of his left had a cast up to his shoulder and supported himself with a crutch on his left hand, grimacing with each step.

"What are you doing here?" Jet and some angry member stated yelling at Laxus with bad terms like, 'Coward', 'traitor' then A massive wave of heat and pressure made almost everyone full on the floor at the suffocating magic pressure and heat wave, they looked it was coming from Natsu he lifted the pressure and heat up a bit and walked forward the last 10 steps made the floor blacking and melt slightly, he stood in front of Laxus.

"I didn't come to fight as you can see I can't at them moment" Laxus spoke with gesture.

"Why are you here and get to the point" Natsu stated with grim gaze and with serious undertone saying 'explain or else'

"I'm here to see Makarov" Laxus stated, Natsu glared at him with hard as stone glance and devoid-ed of kindness for Lightning Dragon he exhaled heavily "His in the Infirmary go see him" he stated in a low growly tone.

"Thanks Natsu" Laxus spoke patting him on the shoulder briefly making the muscle in the shoulder to tense and his glare intensified but didn't do anything.

"Yeah well don't thank me, I'm respecting Gramp's request" Natsu stated "Now go see him before I throw you to him" he snapped with his eye's to Laxus shock his sclera turned black and his eyes turned into a crimson iris's with a dark red surrounding the outside with bright yellow rim between the dark red and Crimson and a red-orange slit in the middle, then turned away from him but one eye locked on Laxus the whole iris but with both eyes turned into a whitish reddish fire with a scarlet glow around the edges and his sclera turned into a deep Crimson color as it narrowed then the eyes turned back to normal.

* * *

Laxus walked into the infirmary with Makarov's back to him.

"Geezer" Laxus spoke, The Master turned with a expression of pure disappointment.

"Do you understand the grave weight of your actions caused the past hours" Makarov stated in a firm tone "and look at me when I'm talking to you, you owe me that atleast" he frowned seeing Laxus looking down to the side.

"You tried to separate the Guild and divide it do you even understand what you tried to do?" Makarov questioned "you didn't try to build you tried to break Fairy Tail" he said.

"I thought I could make it stronger then it could protect itself, and try to find who are strong and the weak links so they could help each other" Laxus spoke.

"No you just wanted Fairy tail" Makarov responded "you wanted to prove you were the strongest in the Guild, but your not theres people who are above you and you fought one of them" he said.

"yeah be honest did I even stand a chance against Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"Let me just tell you even my magical strength in your veins" Makarov stated "You never had a chance against him he just proved to you True Dragon Slayer Magic from a actually Dragon is more powerful than what a Dragon Lacrima can provide, you definitely didn't grasp that Natsu father and teacher was the Fire Dragon King Ingeel" he stated.

"and your not the only Dragon Slayer with a Lacrima he faced" he continued "The 1st wizard saint God Serena had 8 Dragon Slayer Lacrima and he was taking down, at first I thought Natsu would have trouble but God Serena was quickly overwhelmed" Makarov explained.

"Not only Natsu could be the strongest in the whole Guild but in all of Ishgar" Laxus said.

"I don't know he still hasn't reached his fullest potential, maybe he did and keeps it under-wraps" Makarov shrugged "But what ever his father, Uncle, and Grandfather did to Natsu, they did it a little too well" he smirked.

"so if God Serena had 8 and I only have one" Laxus pondered "Natsu could have killed me with ease?" he said shocked.

"Honestly Natsu could have killed you both with ease even 2 on 1" Makarov claimed "infact Natsu had a look on his face when he learned God Serena had stolen the lacrima's, that he was ready to kill Serena right there and then" he said.

"What do you think makes him react like that, he goes from serious to murderous when it comes to Dragon Lacrimas?" Laxus asked.

"Because he's more than a Fire Dragon Slayer, he's the Prince of All Fire Dragons and going to probably going to be the next Fire Dragon King" Makarov stated "but frank I don't know much about them, other then Dragon Kings have worked they'er whole lives getting stronger to become King" he said.

Natsu doesn't care about titles he cares about using his strength to protect" Laxus informed.

"I know thats why I think he could be a great Dragon King because he would protect Ishgar and make sure everyone can go home to someone they love" Makarov said.

"Would you ever consider Natsu to be The Guild Master?" Laxus asked.

"I thought of it but he'd probably say no, besides he already has a different role on his path" Makarov stated "so is that all?" he questioned.

"seems Natsu is the one who can keep Fairy Tail together" Laxus smirked.

"Without a doubt yes, he's levelheaded under crises like with your stunt with Fairy Tail, he was the only one keeping collected which I say his blood was probably boiling and heart-rate was beating fast" Makarov stated "which I say I didn't think a Fire Dragon could be so calm, I thought he would explode like a volcano" he chuckled.

"he did that when facing me, luckily he kept some of it to himself" Laxus said "Because he said something '_you have abused your dragon slayer magic putting Innocent at risk' 'Hurt and harmed others with your magic without a good reason' 'it's my responsibility to obliterate traitors to Dragon Kind' _" he explained.

"Well then it is a miracle he didn't kill you, since he's dead serious about matters like that" Makarov replied "anything else?" he pondered.

"No like you said I tried to harm Fairy Tail and I'm here to except the consequences" Laxus stated.

"Very well Laxus Dryer for your crimes against the Guild, I Makarov Master of Fairy Tail expel you from this Guild" Makarov stated turning away from Laxus.

"I understand" Laxus nodded, then turned away "thanks for everything Grandfather" he smirked.

"Just go" Makarov ordered with tears starting to Form in his eyes.

* * *

Hours Later it was dark and the Fantasia Parade went on and ended

In the Guild's Office, Gajeel, Mira, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Seilah, Levy, and Makarov were in his office around the whole room after The parade Levy has asked about what Gajeel had said earlier and informed the most trustful in the Guild who wouldn't gossip or blab.

"Okay first put a barrier around this room, because this is sensitive info" Gajeel said firmly, Makarov nodded a cast a force-field around the room to silence it.

"okay know what was the question earlier?" Gajeel asked.

"Why would Natsu kill Laxus?" Levy asked.

"Why would Natsu of all people want to kill?" Lucy asked.

"and why Laxus?" Gray spoke "Yes Laxus can be a thorn in the side but why would Natsu kill him for that?" he said.

"You need to understand the path that Salamander excepted, The Prince of All Fire Dragon's isn't just a title he's the Fire Dragon King's son and it's his sworn duty to uphold the responsibilities of the Fire Dragon Prince" Gajeel started.

"Many of those are crimes done to Dragon Kind: 1; casting a shade on the Dragons robbing they'er Grace and nobility like using their magic to harm, 2; killing and stealing they'er Magic just for power, 3; doing something that insults their reputation" "4; attacking the defenseless who can't protect themselves without a good reason and just doing it for fun" The Iron Dragon Slayer spoke.

"Lets just say Lightninglad did all 4" Gajeel frowned "And it's a Princes and a Kings job to annihilate the traitors and evil" he said.

"So with the incident with Fukuro" Erza spoke.

"Salamander must've sensed evil intent from him, and probably to defend someone" Gajeel shrugged.

"Was your Dragon Metalicana a King?" Levy asked.

"no he was not" Gajeel shook his head "Don't get me wrong I'd clobber someone who was tarnishing a Dragon's nobility and attacking harmless victims but I wouldn't kill em" he said.

"Salamander on the other hand has no choice but to fulfill the jobs" Gajeel went on.

"Then why didn't he kill Laxus, even Laxus saw and felt the killing intent in Natsu's eyes" Makarov asked.

"would you have wanted Salamander to kill Him?" Gajeel questioned.

"Well no, Laxus maybe a huge Pain in the Butt but wouldn't want him to kill Laxus" Makarov answered.

"Well there you go, he's your Grandson and he has a lot of Respect for you and he doesn't want you not have actually family member in the ground" Gajeel spoke "although if it was some other Dragon Slayer abusing his power, then no doubt he would be still be alive" he said.

"You think what Salamander walked into maybe all fun, I admit it it's a great honor to be the Son of a King and to take on their roles" Gajeel continued "But it is a heavy burden to carry" he said.

"And that is the price he paid to become the Fire Dragon Prince" Gajeel explained "and the megaton weight Salamander carries on his shoulders" he finished, Seilah, Erza and Mirajane looked at each other with concern thinking of the Burden their Lover carries.

"I just hope he doesn't become like what Igneel use to be like, Salamander's a good man and don't want him to fall like that" Gajeel admitted that got the three girls and Levy's attention.

"what do you mean of how Igneel use to be?" Levy asked.

Gajeel sighed "and that also is another burden, I once asked Metalicana 'was Igneel always gentle and strong but brave?'" "Metalicana would say 'not even close, Igneel was strong and brave was strong enough to become King but he lacked the heart to care about humans and didn't have any mercy or compassion to an enemy' so to put it shortly Igneel wasn't always kind or caring" he spoke.

"But it wasn't really his fault you see when a Prince becomes king and the full responsibility is placed upon them and with no love or friends it will will change them" Gajeel said "Taking upon a King's lifestyle with only hard matters and no light, Hardens the Heart" he told them.

"But Metalicana would say this Igneel wasn't always hardened, he was kind and social but when became King he changed like the rest before him, and Metalicana said but would deny it "stumbling upon Salamander was the best thing to happen to him because he made Igneel happy again" he smirked.

"So what your saying is Natsu could become like Igneel?" Gray sighed.

"I believe he wouldn't, I'm just saying the burden and curse Salamander is now carrying, The Burdens of Princes and Kings" Gajeel informed "besides he has them to keep him in the light" he smirked looking at Erza, Mirajane and Seilah making them blush.

"so this role is crucial for you three keep him grounded in the light, that is the job of their mates is your love to keep them from sinking" Gajeel said firmly.

The three put on determined glares and nodded "We will" the three stated, but what the group didn't know someone was listening by a certain Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu had just moved from the roof he was sitting on the Guild listening to their conversation, even with the bubble around the room his ears could still hear them.

"hmm interesting" Natsu spoke before taking off, he headed to his house had been taking down and rebuilt larger and roomier two story house, he thought of it of a good idea to remodel it a bit.

"I'm going to do my meditative exercises" Natsu said.


	41. Chapter 41 Grandeeney's offer

Natsu had returned home and decided on some training and Meditation went into the woods on his stump where he moved his feet and arms gracefully while streams of fire came out but they weren't burning anything, he moved his limbs around himself slow and steady as he drew the streams of fire around himself where he made a sphere of flames around himself where he slowly brought his arms up moving his feet into a stance the fire sphere started lifting up and brought his arms together with his hands bottoms of his palms touched the orb got smaller to size of a volleyball, he then made the flames hotter tossed it at a big rock it burrowed and melted right through it and he clapped his hands together and the rock exploded but he moved the flames imagined the fire holding the debris.

soon enough the flames had turned into tendrils of fire as using his focus and concentration to move the rocks around himself and make them float around him then moved his hands to his sides and up and fire spiraled around his arms and he thrust'ed the out and the beams of fire struck the rocks blowing them up around him into to dust.

Natsu then pointed his hands at another big rock where strands of fire circled it as his fingers and palms glowed but didn't burn he raised his arms as he rose and moved into a closer stance, the rock lifted up then, Natsu clasped his together interlocking them and the flames sliced and burnt the rock into clean even pieces and move his hands infront of to the sides sliced them again with the strands of flames and tossed them into the creak.

Natsu then returned to his house where he sat in a meditative position on round cafe top size flat rock 3 feet even all around and 2 inches thick, he had closed his window making it darker, he had lit candles around the circle and breathed in and out, bringing his hands onto his lap.

Soon the Candles flames were rising and got brighter and got dimmer and smaller as he breathed in and out, the candle's flame got in sync with his breathing. Then Natsu drifted in a deep trance, Natsu mind drifted into a another world he was in his meditative position.

_The Fire Dragon Slayer opened his eyes discovered he was in a world full of red clouds ocean and streams of lava and volcanoes._

_"Not bad" Natsu spoke "Fire Dragon's and Fire Dragon Slayers like lava, it keeps them warm and you ever need to find one look for a volcano with an island, as Igneel told me or any place thats hot" he said._

_**"So you did pay attention while training with me"** A deep Draconic voice filled with wisdom and power and authority spoke, A voice Natsu hadn't heard in years._

_"So this is where your hiding all this time" Natsu looking at Igneel who appeared behind "It's good to see you" he said with a bow of respect._

_**"likewise although i do have a couple things to say"** Igneel spoke._

_"such as?" Natsu wondered._

_**"You have really grown and I'm impressed how strong you got"** Igneel responded "**You've grown stronger than I ever could have imagined so I ask are you ready to be the Fire Dragon King?"** he asked._

_"Honestly I have alot to learn and more to improve before I am ready" Natsu answered._

_"**Good that was a test of truth"** Igneel nodded with approval._

_"you were saying what I wanted to hear, but I need to decide I'm ready on my own soil make that step on my terms" Natsu claimed "I'm not ready yet I still need a sturdy level and firm ground and a sound structure to build off of" he said._

_"If the ground is unstable and more levels are built your temple it will make it crumble" Natsu spoke with so much wisdom "so in simple words I have alot of work to do I have just begun" he admitted._

_**"your correct your journey is just beginning"** Igneel nodded with approval **"You even activated Dragonforce naturally without an outside force or a Lacrima" **he told him._

_"Right Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Taught magic by a Dragon and had a Dragon Lacrima implanted in their body" Natsu explained._

_**"Hmm and why are Second Generation and Third can be nuisances?**" Igneel asked._

_"It's the Lacrima, the rock not only grants Dragon Slayer magic but also impressive amount of durability" Natsu answered "but The magic is impure therefore it won't be as strong as Real Dragon Slayer Magic no matter how many you have" he proclaimed "which I had a couple encounters with the Second Generations and from personal experience what you've told me about them are true" he finished._

_**"and the Third Generation?" **Igneel pondered._

_"Well it's trickier because of being trained by a dragon but you have to look deeper behind that magical energy and then you will detect impurity's within the magic" Natsu answered._

_**"Perfect now biggest question and think, Really** **Think about it**" Igneel said with serious expression** "What is a real Fire Dragon King and whats a false King?"** he asked_

_Natsu went quiet thinking about the question "A False King is just a self-proclaimed Dragon or Dragon Slayer, thinking that great strength is what it means to a Dragon King" "but they don't know anything about being one" he said "A real King defends and upholds the responsibilities: 1; He protects the one's who can't and keep evil shadows away from the innocent 2; never attacks one who can't protect themselves 3; never attack people without a ligament good reason 4;Eliminate Traitors and sinners who have tainted a good shade of a Dragon" he replied._

_**"Whats The Fire Dragon Kings Code of Honor and another crucial fact The Fire Kings Creed?**" Igneel asked._

_"The Code of Honor; Never gravely hurt someone who doesn't deserve it, and pretty much what said before" Natsu answered "don't use your magic to harm without a good reason, you make a mess out of something clean it up and don't drag the ones you care about along with you, Never hit a woman unless she attacks first, Always protect your friends and loved ones, Never choose to be King just for Glory and fame other wise you'd be consumed by greed and you'll never be satisfied and always want more" he said._

_**"The Creed?**" Igneel asked._

_"Never run stand and Fight for whats right, don't run from the mistakes you've made confront them, when someone is telling you what to do even when your friends to say '**Move'** but it's wrong then it's your duty to plant yourself firmly into the ground like a great boulder or Tree and hold your ground, then look your Friends into the eye and say '**no you move**' " Natsu answered "and final you don't die for the ones you love, you live for em" he finished._

_"I also have to bring Dragon Slayers down to justice for the four big crimes against Dragon Kind 1; putting a bad light on a dragon's nobility and grace, 2;killing and stealing their power just for power to bring harm to someone who doesn't deserve it, 3; attacking their reputation like misusing they'er magic to get what you want, 4th; attacking the defenseless using their magic for evil" he finished._

_**"I'm really impressed and proud you learned much" **Igneel nodded._

_"Actually no offense but I recall some things they'er like premonitions of my younger years, and you didn't teach the Code of Honor or Creed, Grandfather did" Natsu spoke._

_"**Yeah you wouldn't have because you weren't ready to hear the Code or Creed**" Igneel said **"so it would make sense my father taught it to you since he passed on the King title to me"** he admitted._

_"I don't so suppose you can tell me where you are?" Natsu wondered "a request from your own son" he smirked._

_"As much I would want to tell you, I can't" Igneel informed._

_"Alright, Lets make a deal if I get close enough on become the Fire Dragon King, you come to me so you what I grew into face to face" Natsu smirked._

_"Hmm, okay you want to make a bargain with your old father, I'll bite" Igneel smirked with amusement "prove to me your almost ready and I'll come to you than oppose to you walking around Earthland aimlessly" he nodded._

_"and when you do you owe me an explanation on why you left" Natsu frowned._

_"I will but it wasn't because I didn't love you which isn't the case in fact that's far from the truth, it's because I loved you too much I had to leave to protect you" Igneel promised "but know this I hated myself myself for making you go through that but I'll __always watch over you from now to all the way to the end of the line" he said._

_Natsu just nodded with approval "whats this other thing you wanted?" he asked._

_"**Oh right"** Igneel replied he looked to the sky "**Okay you may talk" **He called, then a Bluish white light sphere appeared before Natsu, he got in a battle stance and ready to throw a fireball but found out he couldn't make fire._

_**"You can't use fire here"** Igneel spoke up._

_"why is there a creepy looking ghost in your domain?" Natsu said still in a defensible stance ._

_**"I'm no ghost child I'm a thought projection"** A gentle voice female voice spoke up._

_"What are you here for? state you business or flee" Natsu frowned._

_"**Your definitely your father's son, getting right to the point"** The light chuckled **"and you can relax I mean you no harm"** it said _

_**"This Natsu is my old friend Grandeeney"** Igneel spoke **"she requested to talk to you"** he explained Natsu sighed and got out of his stance but still staying alert._

_"Okay if my father trusts you, I guess I'll listen" Natsu replied._

_**"Thanks now first things, I must congratulate you on what you achieved and surely it didn't come eas**y" Grandeeney spoke to the Fire Dragon Slayer._

_"Uhm thank you, It wasn't at first but as time went on It got better and I made something out of myself" Natsu said "The right way was never easy but, it shouldn't stop for people to do things the right way" he spoke._

_"**I sense your fathers wisdom in your words, you and him are much alike but the questions will be answered 'if there was too much of your father in you'"** Grandeeney said._

_"I just hope I have enough of it to do my job as the Fire Dragon King" Natsu admitted "now with that aside what do you ask of me?" he wondered._

_**"Oh right, you see before I left I had a daughter, named Wendy Marvell" **Grandeeney explained **"you see I made an error of teaching her healing and support magic, but I didn't teach her any other Dragonslayer magic expect the Roar" **" she spoke._

_"How old was she when you left, if you don't mind me asking?" Natsu asked seriously._

_**"I found her 6 years old and left when she was 9 years old" **Grandeeney told him._

_"hmm I was 12 when Makarov found me, so 6 to 9 you trained her for three years" Natsu spoke "so the dragon slayers that the Dragons trained including me for 3 years" he spoke_

_**"Actually to barge in"** Igneel cut in from the side **"you were trained longer I found you when you were just about to turn 5 up to when you were 12, so you were actually taught and trained for"** he said_

_"seven almost 8 years" Natsu confirmed._

_**"It's good to know you learned to count"** Igneel teased with a chuckle **"so you did grow a brain after all, and theres hope for you yet" **nudged with his elbow lightly but Natsu didn't budge **"ha good you stood your ground"** he noted._

_"thanks" Natsu scoffed._

_**"Are you two done yet**" Grandeeney asked a tad annoyed _

_"Aye/**yeah**" Natsu and Igneel said at the same time._

_**"So yes I did train Wendy for three years"** Grandeeney **"but didn't teach her to defend her self or any defensive Spells"** she explained._

_"Seriously I was younger and I was picking fights with Igneel over there" Natsu gestured._

_**"and got knocked down in a second or two if your were lucky"** Igneel interrupted again._

_"Try knocking me down now" Natsu replied._

_**"You challenging me, the Mighty Igneel"** Igneel smirked fiendishly._

_"You bet" Natsu smirked back "Cause your going down this time" he challenged with a determined flame in his eyes._

_**"Hmm you always did have courage and determination"** Igneel said **"the two things you always had"** he noted, just then Grandeeney's spirit ball flew up to them and hit them both in the head._

_**"and you both have terrible manners"** Grandeeney cut in._

_"Sorry" Natsu rubbed his head._

_**"So I want you Natsu to do the honor of training her and be there for her when I can't"** Grandeeney informed **"I want you to be like an older brother to her"** she said._

_"Uhm my big question is, what kind of Dragon are you a flame dragon" Natsu asked._

_**"Not even close"** Grandeeney said **"I'm Grandeeney the Sky Dragon young man, and Wendy's a Sky Dragon Slayer"** she told him._

_"Then thats going to be a problem" Natsu frowned " last time I checked I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer not Not a Sky Dragon Slayer" he informed "I don't think I can teach her Sky Dragon Slayer magic" he said "I'm a seasoned Dragon Slayer forged and reinforced to Be The Fire Dragon Prince, I think she'd be horrified of the things I can do" "I don't think she'd want to learn from me" he told her._

_**"true but I think what she needs is a Strong pillar to give her support"** Grandeeney replied "**Besides there are dangerous things out there I didn't prepare her for, The reason I ask you because you said it yourself, your a seasoned Veteran Dragon Slayer, Igneel and I have readied your memory's from the last 7 years and seen what you have done and accomplished you are the most qualified to teach my daughter" **she told him._

_Natsu just snorted with a chuckle **"you okay my boy?"** Igneel asked._

_"yes, it's just reading my mind thats cheating" Natsu smirked and frowned "okay read my mind now what am I thinking now" he said._

_**"pardon?"** Grandeeney pondered._

_"It's okay you have my permission" Natsu replied, the three were quiet._

_**"your thinking of you and Happy accidentally burning a field down with a misfire when you were training after a mission, when the cat bumped into you"** Igneel spoke then a 2 minutes later._

_**"I see your thinking of a dog you owned with Happy when you were a boy"** Grandeeney spoke **"and I can't hear or see anything now"** she said._

_"one was the location of Igneel's cave and the second was where Fairy Tail's Guild Hall is" Natsu smirked._

_**"We distinctively saw"** Igneel/ Grandeeney started._

_"A mental image to block my real thoughts and learned how to clear my mind" Natsu said then smirked "a trick my Grandfather, Aunt, and Uncle taught me" he said._

_**"Now we can't reach your mind at all"** Igneel spoke puzzled._

_"Also learned how to shield my mind and reject wizards or other creatures" Natsu smirked._

_**"You really are the Master of yourself"** Grandeeney chuckled._

_"thank you years of hard work" Natsu nodded with thanks "it's also important to guard your mind as Uncle, Grandfather, and Aunt would say 'protecting your mind is also important, you must also discipline your mind not just making your magic stronger, but you also have to strengthen your mind'" he said _

_"now not to be rude but can we hurry up, even if I'm mediating I still stay alert and I can hear someone coming" Natsu said,_

_"alright I know you can train Wendy better than I could, and it's okay you don't have Sky Dragon Slayer magic just have her make her moves like yours but with Sky Dragon" Grandeeney told him._

_Natsu sighed with nod "alright If I ever meet Wendy I'll train her" he said "you want me to be tough as Igneel, Ragnarok, Atlas Flame and __Sapphire Blaze with her training?" he spoke._

_**"NO/ absolutely not"** Igneel/ Grandeeney said at once._

_ "relax It was a bad joke" Natsu assured "I wouldn't want anyone to experience that kind of training, but I give you my promise as a Dragon Slayer I will train your daughter" he said._

_**"thank you, you won't regret it Natsu"** Grandeeney spoke._


	42. Chapter 42 Unity of Guilds

Natsu was in his house in his meditative state but he opened his eyes and stood up on his rock turned in a circle with a opened hand pointed his hand and the lightened candles flames went out and he picked them up and put them away til next time.

_'Knock knock'_ was heard at his door

Natsu sniffed the air "Come in Seilah" he smirked, Seilah opened the door and came in.

"Can I ask something from you Natsu-Sama" Seilah spoke.

"on helping you to find you a place in Fairy Hills and out of the temporary homes" Natsu spoke.

"Well tried Fairy Hills but wasn't any rooms, so can I have a place here?" Seilah asked shyly.

"I do have 2 rooms available upstairs" Natsu replied "I don't mind if you stay here" he smirked "You don't have to be shy around me, we are lovers and going to be one of my true mates" he reminded.

"I didn't know how you'd react I know you like your space and private moments" Seilah replied.

"I see why you would be worried but I'd respect your decision if you choose Fairy Tail or Here" Natsu smiled

"Thank you" Seilah smiled.

"I'll help you set up" Natsu said, minutes later Natsu had helped carry Seilah's things to her new room, the rooms were spacey and large beds and mattresses. Seilah set up her new bed with blue cover and black sheets and pillow case, and put her clothes in her wardrobe and put her thigh highs in one drawer and her bras and panties in another, Seilah looked and saw Natsu looking away from her undergarments.

"Nothing you haven't seen already" Seilah teased.

"I know I just find it rude to peak in a persons drawers, thats all" Natsu looked back at her, when they were done and Natsu fixed them up some lunch of fried fish sandwiches.

"Hey Natsu so is there weaknesses to your magic?" Seilah asked.

"Well so far no" Natsu answered "I'm still learning so I haven't come across any" he said the two moved to the couch on the other side of the kitchen's wall.

"So I think I promised you a date" Natsu remembered.

"You did I would like to something fun and have a picnic something simple" Seilah smirked.

"Well I haven't played a trick in awhile, I guess I'm up for a bit of fun" Natsu smiled, then he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her 2 seconds later she kissed back where she moved her hands along his hair and he moved a arm around her shoulder

Then Erza and Gray walked in.

_"This better be good"_ Natsu muttered as he turned to the two

"Really even Seilah knows how to knock" Natsu scowled "and they said I have bad manners" he said.

"Sorry to barge in but we are needed on a mission" Erza replied.

"So get off your lazy butts and lets go" Gray told them, Making the two frown at him.

"Run into the wall and knock yourself out" Seilah ordered using her** Macro** on the Ice wizard, making Gray turn around and ran face first into the wall knocking himself out, making Natsu chuckle.

"Well we better go" Natsu frowned getting serious and walked to Gray picked him over a shoulder carrying him out of his house with Seilah and Erza following him, he closed the door with a foot.

* * *

Minutes later The four made it back to the Guild, Makarov was off to a meeting.

"Can you put me down" Gray frowned annoyed he was being carried around on Natsu shoulder like sack of flower, Natsu dropped Gray on the floor.

"Oof, really?" Gray grumbled.

"Now whats this about?, and it better be good" Natsu crossed his arms.

"it's the Oracion Seis they are worse than ever" Macao spoke.

"Yeah I heard of them one of the Balam Alliance" Natsu replied "Only Six of them" he said.

"Then we can take them down ourselves" Macao pumped a fist.

"Yeah let them come, we're Fairy Tail" Wakaba cheered.

"Don't take those 6 Lightly" Mirajane spoke in a rare scolding tone with a hard glare "Those 6 are powerful separate but together the take out whole Guilds" she said.

"Speaking of that" Makarov appearing in the doorway "they have done terrible things in the past but they'er about to do something terrible" he frowned, Natsu glared at the floor possibly thinking of what they have done, he could feel his Hellfire start to shimmer and build up inside him.

"We must destroy them" Makarov glowered.

"Oh Hi Master you've returned" Mirajane said in cheery tone, making the hand full of people in the Guild but Natsu and Makarov fall on the floor either on their faces or flat on their backs.

"We will not be fighting this battle alone we also have alliances to" Makarov spoke "Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter and Us" he said "they are asking to send their Strongest and best members" he spoke.

"Gray, Lucy, Erza, Erza and Natsu" Makarov explained "and don't hesitate to take Oracion Seis Down go to this place" he said handing Erza a paper.

"Don't worry Gramps we won't" Natsu finally spoke from to the side, they turned and looked saw the Dragon Slayer glaring at the floor with grim stare,

"I have no intention of holding anything back either" Natsu stated as he narrowed his eyes and to their shock his iris's turned into a blazing yellow-orange and sclera turned crimson then his eyes narrowed further then white reddish fire with a scarlet glow around the edge flooded around the iris with a bright flash, as the crimson Sclera glowed more intensely, Natsu then exhaled calming down and blinked his eyes went back to normal and looked back up.

"Juvia's scared how grim Natsu-San can be" Juvia spoke.

"Lets go" Erza ordered the group

_'Gulp' _Makarov gulped thinking of something "Hey Natsu can I have a word in my office?" he asked stopping the group when the reached the doors.

"If you insist" Natsu nodded following the master to his office upstairs who closed the door behind him.

"So whats this about?" Natsu said formally.

"first are you okay?" Makarov asked "You seem irate when I informed you of the Oracion Seis evil acts in the past" he said.

"Yeah just thinking of what horrible things those 6 have done in the past" Natsu sighed "you know what happens when evil people cross paths with me" he said.

"I do but hopefully you can find a way to spare them" Makarov informed.

"I know I have the tendency to put evil in the ground, but if there is even the slightest glimmer of good in them, then I'll spare them" Natsu replied.

"Well that makes me feel better" Makarov exhaled.

"I know your concerned about me but I can handle myself and wouldn't do anything to ruin Fairy Tails Reputation" Natsu informed.

"Well it's a parents job to be concerned about their child, we are a family after all and You'd do anything to protect it even if it does involve of getting your hands dirty" Makarov said "and another thing Natsu, it's about Gildarts" he informed getting Natsu's attention of his father figure in the Guild.

"Is he alright?" Natsu replied.

"Actually he was on a mission when his lacrima communication phone was cut off" Makarov informed "and he hasn't responded yet" he told Natsu.

"What Happened?" Natsu scowled.

"I heard through the communication device something attacked him" Makarov said.

"I'm just going to keep positive and saw he doesn't like Lacrima phones" Natsu exhaled.

"I hope thats the case" Makarov agreed "I requested anyone going on hard quest or mission to bring a Lacrima communication device" he said "but it has been over five months since we heard from him and you know how strong he is but then what is taking him so long to make contact"

"Okay well I'm heading out got some Evil heads to bash" Natsu cracked a fist as he clenched, the info of both Oracion Seis and Gildarts in possible great danger, he needed something to hit now.

"Don't blow up a whole city or town" Makarov called.

"I'll try" Natsu replied over his shoulder, he stormed out the Guild doors.

"Okay he went from annoyed to a foul mood in a hurry" Lucy responded.

"Stopping looking and lets go" Erza ordered.

"if he meets them stay the Hell out of his way" Makarov told the others in the group "Oof" he grunted as Mira's high heel flew across the room and hit Makarov in the head "sorry" he grumbled.

"So since Seilah's here, me and her can have some girl time" Mira cheered.

* * *

Members of Fairy Tail were waiting for the other Guild's to show up. Natsu was standing against a pillar with crossed arms and had a brooding look on his face.

"Ugh I hate waiting" Natsu grumbled.

"Is your face going to remain scowly like that?" Happy asked.

"The longer we wait here more the Oracion Seis whatever they'er planning is complete" Natsu replied.

"At least your talking" Gray spoke "you were silent for half an hour" he said, but Natsu didn't respond after that.

"Although Natsu is brooding like a gargoyle over there, he does have a point" Erza spoke up.

just then three young men appeared dressed in suits "Never fear we have arrived" they spoke.

"Great he have to work with clowns" Gray grumbled.

"who are those three?" Lucy asked.

"The three boys from Blue Pegasus Ren, Hibiki and Eve" Gray groaned "and those three-" he started.

"Hey whats a lovely lady like yourselves doing here?" Ren spoke to Lucy too close to her face.

"Lady stealer's" Gray sighed.

"Well hello Erza we meet again" another spoke in swath voice.

"Oh not him" Erza paled and shivered, she turned to the stairs and saw another member of Blue Pegasus a short man with chestnut hair and whit suit and tie.

"Erza babe" the man winked.

"Hey to you to Ichiya" Erza said shakily.

"Erza is shaking" Lucy gawked "by a short guy" she said.

"He maybe creepy and short, but he is a talented wizard" Erza said getting under control.

"Who let these cold head doing in here" Eve said scowled at Gray.

"We were told to come here" Gray frowned.

"Sorry we don't need any guys help to protect the ladies" Ren informed.

"Then I hope you don't mind another lady like me" a female voice spoke from nowhere as the carpet moved and revealed a women with pinkish red hair and dark clothing.

"not her again" Lucy frowned

"It's me Sherry Blendy" Sherry spoke dramatically then looked at Lucy "Oh you" she frowned.

"Okay everyone calm down" Erza stated firmly but then shivered.

"Oh it's been so long since that sweet parfume" Ichiya stated sniffing Erza.

**Swok!** sounded out as Ichiya was sent flying by a righthook to the jaw with an armored fist and towards out where the doors opened again.

"Stay far away from me!" Erza yelled.

"Maaaann!" Ichiya cried as he flew through the air but his head was stopped by a hand which his head was covered in familiar ice.

Gray looked at the ice with surprised "you dare great us with this flying ape?" a familiar voice grumbled the man turned out to be Lyon Vastia Gray's former rival.

"Lamia Scale deserves more respect than that" Lyon frowned at them and then tossed Ichiya back in to their feet making them step back.

"whats your deal?" Gray snapped.

"He's the one that attack me Gray" Lyon shot back.

"Thats our Ace your messing with watch it pal" Eve shook his fist.

"I got him, ready for a rematch" Gray stood in front of Lyon.

"Bring it" Lyon beckoned.

"Thats Enough! _BANG! _" sounded as a man hit his staff on the floor getting their attention, they turned they were surprised to Jura standing in the door way.

"This is no for fighting our allies" Jura frowned "So everyone is here, except Natsu and Cait Shelter" he informed.

"I'm right here" Natsu spoke making the other guilds except Fairy Tail to jump and look at Natsu, who was still standing against the Pillar, he was so quiet they hadn't noticed him and Lyon and Sherry were surprised by the new Natsu Dragneel and new outfit.

"What happened to him?" Sherry asked lucy.

"Training" Lucy informed.

"when did he get here?" Hibiki asked surprised.

"I was here the whole time" Natsu replied.

"Okay Natsu is here, now it's just Cait Shelter have yet to arrive" Jura said.

"And about that guild I hear they'er only sending one" Ichiya spoke

* * *

Outside a short but cute girl in a yellow and blue dress with blue hair was running towards the building fast as her legs could take her. The girl ran in but tripped over her own feet.

"Thats insane were up against 6 powerful wizards" Gray burst out as everyone looked shocked.

"How crazy strong is this person?" Lucy gasped as person was running through the doors

"WhoaOof!" The person grunted everyone turned in surprise at the young girl "Ow" she groaned dusting herself off. Natsu looked at the young Girl and sniffed the air he could smell she was a Dragon Slayer and smelled like clouds

"I'm from the Cait Shelter my name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell" Wendy spoke shyly getting Natsu's attention who was slightly leaning against the pillar with his shoulder facing it.

_"So she's Grandeeney's kid eh?"_ Natsu spoke in his head.

"a little girl?" Lyon breathed.

I may not be much of a fighter but I can use support magic" Wendy informed.

"Cait Shelter must be desperate to send her alone" Sherry spoke.

"She isn't alone" another female spoke everyone turned and Happy's brain short-circuited, it was another Cat like him but a female wearing a pink dress with a red bow on her tail and white coat and a scowl "you shouldn't jump to conclusion Gothic Drama" she said in a snippy tone.

"A cat?" Ren spoke.

"Hey Lucy I'll give you 1000 fish if I say I haven't been castrated yet" Happy said to Lucy holding her leg and looking up.

"Keep looking up my skirt and you will be" Lucy frowned down at him.

"Oh Hi Carla you followed me" Wendy spoke turning to the cat.

"of course you are too young to be left alone with no back up" Carla informed

"I'm not a Gothic Drama, dumb cat" Sherry muttered.

"Okay now everyone is here we can start" Jura everyone came together, then some screens appeared of 5 men and one woman.

"first up is the Snake wizard Cobra" Ren spoke "Next is Midnight, not much about him" he said.

"Next is Hoteye who takes out whole military forces, if price is right" Hibiki started.

"He kills for money?" Sherry said with distaste.

"Turns my stomach" Jura muttered with great displeasure.

"the forth is probably from his name uses speed magic, meet Racer" Eve spoke up.

"I don't like him for some reason" Gray narrowed his eyes.

"I don't either" Lyon also glowered.

"next shes pretty but dangerous, meet Angel" Hibiki said.

"she's the beautiful but deadly type, nice" Lucy said with sarcasm.

"Are you sure her name isn't Devil" Natsu spoke up making everyone but Fairy Tail jump a second time.

"Okay You stay where we can see you" Jura frowned.

"and while her records indicates she is far from an Angel thats her name" Ren shrugged.

"last the leader is Zero a true dark mage, I mean Brian" Ichiya corrected, Natsu glowered at him.

"together they can wipe out a whole Guild" Eve frowned.

"Um can I stay home and not die today?" Lucy said shaking along with Wendy.

"I don't want to die either so can I please go home" Wendy shivered.

"You may not we have a job to do child" Carla interjected sternly with her paws on her hips.

"also as insurance we have the** Christina:** The Magic Bomber" Hibiki informed.

"Whoa thats for an army purpose" Gray said.

"Thats the type of enemy we face" Ren pointed out.

"Waahh this is a total nightmare" Lucy whimpered.

"I know I can't take the pressure" Wendy spoke.

"Would you two stop acting like children?" Carla frowned with her arms folding in her sleeves.

"Don't worry we will protect you" Ren said with an arm around Lucy.

"Yeah we won't let those fiends get you" Eve blushed.

"Lucy is in our Guild so back off" Gray spoke, the group started arguing.

"Guys" Jura spoke.

"Knock it Off" Natsu spoke up in a sharp tone and a piercing gaze making them go quiet "We have more issues right now than squabbling like toddlers in daycare, grow up already" he stated in firm voice.

"Thank you Dragneel" Jura thanked.

"as you were" Natsu gestured.

"Okay we need to separate them" Jura started "last thing never under any circumstances engage the enemy in solo combat, split in two per team" he frowned.

"Alright lets go, we have sinners to bring down" Natsu spoke as he charged towards the doors, **_Kablam!_** a sound of bricks and wood being smashed with Flame engulfed body to their disbelief he crashed through where the wall and the door meet charged off.

"I guess he didn't change too much" Lyon said looking at the huge hole on the wall and door.

"Did he not hear anything?" Ren frowned.

"Forget that we're going to have to fix it" Hibiki said looking back at ruined wall and door.

"alright don't just stand and gawk, follow him" Erza ordered running after Natsu

"Oh do I have to" Lucy cried.

"quit crying" Gray replied the others ran off, Carla had to drag poor Wendy with her.

"You will be the death of me" Carla scolded.

"I'm sorry Carla" Wendy wimpered.

"wait stay together" Jura called "and for gods sake stay out of Natsu's way when he lets loose!" he shouted.

"Excuse me?" Ichiya spoke.

"Why aren't you following them" Jura frowned.

"Just A question" The wizard spoke


	43. Chapter 43 Oracion Seis's Short Defeat

"wait stay together" Jura called after the retreating mages "and for gods sake stay out of Natsu's way when he lets loose!" he shouted.

"Excuse me?" Ichiya spoke.

"Why aren't you following them" Jura frowned looking.

"Just A question" The wizard spoke.

"I have one who are you?" Natsu spoke in puff of fire from behind Ichiya.

"What Salamander!" Ichiya gasped.

"Ichiya doesn't know my moniker, he just calls me Natsu" Natsu frowns "and another thing I heard your heart change in beats when he mention Zero" he said.

"I know your not actually human" Natsu glared.

"I'm afraid you know too much" Ichiya claimed and swung at Natsu but the Dragon Slayer Weaved to the right tilting his body away, then stopped another swing with his arm and with a grunt slammed a hard kick to Ichiya's gut he flew back against the wall hard enough for Ichiya to broke into two pieces which formed tiny looking twins which fade away in a puff of gold particles.

"How did you get back here so fast?" Jura asked puzzled.

"Hold that thought" Natsu frowned and disappeared in a blink of a eye and back in a second holding The female of the Oracion Seis Angel by the back of her neck.

"Let go you brute" Angel demanded.

"Silence" Natsu responded in a low voice "heard this lady sneaking around outside" he informed Jura, then with no remorse he grabbed her head and bashed the side of it against the wall cracking the wall and knocking her out.

"How did you get back here so fast, I saw you running off?" Jura asked stunned.

"Actually what you saw was a **Fire Illusion** spell, You see I have a subset skill to my fire magic I can manipulate my magic to cast illusions as long as I have Mental commands to them" Natsu explained "and I have another spell it's called **Vanishing Flame** I can turn invisible and thats what I did" he said.

"And could tell those two creeps were about to attack you" Natsu frowned at Angel.

"Well thanks You saved me" Jura bowed.

"Now if you excuse me I have some sinners to punish" Natsu eyes narrowed and he blasted off flying after where the others were headed.

"Don't go too nuts!" Jura called after him.

* * *

With Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy with the other Guilds who were following Natsu who was quieter than normal and he didn't make any noise with his feet while he was running.

"Natsu sure got light on his feet and he doesn't talk much" Lyon spoke to Gray, the said wizard looked at Natsu.

"yeah but he is being way too quiet" Gray replied.

they hiked down a cliff and to the edge of an opened field when a huge shadow cast upon them, they looked and saw The Magic Bomber Christina over head.

"Whoa its huge" Happy spoke.

"Please refrain from opening your mouth" Carla replied, just then the flying ship started to crash down as it burst into flames.

"The Magic Bomber is falling" Hibiki stated and crashed down in a higher cliff then through the flames 5 of the Oracion Seis appeared before them.

"Oh look some maggots" Brian spoke.

"Uhm where's the 6th?" Gray asked.

"Don't worry she's running an errand" Racer smirked.

"Hey Brian" Cobra spoke.

"What is it?" Brian frowned.

"Thats Dragneel right?" Cobra pointed at Natsu.

"Looks like it" Brian frowned.

"Well I don't hear anything from him" Cobra frowned.

"Yeah Natsu can be really quiet when he wants to" Happy spoke.

"Oh weird because I don't hear a heart beat or a breath" Cobra frowned, the allies and enemies looked at Natsu. Erza walked up to Natsu with suspicious frown requipped a sword and poked him with it, to their surprise it distorted and faded away.

"he wasn't real" Lyon gaped.

"Well that explains why he was so quiet while coming here" Gray sighed.

"Well without the fire snorting mage we can get what we want" Brian smirked.

"You better watch who you call names" a voice rang out and Angel was thrown in front of the rest of the 5, they turned and saw The Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu behind them saw he was standing on a tree branch 10 feet away, he then jumped to the next tree across and on the top branch and jumped between the groups.

"Natsu?" The allies called.

"In the Flesh" Natsu smirked then glared at the Oracion Seis, then to the others surprise his ears changed they elongated and pointed upwards and his eyes turned a golden brown around the rim and around a slit shaped pupil.

"I can't hear his mind, it's completely quiet" Cobra spoke.

"it's because I can shield my mind, Poison Dragon Slayer" Natsu frowned making Cobra's eyes widened at how he knew "how I knew you ask, it's simple I felt your magic, and don't think just because you got a Dragon Slayer Magic Lacrima your top dog" he said.

"Ow" Angel groaned getting back up standing next to the others "you will pay for that" she glared at Natsu

"I sense nothing but Evil from you six" Natsu said then took off his cloak and stepped forward clenching his fists "guys stand back and someone cover her eyes and ears" he ordered.

"Are you crazy? you need our help" Sherry frowned.

"Trust me you don't want to get in his way" Gray said backing up

"Wendy this changes everything, Racer" Brian said to the mage, Racer sped forward too fast to see or so he thought.

as Racer was about to grab Wendy, his arm was grabbed and he was stopped. Everyone looked shocked at how fast Natsu moved "Didn't anyone teach you kidnapping is wrong?" he glared before moved and thrusted his hand and Racer was tossed back over 30 feet and back to the other 5 with a hand to the chest.

Natsu then moved forward "it's time to pay for your sins" he snarled, then Crimson colored flames with bright yellow mixed in with a scarlet glow around the edges exploding around him the magical pressure and heat made the ground blacken and crack and break apart and the people behind him back up.

"Odd Natsu never had Crimson colored fire last time we met" Lyon frowned shocked. Natsu then charged forward leaving a foot print melted in it with each stop. Racer growled and ran but faster swung fast, But Natsu stepped to the side dodging it then snapped back to the side with both forearms slammed both forearms on his chest as Racer went back around smashing Racer on the ground shattering a hole with broken pieces flying out.

"Enough your wasting time and money" Hoteye said as his eyes glowed ominously and the ground started melting.

**"Hell Dragon Burning Trail**" Natsu growled as his body collapsed in a streak of Hellfire blitzed at Hoteye melting the ground and burning the grass reformed two feet in front of him with his left fist engulfed in Hellfire and already cocked back ready to swing at Hoteye who's eyes widened with surprise

**"Hell Dragon Blazing Fist!"** Natsu roared slamming a righthook to his blocky jaw flooring Hoteye with a sizable discharge of fire engulfing him and the ground where he landed, which left a sloped crater 4 feet back with hunks of the rocky ground which was molten rock from the flames. Racer came again but Natsu could hear him from behind and tilted his head to the side dodging a fast first turned grabbing Racer by the shirt and arm turning as he hoisted him up and flipped Racer on the Ground hard leaving another large hole, he then slammed a glowing Crimson Leg on the ground hard with his heel with slight turn in making a huge '_THUNK!' 'Grunch!'_ sounded as the spot was badly cracked 3 foot out in circle and broke pieces bounced up on contact.

**"Hell Dragon Geyser!**" he bellowed as the attack traveled back as crimson lines travled and ruptured from the ground 4 feet up at an angle and a 20 foot wide and 50 foot tall Geyser erupted underneath Hoteye who was trying to sneak attack him engulfing the mage and sending him flying back up, then turned back around with a foot covered in Hellfire **"Hell Dragon Burning Claw!"** he roared slamming a roundhouse to Racer's jaw who got back up sending him flying back with a concussive force and fire that made Racer's body tear up the ground forcefully.

Cobra then had enough and turned on his Dragon Slayer magic his arms turned into dark red scaled with red and black poison with Clawed fingers. Threw a punch covered in Poison at Natsu but he dodged.

"I can hear your thoughts on what your going to do Salamander a righthook, jab and frontkick and rearkick" Cobra grinned but as he moved his arm to block a righthook a backkick slammed into his gut, followed by a rightjab and lefthook and a roundhouse to the ribs with leftcross to his face knocking Cobra on the ground hard.

Natsu turned back around caught a large purple scaled snake with fangs by the throat turned the smacked the Snake into Cobra getting up sending him back.

_SWOK! crack!_ "Ahh!" rang out as Angel punched Natsu across the face hard as she could moving his head slightly but her hand broke against Natsu reinforced skin and bones in his jaw.

"Was that a pillow?" Natsu frowned before loosing his flames and slammed a left cross to Angel's Face with a normal fist but the force knocked Angel back into Brian who stumbled back a few feet.

"You can't hit me I'm a girl" Angel growled angrily.

"Oh Sorry I confused your hair cut as a guys" Natsu spoke seeing Angel's hair went just to her cheeks and barely shoulders making her growl angrily.

"This is incredible His taking on the entire Guild" Lyon said impressed by Natsu strength, as he stopped both Hoteye and Racer by the face then snapped around and threw them to opposite sides on the ground, leaving huge cracks.

"Enough of this Maggot everyone power up to your maximum, and Midnight get your ass up!" Brian yelled as Midnight woke and the all powered up making the others nervous but Natsu just smirked before he narrowed his eyes as the Flames of Hell covered his body once again, then coiling his legs slightly as to both sides shock as the Hellfire around him and magical pressure increased around Natsu that destroyed a 20 foot radius around Natsu and the flames grew to 20 feet out and 15 feet up.

Natsu narrowed his eyes and charged forward with immense speed and up to Hoteye** "Hell Dragon Seismic Torching Fist!"** he roared as Hellfire engulfed around his forearm and fist slamming into his face with massive concussive force of flames that launched Hoteye back as the force of the attack the ground rapture'd around him and blew to the sides, jumped forward with his whole lower leg to his knee to foot covered in Hellfire** "Hell Dragon Seismatic Scorching Claw!"** slamming into a fake Gray making him exploding in yellow particles.

**"Dragon Slayer Combat Style: Combination #6!"** Natsu roared after he blocked a punch from Cobra, his fists and feet and elbow circled with Hellfire. He stepped back weaving another slash and elbowed Racer in the face with his elbow and a backkick to Angel ribs who came behind him then slammed a elbow in her temple knocking her back and kneeing Cobra in Stomach and a lefthook and rightcross to his face knocking him back, each strike or fist and kick produced a medium size but a massive impact of flames causing the mages great pain.

He stopped Hoteye arm who tried to punch him, Hoteye then headbutted Natsu in the head but that was stupid, because the hard blocky skin on Hoteye's forehead cracked against Natsu reinforced one and dazing himself, Natsu then pulled him back in and headbutted him in the face breaking the mages blocky nose as blood fell from the nostrils.

Natsu then Grabbed Hoteye around upperchest taking the mages legs out with a low kick shifted his grip then Hellfire covered Natsu's arms **"Hell Dragon Seismatic Ground Smash!"** he roared turned slammed Hoteye on the ground as the Flames covered Hoteye and grew brighter and larger, Natsu then pushed Hoteye away with a foot at Angel and Racer's feet a giant geyser of Hellfire engulfed the three.

"AAAAAGHHHH!" The three screamed as the Flames of Hell burnt them and the three were out, Much to Brian's shock. Midnight prepared a Spell but Natsu disappeared in column of fire.

**"Hell Dragon Seismatical Meteor Magma Strike!"** Natsu roared from above Midnight who looked up at a huge comet of bright crimson flames and two fists tight together crashed into his temple flooring Midnight and blowing a huge crater with a huge gust of hot air that dried out trees and blew some away, Midnight laid Defeated and burnt in the crater.

"This is a Nightmare, he's a Monster" Midnight moaned before he was out, Natsu appeared in front of Cobra with a blink of an eye and lowered his flames a bit.

**"Hell Dragon Flaming Impact!"** he roared as Crimson flames circled around Natsu's fists in dome shaped sphere, slamming the attack in Cobra ribs hard 'Crack!' GAAH!" sounded as Natsu's attack broke several ribs, before Natsu gave him a big frontal kick to the lowerstomach, making Cobra spit and cough out blood as he flew back into a huge tree knocking it over, out. He glared the snake seemed coiled around the mage more interested on protection Cobra than wanting to fight The Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu then turned back to a stunned Brian and the flames of hell grew once more around him as he steeled himself.

back with the Defenders they were surprised except maybe Fairy Tail Natsu took all five of the 6 down by himself, even Jura who arrived 3 minutes before was stunned silenced, Gray made sure to cover Wendy's ears and hid the young girls face in his chest, didn't think the girl would want to see or hear what was happening.

"Huh nicely done" Carla spoke _"I didn't know The Salamander was this powerful"_ she voiced to herself frowned with her paws on her hips completely shocked as the stories around Natsu were lies. Natsu glared at Brian.

"You will pay for every evil act you committed on innocent people and defenseless, because now you deal with me" Natsu hissed as his irises glowed crimson with a slit in the middle, Brian took a step back with fear starting to show in his eyes and grew by the second as The Fire Dragon took a step forward as Natsu advanced forward "And I don't share there sense of forgiveness" he narrowed his eyes.

Brian steeled himself "Foolish maggot!" he yelled before launcing a huge blast of dark magic from his staff.

Flames leaked from Natsu mouth as he got in a stance, then breathed and sucked in massive amount of air and the leaking flames a crimson glow apeared from his opened mouth and got brighter **"Hell Dragon Purging Seismatic Roar!"** he bellowed as gigantic vortex of Hellfire spewed from his mouth colliding with Brian's massive attack barreling right through burning the attack away and his staff was reduced to ash as the flames hit Brian with the full fury of Hell's Wrath making him scream in agony as the force of the attack blew him back 500 meters back, the forest the flames touched was blown away with hunks of dirt rock and pieces of trees as they were obliterated from the force of the breath attack.

Brian got up writhing and groaning with pain from the flames his skinned burnt black and charred **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hell Dragon; Retribution Firestorm!" **Natsu hovering over to Brian with his arms and lower body circling with thick amount and layers of Hellfire where he twirled like a top the flames combining a grew larger, he landed 10 feet in front of the dark mage with a 180 spin and whipped around his arms in front of himself in a arc with a swipe, the flames moving around the Dragon slayer, then swung his arms out with his hands pointed forward.

A colossal size whirling storm of Hellfire barreled into Brian with the force of a train blowing him back further 1000 meters away and crashing through buildings which crumbled down in flames and crashed into the ground down in the start of a town quaking the whole town with massive shock waves.

The defenders appeared to him seeing Brian condition he was barely alive only a few twitches of movement and labored breathing, he was burnt like piece of charcoal, Natsu then picked him up off the ground by his throat making the mage grown gripping the burnt flesh.

"Look into my eyes, your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent feel their pain and know their suffering" Natsu spoke in deadly low voice as the sclera and pupils of his eyes turned into a solid crimson and glowed brightly, then spiral's of Hellfire appeared in the middle **"Hell's Penance"** he spoke as he looked deep into Brian's eyes searing his soul from his body, the mages eyes turned black with red-orange fire appearing through the cracks of the blackened eyes, Natsu turned off his Flames of Hell and dropped Brian's body on the ground.

The Defenders came up to him

"Uh good job" Jura got up.

"is he?" Ren got out.

"aye but it ain't over yet" Natsu frowned "Zero show yourself" he demanded looking at Brian's dead body, then dark green and black energy surrounded around Brian's dead body and formed another player Zero, Brain's true form and looked at the group with blood red eyes.

"Ah some guest I see" Zero gleamed, the power and darkness emanating from the man made the others in front of him nearly puke.

"this is sickening" Lucy gagged.

"there is a reason why darkness and light always repels the other" Zero placed his hands behind his back "I always will pick the dark because it's a dominating force" he said calmly.

"Bull malarkey" Natsu snapped "living for only darkness just means you walk the path of lease resistance unwilling to change, you crave death and destruction and sick satisfaction for evil" he said.

"Oh well what about you, I know I was trapped in Brain's or my body but I saw and heard everything, your far from a light mage" Zero questioned.

"Leave him alone" Erza dangerously spoke defending her mate.

"Dragneel maybe shrink from a fully good mage but he's not a evil mage either" Jura spoke.

"well it's apparent to me he is just one generation from a dark mage" Zero stated collectedly.

"Well only mages who walk either in the light and in the darkness, they think those are the only sides to take" Natsu spoke up "But they never stop" he said looking at the allied Guilds "no offense to think to look harder to see a line between them, thats the line I walk a line between both the light and dark, I'm what you would call a gray mage nether good or evil" he explained to them.

"or a simple answer a balance between light and dark" Natsu finished.

"well thanks for the vague way of life speech" Zero rolled his eyes "I have Nirvana to start" he smiled vilely.

"you honestly think you can last better than your fake self?" Natsu narrowed his eyes "I'll squash you to" he stood ready.

"Oh?, you doubt the power of my magic" Zero claimed before powering up to his maximum making pieces float up and a mini quakes through out the town.

Zero launched a massive spell of greenish black blast of darkness 5 times bigger than when he was in his Brian form at Natsu, he braced himself crossing his arms blocking it but was moved back 50 yards back before the spell stopped, he looked and saw deep grooves his feet made.

"Hows that Trash?" Zero grinned, Natsu then stood back up in a battle stance.

"Is that the best you can do?" Natsu responded making Zero's eyes widen with anger.

"Insolent maggot" Zero growled before charging forward so fast that the wind from his movement blew the allied guilds to fall over and covering themselves. Natsu then smirked fiendishly then red and black fire and Bright Orange flames engulfed his form _"whats this?, he's mixing two different flame types together, no it can't be!"_ Zero said in his mind

"I can still hear you, but your correct pal, normally I would go just for one fire type" Natsu stated sternly before his expression turned unforgiving and hard as stone, as his eyes held a killing intent "but I really want to hurt you, it's time for me to burn you down" he responded.

Then Natsu blocked a fist full of dark magic with his arm and held firm this time refusing to be pushed back, then his right fist circled with Red, Black and Bright orange fire.

**"Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Mode!"** Natsu roared the flames around him mixed together and a massive build up and then an output of Magic pressure, a large section of the town started to shake from the increasing magic power, then threw his arms down and a sphere of flames hit Zero knocking him back and skidding 20 meters back. Natsu balled up his hands into fists and squeezed coiling his legs then ground splitting and cracking apart as large chunks broke loose a lifted up.

"ERRRAGGHHHH!" Natsu yelled out with a mighty shout standing up straight and throwing his arms letting out the magical power he was summoned a large section of the ground he stood on was blown apart as the flames shot 30 feet up and rose to 40 feet around him and 50 feet up in the air.

"Everyone I can hear Nirvana heading out towards farther in town go, You don't want to see this" Natsu ordered with no room for debate.

"He's right lets go" Jura agreed the allies ran off

"With them gone I can let go" Natsu smiled with a feral grin.

Zero looked with shock and fear at the massive power he felt from the Dragon Slayer, then launched two giant streams of dark magic from his hands but Natsu swiped his arm and the attacks were burnt and consumed away.

"God Serena had more power than you, your nothing compared to him" Natsu spoke then narrowed his eyes, then to the lookers shock his abnormal sharp canines sharpened and Zero's shock Crimson scales with some black colored scales appeared on most of his face, arms, legs and chest, His eyes turned into a Angular shape and slitted with a Glowing bright Yellow color with his Sclera turned black then his magic power skyrocket'ed then to they'er further shock the flames turned into a brilliant golden colored flames with some red and black around the edges and flowing throughout the flames, then his muscles grew slightly and got more toned as his magic power ascended to new heights.

"'_gulp'_ He's activated the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can obtain, **Dragon Force **at will" Zero spoke "but some how he's **Dragon Force** is much stronger" he said surprised.

**_"and your nothing compared to me"_** Natsu finished his voice more deeper and dragonlike, he blasted off the ground with a insane burst of speed which exploded leaving a huge crater and decked Zero in the face followed by a uppercut to the stomach sending him flying through buildings at high speed.

Natsu was already in front of Zero who was over a building slamming two body blows to his ribs and lower stomach, then kneed him in the chest then drove another harder uppercut to Zero's ribs _'snap' 'crack',_ Ergh!" Zero groaned loudly as several ribs snapped and shattered under the blows, he drilled a elbow strike hard in the Dragon Slayer's ribs with a desperate attempt to distance himself 'Crunch' AHHHHHGHH!" Zero screamed in pain as he shattered his elbow against the hard armored scales over a already reinforced Dragon Slayer's body.

Natsu pulled back a fist which circled with brilliant golden flames with red and black mixed in _**"Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Iron Incinerating Fist!"**_ he roared slamming the Dragon Force enhanced attack in Zero's side close to his chest shattering more ribs.

"GAHHG!" Zero yelled with pain feeling the bones in side of his chest snap from the impact waves and the flames almost penetrating his body, Natsu swung a foot covered in golden and red and black fire _**"Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Talon!"**_ he yelled slamming a roundhouse in his jaw, then with a fist and forearm covered in different colored flames swung from the other side **_"Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Judging War Mace!"_ **punching Zero across the face _**"Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Blazing Knee Blast!"**_ slamming a knee in his lower stomach before slamming another under zero's chin shooting his head back, then Crimson colored flames started rolling across his crimson and black scales as his Sclera turned into a glowing Crimson as his Magic power tripled again and flames around him burned hotter and brighter in intensity as they grew larger around him as Natsu called out **"Hellfire Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Mode!**" he yelled _**"Hellfire Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Blazing Iron Incinerating Fist!"**_ Natsu roared with Hellfire with black mixed in with Golden and red flames around his fist slamming it directly in his gut deep a massive discharge of fire exploded from the attack so hot that, it started to burn Zero insides and bones on fire.

"AGGGGHHHHHHAAAA!" Zero wailed in pain as the flame burnt and ate him from within even his soul was screaming in pain.

**_"For the record that third fire came on automatically I just merged added it into a triple fusion mode"_** Natsu told Zero, he slammed a elbow drop on his back slamming him on the roof which cracked and shook from top to bottom **_"Hellfire Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Absolute Destructive Great Spear!"_ **he roared as he hled his hands across hos body and a 3 inch thick and 10 foot long spear made of multi colored fire with a 3 foot and 3 inch wide spear tip and flung it down at Zero hitting him and the attack blasted him through the whole building slamming him on the floor and blowing away the whole building apart and making a huge dome of fire 100 feet in the air and 30 feet out.

(With Erza and the others)

the allies looked back and saw the massive dome of multicolored fire "seriously Hellfire mixed in it to, how can he have that much power and not lose stamina?" Lyon asked no one.

"Well he could do this all day" Happy smirked.

"Erza your lover is a bad ass" Gray gaped, Erza smirked with a blush then the group was off.

* * *

With Natsu

the smoke cleared revealing a burnt and broken Zero barely alive, he powered down his flames leaving only Hellfire, which cloaked most of his body except his face in a cloak of wavy Hellfire that licked of tendrils of flames, that formed a shape of a dragon but constantly moved around his eyes were solid a burning and glowing Crimson _"hmm I look like uncle, must be what my Dragon force looks like with just Hellfire"_ he thought to himself.

_** Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hell's Cyclone of Damnation!**"_ Natsu called in a reverberating voice crossing his arms as his flames glowed brighter, then brought his hands together over his hand the flame collected around his arms paused building up magic for a massive attack **_"Parish!"_** he yelled bringing his hand down with the side of his fist touching his palm, four Hell Dragon Symbol appeared apart form each other than formed a larger one in the middle than it opened and a hurricane of swirling Hellfire crashed down around Zero then circling through him and collapsed inwards and incinerating Zero.

Natsu landed on the ground and turned off his flames "Those who live their lives in darkness and only desire destruction, are always easily destroyed by their goals" he spoke to where Zero use to be.


	44. Chapter 44 Nirvana stopped

While the Allies came across Nirvana which was like walking like a spider on six legs

"What happened to him back there?" Wendy asked awed and surprised remembering Natsu and the power he unleashed "what was that?" she said.

"Dragon Force" Erza spoke "I have seen him do it before" she smirked proudly.

"did he activate it at will or with an outside force?" Gray asked.

"he activated it at will" Erza smiled.

(With Natsu)

He was standing around calming down when he heard a soul in pain somewhere in the woods, he then ran at extremely fast speeds everything zipping past him, he came across a cave the pain getting louder, he jumped up to the caves mouth.

Natsu stood shocked in the cave Jellal was tied on a cross with glowing blue veins reeked of Etherion, he walked up to him his hands glowing azure Natsu looked behind him to see anyone looking he placed his hands on side of his temple and concentrated, he moved his magic through his hands into Jellal negating and consuming the Etherion, the glowing blue veins receded more and more and burnt it out of his system.

Natsu than took his hands off Jellal's head and tore off the chains of him and laid him down "wake up" he said sharply swatting Jellal on the cheek waking him up.

"Where am I?" Jellal spoke.

"Your safe" a voice spoke Jellal turned and saw a salmon colored haired man.

"who are you?" Jellal asked he started groaning in pain.

"so first you know my name twice then you forget it huh?" Natsu replied "Natsu Dragneel, or Salamander" he told him then he clonked Jellal on the head knocking him out "Must be some lasting damage from the Etherion, unlike with Seilah I can't heal full damage from Etherion" he frowned, he placed Jellal on over his shoulder.

He then charged back to the town at full speed.

* * *

Natsu made it back to the others

"who are you carrying?" Happy asked.

Mr. Forget Me Not" Natsu frowned laying the man down making Erza and Wendy gasp

"Jellal!?" the two exclaimed.

"found him wondering the forest injured" Natsu said.

"I can heal him" Wendy was as her hands glowed greenish blue brought her hands on Jellal's chest started to heal him.

3 minutes later they broke away to each spot of **Nirvana **with haste because it was heading to Cait Shelter.

With Erza Jellal, and Wendy they went to a different area

"So you don't remember anything" Erza frowned.

"I'm sorry but no" Jellal said "all I know is Erza" he spoke.

"Natsu must've giving you amnesia" Erza sighed.

"Who's Natsu?" Jellal pondered.

"some one you don't want to cross" Carla replied.

"you never heard of The Salamander?, the one you tried to kill, the man I love" Erza glared "We will deal with this later" she scowled. Jellal stood still.

"Salamander" Jellal whispered placing a hand on his head "Dragneel, Natsu" he spoke "Natsu Dragneel" his eyes widened getting a memory back.

* * *

Jura was on the ground standing guard when a burnt Hoteye stumbled upon him wanting to help, Natsu and the others felt the Nirvana powering up.

"Okay ready everyone" Erza spoke requipping into her **Blackwing armor**

everyone got ready

Natsu got in a stance when he felt a presence "What it is now?" he muttered looking at Jellal.

"I want to help" Jellal spoke.

"why I can deal with this, I just took down the Oracion Seis and Zero" Natsu told him.

"it seems I have done horrible things from how Erza acts" Jellal spoke.

"Well I'm not a psychiatrist but to put it mildly, You did" Natsu frowned.

"Even if I can't remember them, I still want to make things right" Jellal told him "I have to do this, you believe in redeeming people?" he asked.

"yeah" Natsu answered.

then let me have this one, you just have to trust me" Jellal said.

"Well I don't know you too much, but I've forgiven you since you were not aware of your sins" Natsu frowned "So prove me wrong that i can trust you" he said firmly "this is your chance" he gestured at the Lacrima.

"Thanks" Jellal exhaled.

"Okay focus and Say meteor" Natsu told him.

"what?" Jellal said.

"just say it" Natsu responded.

Jellal just nodded "well don't just stand there" Natsu stated sharply.

"Meteor!" Jellal spoke he was surrounded by gold energy and took off zipping around at high speed, with Natsu using his enhanced maxed sight and watched his movements as he gained speed and charged at the Lacrima.

**"Sky Dragon Roar!" **

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

"Strong Man Parfume"

Gemini who appeared before Lucy formed another Lucy the tow interlocked their hands and builded up Magic power "Gate of The Golden Bull; Taurus!" Lucy summoned "Destroy that ball" Lucy ordered.

"WEhehemooo!" Taurus bellowed jumping and smashed striking the Lacrima with his huge axe.

"Moon Flash!" Erza battle cried slashed with Her with a sword.

"Meteor!" Jellal called smashing shoulder first into his with near lightspeed just as everyone hit theirs, shattering them all at once disabling Nirvana and shutting it down.

"we did it" Gray cheered.

"all thanks to you Natsu" Erza smiled "and goodjob everyone" she said.

With Jellal, he rose to a knee Natsu helped him up "I guess I can learn to trust you yo have earned my respect" Natsu claimed with a small smile.

"Thank for letting me redeem myself" Jellal smirked back.

"Well your road of Redemption is just beginning and won't always be easy but in the end it will be rewarding" Natsu replied firmly, just then Nirvana started to shake and crumble apart.

everyone felt it

"That can't be good" Gray sighed with a frown "Guys!" he spoke up

"Lets" Lucy spoke.

"Get out" Erza voiced.

"of here!" Wendy and Carla said.

"Like Right" Jellal voiced out

"Now!" Natsu and the two ran out of the room as fast as they could go dodging and jumping over falling rocks and holes, then Natsu jumped out and landed 20 feet out over a heap of rocks landing hard on the weakening floor making it shatter into a huge hole in the floor under his feet the two fell in.

"A little advice don't jump on a weakened floor" Jellal frowned.

"Zip it we'll be fine" Natsu shot back, then the Dragon Slayer tossed a stream of fire from his hands at the floor **"Fire Molding: Slide!"** he ordered the fire formed a long steep angled slide made of fire but it turned solid and didn't flicker with flames but still was warm, the two landed on the slide and slid down it at a fast speed.

Natsu braced himself and landed on his feet but the speed and the momentum made him stumble and fall on his side and roll on his back and Jellal slide on his back next to Natsu.

"Lets move I can hear the Building Groaning and ready to fall inwards" Natsu said getting up and the two headed off, Just then Jellal tripped over a rock landed on his face dazing himself. Natsu turned back and looked and saw the a huge section of the ceiling collapsed, Natsu took off the Seals off his physical abilities.

"this is gonna take alot of effort" Natsu said to himself as he ran forward standing over Jellal and caught the Ceiling falling down with his hands and held it up with a groan using every once of Strength to keep the Building from falling down, his arms buckled under the over 20 tons of thick rock he was exerting, his irises glowed a bright golden Yellow with a black outline around the outside with slit shaped pupil and pushed his arms upward with a grunt as the pieces rose up more and more.

Jellal then who on the ground shook his head, he placed his hands up and got up and ran into something over him making it grunt as he fell back down.

"Careful" someone groaned out, Jellal crawled out and turned and his eyes widened as he saw Natsu holding up the whole building, which he was the only thing keeping it from completely falling down, the building pressed against his back which was starting to make him hunch over and legs buckled.

Then more levels started to crumble inwards adding to the weight to over 80 tons since the structure was made of thick layer granite and layered cobblestone, which was pushing half of Natsu's physical strength, which is why Natsu usually puts Suppressing Seals on his physical abilities so he doesn't accidentally hurt anyone, Natsu grimaced as he clenched his eyes tight with a loud grunt

"hrRAAAGGHHHHHHAAA!" Natsu yelled pushing his legs straighter and started to push back his arms, the strain made his muscles bulge past their limit and tore out of his waist coat and side of his pant legs from his lower to knee high, just then a large part of the roof which was 2 inches from him he was holding up cracked and fell with the weight of the pieces pressing against it but Natsu moved slightly and braced his arm at an angle to the side and caught it keeping the section up.

"Get out of here I'll be fine" Natsu ordered.

"No I won't leave you" Jellal shook his head, just then Hoteye appeared from a hole.

"Oh great just my luck" Natsu glared at the member.

"I'm here to help" Hoteye said racing to them and grabbing them and sank into the ground with Natsu and Jellal with him as the structure crashed down.

* * *

Everyone made it out

"where's Natsu and Jellal" Lucy asked looking around.

"are they still inside?" Jura spoke, they looked around and at the ruins.

"I hope not" Wendy said worried, Erza looked around for her love.

"Hey Natsu!" Wendy called out "Jellal!" she voiced.

"I find it hard to believe that hunk of stone brought you down!" Erza called "come over here right this instant!" she ordered.

just then Hoteye popped out from the ground with Natsu and Jellal under each arm and walked over 10 feet away.

"Their okay" Gray smirked.

"Thanks, now can you put me down now I'm not your purse" Natsu frowned not really liking the fact of being manhandled Hoteye let the two go. Natsu brought a glowing hand to his upper body and his clothes returned back and repaired themselves on the Dragonslayer Wendy ran up to Natsu and flew at his waist embracing the older Dragon Slayer in a hug tear happy tears.

"You saved my Guild your the greatest I can't thank you enough Natsu" Wendy smiled in his stomach.

"Don't mention it kid we're fellow Dragon Slayers we help each other" Natsu smiled softly patting her head, just then he heard someone coming it sounded like horses and 100's of footsteps.

"Smells like Council" Natsu frowned, he looked at Jellal "go" he spoke then as everyone looked at the path in the woods, Natsu waved a glowing hand. the 4th Custody Unity and Lahar arrived.

"thank you everyone for taking down the Oracion Seis" Lahar spoke to them "now are you going to turn yourself in" he frowned at Hoteye.

"yes I know my crimes and want to hone up to them" Hoteye nodded "can I request something" he said.

"which is?" Lahar questioned.

"Let my brother know I'm alright and will see him when I get out after my time" Hoteye explained

"what is his name" Lahar asked.

"Wally" Hoteye replied.

"The Block Head?" Natsu scowled.

"Don't be rude" Erza scolded hitting him upside the head.

"He's traveling the World but I'll find him" Jura assured.

"Thank you my friend" Hoteye nodded and walked in the prisoner carriage

"Now one last one even more dangerous Oracion Seis and who deceived the council Jellal Fernandes" Lahar growled seconds later Jellal was handcuffed.

"anything you would like to say" Lahar asked, Natsu since everyone was distracted with the Council he shook his head.

Jellal shook his head "very well you'll at least get a full sentence" Lahar spoke "if your lucky either way you'll never see these people again" he said.

"He's gone" Wendy cried.

Erza steeled herself "I can't let him go" she said. Just then Natsu charged forward and attacked two of them grabbing their heads and banging them together then threw them two the sides.

"Hold it right There!" Natsu yelled angrily making the allies look with shook, Erza's eyes widened with shock. Three more ran at him but were no match for the Dragon Slayer, Natsu front kicked one in the stomach turned roundhoused another in the side, then rearkicked the third in the gut knocking the three away.

"Natsu!" Gray called out.

"That is not a good Idea!" Lucy spoke out.

"Stop this!" Lahar ordered more Rune Knights 5 then ten rushed at Natsu, sent a jab one and slid elbowed one in the face and left cross to another's side and sent his elbow in the one behind him in the chest knocking them away, he stepped in kicked one's legs out with a low kick grabbed his coat and slammed his forehead into the side of the Rune Knights temple knocking him over and stepped into a close stance sent a palmheel strike to 5th's knocking them back the 10 swarmed him tried to hold him, He head butted one in the face and knee another in the stomach and kicked one in the chest stepped grabbed one on the side of his collar from his opposite side then threw him off, then more tried to help but Natsu stepped back rooting his feet and stood up throwing out his arms and threw the Rune Knights off in different directions.

Natsu then stood in a combat stance "Subdue that man" Lahar ordered then more took off. Natsu then stopped a staff being swung at him and kicked him off then stepped and jammed the End in the ground using the momentum kicked with his feet and kicked the ones around him away then stood on it and sprung at a bunch and shoulder rammed one knocking him into his buddies knocked them all down.

He side stepped grabbed another turned using a charge from a Rune Knight and threw him into a crowd knocking them all down, then held it against some rune knights across their chest more and more tried to push Natsu down, but Natsu wasn't budging he then stomped his foot forward then another throwing out his arms and flung them all off of him with the staff and dropped it.

Stood ready with his fists at his sides more charged, then Gray blitzed at one and rammed his head into his knocking him away and punched another in the jaw dropping him.

"Keep going Natsu!" Gray told him.

"Don't Stop!" Happy called.

"Okay those two are going to get us all in trouble" Lyon grumbled but then jumped and kicked some away.

"Give up you oafs, there's no way you can stop him" Gray spoke punching and kicking more away "this is wrong anyway Jellal just took down Nirvana and this is the Thanks you Show him!" he said angrily. Natsu then slid and weaved under and punched two at once knocking them away, then two grabbed his arms and one held him in a headlock one tried to take him down by waist one had grabbed on to his leg trying to hold it still but Natsu rooted his feet and kicked him in the chest knocking him away, elbowed one in the ribs on his left stepping into it and moving his hips threw the other one on his right off, then grabbed the one grabbing him by his arm and flipped him over his shoulder, then he moved his other leg forward with a grunt scoping his knee under the Rune knight's middle and kicked him off into two more coming at him knocking them down.'

"You would Punish this man for his Sins" Jura stated in a low voice glowing a golden orange aura of anger around him cracking his knuckles, soon everyone but Erza was fighting against the Rune Knights.

"Arrest them all!" Lahar ordered, all the Rune Knights advanced. Natsu charged forward jumped slamming his knee in ones chest and crashing into a group knocking them all over, he slammed a body blow with a fist into one's gut and gave him a rightcross knocking him away, then stepped between the two grabbing their collars bonked the foreheads together then threw them apart and slammed a rising sidekick in oneshot.

Gray punched one in the jaw knocking him down, Lyon then ran and knocked two more away who were coming up behind Sherry. Natsu dodged a grab grabbed him by the coat and turned behind him and backkicked another in the stomach frontally kicked one in the chest sending him back, then with a grunt he threw the one he grabbed over his shoulder into three more. Happy started scratching one in the face Carla was furiously punching one in the arm who grabbed Wendy by the Arm.

Natsu did a jab then cross and front kick to three which sent them back, then stepped looped his arm under one's shoulder stepped in and threw him over his shoulder on the ground, then one grabbed him from behind and another came at him but Natsu grabbed an arm jumped double kicked one in the chest landed on his feet and flipped the first on the ground, Weaved a swing grabbed one around the waist and German Suplexed him on the ground then popped back on his feet where he jumped forward kicking five away, then still in the air turned rearkicked one in the chest sending him flying back followed by outside crescentkick to one's stomach and a hookick to his jaw knocking them down and landed on his hands swinging his body around spun on his hands kicked several away and swept one off his feet grabbing him belt snapped to the side and threw him several feet.

Erza finally burst "Thats enough stop this at once!" she shouted making everyone freeze "I apologize for this disturbance just take him" she told them, the Rune knights got up and left after Jellal entered the Carriage which-ed closed with a '_Clang' _

a few minutes later Lahar and the Rune Knights left. Natsu then placed a hand on his head.

"why did we let them take him?" Gray frowned.

"Or did we?" Natsu smirked then a smoke and embers flicked up behind and revealed Jellal.

"What the-" they all said.

**"Fire Illusion"** Jura exhaled.

"Correct I was holding it the whole time" Natsu spoke.

"You just Tricked the Council" Lyon pointed.

"Yeah they wouldn't believe it if I didn't act my part" Natsu told them.

"But he looked so real and he moved his head" Wendy spoke, Natsu just smiled then with a puff of fire another Jellal appeared and he shook his own head and Jellal's did the same.

"That was me kid" Natsu smirked.

"The Council is gonna be P'od when they find out Jellal is not in there" Carla frowned.

"Are you sure letting me go is the best option?" Jellal spoke.

"You want to rewrite your wrongs do you not" Natsu replied "you don't do that in Jail you prove the people wrong on the outside world" Natsu replied "Second chances don't come all the time, your best option is to take it when it is giving" he said.


	45. Chapter 45 Seilah's Night

Minutes later the Allied group had traveled to Cait Shelter turns out it was a fake, so the Master and the members and Guildhall disappeared. Natsu who had his cloak back on and the others were looking with sympathy at the Heart broken girl

"Why didn't I realize it was a fake home, I Have no one but Carla" Wendy sobbed, Natsu then remembering what Grandeeney had told him, look after her Daughter so Natsu sighed crouching slightly getting slightly lower and placed a hand on her shoulder gently, Wendy turned with teary eyes.

"You can come back and join Fairy Tail" Natsu smirked "I'm sure they would love to have you" he said.

"is it a real Guild" Wendy sniffed.

"Am I Fake?" Natsu smirked, Wendy leaned in slightly and sniffed him.

"No You smell like fire, smoke and hot air" Wendy answered.

"There you go Fairy Tail and me plus the other Guilds, are real as the ground we stand on" Natsu smiled.

"And as Natsu said we wouldn't turn any one away wanting a Place in our Guild" Erza smiled walking over getting on her knees also placing a hand on a shoulder.

"besides, we're Dragon Slayers we have to look out for one another" Natsu smiled "So I ask you, want to be apart of Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"I do" Wendy smiled and hugged the older Dragon Slayer around the Waist which he wrapped his arms around her back gently.

"Welcome aboard" Erza smiled.

* * *

later the Fairy Tail wizards had returned, Everyone was talking, arguing about jobs and rowdy as usual. Natsu stepped up and cleared his throat.

"Everyone stop what your doing!" Natsu called over the noise making everyone stopped and looked at Natsu, Natsu turned to Erza "All yours" he gestured.

"Thank you" Erza smirked "we have some new recruits" she spoke she stepped revealing a little girl and a scowly cat "this is Wendy Marvell and Carla they are new members so treat them well" she smiled.

the Guild was Quiet "Uh Hi I'm Wendy" Wendy said nervously.

"Cute!" everyone yelled.

"How Precious!"

"She's adorable!"

Everyone was crowding her looking her over and exchanging words

"I'll show her around" Macao said.

"Yeah right you couldn't find yourself out of our woods" Wakaba snarked.

"What was that?, atleast I don't get lost in my own house" Macao shot back, everyone was arguing who should show her around.

"Knock It Off" Natsu spoke up sharply cutting through the noise like a knife silencing them again "we have guests so act your age" he said firmly.

"well your 19 and you act like your in your late 20's and early 30's" Max pointed.

"Yeah when have you relaxed and unwind?, you walk around with a serious gaze 24/7" Alzeck spoke.

"Actually he smiles around Mira, Erza, and Seilah" Macao teased making Natsu Blush pink on his cheeks and sighed.

"Well Happy did mention Erza and Natsu were Naked Wrestling at the Resort so maybe it's more than smiling" Wakaba winked, Erza and Natsu face blushed red as Erza's hair.

"How did-?" Erza blushed.

"Happy flew up to the Window and saw you and flew away, I word of advice close the curtains" Levy frowned.

"Whoa Natsu took a crack at Titania bold move" Cana snickered.

"Alright Enough, grow up will ya?" Natsu stated before letting off some of his magic, which was only a fraction but a heatwave and a immense pressure sent them on the floor hard to stand back up before breathing and it let up. Erza glared at Happy.

"No fish for you for 3 months!" Erza said angrily.

"I'll show her around" Levy said.

"Thank you so much" Wendy said then turned and bumped into firm warm but soft and fleshy, knocking her over on her butt she looked and saw a woman with golden horns long with long silky purple almost black hair curvaceous legs and large breasts and butt and wore a blue spotted Kimono and green thigh high socks but her heel and toes are uncovered had some sort of black markings on her shoulders and middle of her forehead, she was also pretty tall 5ft 11 and had an hourglass figure.

"Oh excuse me sorry" Wendy said.

"Don't mention it" the woman replied reaching and grabbed her hand and helped her on her feet.

"My name is Wendy Marvell" Wendy spoke.

"my name is Seilah Goddess of the Chill Moon" Seilah smiled.

"I'm Wendy the Sky Dragon or Sky Maiden what ever works" Wendy said.

"Say what?" the Guild gaped.

"Aye she's Wendy The Sky Dragon Slayer" Natsu smirked.

"does this mean she's as Strong as Natsu or Gajeel!" Jet asked.

"I'm Definitely not as Strong as Natsu" Wendy shook her head remembering the power gap between them, it was enormous.

"Cool we have 3 Dragon Slayers in our Guild" Macao cheered.

"Look out world" Wakaba joined, Natsu then turned to Seilah smiling who smiled back. The two embraced with a warm and heartfelt hug.

"How was your time with Mira?" Natsu asked looking into her eyes putting a hand on her waist and side.

"It was fun" Seilah smiled placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I believe I promised you some of my time did I not" Natsu smirked.

"you did" Seilah smiled stroking his cheek, the two then smiled with love placing their forehead together before kissing in the middle of the Guild, with Wendy blushing red as a tomato at the Public Display of Affection, and some perverts in the Guild to make whistling sounds and sexy '_meows' _as the Fire Dragon and the sexy Demon kissed each other, with no shame either _'Thats my boy_' Makarov thought

"Hey! no indecent acts in the Guild!" Erza glared.

"Oops sorry" Natsu shrugged.

* * *

Later Natsu and Seilah were out having a nice picnic in one of Natsu's private places, the two had shared some laughs and some funny moments and talking to another about never a dull moment in Fairy Tail, the two were now watching the sun set while laying down with Seilah laying her head on his chest.

"I may like the Sun but I think the moon is definitely unique and how when it's full it illuminates the area" Natsu smirked.

"Guess Fire Dragon's like the Sun" Seilah replied.

"They do indeed, I discovered that a Fire Dragon's flame is affected by the Sun I noticed that my flames are intensified and increased by the sun" Natsu explained "During the day my flames are stronger and high noon there at their strongest if i focus and concentrate on the heat and energy of the Sun" he said "I also realized something about your abilities"

"If your wondering about my Macro Curse power's and the Moon, than yes" Seilah explained "I'm at my strongest during a Full moon" she said.

"Maybe I get to see sometimes" Natsu spoke.

"Stay tuned" Seilah winked.

"I guess thats why your called The Goddess of the Chill Moon" Natsu smirked "Or Moon Goddess" he said

"And why your named Salamander, Cause your like a Flaming Lizard and you rise with the Sun" Seilah quipped back.

"I'm still learning things about my flames, more than I thought was possible" Natsu spoke "anyway so what do you want to do next?" he asked.

"something fun would be nice" Seilah smiled.

"Alright let's find something" Natsu smirked, they two stood up and dusted off their clothes. after awhile Natsu stopped and sniffed the air.

"whats wrong?" Seilah questioned.

"I wouldn't say wrong, I found Underwear Prince's House" Natsu smirked fiendishly, the two headed to his house but stood hidden.

"Hmm I don't sense or hear him in the house" Natsu said "That means I have a golden opportunity to mess with him" he said.

"What do you plan on doing?" Seilah asked.

"Well you wanted play tricks on people now is our chance" Natsu smirked, the two sneaked to the back "Want to do the honors?" he offered.

Seilah nodded with playful smirk she put a hand on the key hole of the back door **_"Door Unlock"_** she whispered using her **Macro **_'Click' _ was heared and the two went inside.

"Yeah he hasn't been here for two days at least" Natsu whispered "but this is his house" he smirked, then he went to his room and opened some drawers Natsu grinned predatory looked around saw Gray was dumb enough to leave his clothes on his bed, So he sprinkled something in Grays pants then he went down and placed something in Grays freezer.

"What did you place in there?" Seilah asked as he came back.

"Just a surprise" Natsu smirked then he froze "He's coming back" he whispered, Seilah locked the door Natsu grabbed Seilah Natsu heard Gray approach the door and placing his key in the lock, the two disappeared in a puff fire the two appeared on Gray's roof laying on their stomachs staying low with Seilah a bit dizzy.

"Warn me when you do that, I'm a bit oozy" Seilah whispered shaking her head.

"Sorry my bad" Natsu whispered back, The Dragon Slayer used his ears to hear Gray.

_'thud' 'thunk' _a sound of footsteps.

_"Man I'm hungry for some a frozen dinner"_ Gray spoke quietly, than more sounds of footsteps lad into the Kitchen and door being opened, making Natsu's smirk get wider.

a second later "WHAT THE HELL!?, WHO PUT MY UNDERWEAR IN MY FREEZER!" Gray yelled on top of his lungs, Making Seilah burst Natsu grabbed her and puffed away in a small column of fire, they appeared back at Natsu's door.

"Gahhaaahhaaaaa o haha!" Seilah laughed hard holding her stomach

"Oh ho hoeee hahha!" Natsu laughed to "That was so worth it, haha" he chuckled "that'll Teach him about making cracks at me" he added.


	46. Chapter 46 Second Mate

Natsu was on top of Gray's roof listening what was going on sounds of footsteps lad into the Kitchen and door being opened, making his smirk get wider.

a second later "WHAT THE HELL!?, WHO PUT MY UNDERWEAR IN MY FREEZER!" Gray yelled on top of his lungs, Making Seilah burst Natsu grabbed her and puffed away in a small column of fire, they appeared back at Natsu's door with another column of fire.

"Gahhaaahhaaaaa o haha!" Seilah laughed hard holding her stomach

"Oh ho hoeee hahha!" Natsu laughed to "That was so worth it, haha" he chuckled "that'll Teach him about making cracks at me" he added.

"Thank you for this night it was amazing" Seilah smiled.

"your welcome however lets call it a night, it's late" Natsu said with mischievous smirk "We can take a cue" he winked making Seilah grin predatory, before her soft warm lips crashed into his with a kiss with so much passion it got Natsu fired up. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist her back pulling her closer so their chest were pressing against each other deepening the kiss, the gorgeous and very sexy Demon placed a arm around his neck and back and the other with her hand touching his shoulder where she pulled his head closer slipping her tongue in his mouth which he responded with his own tongue as the make session got deeper.

Natsu still in a lip lock putting her hands on her hips and picked her up and put his arm around her waist, Seilah wrapped her legs around him and Natsu moved his arm around and under her buttocks and around her lower back holding her steady after a few minutes they broke away with a thin string of saliva between their lips.

"Bedroom" Natsu started.

"Now" Seilah finished, Natsu changed his arms lifting her up in princess style and the two made out again with more passion and Natsu carried her as they smooched Natsu opened his door with his foot and closed it and locked it and carried her to his room and kicked his door open closing it behind him and gently laid her down on his bed and placed his arm around the back of her head as Seilah looped her leg over his and placed her arms around his shoulder and back, they two broke away for air.

"are you sure this is what you want?" Natsu asked.

"I wanted long enough" Seilah replied stroking his cheek with her fingers "make love to me, if I want my virginity taking away by someone I'd want it to be you only" she smiled.

"alright" Natsu nodded "but first I'm shutting the window" he frowned remembering what Happy did last time.

"Allow me" Seilah smirked and used her **M****acro** to lock the window and close the blinds and Natsu put a sound proof spell around the room "Now then" she said, Seilah unzipped Natsu's waistcoat and unhooked his cloak and took them off, Natsu then undid her ribbon and pulled her Kimono open and took it off her upperbody revealing her black satin bra. Natsu kissed her again picking her upperbody off the bed kissed her neck lower and lower. the two then took off the other's clothes and underwear off leaving them in the buff, the two made out again for a third time and it lead to deeper communication. Natsu moved a hand to her large round curvaceous butt where he rubbed one of her buttocks and moved and squeezed the other making her moan in the make out session

Natsu then laid the goddess of a demon on his bed and kissed down to Seilah's massive snow white Cahonas with pink erect nipples where he traced them and gave them a squeeze pinching the stiff nipple gently, where he put his mouth on it and nipped it, Natsu then lowered his arm used his fingers stuck them a couple and stuck them in and out of her soaked lower lips and the other with a every so little amount of fire magic channeled in his other hand stroked one of her horns and pinched the tip to the three actions made Seilah gush her juices on his fingers and leak from her nipples when he pinched them and let out a loud throaty moan of sensual.

Natsu pulled his head back "oops made a mess, here I'll clean it up" he smirked with lust at Seilah who was also filled high with lust and want, Natsu then licked and sucked up the sensual made milk juice from her nubs, when he was cleaned up he got lower and started to eat her out drinking up the juices from her lower lips where he stuck his tongue in her clit reaching her clitoris rubbed her lower lips with his thumb, the whole time Seilah wrapped her legs around his upper back arms around his head as she panted heavily throaty moans, Natsu them picked her lower body off the bed getting a better access and stuck his tongue deeper in her love tunnel where he nipped her nub gently sensing she was close.

"NATTSSUUU-SAMAAA!" Seilah screamed as she cummed in his face where he drank up the juices till it was gone and he swallowed.

"Mm, you do taste like mint, mint and Dark chocolate" Natsu spoke licking his lips off.

"Peppermint patty's are my favorite treats, I know I made friends but I might kill for a Peppermint Patty" Seilah winked

"Then remind me never get between you and a peppermint patty then" Natsu smirked.

"Now my turn to please you" she smirked and turned them around where she wrapped her massive twin jugs around his manhood and rubbed them up and down it and sucked on the tip where she gave him a boobjob where she also played with his balls.

5 seconds later "SEILAAHHH!" Natsu roared as he shot her load in her mouth where she swallowed it and licked it off her fingers

"You taste good to, sweat and spicy" Seilah replied "Now take me" she said she placed her hands on his chest bracing herself pointed her entrance over his member, where Natsu grabbed her hips.

"This may hurt" Natsu warned.

"Just do it" Seilah practically ordered, with that Natsu pulled her hips down and impaled her love tunnel and breaking her hymen she screamed in slight pain as blood leaked down his shaft, she panted and got use to it then the two went ate where Natsu thrust'ed his hips up plunging his dick in her tunnel deeper and Seilah used her hands on his stomach moved her hips up and down meeting and the two were 3 seconds later in sync with the others thrusts.

The two then kissed again with heavy pants, where Natsu's hands were gripping her ass and helped her pull her hips down, the two broke away.

"NATSUUU-SAMAAA!/SEILAHHH!" the to screamed as the shot the loads into one another, as the two leaked out juices. The two broke away Seilah got on her hands and knees pointing her huge curvaceous butt at him.

"ride me like a wild animal" Seilah demanded, Natsu then grabbed her hips and drilled her from behind where he rubbed and pinched her breasts and nipples where she thrusted her hips and lower back into his member getting deeper back, Seilah then came again.

"Put it in my ass" Seilah ordered '**Smack!'** echoed throughout the room as Seilah slapped her own rear leaving her handprint on it pulling one of her cheeks aside.

'SWAT ''SWOK!' sounded as Natsu slapped her backside with a slap across each cheek, leaving his hand shaped print on both of her ass cheeks. He pulled her cheeks aside, then gave her a rim job stuck his tongue in her backdoor to wet to make it easier for her, he then pulled back and with ease and a grunts and from Seilah got it in her her backdoor hole, he then thrusted his hips forward his hips and sack colliding with her curvaceous round heart shaped butt as Seilah thrusted her hips back into his with equal force.

Natsu then leaned over her back and played and squeezed one of her breasts and rubbed and pinched one of her horns and channeled his magic into his fangs which grew and glowed with multi colored fiery energy and bit the crook of her neck pumping his magic in her body.

"NATSSUU-SAMAA!" Seilah screamed with Ecstasy as Natsu shot her load in her ass and down she squirted her own juices down her legs and Natsu's and slight pain as Natsu sunk his teeth in the crook of her neck, the two collapsed and cuddled with Seilah on top on the bed with peaceful and loving smiled, Natsu put his sheet over their hips.

"Thank you for this night it was perfect" Seilah spoke.

"Your welcome" Natsu smiled back then the two drifted off.


	47. Chapter 47 Gray's almost Fatal mistake

It was morning the next day and Seilah and Natsu woke up after making love finally, Seilah was the Second mate proof of Natsu's mate mark on the crook of her neck the same as Erza's once the two were changing Seilah had seen it and smiled happy for her friend and couldn't wait to be next.

"What a night" Natsu stretched, the two took a shower and got dressed, The two drank some coffee Natsu opened his door and saw Happy had arrived earlier and dropped off a newspaper and some letters.

_"Hmm sale at the market"_ Natsu read _"new Restaurant has all you can eat breakfast, lunch and dinner"_ he said "I might try that" he smirked drinking his coffee he turned paper over.

"Pbftt!" sounded as Natsu did a spit take but moved the paper out of the way.

_'Council Wannabe Turns himself in'_ It showed Jellal going to the Council and surrendering, he looked at the letter one of them was J for Jellal, he opened it.

_'Natsu if you see this letter it means I decided to turn myself in, _

_I know you said prove everyone wrong but all I can see is giving myself to their custody_

_But I must thank you for giving me a chance to help, I may not remember but I do know they were probably horrible for what Erza explained._

_I know I'm giving up my second chance but maybe I can redeem myself in time_

_But remember this Natsu never stop fighting for whats right,_

_Take care._

_Regards, Jellal_

Natsu crumpled up the letter and turned it to ash with a poof of fire "fool" he grumbled "I guess my sage advice don't always reach people's ears" he frowned, then smiled when Seilah draped her arms around his torso from behind, so he snaked his arms between them he turned around and held her in his arms and pecked her on the lips.

"Morning My Moon Goddess" Natsu smirked kissing her forehead.

"Hello to you to my Fire Dragon Prince" Seilah smiled back.

"Welcome to the official Mate club" Natsu he said tracing the Mate mark on the crook of Seilah's neck.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to know, I'm yours and yours alone" Seilah smiled placing her head on the crook of his neck. The two arrived at the Guild Natsu opened it normally for her letting her in.

"After you" Natsu bowed slightly.

"Thank you my good sir" Seilah smirked stroking his cheek with a finger, the two sat at the bar and ordered some breakfast after awhile the two talked with Mira, then Elfman joined them on the other seat when Mira went to deliver some drinks and meals.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad she has you" Elfman spoke to Natsu "Thanks for taking care of my sister and I approve of you dating my big sis" he smirked.

"No problem, this I promise, if when you aren't around I'll be there to protect her with my life" Natsu replied.

"You truly are a real man" Elfman smiled.

"Thanks bro" Natsu said "I'm just sorry I couldn't be this person years ago, then maybe I could've saved you know who, _pft_ and it took the event's of** Phantom Lord **to make me realize that" he frowned, then Elfman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"you once told me something years ago but I'll always remember 'Lisanna wouldn't want you to blame yourself, when you feel sad that's when you smile, otherwise you disgrace her memory and what she stood for'" Elfman said making Natsu lift his head up slightly.

"Yeah I remember that day" Natsu lifted his mouth with a slight smirk.

"Thats when you helped me, and you've always have looked after me and Mira helped us become stronger" Elfman smiled.

"And like Elfman said you gained a chance to protect Fairy Tail" Seilah spoke up.

"Only because I failed last time, knicking a S class quest doing that I left the Guild vulnerable by having Gray and Erza come after me" Natsu said "I was so Damn stupid" he snorted

_'Bonk_' sounded as a serving tray bonked him in the back of his head, he looked and grinned sheepishly to see a Frowning Mirajane behind him.

"Oh morning Mira when'd you get here?" Natsu said.

"Uh just a few minutes when I heard you and Elfman talking" Mirajane answered, then both Mirajane and Seilah lightly smacked him upside the head with a hand.

"Thats for calling yourself stupid" they both spoke.

"with that away Elfman have you seen Gray recently?" Natsu frowned.

"Actually no one has seen him for days" Elfman shook his head with a frown, Natsu then lifted his head.

"Oh Morning Wendy, and Carla you seem to have a sour air around ya" Natsu spoke looking at the said mage "heard you coming awhile ago" he said.

"Well Levy was right you do keep a good spatial awareness and ear and eye out" Wendy replied.

"Dragon Slayer 101: always be aware of your surroundings" Natsu said firmly "I sense you want to tell me something" he replied.

"I was wondering two things actually Natsu" Wendy voiced

"Oh whats that?" Natsu raised a brow.

"do you know where Grandeeney could be?" Wendy asked.

"Actually sorry no, it's the same with Igneel he left to, but told me something once he will always be with me and so Grandeeney is always with you" Natsu explained.

"But do you know where they went to?" Wendy asked.

"haven't foggiest clue, so I wouldn't try finding them because I realized something" Natsu frowned "I was going to have Igneel come to me and show him the Dragon Slayer I turned into" he smirked "so I say this to you now, let Grandeeney find you" he said sternly.

"and the next question" Wendy said.

"And that would be?" Natsu replied, then the Younger Dragon Slayer asked something that shocked everyone and made the Guild go quiet.

"Can you train me?" Wendy asked, the guild went quiet you could hear a pin drop and crickets chirping.

"Uhm Wendy I don't think thats a good idea, you can't imagine the kind of Training Natsu went through to get where he is" Seilah said worried.

"she's right it was Hell" Natsu agreed.

"Natsu there's a kid in your presence" Elfman reminded.

"Relax she heard me say it before with my Spells" Natsu shook his hand.

"he's right **Hell Dragon**" Wendy replied.

"Well to be critical, you don't seem to have much fighting experience sorry to be rude" Natsu frowned.

"I don't have much fighting experience your right" Wendy said "But I've seen what you can do and can teach me a few things to build on what Grandeeney left off" she said

"Maybe it's best if I do teach you what you missed with your dragon, which is a lot" Natsu frowned "Okay I'll Train you" he answered "but fair warning" he said.

"I'll be firm but patient" Natsu warned "And remember this is important, you always have to be alert" he said making an example by catching a Beer mug with a hand which was heading toward's his head.

"Even when relaxing" Natsu finished "Happy and Erza your here, you seem on edge" he said looking at Erza and Happy.

"We were attacked last night and earlier this morning" Erza spoke

"By what?" Natsu frowned.

"I don't know but it acted like me" Erza shook her head

"and I may not have a nose like Natsu does, but it didn't smell human" Happy spoke.

"Well was it a doppelganger?" Elfman asked.

"We don't know it kept it's hood over it's face" Erza frowned "it attacked us then disappeared" she said.

"Well If I attacked you i'd disappear to" Natsu smirked "cause you know the ole line 'Hell Hath no Fury like a woman scorned'" he said.

"I've seen both Erza irate and Hell first hand, between the two I'd choose Hell" Natsu added.

"Aye sir" Happy agreed.

"Happy you never gone there, you can't say 'Aye sir' when you haven't seen it" Natsu frowned sternly "To put it mildly not really a forgiven place" he stated.

"alright enough talking about the H word" Mira spoke up firmly.

"Hey Wendy have you've seen Gray?" Natsu asked Wendy just shook her head.

"And I didn't smell Captain Underpants in town sometimes for weeks" Gajeel spoke up as he came over, Then Natsu sniffed the air.

"Speak of the devil here he comes now" Natsu spoke.

"Natsu" Gray spoke.

"Hey where have you been have't seen you for days?" Elfman frowned.

"Natsu there was crazy talk in a town" Gray spoke "A dragon was spotted" he frowned.

Natsu turned around with a frown "where?" he asked.

"No idea but the client I spoke with they could use your help" Gray spoke.

"You've been gone for days with this 'Client' or yours but now you convincingly show up and say this" Natsu frowned "Do you take me for a fool, what you just said is making me suspicious, it doesn't take days to speak to a client" he scowled.

"Natsu calm down, I wouldn't lie about this" Gray assured Natsu just scowled at him "Besides it could be a Dragon your looking for, it said to looked like a a giant bird like dragon" he said.

"Grandeeney" Wendy eyes widened "we have to talk to him" he said

"Hmm?" Natsu frowned.

"It wouldn't hurt to show Wendy how to meet with a client" Mirajane spoke, the Older Dragon Slayer thought about this.

"Alright we'll go but Wendy remember stay alert" he said with a serious expression Wendy just nodded and followed him to the door "Hey Gajeel you want to go to ask her Dragon where Metalicana is?" Natsu called back.

"Na'h you said it yourself this lead is strange" Gajeel shook his head.

"I know but not letting Wendy go there by herself" Natsu replied back.

* * *

Gray lead them to area far from town of Magnolia and the three mages and two cats went into a house.

"This whole place seems weird" Natsu frowned.

"you got to stop acting so suspicious" Gray replied, just then Gray brought the group to a Woman named Daphne.

"I found the wizards" Gray spoke.

"Ah Fairy Tail's two Dragon Slayers nice to meet ya" Daphne spoke ecstatically.

"Something about this lady seems off, she's too excited it creeps me out" Natsu frowned.

"Don't be rude" Carla frowned at the older Dragon Slayer.

"I apologize for his brash response, he's a bit judgmental when it comes to strange request" Gray spoke.

"Ah no sweat always wise to keep a sharp eye opened" Daphne shook the blunt rudeness off.

"Lets hear about this problem so we can solve it quick, because I'm a busy person" Natsu frowned.

"right this way make yourselves at home" The woman said the two sat on a couch and listening to her talk.

"I see this dragon is flying around terrorizing people" Wendy frowned, a few minutes later of discussion the story Natsu sat silent and thought of something.

"Hmm interesting issue you have" Natsu spoke up.

"so will you help" Daphne asked, Natsu was just thinking over what this woman told him with a cold and calculating look then gave the woman a sharp gaze.

"Is he always so scowly and Brooding all the time?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Happy sweat dropped.

"Yeah interesting indeed, except for two things: you said it was a red scaled dragon but Gray said it looked like a feathery and white" Natsu glowered as he stood up in a swift motion towering over the woman "and two: I can smell chemicals from a potion in both you and Gray, a potion that helps you lie to even the smartest but sadly I'm a Dragon Slayer, you can't fool me" he said.

"Trust me I'm not lying it looked to be a Dragon you're looking, it was looking for you" Daphne sweated on her brow but Natsu could see it with his sharp eye sight.

"and thats another thing he's name is Igneel and he said he'll come to me when he is ready, I don't think he's ready now so I stopped looking for him and let him find me" Natsu glared "if you excuse me this story of yours is fake so we're leaving Wendy lets go" he frowned.

Wendy nodded sadly, Natsu just glared at Gray and Daphne with a piercing gaze.

"I'm afraid your not leaving" Daphne smirked insanely.

"And what are you going to do stop me?" Natsu turned back around glared at the woman "you could never stop me" he stated.

"True but he will" Daphne pointed at Gray.

"Gray pfft, he couldn't even scratch Natsu" Happy scoffed.

"Doesn't mean I can't slow him down" Gray frowned.

"Gray I'm in a foul mood already with you, don't make it worse" Natsu warned with sharp glare.

"it seems it doesn't take you much to get you in a foul mood" Carla sighed with dismay.

"thats Natsu for you" Happy smirked.

"I don't like liar's" Natsu frowned.

"You don't like alot of things" Happy sweatdropped.

**"Ice make: Heavy Fist!"** Gray called launching a spell at Natsu a big fist made of ice slammed into Natsu's face which shattered against Natsu's jaw but made Natsu move two steps back, he glared at Gray with a piercing glare.

**"Ice Make: Giant impact!"** Gray said slamming a huge Hammer down on Natsu, but Natsu brought his hand up and caught it with a single hand stopping it with a large breeze and _'Crack!'_ as the ice cracked from the impact as it was stopped against Natsu's hand, the bottom of the hammer cracked **"Ice Make: Freezing storm!"** he called sending a bone chilling storm of cold air and shards of ice at Natsu which he got annoyed by it, it felt like a bunch of flies buzzing around him.

Just then 'Crunch' 'Splinter' sounded as the hammer head cracked and pieces broke off as Natsu gripped the hammer which started to melt and steam up a column of Bright orange flames engulfed the ice and heated and melted away the storm, Natsu then charged with a burst of speed and shoulder rammed Gray in the Chest knocking the Ice wizard back and crash into the couch knocking it over on it's back, Gray rolled on to his feet but a fist slammed into his face sending him bouncing against the wall before a foot frontally kicked him in the lower stomach sending Gray through the wall leaving a huge hole in it.

Natsu who knocked Gray through the wall followed him out as he tossed off his cloak, the people still remaining in the room looked at the two Brawling wizards

"Those two are so barbaric" Carla frowned.

"why are they fighting?" Wendy said.

Natsu stood ready "I'm giving you one chance to back off Gray" he hissed in a stern manner "Whats gotten into you?" he snapped.

"I can't, I have to complete a promise unfulfilled by you" Gray frowned before swinging but Natsu blocked a swing then weaved his head back to avoid a a kick then caught a hookkick with his arm, stepped in and threw his arm forward flipping Gray on the floor hard stood in a battle stance, Gray got up and swung but Natsu blocked and decked him with a jab, Gray tried to knee Natsu but was blocked and Natsu head crashed into Gray's face, then elbowed him in the ribs and elbowed him in the temple with his other arm as he stepped around before he rearkicked Gray in the wall.

"Fine I'll knock you out and deal with the mental chick, show her what happens when people lie about Dragon attacks, trying to put a bad light on Dragon's" Natsu glowered.

"Enough talking" Gray said with a fist covered in solid ice tried to punching Natsu in the jaw which the ice just shattered moving Natsu's head slightly, Natsu caught Gray's fist in a hand before with a snapping front kick to Gray's stomach.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu called stepping in a stance sending a fist covered in bright orange flames in the center of Gray's chest with a vertical fist sending him flying and crashing into a wall on the other side of the hallway leaving a deep Gray imprint in it.

"So whats the deal with having to Gray attack Natsu, if we can call Natsu tossing Gray around attacking?" Happy asked Daphne Natsu then marched up to Gray with large fast strides Gray made a foot covered in ice to kick him Natsu in the face but his foot was caught in a vice grip Gray went to punch Natsu in the face but Natsu brushed the strike to the side with his other arm over Gray's shoulder, then grabbed his head turned and threw Gray over his leg on the flood arm, Natsu then slipped on a patch of ice Gray made sending him on his back, but Natsu slammed a boot in Gray's gut knocking him up into a wall.

**"Fire Dragon Twirling Talon's!"** Natsu called, before both feet were covered in bright orange Flames, he sprung and landed one kick in Grays lower stomach, before he spun in fast spin on his hand which formed two thick rings of fire slamming a foot in his jaw with a round house and hookkick across his face, with a inside and a outside crescentkick with with his left then right across the face, with a whole leg covered in Bright Orange fire.

**"Fire Dragon Tail Bash!"** Natsu slamming with a side rolling roundhouse to the chest the attacks scent Gray through two wall's behind it and into another room.

"Gray has been working with me the last few weeks, on getting The Salamander here to taste something together" Daphne spoke.

"whoa you and Gray together, when Juvia hear's this she'll be angrier and deadlier than the Oracion Seis combined" Happy voiced as a anime image of a deathly looking Juvia surrounded by a dark aura.

"Can you be any more obnoxious? shut up get over here and not another word" Carla ordered with angry anime white eyes.

"Sorry forgive me Carla" Happy said sheepishly.

Gray finished falling through the walls and shook his head and stood up, he backed up then went tumbling and bouncing down the stairs to he landed on the bottom steps as he tripped over something, he looked and saw Natsu had appeared with no warning curled up into a half of a ball on the top step Natsu stood back up.

"Cheap trick" Gray grumbled **"Ice Make: Floor"** he slammed his hands on the bottom step and ice traveled up and reached the top but Natsu had leaped to the side and used his fire to stick to the side wall.

"Two things of the same thing, doesn't fool me twice" Natsu stated in a hard as stone manner **"Fire Molding: Melting Floor!"** he yelled slammed two thick fire engulfed hands on the ice which cracked on impact and fire traveled through the cracks and melted away in cloud of steam.

Gray looked half of the ice to the landing of the second stairs was melted and still smoldering, Natsu was above the second landing jetting down with a surging like fiery sphere of energy around his right foot.

"YAHHAAAAAA!" Natsu yelled as he slammed his foot hard on the landing, the flames and fiery energy he charged to his foot was unleashed it shattered the second set in a explosion of burnt boards splinters, ice chunks and flames the fierce hot energy and shock wave knocked Gray back 30 feet.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail it was getting dark

"I hope he's they'er alright, they been gone awhile" Mira said.

"Hey it's Natsu he can handle himself and keep Wendy Safe" Macao waved it off

"Still what's it take to follow a lead" Erza frowned "and we know nothing of my attacker" she stated.

"Maybe he found it a hoax and called it quits, I mean he did seem skeptical of this lead" Wakaba shrugged.

"Normally that would be true, but he had Wendy with him" Mira frowned, Elfman who was still at the bar.

"yeah he'd brought Wendy back before now, he's too responsible to keep a kid out this late" Elfman agreed.

"I agree something must be holding them up" Makarov voiced

"I'm going to look for them" Erza spoke up.

"I'll go to" Lucy spoke.

"Seilah stay here and keep an eye out for my attacker" Erza looked at the Etherious.

"Of course Erza-San" Seilah nodded.

"Be careful look after one another" Mira said in a serious manner, the two nodded and left, Gajeel who was at the bar scowled Grimly remembering Natsu saying something was off about Gray.

"Master, you saw how Salamander was acting when Gray appeared after 3 weeks and said 'A Dragon was spotted'" Gajeel spoke up "and if that was the case he's right reporting a dragon sighting doesn't take weeks" he spoke "Not to mention Salamander looked at Fullbuster like something was off about him"

"Hmm?" Makarov murmured "your right Natsu can pick up something off or fool play a mile away" he frowned "Gray disappearing for weeks at times, Gray suddenly comes back stating a dragon was seen, plus suspicious and shady behavior when he came back even I noticed something about Gray was off, finally Natsu being scowlier than normal when talking to Gray" he said.

* * *

Back at Daphne.

Natsu adjusted his leather fingerless gloves and walked from the wrecked stairs "Just cease your actions you know you can't beat me" Natsu warned.

"I don't have to just have to wear you out" Gray said before covering his whole body in ice like armor and ran forward

Don't say I didn't give you chances to stand down" Natsu frowned before charging forward to

** "Ice Make: battle Armor: Devastating Strike!"** The Ice Wizard yelled as a arm swelled to a immense size and punched at Natsu who swung a bright Orange flaming fist hard.

_'Thrunch!_ sounded as the two wizards slammed their fist together, but as soon as Natsu's fist made contact the ice cracked with flames traveling through the ice armor covered arm and the impact of Natsu's punch, then the ice shattered on the arm shattered, Natsu then grabbed another strike by the wrist pulled it away then with petrifying glare, he squeezed on the wrist.

_'Crunch 'crack! CRUNCH!' _rang out as the ice cracked and splintered, then Natsu drew back his free fist then swung slamming the punch on Grays ice covered ribs which shattered apart and sent Gray back, Natsu bolted in his guard with a blur of speed and slammed a frontal kick to his stomach that shattered the ice covering it.

Just then Natsu's arm blurred and multiple punches too fast to see slammed into the ice, breaking off more pieces, his arm stopped and was engulfed in bright orange fire.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu roared slamming the attack dead on the center of Gray's ice armored covered face shattering the ice in a discharge of flames and ice chunks and sent Gray off his feet half way across the room and through a wooden look out walk way breaking a large hole in it and crashed into a wall cracking it with _'Chink!'_

Gray got up and glowered down at Natsu who just gave him a cold expressionless gaze but his eyes still had a piercing hard glare, Natsu with a leap he jumped at a arc 20 feet up and 30 yards across then coiled his legs then jumped high and on the look out.

**"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"** Gray yelled making a ice shaped bazooka, Natsu jumped over and slammed his fist in the hole of the blaster barrel forearm deep, then disks of fire formed around his wrist and elbow and turned solid but licked with of tiny tendrils of fire plugging the blaster, as Gray fired the blast was blocked against Natsu's fist and the barrel being plugged by Natsu's fire made disks, the ice stream of snow, ice and cold air was backfired which exploded in Gray's face knocking down the hallway behind him.

Natsu pulled his fist back which wasn't even frozen or hurt nor scratched, just with steaming of water on his arm and hand, the group followed them watching the fight.

"Get him Natsu, show him if he messes with The Salamander you get roasted" Happy Cheered.

"Wow" Wendy muttered with surprise as such a potent wizard was her teacher. Natsu then charged forward with a ball of fire forming in his hands and landed 20 yards from Gray launched a sizable fire Blast that flew at Gray.

**"Ice Make: Triple Shield!"** Gray said making flower shaped thick ice shields in front of another to stop the fire blast, The blast hit and instantly shattered all three shields the shock wave of ice and impact waves and flames blew him back, then the Fire blast shrunk to the size of a soft ball Natsu grabbed it and sent it back at Gray giving it a short but strong burst of flames, right into his stomach knocking him off his feet and into the floor and skidded and crashed into the bottom of a wall down the hall.

Gray got up **"Ice Make: Knuckle!"** gesturing with some pieces of ice and a circle of ice and large limbs with fist came form the ice, Natsu then made some fire surround his arms then made a dome around him

**"Fire Molding: Dome Shield"** Natsu countered the spell make a large dome shield made of thick layer of fire blocking the attack, then he placed his arms in a praying position and his hands were engulfed with flames **"Fire Molding: Spike's!"** he said from his hands forward then the Shield shimmered and large spikes made of fire flew out and struck the fists and shattering and melted them.

Natsu looked and saw Gray had made War Gauntlet made of ice **"Ice Make: Vambrace!"** he as a large gauntlet covered his arm and threw the war gauntlet with enhanced strength and speed, which slammed into Natsu's stomach sending Natsu crashing into a thick cobble stone pillar at high speed, smashing a huge hole in it.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled, that spell at that speed and force and impact with the pillar could cause heavy damage, she went to help but Happy stopped her with a wing "Happy Natsu could be hurt" she frowned.

"That should slow him down a lot and take the fight out of him" Daphne cheered, Natsu then looked up at Gray with a hard glare and stood back up in a swift motion and marched forward "is he invulnerable?" she frowned.

"Not yet but maybe with some more training, he'll be up to there soon" Happy cheered.

"This is not the time for slack off gawking, at the rate they'er going they'll tire out" Carla scolded.

"Gray yes but Natsu-" Happy started.

"Is that the best you can do?" Natsu hissed, Gray walked forward swung but Natsu ducked swung around and blocked a heavy right hook with his arm.

"Two Gray's?" Carla gaped, Natsu did a backkick to the one behind him stomach the first Gray shattered into pieces of ice. Natsu ducked another swing and side stepped another over his and slammed a fist in Gray's Jaw with a leftcross and a quick uppercut to his jaw with the same arm, followed by a rightjab sending Gray into the wall, then sent a fast strike to his side, then moved to the side to avoid a elbow and sent another to his ribs and a two quick sharp hits to the kidney on one side and the small of his back, then sent a quick snapping front kick to the side sending Gray head and side deep in the wall, grabbed Gray ball the side and threw him into the wall on the opposite side, grabbed Gray under his hip and lower back picked him up.

**"Fire Dragon's Punishing Powerbomb!"** Natsu yelled changing his hands slightly and quick Powerbombing Gray back on the floor and corner of the wall and with arm still over Gray's stomach, several balls of bright orange fire the size of a smaller round cafe table fell on Gray at a high speed on Gray making a large explosion that shattered the floor and wall sent both tumbling into another room into a pool with a splash, Wendy, Carla and Happy came to the hole and looked.

"Now Gray is in his element" Carla frowned.

**"Ice Make: Prison!"** Gray yelled freezing the pool and trapping Natsu who glared with a cold expressing.

"Before I really start to hurt you whats your problem?, Last time I'll ask" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

_"a city without sound"_ Gray said in a below whisper.

Natsu glare got grimier as Natsu could still hear him "You daft half dressed icicle" He snarled under his breath.

"This should stop you for a minute" Gray panted with scrapes burns and singed pants but still standing, Natsu then disappeared from the cage in a short column of flames only to appeared outside of it 1 second later "you got to be kidding" he frowned, Natsu then sunk his hands through the frozen ice and grabbing the edge of the cage side lifting with his legs and arms.

_'Crick', 'Crack', 'Grunch!'_ rang out as Natsu ripped the Ice made Prison right off the frozen water with chunks of ice flying up with Gray still standing on top of it, then with a turn and slight coil of his legs he straightened them up and pushed with his arms threw the Ice prison up into the high part of the wall and smashed into pieces with Gray leaving in the Wall before falling out.

**"Fire Molding: Ramp"** Natsu yelled sent out a stream of fire on the floor where he sloped up and made a tall ramp which thickened and turned solid and didn't burn, making Gray Slide down on it, Natsu jumped up slammed a flaming fist in Gray temple smashing him through the floor and into a alower level which when the landed Natsu rolled back on his feet.

"I can do this all day" Natsu said in low tone.

"So can I" Gray panted and coughed out dust.

"I doubt it" Natsu replied with a firm glare "You can't even leave a scratch with your attacks and this whole fight is a waist of time so I'm not pulling punches anymore" he pointed out, then he raised his power level making the room crack and shake, then the floor ruptured and pieces hovered off the floor then a massive surge of bright orange fire engulfed his whole body, then blitzed at Gray.

**"Ice Make: Rampart!"** Gray shouted making a Gigantic wall of Ice, Natsu then channeled his flames to his feet and blasted off, then pointing his arms behind him with his fist covered in fire.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist Booster!"** Natsu yelled then with a jet like roaring sound made it to the wall even faster.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist and Flame Elbow!"** The Dragon Slayer yelled as flames burst'ed out of his Elbow Propelling his Fire engulfed fist into the Massive wall, the super charged **Iron Fist **collided with the wall of ice shattering it with a large _'Kaboom!'_ shaking the whole room to the floors above

**"Ice Make: Saucer!"** Gray said launching a disk shape of ice which spun like a buzz saw, Natsu jumped forward with flames covering his arms narrowing his eyes.

**"Fire Molding: Blades!"** Natsu spoke, the flames covering his arms shifted and formed sword blades shaped from fire along the arms which was 2 feet in length **"Fire Dragon Bladed Wing Slash!"** he yelled he swung his arms hitting the saucer and the attacked sliced it to pieces**"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** he roared as fire burst from his elbow again sending another turbo charged punch into Grays stomach doubling him over like a chair and feel on his knees coughing and with groan of pain.

Natsu grabbed Gray by the head picking him up, then placed a hand on his chest and braced the arm with his other **"Fire Dragon Grip Strike!"** he yelled a vast amount of explosive flames blasted out engulfing Gray and sent him flying into a pillar in the room smashing him through it which broke apart and gray roasted crashing into a wall.

Natsu then looked at Happy "Happy go tell the Guild about Gray" he ordered.

"I tried but couldn't get out" Happy replied.

"Thats right you can leave if I allow you to" Daphne chuckled insanely "besides your friends are here" she looked at the window, Happy, Carla and Wendy looked and saw Erza and Lucy out side.

"I thought I smelled them coming" Natsu whispered, he then got in a stance and flames engulfed his body, as he pushed more magic and fueled the fire in his belly with more flames, then sucked in the flames around his body, pieces started to lift off the floor again **"Fire Dragon ROAR!"** he bellowed unleashing an enormous breath attack, that shattered and blew away the stone covered floor and produced a bright orange light in the room that made the people in the room cover their eyes, the Flames tore through the roof and the barrier around the mansion

"Now Happy!" Natsu pointed.

"Aye Sir" Happy said before flying out at top speed through the hole, Natsu then walked up to Gray who ran at him Natsu stepped in placed his hands on his stomach and got under Gray and pushed his hand on his stomach using the momentum from the Charge tossed the Ice wizard over his head he flipped and slammed back first on the floor, Natsu picked him up over his head and covered Gray in fire "it's over Gray, **Fire Dragon Explosive Pitch!**" turned and threw Gray through the wall, an explosion rocked the mansion as the wall was taking out and the floor in the room was blown away and a 3 foot deep crater in the floor.

"Oh my" Wendy gawked at Natsu's strength, he at least Threw Gray across the room like Gray was a paper weight.

"he certainly lives up to his name, The Salamander" Carla voiced.

(Outside)

Erza and Lucy were outside when a huge stream of fire tore through a roof of a mansion that appeared behind them "that must be Natsu" Erza, then remembering she could pick up on his scent because they were mates _'sniff' _Erza sniffed the air "smells like Fire, smoke and hot air, thats Natsu" she replied, then Happy flew through the hole and up to the two.

"Erza Lucy!" Happy spoke

"whats going on?" Erza demanded "what is keeping you bunch" she ordered.

"This woman appreantly made some kind of artificial dragon and wants to use Natsu as power source, Gray helped her build it" Happy explained.

"So this whole time Gray" Erza glared.

"You won't believe me but yeah, Gray is working with some mental lady who has us trapped" Happy explained.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"inside duking it out with Gray in there" Happy pointed.

"why are they fighting?" Erza demanded.

"like I said Gray's working with the lady, Gray picked a fight with Natsu to stop him" Happy repeated.

"Well that's a stupid thing to do" Erza frowned at Gray's idiotic stunt, obvious her friend forgot who he was facing, willingly attacking Natsu is a fatal mistake not to mention Gray is putting a bad image on Dragon's just made it worse, she just hoped Natsu will be lenient towards Gray.

"Aye Sir" Happy smirked, just then the house faded away and a giant artificial dragon stood up from the house, with Gray standing on the head.

"No way Natsu lost?" Lucy gasped.

(inside)

Natsu walked into the room "Get up I know your not dead" he ordered, Gray didn't stir Natsu raised a brow, then he let out a large ball of fire on the floor making a loud _'Boom!'_ and a bright flash of light, Gray didn't move.

"Did I over do it?, n'ah I didn't put too much to greatly harm him, did I?" Natsu walked over to Gray to check on him

"Gray snap out of it" Natsu nodged him just then ice shackles of thick ice with chains wrapped around Natsu's arm's and lower legs then layers of ice covered his hands and feet.

"You maybe stronger but I'm still smarter than you, I thought your Fire Dragon Family made you grow a brain" Gray smirked slyly "Guess not enough" he laughed, then a huge ball of fire formed around Natsu.

**"Ice make: Cold Shower"** Gray spoke, a symbol appeared above Natsu and branched the Fire wizard putting out his fire who was panting.

"Guess my heavy attacks take a lot out of you, they caught up to you" Gray smirked "bye" he waved and Natsu fell in a hole which covered up.

"Yes we got him!" Daphne cheered

"how The mighty have fallen" Gray snickered.

(Back outside)

"Gray if you have betrayed Fairy Tail you better have a good reason" Erza glowered.

"I'm sorry I don't" Gray said with a cold look.

"Gray?" Erza faced dropped into one of sadness, just then weird shaped lizardmen showed out ready to fight Erza glared at Gray with piercing glare in her grown eyes "Is this truly what you wanted?" she spoke, then attention was turned to a magicmobile approaching at top speed.

"You got some explaining to do" Macao who was driving spoke angrily, Wakaba who was sticking his arm and head out the window.

"And you better hope we all like your answers when we get back" Wakaba gritted his teeth, Elfman who was standing on top of the mobile with a glare and crossed arms.

"If you were a Real Man, you wouldn't double cross your friends or us" Elfman spoke in a low angry tone before jumping off at Gray who's eyes widened and Elfman's fist landed in his stomach making him losing conscious Elfman caught him in his arms "Sorry about that but Master wants you back in the guild" he spoke.

"Master sent you" Erza spoke

"once he got word of what Gray was doing, he'll decide what to do once he has talked to Gray one on One" Wakaba said.

"Take him" Erza ordered "than I'll talk to him myself" she glared at Gray. Wakaba, Macao and Elfman nodded and left, then the lizard men followed them Erza stood back then the dragonoid activated it's wings and took off, Erza followed after it, then from the shadows near a overhang a figure and behind a rocker tower came out who was using the night time and shadows to stay out of sight when everyone was gone.

The Figure was 6ft 1 and had a physique of a veteran and seasoned Triathlete, wore a Obsidian colored pants but he wore a pair of Black Lightweight Breathable Combat boots with two buckles on the cuffs and went to his mid shin and his pants were tucked in them this time zipped the Black Waistcoat with crimson stripes all the way up the belt had a red dragon head on the silver buckle and a scarlet stripe going around the middle of the belt that held a black cloth with crimson edges around his waist.

Also wore black wristbands with two crimson stripes on the back and front wore black leather fingerless gloves with a strap around the wrist and just putting and fastening on a obsidian colored cape-like wool cloak that went to his mid ankles, had Salmon colored Spiky hair and let out a smirk, Yup you guessed it Natsu Dragneel was still around.

"Hope Seilah doesn't kill Gray" Natsu spoke "But he should know better messing with a demon's mate is another Fatal mistake" he said.


	48. Chapter 48 Gray's Fatal Mistake part 2

After Elfman, Macao and Wakaba came and took Gray everyone left, then a figure walked out of the shadows when everybody was gone

The Figure was 6ft 1 and had a physique of a veteran and seasoned Triathlete, wore a Obsidian colored pants but he wore a pair of Black Lightweight Breathable Combat boots with two buckles on the cuffs and went to his mid shin and his pants were tucked in them this time zipped the Black Waistcoat with crimson stripes all the way up the belt had a red dragon head on the silver buckle and a scarlet stripe going around the middle of the belt that held a black cloth with crimson edges around his waist.

Also wore black wristbands with two crimson stripes on the back and front wore black leather fingerless gloves with a strap around the wrist and just putting and fastening on a obsidian colored cape-like wool cloak that went to his mid ankles, had Salmon colored Spiky hair and let out a smirk, Yup you guessed it Natsu Dragneel was still around.

"Hope Seilah doesn't kill Gray" Natsu spoke "But he should know better messing with a demon's mate is another Fatal mistake" he said.

Then with Erza she was on the Dragon fighting lizardmen _"Erza?"_ a voice spoke in her head, a voice she knew very well.

"Natsu?" Erza spoke "are you okay in there?" she asked.

_"Use telepathy you and me can talk to each other minds since you have my mate mark"_ Natsu replied in her mind.

_"are you okay in there?"_ Erza telepathically asked.

_"well actually I'm not in there, I'm actually out"_ Natsu replied, Erza focused on the Natsu in the dragon and used her sense of smell to smell him again.

_"smells just like fire, and nothing else"_ Erza replied.

_"I'll explain all later when this is over, but now we have work to do"_ Natsu said in a stern and serious manner.

_"Okay, but you owe me an explanation on why there's a second Natsu powering this Dragon"_ Erza stated firmly.

_ "I will you have my word"_ Natsu replied with that he cut off the communication link.

"Natsu you better be fighting in there, your too strong for this thing to stop you" Erza ordered "Now wake your ass up and fight!" she snapped.

"Gray managed to wear him down, so he can't possibly escape" Daphne replied inside the dragon.

* * *

With Elfman and the others, the lizardmen just knocked out the mobile sending them rolling on the ground.

"either they'er here to stop us or bring him back to the whack lady or they're ready to clobber us" Wakaba voiced.

"my guess all three" Macao frowned.

"no they'er not" Elfman gritted his teeth, then the Lizardmen looked at them, then something flew at one and covered it's eyes from behind and rammed his fist through it's body it disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Don't let them look at you, they'er going to copy your magic" Natsu told them in a stern voice, the others turned to look at Natsu, but he blurred out of sight and reappeared a second later slamming a foot in it's face, grabbed it by the collar, Elfman then tackled another from the side.

Wakaba and Macao worked together and took another out, Natsu then stepped forward hoisted the lizard men up of it's feet with a yell slammed it on the ground hard enough to leave a imprint in the ground it a turned into a puff of smoke, he turned looked at the others they defeated theirs.

"we thought you were in that dragon" Macao said.

"all will be explained later, but for now don't let there eyes linger on you thats how they copy your magic" Natsu told them "Erza said it acted like her and I studied them when they faced two of Lucy spirits and they mimicked their abilities" he said.

"That woman must've built them to copy magic to defeat the users wizard" Elfman frowned.

"From what I saw yes" Natsu nodded with a serious expression, he looked at the overturned magicmobile **"Fire Molding: wheel"** he spoke making a wheel of pure fire, then placed a **Fire Illusion** spell on it to make it look like a normal wheel, then drew a dragon glyph on it and in sinked into the wheel, then drew another one he placed a hand under it's roof and turned it on his rightside up.

"Here let me help" Macao said grabbing the wheel, Natsu placed his hands on the roof and stepped in tipped it slightly on two wheels on it's other side, macao placed in on

"it felt like a normal wheel but it was warm" Macao said.

"The Glyph I drew solidifies a object, the second maintains the integrity so thats what I did with the flames" Natsu explained.

"Incredible" Macao nodded impressed.

"you should get going" Natsu stated he glared at a unconscious Gray "So you can find out where he's loyalties lie" he frowned.

"Don't worry we will" Wakaba said with a frown, with that they left and Natsu faded again from view.

Later the three made it back at top speed and screeched to a stop

Gray regained consciousness

"He looks like he had a rough time" Alzeck said sarcastically.

"Thats what happened when you try to double cross Natsu" Jet replied.

"Yeah but he wore Natsu out and trapped him in that Dragonoid" Happy explained

Inside the Guild

Levy burst through the doors "Mira!, Elfman and the others have returned they'er scraped up but okay, They have Gray but Natsu is in trouble" she called out

Mira ran out, to see a slightly bruised and scrapped Macao, Wakaba and Elfman "Elfman are you okay?" she said worried.

"we're okay we got attacked by Gray's friend lizardmen" Elfman replied with a frown, just then a familiar green thigh high with her heel and toes exposed stepped heavily on the ground behind the group.

"Where's Natsu?" the person demanded in familiar female voice, they turned and saw a furious Seilah glaring death at Gray "what did you do to him!?" she stormed up to him, the groups backed up not daring to get in the way of the very angry demon.

Gray who was sitting on a bench of a table just hid his face behind his hair "I'm sorry" he spoke Seilah's eyes just narrowed dangerously, she grabbed his head and slammed it against the table then yanked him up roughly by his neck.

"Sorry!?, is that all you can say after betraying Natsu-Sama!?, he trusted you and you turned on him is that what you do to your friends!?" Seilah screamed in his face.

"I had to for the people he promised" Gray he said.

'Swok!' sounded as Seilah decked Gray across the face knocking him to the ground pounced on top of him straddled his chest and pinned a arm down with a knee and started wailing on Gray with barrage of fast moving punches to his face, she stood up yanked Gray to his feet then another fist slammed into Gray's face knocking him across the table, Gray stood up turns out it was Mirajane who was just as angry and just transformed into her **Satan Soul: Take over**

**_"You think that excuses for what you did to him and us?"_ **Mira stated in a low tone.

"Now where is he?/**_Where is he?_**" Seilah/ Mira demanded in a voice that states 'your screwed'

"Gray delivered Natsu as a taste subject, he's inside a Dragonoid being used as a power source which is heading this way" Wendy spoke up, the temperature in the area seemed to get colder and heavier, as the two girls glares got more menacing.

"You handed over Natsu-Sama as a lab rat!?" Seilah screamed in anger.

"I had no choice those people are counting on us" Gray said with his head down, then Cana walked up to him grabbed his shoulders.

"Wake up you don't get to sleep, why don't you admire your handing work traitor" Cana stated "your pathetic and a terrible friend" she glared, Juvia ran in front of them.

"Leave him alone!" Juvia yelled "Don't you dare call him that why don't you listen to his side before accusing him" she glared with tears in her eyes, Gray put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough, you want to bring me to Gramps right unless you want to stand around her talking some more" Gray frowned.

"I have nothing to say to you/ I have nothing to mention" Seilah/ and Mira glared.

"Fine start walking" Alzeck said walking up to Gray with Bisca.

"my trigger finger is itching for some loving, don't give me a reason to scratch it" Bisca warned both gun mages looking at Gray following his movements like a hawk, Seilah and Mirajane who changed back to normal looked at him with piercing gazes as he passed them.

* * *

With Erza she was still fighting lizardmen after lizardmen on top of the flying Dragonoid which was heading towards town quickly.

_"Okay Erza meet with the others I'm almost ready to make my entrance"_ Natsu ordered telepathically.

_"Copy that"_ Erza replied back.

_"Also as I told Macao and the others, don't let their eyes linger on you"_ Natsu told her_ "thats why your attacker was acting like you, their eyes look at you and **boom** they have a copy of your magic"_ he told her.

_"Thanks I'll be faster"_ Erza answered, with that she finished off her opponents "This is going nowhere **Re-equip: Flight Armor"** she said changing her outfit and flew off at immense speed to town.

**_"You can run but you can't hide"_ **Daphne cackled though the intercom in the dragon.

Just then Natsu's voice spoke in the side he Dragonoid center piece "those who laugh early during a fight, always fall in the middle of the fight" he spoke.

"thats what you think, but I always like to see a Dragon so I made one" Daphne waved him off.

"This man made Dragon is an insult" Natsu replied "but good luck getting into The City Without Sound with it warded off" he stated before he was quiet again.

"Did Gray tell him my plan" Daphne wondered.

(Back in Town)

Erza returned slightly winded from moving so fast

"Erza you okay?" Lucy called.

"Just winded" Erza panted "**Flight Armor** wasn't designed for long distances" she informed getting her breath back, then the Dragonoid landed in town started stomping on buildings sending villagers running and the Lizardmen appeared members from Fairy Tail showed up ready to fight.

"Don't let them look at you, hide then attack" Erza ordered.

"Seems you figured out the secret about my boys" Daphne said.

just then **"Fire Molding: Jagged Polearms!"** a voice roared out from behind the long and thick jagged large spears made of flames impaled the ones closest from behind, then smaller Spikes came from the flaming sharp tip and struck the farthest in the side's stomach or chest, then Figure brought up a flaming fist and brought it down and the spears and spikes exploded and the Lizardmen puffed into smoke.

"Sorry I'm late for the party" Natsu smirked making everyone but Erza gawk.

**_"How are you down there and inside the Dragonoid at the same time?"_** Daphne demanded, Natsu just then looked at the Dragonoid and gestured with his hand and the Dragonoid then moved in slow motion and froze in mid motion and fell over to the side, Natsu looked and saw a mother and child walking where it was falling.

The mother covered her child up but the Dragonoid never landed on them she looked and saw, Natsu and jumped up braced his feet against the wall of a building and used his hands to stop it from falling

"Get inside it ain't safe" Natsu told her, the woman took her child and ran Natsu then looked seeing no one else on the other side, with a heave of his arms shoved the heavy and giant fake Dragon away crashing down the side walk, Natsu landed gracefully on his feet.

Mira and Seilah engulfed him in a two sided hug "your safe!" they cried.

"Sorry about the scare I had to calm down before I seriously hurt'ed Gray gravely" Natsu explained, back at the mansion I made a bright flash and used my **Vanishing Flame** then doing a **Fire Molded** Clone, I was mentally connected to it and I empowered the clone with a large amount of fire so it would look like it was running off of me" he said.

"You never stop impressing me" Erza smiled "Very sneaky" she stated.

"I didn't do it to impress anyone, I did so I could observe the creepy walking Lizards once I did I appeared front of Elfman and the others and informed them and then telepathically communicated with Erza" he explained.

* * *

With Makarov Gray was sitting in a chair

"Okay the fight is on" Makarov said "now explained yourself" he ordered.

"I take responsibility but didn't expect this" Gray stated

The Master approached Gray "What did you think what was gonna happen?" Makarov said forcefully hard glare "Answer me" he said.

"Look Gramps, only Natsu can stop that thing" Gray narrowed his eyes "I thought he could handle this with no problem" he said closing his eyes.

"this could have been avoided if you hand't handed Natsu in the first place" Makarov spoke.

"I had to, there's another City counting on us, Natsu made a promise but he forget because he's still an idiot because when someone mentions Igneel he loses focus and forgets" Gray stated.

"Go on my boy" Makarov allowing Gray to continue, Gray was silent for a minute then he tightened his hands together.

"I never had the chance to prove myself to Ur" Gray stated "but there's no limit for him, every challenge that was put before him he has overcome and when he was away Training with his Fire Dragon with his Grandfather, Uncle and now he says he found his Aunt who took him under her wing, he passed their expectations and ascended to new heights I know if he ever found Igneel, he would beat Igneel" he gritted "He can only be ready for that day he needs to get stronger and stronger, he's the only person I need to prove myself to!" he shouted at then end "I also wanted to prove to myself I could hold my own against Natsu but my strongest attacks and defenses wasn't even slowing him down" he frowned

"Well I'm not surprised, he defeated God Serena both and Laxus at Full power when I don't even think Natsu was even using Half of his full power, Defeated The Oracion Seis and they'er True leader Zero by himself" Makarov counted off "and finally got Strong enough to have the title of Prince of All Fire Dragon's, he's called that for reason he didn't claim the title, he earned it" he said

"Yeah I know" Gray grumbled

"I sense your a little jealous on what Natsu obtained" Makarov frowned.

"Can you blame me, he reached to levels and heights I could never reach" Gray frowned "then a few years from now he'll be able to take Igneel's place as The King of All Fire Dragons which Igneel will hand the Throne to him, when he's ready but it could be any day" he said.

"Well I'm surprised Natsu achieved a near impossible level for most, But I'd be actually proud of Natsu if Igneel passes the Fire Dragon King to him" Makarov stated, then Makarov picked a opened letter from his desk "but you fear he's still too much on an idiot to do Igneel's job?" he wondered.

"Of course he forget he's promise to The City Without Sound, what good is a King if he's going to break they'er promises" Gray snapped.

"Well sorry to say this Brat, but maybe it's you thats still an idiot" Makarov said handing him the letter, Gray's eyes widened with guilt on what he saw.

_'Dear the Great and Honorable Salamander,_

_Your a hard mage to find, if this letter finds you _

_Thank you for keeping your promise to us and freeing us from the Curse in our City,_

_You have our deepest thanks._

_Regards,_

_Villagers of City Without Sound'_

Gray dropped the letter "He already completed it?, why didn't he say anything?" he said.

"obviously he thought you trusted him enough to, complete he's promises on his own terms" Makarov shrugged "and a bad King forgets promises, a smart one completes them" "A wise King admits his mistakes and completes his promise but also learns and grows from them" he finished.

"So I not only backstabbed Natsu I sent him on a false mission and got him trapped in, on what he already completed" Gray rubbed his head, just then the Dragon fell on the ground.

"The Hell?, I thought Natsu was inside of that thing" Gray frowned as he squinted and saw Natsu standing outside of it.

"Well to be honest if Natsu was in that thing for real, the thing would've blown up before that crazy lady knew what happened" Makarov stated "you got tricked badly, Natsu was aware of your stunt way before you walked in the doors" he said.

"I want to fix this" Gray stated.

"Well if you insist I say go for it, but Natsu doesn't have the best trust for you at the moment" Makarov stated.

"I still have to try" Gray said walking out.

"Your wasting your breath" Makarov sighed.

* * *

_**"You played me for a fool"**_ Daphne snapped.

"Wasn't hard to do, you and Gray may be on a lie potion but I saw right through the both of you" Natsu replied sternly "To be honest your sorry excuse for a dragon wouldn't have held me" he said "I'm actually offended you thought you could trap me in that" he frowned deeper.

"You forgot one thing Dragon Slayer, My Dragonoid still absorbed your magic and a large amount at that" Daphne sneered, she pressed some keys and the Dragonoid started back up "you empowered your clone with alot of fire and magical energy, so I can win because you completed it so now it doesn't need a Dragon Slayer in it" she laughed, she made the Dragonoid strike Natsu of all a sudden, but he moved back and tilted his head back.

"You missed" Natsu spoke, the Dragonoid swung again but the thing was too slow and Natsu could see it attacks a mile away and ducked under it, he jumped back avoiding a tail smash.

"my grandfather moves way faster than that, 100 times faster" Natsu replied, Natsu then stopped a hammer strike with a single hand, then he grabbed the wrist part hard enough to make the artificial skin compress, The Dragonoid tried pulling back but couldn't pull it's grip out of Natsu's hand who continued to keep a grip of steel on it, Daphne then tried making it pull Natsu forward but Natsu pulled slightly back keeping himself in place, then rooted himself into a solid stance stepping back, then pulled the Dragonoid down by the wrist with his hands like it was a rope with Daphne trying to make it back, every gear and motor in the artificial Dragon was straining and could be heard by all as it tried to pull Natsu off his feet but Natsu wasn't budging from his spot but the Dragonoid was moving forward till the Natsu was looking it in the eye.

"You have insulted a Dragon's reputation" Natsu stated in a low tone "and using it to put innocent at risk" he hissed.

"let go of my dragon" Daphne ordered she nearly wet herself when a feral smile formed on Natsu's face.

"not a wise choice of words, but okay" Natsu replied he let go and the amount of mechanical might and Natsu's magic combined made it go flying back 30 yards on it's back, Natsu then scowled "what do you want Gray?" he turned his head, most Fairy Tail turned and glared at Gray the ones who's glares really scared him the most were from Erza, Mira, and Seilah.

"I want to help you fix my mistake" Gray said.

"Let me think, no" Natsu frowned.

"I know I messed up but this but I need to clean this up to" Gray tried.

"I'm not exactly in a really trusting mood with you at the second" Natsu frowned menacingly "and I don't need a backstabber's help" he said "your just as to blamed as she is for this, you helped her complete that piece of Crap you call a dragon, and nearly got innocent people killed" he snarled, Gray's eyes widened with fright and remembrance at what Gajeel was saying, Natsu as the son of a King it's his job, to destroy people who ruin a Dragon's reputation a second Fatal mistake.

"if you excuse me I have a Dragon to destroy" Natsu glared and headed to the Dragonoid but then looked back at Gray with a petrifying and hard as stone glare "Then I'm coming for you" with that he charged at the Dragonoid.

Daphne got the Dragonoid back up but Natsu moved too fast he jumped and slammed a hard punch to the Artificial Dragon's jaw breaking it's fake teeth out, then spun and drilled a roundhouse to it's jaw, breaking and detaching it's jaw as it hung loosely to the side still attached sent the Dragonoid on it's hunch and knee, Natsu flipped around and sent a much harder punch to it's red thick center piece causing several wide cracks form around and fire that was absorbed leaked out, then sent hard blow to another part making more cracks appear and pieces of the center piece to fall out and Fire magic started spilling out.

Daphne saw red warning written around the cockpit and '_car alarm'_ sound blaring "no get up" she said then clicking some keys to absorb the flames back in and put like a transparent shield overing the missing places and sent a with a flap of it's wings it was back on it's claws and stomped with a hindleg at Natsu,

Natsu stopped the large foot with a hand stopping it "stupid Dragon" he snarled, before his grip tightened the artificial skin compressed and buckled and motor's in the foot was being crushed holding the leg in place as it tried to pull it's leg back, with a grit of his teeth and a yank and to the watchers surprise he tore the whole leg right off, as broken wires and mechanical parts and magic fluid like oil leaked out.

Natsu crouched and lauched himself off the street with burst of flames propelling him up at a high speed and bashed his head under it's bottom jaw sending the fake dragon flying up in the air and breaking it's jaw off, he sent a flaming punch to its head and face breaking the artificial flesh off.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist Booster!"** Natsu roared putting his fists and arms behind at his sides and behind him slightly as bursts of fire shot from his fists sounding like a jet roaring, he bolted at the Dragonoid flipped forward a double flaming foot drop kick to it's stomach sending it flying back 200 yards and smashed into a empty street shattering it, Natsu blasted at it still using **Fire Dragon** **Iron Fist Booster**

Freed used his Runes to transport all the stronger mages to the area.

"Ugh I so hate that" Gajeel grumbled.

That was tiring but wanted to see how this ends" Freed said.

"_Pfft_ not hard to figure that out" Gajeel snorted.

"Time to send your Dragon straight to Hell" Natsu snarled as Crimson fire with bright yellow and a scarlet glow around the edges, flooded around his arms and increased **"Hell Dragon Wing Blast!"** he roared as he dropped on the ground and clapped his hands together in font of him and two large waves of fire was discharged from his arms and hit the dragonoid making a giant combustive jet of fire blowing the fake dragon 400 meters and destroying several buildings as the buildings crumbled and fell down in flaming pieces, the dragonoid landed on the start of town and a swirling huge doom of fire exploded out as broken pieces and a slightly roasted made woman away on the ground.

the lookers jaws drop at the damage of the powerful **Wing Blast**

Natsu stormed up to the crazy lady who gasped as she saw a image of a crimson scaled dragon with solid glowing yellow eyes behind rose up behind and over the furious Fire Dragon Slayer (input Igneel image) "at last I get to see it again" Daphne spoke.

"You have insulted and robbed a Dragon's nobility and Grace, the judgement is me sending you into oblivion!" Natsu roared at the end as he pulled back a fist as it engulfed and circled with the Flames of Hell, Daphne paled with sheer terror from the killing intent in his eyes and terrifying glare and look on his face, His face in her perspective could scare of even the most blood thirsty and battle hardened warriors, maybe even armies of them.

Daphne closed her eyes as Natsu swung but it never landed, she opened them and saw Natsu had stopped.

"I'm not gonna send you to Hell, for now at least" Natsu frowned "too many watchers" referring to the innocent bystanders in some of the homes, who saw and heard the massive **Wing Blast** attack "However I won't let this go without consequences" he narrowed his eyes and the Hellfire went away and was replaced with Red and Black fire.

_"lands of the ever scorching and consuming Flames of Purgatory"_ Natsu chanted as the temperature on the entrance of town heated up rapidly as Natsu's power spiked area _"Hear me and flow through me to open a passage"_ as he chanted the Red and black fire intensified and started to char and scorch the ground to black as coal then split a 30 foot radius and 30 feet in the air, then his hands glowed in a bright Red and black glow and unleashing two streams of fire that made a Purgatory Fire Dragon symbol behind Daphne.

"But I guess I can thank Gray for him bring him to you, I was looking for the one who cast a curse on the City Without Sound but never could find you, he saved me the time" Natsu spoke "as he foolishly lead me to you and once I had your story, I knew you were behind it" he said.

"Enjoy your stay in Purgatory and consider this mercy" Natsu stated with a stern glare, just then the Purgatory Fire Dragon Circle opened to the side like a door and chains coated in Red and black flames came through the passage Natsu conjured up and wrapped around her waist legs and arms she scream in pain as they burnt her skin and pulled her into the slightly more forgiving place than Hell, Purgatory.

"Thats one down" Natsu frowned before closing the passage and the flames disappeared around him and blurred away in a blur of speed.

* * *

Gray who was running to the Guild trying to get away from Natsu's almost unforgiving wrath, he looked back and he crashed into something solid and he fell on the ground he looked and paled as he saw Natsu had appeared in front of him and looked down at him with a glare colder than the coldest blizzard.

Natsu then sighed "You know what your not worth it, the Guild maybe mad at you right now but later would give me the cold shoulder so I'll spare you" he stated before his expression got more serious "However if you ever pull another stunt like you this with another and ruin a dragon's reputation with another crazy self-absorbed Dragon lady like Daphne and so help me you'll be joining her" he snarled at the end as he glared a piercing gaze at Gray.

"I'm sorry for thinking you didn't complete your promise" Gray spoke.

"Cause you still thought I was the same stupid idiot I was all those years ago, I'm not" Natsu said seeing Grays shocked face "Yeah I heard everything Gramps and you said, even when you admitted to Gramps "_he's still too much on an idiot to do Igneel's job?, or what good is a King if he's going to break they'er promises'" " _he spoke making Gray's eyes widen with Guilt

"be thankful for my mercy, for I rarely show mercy you and Laxus were those rare cases" Natsu said sternly "But know this You'll be working long and hard to regain my trust" he frowned.

"However doesn't mean I have to save you from those three" he pointed and Gray paled when he saw Erza, Mira and Seilah who were all giving Gray a death glare "Cause like a said earlier Hell hath no Fury like a woman scorned" "In this case you have scorned all three" he added Natsu looked at Erza,Mira and Seilah "He's all yours" he said before disappearing in a column of fire.

The Girls cracked their knuckles and marched over to Gray a few minutes later Gray looked like a black and blue and white rock, from the beating he got from all three who took turns.


	49. Chapter 49 Attacked and Recovery

It was middle of the night, Natsu decided to get some air and left Magnolia.

Nothing like wandering in a clean night time" Natsu exhaled, he walked to the far reaches of Ishgar, when he smelled blood and tons of it to and it was coming from 1000 miles away from him, he then closed his eyes and let his other senses wander.

**_"Help!"_**

**_"Stay away!"_**

**_"leave my kid alone!" _**

Natsu heard thousands of voices yell out at once "ROOOAAARRRRRR!" he covered his ears hearing a loud roar and all was silenced.

"That definitely sounded like a Dragon" Natsu frowned, he then took off the seal off his magic level and to let the dragon know he mean't business, if there was any new comer to magic near him they would've fainted with shock at how much there was of it, it was overwhelming.

He then took off his repression seals on his physical abilities and sped to the village or town as fast as he could go, Natsu skid to a halt with horror at what he saw, the town was in ruins buildings were destroyed and dead bodies everywhere, men woman, elderly, teens, and kids and even pet animals all dead, blood was everywhere.

"Dragon where ever you are, you will face the judgment of the Dragons" Natsu snarled as he clenched his fists as he walked through town "although it would be nice if there was a moon or a light" his irises then changed into a bright glowing yellow with a black outline around the outside and slit shaped pupil cutting through the darkness he then heard coughing 5 blocks away and sped to the direction of the noise.

Natsu then looked and saw the noise was coming from under a huge thick part of a wall, he ran over put his hands under it then pushed the wall off the person and turned and threw it like a giant Frisbee, He saw a small child of barely teens barely alive he picked up his head and nudged him gently the preteen opened up scared.

"Where is it?" The preteen.

"what happened?" Natsu asked

"A dragon attacked us after night had fallen, destroyed and killed everyone, no one saw it coming it came without warning" he cried, just then Natsu jerked his head up as he smelled something off and a strange smell in the air, then a faint low growl was heard in the distance and was coming fast.

"It's coming back!, get out of here you can't beat it, i can see you have overwhelming power but this Dragon is way stronger" the Preteen, then the hair on the back of Natsu's neck stood up and he ducked down as beam of whitish blue energy went over his head and hit the ground near him and a huge explosion knocked Natsu off his feet and smashing through what remained of several buildings before slamming in a destroyed badly unstructured store making it fall on him.

2 seconds later the debris flew off as Natsu threw his arms up as he stood up, then he felt a massive magic power and it was stronger than his maybe 50 times stronger maybe even 100.

Then it was right behind him, Natsu whipped around and something hard and scaly slammed into his stomach hard, sending him through the ground several 100 meters before he burst out the street, he put a arm around his stomach as he some several ribs had cracked, Natsu gritted his teeth and braced himself, he heard the air shift and raised his arms and a dragons tail slammed into his arms as he blocked it sending him skidding back leaving a deep trench in the street as Natsu had used his feet to stop himself.

Natsu then snapped his head next to him as Bright Red-Orange and a deep red and black flames leaked from his mouth **"Purgatory Fire Flame Dragon Quaking Crashing Reverberating Booming Roar!"** he bellowed as he got dead serious and a Goliath breath attack to the direction spewed from his mouth it made the street to shake and split it in half from the immense force of it the Dragon moved faster and dodged it the attack it a part of the town and blew it away with a earthshaking impact and a massive explosion, the Dragon then rushed past him and the breeze blew Natsu off his feet and smashed into a tree on the outskirts of town.

"Stupid darkness" Natsu grumbled, not want to ruin the one thing that Igneel left him took his scarf off for the time being, then he dropped on the ground as something gigantic flew over him, then concentrated on his magic and flames _"Flames of the Fire Dragons shine bright and burn through anything even_ _darkness, come forth and vanquish the dark and enemies that lurk in it_" he chanted as he closed his eyes when he opened them his whole eyes had turned into a solid glowing yellow and immense magical energy radiated from him **"Fire Dragon's Infernal Flare Outburst!"** Natsu roared a huge of pillar of Bright Red-Orange flames 40 feet around him in a 360 degree circle and up high into the night sky with a thundering boom a wave of fire flooded out lighting the area and large fireballs fell around him hitting the ground, trees, boulders piles of rocks and peaks all around him with the force and speed of a falling star destroying everything they touched with thunderous explosive Booms leaving scorched ground and cratered landscape and half of the trees gone

But Natsu also saw the glimpse of a dragon, it looked mostly black and it headed towards him, Fast! Natsu's attack faded leaving him in the dark again but He jumped high in the air with the right timing **"Purgatory Fire Flame Dragon Mode!"** he bellowed in voice loud as thunder and Red and Black and Bright Orange fire engulfed his form and whirled around him, and what he sensed this dragon meant business and was 100 times stronger than he was **"Purgatory Fire Flame Drive!"** he boomed as his magic energy spiked higher and higher as the **Drive** boosted his strength, speed, endurance and Purgatory Fire and Flame Dragon fire.

And with improved speed jetted down at the Dragons back **"Purgatory Fire Flame Dragon Quaking Reverberating Frenzied Breakdown Fist!"** Natsu roared as massive swirling amount of Red and Black Bright Orange fire surged around his forearm to his fist and slammed the attack on the dragons back and driving it into the ground withe huge outburst of fire with a thunderous Boom that caused a large earthquake through the area and the ground to ruptured and break apart as different colored flames tore through them **"Purgatory Fire Flame Dragon Quaking Reverberating Crashing Talon!"** he bellowed spinning and slamming a foot covered in fire in it's jaw with every strength he had making a giant discharge of flames and the amount of strength he put in his blows that sent the Dragon flying into and sliding on the ground as the force of the attack tore up the ground it flew over.

"This is for all the innocent people in that village you murdered" Natsu roared **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Fusion Flame Technique # 1: Two Flame Dragon's Destructive Outraged Beam!"** he bellowed as huge build up of magic power flooded out from Natsu as he moved his arms from his head to his lower stomach and a large ring of fire formed around him and built up into a large sphere of flames, then flames leaked out from his mouth and he opened it and another sphere of flames formed but smaller and the large sphere was absorbed into the smaller one and merged together, Natsu breathed in retracting the flamed in made the huge sphere in til it was the size of a baseball, then Natsu rooted a foot behind him and moved his next leg and slammed on the ground in front of him leaving a large spider web crack and a small 2 ft wide and 3 inches deep hole and leaned his body forward and launched the attack a at the dragon a gargantuan fire beam 50 meter wide and 60 meter tall blaster out and struck the dragon making it roar in pain and sent it slamming into a peak that exploded in a large dome of flames and left the ground with a large swimming pool size crater in the ground.

Natsu exhaled with a steaming breath of hot air **_"Not bad boy it's been a awhile since I felt pain"_** The mysterious Dragon spoke in a deep menacing and raspy voice, then it rushed at him again faster this time but Natsu dodged to the left but felt a searing pain rack his lower right stomach and felt what felt like a boulder slam into his ribs making him loose his breath as he flew back smashed through a dozens of trees and crashed into a boulder making it shatter from the force _**"But I only felt little pain"** _the dragon's voiced sounded behind him Natsu turned tilted his head to the side and felt a searing pain run down from his top of his brow and to top of his collar, he then dropped under a swing of a claw and fire a small burst of fire jetting away from the spot.

_**'Crunch!'** _sounded as Natsu ribs side ribs broke when another hard blow slammed into his side making him cough out blood but then shook it off only to feel what felt like sharp blade slice lower part of his right pec and diagonally to his side and flew into the ground leaving a 10 meter deep and 100 yard trench in the ground, then Natsu's eyes popped open and blood shot out as something stomped on his chest and stomach as he felt must ribs break and some into three pieces as Natsu heard and felt them snap and let out a short scream of pain.

**"F-Fire Dragon's Blazing Step!" **Natsu spoke and he got out of his issue by turning his whole body in small stream of fire and up to the Dragon's face "**Hellfire Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Mode!"** he yelled as Hellfire, Purgatory Flames and Fire Dragon fire engulfed his form **"Hellfire Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Burning Clawed Talon!"** he slammed a foot covered in fire in the side of the Dragon's head slamming it in the ground, the dragon got up

**"Dragon Slayer Combat Style: Hellfire Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Blazing Iron Incinerating Fists: Endless barrage!"** he shouted as he lit into the dragon with barrages of punches at a near blurring speed hitting the dragon in the face, sides, ribs and stomach each punch unleashed large discharging impacts of flames with concussive force slammed the final punch in it's jaw knocking it off it's feet but the motion made him hold his ribs with his arm as they got aggravated from the movements, the flames going out for a minute

He raised a arm to block another swing _'Crunch!'_ was heard as his arm was broken in his forearm and upper arm and was sent flying backwards

**"Fire Molding: Baseball glove!"** Natsu called firing a stream of flames behind him with his good arm and a large baseball made out of pure fire formed and solidified and caught Natsu he bounced off and landed on the ground on his hands and knees then braced himself "**Fire molding: arm shield"** he said as fire engulfed his forearm and a large medieval like shield formed braced himself and a huge dragon fist slammed into it used, Natsu imagining his flames hard and immovable as steel the shield solidified he gritted his teeth as the impact shook Natsu but the Shield held **"Hellfire Purgatory Flame Fire Dragon Mode!"** Natsu yelled as the three said flames engufled Natsu again and then his magic level increased as the grew larger and the ground cracked and ruptured, Natsu then changed his whole body into crimson scales head to toe as heat radiated from the scales.

** "Hellfire** **Purgatory Fire Flame Dragon Quaking Reverberating Frenzied Breakdown Seismic Fist!" **Natsu roared as he stepped past the fist and coiled his legs and shot forward the pressure he pushed off with made chunks of rocks to blow away slammed the attack in the Dragons stomach with a blinding flash of flames and what sounded like Thunderclap and a really loud gunshot sent the Dragon flying atleast 100 feet back since the scales made Natsu's attacks twice as strong, since the scales covering him radiated of heat as the dragon roared in pain, a louder roar this time.

"I can dance all night Dragon" Natsu gritted his teeth _"With the three combined fury and flames of the Flame Dragon's, come thy and rain down smite who dares to test the infernal flames of Judgement"_ he chanted as the air in the air and the area heated up and start to smolder as the sky turned into a dark red

**"Hellfire Purgatory Fire Flame Dragon Quaking Reverberating Seismatic Death Ray of Annihilation!"** Natsu roared throwing his hands on the ground covered in thick layers of flames circulating with different colored fire and over the Dragon in the sky, the clouds swirled around before opening and insane heat emanating from the hole then three different fire dragon symbols appeared in the hole and streams of flames connected in the middle and large giant ball of flames formed and mind boggling gigantic ray of Hellfire, Purgatory fire and Flame Dragon's fire shot down from the sky, the Dragon braced itself but Natsu had another move building.

three large fire balls fused together and grew larger on both hands and merged the three together as it grew larger but then forced it smaller but more compacted thus more damage til it was the size of a softball **"Hellfire Purgatory Fire Flame Dragon's Crashing Resounding Seismatical Collision Bombshot!"** Natsu roared and with mighty yell he winded up and hurled the Fireball so hard it made a '_booming'_ sound as it formed a comet like object and it struck the Dragon in the stomach hard making a large concussive impact of flames the blew up in large dome of fire, Natsu heard the Dragon double over on a knee and his front claws when it faded the Death ray of flames hit with explosive result the whole area of what was left of it was blown up in a giant fireball of death and destruction with hurricane winds that blew dirt rocks and burnt rubble everywhere Natsu covered his face with a arm and turned slightly.

a few minutes later it stopped it was quiet and the injuries on Natsu caught up and the flames dis-merged and faded out "I said you would pay for what you did to that village _'pant' 'pant',_ Dragon" Natsu spoke licked the blood from his lips and spit it out.

Natsu checked him self most ribs broken and some in two to three different places and left broken arm in two places, he touched his side and flinched he lit a hand saw three slashes 1 inch wide on his lower right side and a diagonal cut from his bottom right pec his mid side crossing the upper slash mark and already knew he had a slash or correct two slashes down across his left eye and another on the left side of once was from the corner of his cheek down his jaw and graze on his neck and to the start of his collar and most of his body was sore and slight headache.

He put his scarf back on and went what was a hospital and doctor store wrapped some gauze around his wounds "I may out of it for a minute but still have enough **Fire Dragon's Flame of Renewal" **Natsu spoke pressing a cyan colored flame on his chest healing his wounds but still looked fresh "Wonderful" he muttered "how I explain this one to the others" he scowled.

He went back to the boy who was remarkably still alive but pale he put his head in his lap "You actually did it" the boy spoke in raspy voice.

"The Dragon was definitely powerful" Natsu frowned "but it's over now" he said

"Can you tell me a story while I pass on?" the boy asked.

"I'll try, this story is about a talent-less and weak young warrior:" Natsu started _"It begins when this young lad was found abandoned in the woods but a old and wise and strong teacher found him brought him into his home taught him many thing but also how to fight with honor but years later the teacher disappeared and the lad found a place that invited him in and helped him grow, but now matter what they tried he was stuck and confused of what he wanted to be, but then he left the ones he cared about behind to find answers but more importantly make something of himself and found some other teachers that with advice from his first teacher and trained him aswhile"_ he said.

"Cough go on it's good story" The boy said.

_"But then years he turned back home a man and different and a bit toughened and jagged from his trip but then a few woman who cared for him helped him soften up, so the point to the story is: just because you can't see what you want doesn't mean it's for nothing, sometimes all it takes is to open your eyes and look deep within and you will find your answer"_ Natsu smirked when he finished the boy was limp and Natsu couldn't hear a heart beat, he sighed sadly but the boy died with a smile and peacefully closed the boys eyes with a hand, he then gathered everyone in a large pile with some wood and made a large ball of fire _"_**Incinerate ****and may spirits be free"** he chanted tossing the ball at the pile it was lit up in a huge bonfire and the bodies were incinerated in seconds.

"May you all find peace" Natsu sighed.

_**"I must say what ever Dragon taught you, really did a great job not only made you fierce and strong but also honorable"**_ The dragon's voice spoke behind him, Natsu jumped forward arched his back away but felt a searing pain rake across his back from the small of his back to his lat, Natsu held his ribs with a groan of pain from lurching his body away with his broken ribs.

then something slice outside of his mid thigh at an angle making it hard to walk, The Dragon sent a sharp push to the chest knocking Natsu down, Natsu then got on his side and started to get up _**"Better stand down kid, your done"**_ the dragon ordered

"I can dance _'pant' 'pant', 'pant', 'pant'_ all night" Natsu gritted his teeth, then placed his good arm on the ground and stepped with a good leg, then a heavy blow was sent on his right wrist, Natsu heard it break Natsu was grabbed by a huge clawed hand then slammed hard on the ground making him sputter out blood.

_**"Maybe if you were in better condition"**_ The Dragon replied, he brought a front leg down but Natsu brought his right arm up and caught the claw with a loud grunt of pain held it up, pain flared in his right arm as the dragon increased it's pressure pushing his arm lower and lower to almost touch his chest, Natsu used his left arm as best as he could do and clawed and grabbed the dragon's claw

_**"Last chance boy"**_ The Dragon warned, Natsu thought of Fairy Tail, Wendy, Erza, Mira and Seilah wanting to see them again decided to live and fight another day dropped his arm and laid in defeat, the Dragon let up Natsu let his right arm fall to his side _**"Left your guard down"**_ The dragon spoke, then a heavy blow to his chest breaking the bones in his chest area, two stomps to the stomach and stomp on the inside of his left thigh

_**'Crack!'**_ sounded as the bone snapped "AHHHAAGG!" Natsu roared in pain, the Dragon launched a blast of bluish white energy struck Natsu making a explosion.

_**"You were too much of a threat for you to be alive"** _The Dragon spoke, then a scraped and cut up hand came from the crater and pulled itself up it was Natsu every movement he moaned in pain and stiffly but still alive_** "Impressive still alive but barely, so I'll leave you to this village as I reminder that you failed to keep these people safe and couldn't take me down, thats worse than death good bye Dragon Slayer"** _he spoke before flying away with a flap of his wings, Natsu looked at the village and closed his right hand into a fist with groans of pains from sharp twinges in his wrist.

before his vision got blurry, he saw the flames from the Dragon's explosion and inhaled them and eat them, restoring some of his energy and his wounds to heal slightly but still need help, he tied his scarf like a sash to cover the cuts on his back and held it to them tightly, tore off some of his leg pants tied it around his thigh "**Fire Dragon's Flame of Renewal" **he groaned forcing himself through the pain and a finger was lit in flame of cyan color and held it to his leg healing the crushed thigh bone, but still cracked and he walked with a limp and a groan of pain.

He looked at the village with a tear falling down his eyes sting the cuts on his left side of his face "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Dragon you will rue the day you left me alive" Natsu hissed, then with a strained grunt he disappeared in a puff of flames

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail

The Guild was almost empty except a handful of people those members Mira, Erza, Seilah, Wendy, Gajeel, Elfman and Makarov, it has been almost 5 hours since they last heard of Natsu.

"Natsu most be staying 1000 yards away from Gray, haven't seen him for hours" Wendy spoke.

"He should be back by now" Erza frowned just then Erza's and Seilah's mate mark started to burn making the hiss in discomfort and hold the mark, Getting Gajeel's attention.

"What is it?" Gajeel asked.

"It's our Marks, they just started to burn" Erza said.

"what does it mean, I don't know about Mate marks" Makarov asked.

"if a mate mark is burning than it means, the Dragon Slayer has been badly hurt" Gajeels spoke, dreading sensation ran through the pits of the stomach of Mira, Erza and Seilah.

Just then Natsu appeared ten feet in the air and crashed on the floor on his face with a groan of pain

"That smarts" Natsu muttered.

"NATSU!/SALAMANDER!" everyone in the room yelled running up Erza turned him over and they gasped at the slashes and scraps, and he was pale from the pain.

"who did this to you?" Erza demanded.

"ragon acked Me" Natsu got out before loosing conscious

"Ragon ack me, what kind of creature is that?" Makarov frowned "someone get him to the infirmary now and get Porlyusica" he ordered, Seilah ran out as fast she she could

"Wait I can heal him with my magic" Wendy said placing her hands on her chest a greenish white glow came from her hands and his wounds starting knitting together, and the bones knitted back together back to normal she healed them til they stopped healing "Thats as far as I can heal him" Wendy said sadly "His going to have scars for the rest of his life" she said, the wounds healed into thin white scars, but Wendy passed out from exhaustion.

later Elfman and Gajeel carried Natsu and placed him on one of the beds Mira carried Wendy to anther one, Porlyusica came in with Seilah was messaging a large glowing bump on her head as the woman had smacked her with a broom from waking her up, the pink haired woman checked him over.

"what was he doing?" Porlyusica demanded.

"We don't know he dropped in like this, literally" Makarov answered, Wendy woke up.

"how bad was he?" Porlyusica asked.

"from what a could tell, most ribs were broken his left arm broke in two places and some internal injuries, concussion but mild, something sharp had cut him on his right side face and back and lastly his right leg was sliced and his left leg was cracked and right wrist was broken" Wendy teared up.

"Well atleast he didn't loose too much blood" Porlyusica frowned "he must've been pale from the pain" she sighed, she looked at his knuckles they were a bit red "but what ever attacked him, the youngman didn't go down without a fight" she snorted.

"He will be stiff for atleast a week and still have sharp pains, the after effects of his concussion will make his senses haywire'ed so some of you keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous " Porlyusica ordered "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back home" she frowned.

the next morning

Natsu opened his eyes and flinched at the bright sunlight in his face he sat up with a groan holding his side with an arm, he shimmed to the side of the bed and and exhaled at the aches he felt. The door opened and Mirajane had come to check on him.

"Natsu your okay!" she cried happily launching across the room throwing her arms around his neck bringing his head into her bosoms.

"Been better" Natsu stated before exhaling and stood up with a wince.

"Don't strain yourself" Mira cautioned.

"I'm fine" Natsu assured, he took a step forward and another, another step forward when he felt a pin and needle sensation go through his legs and he crashed on the floor.

"Natsu!" Mira spoke wrapping a arm around her shoulders.

"Don't need to learn to stand on my own" Natsu held a hand he breathed out and the feeling in his legs came back.

"Please let me help" Mira begged, Natsu stubbornness was shutdown when he saw her eyes begging and wet.

"help me to the door" Natsu sighed, Mira helped him stand up and walked him to the opened door and he leaned on the door frame with a arm and Mira helped him every step of the way.

"What time is it?" Natsu asked.

"2 in the afternoon" Mira smirked.

"Say what?, I was asleep almost a whole day" Natsu gaped

_"Giggle_, it's cute when you get surprised" Mira chuckled.

"It's not funny" Natsu scowled.

"I'm sorry I can't help it" Mira giggled

"Well I rather have you smile than gloomy" Natsu smirked "Thanks for helping me" he said making her smile wider.

"Time for someone to help you for a change" Mirajane spoke, Mirajane brought him to the Guildhall

"Natsu your okay!" everyone screamed making Natsu cover his ears as it caused his ears to ring and groan

"Shut up too loud, a massive headache and loud noises don't mix" Natsu frowned at them.

"Sorry" they said softly, then he heard, people breath's, blood pumping insect wings and feet in the ground and smelled overlapping smells of perfume sweets, mints and pools and toilet water everywhere, his sight was also haywire'd he saw magic aura's from everyone in the room and a fly on the further-est wall as his sight zoomed in fast and saw every detail of the fibers of it's wings and grains and grooves in the wall of the guild the then remembering what his father, Grandfather, Uncle, and Aunt tell him focus and make the world small, he exhaled and closed his eyes and his senses went back to normal

"hey you okay?" Erza said worried.

"Yeah I was hearing and smelling everywhere, think I saw everything to in the room anyway" Natsu frowned.

"What attacked you?" Makarov said "You said Ragon ack me" he said.

"no, I said a Dragon attacked me" Natsu scowled.

"Did you see it?" Gajeel asked from the bar.

"No it was too dark to see, it was pitch black night I didn't see squat" Natsu glowered "and the coward attacked from behind" he narrowed his eyes.

days past as Natsu was recovering with Mira, Erza and Seilah the main people that helped him the most, well more like the three insisted on helping him, even tried training but some movements made him stop with the sharp pains.

But a week past and he was back to normal, the last two days he laid down on a high peak as his three lovers helped him would focus on the sun's energy and heat to heal the last of the damage.

Natsu was alone in a field next to a rock pillar which he increased it's density and integrity, and thought what happened he got more and more angry he failed to protect the village failed to take that dragon down, the faces of the dead were and lifeless eyes and that kid dying in his arms, his anger grew and grew, and their voices yelling for help.

Natsu hand slowly clenched into a fist so hard his viens bulged out of his forearm and hand "That dragon will pay" he narrowed his eyes "I'll make that dragon pay for what it did to those people" he said as a bright orange flames engulfed his clenched fist "I'll make it regret, LEAVING ME FOR DEAD!" he roared with fury and snapped around slammed his fire engulfed fist hard into the pillar shattering it as it blew apart in in flaming chunks.

* * *

**hmm, wonder what Dragon could've done that to Natsu, as strong as he is.**


	50. Chapter 50 Training From Hell restarted

Natsu was on his secret space on the outskirts the sun was starting to rise "If I want another chance at that Dragon, I need to be ready it's time to restart my training" he stated "Because I don't want the Dragon to arrive at Magnolia someday and have the same thing repeat itself, I won't fail a second town not again or anywhere" he vowed.

it has been several weeks since Natsu was attacked by that dragon, he had restarted his training and increased it's intensity. he spent hours each day doing a full body work out to work on his physical abilities and wanted to make his body stronger to, he worked with his dragon slayer magic each day he would walk all the way high into the mountains of Mt Hakobe where it's always cold and low temperature, when he would always arrive he would put most of his clothes in his travel bags but kept his boxer trunks on to make harder for him to strengthen his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

He took his time climbing up mountains and hiking and training at Mt. Hakobe, he put a Dragon glyph for Gravity on himself and cranked the Gravity X 50 to start with, he could barely stand much less move but gritting his teeth his Drive to bring down that Dragon someday was stronger and the desire was fueling the fire in his belly and forced himself through it.

Natsu kept his gravity seal on most of the time except when sleeping or showering, then put a glyph on to make his body stiff as steel and** fire molded** some cannon blasters putting a Dragon Glyph on it to hold it's integrity and placed rocks in them around him and set them on fire and increased they'er density X 70 and made blasters fire them with the near blurring speed, he would let them hit and he grunt as he heard and felt his bones shatter to splinters from the speed and impact Natsu propelled the rocks at, then he would use his **Fire Dragon Flame of Renewal **to heal himself and use every ounce of strength, inner strength and determination to move and block the projectiles.

each week his new intense training he could barely move a muscle when it was over, his regime he made for himself he woke up at 3 in the morning and train til 9 pm when he came back to town he would visit late open buffets or all you can eat restaurant and he left leaving 4 tables and around them 30 feet high, but he would help them clean up once in awhile and pay them graciously for their service, after all you make a mess you clean it up, he also worked with his magic reserves and containers, practicing every single spell he knew and practiced on his stronger fusion modes.

each past week he felt stronger and his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic grew in strength to, his containers and reserves grew larger to, they now were as large as a huge pond he also improved on his mental capabilities through meditation and worked every other day on his brain power and read ancient tasks in the Guildhall's Library, even trying to find the dragon that attacked him but he found it out after 4 weeks.

after each week he grew stronger, Faster, smarter he then increased his gravity seals each time he reached gravity X 90, after 7 several torturous like Happy said with more training his body was now near completely Invulnerable, bones were sturdy as solid iron in other words a lot harder to break

his training was just as Hellish as his Uncle's, Grandfather's, and Aunt's but the result was worth it, his 6ft 1 inch height didn't change, his physique changed a slightly, his arms and legs were a tad larger, chest and shoulders was more chiseled and toned, he instead of just of a well sculpted six pack he now had a 8 pack, his body was now a seasoned decathlete's.

Natsu noticed at the middle of the 7th week his rapidly growing stronger **Fire Dragon Slayer magic** felt was getting too dangerous to use on low level dark mages, so made less dangerous fire spells.

The Fire Dragon Slayer was standing in his Training Field, He raised a bright Orange fire covered fist, then willing his flames to change his fire color changed into a pretty violet color, he snapped into a stance **"Fire Fist!"** he said a fireball of violet flames hit a rock burning a big chunk out of it, yeah his new flames are pretty in color but still hot enough to burn a hole through solid rock.

Then violet flames covered his fingers and moved them in a arc to the sides and made a ring of flames, then moved his hands down to the side with a snap the ring spun then throwing his arm forward sent it into a large boulder burning smaller boulder shaped a ring through it, then jumped forward with a foot circling with flames sending a front snap kick and round kick making a orb of fire make then stuck out a foot at the area which was drilled into the rock.

**"Fire Comet!"** he said with the kick sending a fast comet like ball of violet flames which slammed into the section of rock, Natus' first spell made and a cylinder shaped chunk of rock flew out, Natsu landed sprang on the balls of his feet dove through the hole and rolled on a knee **"Fire Blast!"** he sent two hands forward and two streams of fire struck the cylinder shaped rock blowing it up in pieces.

**"Fire Burst!"** Natsu called shooting out a opened hand and ball of fire shot out and hit a smaller rock drilling through before blowing apart in medium size burst of flames, then he moved his arm fluidly and gracefully 3 ft and 2 inch strand of fire circled around his arms and snapped his arm at a rock **"Fire Whip!"** he said hitting a rock striking it in half with a thundering _'crack' _then flipping around facing the boulder again and slamming a leg covered in violet flames on the ground

**"Fire Eruption!" **Natsu yelled as axekick crashed on the ground and burst of violet fire traveled through the ground hitting the boulder cutting in half with medium but wide eruptive burst of fire, then made a big sphere of flames that made 4 foot in length and 3 inch strands of fire **"Fire Tendrils!"** throwing his arms down strands struck the boulders slicing it apart like a knife through butter.

Then he did a serious of stances and movements, strikes punches, kicks to start with then streams of fire and fire burst came from each move, once he mastered the basics he had learned to add more intensity and strength in his violet flames making the burst and streams of fire larger and farther, once he increased the boulders and rocks integrity and density they could drill through rocks x 2 past they'er density and that was it since it was a weaker type of flames.

Natsu stood in a stance a hid another style of movements and when he finished he stuck his head forward at a rock slightly and blew like doing a spit-take **"Fire Plume!"** a 2 meter wide and 2 meter tall violet fire from his lips struck it and making it melt in 5 seconds and stood in relaxing stance, when the 7 week was up he was pleased with himself and maybe better to hold better against that dragon, which just thinking about it and what it did made his blood boil but next time it chooses to attack again, Natsu will make sure to fight it in his element the day.

* * *

Natsu noticed the clouds which were gray and gloomy "Smell like a storms coming" he frowned and booked it, he returned to the Guild and opened the doors, walked to Mira who looked

"afternoon Mira" Natsu spoke, Mira turned to her lover and smiled he wrapped her in a warm hug which she returned with a loving smile, his presence and warmth made her happy.

"You've been busy" Mira smiled feeling and noticing his slight improvements, infact she could feel his magic grew stronger in those past 7 weeks.

"If your wondering why even when I put a repression seal on my magic, you still sense and feel alot of it, it's because the more and the stronger your magic gets, the harder it becomes to suppress it" Natsu spoke "plus I don't want to scare or make anyone feel bad of how much I really have" he finished.

"Me, Erza, and Seilah wouldn't care one bit" Mira assured.

"Thats why I love you three, you except me for what I am" Natsu smiled pecked her forehead.

"And I love you because of everything you've done for me" Mira smiled, the two smiled and shared a sweet and loving kiss.

"What did I say about indecent acts in the Guild" Erza said suddenly appeared before them.

"Oh a sweet kiss ain't indecent, here let me show you" Natsu waved it off and pulled her by the waist and kissed her lovingly on the lips to and she melted into.

"Your off the hook for now" Erza smiled.

"Hey where's" Natsu said walking back and bumped into someone, he smiled and looked at Seilah "That answers that" he smiled.

"awe wheres my kiss" Seilah smirked coyly and pulled him to her by the collar and planted one on his lips which he returned.

"What have you been up to?" Erza asked.

"just some training" Natsu answered.

"were you training because of what happened with that Dragon?" Mira said gently, Natsu want quiet for a minute.

_"Sigh"_ Natsu sighed sadly.

"Did it do something else?" Erza asked Natsu closed his eyes.

"I think it's time you know the whole thing, better sit" Natsu said a frown, the four sat in at a table and Mira brought some hot tea in cups over and sat down to hear what Natsu was going to tell them.


	51. Chapter 51 Tale of a Brush with Death

Mirajane looked at Natsu with concern "were you training because of what happened with that Dragon?" she asked gently, Natsu went quiet for a minute.

_"Sigh"_ Natsu sighed sadly remembering what happened every detail, which he wishes to forget.

"Did it do something else?" Erza asked Natsu closed his eyes "I mean when our guild would sometimes talk about how you got attacked by a black dragon and how you lived to see another day, since were mates we can feel what the other is feeling, I felt a lot of hatred for that dragon" she said.

"and getting attacked and almost dying doesn't fester a hatred that strong, it takes more than that" Seilah spoke

"I think it's time you know the whole thing, better sit" Natsu said a frown, the four sat in at a table and Mira brought some hot tea in cups over and sat down to hear what Natsu was going to tell them

"But your both right something else happened" Natsu narrowed his eyes "which even now I wish that the dragon attacking me is all that happened, but it wasn't"

"After I confronted Gray about his questionable actions the other night and I left to clear my head, so leaving Magnolia for a while I wandered around to the further reaches of Ishgar, then I closed my eyes taking in the sounds, smells and quiet" he smirked at the end then put on a brooding look "But something felt off when I smelt blood 1000 miles away from where I was" "then thousands of voices yelled for help or just screamed in terror all at once" he said.

"That's when I heard _it_, that Dragon's roar and all was silenced" Natsu explained making the three's eyes widen with worry at what he was implying "Sensing immediately something was wrong, I took the **Repression Seal** off my magic and **S****eal's** off my Physical abilities I ran full speed to the village only to skid to a halt with the horrible things I hoped I didn't see, the town was in ruins, buildings were destroyed and dead bodies everywhere, men, woman, elderly, teens, and kids and even pets, animals all dead, blood was everywhere" he continued Erza, Mira and Seilah all gasped Mira with her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah that image is bad, but it pales in comparison to what I saw that night was even worse than you could imagine" Natsu spoke "Of course It was so dark I could barely see, then focusing my eyes changed and I could see better in the darkness then the all the death I saw wasn't enough, I heard coughing 5 blocks away and sped to the direction of the noise" he went on

"I looked and saw the noise was coming from under a huge thick part of a wall, so I went over put his hands under it then pushed the wall off the person and and threw it away and I froze in shock there saw a small child of barely teens barely alive" the girls started to tear up "I nudged him the kid woke with a start scared and said "_"Where is it?_"

"So I asked the kid what happened" Natsu said

"he said what I thought I heard, a dragon attacked just when night fell, destroyed and killed everyone, he said no one saw it coming it came without warning" "then things took a turn for the worse a sensation of something inevitable as I smelt a strange smell in the air, then I heard it, a dragonlike growl was heard in the distance and was closing in fast, the kid told me to get out of here because of how much stronger it was compared to me" he went on.

"How right he was" Natsu snorted "I felt the gap between our powers, it was fairly large" he frowned "I didn't even see it coming it moved fast and knocked me away through the street, it cracked several ribs with just one hit" he said "So I knew it wasn't messing around so I got dead serious I sent a spell in the air for some light for a second I saw it, it was heading back towards me, so I fought back, it knocked me back and I knocked it down and blew it away in return" "Awhile later I did several massive attacks on it I heard it roar in pain from some of my hits" "it spoke to me saying I impressed it, I know I'll never forget it's voice it was raspy, deep and menacing" "after a few more minutes I managed to stop it for several minutes which I thought it was done or would fly away because my injuries I got caught up, so I made the error of turning my back to it when I went back to the desecrated village and back to the kid, he was pale and not looking good to put it bluntly" he said.

"He asked me If I did it" Natsu spoke up again "I told him it's done" "Then he asked me to tell him a story _so told him all about a talent-less and weak young warrior: but in time he found what it was all along" Natsu started "I told him how a young lad was found abandoned in the woods but a old and wise and strong teacher found him brought him into his home taught him many important things but also how to fight with honor but years later the teacher disappeared and the young warrior wandered around where he found a place that invited him in and helped him grow, but no matter what they tried he was always stuck and confused of what he wanted to be, but then he left the ones he cared about behind to find answers but more importantly make something of himself and found some other teachers that with advice from his first teacher and trained him aswhile"_

"Then to make the kid feel better, I told him what happened when he returned home when he was years away, _he returned back home a man and different and a bit toughened and jagged from his trip but then a few special people who cared for him helped him soften up, so I reminded him to remember the point to the story is: just because you can't see what you want doesn't mean it's for nothing, sometimes all it takes is to open your eyes and look deep within and you will find your answer" _"after I finished my story, the kid died in my arms" He looked and saw Erza, Mira and Seilah who was sniffling with tears going down their faces.

"After I set the spirits in the village free, the dragon was behind me again and since I was injured all ready, I got my ass handed to me and nearly got killed when it thought it finished me off It said to me "_**"You were too much of a threat for you to be alive"** _Natsu spoke,

"I dragged my beaten hide out of the crater he just told me "_**"Impressive still alive but barely, so I'll leave you to this village as I reminder that you failed to keep these people safe and couldn't take me down, thats worse than death good bye Dragon Slayer" **"_he spoke.

"he was right I see that decimated village and all the death of people I failed to protect, and all because I didn't get there in time if I had I would've had lead the dragon away" Natsu frowned.

" _Sniff_, Natsu it wasn't your fault" Erza spoke to him.

"Yes it was, I may not have destroyed the village and murdered the people and animals there but I failed to protect them from that Dragon, it's my responsiblity as The Prince of All Fire Dragons and Igneels son to, protect people from dragon's abusing their power to attack the defenseless" Natsu frowned.

"Although I say this to the dragon, it was nothing but a coward it didn't show itself and attacked me from behind, twice" he put in, then he narrowed his eyes "but coward or not it doesn't change a thing, Fairy Tail may have made errors on letting people down and when you blinked one of your own is hurt, but I bet no one has ever failed like I did, I not only shamed Fairy Tail for not finishing a job but I let a whole village die I wasn't failure not only to this guild, but I was a failure to a whole village all dead because I just stood there, like a gawking hatch-ling or just second rate dumbass" Natsu finished "and it's not only the Dragon I hated, I hated myself"

_**'SLAP!' **_echoed as Mira, Erza, and Seilah all slapped him across the face, he sat there stunned and quiet rubbing the red marks on his cheeks, one side two red marks overlapping the other and on his other a red hand print on his other, which that handprint belonged to Seilah.

"you listen well this instant/you listen right this second/ listen to me Now Natsu-Sama" Erza/Mira, and Seilah all said at once "What happened that day was out of your control, no could've saw it coming, not even you" "And before you go along and say this responsibility nonsense, Igneel wouldn't want you to blame yourself where ever he is, if he saw or felt the dragon's power and the monster you faced he would say what we're gonna say "Get off your rear-end and stand up and listen to me" they three said, then Natsu realized the three smacked him so hard they knocked him off his bench he was sitting on, Natsu stood up and looked at their stern gazes.

"Stop feeling sorry for things that wasn't your fault for things out of your control and stop attacking yourself"" the three stated "plus the talk of letting us down, we never want to hear you blame yourself to the point you hate yourself, you should hold this dragon responsible for his crime not you" they said.

"I know" Natsu smirked but then glared grimly as he held his tea mug "Which is why that dragon will pay not only for murdering that village, but also making his huge mistake on leaving me for dead" he narrowed his eyes and gripped his mug which shattered under his grip spilling the hot tea on his hand and table which bothered him little to none since he was immune to fire and heat, also hot things like hot tea for example.

"Now come on over here" Natsu stood open opening his arms which the three ran into with smiles of peace.


	52. Chapter 52 Welcome to Edolas

after a comforting embrace between the four, it was later in the day and it was raining hard, Mira and Elfman went outside and left the Guildhall, Cana was drinking from a barrel again, Erza had disappeared outside to and Seilah went with her.

Natsu was sitting on a rafter beam and leaning back against beam attached to the roof and beam he sat on, thinking and scowling in silence as people were arguing, Gray teaching Juvia how to eat a messy meal.

"Hey Natsu there are seats down here!" Levy

"It's quieter up here" Natsu called back down "I think better when it's quiet" he said.

"well atleast he's not just brooding up there and actually thinking" Jet whispered to Droy, Natsu frowned then snapped his fingers, the candle on his table grew large and flooded for a 2 seconds at Jet and hit him off his chair with a jet of fire but didn't burn just knocked him away.

Natsu perked his head up as he heard Erza and Seilah come back

Erza looked at Jet on the ground "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Jet made a joke about Natsu" Cana chuckled.

"Jet you know he doesn't like jokes" Erza stated sternly.

"not the most colorful manner on life is he" Seilah joked to Erza.

"Shh he'll hear you" Erza giggled

_'Smack'_

"KYAAAAA!" both females let out lady like squeaks of surprise when the two felt a large hand slap them on the butt, they looked and saw candle flame behind them had grew a limb and a big hand before the candle turned to normal, they looked up and saw Natsu sitting on a rafter, he smirked down at them.

_"Heard that to"_ Natsu said in their minds, he winked the two just rolled their eyes jokingly with a smirk.

"Want some fish?" Happy asked, Natsu looked to the right of him and saw him talking with Carla and the female flying cat seemed to be in a more sour mood than normal.

"No leave me be" Carla grumbled.

"You look like you need to snack on something, or to talk to someone" Happy tried.

"I don't want to talk to anyone" Carla frowned deeper.

"what about flying cat to flying cat" Happy tried "We eat fish and talk" he said.

"NO!, I don't want to talk to anyone especially not a fish addicted tomcat, who follows that unforgiving and hot tempered Fire Dragon" Carla snapped "He lost to a Dragon and Wendy asked him to train her, he failed to slay a dragon" she said

"Carla!" Wendy frowned, Erza and Seilah frowned at Carla's low blow.

_** 'Crash!'**_

Rang out as something Crashed down on the floor hard enough to jostle everything 2 feet in the air, they looked and saw a extremely pissed looking Natsu who landed 10 feet away he stormed over, but Wendy got over to him and put her hands on his stomach and side tried to stop him unfortunately because of their size and strength difference Wendy was sliding as Natsu moved forward.

"Calm down" Wendy begged.

"Relax I don't hit cats" Natsu frowned as he stood in front completely towering over the female cat on the table she sat on "Now you listen I don't have faintest clue where this attitude of yours comes from, but we've been nothing but good to you and Wendy but you treat us like dirt between your paws, they probably won't say much but I will not stand for your bitchy attitude" he hissed, then soften his gaze turned to Wendy "Pardon my language" he spoke.

"So you better start showing everyone including Happy with respect" Natsu seriously stated with a piercing glare "and Never ever call Happy nasty names he is 5 times the cat and friend you are" he said "And Never bring up that dragon ever again" he narrowed his eyes and his iris's turned into a glowing yellow with a slit shaped pupil.

"Hmph" Carla crossed her arms turning away.

_'Smash! Grunch!_ rang out as Natsu slammed his hand on the table 5 feet from her which broke into pieces and Carla landed on the floor looking at Natsu, who's eyes turned into a burning crimson red iris with a yellow-orange slit.

"Don't you _Hmph_ me or turn your back on me, I won't put up with your lack of respect!" Natsu barked with great anger.

Erza and Seilah held his arms with their arms and restrained him as best they could trying to calm him

"Enough Natsu, keep your temper down" Makarov stated firmly also coming over before things got ugly "you already scared them enough" he said, Natsu looked and saw everyone was looking at Natsu with slight shock and fright from his outburst and the fact the new tables were really thick and sturdy and he broke one into pieces like it was a thin slab of wood.

_"Exhale"_ Natsu breathed through his nose calming down closing his glowing eyes when he opened them they were normal but held a cold gaze "I need some air" he frowned sternly back at Carla "If you don't like it here then there's the door" he scowled "and you should remember this: mean girls always end up sad and miserable because no one wants to be around them because they push everyone away" he turned away from Carla before storming off as fire burst from his feet and smashed through the upper part of the wall.

"Really" Max groaned looking at the hole Natsu left in the wall.

Makarov turned to Carla "and Natsu did say some true words we let you and you treat us like crap, if you don't like it then you can leave and Natsu can look after Wendy" he stated sternly.

"I need some air" Carla frowned and walked out the doors.

"She's never had been nice but what she said was uncalled for" Seilah frowned.

"Sometimes I never understand her" Wendy frowned, Happy had gone after her.

* * *

Natsu was walking through town and arrived on the outskirts he star gazes, just then he sensed a presence.

"Mystogan I know your there" Natsu frowned looking at the said wizard with a stern gaze "First how did you find my secret place?" he crossed his arms

"I once came here a long time ago, plus I saw the direction you were heading to when you stormed out of the guild" Mystogan stated.

"It's a nice place you discovered" Natsu smirked "Now what do you need" he stated sternly.

"Well i said once I let you face Laxus, you have to do something for me" Mystogan stated "and I've come to collect" he said firmly.

"Your not gonna challenge me are ya?" Natsu raised a brow.

"Goodness no, I wouldn't last 3 seconds against you maybe 4 if I'm lucky" Mystogan shook his head.

"so what is it?" Natsu frowned, just then he perked his head up sensing a disturbance in the air, he looked and dark clouds spinning around like a whirlpool and over Magnolia "Bloody Hell" he frowned.

"It's started" Mystogan stated "Here when you arrive in my real home, take these and give one to Wendy and your lady friend there called X Balls" he said placing three red gumball size balls in Natsu's hand.

"How do you know Wendy?" Natsu frowned.

"I met her when I first arrived in Magnolia, I brought her to Cait Shelter and we would stay in contact, but when my other counterpart of this world was brought up I dressed as Mystogan and joined Fairy Tail" Mystogan

"Counterparts and other worlds, what are you babbling on about?" Natsu frowned confused, just then he felt a strange ominous energy from the whirling clouds "You know what, We'll talk later" he said bolting to Magnolia, stuffing the red gumballs in his pocket.

"You can't stop whats coming Natsu" Mystogan sighed sadly "I failed Wendy and Fairy Tail" but he smirked under his mask "But Maybe with your help I can redeem myself" he said, Natsu was running back in town when suddenly he saw a bright flash.

Wendy who was coming back to the Fairy Tail was in a difference place with dark sky with gray white landscape and, bubbles floating around and no one in sight.

"Is anybody there!?" Wendy called "is this a bad dream?" she said.

"Hello answer me!" she called again.

"Wendy?" a familiar voice spoke the younger Dragon Slayer turned and saw Seilah behind her looking just as confused "what is this place?" she asked.

"this is all left of town and Guild" Wendy said sadly, she then hugged Seilah around the waist who wrapped hers around her back, then the ground started to rise up.

"What is this?" Seilah frowned, the ground rose more.

"what is that!?" Wendy said alarmed, Seilah glared then stuck her hand through the ground grabbing something with a grunt she pulled Natsu out of the ground, by his hair.

"Ow!, please let go of my hair" Natsu frowned.

"Natsu!" Seilah and Wendy spoke, as the later let Natsu go and he smoothed his hair out.

"What happened, who did this?" Natsu frowned looking at the desolated plain.

"what do you remember?" Wendy asked.

"I snapped at Carla, I stormed off to cool down, I met Mystogan we talked and he rambled on about some other world and I saw cloud swirling and as I ran back to town, a bright flash nothing ,then felt something grab my hair and I came up to this place as Seilah pulled me out" Natus counted off.

"Could it be why were the only ones that made it because, we're Dragon Slayers and Seilah's a Demon?" Wendy pondered.

"Thats exactly why" Carla came out to them "it's fortunate you are to" she said with a sigh, Minutes later Happy came up to them "Think we had something to do with this" she frowned.

"Where is everyone?" Natsu demanded with a stern glare.

"my guess they went into the Anima" Carla explained.

"What she say?" Seilah asked.

"I think she said Enema" Natsu frowned.

"pardon?, what?" Seilah and Wendy gave Natsu a funny look.

"no no I said Anima fool" Carla frowned "the gate way to Edolas" she explained.

"Well now we know where there are, we go in and get them out" Natsu said with serious expression, then glance sharply at Carla "You seem to know about this Anima and Edolas, so talk" he ordered sternly.

"Alright from what I was giving at birth I have knowledge, Edolas is different from our world where magic is abundant here but in Edolas it's limited and it would appear that they targeted Fairy Tail" Carla explained.

"well Thats greedy, people would do anything to please their greed the most corrupted people are rulers so absorbed with their reign and goals they think nothing on who they could hurt and only care about themselves" Natsu frowned "anything else we need to know?" he asked.

"It appears that in Edolas magic is forbidden that it's scarcely used" Carla said "I was sent here on a mission the same with Tomcat, so why" she spoke then looked at Happy "Don't you know anything about it?" she demanded pointing at him.

"this is no time to be pointing fingers, literally" Natsu said firmly "can you take us there" he frowned.

"Are you crazy, you don't know your way around Edolas" Carla said shocked.

"I'll adapt" Natsu waved it off "Besides whatever nut case stole our friends should know, no one takes our guild and all my friends there and gets away with it while I'm around" he stated with sharp glare.

"You really mean that?" Happy said _'Ggrrurgle!'_ came from Happy's stomach making the group face fault with chuckles and Carla with disbelief

"Sorry I get hungry when I'm nervous" Happy frowned.

"Since I'm indirectly responsible for this and I'm a member of Fairy Tail, so I'm not against taking you there" Carla answered "If I'm to do this I need to lay out a few very firm rules, 1; I can't risk being spotted by anyone there who'll notice me so we will have to be in disguise" "2; by returning there I'll be abandoning my mission from birth but I don't know my way around Edolas I can't be the Navigator, Tomcat no prying into the details of our mission"

Happy nodded, Carla turned to Natsu with stern gaze who looked back with a piercing look in his eyes "Keep your temper down" she said to Natsu and looked to Seilah "keep a lid on him" she pointed to Natsu who sighed with annoyance

"Understood?" Carla said with her paws on her hips.

"Aye"

"I won't let anything Happen to Natsu-Sama, I'll keep him under control"

"Natsu?" Carla spoke with a frown.

"I'll try"

Carla nodded and pink magic circle appeared on her back then opened her wings "Tomcat hold onto Natsu and Natsu hold onto your woman friend" she said, Natsu walked around Seilah and wrapped his arms around her midsection from behind and Happy grabbed Natsu from the back after Carla grabbed Wendy, they took off through the hole in sky.

"Tomcat don't hold back your magic power" Carla ordered.

"Aye" Happy replied and the two flying cats had sudden burst of speed and propelled themselves up faster making Wendy exclaim with surprise, Seilah to hold Natsu's arm and a grunt of alarm and Natsu squinted and held onto Seilah a bit tighter, They reached deeper the flyers turned into bright flashing streaks in the Anima and a bright flash appeared making them close their eyes.

* * *

The group opened their eyes and they had arrived in Edolas, Edolas was beautiful but bizarre fish like birds flying and water flowing in thin air, literally and purple trees.

"Not bad Happy, you came from a strange but cool place" Natsu voiced.

"I don't know what to think" Happy responded equally shocked.

"This is definitely strange" Wendy spoke up.

"Remember keep your wits about you, were here on a job not sight-see" Carla reminded.

"Yeah we know" Seilah replied.

"Don't worry about me, I always stay alert" Natsu waved Carla off, mentally "And have a feeling something is about to happen in 3,2,1" he counting as if on cue, to everyone but Natsu how felt was gonna happen surprise and shock Carla and Happy's wings disappeared making their eyes wide comically and the group screamed as they fell all the way down, but Natsu being Natsu didn't even squeak just falling calmly.

"AHHHHHHHAH!" Seilah, Carla, Happy, and Wendy screamed their way. before crashing through several large mushrooms, Natsu grabbed Seilah and Happy turned them around held them in his arms and braced himself.

Carla and Wendy fell on weird looking bushes and rolled off them, Natsu landed on his back on the ground with Seilah and Happy on top "Everyone alright?" he asked.

"fine since we had a cushioned fall" Seilah got off of Natsu

"my tailbone" Wendy winced rubbing her seat with a hand "Wait miss Seilah where's your horns" she asked, everyone looked and saw Seilah's horns had disappeared from her head.

"What the?" Seilah frowned rubbing her head.

"Now you mention it I do feel something off" Natsu frowned.

"Yeah me to" Wendy agreed.

"Uuh try something" Natsu advised, Seilah looked at Wendy "Slap yourself in the rear" she said trying to use her **Macro Curse** powers.

"Why would I spank myself?, that hurts" Wendy eyes widened comically eyes anime tears fell from her eyes.

"Okay I guess Demons can't use their abilities here either" Natsu shrugged

"Like I said Magic is limited and apparently Curse abilities to" Carla reminded.

"Hmm?" Natsu said walking up to a huge boulder and placed his hands on it crouching lifting with his legs, then with ease he picked the large boulder over his head like a paperweight "Well atleast it doesn't take my physical abilities away, although I can't take the Seal's off since those require a little magic, so I have excess to only half of my abilities my not helpless" He said proving his point by with one hand, tossed it 12 feet up in the air with one hand and caught it with one, then placed both hands under it, with a push of his arms he threw the boulder away 40 yards which shattered into pieces, with a mere toss. Natsu sniffed the air.

"Lets get moving" Carla said looking at the others "Okay Nat-" she started but she sweatdropped as she saw the Dragon Slayer sitting on the ground in a meditative position his hands on his knees and fingers opened and touching his pointer finger and thumb together "This is not the time to be taking a nap" she snapped.

"He's not napping his meditating, big difference" Happy corrected.

"not in my book" Carla frowned tossed a stone at Natsu, it just bounced off his forehead and he didn't stir as his breathing didn't change.

"thats really good focus" Wendy nodded taking notes.

"Get up" Carla demanded throwing a stick at him which just bounced off his shoulder.

"Hey NATSU!" Happy shouted in Natsu's ear but Natsu didn't even budge, then something rolled out of his pocket up to Happy it looked like a gumball, Happy picked it up and tossed it at Natsu's head, Natsu's hands snapped up and caught it as he opened his eyes.

"Don't throw that" Natsu frowned "too many new smells, my nose was confused" he said. Wendy stopped licked her finger.

"He's right the air is nothing I ever tasted" Wendy stated "wait a minute 'Was confused'" she looked at Natsu.

"Thats correct I was letting in the new smells and sounds, touches" Natsu stated "the ground feels different from ours, same the leaves" he said holding up a leaf "But taking a few minutes I let the new senses in and adapted, one of the things of what Dragon's know : if your in a new place take a few minutes, relax your body and mind and let your senses wander, and you'll adapt" he explained.

"You try it Wendy" Natsu turned.

"what?" Wendy replied puzzled.

"You said you wanted me to train you, did you not?" Natsu pondered Wendy just nodded

"so this will be a good lesson, Close your eyes, relax your mind and body and let your senses wander" Natsu said firmly, the Younger Dragon Slayer did what she was told, she closed her eyes and relaxed 5 minutes later she opened them.

"I can smell and hear the different sounds and smells" Wendy smiled "but it took you only 2 minutes" she pointed out.

"no offense you don't do a lot of meditation if you did, you would've got in tunes in just a few minutes" Natsu stated firmly "Anyway _'sniff' 'sniff'_ lets go this way" he pointed smelling the air, the group moved on with Natsu in front before he remembered something and stopped making Wendy run into his back and Happy to bump into him his back of his shoulder.

"Whats up with you?" Carla frowned.

"I just remembered one thing Mystogan told me before we got here" Natsu stated, he said before putting a hand in his pocket and grabbed something and pulled out three gumball size balls in his palm

"What are those?" Happy asked

"He told me to give, Seilah and Wendy these" he said placing a gumball in their hands. Natsu then sniffed it as he brought it up to his nose "I smell magical properties in this thing" Natsu stated then he popped it in his mouth and he felt a sensation go through him "I feel normal" he stated he thrust'ed his fist out in a punching motion at another large boulder 12 feet away.

**"Fire Dragon Flaming Fist!"** Natsu called a medium but intense stream of bright orange flames blasted from his fist hitting the boulder, which blasted the big boulder to pieces and immediately melted.

"Ha! my magics back" Natsu pumped a fist in the air then got serious "eat them you two" he said firmly, the two shrugged and popped them in and swallowed them.

**"Sky Dragon Roar!"** Wendy called letting out a large blast of tornado of wind and air, Natsu appeared in front of it and took the full blunt which hit him in the chest and middle but Wendy was knocked off her feet and back 30 yards "Natsu are you okay!" she called running up.

"I'm fine barely felt it" Natsu stated "and when I saw you roar, you didn't have the proper footing or stance, you just roared" he explained in a stern manner "Just using a dragon roar doesn't matter if you don't have a good firm footing" he explained "which is why you were blown back instead of me" then he got into a stance facing a tree line.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu called putting his hands near his mouth like a holding a trumpet and large stream of fire shot out hitting the trees and blew the section the flames hit away, then turning to a mess of large boulders, then turning in his stance slightly **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** he yelled and without his hands to his mouth which was more opened and a breath attack twice the size of his first erupted from his mouth took the whole upper part of the boulders off **"ROAR!"** he shouted unleashing another huge blast of fire brief but powerful at the lower part and a huge explosion shook the area they were in as a huge 5 foot and 5 ft wide deep hole in the ground where the boulders were. getting out of his stance he looked at Wendy.

"from what a see there's three ways to roar" Wendy spoke.

"Correct I don't know if Dragon's teach Dragon Slayers this, but there is three ways to roar" Natsu bringing up one finger "The first: you basically let out a massive breath attack without covering it it's faster and quicker way" putting up a second finger "Second way: is letting a brief but powerful blast of a breath attack, it's basically you build up a short burst and letting it out quickly" pointing up a third finger "the Third: is a little complicated you have to purse your lips and make sure there is a space between your finger and you blow out a growing larger stream of fire or what ever your Slayer Magic type is" he counted off.

"Now you try" Natsu pointing at a tree.

"Natsu we don't have time for training now" Carla interrupted.

"a quick run down doesn't hurt nobody" Natsu said waving his hand, Wendy followed Natsu instructions she got in a solid stance and inhaled.

**"Sky Dragon Roar!"** Wendy yelled opening her mouth tossing her head upper-body forward slightly and a large tornado of wind and air hit the tree which shattered into pieces "I did it!" she cheered.

"See you can do it" Natsu smirked "Seilah is you abilities back?" he asked his mate.

"Slap him in the Rear-end" Seilah spoke trying to use her **Macro Curse** again.

_'SWAT!'_ "Ow!" came as Happy's body moved on it's own, suddenly went over and slapped his Partner on the backside and injured his paw on Natsu's seat, Natsu looked at Seilah who winked.

"What is it with you and butt-slapping?" Natsu raised a Brow.

"Hey you swatted my backside a handful of times" Seilah pointed out making Wendy blush a tomato red and steam came from off her head with shock and embarrassment.

"Shh!, Thats for inside of the Mate walls" Natsu frowned with a blush Seilah just giggled at her Mate's embarrassment.

"I still have a lot to go and learn compared to you" Wendy admitted noticing the control he had over his magic and experience, he can make his breath attack gigantic from when she see's him fight to medium size, and large brief but strong attack.

"Well Igneel, Atlas Flame, Ragnarok, and Sapphire Blaze strictly trained me in Combat, Magical Combat and battlefield tactics" Natsu shrugged "No offense to Grandeeney she should've taught you at least basic offensive spells and at least beginner fighting" he said sternly.

"Well she use to tell me when I was younger, sometime's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic was about support magic and healing is crucial for a battle, so yeah not really offensive just defense" Wendy nodded.

"Well how about when we get back, I'll turn defense into offense" Natsu said.

"I did ask you to train me" Wendy nodded.

"We should move" Happy suggested and everyone nodded and headed off, unknown to them except maybe Natsu Mystogan was watching them from a distance, Natsu stopped and looked back with a frown.

"What is it Natsu-Sama?" Seilah asked.

"Nothing thinking" Natsu replied 'Mystogan is watching us' he said in her mind.

'is he planning to attack us?' Seilah replied back.

'even if he did, he'll wish he never crossed me' Natsu replied with a wink 'he did say he needed my help, so I have a dept to fulfill' he said.

'well how about you make a dept with me' she said slyly.

'name it'

'when we have down time, take your hands a pummel my backside til it matches your crimson stripes on your clothes' Seilah winked.

'okay some things about girls I'll never understand' Natsu sweetdropped.

'Well one thing I can teach you, woman like me like bold guys who punish naughty females' Seilah winked 'since I'm a demon I thrive for a little rough play' 'and what I can tell, Erza and lady Mira want attention' she said.

'I understand Erza but Mirajane?' Natsu raised a brow.

'well she has demon souls and at times those urges can come forth' Seilah smiled and bumped him with her hip with a mischievous smirk 'so my dept I want you to keep is whack my salt shaker' she winked.

"Salt Shaker" Natsu voiced out-loud before snorting with a chuckle.

"Salt Shaker?, where?" Carla said.

"Uhm, Right here Fire molding: Salt Shaker" Natsu stated with a puff of fire made a palm size Salt Shaker with a grin before it faded away.

'Smooth Natsu Sama' Seilah chuckled in his head.

With Mystogan "Welcome to Edolas folks" he stated.


	53. Chapter 53 Big Man in Edolas

Natsu and the others have been walking through the thick forest of Edolas, the group walked down a path with Natsu leading the way "are you sure we're going the right way?" Happy voiced.

"I may be in a strange world but my instincts haven't told me to turn around" Natsu replied.

"are we seriously following your gut?" Carla frowned at Natsu.

"I made it through many tough obstacles relaying on my instincts and wits" Natsu claimed "If one of the things Igneel taught me is this: always trust your instincts" he said "Even if I'm now in tuned with Edolas, i'm still a bit stumped which I'm following my instincts and my nose"

"Natsu is right the air is nothing I tasted" Wendy spoke.

"Does that mean the fire tastes different here?" Natsu raised a brow.

"How should I know what fire tastes like" Carla replied.

"Talking about eating just makes me hungrier" Happy complained.

"We're in a strange world and all you can think about is food?" Carla stated dumbfounded.

"ow the ground is rougher than our world" Seilah rubbed her foot bottom and hopping on one leg.

"Well you don't exactly wear shoes or other footwear" Natsu spoke "Hope on" he gestured to his back as he he stopped and crouched down, Seilah climbed on his back wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and Natsu wrapped his arms around her upperlegs and stood up carrying here piggyback style "I know you did that on purpose" he whispered.

"Guilty" Seilah winked.

"and one reason to wear shoes is because this" Natsu moving a arm to her toes.

"Eep _'giggle'_ cut it out" Seilah laughed as Natsu.

"This Fairy went to the Market" Natsu grinned predatorily tickling her big toe doing the same to her second toe "This fairy stayed home" "this Fairy had fairy dust" "this Fairy had none" he counted tickling each toe on Seilahs foot, making her laugh with a cute blush "and this Fairy ran all the way home Boo hoo hoo hoo _ptttft!_" Natsu finished bringing his upper body down slightly putting his mouth on the top of her toes and blew a raspberry on her foot making the

"Eek hahhay oh not that" Seilah laughed with hysterics squirming on Natsu's back trying to get her foot out of Natsu's hand he then grinned slyly and tickled the bottom of her foot sending the the poor demon into a laughing if it.

"Are you two children gonna keep it down?" Carla demanded annoyed.

"Seilah-san you shouldn't move around too much you might fall off" Wendy spoke.

"Easier said than done" Seilah said.

"Besides I clearly can see your undies when you move around like that" Happy spoke to the gorgeous female demon, her jittery moving around move her kimono bottoms around giving the flying cat quiet a view of the Etherious's curvaceous and round backside and cheeky panties .

"Happy you don't look at a woman's behind like that" Natsu frowned turning slightly to give Happy a mild firm glare.

"Everyone keep it down" Carla snapped everyone was quiet

minutes later "I feel like a kid in the back of her parents carriage" Wendy spoke up.

"don't ask me "are we there yet?"" Natsu answered since he was leading.

a few seconds later of walking "are we there yet?" Happy spoke.

"We get there when we get there" Natsu shot back slightly irritated

"I was afraid would've said that" Wendy sweatdropped on the back of her head, the scenes moved on to different sections of the pathway,

"surprising he can go from a joking mood to a serious mode in a heartbeat" Carla's voice spoke out another scene later.

_'GROWRLR GRRGURGLE!'_ A loud gurgle sound of a stomach rumbled out making Wendy jump 3 feet in the air.

"quiet Happy" Carla's voice spoke.

"That time it wasn't me" Happy's voice replied.

"That was me" Natsu's voice spoke.

"jeez I thought it was a huge grizzly bear" Wendy spoke with relief as she was startled from Natsu's sudden loud growling stomach, a few scenes later.

"Hey something bit me" Seilah's voice spoke as the group went through purple colored tall grass.

"I can barely see beyond them" Wendy's voice complained.

"Aye" Happy voiced next.

_'GRRRAGGHRRRGURRAAGURGLE!'_ another loud growling sound came from the tall grass.

"AHH!" Wendy, Happy's voices exclaimed with fright

"Stop that" Carla snapped knowing it was Natsu's stomach making that racket.

"Sorry my bad" Natsu replied.

"with all this noise we've been making we'll need to disguise ourselves" Carla told them, Natsu stopped and smirked.

"I got just the thing" he spoke, a few moments later looking at the top of the trees and clock ticking noise _'blip blip'_

"Uh Natsu I'm not sure of this" Happy's voice came from the area, it showed all of them dressed in plant materials, as they were walking with Seilah still riding on Natsu's back.

"It's so embarrassing" Wendy spoke timidly with pink across her cheeks.

" look at it this way we need to hide, we just run and hide in the bushes or flowers" Natsu stated.

"as Fashion sense is off, I do feel at ease" Carla admitted.

"I just feel itchy" Happy complained.

* * *

hour later after walking down a path of mushrooms out of their tree disguises because of a good reason, because they were flammable and caught on fire easily it was noted when a stray feather tickled Natsu's nose and he sneezed a medium size stream of fire from his mouth setting a bush ablaze so they hastily got the leaves and bushes off.

"hmm?" Natsu murmured.

"Whats on your mind?" Wendy asked.

"it seems every hiker we pasted seemed to be afraid of flying cats" Natsu frowned.

"they did seem to be scared seeing Carla and Happy" Wendy nodded in agreement, Then Natsu's foot stepped on a flat mushroom in the ground it rose up 2 inches and more mushrooms rose up with the ground, Natsu stepped away from it.

"Now what's happening?" Carla said in Wendy's arms.

"I don't think this is gonna be good" Happy spoke.

"Uh last time I checked Mushrooms don't rise up like that" Natsu frowned, then inhaling then blew out a medium size bright orange fireball from his mouth hitting the ground and mushrooms it exploded in a small bonfire of fire leaving a slanted burnt hole in the ground.

"now with that away onward" Natsu said backing up and his heel touched another one behind him and instantly a large mushroom came from a patch and sent them flying through the air and bounced on larger mushroom stalks tops each one sent them off with _'boing' _they group then crashed through a roof of a pumpkin tree house making it shake comically a _'thump'_

"I don't want to fall anymore" Wendy's voice with whimper of pain.

"I definitely had my share of falls today" Carla voiced next, the scene showed them inside snooping around.

"Everyone okay?" Natsu said.

"we'll live" Carla spoke.

"I'm fine aswell thanks for the landing Natsu-Sama" Seilah voiced standing next to wardrobe, as Natsu had landed on his face with Seilah crashing down on him.

"Yeah don't mention it" Natsu smirked, after awhile everyone except Natsu changed but Seilah just wore a cloak with a hood and Natsu looked with elation.

"Hey look it's Fairy Tail" Natsu pointed they all came over sure enough they saw a fairy tail sign next a tree like house.

"We found them" Wendy cheered _'Crash'_ she jumped and saw Natsu had jumped through the wall landing on his feet on the ground headed to the tree.

"Seriously?" Carla sweatdropped everyone else went out the door "He has a real problem about using doors" she muttered.

"Aye sir" Happy voiced, they group arrived from the door in the back, Natsu stopped in the doorway and grabbed them and dove under a table.

"W-" Wendy started before Natsu covered her mouth with a hand brought a finger to his lips.

"Something is not right" Natsu whispered, he then made a small fire dragon symbol in front of him and it made a disk of spiraling fire and reached in and focusing the inside of the tree house and to a opened chest grabbed something with his arm appearing through another circle and pulled something.

He pulled out a dark red cloth he wrapped the ends of his cloak around his middle and put the clothe around him put the hood up on his head.

"What is it?" Seilah asked

"This isn't our Fairy Tail" Natsu frowned the group looked and everyone was acting the exact opposite, Nab seemed to be a workaholic, Cana wasn't drinking but was drinking tea and wore a white dress and a weird hat, Gray was wearing too many clothes, and there was no Erza, Reedus wasn't round.

"He's right" Carla admitted.

"Every thing about them is Topsy-turvy" Natsu finished, then a coin size spider crawled across the back of his hand "DAAHH!" he hollower'ed with fright standing up with a start throwing the table to the side with a _'Crash!' _getting the odd Fairy Tail's attention with the Crash.

"Hey who let them in here?" A Gothic Lucy demanded.

"Nice going" Wendy, Carla and Seilah glowered at the Dragon Slayer for blowing their cover.

"Really Natsu still haven't gotten over your arachnophobia" Happy scowled.

"You know I hate spiders" Natsu snapped back.

"What are you lot doing sneaking around" Lucy approached them with a glare.

"My apologies we got lost and we're looking for directions to town" Natsu recovered first sitting down on a chair.

"Hmm" Lucy leaned closer "Natsu?" she frowned making Natsu just sighed and removed his hood.

"So much for a disguise" Natsu muttered.

"Why didn't you just say so you bonehead" Lucy smiled pulling him off the bench putting him in a headlock and giving him noogie, not liking the childish move decided to defend himself

"Sorry about this" Natsu spoke.

"You will be" Lucy tried to pound him on the head but Natsu grabbed looped a hand under her chin stood and tripping her foot with his stood and toppling her over on the ground and backed away, the Topsy-turvy Fairy Tail looked at this with shock.

"Did Natsu just throw Lucy off" Macao asked stunned.

"He did" Wakaba who wasn't smoking answered with a nod.

"Thats weird Natsu suddenly grew taller and muscular" Gray spoke with equal shock "He was that woman's height before" he pointed at Seilah "and now he's suddenly 6ft1 and looks like a Seasoned Decathlete" he said.

"Well he's dead" Cana gulped as Lucy got up with a death glare.

"Oh so you have some fight in you after all, I like that" Lucy purred with malicious intent and swung but Natsu stepped tilting his head away dodging the attack and stepped in and dropped and extending a leg tripping her legs and knocking her over, Lucy sprang back out and did a high roundhouse but Natsu stepped in and caught it under his arm stepped in and did a sweeping low kick to her ankle knocking her down on the floor.

"When did Dragion learn how to fight?" Gray gaped.

"Looks like he decided to grow a pair and grow a backbone and stopped being a wimp" Jet whispered lightly but Natsu heard him and snapped around.

"Who calling a wimp?" Natsu barked.

"Hey!, don't turn your back on me!" Lucy yelled grabbing Natsu by the shoulder turning him back around and punched him in the stomach hard, bad idea.

'_Thunk!' 'Crunch!'_ "Gftt!" Lucy grunted in pain and held her hand which had broken from Natsu's near completely invulnerable body "sunava- That isn't just a 8 pack under your cloak it's a solid granite table top" she stifled.

"Actually you have fragile bones" Natsu stated opening his cloak revealing he wasn't wearing a a granite table top.

Just then Seilah stopped Lucy from touching Her Natsu-Sama with a withering look "Don't touch my Mate" she snarled in a cold menacing voice "Now sit down and back off" she ordered using her **Macro** on Lucy which her body against her will walked to a table and sat down.

"Thank you Seilah" Natsu spoke.

"who let cats in here?" Droy said before paling "CATS!?" Jet and Droy yelled jumping back

"What are Exceeds doing here?" Cana said point out a umbrella at Carla and Happy, after awhile everyone calmed down.

"Welcome back Natsu" Mira said cheerily.

"Hey Mirajane" Natsu waved then Mira went back to work at the bar.

"I thought you called her just Mira?" Wendy whispered leaning in.

"Normally under normal circumstances but this isn't our Fairy Tail, Mirajane may look like the Mira I know but my instincts are telling me 'thats not my other mate'" Natsu whispered back but then heard someone approach from the upper levels "But I know that scent but thats impossible" he frowned smelling a familiar scent of Lilac perfume 'theres one person I knew who wore lilac perfume, and it ain't my Mira, My Mira wears wild berry with a hint of lavender and smells like dark chocolate' Natsu thought.

"Hey where were you, what happened, how are you so strong of a sudden?, where did you find those cats, what were you doing" Lucy #2 demanded "You better hope I like your answers" she warned getting too close to his face for his comfort.

"What are you going to do about it?" Natsu stated with a piercing look "You broke your hand when you picked a fight with me" he reminded gesturing with a hand at the tap wrapped around her right hand and wrist "and first and last warning personal space" he stated with a stern glare, placing a hand on her shoulder and turned pushed her away a few feet.

"You got lucky" Lucy said before springing at him

_'Boink'_ sounded as Lucy crashed on the floor front first cracking it as Natsu without much of a glance sent a short but heavy hammer fist to her head with a steamy lump on her head.

"Warned you" Natsu stated, Lucy rubbed her head and pushed her lump back in her head and stood up.

"Lucy are you picking on Natsu again?" A stern voice spoke up the group turned "you know better" he said

"It can't be" Happy whimpered.

"Hello Lisanna your back" Mirajane smiled at the younger sibling, Lisanna smiled at Natsu but lost it when, Natsu looked at her with a calculating gaze.

Natsu cleared his throat "welcome back Lisanna" Natsu smiled.

"Good to see your still alive after leaving town" Lisanna spoke, just then Natsu perked his head up as he heard something approaching from the distance.

"I sense danger coming from the distance" Natsu spoke.

"Crap it's the Fairy Hunter!" Max exclaimed.

"Levy get us out of here" Lucy # 2 ordered, Levy sat in a chair and clicked some buttons.

"It's coming in faster" Natsu frowned standing up "I'll catch up don't wait up" he frowned.

"Where are you going?" Macao # 2 frowned.

"Gunna say Hello" Natsu smirked before he got serious pulling the hood back over his head and disappearing in a column of flames.

* * *

Natsu appeared outside the tree shaped building it disappeared in flash of light and minutes later a figure appeared on a flying bear dragon thing.

"You there what did you do to the house?" the figure demanded in a familiar voice,

Natsu frowned "Erza?" he raised a brow but this Erza didn't have his mate mark on her, and he sense her as a threat and stood in a ready stance.

"Talk or else" Erza # 2 threatened.

Natsu just gestured with a finger as a 'Bring it' motion making her growl, The bear thing charged fast but Natsu met it as he ran forward and stopped in it's tracks with his arms throwing second Erza off of it.

"Beat it" Natsu spoke to the thing pulling back a fist and engulfed it with bright orange fire sending a heavy rightcross towards it **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** he yelled slamming the attack in its chest stepping into it, sending it flying back and crashing through trees 50 yards away with the trees falling down in burnt trees and turned to Erza who got up.

"So your a Dragon Slayer" Erza #2 grabbed her weapon.

"Whats it to you?" Natsu frowned standing ready.

"Faust will be pleased as I Bring him a Dragon Slayer" Erza gripped her weapon it glowed.

"I like to see you try" Natsu frowned, the second Erza charged fast but Natsu moved to the side avoiding the weapon and turned sent a kick to her back sending her crashing face first in a tree "whoever you are" he finished.

"Right my name is Erza Knightwalker Captain of the Royal Second Warfare unit" Knightwalker introduced and charged a burst of speed got Natsu side stepped a thrust of her spear and grabbed it under his arm and and hand stopping it in a instant.

"I'm The Salamander, The Prince of All Fire Dragons" Natsu smirked before planting a solid frontal kick to her stomach knocking her back through a tree and blurred over, Nightwalker sprang back up and swung with her spear Natsu ducked under and barreled rolled over another swing and jumped over another swing, then caught the spear with his bear hands, then prancing her arm to the side and stepping in slammed his forehead into her face, then slammed a body punch in her stomach and uppercut in her ribs, then stepped under her and threw her over his shoulder.

Knightwalker then changed her spear into a four sided spear that launched a beam of magic at Natsu who thrusted out a fist **"Fire Dragon Flaming Fist!"** he called a stream of flames came from his fist colliding with her beam canceling it out, Knightwalker jumped away as the stream of flames collided with the Forrest setting the 100 feet on fire blacking the trees.

Knightwalker looked but Natsu disappeared but her appeared grabbing her arm then supporting his grabbing arm **"Fire Dragon Grip Strike!"** he yelled a pointblank discharge of explosive flames blowing her back.

"You may not be the red head I know but I'll say this your strong just like her" Natsu admitted "But there's is something off" as he looked at her disarmed spear "You can't use magic without your toy" he stated stern.

"I still can do this!" Knightwalker yelled sprang back forward slightly roasted and singed from the blast of fire, and threw fast kick at Natsu who blocked it with his arm and moved deflecting a punch and blocking another Kick with his knee before sending a front kick to her lower stomach shifting his foot slammed a roundhouse in her side then sent a rearkick in her stomach knocking her back.

"Here since I'm a considerate person" Natsu stated lifting glowing red-orange hand the Spear lifted off the ground with tube of fire on the shaft and tossed it over to Knightwalker who picked it up with a snarl and scent a Blast at him but Natsu just swatted it with a flaming strike which it burnt away and pulling back a fist surging and circulating with bright orange fire **"Fire Dragon Demolition Fist!"** he yelled throwing out a fist and fire Dragon Symbol appeared and a huge fist made of pure fire came barreling out a fast speed flying out and hitting Knightwalker and blowing her back somewhere causing a lot of damage to the Forest and knocked her 100 yards away with a burnt and flaming section in the Forest as some trees fell down in flames.

Then Natsu sniffed the air and puffed away in column of Fire, Erza Knightwalker came slamming on a hill leaving a trench several yards back next to a blond pink armor wearing guy.

"I didn't know you could fly without your flying Bear lizard" He chuckled.

"I didn't fly I was blasted back" Knightwalker snarled standing up "I think it was Dragion" she hissed.

"Don't you think he's too much of a coward to fight" The man said.

"Well who ever it was Sugarboy, he had some serious Fire power" Knightwalker gritted her spear.

" So a Big Man is roaming Edolas and not afraid to fight back, against people who try to attack him" Sugarboy he finished with a chuckle.

"Your walking On very thin ice" Knightwalker threatened in a angry voice, sore and in foul mode about a Captain of the Second** Royal Warfare Unit **got her ass kicked by some type of Fire wizard.

"Did he give a name?" Sugarboy asked curious.

"he said it was _"The Salamander The Prince of All Fire Dragons"_" Knightwalker frowned.

"Interesting title" Sugarboy smirked.

"Well it definitely isn't Dragion" Knightwalker gripped her spear


	54. Chapter 54 Faust goes Down

With Seilah, Wendy, Carla and Happy and Edolas Fairy Tail the transported to another hiding place. once they were there So Carla, Happy, Wendy and Seilah explained whats going on.

"So your from another dominion and there's a Fairy Tail there and your from that Fairy Tail?" Edolas Macao spoke.

"Aye Sir" Happy replied.

"And Erza's your friend" Edolas Macao stated.

"You sound surprised" Wendy spoke

"You'd be to thats a pretty tall tale" Edolas Max answered.

"What about your World's Natsu, whats he like?" Edolas Droy asked.

"well there's alot to describe him" Carla frowned "But he has a great deal of courage" she sighed.

"He's strong, brave, loyal, driven, serious, fierce and wise" Seilah smiled "and he risked everything when he gave me a chance when no one would give it, if it was anyone else they wouldn't hesitate they would try to kill me" she smiled with love at the memory, a memory she will always remember and cherish, he found her and gave her a chance and chose to be her friend, gave her a better life and now he was her mate.

"why would people try to kill a woman like you" Edolas Max winked, turns out this Max was a perv.

"Well I'm not actually human, I'm a Etherious, a demoness" Seilah answered, their eyes widened with shock "Yeah, at first he fought with the intent of killing me and the other demoness" she frowned remembering Kyoka's betrayal

"Natsu-San fought two Demon's?" Wendy asked shocked, just one was bad enough in the situation, but two.

"Indeed, but then _Kyoka_" Seilah spat out the name with venom "Stabbed me in the back, literally, and Natsu attacked her and saved me and together we defeated that demon" she smirked "Then he offered me friendship and brought me to his Guild and asked his Fairy Tail to give me a chance" she smiled with a blush.

"Hmm, that definitely isn't the Natsu we know, he's scared of he's own shadow and everything" Edolas Macao stated.

"Someone say my name?" A voice making them all jump they turned and saw Earthland Natsu standing there with arms crossed.

"He survived after confronting The Fairy Hunter" Edolas Cana stated stunned.

"She was impressive but nothing compared to My Erza" Natsu stated "I could hear everything at a distance, so my friends and mate told you already" "that will save time" he added.

"yeah everything up to the King of Edolas steals the power for himself, only gives it to his troops" Edolas Elfman explained.

"You mean the power he stole from our world" Natsu stated with a emotionless gaze "He has no right to take it, so I'll take it back if I have to" he frowned with hard as stone expression.

"I would be careful where you say that he's Dangerous" Edolas Jet warned.

"So Am I" Natsu stated to everyone's shock, his sclera turned black, the eyes turned a glowing crimson with a dark red around the inside of the iris and a red- orange slit and let a small fraction of his magic power flare making the whole base shake to the top to the foundation, then cracks appeared out from his feet and spread'ed out around him and he had a red aura around him and everyone saw, a mirage of a dragon Behind him (insert Igneel's image) and let the magic power dissipate and the shaking to stop and he blinked and he's eyes were back to normal.

"You have admirable courage but that's suicide to go after the King" Edolas Lucy stated.

"I'd stay away from the Kingdom if I were you guys and just go to your world" Edolas Droy stated, Natsu just frowned.

"Fat chance, I ain't afraid of your sorry excuse for a King" Natsu stated with a determined and unyielding flame blazing in his eyes, making Edolas Fairy Tail make surprised noises "And I'm not going anywhere without my friends, that I promise but I like to see you them try and stop me" he narrowed his eyes, the Edolas had comical expressions awed and stunned gazes, Edolas Lisanna who was having a sad blank expression slid away unnoticed but Natsu looked at her retreating form with a calculating frown.

* * *

at the Royal Palace of Edolas

other Captains of the Warfare units, Hughes, Sugarboy, Erza Knightwalker were chatting.

"Look at them under the mercy of our King" Hughes stated.

"Well Knightwalker word is you got tossed around by a newcomer" a cackling voice spoke, it was the chief of staff of Castle.

"I assure you it won't happen again, I underestimated him is all" Knightwalker spoke stoically.

"Good because if word of this gets out to the Royal City, you would mocked on how the Captain of the Second Warfare Unit got defeated" the man chuckled it a gritting laugh.

"I heard enough of your laugh Byro" a low deep voice spoke coming up, it was Pantherlily Captain of the First Magic Warfare Unit who had a scowl on his face "It grates my ears and nears, it's like nails on chalk board" he gritted.

"Pantherlily" Knightwalker announced with respect.

"Whats your deal, you waltz around the castle like you own the place well guess what, you don't" Hughes frowned.

"You'd be best to mind your tongue" Pantherlily glared at him.

"you seem to be in a fowl mood this morning" Sugarboy spoke in suave manner Pantherlily just growled and walked away, Coco came up and up to Knightwalker "Faust wants to see you" she spoke.

* * *

later after walking Natsu, Happy, Seilah, Wendy and Carla made it in town, the group was approached by Edolas Lucy who wanted to learn more.

the group was seating around a table and talking, just then a waiter brought Natsu large coffee cup of tea and left the pot Natsu gave him some coins. Wendy explained the issue while Natsu drank and spat it out.

"hot tea they said, more like stone cold tea is a better title, wouldn't mind it after a sweaty workout" Natsu frowned, just then after awhile Wendy, Edolas Lucy, Seilah, Carla and Happy all left for the restroom with Edolas Lucy showing them where it was, Edolas Soldier arrived and saw Natsu drinking his tea and shrugged walked away meeting Edolas Lucy and the others.

"Oh morning sir" Wendy state politely.

"are you guys around here?" he asked.

"Uh no, we just arrived last night" Happy stated, behind them at a distance Natsu looked around them to see everyone was watching everyone was doing their own thing.

"I see hopefully you enjoy the festival at noon" the Soldier stated then looked at Natsu and his eyes widened with shock when Natsu had a steaming cup of hot tea and it wasn't steaming before, then placed a hand on the pot and a few seconds later, it whistled as it heated up and Natsu just smirked, the Soldier looked at him with a suspicious glare "Enjoy your visit" he stated before leaving.

the others returned to Natsu, Carla looked back at the Soldier who looked back at Natsu who was drinking the know hot tea with suspicious narrowed eyes and disappeared, Edolas Lucy caught on the Soldier was reacting to and slapped Natsu's tea cup out of his hand and on the ground.

"Hey!, the Hell?" Natsu glared.

"What are you doing using your magic to heat your tea up?" Carla hissed through her teeth, it was apparent Natsu was channeling a fraction of magic into his hand and raising the temperature of his hand, as the heat from his magic made the tea heat up "from someone who talks with sage advise and speaks with wisdom, that was a pretty stupid move" she scolded.

"Oh chill he doesn't have enough proof, I heated it up" Natsu replied "I mean it's not like I did this" he stated looking around at a hanging candle on a wall and two soldiers bullying a elderly couple, Natsu then snapped his fingers and the candle grew larger and tendrils of fires struck them knocking them out.

"Hey there they are!" a voice shouted they group turned and saw the Soldier returned with a whole platoon who were carrying staff like weapons with a blade on the tip.

"Great" Edolas Lucy muttered.

"Relax I'll handle this" Natsu stated "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked in a normal voice, calm, respectfully and sincere.

"We were told you used magic" a Soldier spoke.

"the only magic I know it is the magical sensation of good old hot tea, help yourselves take the edge off" Natsu offered.

"Don't play dumb I saw you snap your fingers and that candle acted up" The Soldier who approached them earlier said.

"Oh right you must be talking about, the youngman that went around that corner" Natsu pointed "I just so happened to be snapping my fingers when he made the candle to malfunction" he explained.

"Oh well sorry for bothering you sir" a soldier spoke up as they left to the corner Natsu pointed to.

"simpleton's" Natsu muttered under his breath with a smirk.

"Huh very nice" Carla nodded.

"Now we just have to keep cool" Natsu sat back down just then some cottonwood with a natural breeze moved in front of Wendy's nose as she sniffed the air.

"Ah a ha choo" Wendy sneezed but Natsu reacting quickly reached out and covered her mouth muffling the sneeze and strands of air escaped around his hand not wanting Wendy to sneeze a huge blast of air, Natsu wiggled his nose as a cottonwood flew up his nose as he inhaled with relief.

"ACHOOO!" Natsu sneeze as a large jet of bright orange fire blew out of his mouth burning a huge hole in a buildings wall, the Soldiers looked at the Direction where the fire came from and some vendor's pointed at Natsu.

"achoo" Natsu sneezed out another smaller sneeze but a small stream of fire escaped his lips, he then covered one nostril and blew and a cottonwood seed puff came out of his nose.

"Your Fairy Tail mages aren't you!" a soldier demanded.

"I tried telling you" the soldier who came up to them pointed.

"Oh well jigs up" Natsu smirked predatorily, then threw off his over coat and untied his letting it fell to his mid-ankles, sensing how the didn't magic is except their staffs, he didn't want to hurt them too badly, then lighting a fist with intense bright-orange fire to his groups surprise they turned into a pretty violet color.

"Ooh pretty" a soldier sneered.

"They don't feel as hot as his normal flames but still hot" Wendy observed.

"a solution if I face a low level dark mage but don't went to gravely hurt them, I willed my flames to be less harmful to low level threats, I conjured these flames" Natsu winked.

"His **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** must've grown too strong and dangerous, if it was too deadly for low class problems" Happy whispered to Carla.

"It would appear so" Carla agreed with a whisper.

"to put it bluntly it did" Natsu replied overhearing them "Watch and see what these pretty flames can do" he grinned with a feral grin, as he stepped forward

"You coming with us, now lets go or are we coming over there and making you?" the first Soldier frowned.

"Come and get some" Natsu smirked singling a finger as a 'Bring it' motion.

"Get him!" the first ordered, a few charged but.

**"Fire Fist!"** Natsu yelled throwing out a flaming violet fist and a ball of fire came out at high velocity and hit one in the stomach knocking one over with the whole front of his uniform burnt off and singed skin, then placed his hands together making a medium orb of fire, then moved his arms in an arc **"Fire Sphere!"** he yelled throwing out his arms and the orb barreled into him, engulfing the soldier in sphere of flames before it imploded.

Natsu swept an arm **"Fire Wave!"** a large wave of flames swept several wall slamming them into a wall burnt and out, he ducked under a staff and slammed a fist in the soldiers stomach and then jaw knocking him down **"Fire Blast!"** he called throwing out his hands and a stream of violet fire came from them collided with two knocked them back, stood in a horse stand threw his arms to the sides, as another blast came from his hands hitting two more on the side of him **"Fire Plum!"** as he made a noise as he was doing a spit take a medium size Plum of violet fire came from his lips barreled into a cluster of Soldiers who blocked the attack with shields but it was a distracting he slammed to burning violet hands on the ground **"Fire Spectacle!"** as small trails of fire came from his hands traveled to the group and a large eruption of clouds of violet flames that blew them up and to the sides roasted and out.

one came with a staff from behind but Natsu was aware, he moved his arms gracefully and a 3ft and 2 inch strand of fire circled around his arms he snapped around **"Fire Whip!"** he shouted snapping the fire at the staff at the top of the staff's with a loud _'Crack'_ blade then staff cracked to pieces starting from the tip of the blade to butt of the staff where it crumbled to pieces **"Fire Burst!"** he stuck out a palm out and a ball of fire slammed into the soldiers chest blowing him back with a medium burst of flames, Natsu lighted both fists with violet fire **"Fire Fists!"** he yelled struck one in the helmet with a strong but small discharge of flames that broke his helmet and knocked the soldier back, then stood in a stance punched the air with a rightcross and left jab as a fire ball barreled into two more knocked them back.

Seilah then decked one in the jaw wanting to join the fun activating her **Macro Curse** "Fight and knock your allies out" she commanded and some soldiers attacked their own, when it was a few more left "knock yourselves out" she spoke and the three slammed them selves hard they could into a wall knocking them-self's out the Soldier that came were all down and out.

"Lets get out of here they'll be more" Edolas Lucy scowled.

"Wendy Roar as hard as you can to the side" Natsu ordered.

**"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"** Wendy shouted roaring the side as much as she could

**"Fire Molding: Solid Barrier!"** Natsu called and sent a large strand of bright orange fire and it made a huge wall of thick fire in front of the roar which bounced back at them and blew them off their feet miles away as they left the wall of flames puffed away.

* * *

They group crashed into a the roof of a building "smart plan" Carla wiped her dress off of dust.

"Thats what human's call it, a quick get away" Seilah stood up smoothed her Kimono out, they group left and met up with. later the group left and met up with earth-land Lucy, night had falling and the group shacked up in a apartment and were resting.

Seilah was reading in a chair, Wendy, Carla were looking at the map of Edolas and Happy of course was eating a fish he picked from his bag and Natsu was sitting on a table in the dining room meditating, both Lucy's went to take a shower.

"hey this is nuts" Edolas Lucy announced as both Lucy's were in towels "she is just like me, we even have the same butt freckles in the same place and amount" she smirked.

"I don't have freckles anywhere" Luck snapped.

"did you forget Natsu is in the room scary lucy?" Wendy frowned.

"I don't actually care and besides, your friend is napping on the table" Edolas Lucy pointed, the group looked and saw Natsu meditating again, then his outline of his body glow a red-orange light and he hovered 3 inches above the table, then the objects in the room, the chair the couch, coffee table the same red-orange light appeared around the furniture and Natsu inhaled and exhaled hovering higher to 3 ft over the table and to their shock they suddenly hovered three inches off the floor and stopped to 5 inches.

"Hey what the-?" Seilah spoke grabbing the edges of her chair.

"Whats happening" Wendy said alarmed at the zero gravity effect clenching on the couch.

"It's the Fire Breather, he's doing something that makes things float around" Carla frowned holding on to the coffee table she was on at Natsu.

"Wake up!" Edolas and Earth-land Lucy snapped both throwing a hair brush at him, but the projectiles bounced off a sphere of fire around him but the fire wasn't burning anything, around Natsu, just then a red-orange light appeared around the people and cat in the room and with a surprised grunt the group floated up off of their respectful seats.

"Hey I'm flying without wings" Happy gaped "Through mediation and focus he can project his aura like a barrier, can also manipulate his fire around an object, he can make the object hover at first he started with rocks and stone, he must've kept practicing to the point he can make large things such as a couch" he said "but to do it to multiple large furniture is incredible, it tells a lot about his mental capabilities, focus, and concentration" he told them.

"as impressive as it is can you tell him to put us and the furniture back down" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Only he can do that" Happy sighed.

with Natsu he was mediating above the table when a sound reached his ear, it sounded like marching "Royal soldiers!" He opened his eyes as the glowing stopped "uh oh" he said looking at the float objects and people, then looked and saw he was hovering over the dining table, they all fell on the floor with a _'thump' Oof!' __Crunch!" _sounded as the people fall on the floor and the table Natsu fell back on was broken, not liking Natsu's body falling on top of it.

"Sorry about that Royal soldiers are patrolling the street" Natsu grinned rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"for now one warn us before you pick us up" Seilah shook her head with slight chuckle.

"My mistake but royal soldiers are marching around by our apartment" Natsu pointed "we should turn night for the night" he said then gesturing with a hand and the candles lighting the room were snuffed out.

* * *

The next morning "Are you SERIOUS RIGHT NOW, THE OTHER ME IS SO RUDE!" Wendy, Happy, Carla were rudely woken up do to Lucy Heartfilia screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Your energetic today" Happy said sarcastically.

"Whats wrong with you?" Carla said with half lid eyes.

"Lil miss me left in the middle of the night" Lucy snapped.

"I know so stop your hollering" a new voice spoke revealing Natsu who looked annoyed at being woken up and Seilah mumbling under her breath that wasn't very nice as she rubbed her eyes with a hand.

"How did you know?" Lucy demanded.

"simple I stayed alert going to sleep so I was aware of what was going on around me" Natsu replied "Dragon slayer rule #1 always stay alert even when sleeping" he stated "Lets wash up and get moving"

later the group left and after meeting Natsu's Edolas counterpart Natsu Dragion, who turns out was a coward outside of his car and was scared of everything even was scared of Natsu Dragneel, but Dragion got the group to the edge of the Royal City when they arrived on the outskirts of the City Natsu exhaled.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I'm embarrassed with myself" Natsu frowned.

"He definitely was nothing like you Natsu-Sama, he was more snarky If he had said more or if sitting in that car another minute I would've smacked him" Seilah frowned.

"Well before I changed I was pretty snarky" Natsu scratched his head sheepishly "Kinda embarrassing I was shorter than you and him" he stated, then they arrived in a part of town crowded with hundreds of people but easy to hide in among them.

"its really crowded in here" Happy spoke.

"maybe it's a festival" Lucy shrugged.

"No their too cheerful for that" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Natsu-kun is right they are drawn to something" Seilah scowled.

"he hasn't been wrong about things s-" Lucy started before Natsu stopped dead in his tracks as she bumped nose first in his back she rubbed it "Hey It's getting annoying when you just hit your breaks with no warning" she frowned.

"Maybe you should pay attention to people ahead of you" Seilah defended "now what is it Natsu-Sa-" she trailed off with shock at a massive blue lacrima in the middle of the town.

"that is a huge lacrima" Happy said worriedly.

"look closely a hunks missing" Carla explained, just then Faust came on a high walk way.

"Greetings citizens of the Royal city we have produced the magic from the gods, they have answered our prayers!" Faust announced.

"Bullcrap you broke in and stole it from our world!" Happy barked from his spot.

"Control yourself" Carla scolded.

"our friends are in there" Natsu frowned darkly

"We will protect it with our lives!" Faust cheered he swung his staff with two blades on the top striking the lacrima breaking a piece which fell in front of Natsu, who became enraged at the sight.

**_"Long live Faust!"_** the crowd chanted with Faust laughing like a mad man.

the people cheering from Natsu's friends in the lacrima and the crazy king made his blood boil, he took a threatening step forward towards the barricade, Lucy placed her hands on his chest trying to stop him.

"Get off" Natsu gritted brushing past her as a hand was starting to shimmer with flames which turned crimson, then Seilah's hand slipped interlocked with his

"Don't too many people around" Seilah told him

"He have to get them out of there" Natsu eyes ablaze with flames.

"We will just wait" Seilah pleaded with a shaky voice as her grip tightened, the building flames in his hands faded away and Natsu gave her a comforting hug burying her head in his chest, Natsu then rubbed the back of her back and head, then pulled Wendy who was tearing up in a hug to join them, who immediately wrapped her arms around their lower backs as Natsu and Seilah wrapped a arm around her.

* * *

Later they were back in their apartment gloomy group aside from Natsu who was sitting on a chair in the darken kitchen brooding "that tears it I'm going to clear my head" Natsu stated in a low tone and stormed out of the hotel.

"should we stop him" Lucy wondered.

"Pfft like we could do that" Happy snorted.

"let him cool down" Carla waved it off, Natsu walked into a alley closed his eyes _"With the Great blazing Fires of the pits of eternal punishment and the powers of Hell, flow through me and open the gate of the dominion plains of damnation " _he chanted and Hellfire appeared around his body and increased as his magic power skyrocketed, a Hell Dragon circle appeared and opened up like whirlpool and he jumped in and it vanished.

seconds later he appeared in Hell one of his four domains, it was filled with near endless seas and oceans of hellfire, even went down the walls like lava and blackened rock and smell of brimstone, it was so hot that if your weren't a fire Dragon slayer the heat of the intense flames would turn you into ashes in seconds, luckily Natsu he was, he seethed with his inner fire blazing hotter than the flames of the deepest pit, he then stuck his hands into the flames near him and pulled out a large amount and ate them.

"I need to hit something" Natsu bared his teeth, as his words was awarded Natsu felt a disturbance in a field on level 4, people when they hear 9 Levels of Hell you think level 4 is impressive because 1 to 9, but the levels go down 9 to 0 the lower it gets the hotter, larger, deeper and more intense the flames get, so 4 is a low number since Natsu was alone and still the Fire Dragon Prince he can only go 9 to 5 but still able to go half way is impressive for a Prince of Hell.

_"Hear my call and allow me to cross over to the 4th level of Hell, transport me to the Fields of Punishment"_ Natsu chanted soon a pillar of hell fire came down around him and when it stopped, Natsu gone.

_**location: level # 4 of hell**_

a land filled with a blackened and scorching sand with the Flames of Hell all around, with large pits filled with sinners souls trapped in unforgiving flames of Hell

A group of huge, gray leathery hide and blackened fur matted with soot and ash ugly monsters of Hell called Revenants: Revenants are souls of the wicked who was gone mad in Hell so tormented for their sins the rest of spirit snuffs out and they change in a less than human thing the further maddened by their sins the bigger and nastier they get and they are really strong, they also have the ability to corrupt the more docile sinners.

7 in total of Revenants were tearing across the field over to reach the pits, and number of responsibility as the Prince and King of Hell is to stop them, a pillar of Hellfire appeared 50 yards from them revealing, speak of the Devil the Prince of Hell Natsu himself had arrived.

The Revenants stopped seeing one of their jailers "I'm not exactly in a very pleasant mood, so only warning, back off" Natsu stated in a low dark voice.

The spit fire and brimstone like saliva as a _"Screw that"_ "Very well" Natsu narrowed his eyes and charged forward at a blinding speed with them charging towards, Natsu covered his fist in Hellfire, he swiped his arm to the side and wave of flames knocked them down as the flames singed them and one got up and swung with everything it was worth which would kill a normal human or mage, but Natsu was not The Prince Of All Fire Dragon's for nothing and raised a arm bracing himself and blocked it with a arm, then he ducked under a swing side stepped a third and grabbed the wrist pulled him forward he used the large arm for leverage and vaulted up with a foot covered in Hellfire **"Hell Dragon Burning Claw!"** he roared slamming a roundhouse in it's jaw knocking it back several yards away with a concussive impact **"Hell Dragon Elbow Strike!"** he called slamming a elbow covered in Hellfire in another's jaw scorching it's skin and shattering it's jaw **"Dragon Slayer Combat style: technique # 3 Hell Dragon Blazing Fists!"** he yelled as both fist were covered in flames, slammed the first punch in the seconds ribs doubling it over as it was set on fire and second to its mouth **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** he barked as a jet of Red-orange flames erupted from his elbow turbo charging his third **Blazing Fist** in it's stomach sending his arm right through and the force knocked it back 100 feet and the second turned into fur and ash, defeated.

Natsu ducked over as another tried to hit him from behind and slammed a rearkick in it's stomach turned back with his fingers firm and ridged and covered in flames

**"Hell Dragon Melting Talon's!"** he called sending the attack across it's lower stomach with slashing movement melting a large section across it's stomach, followed by a three punch combo a right uppercut to the ribs a rightcross to the side, a jab to the face with hard and swift punches, without fire but still had a lot of impact and damage as the hits broke and cracked bones, and a broken nose **"Hell Dragon Exploding Knee!"** with a knee covered in crimson fire slammed it in his ribs doubling him over with his whole left leg in Hellfire **"Hell Dragon Tail Swipe!"** sending a spinning hookkick across it's jaw sending it flying away

With both feet to his shins were circulating and surging with Hellfire charged forward in a blinding speed, he spun **"Hell Dragon Spinning Claw's"** he yelled jumping to the first one spun low took one off it's feet and landed the flaming kicks such as Tornado Kicks, crescent's, roundhouses and hookkick too quick to see to each one knocking them back 30 yards, he dropped down with his hands covered in thick amount of hellfire **"Hell Molding: Infernal Spike!"** He roared slamming his hands on the ground the flames traveled over to the Revenant's and impaled them with spikes of crimson fire before the Spike erupted in a pillar of Hellfire as they turned to ash.

He turned to the last one from earlier getting up who was charging back with a limp **"Hell Dragon Burning Trail"** he spoke and he turned in a streak of crimson fire and blitzed at the last Revenant and appeared several feet from it **"Hell Dragon's Blazing Comet!"** he dashed and spun at a fast speed with his body covered in Hellfire as he spun the flames thickened and coated around him from him in a big comet of flames and he slammed into the creature as he grabbed the revenant spun around to and was covered in hellfire and was drove in the ground as rolled around and thrown away and Natsu appeared as he got back on his feet, then the flames covering the creature exploded with a large fire storm before fading away revealing a brunt and blackened revenant on it's knees **"Hell Molding: Fire Reaper's Scythe!" **he stated lunging with his hands engulfed with flames he puled them apart and grim reaper like scythe made with Hell flames stepped past and sent a blazing slash across it's stomach turning it to ash as the attack struck.

Natsu looked and saw no more and felt a tad more better, because was about ready to kill Faust right there and then but he cleared his head and decided to let Jellal # 2 to deal with him, the scythe turned into fire and snuffed away and Natsu chanted some words and left Hell.

* * *

Natsu appeared back from rising from another Hell Dragon symbol circle and got back to the hotel

Natsu went back in the room

"Are you crazy!" Carla scolded throwing a grape at his head but Natsu side stepped tilting his head to the side missing him "What did we agree on, low profile" she said.

"I did" Natsu frowned.

"Really because we felt a huge output of magic power" Lucy stated with her hands on her hips.

"Okay I went to blow off some steam in Hell before I killed somebody, and don't worry not any of you I like you too much for that" Natsu crossed his arms

"How did you end up in Hell?" Seilah raised a brow.

"You do realize my title is more than the 'Prince of All Fire Dragon's' I'm also the Prince of Hell, Purgatory, Azuriana, and Fire Ozarkan Lands" Natsu reminded.

"Hell sounds scary" Wendy whimpered.

"It was scary as Hell my first visit there but I got use to it" Natsu stated "There was things in my realms I saw first, part of my Training was to actually do my job as a test run" he explained "Let's say I have seen Shit that will turn you white" he stated _'Bonk'_ as Seilah swatted Natsu on the back of his head with a book in her hand.

"No offense Babe" Natsu stated with a sheepishly grin looking at her.

"No not the White comment" Seilah stated "you just swore in front of a kid" she pointed.

"Pardon my French" Natsu spoke looking at Wendy Just then His ears picked up, he went quiet turning his hearing to the Max as his ears elongated upwards and got pointy.

"Whoa your ears!" Wendy yelled from the side making Natsu covering his left ear and wince "Sorry" she blushed

"Quiet I'm listening" Natsu replied.

_"Tonight I'll use my Lacrima's magic energy for the Dorma Anim and unleash it and rule Edolas and all will bow or die"_ Faust cackled _"Now Captains the time to act is now"_ he stated _"are you ready!?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Lets conquer"_

_"Lets go!"_

"Uh Carla what plan have you come up with?" Natsu frowned as his ears changed back to normal.

"Nothing yet why" Carla asked.

"Because their plan is already in motion" Natsu scowled "forget about this low profile crap, I'm storming the castle and taking down that sorry excuse for a King" he said headed to the door which opened up.

"Hope you don't mind sharing" a figure spoke as four people walked in, it was Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel and Mystogan walked in.

"How did you get out of that crystal?" Wendy asked wide eyed.

"You can thank Gajeel" Erza smiled.

"me and the other me staged a escape" Gajeel smirked "I also beat some sense into one of the Captains" he smirked "Alright thats your cue" a big brawny humanoid like panther with green knee length shorts and light orange belt like sash.

Natsu immediately went on defense seeing a captain of the Royal army and lit his hands on fire "Chill I'm not here to start a fight but I went to help" the large humanoid Panther stated "I'm Pantherlily" he stated.

"I'm Seilah"

"Wendy"

"Carla"

"Happy the Cat"

Natsu frowned looked at Pantherlily a cold calculating gaze "I'm Salamander" he said

"So your the one who knocked down Knightwalker" Pantherlily pointed "She said you didn't talk much" he stated.

"Don't take it personally he doesn't give his real name to people he first met" Seilah spoke.

"Not the trusting type to people he just met" Pantherlily "A wise policy" he nodded with respect.

"Now what is this about" Natsu replied.

"Annnd he likes to get right to the point" Gray noted, Pantherlily explained he was from Extalia a place of Exceeds, which the Queen exiled him for bringing Mystogan as a baby and refusing to kill him, was embittered for years about his kind he joined Faust unknowingly he was going to use the power he stole to destroy the Exceeds. Lily then explained about the Dorma Anim how it uses magic from Dragon Slayers causing Natsu to growl at another fake dragon but it also has another source if it doesn't have the magic from Dragon Slayers a power Lacrima.

"And I know what you do to people that put a bad light on a dragon for power and greed Salamander but" Mystogan stated.

"I mulled over about the king and decided to let you deal with him" Natsu replied.

"Oh good" Mystogan nodded with approval .

"although can't say I won't take him down for what he has done" Natsu stated firmly.

"I know I'll allow it" Jellal#2 /Mystogan granted.

"Good now lets go they are on the move" Natsu stated _'smash!'_ sounded as Natsu jumped out the widow breaking the glass and landed on the street from 2 stories up leaving a bunch people in the room sweatdropping

"well he's enthusiastic" Lily muttered.

"Oi Salamander your not taking all the glory" Gajeel yelled as he jumped out the window to.

"I don't care about trivial things like that!" Natsu yelled back from outside the building.

"Hey wait for us jerks!" Gray stated with his hands starting a ice spell and starting to jump out the window to 'Thunk!' sounded as Erza smacked him on the floor.

"Leave like a normal person" Erza frowned.

"what about your mate, he jumped out the window" Gray complained.'

"Are you arguing with me" Erza stated with a familiar menacing tone

"No Ma'am" Gray stated before running out the door.

"Anyone else wants to jump?" Erza stated.

"You never said flying" Seilah stated flying out the window.

* * *

Natsu was charging towards the castle at full speed he reached the Castle in 3 seconds "RAAHH!" Natsu roared stepping 5 feet from the barrier and thrusting out a fist a a huge blast of bright orange fire erupted out slamming into the barrier and blowing it up in a huge blast of fire sending soldiers and chunks flying.

He charged through the smoke and dust as cover and used **Vanishing Flame **to disappear.

"Where he go?" a Soldier as a group of soldiers looked around.

"Heads up" a voice called, they looked and saw Natsu above them with a huge ball of fire **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** he yelled throwing the giant ball of flames down on them blowing them away with it also shaking the area, he then dive bombed another group **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** he yelled as a large stream from both arms slammed into them blowing them away singed and out, they other's followed behind him knocking down any soldier in the way.

**"Fire Dragon Demolition Fist!"** Natsu said stepping in front of the big double doors throwing out a fist and a huge fist of pure fire came out from a **fire dragon symbol** striking the doors blowing them into pieces and sending soldiers flying as it barreled through them before striking the wall as a explosion shook the castle.

"Stop him!" A soldier spoke only to receive a blazing elbow in his helmet the force knocked him back into his buddies knocking them down, before 2 dozen flew into the walls with smoking fist marks over their bodies with punches too fast to see as Natsu appeared past them.

Faust was in his throne room when a explosion rocked his castle, a few group of soldiers left were thrown across the room when a huge outburst of bright orange flames blew the doors and parts of the wall out to chunks, revealing a furious looking Natsu Dragneel.

"Are you insane you storm in and confront me?" Faust demanded.

"I know about your plan my friends will keep your buddies busy, so it's you and me" Natsu stated with a hard as stone expression "Your poor reign ends tonight" he said narrowing his eyes.

"I admire your courage but you have met your fate" Faust said, then a mechanical metallic dragon came from under him and he climbed "If you excuse me I have a city to conquer" he said as the Dorma Anim took off.

"I don't think so" Natsu narrowed his eyes and crouched as flames circled around his feet and he took off at a blazing speed **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist Booster!"** he yelled as he placed his two fists at his sides which were engulfed in bright orange fire and took after the metal dragon faster, he blurred over the Dragon in a big arena covered in Red and black fire **"Purgatory Dragon Flaming Spiral!"** he yelled as he dropped feet first spinning so fast he made a tornado of Red and black flames and slammed on the back of the Dorma Anim the flames discharged through the section of the fake dragon and cracked as red and black fire burst from the cracks, Natsu then took off his cloak and cracked his knuckles.

Faust and Dorma Anim was drilled into the arena's floor with a earthshaking impact **"Fire Dragon's Molten Impact!"** Natsu yelled dove down with a thick amount of bright orange fire with red in leaking off his fist and forearm slamming it in the Dorma's jaw melting the metal from the heat of Natsu's flames sending it on a knee and unsteady followed by a blazing roundhouse to it's face **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** knocking it down with a **_'Crash!' _**

The Dorma got up and swung but Natsu stepped in and caught the frontclaw stopping it **"Fire Molding: Chainsaw!"** he roared bringing a arm along his side with fire engulfing it the flames form a large chain saw _'vroom', Fawsh'_ sound of a chainsaw buzzing as it cut and melted through the forearm jumped up **"Fire Molding: Pendulum Axe!"** as a blink of an eye the flames formed a chain attached to a pendulum axe blade swung a horizontal slash left and right across it's midsection **"Fire Molding: Duel Blades!"** said with both hands ablaze which made two swords 3ft long left a cross shape slash in it's chest, the heat of the weapons were so hot that melted right through the metal like a hot knife through butter.

Natsu then was surrounded by Red and Black fire on a drop of a coin **"Purgatory Dragon Flurried Talons"** he shouted with his lower legs covered in flames landing several hard flurry kicks the Dorma Anim's head denting the metal with his whole leg covered in red and black fire **"Purgatory Dragon Tail Swat!"** sending a spinning sidekick to it's chest, then had landing on it's chest he sent his fire engulfed hand on the metal whcih wrinkled from the grip and heat and ripped the metal off exposing it's vulnerable points the circuits with a fist covered in Bright Red-Orange fire **"Fire Dragon Quaking Breakdown Fist!"** Natsu roared plunging the attack through the circuits plate as fire spreaded through the inside as bursts of flames blew some of the metal off Then with his lower leg covered in a large amount of red and black fire **"Purgatory Dragon Reverberating Crashing Talon!"** slamming a snapping sidekick to it's midsection as his attack slammed through the middle and blew parts from the other side and blew it away slamming into the wall with ground shaking 'CRASH!' Natsu landed gracefully on the ground

Faust was shocked about many things from what he witness, Natsu changed between two different types of flames on the drop of a coin, his flames were hot enough to melt through the metal, strong enough to knock a gigantic metal mechanical dragon away or knocking it down, and on top of that this person was a Dragon Slayer.

"You think you won boy!?" Faust sneered then a lavender colored lacrima rose from the ground on a cobblestone stand and metal tubes connected in the ground and magical energy traveled to the Dorma Anim and the damage repaired and it was back on it's feet but as it took a step forward, a red bulb blared "WHAT!?, Critical Damage, systems unresponsive!" Faust as it stopped moving "This thing needs more power" he scowled.

**"Fire Dragon ROAARRR!"** Natsu yelled as a giant Tunnel of Bright Orange Fire barreled into the Dorma Anim blowing it away across the arena and smashing through the wall and 200 yards away before the breath attack stopped, the Dorma Anim metal armor and wings were completely melted into liquid molten metal, the Legs jumped over and landed on the Crystal and a huge magic energy rush traveled through it and powered up and repaired the damage 100%

"Now **Dorma Anim: Midnight Wrath! activate!**" Faust ordered and the Dorma turned dark gray with crimson lower limbs and ruby wings and with improved speed and power it charge closed the distance and swung, but no matter how much this thing power ups it was no match for the strength and might of Natsu Dragneel, Natsu caught it's fist with his hands rooting his feet in the ground and stopped it dead with a breeze blowing chunks of rock away.

"Your pathetic fake Dragon is nothing compared to a real dragon, it's nothing but a paper weight to me" Natsu glared as he gripped the fist tighter _'Groan'_ of metal and gears was heard crunching with a groan and a step to Faust shock he heaved the Dorma up and threw it over his shoulder on it's back with a yell of anger with a 'CLANG!'

Natsu then stepped to it's side squat'ed down and put his hands under it's side with a grunt and lifting his legs "hrrnn!" he stated he lifted the metal dragon over his head "RAGGH!" he roared with a step he threw the **Midnight Wrath **over him with a backdrop sending it flipping and on it's face **"Fire Molding: Volcano!"** he shouted as he slammed two thick fire engulfed hammer fists on the ground with such force it made a huge fissure on the ground 7 ft out as flames traveled under the Dorma before a huge volcano of fire covered the Dorma before erupting in a giant eruption of flames ejecting a scorched **Dorma: Midnight Wrath** out

** "Purgatory Dragon's Pinball Strike!"** Natsu roared charging forward at a blazing speed with flames covering him before thickened and the formed a large ball of Red and Black Fire swirling around it before jumping striking it under it's jaw before it drilled into many angles of the Dorma before the strike got faster as the ball turned into a blitzing streak as pieces of armor were broken off and groves melted along it's body before Natsu appeared over "HAAAGGGHHHA!" he roared as he flew down with bright bright red-orange flames circled around his fists and slammed it's chest as armor was shattered off of it and drove it on the ground with the speed and force of a fallen star it shattered the arena floor as it blew apart in chunks of rock and red-orange flames erupting out.

Before grabbing the expose chest with a hand **"Fire Dragon Grip Strike!"** he yelled supporting his arm with his hand before releasing a vast burst of destructive flames that blasted through the Dorma leaving a gaping hole in it's chest and middle, it suddenly warped on the Crystal and the damage was repaired.

"**Dorma Anim: Black Sky!"** Faust said frantically as the metal dragon turned black and lostit's wings but got taller then to giant hands made of pure fire attached to limbs of fire grabbed it's ankles and dragged it off the crystal Faust looked and his eyes bulged out of his head comically and jaw dropped on the floor of the cockpit of the Dorma as he saw Fire had covered Natsu's arm had expanded out and grabbed it's ankles.

"RAAAAGGHHRAAAA!" Natsu roared his tensed his arms turned and slammed the Dorma on the ground on the other side "I had enough of this pointless fight" he snapped, before he dashed at the Platform and grabbed a groove of it's edge and rim and with a lift of his legs and a huge pull and a loud grunt yanked the platform out of the ground with rupture of rocks, Lacrima and all before snapping back and stepping forward "HRRAA!" he grunted throwing the thing 20 feet away then launched a huge blast of fire from his hands colliding with the platform it exploded to bits.

Natsu then snapped around and caught a forearm blade before he broke it off with a rip and threw it at it's stomach with such force it punctured it before lighten up a fist covered in Hellfire on one fist and covering his forearm and the other in a brilliant Azure flames around his fist.

"What!?, four different Fire types what is he!?" Faust exclaimed in fear

"I'm The Salamander The Prince of All Fire Dragons!" Natsu roared with pride with that he struck the blade with the crimson fire with a huge rightcross** "Hell Dragon War Hammer!"** he bellowed striking the blade sending it deeper in the Dorma as hellfire burst as it cracks and the flames exploded through the stomach and the blade shattered with shards puncturing the insides of the machine **"Azure Dragon Eradicating Fist!"** jumping slamming lefthook in it's jaw breaking it and melting off it's face, then with a forearm and fist covered in bright orange fire in a blink **"Fire Dragon War Mace!"** He bellowed slamming a harder leftcross to its head knocking it on the ground 12 yards away with discharge of flames.

_"Purgatory Flames on my right, Purgatory Flames on my left, put the two flames together"_ Natsu chanted as red and black fire flowed off both hands and placed the together and made a large orb of swirling red and black flames with tendrils leaking around it "Eat this Dragon, **Purgatory** **Dragon's Explosive Fire Cataclysm!"** Natsu bellowed throwing the large ball under the Dorma's legs and a giant spiraling and whirling storm of Red and Black fire exploded blowing away the ground blowing apart the Dorma's legs apart and sent it flying in the air

**"Fire Molding: Slingshot!"** Natsu roared jumping on a slingshot rope made of flames it bright him back and shot forward at a very fast velocity he then covered himself in Bright Orange fire **"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** he yelled propelling himself at a blazing speed and slammed right through the Dorma Anim's stomach to the cockpit in the lower mid back headbutting Faust in the solar plexus sending him through the Dorma' back and launched in the air with curved pillar of fire and landed on the ground 30 yards away.

Faust looked at froze in fear at the ferocious glare Natsu gazed at him from 8 ft away and sweated buckets from terror as he saw not one but four mirages of Fire Dragon's, One A Crimson colored dragon with glowing red-orange eyes, A Black scaled dragon with glowing red eyes, a dragon of pure flame with glowing crimson eyes, and the fourth Dragon had blue scaled and eyes glowed ember orange, all growling down at Faust with fury.

"This man really is The Prince of All Fire Dragon's" Faust whimpered and fainted from the fright, Natsu then glared at the upper half of the Dorma "I hate cheap knock offs as dragons" he stated in a low tone _"Flames of Hell on my right, Fire of the Dragon's on my left"_ Natsu chanted "your snared **Hell and Fire Dragon's Judgement!" **he bellowed sending out a large stream of Hellfire from his right and bright red-orange fire from his left and the two streams of flames crossed each other trapping the Dorma in X shape cross before exploding in storm of Crimson and orange fire that blew up the rest of the Dorma into pieces.

"That was a simple chore, but so boring" Natsu putting on a scowl at the end before grabbing Faust by the ankle and dragged him unceremoniously out of the arena.


	55. Chapter 55 Mira's Turn

after awhile from defeating Faust, knowing he was Mystogan's father and king and his fellow wizard was a prince took the blame of taking the city's power and after a fake fight between Natsu and Mystogan, Natsu pretended to be tired from his fight with Faust and Mystogan pretended to knock him out but the two whispered a Fairy Tail Send off rules.

One: Never Reveal sensitive Information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you wish

Two: Never use any Contacts from previous Jobs for Personal Gain

Three: Our paths may diverge and stray, you must live on and promise to live your life to the fullest, don't forget about the friends you loved you must treasure them as long as you live

After Natsu laid there Mystogan got up "Thank you my friend" he whispered, with that the Earthland Fairy Tail wizards glowed and were sucked up through the Anima and transported back to Earthland, The Exceeds found a place nice and quiet.

"Hey wheres Lily?" Gajeel frowned looking around "Don't tell me those flying felines catnapped Lilly, or there'll be Hell to pay" he pounded a fist into his hand.

"Who's Lily?" Gray asked.

"Remember that big muscle bound Exceed that changed sides?" Lucy spoke.

"He's behind us" Natsu pointed with a thumb over his shoulder they looked but didn't see anyone.

"Are you blind? look down" a deep voice spoke they looked and saw a Carla and Happy size Pantherlily behind them.

"So Tiny!" Everyone but Natsu gawked anime style.

"turns out my previous Physique wasn't suited for Earthland" Lily explained.

"That doesn't bother you in the slightest?" Carla stated

"Normally it would, but right now I want to join the guild that took care of my Prince" Lily spoke "You promised me would get me in Gajeel" he pointed to the said Iron Dragon.

"You got it buddy" Gajeel smiled hugging Lily close to his face with tears flowing out of his eyes like a hose.

"Whoa! he's crying?" Lucy said with disbelief when Gajeel put Lily back on the ground Natsu then walked up to the tiny Pantherlily with a piercing gaze and stern expression.

"Erza told me what you did, you managed to put aside your past and do the right thing" Natsu in a normal tone "You have earn my trust, names Natsu" he smirked lightly.

"Pantherlily" Lily replied.

"So do you want to talk about the person you captured" Natsu stated with a scowl looking at the rope.

"On that note I came across a suspicious person snooping around" Lily stated tugging on the rope "Get over here" he ordered.

"Hold on let me explain" A female voice spoke attached to the rope before Edolas Lisanna was pulled from the bushes.

"That hurt" Lisanna groaned, after awhile of explained from Edolas Lisanna turns out Natsu was correct that it was EarthLand Lisanna after her story.

"So I was right after all, it was you" Natsu spoke with a smirk.

Happy, Wendy and everyone looked at Natsu "You knew it was her?" Happy spoke.

"Of course I never forget a scent" Natsu explain "plus it was was her choice to tell us or not" he spoke .

after that Lisanna met up with her real siblings Mira and Elfman with a teary eyed reunion and a welcome back.

* * *

3 hours later of explaining Mira told Lisanna about her relationship with Natsu also how he's also with Seilah and Erza but Lisanna was happy for them all cause she had moved on the years in Edolas and that, and Natsu Dragneel was already taking.

Natsu was up in the rafters leaning against the support beam resting after pigging out from going hours without food and everyone partying out celebrating Lisanna's return and a new member joined named Kinana, which Natsu didn't partake in, everyone was sprawled over the floor exhausted or drunk.

minutes later wizards cleared out left for home **'CLANG! boom boom thump!' **sounded as a loud noise of a war Gong making Natsu bolt up holding his ears and rub his ear with a finger "hey wake up Natsu!" Mira called.

'sigh' "Should've known" Natsu snorted with a smirk looking at Mira who was holding a gong hammer and standing next to a large disk gong drum on a frame with wheels "Gee" Natsu said as he jumped down lightly on the floor quiet and gracefully "You know I have sensitive ears that thing made for 5 to 9 miles away not over your head" he complained.

"Well considering it's used for signaling a warning of a approaching attack" Mira smirked "it would wake you up in a heartbeat" she giggled.

"you shouldn't play around like that, civilians may panic" Natsu said sternly.

"Aw don't be a wet blanket, loosen up a bit" Mira teased punching his shoulder playfully "Besides lets close up and head to my place, so I can thank you for bringing my little sister back" she winked mischievously making Natsu wiggle his brows, Natsu then helped Mira clean up the Guild and the two locked up for the night.

later the two arrived at her house they made a nice dinner of Alfredo with Swedish meatballs and baseball size Swedish meatballs and spicy for Natsu the two sat down and had a nice dinner for two since Lisanna and Elfman were out catching up, after words they cleaned up and Mira feeling frisky sneaked up hugged him from behind and nipped on his lower part of his ear and licked it with her tongue.

"Ohh feeling feisty Eh?" Natsu smirked turned around and placed his hand on her waist picked her and held her by the lowerback and leg and kissed her with passion which she responded by wrapping her legs around his hips and arms around his head pulling closer making the makeout session deeper a minuter later they separated with saliva between their lips "if that's the case two can play at that" he grinned mischievously and moved her hands and held her with his hands under her butt where he gave it a rough and playful squeeze and a pinch on the cheek.

_"Epp"_ Mirajane squeaked with a blush at the gesture "You naughty Dragon, you want to go a few rounds I'll bite" she smirked sexily and predatorily.

"Bring it on my She-Devil, take your best shot at the Fire Dragon Prince" Natsu nibbled and sucked on her neck.

"I waited long enough it's my turn now" Mira said with that Natsu carried her to her room as the kissed and placed her on her feet where she closed and locked her door turned her lights off and closed her curtains and sound proofed the room.

"Shall we Dragon Boy" Mira grinned sexily.

"We shall" Natsu grinned slyly and minutes later they two undressed one another leaving them in their birthday suits as they laid down on Mira's bed making up rubbing and getting grabby, Natsu then got lower and went to her already moist lower lips where he licked them stroked her clitoris with his thumb and his other hand traced her midsection to her lower stomach to her really lower stomach to the start of her clit slowly and tantalizing making her squirt on his fingers where he smirked and stuck his tongue past her folds and ate her out making her grunt and moan erotically and sensually and hold his shoulders.

after 10 seconds "I'm CUMMING!" Mira screamed with ecstasy as she blaster her juices on his face where he licked it off.

"Mmm" Natsu voiced "You taste like wild berries with a hint of sorted chocolate" he winked.

"they'er my favorite treats" Mira panted getting her breath back "Ooh Natsu" she moaned as Nats started to stroke and trace his skilled fingers along her large round breasts and pinched her stiff nipples where he locked lips again as he rubbed her soaking folds with a hand as he reached down and nipped and licked the nub before going to the other making her hold his head and shoulder tightly.

"Gahhhaa!" Mira exclaimed with ecstasy as she leaked from her nubs as her toes curled as the pressure reached the limit again with a low moan of ecstasy and blasted on Natsu's hand again and he drank up her sensual made milk.

"Oh baby please don't stop" Mira pleaded as she held his head close to her breast and stroked his hair, minutes later Mira sat Natsu on her bed where she kneeled on the floor and got between his legs and sandwiched his stiff 9 inch not so little Dragon between her soft and warm jugs and rubbed them up and down blowing on his head and placed her warm mouth on it as she stroked his member.

"Mira can't hold much more" He panted she pulled her head looking at him with need and lust in her eyes.

"You better shoot me some" Mira purred stroking his sack and putting half of his member in her mouth.

"I'm CUMMING!" Natsu roared as he shot a large loud in her mouth as she drank every last drop before pulling away.

"Tasty sweet but spicy" Mira licked her lips.

"Well you didn't expect me to taste like fire or magma did ya" Natsu joked.

"Na'h I knew you were Spicy and sweet" Mira winked "Now I don't want to wake up tomorrow and still be a virgin, so claim it" she demanded with stern gaze.

"Of course my sweet wild berry" Natsu said picked her up easily under her arms and placed her on the bed "I warn this may hurt" he warned.

"just let me get use to it" Mira stroked his jaw and traced his scar with her fingers, with that Natsu pushed his member through her barrier making her scream as virgin blood leaked from her womanhood, she panted as her walls got use to the invited intrusion "let's get the groove on" she winked the two went at it, Natsu thrusted into her as her lifted her body off the bed moving his hips forward where she thrust'ed upwards getting his member deeper into her tunnel reaching her womb as the two made out a bit messily with mixed juices still on their lips as their tongues clashed for dominance again.

"Oh baby keep going I'm almost there and don't worry I'm on the pill like Erza and Seilah were" Mira clenched his shoulders a few minutes later of groove.

"NAAATTTTSUUUU!/MIIIRRRRRRAAAAA!" both wannabee rabbits in heat screamed as they came gushing juices everywhere, Natsu and Mira separated.

Mira gazed at her lover with want and went on her knees pointing her soft and round voluptuous rear at him "ride my rump" she pleaded.

"Uh you sure you want in there?" Natsu pondered before she bucked and slammed her glorious backside back in his face knocking him down on her bed flat on his back.

"Now!" Mira ordered.

"Okay" Natsu stated and spread her cheeks showing her backdoor and started to give stick his tongue in her arse passage giving her a rim job wetting her back entrance and pushing his member through as she grunted and panted at the feeling but got use to it after a minute that Natsu pounded away as Mira used her hands as a extra tool as she used them to propel her hips back meeting Natsu's thrusts with gusto as the grunted and moaned loudly with ecstasy and love, Natsu sat up and thrusted his hips up taking her in his arms on his lap as he rubbed and squeezed her melons and sucked on her neck where she held his head close as she clenched his hair she leaned forward slight on a knee turning her body slighty and her neck and they kissed.

They could feel it coming as Natsu channeled his magic to his canines where the turned into fangs and glowed with multi colored fiery energy and bit her on the crook of her neck pumping his magic into her.

"NATTTSUUUU!" Mira screamed with uncontrolled Ecstasy and slight pain after a few minutes the two collapsed on the bed as Natsu wrapped his arms around Mira and turned slight on his side where Mira leg was still wrapped along his and a hand on his chest as she laid on his toned and warm chest.

"Good night my She-Devil" Natsu kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my Prince" Mira giggled and pecked him on the lips and the two fell asleep under the blankets.


	56. Chapter 56 S-Class Trials

Next few several weeks was crazy members were running around taking jobs and coming back and going on a another job.

Natsu came back after finishing three at once and showing Mira another one "I'm going on this one" he told her, Mira signed him off.

"see you in a few hours or so" Natsu winked.

"Always on the move" Mira winked and placed her hand on her cheek, Natsu turned back around and headed out crashed into Gray in his boxers who was running back from a job himself knocking Gray down, as Gray felt he just ran into a wall of granite as he was stopped dead as he bounced off.

The two got up and glared in each other's face with lightning glares

"Watch where going!" Gray snapped.

"You watch it, you were the one running" Natsu scowled.

"Then watch where your standing" Gray snapped irritated.

"You should look where your going!" Natsu shot back

"Grr" the two growled at each other.

"Do you guys really have time to argue" Happy cut in

"Oh right" the two said headed to their previous places, Natsu to the door and Gray to the bar "finished and going on this one" Gray told Mira.

"Forget your clothes again!" Mira smirked as she signed him off.

"can't worry about that now" Gray frowned and ran off "And nice tattoo Mira" he said, Mira just blushed as she placing a hand on her mate mark with affection, with Seilah at a table with Erza and lisanna.

"People sure are more livelier than normal" Seilah amused by the antics.

"it is crazy around these times" Erza smirked "and theres a good reason for it which you'll get to see" she smiled.

"shouldn't I partake in it?" Seilah asked.

"Asked The master about you if you could participate" Erza stated "He told me seeing what you could do, your over qualified" she stated.

"What about Natsu-Sama?, isn't he considered over qualified?" Seilah pointed.

"Master said there still things he needs to work on" Erza shrugged "But I have no doubt Natsu hadn't already figured it out" she stated.

* * *

a week later everyone was gathered in front of the stage talking except of course Natsu who stood there with a expressionless face and crossed arms, Erza, Mira, Makarov was on the stage along with another man but age of 45 and orange hair and stubby beard, stands 6 ft 3 and rather muscular, he wore dark pants with boots with a long dark green tattered cape, this was Gildarts Clive Ace of Fairy Tail.

"everyone quiet down!" Erza ordered above the noise as everyone but Natsu was talking frantically.

"please let the Master speak" Mira spoke.

"Shut up and let the Old Man Talk!" Gildarts cut through the noise as they went quiet, Natsu had piercing and calculating look at Gildarts he focused his hearing.

_'Thats odd I can't hear blood going through his left arm or leg'_ Natsu thought with a frown.

"I've selected the candidates for this years S-Class Promotion Trials" Makarov announced then an uproar rang out as everyone except three people went nuts, one of them was Cana, the second was Seilah which she was still new to Guild things such as Ranks, the last person was of course Natsu who just stood there calmly cause he didn't really care about titles or ranks, a while ago he would be jumping around ecstatically but he changed, so he just stood there cross armed with a slight firm glance, because titles or ranks don't give you strength or confidence those you earn through hard word.

Natsu scowled at the racket around him then tossed a serving plate size ball of bright orange fire in the air where he curled his arm and pressed his pointer and middle finger to his thumb _**'Kablam!' **_rang out throughout the Guildhall as the sound carried across the room followed by a bright orange light for a couple seconds as everyone flinched at the noise and flash, when it faded they looked.

"Silence" Natsu spoke out sharply with a piercing gaze "Master Ain't finished yet" he cleared his throat "all yours if you please" he gestured to _'continue'_ at Makarov

"My ears" Gajeel grumbled at the loud bang.

"my other Ear is still ringing" Wendy wined.

"I thought it was thunder" Lily sighed holding his ears.

"Thanks for that" Makarov nodded rubbing his own ears "anyway" he cleared his throat to continue

"The candidates are"

"Gray Fullbuster My time to shine" Gray smirked

Cana Alberona

Levy McGarden "Go Levy" Cheered Jet and Droy

Elfman Strauss "Oh S-Class is for a real man" he pumped a fist

Juvia Lockser_ "I'll do my best" Juvia replied._

Mest Gryder" Natsu glanced at the said man, he frowned something felt wrong.

"And finally" Makarov stated looking at the last name "Natsu Dragneel" he called making the selected names pale when his name was called.

"Were doomed" Gray stated with a grumble, everyone looked at the said mage, Natsu just nodded with an empressionless gaze and still crossed arms

everyone left the area and it was quiet again, Seilah came up to Natsu and hugged tightly him with joy which he returned

"You made it!" Seilah cheered pecking him on the cheek.

"I did indeed" Natsu smirked, Erza and Mira came up.

"just because I'm your mate doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you" Erza frowned playfully.

"I'd be offended if you did" Natsu smirked, He looked over Mira's shoulder and at Gildarts and focused again on his hearing from where he was standing _"Hmm?"_ Natsu scowled.

"What is it?" the three looked at Gildarts

"I can't hear blood going through Gildarts left leg or arm" Natsu narrowed his eyes Erza, Seilah and Mira looked shocked at how he could hear blood going through a body.

"How can you hear blood?" Seilah said.

"with the training I went through, I can hear pretty much everything" Natsu answered "but only when I focus" he explained.

"So no one told you" Erza sighed.

"because they still think I'd blow like a volcano in an instant" Natsu frowned, then Gildarts walked over.

"Hey Natsu haven't seen you in awhile" Gildarts looked at the younger man smirked, he grew since the last time the man saw Natsu, several years to be precise "Aren't you gonna challenge me to fight you?" he raised a brow

"Na'h not in the zone this moment" Natsu shook his head but he gazed at Gildarts with a calculating look "How you been?" he raised a brow.

"Well failed a job" Gildarts scratched his head "come with me I'll tell you about it" he waved.

"Excuse us" Natsu said looking at Erza, Mira and Seilah.

"He's not gonna like it" Mira said with a sigh.

"not gonna Like what?" Seilah asked.

* * *

Natsu followed Gildarts to his house "Hmm just like I remember" Natsu spoke looking around the room.

"Home sweat home" Gildarts chuckled "First I want to say I'm very proud of you, you made the S-Class trials" he smiled "I can tell you grew stronger to" he said.

"to put it bluntly, aye" Natsu nodded "lets say I found something that made me change" he smirked.

"and made you smarten up" Gildarts chuckled.

"Yeah I have to be smart in order to fulfill the role I've taken" Natsu replied "Um if you don't mind I'd like to ask you something" he asked in serious voice "Like how I can't hear blood going through your left arm or leg" he crossed his arms.

" 'sigh' They didn't tell you" Gildarts said.

"Tell me what?" Natsu raised a brow

"Not gonna bother to ask on how you can hear blood going through people's veins" Gildarts said then opened his cloak making Natsu's eyes go wide with shock, because the reason why Natsu couldn't hear blood going through Gildarts left arm and leg, was because they were armorlike artificial limbs bandages going up to his shoulder on his left and on his right wrist and forearm had wrappings almost covering his torso and a scar stitch across his side.

"What creature did that to you, I thought your stronger than anything" Natsu asked with shock.

"normal creatures yes and yeah I'm the Ace of Fairy Tail, but not Dragons they are above my pay grade " Gildarts smirked softly furthering Natsu's shock "That damn dragon was the reason I failed my Quest" he frowned, Natsu frowned thinking of something and his eyes went wide as the blazed with hatred and his face had a wrathful expression for a moment almost shocking Gildarts not expecting that emotion to emblaze within Natsu, but Natsu exhaled and calmed down.

"Was this Dragon by any chance, Black?" Natsu asked.

"Y-Yeah how did you know" Gildarts wondered.

"Lets say I was attacked by a black dragon to" Natsu scoffed pointing at the scar the dragon left on his face.

"I lost two limbs and almost got disemboweled by some black dragon and the other one left you only a scar" Gildarts snorted making Natsu scowl, Natsu then took off his cloak and waist coat and scarf making Gildarts eyes widen with shock at the scars on three fully healed slashes on his lower right side and a diagonal cut from his bottom right pec his mid side crossing the upper slash mark a slash or correct two slashes down across his left eye and another on the left side of once was from the corner of his cheek down his jaw and graze on his neck, Natsu turned and three healed and thin scars and a start of a forth on small of his back to his lat.

"Also have a scar the outside of my thing" Natsu pointed at his right leg "and thats not all i had most of my ribs were broken into several pieces, internal injuries, one of my arms was broken in two places and right wrist was broken and left thigh bone was crushed, I'm surprised I didn't drop from the pain" he stated "all I know I crawled away when I was an inch from knocking on death's door" he finished putting his clothes and scarf back on.

"We both almost died after facing the black dragon, I saw a glimpse of it when it attacked me and when it flew away, it was black as a moonless night" Gildarts spoke "Did you see it?" he asked.

_"pfft"_ Natsu snorted "it was a pitch blacknight I barely saw it, not to mention the coward attacked me from behind, twice I might add" he frowned "I did see a glimpse every time my flames made contact, it did look black and it's wings looked very unusual unlike Igneel's wings" he stated "all I say I better not come across that bastard again otherwise, I'll make it rue the day it choose to attack a defenseless village and leaving me alive, I made it feel pain once" he bared his teeth as his vengeful and pure ferocious mask of fury returned on his face "But I'll make it bleed and make it feel a unholy amount of pain and send it into the deepest and hottest part of Hell and it let it burn slowly for eternity" his eye iris's turned into that of flames and a slit shaped pupil.

"If you excuse me I have some training for the S-Class Trials to do" Natsu stated and bowed his head respectfully and left.

"He doesn't seem happy" Gildarts joked.

* * *

Natsu transported to the mountain range to clear his head and sat in a meditative position breathing in and out but couldn't really relax so he continued to wander through the mountains, then he hiked around the trails and arrived in front of a range of small mountains and huge then he looked at a tall and large dusty hill.

"These will do, something bigger than boulders" Natsu frowned softly.

* * *

Back at the Guild

Gildart went back to the Guild

"Where did Natsu go?" Lucy asked.

"Ah he went to do some training to prepare for the S-Class Exams" Gildarts informed "Well I told him he wasn't the only one to fight almost die against that Dragon, he took it somewhat well" he chuckled then frowned "I know I wasn't happy I almost died against it, but Natsu he really hates it he had this look in his eyes that even started to scare me, I know all the times I knew the kid and seen him mad before, but I have never seen so much fury and hatred in his eyes" he stated "he told me it attacked a village and when I told him it almost killed me, he got so enraged his eyes turned to flames" he said "he stated "I made it feel pain before, and he's words not mine" _he gazed at Mira_ "_"but if I see that bastard again I'll make it feel Unholy amount of pain and make it bleed"_" Gildarts stated "but he calmed down a great deal" he stated.

"Did his magic flare up and burn your house" Makarov chuckled as he drank out o his mug.

"no he was fine when he calmed down, but then he just stormed off" Gildarts replied.

"Well sometimes it's a important thing to take a walk to clear your head, instead of blowing your top in a whole Town" Makarov stated _"Especially with the amount of Magic power Natsu has and quiet possibly has gained"_ he said to himself in his head "I suggest you people start preparing, and S-class and Seilah get ready you'll leave tonight" he stated.

"Yes Master" they all agreed.

"Oh and make sure you choose a buddy" Makarov added.

* * *

Natsu walked to a small mountain "Time to train for the S-Class trails" he stated as he lit his fist with bright orange fire but it turned into a bright red-orange color "Hgghrr" Natsu grunted and slammed his burning fist in the small mountain side making the side of the mountain to crack several feet "Hraagg!" he exclaimed slamming a harder blazing punch in the mountains side making a fissure form along its side and pieces dislodged from the top and fall, Natsu then jumped up destroying the large pieces with burning fists and kicks **"Fire Dragon Quaking Breakdown Fist!"** he yelled slamming the attack against the mountain making half of the mountain have large and wide cracks and cause large fissures as red-orange flames traveled through them making the mountain half to blow apart like a balloon as it crumbled down in pieces, he launched up at the middle of the second half spinning getting momentum as his whole right leg was covered in red-orange fire **"Fire Dragon Crushing Tail Whack!"** he called slamming a spinning rearkick half way up it's side making shockwave of flames that cracked and break in the middle and Natsu caught it with his hands with a grunt landing on the broken mountain side "Raggha!" Natsu threw it high in the air with a push of his arms then jumped up with a jet of flames on his feet with his two fists covered in bright red-orange fire breaking right through the middle and kicked one half of it higher in the air, flying down a little turning in to attack** "Fire Dragon Quaking Crashing Talon!"** he yelled slamming burning high sidekick to the lower half blowing it apart with a large discharge of flames, then he snapped around slammed his fist covered in fire against the first top coming down at him stopping and his going right through as it shattered in flaming pieces

**"Fire Dragon's Judgement Crashing Spear Quake!"** Natsu shouted with his whole body covered in Red-orange fire that spiraled around his body and shot down at the rest of the first small mountain at high speed then the fire formed a giant spear around him and slammed right through as his heavily red-orange fire covered fist the blast right through the mountain "RAAGHHHHA!" he roared slamming both burning fists in the ground, the area 30 feet in a 360 degree circle around him shattered and split apart with flames billowing out and attack sent a large earthquake with flames barreled through the entire section he was standing at broke part large rocks.

"not bad" Natsu exhaled

Hours later it was 3 in the after noon and he started training at 11am, several small mountains were destroyed other than Small Mountain busting, he also pushed a large round rock up the hill he saw, he also went on the other side of the hill and walked back down as he bore the weight of the massive rock, up and down the hill for 30 seconds and did 30 sets of it, he then split a large rock planted in the ground in half and laid down on it and placed a gravity seal on it increasing it's weight but not crazy but enough for him to feel the effort and bench pressed the large hunk 20 and did 15 sets of those.

Natsu also carried a larger boulder on his back up the hill and down the other side as it pressed against his back and he was guiding it down 15 times, he then held off on the physical and magic portion of his training and went on the meditative exercising which Natsu was much calmer, he placed a flat rock on top of a rock and sat in a meditative position in the middle on the flat rock and the goal was to not make the rock slide off or knock the flat stone on Natsu's head and he held on his palms off.

an hour later of that, his mind was calmer and more peaceful and he went back home.

* * *

Natsu made it back to the Guild around 5, he opened his normal way, by kicking it open making a loud _'THUD!' _as they bashed against the walls and strolled in.

"Really Natsu" Makarov sighed "Seems your in a better mood" he noted.

"Yeah went to train and clear my head" Natsu explained** "GRRAGGHRAAH** **Gurrglee!**" rang out as Natsu's stomach growled loudly "Excuse me" he said.

"By all means" Makarov replied.

seconds later Natsu had ate 20 plates of crispy flaming chicken, seven cauldron's of 5 0f them Ramen with spicy chicken and vegetables the last 2 had Alfredo and crab cakes, and a small cask of Milk, which he paid'ed with a large tip.

Then he left for home and took a shower and took a nap


	57. Chapter 57 Training Wendy, a warning

Natsu had returned home and was taking a nap on his couch after eating and had taking a shower, he was wearing black sleep shorts and a charcoal gray tanktop with a fire ball on the middle which was his relaxing clothes. Some knocked on his door making him stir and the door was knocked again, he looked at it with a annoyed glance.

"I'm asleep, come back later" Natsu spoke

"If your alseep, how are you talking?" Seilah's voice teased "Plus Wendy followed me she wants to talk to you" she informed.

"Come in" Natsu stated sitting up, his door opened and the two walked in "Your gonna ask when I'm gonna train you?" he pondered surprising Wendy "are you not?"

"yeah I'd like to know when" Wendy spoke.

"I said I would, but I guess since what time is it?" Natsu asked.

"6:30" Seilah replied.

"Since it's getting late, I'll give you a brief lesson" Natsu stated firmly "Have a seat" he gestured to a recliner next to the hallway leading to the stairs to the upper level Wendy sat down in her spot "Now I recently told you somethings in Edolas, you remember em?" he asked.

"You taught me how to get in a solid stance while roaring" Wendy thinking Natsu nodded confirming part of the question.

"And" Natsu raised a brow "Do you remember the details of what happened?" he asked in serious manner.

"Why do I need to know what happened?" Wendy frowned.

"because this is a important lesson to learn, of what happens around you, so if you ever look back you need to remember about what happened, who was there, and what we learned and when it occurred" Natsu stated

"things happened so fast I forgot some of them" Wendy whined.

"Hmm we'll work on keeping your mind calm under pressure moments like Edolas" Natsu frowned "This is what happened, our friend Mystogan was looking for dimensional portal called Anima which was the gate to Edolas, a world parallel to ours and we were beamed to help him in his home, thats what occurred" "Me you, Seilah, Happy, and Carla met up with our otherworld selves proclaiming that Faust was stealing our magic and later we met up with Erza, Gray and our World's Lucy, Gajeel and exceed buddy Pantherlily, who was from Extelia home of Exceed's ruled by Shogatte, that's the who" "and we were sent there to stop Faust and I stormed the castle and took on the phony King of Edolas himself Faust while you guys fought with the Edolas Fairy Tail against the Royal army, I took down the king and didn't want the citizens to loose Mystogan good name because of his father, so I pretended I was the one who stole the power and followed by a fake fight Mystogan kept his good name, thats the what happened" "then we the earthland people were beamed back through the Anima where it was finally closed forever, and to your except me because I already new the truth Earthland's Lisanna the one from our Fairy Tail was in Edolas's Fairy Tail the whole time since she was from our world she was beamed back" He explained.

"You remember all that" Wendy gawked.

"Like I said it's important to know what goes on around you and what you remember" Natsu stated sternly "And sorry to be critic but every time when something crazy happens, people loose their heads and their minds black out" "So it's important to keep in mind to calm your mind" he explained.

"But I also left out another important clue on purpose, what I taught you before we arrived to the Royal city" Natsu stated with a firm gaze "it's okay if you don't remember just take your time to remember what that is" he said with wise and gentle wisdom, for a few minutes Wendy shook her head no.

"I taught you the three ways to roar" Natsu stated "that was the small but crucial clue" he smirked.

"One was faster way to roar, the second was a short and brief but powerful burst of a roar, the third is the little challenging way to roar" Seilah spoke.

"she remembers that but not me" Wendy frowned.

"Don't feel to ashamed the mind is easy to sway from either a path or a certain clues from a mission or a promise" Natsu stated "it's usually the preteens and young adolescents minds that are easy to get distracted or swayed" he said "I myself was no exception" he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Now in order me to train you, you must know the difference between the elements" Natsu stated.

"Yeah never eat your own attack, it will make you really sick, never eat a element greater than yours, don't eat another element other than your own" Wendy spoke.

"So Grandeeney taught you the most important rules about dragon's and dragonslayers, thats good It'll save some time than me teaching you that step" Natsu nodded "now, the difference between Fire and Air is, Sky Dragon's are fortunate that air is all around them unlike fire dragons, who's element takes time to conjure" he explained.

"But in order for you to pick up on Dragon slaying spells you must mirror mine with your element" Natsu stated "lets head outside" he said as they stood up and headed out "Now I assume your wondering, actually I don't like assumptions, so I know your wondering what this part of your training is about?" he spoke.

"Uh'm the proper movements when throwing a spell or hitting a target?" Wendy pondered and smiled when Natsu nodded.

"Correct, follow me it'll be a bit of a walk" Natsu pointed to a path awhile later he brought her to a clearing with boulders, trees a flat rock balancing on a thick branch three feet off the ground "Now throw a punch the best you can do" he ordered, Wendy swung from her side and to the front with a swipe "we have a lot of work" he put op a one inch thick flat rock standing on a thick stand with a U shape in the top for rocks on a stick to her height and another to his but thicker "Try that against that but focus your element around your fist and hit like that" he instructed, Gildarts was walking by and watched at a distance with a smile.

Wendy concentrated and pulled back a fist at her shoulder height **"Sky Dragon Blustery Fist!"** Wendy cried as torrents of wind circled and coursed around her right fist striking the rock it cracked but didn't break.

"Are sure it wasn't _'**Gentle Fist?**_**"** Natsu smirked making Wendy pout cutely "But you did crack it but if struck mine like that you would've injured your hand" he stated firmly "You swung like these" he said swung like Wendy just did "Your strike was sloppy and lacked power behind it, now watch me" He smirked picking up a lot bigger and thicker flat rock size of cafe table on a stand of granite a bit stronger than a branch stand

Natsu stood infront of it as Bright Orange fire engulfed his right hand **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** he yelled striking the rock swiftly stepping into it, the rock shattered into pieces as it exploded, then he flipped one in the air in front of him spun** "Fire Dragon Tail Bash!"** he sent a crescentkick to the middle of it breaking in two chunks snapped in a stance with at angle **"Fire Dragon Dualing Iron Fist's!"** he shouted as both fists were engulfed in fire at the same time slamming them in the two half's shattering them into pieces and looked back at Wendy and brushed the dust on rubble off his arm's and legs.

"Every spell you cast, you have to have a good footing on the ground" Natsu stated "Don't swipe your fist send it straight" He said stepping and throwing a punch out in the air, he then told Wendy to get in a stance which she did then crouched slightly "And keep a guard up" he stated putting her hands near her chin, then for a few times like a puppet-master he threw her fist out where it would mirror his.

"Okay try it without my help" Natsu stated, Wendy got in a stance and threw a punch like Natsu showed her he nodded with approval "Again" he ordered firmly she did "Good show me a combo" he said, Wendy did a jab and a cross, then a lunge punch stepping a foot back and jab, stepped out a an angle did righthook and stepped back leg up and a uppercut to the ribs area "Better now try it on the rock" he instructed.

Wendy stepped up to the stand again to her level **"Sky Dragon Blustery Fist!"** she yelled slamming fist covered and circulating with Wind on the rock this time shattering it as it blew the pieces away from the wind a fast speed "Try it with a larger rock" he said picking on second rock twice as thick than her first one "Remember concentrate on what to do not a bigger target" he said placing it on her stand.

**"Sky Dragon Blustery Fist!"** Wendy said throwing a harder punch covered in wind stepping into it more shattering it and blowing the pieces back.

""Good job" Natsu smiled.

"I did It!" Wendy cheered.

"I knew you could do it" Natsu smirked Seilah just clapped with a smile at Wendy, With Gildarts watching his smile grew at how Natsu taught Wendy on how to throw a punch

"Hmm very good Natsu, you've become a teacher and a good one to" Gildarts said proudly to himself and left to get ready to go to Tenrou

A few minutes later Natsu had taught Wendy many things, how to lesson a hit stepping out of a attack a bit, blocking, improved on her footing and balance and then how to kick.

after an hour they walked back since it was getting dark "Since it's getting dark, I think you should stay the night because since it will be three days to go to Tenrou so I want to train you much as I can in a short time" he informed sternly "Lets go to Fairy Hills and get a few sets of clothes" he said later the two walked and got some things and met up with Carla and Happy and explained everything to them, later they were heading back to Natsu's house after getting Wendy's things ready, clothes, P.J's, and a tooth brush.

half way there Wendy was swaying from her Training regime earlier, so Natsu let Wendy clime on and gave her a Piggyback ride, unknown to the Carla behind them smiled at the Fire Dragon Slayers kindness and despite his enormous strength and his stern exterior he was still gentle, but unfortunately, Natsu could feel her smirk.

after awhile Natsu gave Wendy his bed and he took the couch because when he showed her around he let her know the couch could be pull out and unfolded into a bed, also there was some plain sheets and furry blanket in his closet in his room.

Natsu, Wendy, Seilah, Happy and Carla at dinner the last three got ready for bed and Natsu walked out with Seilah.

"So heading to Tenrou?" Natsu stated.

"Yeah but I'll cheer you on" Seilah she smiled and Natsu being the gentlemen he is he walked her to the docks where he kissed his three mates, Erza, Mira and Seilah goodnight then headed back. Natsu had returned home walked in heading to his couch removed his cushions to the recliner then grabbed a handle and pulling it out he turned it into a bed and got his sheets and furry blanket after he changed into his sleep clothes which was dark gray sleep shorts and black tanktop, then turned off the lights and fell asleep.

in the middle of the night Natsu always being alert even when sleep heard tiny footsteps, he looked and lit up a hand with fire and Carla winced at the brightness.

"Carla what are you doing?, it's late" Natsu muttered looking at his clock on a stand next to his chair it was 11:30 pm.

"Had a vision, it woke me up" Carla sighed.

"_Had a vision'?_" Natsu raised a brow.

"ever since I hatched I've had these visions of things right before the events happen, like with Edolas I saw everyone disappear" Carla explained.

"what did you see this time?" Natsu asked

"I saw a dark flying ship, our master going down and man in robe and hair black as obsidian and trees and life dying" Carla informed then looked at Natsu "I also saw one of you, you fighting alone against a dark creature on Tenrou, with a battle so catastrophic it destroyed the whole island right of the map" she explained.

"Your probably tired no use dwelling on it" Natsu stated getting up and headed in the kitchen with a glass of milk then using his magic a bit heated his hand up warming the milk and gave her it "Warm milk helps you get to sleep" he offered, Carla flew up and grabbed and sipped and headed back to Natsu's room where he went back to sleep.

Natsu woke up 7:30 in the morning, he then put his bed away then raising a foot slammed it on the floor hard but not enough to break anything but still strong to cause a mild tremor to go along the hall and to his room which was 5 feet away from the stairs and the room Wendy was currently using, Wendy came running out with Carla.

"Earthquake!" Wendy yelled.

"Good to know you can move fast, if only you moved that fast when you fight someone" Natsu chuckled "anyway time for early training" he said firmly loosing his smirk.

"but it's too early" she complained.

"it's 7:30 and I usually wake at 6:00 and if I'm really serious 3" Natsu informed.

"3-3-three in the morning" Wendy gasped.

"to 9 pm" Natsu smirked.

"9 uooooo" Wendy groaned as she swooned to the floor, then jostled awake as the floor under her had tremors go through it from another quick stomp "I'm awake!" she squeaked.

"good lets head out" Natsu stated getting serious, Wendy followed Natsu to their training ground "Now show me what you learned" he stated firmly and picked up stack of flat rocks from yesterday and started to toss them at her.

**"Sky Dragon Blustery Fist!"** Wendy yelled as strong and thick torrents of winds circled around her fist sent her attack at it smashing it **"Sky Dragon Talon!"** she stated with a foot covered in wind shattering it spun **"Sky Dragon Smashing Tail!"** she yelled with her whole leg covered in wind sent a hookkick to it smashing it **"Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!"** she shouted swing a hand covered in wind slicing it into two pieces where she barreled rolled over the pieces and fell on the ground.

Wendy looked at Natsu who nodded with approval and she relaxed, then a felt a warm ball of fire hit her in the back knocking her on her face, she looked up with surprise to see Natsu fade away in a puff of smoke and embers and looked at the real Natsu behind her.

"don't lose focus" Natsu warned "and have this as a lesson you get knocked down you get right back up" he stated sternly as Wendy stood back up "tell you what you practice while I train"

"For what reason?" Wendy asked.

"to test out your focus and concentration" Natsu stated heading into the woods 90 yards and got to a thick part with only a 3 foot round circle around him.

"lets practice close quarters combat" Natsu smirked before slipped him into a combat stance, then slamming a fist into a large tree breaking a large chunk out and sent another punch smashing it and knocking down.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu yelled slamming a fire engulfed fist into a tree making it explode into splinters then sliding to another tree **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** he slammed flaming sidekick to it making it's lower part explode into pieces, then with two fire engulfed fists **"Fire molding: Longsword's!"** he called as two long sword formed in he's hands and spun sliced several over, 3 seconds later Natsu had strike'd and kicked trees with flaming fists and feet destroying the "Time to test my few new moves out" he he smirked, he then lit his arms with bright and intense amount of Orange fire and focused them into along his forearm's and hands **"Fire Dragon Crumbling War Gauntlets!"** He roared slamming a punch into large rock breaking it into flaming pieces and still moving forward struck hard enough to blow apart three tree's in charred pieces, then struck another with a harder punch and had enough force to send the tree in large burning charred pieces into several tree's knocking them over that everything the pieces touched more tree's burnt into a crisp.

still concentrating on his move on his forearm's and fist's, Natsu's _**Fire Dragon Crumbling War Gauntlets**_ can hold up as long as he wants them to, flames started both of his elbows placed his arm's in his chamber **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow's!"** he yelled and stream of flames came from both of his elbows with yell he slammed his two turbo charged **War Gaunlets **on the ground making a huge rupture of flames and impact that blew through the ground shattering the ground and sent trees flying in a 200 yard path burnt into black husks, then turned off the attack but still his burning fists he tensed his hands as fire surged around them **"Fire Dragon Burrowing Fang Drill!"** He slammed to fists into a tree hard and large spiraling 3 meter jet of fire plowed through the tree burning them into ash and stopped 300 yard's away, then channeling his fire under his knee and covered his feet on one leg that settled like his **Gauntlet** attack

**"Fire Dragon Crushing Claw Slam!"** Natsu yelled stomping on the ground at the base of a tree and a large erupting serge of fire and a fiery impact wave that blew away and wiped out a section 10 feet across and 200 meter's away and it had split a tower of rocks in half with a angry red melting marks on the two divided sides, he then walked back to Wendy.

Wendy was practicing what Natsu had taught her, but her movements had got sloppy and seemed distraced and headed over to younger Dragon Slayer.

"Oh your back" Wendy bowed respectfully "I think I got it spot on" she smiled.

"I kept an eye out I saw your moves were sloppy and losing focus" Natsu stated firmly "I was doing my training and see how you did with distractions, not perfect yet" he told her.

"I'm sorry I'm still new to this kind of training" Wendy sighed.

"I know I didn't expect you to get it right down on the first try" Natsu informed, then Natsu explained to Wendy how to drown out distractions on focusing on a task and how to focus, by centering yourself and concentrate on what you need to do. an hour later the two tried it again and this time Wendy didn't get swayed with Natsu destroying more tree's.

"Much better" Natsu smiled.

"Thank you" Wendy stated looking at Natsu behind her.

"Your getting more aware of your surrounding, good very good" Natsu smiled, Wendy bowed as she straighten up Natsu twitched his hand and a stand with a blaster on it launched several baseball size fireballs striking her in the back and side knocking to the side she winced at the slight burn since he didn't make it to harm her knocking her off balancing but caught her and sat her on a stone stool and made the fire stand and blaster poof away.

"That wasn't fair to come from a blind spot" Wendy frowned.

"You want a fair fight think again, your opponents won't always give you that luxury which is why I tell you to always be alert and aware of whats happening" Natsu stated sternly "but very good for your first early training lets get breakfast so our real lesson can begin" he smirked.

2 days later Wendy had improved dramatically, the young girl was more confident, was stronger and had toned arms and leg and grew three inches taller reached to Natsu's lower stomach without having to stand on her tiptoes so they got new clothes for her, they would wake up at 7:30 train for three hours eat breakfast and go into harder training

"Well Wendy you should be proud how much you improved in 2 days, I understand even if I took it easy, My training wasn't easy but he are capable of great things and will grow into a powerful mage someday so this was a way to build a sturdy foundation and base" Natsu explained "and after the last day if you decide my training is too much and don't want to continue then thats okay" he informed.

Later night had fallen and while Wendy was washing up and resting on the recliner Natsu headed out

* * *

Natsu headed to a restaurant and ordered some food to go, picked up some dinner for Wendy, one of her favorite food, was Spring and shrimp rolls and picked up some Ramen in his bag on the way back on a opening on a street from 5 miles away he saw movement he focused on his vision and his eyes had a dark golden brown rim around the iris and pupil which had a slit as his sight got sharper and could see clearer so his sight zoomed in on a suspicious looking Mest Gryder who had something glowing on his wrist, he looked at it was some kind of wrist held lacrima screen and saw he went into an allay so he focused on his hearing and his ears elongated upwards and turned pointy as his hearing sharpened.

_"Lahar The S-Class Exam's will begin in one day" "The S-Class mage's had left" Mest_

_"I presume on Tenrou Island" Lahar spoke from the Lacrima watch_

_"Unless they go somewhere else, according to Fairy Tail's Master it's their sacred ground for the S Class trials"_

"_Does anyone know about you Doranbolt?" Lahar said sternly_

_"No one has caught on, I used my Magic they think I'm a Member of Fairy Tail"_

_"Oh good"_

_"also there is something else"_

_"What would that be?"_

_"I think if I'm not mistaking I think one of Zeref's Demon's is on the loose"_

_"What!, where!?" Lahar Demanded shocked._

_"It's in Fairy Tail, in the form of a women with horns and markings on her forehead and shoulders" Mest responded._

_"Are you saying Fairy Tail is harboring one of Zeref's vilest creation's"_

_"Yes sir"_

_"keep an eye out for it"_

_"I will" _Mest stated ending the call, Natsu then turned his ears and eyes back to normal and zipped over and leaned against the wall in 3 seconds, Mest stepped out.

"Oh hi Mest lovely night ain't it?" Natsu smirked at the sky with his food bag in his hand making Mest jump.

"Y-yes it is, good job making it" Mest smiled.

"thanks you to" Natsu smiled "now when did you join the guild?" he asked

"I have no idea what you mean" Mest replied.

"Explain why I don't remember seeing you too much" Natsu stated loosing his smile and gazed at Mest with a piercing gaze, then he felt Mest trying to do something to his mind, but sadly Natsu's mind was too strong for mind games since he spent plenty of times to strengthen it as well as his body and magic "what are you doing?" he raised a brow.

"nothing" Mest grimaced focusing harder and harder on something.

"What ever your trying to pull it won't work on me, so I ask again who are you Mest" Natsu narrowed his eyes "or should I call ya, Doranbolt?" he stated as he heard Mest or Doranbolt's heart speed up and breathing thickened with panic.

"Surely your mistaking" Mest stated turning to walk away but Natsu grabbed him after placed his bag down on the street by his shoulder and collar pinned him against the wall.

"I know your working for the council, so give them my warning" Natsu bored his piercing glare into Mest "Stay the Hell away from us and keep your noses out of our business" he hissed "Or you'll regret it"

"Was that a threat, you have some nerve threatening us" Mest glared but winced as he blew his cover since he didn't deny it, Natsu pulled Mest away from the wall and to his face lifting him off the ground who gaze still burrowing into his face.

"Threats?" Natsu frowned "Oh I don't make threats I make promises, so that was a promise" he stated in deadly low voice before dropping Mest on the ground picking up his bag with his hand and walked away before stopping as he heard movement, turned around to see Mest who was holding a heavy oak wooden club from somewhere.

"Sorry but can't have you remember what you heard" Mest frowned swung hard to give the Dragon Slayer amnesia, but Mest was going to be really embarrassed and in for a huge surprise, when the heavy club hit Natsu in the side of his cheek, the club shattered into splinters and chunks of wood from Natsu's nigh invulnerability and Immensely durable and reinforced bones "The Hell?" he gawked wide eyed at the broke shards and handle in his hand.

"Was that a feather brushing me?" Natsu snarked, making Mest growl and punch him in the stomach _'crunch!' _sounded as Mest broke his hand on his stomach, Mest got desperate and tried to roundhouse him back Natsu caught it by the ankle then pulled it under his arm stepping in ramming his shoulder in his chest and tripping him as he hooked his balancing ankle with his foot "See you in the Trails, hope we meet" he smirked hooking his bag on his shoulder.

"and another thing and I'll say it once, tell the council to stay away from Seilah or I will obliterate you from the face of Earthland" Natsu stated with his iris's glowing crimson with a piercing glowing yellow orange slit, before he stepped back and flashed away with a puff of fire.

"Oh we're blown" Mest groaned.

* * *

Natsu had returned to his house "I smell shrimp and Ramen" Wendy's voice stated from inside his home.

"Hmm your smelling only two things" Natsu explained walking in "I smell lettuce, shrimp, carrots and crispy thin roll and sauce, egg noodles, onions and crunchy cookie of sort" he smirked.

"Spring and shrimp rolls my favorite!" Wendy cheered.

"Figured you deserve it after all your hard work these last 2 days" Natsu smiled placing the food on his table and Natsu, Carla, Happy and Wendy sat at the table eating when they were done the split open their fortune cookies and looked at the paper.

_"One of your great friends, will become more than a friend, they will become a older brother for you"_ Wendy readed "but who is that person?" she asked "what does your's say?"

"Hmm?_ Your true Destiny will unveil soon, Your real purpose and the road it will reveal will lead you to greatness when you fully accept what you truly are " _Natsu replied "I already know what my road will lead to, the Next Fire Dragon King" he frowned "Don't need a cookie for that"

"Maybe it was saying A higher calling just than The King of all Fire Dragon's" Wendy shrugged.

"You know Fortune cookie aren't always going to be accurate" Natsu stated "I decide my road when fully ready" he said.

"Well The last fortune cookie I read when I was still at Cait Shelter, It said _your real family will appear before you, a powerful mage will become your teacher and will become your closest friend and guardian"_ Wendy told him "and it was right, I met you and you became, a friend, a teacher and looked after for me" she smiled.

"Hm" Natsu agreed while saying in his head _"more like your mother requested me to be your teacher and older brother figure for you, didn't need a cookie for that"_ his mind voiced, Later Wendy was resting.

"Hey Wendy and Carla" Natsu spoke.

"Present/ yes" Carla and Wendy spoke.

"I need to ask something from you" Natsu frowned.

"How can I help?" Wendy asked.

"I want you to partner with Mest keep an eye out for him" Natsu explained.

"What about me?" Carla frowned.

"You and Lily watch him, something about him seems off" Natsu said sternly "and let me know so I can confirm it" he stated.

"We'll do it since you done a lot for me" Wendy nodded.

"I'll try" Carla replied, Natsu just nodded confirming their answer while thinking _"No one spies on Fairy Tail and friends on my watch"_ he frowned, with that everyone went to bed.


	58. Chapter 58 Tenroujima Arc

**Ch.1 Arrival at Tenrou**

the sun was up and Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy and all the S-class nominations were on a large ship with the Fairy Tail symbol on the sail and the group was accompanied by Makarov heading to Tenrou Island and everyone had picked a buddy: Natsu and Happy, Lucy and Cana, Freed and Bixlow, Elfman and Evergreen, Wendy and Mest, Juvia and Lisanna, Gray and Loke.

"Tenrou is our most sacred ground for generation's for the S-class exams, because it's the final resting place of out first Master Mavis Vermillion" Master announced from on top of a balcony of the ship.

"Your going there dressed like that?" Gray pointed.

"Maybe the nudist should check himself before judging the Stylish man" Makarov pointed out to Gray who was completely nude.

"Put some clothes on" Lucy said appearing next to him with a sweatdrop on the side of her head "It's so hot the closer we get" she wiped some sweat off her face.

"I don't think it's that hot" Natsu said dressed in his almost usual clothes, Obsidian black pants tucked in black lightweight breathable combatboots that stopped to his mid shin two buckles on the cuffs, black cloth with crimson edges fastened with a black leather-belt with a red stripe around the middle but his waistcoat with crimson edges was over a midnight black elbow length form fitting shirt and his black wrist bands with a scarlet orange stripe along the top and bottom edge and black leather fingerless gloves and his mid ankle obsidian black wool cape like cloak and of course his white scaly scarf around his neck.

"well not everyone is fire proof and has your heat immunity" Lisanna pointed out.

a few minutes later the sun and heat was scorching, Natsu who was leaning against the wall of the platform he could smell the wood getting hot, he then focused his vision on a spec in the distance as his iris's turned and slit shaped pupil had a golden brown around it and his vision zoomed across the ocean and settled on a huge island Island in the middle of the ocean and his vision and eyes returned to normal.

"Well from the rate were moving we should get there in 20 minutes" Natsu claimed Makarov looked through a magnified glass on the platform "psst hey Wendy come here for a minute" Natsu gestured Wendy approached Natsu.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Do you know how to use your senses?" Natsu asked Wendy shook her head "come I'll show you" he waved and pulled out a wire bag of chocolate tokens in gold wrapping "This is a bag chocolate tokens, Now I want you to sniff it" he instructed, Wendy leaned in and sniffed the chocolate "Now close your eyes" she closed her eyes, a few minutes later she was spun in a circle three times "Okay Wendy Open them" Natsu spoke, Wendy looked at Natsu and saw the bag gone.

"I want you to use your dragonlike senses and try and find them" Natsu instructed holding a now empty bag while everyone was talking and a very distracting nude Gray sunbathing in a chair, Wendy went around the ship looking for the chocolate and then Wendy remembered _"Use your Dragon senses"_ was in her thoughts, she closed her eyes and focused she opened them and everything was sharper, her sight could see even the fibers in Happy, Carla and Lily's fur, smells and sounds more pronounced, she drowned out the noise as she saw Freed in the corner speaking and walked over to him, she smelt chocolate on him and he smiled and gave her one.

minutes later Wendy had used her new ability to use her senses and found each Chocolate that was hiding all over the ship, Wendy returned back to Natsu "You found seven and there was 8 so theres one more unaccounted for" He spoke, Wendy thought she checked over the entire ship and found only one in each place, she backed on and looked at the top of the mast and focused her vision, her normal eye pupils turned into slits and zoomed in on a chocolate tokken between the strips of metal.

"I guess it's in a place you wouldn't suspect" Wendy pointed to the token as her eye pupils went back to normal, she focused on her magic and a small torrent of wind formed around her body and moved her arms and pointed a hand at the mast and the wind swept along her arm and up and knocked the token loose and caught it in her hand and Natsu clapped.

"very good" Natsu smirked "The reason why I seperated the chocolate was because together the smell would be strong enough to pick up, but separate it's harder wouldn't you agree?" he told Wendy.

"yeah I could barely smell them separate, but I remember what you taught me_ 'just focus and spread your senses outwards'_ "Wendy smiled, Makarov was watching and hearing what Natsu was telling Wendy and smirked at both how well Natsu taught and how much Wendy changed in 3 days_ 'Hmm maybe I was wrong, Lets see what else he learned'_ he smiled.

"another day I'll show you to use all of your senses at once" Natsu stated as both his ears elongated upwards and got longer and a golden brown ring around and rim of the iris and slit shaped pupils, as all of his senses, sight, hearing, smell, and touch was easily 10 times heightened.

"Okay I got to ask, why do your eyes and ears change every time you heighten your senses?" Wendy asked.

"Well this what my eyes and ears look like when the turned on to the max" Natsu smirked "when my senses are turned on all the way, I can hear, smell and see, and feel everything around me in 1500 miles all the way around me" he explained to her.

"If thats the case why don't mine change like that?" Wendy wondered.

"it's a side effect of what my level of Dragonlike senses look like, you see the more Dragon Slaying magic you have and stronger your Dragon Slayer magic is the greater your enhancement's are and sometimes can alter your eyes and ears" Natsu explained to her as his ears and eyes went back to normal as he turned off his senses from the Max.

"What about your unnatural durability?" Mest asked since Natsu wasn't an Iron Dragon Slayer but his club shattered like it hit solid steel.

"Don't think I didn't hear and feel you coming" Natsu frowned "and to answer your question and to clarify things like about with Gajeel, Seilah, and Gray" he looked at the two said Mages came over who walked over "and put on some damn clothes, I could've gone my whole life without seeing that" he frowned turning around after he made the error of looking at Gray in nothing but his birthday suit.

"Sorry" Gray frowned putting his black boxer thigh length trunks on.

"Do you remember when back with Gajeel when he hit me with, his **Iron Dragon Ground Attack?**" Natsu asked.

"Yeah how, sure Dragon Slayers are Immensely Durable but that attack should've atleast injured you" Gajeel frowned.

"Well My body then was supernaturally Durable so it was slightly above the normal Dragon Slayer durability but it still knocked the wind out of me for second" Natsu explained.

"Ha! At least I knocked the wind out of you when we fought" Gajeel cheered.

"Yeah it was quite an attack, but then after the war with Phantom I left and trained again because there was still things I needed to learn and I'm sure Metalicana told you" Natsu explained.

"Yeah He did" Gajeel nodded as His Fellow Dragon Slayer upholds the responsibilities of a Prince and as a Son of a Dragon King.

"When I came back my body was different" Natsu frowned.

"To the point Laxus's full powered attack only stalled you for 5 seconds" Freed spoke who was leaning on the railing the whole time.

"And my** Vambrace** is strong enough to bore a hole in a creature with durable skin and tree size monster and threw everything I had in the attack" Gray said.

"and Seilah's weird energy blast was strong enough to wipe a small army of monsters to" Natsu said "and she hit me with at pointblank" he said "and when Gray's great attack failed to keep me down, that mental chick Daphne what she say?" he asked.

"She asked to no one, if you were invulnerable" Wendy told him.

"Well for a crazy lady, she wasn't wrong on that" Natsu explained "my body was invulnerable then" he admitted.

"What!?/Invulnerable!?" Gajeel and Gray yelled making everyone the ship look at the pair.

"How in the world did you get your body to this state" Wendy asked.

"It wasn't easy and it was extremely painful ability to obtain" Natsu frowned "In order for my body to become invulnerable, my Aunt, Uncle and Grandfather-"

Flashback 

_Natsu going over his new stronger Dragon Slayer attacks, while his Uncle, Aunt and Grandfather were talking to the side whispering and since their Grandson and Nephew was busy._

_**"Father, I know he's the real King of th-, the King of All Fire Dragons**" Atlas Flame spoke **"but we can't be overflown by pride by what Natsu has learned and done, we can't overlook he's still a human, He's body may not be strong enough to contain the power of You-know-what"** he said._

_**"I know that"** Ragnarok **"he may accidentally activate it and he will harm himself, Fire Dragon and Fire Dragon God mode Natsu can contain"** he said **"But the other thing your right forget it, it would be too much"** _

_**"So what can we do, to make his body strong enough to handle you-know-what?"** Sapphire Blaze asked._

_**"Hmm"** Ragnarok thought while flipping through a dragon size dictionary but can be altered into humansize he was beefing Natsu's mental capabilities by teaching him big words and flipped through it '**theres got to be something in this damn thing humans made that can Help my Grandson' **he grumbled and stopped at a word and got an idea **"by making him not be able to be damaged"** he spoke, Atlas and Sapphire looked at the word Ragnarok was pointing at_

_**"You cant mean"** Atlas looked at his father who nodded._

_"it's the only way for him to able to contain it" Ragnarok the three thought of it and nodded._

_ **"Natsu!"** Ragnarok spoke up, Natsu stopped training and headed over_

_"Yes Grandfather?" Natsu bowed with respect to the three._

_**"We've been thinking and wanted you in on something"** Ragnarok._

_"it's about me being human and I know I'm half dragon and wondering if I can handle big things Igneel had to face, I mean one hit and tck" Natsu asnwered sliding his finger across his throat "I'm screwed"_

_**"Well if your like your father, your too stubborn for death"** Atlas snorted with a chuckle._

_"I beg my pardon if I was eavesdropping but in truth I had the same thoughts" Natsu spoke "and what ever it would take to able to do my father's legacy then I'll do it" he said firmly._

_**"actually thats on me I underestimated your hearing"** Ragnarok waved it off_

_**"Since we're all on the same table"** Ragnarok nodded he should Natsu the dictionary he was in I's **"you see the word we found?"** he pointed._

_Natsu looked "Involuntary, hows that gonna help?" he frowned making them do a double take._

_**"No,no,no this one"** Sapphire spoke flipping a page, Natsu looked and eyes widened a bit._

_"Invulnerability?: the Power of being incapable or Impossible to be Damaged, injured, wounded or hurt" Natsu raised a brow at them._

_**"Yes Natsu in order for you to able to do Igneel's job, you must gain what no Dragon Slayer in history has gained, Invulnerability"** Ragnarok, Atlas, Sapphire spoke as one "But we cant have a low level of it, your body must be completely Invulnerable outside and inside" Ragnarok stated. _

_"Um how are you planning on making my body invulnerable?" Natsu asked._

_**"Well in order to make something stronger, we have to break your body"** Ragnarok said with concern and regret._

_"So be it" Natsu steeled his answer._

_End Flashback _

"My body had to be broken" Natsu explained "I'll spare you details, yeah well apparently my current level of Invulnerability could only keep me from dying against that accursed dragon" he frowned.

"There's certain levels of it to" Happy spoke.

"Happy's right, theres the low level, it's called only Invulnerability for amateurs because your only immune to physical attacks" Natsu counted "then there's Nigh-Invulnerability means immune to almost all or any kind of damage, the final level is Absolute Invulnerability or other words Complete Invulnerability means nothing can hurt or damage them any shape or form" he explained.

"and what level are you now?" Wendy asked.

"Well I'm close to almost Completely Invulnerable so, currently I have Nigh-Invulnerability" Natsu replied.

"So not fair" Gray grumbled annoyed that not only his rival was powerful but also couldn't be hurt.

"Well not everything is gonna go your way what matters is how you deal and grow with it" Natsu answered seriously just then the Ship stopped "oh we're here" he spoke as they saw the Island of Tenroujima 3 miles away.

"Okay I have the map of the routes to take, you lucky and you've taking the Scenic route then you pass automatically" Makarov spoke "if you are unfortunate if two teams meet you must battle to continue and finally you find yourselves on a risky route you must face our Elite S Class members" he smirked evilly.

"if we meet up with Erza or Mira we'll get a Manly beat down" Elfman wined.

"Your a wimp, Man up" Evergreen scolded

"Actually it's Gildarts that's the real superpower here" Natsu reminded.

"on that thought I take Erza" Lisanna spoke up.

"Ready go!" Makarov called everyone ran to the side of the ship but Natsu just stood there frowning, and everyone crashed into a rune around the ship

"What the Hell!?/Heck!?" Everyone and Wendy spoke, they looked and saw Freed with rune wings and Bixlow riding as he stood on his Tikis to the Island.

"Don't worry it only lasts for 5 minutes" Freed smirked.

"should just keep it up" Bixlow joked.

"Wouldn't be a Trial then" Freed replied, just then Levy and Gajeel got out by Levy rewritten it and Elfman and Evergreen got out with her help.

"How much longer?" Lucy asked as Lisanna had pushed her face and hands against the runes with a frown.

"4 minutes" Juvia replied.

"Sorry don't have the patience" Natsu replied then place two burning bright orange flame covered hands against his section making the Runes shimmer and distort and Natsu stuck his hands through and pulled it open tall enough for him "Happy" he called.

"Aye sir!" Happy responded getting Natsu's bag, Natsu smirked and made the hole bigger "Come on everyone lets go" he waved everyone ran to his side and the two jumped out Natsu closed it back down like a window and Happy caught Natsu on the back and Natsu took the bag and the hole in the runes sealed back up "Oops sorry forgot this was every team for themself moment" he said trolling them

"Ha Ha Gotcha, Later" Natsu smirked.

"Jerk!" Everyone yelled at Natsu Makarov just chuckled at the show, inwardly happy even someone a serious and stoned gaze as Natsu can still unwind and fool around, Natsu and Happy landed on the beach.

"Good Old Tenrou nice and quiet" Natsu smiled

4 minutes later the runes went down with a pop

"Finally!" everyone's voice shouted and the race was on.

* * *

**Ch.2 S-Class Exam's**

Natsu kept his senses sharp and every path he sensed was preoccupied except for a few, so Natsu went into one Natsu closed his eyes letting his senses wander focusing on the other contestants, Cana and Lucy were facing Bixlow and Freed and He heard the Rune Mage's heart beat with arousal and annoyance, because sounds like he was being giving special treatment. Juvia and Lisanna were Facing Erza and lost badly, Wendy and Mest were facing Gray and Loke Mest got dazed but Wendy remembering Natsu's teaching and blocking out distractions bested them making him smile proudly. Gajeel and Levy avoided the routes and made to a scenic route but Natsu could sense Gajeel's annoyance of not punching someone.

"What are you smirking at?" Happy asked Natsu opened his eyes as his senses went back to normal.

"Seems like most everyone is doing well, so far" Natsu replied "I sense very powerful magic farther in this cavern" he said putting on a serious face as he got alert.

"Is it Erza or Mirajane?" Happy said Natsu just shook his head

"Nope" Natsu spoke then his irises turned into a bright yellow with a slit shaped pupil as his vision cut through the darkness, there is two kinds of a dragon's night vision, the first is so you can see everything and the second is to see either heat from blood or the energy of a person or creature in their vicinity, he saw large image of large man with blood stop going into his left arm and leg.

a few feet in front of the person "I can see you" Natsu put a hand on his hip as his eyes went back to normal as a sudden light came in the cavern it was Gildarts himself with a smirk.

"We're dead, what what am I saying Natsu's far strong than before" Happy smacked himself.

"Sorry Dead end" Gildarts said with mischief.

"actually the end is past you" Natsu replied calmly taking his bag off then slipped off his cloak and cracked his knuckles "So how about it a fight just like old times" he smirked.

"First I have to say Makarov told me to go this one on purpose knowing you will pick E" Gildarts explained "He feels there is some things for you to learn, but here is your chance to prove me wrong" he said firmly.

"I believe I already know what" Natsu frowned "Now I would recommend you not to hold back" he said getting in a stance.

"When have I ever been known to hold back" Gildarts smirked "Come at me" he gestured.

"Okay" Natsu smirked before charging at Gildarts at a fast speed with burning fists.

When Natsu got close Gildarts swung but Natsu slid on his knees tilting his head back ducking under it and into a stance Gildarts then swung but Natsu sidestepped snapped in a stance **"Fire Dragon Dualing Iron Fist's!"** Natsu yelled both fists covered in fire and slammed the attack in Gildarts ribs knocking the powerful mage into the wall.

"Not bad first time you have hit me" Gildarts got up and Natsu was on him he blocked Natsu's barrage and returned but Natsu was the same way he moved and braced his arm or back of his hand against Gildarts arms, Natsu ducked under a elbow strike

**"Fire Dragon Twirling Talon's!"** Natsu called with both of his feet covered in flames balanced with a hand on the ground sent a mulekick in Gildarts stomach knocking him back, then jumped forward spinning with bright orange fire rings of fire around his feet sent a outside crescentkick to the jaw and roundhouse side of the cheek, then sent a flip kick to the his temple then sweep to his legs sending him head over heels and spring on his hand slamming both feet in the older mans midsection sending him flying back and skidding on the ground leaving 4 yard long trench in the ground.

Natsu stood ready "Hmm taking this seriously" Gildarts smirked.

"No just observing your moves for now" Natsu stated, Then Gildarts charged at a blitzing speed going on offense Natsu jumped high over him landing on the ground **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** he sent a burning roundhouse to his side and with a whole other leg on fire **"Fire Dragon Tail Bash!"** sending a fire engulfed hookkick to his jaw **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** he called as fire erupted from his elbow propelling the turbo charged fist in his stomach doubling him over coughing out saliva then sent another hard punch to his jaw sending him crashing into a wall.

Gildarts charged again blocked a kick with his arm and ducked righthook and caught another punch with his palm, weaved swept a strike past his shoulder ducked and elbowed him in the ribs and sent a hammer fist across his stomach grabbing his arm stepped to the side and flipping him on the ground and stepped back

"Hmm I got a feel for your offense, Defense, and close quarter combat" Gildarts smirked "I guess I should take you seriously" he frowned powered up a little then got ready but Natsu had already closed the gap and stopped a arm with his hand sent a elbow to his side turned to Gildarts back putting his arm behind his back stepped in and picked him up turned then with a hand tossed him to the side.

"I wouldn't hold back if I were you" Natsu warned

"I think this is going to be fun" Gildarts smirked then he unleashed his full power, a aura of thick potent layers of magic power causing tremors through a lot of the island.

With Cana and Lucy who were bathing in a spring when they felt the massive power that shook the area they were in "whats that?" Lucy said washing her hair with Cana doing the same with a frown.

"Magic power a enormous amount?" Cana replied

Back with Natsu and Gildarts

Natsu just looked at the full powered Gildarts with serious expression but smirked "You know there would be a time I would be scared of your full power" he stated.

"And word is you don't get scared easily" Gildarts replied a powerful tone.

"Because the path I've decided to walk, I've had to know my fears and doing so I was helped to grown and learn from them to the point I don't have much fear left" Natsu stated, then Gildarts stepped up with the power clearing up getting ready.

"You wanted to know how strong I got" Natsu smirked loosing his smile then the ground under him started to shack and crack as his waist cloth started to flutter in a non existing wind and then his body erupted in bright orange flames and kept on powering up and the higher the magic pressure grew the more chunks and pieces of the ground broke apart and rose up then rose his magic power to 15 and kept on going to show Gildarts some of his true power though Gildarts didn't know that.

the more his magic power and pressure built he reached 25 percent half the island Developed tremors and got stronger to the point it felt like start of small earthquake he stopped power up at 35, the flames and heat grew larger, wider and hotter.

Gildarts stood there shocked at the amount of magic power and pressure he felt he could barely stand.

other parts of the Island everyone felt Natsu's magical pressure

With Cana and Lucy the shaking was so bad the actually braced their hands on the shore of the creek

"Is that magic power or an earthquake" Lucy grimaced

"Earthquakes don't happen here" Cana replied knowing from her years of being an S-Class candidate, earthquakes didn't happen.

With Mira, Elfman, Evergreen they tried to keep their ground

"Whats happening!?" Evergreen screamed

"Whatever is happening it sure is Manly" Elfman stated

With every one competing for the Trials wondering what was happening, first it was tremors(Gildarts a large chunk of the Island) and now a mini quake through out half of it (Natsu being careful) the people farther just felt slight tremors.

With Seilah and Erza they were setting up in a shelter when everything around them shook rattling dishes and sloshing the stew Erza was making sent them on their butts

"Earthquake!" Seilah announced

Erza frowned then smirked "From earlier it was Gildarts and places really start to shake when Natsu is powering up" she corrected.

"He can cause an earthquake by powering up?" Seilah shook her head with amusement.

"when it gets high enough" Erza shook her head.

back with Mira she just smiled **_"The Fire Prince is cutting loose"_** she spoke in a altered voice from since she was in her **Satan Soul **Shocking Elfman and Evergreen Natsu was the cause of the Quake.

Back with Natsu he then powered down to 11 percent and the shaking stopped and flames went back down "that there was only showing you part of what a gained from the last time we met, which was years ago" Natsu smirked.

"Wow I'm very proud of what you gained from walking the path of magic and found levels so great you only show some parts of it" Gildarts smiled "But I could tell you stopped half way" he said.

"Because I didn't want to keep powering up to the point, the island gets destabilized and falls apart and dangers everyone, it's a Exam not a death battle" Natsu told him making Gildarts nod and smirk at his answer

"Well then shall we fight for real" Gildarts smirked.

"Come at me" Natsu beckoned, Gildarts charged his fists with a large amount of Crash Magic and Natsu rose he's magic power to 15 percent to be careful because when Gildarts gets serious you need to be ready and flames exploded off his body and fists covered his fists and the two charged.

The two crashed into each other with their forearms the ground shattered around then, Natsu blocked several punches and caught another with his hand and sent a jab and ducked sent rising punch to the man's face stepped in blocked another with his arm stopped another by the wrist stepped into sent a righthook to Gildarts ribs and sent frontalkick to the stomach knocking him back several steps

**"Fire Dragon Roar!**" Natsu yelled unleashing a large tunnel of fire at him Gildarts raised at his hand dissembled it into a bunch of cubes but when the flames dispersed Natsu wasn't there, Gildarts snapped around as he heard a yell of effort and saw Natsu who had jumped high in the air.

"ARRRAAGHHRAAG!" Natsu roared as he slammed his fist on the ground hard and the ground shattered and tore apart in a large ripple of big rocks, Sending Gildarts off his feet falling on his back, He sat up.

"No lying down on the job" Natsu smirked then sent another powerful punch on the ground this time with a large mass of fire on his fist channeling it in the ground the flames ripped through it in wide fissures Gildarts jumped away as a erupting wall of flames blasted out, but then Natsu turned as he gestured with a his hands and the wall turned to the right and Gildarts blocked the flames with his cape pushing him back several yards back with his cape in ribbons.

"Huh your full of surprises you distracted me with a attack, then you knocked me over by smashing apart the ground, sent flames through it then the flames moved after me" Gildarts chuckled.

"Careful Natsu you almost squashed my fish with a rock!" Happy called, Natsu turned his head.

"Well don't be so close" Natsu replied scowling, then Gildarts launched a blast of Crash Magic at Natsu looking like a thunderbolt, it made contact making a explosion of debris when the dust cleared a big crater where Natsu was.

"can't take eyes off from your opponent" Gildarts warned.

"I didn't" a voice called from above and Gildarts eyes widened seeing Natsu several yard in the air holding a strand of fire attached to a grappling hook of fire connected to the ceiling of the cavern "I always keep an eye out and saw you at the corner of my eye and just moved to the side and jumped before it hit me" he smirked.

"Your bluffing" Gildarts shook his head.

"Am I?" Natsu smirked then let go of the fire it faded away and landed on the ground, Gildarts launched another blast of Crash Magic at Natsu but Natsu smirked and blurred away and zipped behind him Gildarts turned but Natsu appeared to his side and back to where he was making Gildarts look at shock

"I couldn't follow him at all" Gildarts slackjawed but steeled himself and ran at Natsu but the Dragon Slayer turned into a column of flames appearing in flash of fire in his guard.

then to his shock Natsu was covered in Azure blue Fire ducked around Gildarts wrapped his arms around his waist **"Azure Dragon Imploding Suplex!"** He roared picking Gildarts up as he fell back slamming the powerful mage on his back and a mushroom cloud of azure flames ejected Gildarts in the air into the cloud where it collapsed inwards and burst'ed in bright flare of azure flames, when it ended Gildarts landed on his knee smoky and covered in some burns.

Natsu was back to Bright orange fire in a blink of an eye, he lit his arms with fire and the flames formed around his forearms and hands "I think your strong enough for a stronger attack, **Fire Dragon Crumbling War Gauntlets!**" He slammed a flaming arm and fist at Gildarts who crossed his arms to block making him grunt in pain as the thick burning vastly empowered fist crashed into him as the ground shattered around him as flames billowed out from the impact and sent another **War Gauntlet** in his side making him double over sent a shoulder strike in Gildarts face shooting his head up and a third **War** **Gauntlet** slammed into his chest knocking off his feet slamming into the ground 20 yards away the ground cracked and exploded into a 10 ft wide and 3 ft deep hole in the ground and the attack faded away.

Gildarts got up with a groan his shirt front was burnt away a scorch mark on his chest and side "Heh a life time I was knocking you around and now your knocking me around, you've made this old man proud" he smirked.

"But I have new moves to though, **Crash Magic Ancient Technique: Mass Calamity Star burst!"** Gildarts yelled a massive giant of pure white magic came from a surge of Gildarts power and solidified into a battle like being and launched massive stream of Crash Magic at Natsu who clenched his fists at his side and crouched over and flames appeared around Natsu again then turned into a bright red-Orange and the magic and pressure was intense.

**"Fire Dragon Crashing Quaking Roar!"** Natsu called getting in a solid stance throwing his head back threw it forward unleashing a massive breath attack of Bright Red-Orange Flames the two attacks collided making a huge explosion that rocked half of the island and sent strong tremors thought out some parts of the island, the dust cleared Natsu and Gildarts were in combat stances.

Natsu blitz at Gildarts in a blur sending a hard punch to his face the speed knocked Gildarts back into tall rock structure it shattered on impact and Gildarts crashed into the wall as rocks broke loose from the wall.

"_With the destructive power of the ancient ones rain down_ **Ancestor Fallen Heaven!"** Gildarts yelled as a wave of pressure filled the cavern and several holes appeared and rays of Crash magic shot at Natsu but Natsu used inhuman speed and agility to evade the blasts **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Trail!"** the Dragon Slayer yelled his body collapsed in trail of bright Red-Orange fire zipped away from the rays of Crash Magic and appeared in normal form 3 feet in front of Gildarts.

**"Fire Dragon Harold's Quaking Gladius Crushing Strike!"** Natsu roared as a huge output of Bright Red-Orange fire rolled off Natsu whole body collecting on his shoulders stomped in a stance and slammed two vertical fists in both sides of his ribs as the flames barreled off his arms hitting and blasted Gildarts 20 yards away with two medium but powerful jets of fire with incredible force that exploded when he hit the ground in a dome of swirling fire that shook the cavern and sent cracks and fissures up the walls, the shaking stopped Gildarts groaned as he was burnt and scorched in most places but he'll live since he was very tough mage and Natsu wasn't putting enough to really harm him.

"Your Flames have gotten really powerful and hot" Gildarts said standing up then went to his knee with a groan of pain holding his arm across his ribs as some were cracked one or 2 broken.

"I believe this is where I bow out" Natsu stood in a relaxing stance turning his flames off.

"Say What!?" Gildarts/ Happy yelled with shock.

"I don't know how much abuse the Cavern can take but I'm quite sure were testing it's limits" Natsu stated firmly "No need to endanger ourselves or damage the Island, I have tremendous respect for the First Master don't want to damage her resting place or a sacred place for the S-class Exams" he stated.

Gildarts just smirked and stood up "I have one thing to say, You passed" he smiled Proudly "I was testing you, you know when to stop you don't want to endanger any one around you" he stated.

"1 of many important rules of battle; Keep bystanders away from harm" Natsu stated "You wanted me to say enough is enough because we both have respect for this Island and the First, last part nether of us now when to stay down when we're conscious" he smirked at the last part.

"Good job you may continue" Gildarts winced.

"Oh here" Natsu stated and a ball of cyan flames appeared in his hand **"Fire Dragon's Flame of Renewal!"** he said tossing the ball of fire at Gildarts and his injuries and burns healed and he could move again "That last attack I saved for strong opponents, cause if your in the middle of a battle and you have a whole lot coming for you, you need to hit them hard and quick so they stay down" he told Gildarts.

"So you made finishing moves wise choice" Gildarts chuckled.

"I wouldn't say finishing moves yet, there are things I'm still learning" Natsu corrected.

"Well if you want advice from this old timer, I'd work on finishing moves" Gildarts advise "But that attack was nasty one it definitely would take down a strong opponent, as shown" he chuckled "Also Why said you pass I saw you with Wendy and you were training her thoroughly but you were firm but patient and took time explaining and letting her know what was wrong" he stated "I'm also proud of that" he smiled.

"If she ever comes across a dragon or the one that attack me and you she'll need to be ready because before she knows it **_'Boom'_** it will be too late" Natsu frowned grimly at his terrible memory.

Gildarts frowned at the memory of his attack "Honestly Natsu I don't think she will ever be ready for that thing" he explained _'But I think you could do it maybe if you grow more, you can kill that beast'_ he smirked

"I know that but I take things in real life as lessons like being attacked by a Dragon" Natsu smirked softly "Cause if it didn't then I wouldn't have known how much I needed to learn and how much to grow" "From failing you learn but you can't learn from success, Sometimes failure is the best teacher to show you your limits and learn how to break them" he stated with wisdom and maturity from beyond his age.

_'Wow this kid, no Man impresses me how much he has grown, I'm only sadly I couldn't be there to see it'_ Gildarts smiled proudly "Now get out of here and become an S-Class Wizard you here me?" he ordered with a smile

* * *

Natsu met up with the others except Wendy,Gray, Loke, Mest, Lisanna, Juvia, Elfman and Evergreen. But then a few minutes later Wendy dragging Mest by the collar appeared with a smile.

"Okay since we are all here congratulations for your first part of the S-Class Exam's" Makarov spoke clearly "Cana and Lucy defeated Bixlow and Freed, sadly Lisanna and Juvia failed facing Erza" he counted off "And Wendy defeated Gray and Loke by herself when Mest got knocked out" he said.

"That kid beat Gray and Loke by herself" Gajeel stated shocked.

"That kid has a name" Levy elbowed him.

"Levy and Gajeel made it to the next round from going on a scenic route" Makarov continued.

"It was relaxing and beautiful" Levy said.

"It was lame to boring I didn't punch anyone" Gajeel complained.

"There is more to life than fighting, even Dragons take time to admire the Peace and beauty of nature" Natsu spoke up.

"Or admire your mate's asses sway when their walking" Gajeel snorted making Wendy blush red as steam came off her head.

"I don't do that" Natsu said defensively bolting off the rock he sat on, they raised a brow at his sharp reaction "So moving on" he frowned.

"He didn't deny it" Cana whispered to Lucy.

"And Natsu and Happy bested Gildarts in Combat" Makarov spoke up.

"Real shock there" Levy whispered _'He did defeat God Serena'_ she said in her mind

Then Elfman and Elfman strolled in with limps "How did you defeat Mira?" Happy said puzzled.

"My Word" Makarov said in equal shock.

After they calmed down Makarov said the next part find the First Master's Grave which was so hidden and secret even Makarov didn't know and everyone got ready, Natsu steeled his face and stood tall and proud his face eyes filled with determination.

"Everyone I have one thing to say" Natsu stated in a serious deep manner "We maybe Guild mates but any one in my way, know this _'In My way is a bad place to be' _Cause your going down" he stated throwing the down Gauntlet.

Everyone got determined to win and were off.

* * *

**Ch.3 Grimoire Heart Arrives **

Natsu was heading through the woods when he sensed something dark in the distance and two familiar scents, he rushed over and saw some man from Carla's vision and a blast of black magic was heading for Elfman and Evergreen!.

Natsu acting fast lighted his hands with fire, then turned into vast amounts of Neon Red-Orange and bright Yellow flames coated them and zipped forward.

Elfman and Evergreen just looked at the blast of magic that was killing life around it "Get down!" a familiar voice yelled and something rammed into them from the side knocking them away and they looked and Saw Natsu who was in a stance and shot out his head gritting his teeth as the flames stopped it but moved him back several yards but digging his feet in the ground he growled and clutched the death magic in his flames.

"YAAHHHHHA!" Natsu yelled as the supercharged and hot flames burnt the blast away in 5 seconds, Natsu glared at the attack as the flames died down to bright orange.

the man looked at Natsu with tears "Natsu it's you" he whimpered the once red eyes were black.

"Who are you?" Natsu demanded.

"just someone looking for a place without humans" The man stated, Natsu turned his senses on to the max and no one was on the far side of the island seems everyone was closer before.

"Hmm, the other side of the island has no one there, I suggest you go there and don't Try to hurt any of my Guild Mates now get out of here" Natsu ordered, just then the man clutched his head and screamed and another blast was building but Natsu acting fast, jumped several meters in the air and fall back down.

"HYAAAAAHHHH!" Natsu yelled slamming a flaming fist surging with a large amount of fire on the ground that broke the ground as it ruptured and split apart as the flames blew apart the area to the man in and made a large ripple in 9 meter radius in front of Natsu that knocked the man off his feet and the blast hit the trees killing them.

"Last warning get lost" Natsu stated in a deadly tone.

"You've grown so strong Natsu, still not enough" The man whispered and left.

"Thanks for the save" Evergreen stated.

"But did you have to ram us so hard" Elfman rubbed his side "and why did you let him go?, he just tried to kill us" he frowned.

"actually that was a involuntary reaction" Natsu explained "He wasn't in control of it, it was forced" he frowned.

Just then he sensed something dark and approaching the island "Someone else is coming here and they'er not good" he frowned he lit a hand on with bright orange fire he closed his eyes and focused on the dark energy he sensed and was coming for the Island and the flames on his hand turned into Hellfire and opened his eyes back up and scowled grimly "Not good at all" he stated.

"We need to warn the others, Now" Natsu said running back with Elfman and Evergreen following.

Makarov was on shore when a dark ship approached the Island and turned into a giant and met the ship in the water the ship launched a blast at him but did nothing against his giant form he punched the ship with powerful blows breaking it but some mysterious force put it back together.

"Ah Makarov nice seeing you again" A voice spoke and another older man appeared in a red shirt brown pants boots and dark cape and horned helmet and a eye path and long beard.

"Precht" Makarov scowled "How low you have fallen" he clenched his fist.

"Precht is dead I'm Hades" Hades frowned, Makarov sensing the amount of evil from the ship and if Natsu catches wind bodies will litter Tenrou.

"You better get out of here before someone else who has no tolerance for evil arrives" Makarov warned as he built up a large amount of Magical energy** "Fairy Law!"**

"Ah a duel alright" Hades stroked his beard giving out orders the a group of dark mages and hundreds of soldiers left the ship and spread'ed out and built a mass of dark purple energy **"Grimoire Law!"** Hades countered and the attacks were nullified by another, but Hades used it as a distraction

**"Gremoire Chain!**" he yelled a purple circle appeared a pure white chain of magic grabbing Makarov and threw him on Tenrou and the chain nullified his Giant Form changing Makarov to normal.

a few minutes like Carla's vision Makarov was beaten and down for the count.

"Such a disappointment I expected more" Hades frowned.

"Don't say I didn't warned you, there's someone in my guild and on the Island that has little to no mercy for scum like you, and you meet him you and the others will be sorry" Makarov stated.

"Oh who is this person, Gildarts if you can't beat me then how will he?" Hades sneered.

"No someone more powerful than me and him combined" Makarov stated before passing out and Hades moved to another spot and hid in the thick woods.

minutes later Natsu appeared "Gramps!" he yelled running to him "wake up" he ordered Makarov opened his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Natsu glared.

"the Island has been evaded by dark mages, take them down Natsu" Makarov ordered Elfman and Evergreen arrived and Natsu handed him to them.

"Get him some help" Natsu ordered exhaling calming down and walked away.

"What are gonna do?" Elfman asked Natsu looked back at the two his eyes burning with flames.

"Hunting" Natsu snarled and stormed away.

* * *

**War on Tenrou**

Natsu Was marching through the woods and Wendy, A battle mode Pantherlily battling them but were too many coming so Natsu charged in and appearing before them in blur knocked a group away.

"Need a hand?" Natsu frowned.

"More than a little" Pantherlily said "I can't hold my battle form with this many" he said.

Natsu then let out a huge tower of bright orange fire and sent it out into a a huge tidal wave of fire sweeping a whole bunch away burnt but alive.

"A Fire Wizard!" a faceless solider yelled.

"I'm more than just a fire wizard" Natsu glared

"Who cares" a voice spoke on a tall land mass it was crazy looking man with SS3 yellow hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" Natsu glared.

"Zancrow The Fire God Slayer" Zancrow cackled then sent a large blast of black fire at Natsu who jumped back to avoid it.

"Come down here coward!" Natsu shouted slamming a super charged and heated Neon Red-Orange and bright yellow fire engulfed fist in the land mass with a lot of force a huge explosion of flames blew apart the mass and Zancrow jumped down avoiding a eruption of flames.

"You made a mistake coming here, cause I sense nothing but evil from you and blood of hundreds of innocent people on your hands" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"So what they were weaklings" Zancrow snorted making Natsu' glare darken.

"Uh oh" Wendy sighed.

"It's time to pay for your Sins" Natsu he stated.

"Like a Fire Wizard can beat one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory" Zancrow scoffed.

"Well the Seven Kin will meet their end here" Natsu frowned he charged at Zancrow before he could react and decked him with a A fist of Superheated and charged fire in his face knocking him 10 meters back away on to ledge before planting another in his stomach hard and grabbed him by the face and violently threw him off the ledge and into a tree knocking it over and appeared on the floor in a column of fire.

**"Fire God's Bellow!"** Zancrow called and breathed a stream of black flames hitting Natsu which exploded in explosion of flames and rocks "Your punches may hurt but no one can withstand the flames from a God" he gloated.

"You call this imitation Crap God fire much less fire" Natsu stated walking out of the smoke and black flames not a scratch much to the Fire God Slayer's shock "Let me show you real fire" he snarled and a large out put of super heated neon Red-orange and bright yellow flames erupted around his body.

**"Fire God's Scythe!"** Zancrow shouted as he from a large scythe made of black flames and swung at Natsu but Natsu caught the weapon with a fire encased hand by the blade part shocking him Natsu then sent out a fire engulfed hand.

**"Fire Molding: Pole!**" Natsu yelled smashing Zancrow with a pole of fire in the crazy man's chest smashing him into a tree

**"Blazing Dragon's Scalding Volcanic Battle Fist!"** Natsu roared as a fist covered in neon red-Orange and bright yellow Fire in Zancrow's decking the crazy mage's face driving it into the ground where the ground split wide in two sections and waves of fire blew forward tearing a 32 meter path in the forest as farther trees caught on fire burning into a blackened with glowing red-orange chunks, he ripped Zancrows head from the small crater his head made and pinning him to a tree.

"People who spill blood for joy and fun have no right to live" Natsu growled and he punched Zancrow hard in the face sending him crashing through several trees and flew back 100 meters back before the mage bounced and slammed against a tree, Zancrow got up shaking his head.

Natsu marched over 5 feet from him "I guess Hades was right you Fairies can't be underestimated" Zancrow smirked like a psychopath and spat out blood, then charged at Natsu swung but Natsu weaved his head past the strike **"Fire Gods Explosive Flame!"** he yelled punching out a fist slamming it into Natsu's chest which awarded him with _'CRUNCH!'_ as Zancrow's hand broke against Natsu's Nigh-Invulnerability but the attack blast Natsu back in enormous explosion of black fire and sent the Dragon Slayer crashing through many trees at high speed and slammed into a trees half way and he fell on his back and the large upperpart of the tree fell on Natsu's ribs and chest.

Zancrow shook and held his broken hand with the other but laughing madly dancing got closer to the falling tree but his eyes were wide with surprise when Natsu just looked at him with a scalding glare, but then the tree was lifted up and was launched at him striking Zancrow in the chest knocking him back in the air the tree snagged on to trees and shattered in the middle and shattered the two trees in splinters, Natsu was back on his feet with no scratch or limp or a grimace of pain on him.

"For some one claiming to be a GodSlayer, I'd thought you'd hit harder" Natsu stated, Zancrow let out large output of black flames and stopped when they were all the way up the Godslayer grinned sadistically "Is that all you got!" Natsu stated with a frown.

Zancrow charged and swung but Natsu caught strike by the wrist and neon Red-orange and bright yellow fire covered his foot** "Blazing Dragon's Searing Erupting Crushing Claw!"** he sent a thrusting frontkick in his stomach a massive discharge of flames doubled Zancrow over sending him on a knee hard but was launched in air with a uppercut to the under the chin where he used his Flames to hover looked but Natsu vanished.

"Yo!, head's up!" A voice yelled Zancrow whipped around seeing the Dragon Slayer above him who was sucking it a vast amount of air **"Blazing Dragon's Stifling Catastrophic War Cry!"** He yelled and a 5 meter tall and 6 meter wide storm of neon Red-Orange and bright yellow flames exploded from his mouth striking Zancrow and blasting him down to the forest at an angle leaving a 300 meter wide and 19 foot deep trench of destruction and red hot space where trees and hard ground was.

Zancrow got up laughing manically covered with second degree burns, Natsu appeared in front of him charging a attack **"Blazing Dragon Emperor's Plunging Rioting Daggers!"** He yelled as a 4 inch wide tendrils of fire twisted around and down his arm's and slammed a palmheel strike in Zancrow's stomach with the flames shooting down his arm and discharging with a strong burst of small but thick and really powerful fire strands then sent a vertical fist in his ribs as the tendrils of fire circulating with fire and with a medium stream of flames barreling into him with the force of a speeding train knocking Zancrow 100 yards back dragging him through the ground leaving a 10 foot deep and 5 meters wide trench, he groaned at the injuries he felt his insides had been flame broiled.

Natsu Picked up Zancrow by the head picking him up "If this is your best then your no Godslayer to me" he dropped Zancrow "Let me show you real God Fire" He smirked grimly and was suddenly surrounded by a huge pillar of Bright yellow and golden flames which faded way in a swirling orb of flames that swayed like a bonfire.

"I'm so scared" Zancrow sneered and swung with a another **Explosive Flame** but the powerful and extremely scorching hot fire that Natsu blocked with burnt the Black flames away much to Zancrows great shock.

**"Fire Dragon God's Exploding Megaton Fist!"** Nastsu roared slamming a fist covered in **Fire Dragon God** Flames at Zancrow who made thick orb of Black Fire to block it but the powerful attack struck the Black flames burning them away with a _'Fwoosh!'_ and punched Zancrow in the face the attack tore apart the ground in rupture of rocks as it sent Zancrow flying back 700 yards back and slamming into the ledges corner which glowing bright yellow and golden fissures before blowing a huge chunk out of it, Zancrow writhed on the ground in agony and laughing insanely from the painful attack.

Natsu picked Zancrow up by shoulder armor "look into my eyes" as they glowed a solid crimson and swirled with hellfire boring into the Dark mage's eyes "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent you'll burn for them, **Hell's Penance" **he hissed Zancrow went limp as his eyes were charred and glowed red-orange from the cracks and dropped him on the ground.

* * *

while Natsu dealing with Zancrow, Gildarts had returned and defeated Bluenote Stinger, Erza and Mira dealt with Azuma and the two used the enhancements that Natsu's mark granted them enhanced abilities and combined with their own magic they quickly overpowered the Arc Tree Wizard and Erza finished him off.

Natsu was heading back when his ears picked up a voice from Zancrow's body it was a old voice and he picked off a communication microphone

"Zancrow where are you?, your life signal just left the our map?" The voice demanded "Did you break the bad news to the Fairies" he said.

Natsu clicked on and responded "I'd rather do the breaking in person" He spoke in a deep threatening tone.

"Who is this?" The demanded.

"Someone from Fairy Tail who's guild you shouldn't have messed with, Because I'm coming for you and you'll pay for crimes" Natsu hissed and crushed the device cutting off the communication.

Natsu then used his Heightened hearing which his ears were elongated and pointed upwards meaning his hearing was to the Max, to listen to whats happening throughout the farther reaches of Tenrou, Gajeel took out some kind of dog and chicken like warriors.

_"Maybe Meredy was right this isn't the life we want anymore, maybe we should help Fairy Tail with Master Hades"_ A women with dark purple hair and brown eyes and her curvy hourglass voluptuous figure in a jumpsuit.

and Natsu focused on the voice he heard through the talking device _"Ultear and Meredy have found Zeref meaning they have no longer use for me, get rid of them"_ Hades's voice spoke.

_"Yes sir!"_ a bunch of soldiers and a mans voice replied.

* * *

**Ch.4 Ultear's Change of Heart**

Ultear was walking through the forest alone after she gave Meredy the task of handing Zeref to Hades and clearing her mind, when suddenly she heard _'swooshing' _sounds and saw five members of the assassination crew armed with Magic bows and speed magic.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded "I order you to return to the airship" she ordered.

"Sorry new orders" one said said as they aimed their bows at her, she conjured a time orb and her body seized up and she looked and saw a rather tall but really chubby man with a round head and face, white skin and black hair holding his voodoo doll tightly and magic repression cuff on both of it's wrist and it was making him restrain her movements and magic.

"Sorry Captain Ultear you expired your worth for Hades you and Meredy both" Cain said emotionlessly, Ultear could only watch helpless as the Assassin's pulled their magic bows and the arrows heads glowed and were launched at her at streak of light, then all of sudden Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer, blurred in front of her with his back to them.

Ultear watch in shock at his stupid move because even just because he's a dragon slayer but the arrows were tempered by their speed magic so with the increased magic and speed made it to harmful for Dragon Slayers. But to her bafflement when the arrows made contact with Natsu's back they shattered against his skin Natsu turned and faced them.

"What do you think your doing here?" Ultear demanded.

"Saving your ass" Natsu replied, just then his eye rested on Cain since the assassin's were shocked at their broken arrows and saw Cain who was moving the dolls leg and ducked down and Ultear's leg went over his head, He flashed over the chubby man grabbed his arm by the wrist that was holding doll and his other hand glowed with bright Red-orange fire.

**"Fire Molding: Cleaving Claw!**" Natsu roared as the flames formed 2 inch long claws around his fingers and with a slash hacked the man's arm off but cauterizing his arm off by the elbow making Cain scream with pain flames burning his flesh **"Fire Dragon Quaking Breakdown Fist!"** Natsu roared slamming a hard Bright Red-Orange flaming fist in his jaw his face contorting inwards 3 inches like a water pillow and was floored with a large concussive amount of fire.

Cain bounced like a beach ball and slammed 30 yard in the ground where 20 foot deep and 8 foot wide crater was blown in the ground and was One punch K.O'd with a blistered and bruised cheek and jaw , Natsu picked up the doll and took the cuffs off.

"Why would you save an enemy?" Ultear asked.

"Hades is betraying you and Meredy he only wanted Zeref for himself" Natsu frowned.

"Now go save your friend I'll deal with these backstabbers" Natsu glared, Ultear wanted to stay but they seriousness in the Dragon Slayer's eyes she obeyed and ran in the woods where Meredy ran to.

Natsu took off his cloak "So this is not in the way" he frowned the assassins got ready and zipped forward with their Speed Magic but Natsu's keen eye sight he could see them fine, He dodged the first and weaved the second rolled under a swing and jumped and pushed the fourth between his legs by his head sending him on the ground sliding and jumped flipped through the air and landed in a stance facing them with burning Bright Orange fists.

He needed to end this fast **"Dragon Slayer Combat Style: Technique # 3 Fire Dragon Iron Fists!"** he called as both fists were covered in flames stepped blocked a strike stepped to the side and elbowed the first in the ribs and punched him in the face stepped around **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** he slammed rearkick in another's ribs, jumped in the air with a whole leg on fire **"Fire Dragon Tail Bash!"** he shouted slamming jumping spinning hookkick to the first's head and face of the second sending tow down with one powerful kick, he slammed a second **Iron Fist **in another's stomach with a Hammerfist and elbow strike to the face and backkick to the side. he ducked sent a roundhouse to anothers ribs and sent the third **Iron Fist **in another's face and knee him in the sternum and sidekicked him away.

Then snapped around **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow! " **Natsu sent a turbo charged fist in the Fourth's stomach sending him on a knee **"Fire Dragon Explosive Elbow!" **he yelled snapping to the side and sending a blazing Elbow strike in his ribs which caused a large impact wave and discharge of fire that broke several ribs on the Assassin's Side **"Fire Dragon Dualing Iron Fist's!"** He roared sending two fists on fire one in the fourth's face and whipping around a righthook to the jawline dropping him cracking the ground from the force.

Then Natsu's Flames of Hell engulfed him "You four, Guilty Your hands are stained with the blood of the innocent people you have murdered, families you've left broken, Now will repent for your crimes, in Hell" He snarled **"Hell Dragon's Sacred Technique: Chains of the Damned"** He growled and slamming two Hell Dragon Symbols on the ground and Chains and strands of Hellfire erupted from the ground wrapping around the Assassins and they woke up screaming in anguish from agony of the flames and their crimes as they were burnt into a crisp and their soul's were seared from their bodies and the flames faded away and Natsu ran after Ultear.

* * *

Ultear was running and found Meredy and two more assassins but with magic guns pointed guns at her Adopted Daughter, she used her Arc of time on the ground they stood on it softened and the two sunk waist deep in the ground and their guns turned into dust.

"You okay?" Ultear hugged her.

"How did you get away they had Cain and four more?" Meredy asked.

"That Dragon Slayer Natsu saved me and told me to go to you" Ultear explained.

"But Their assassins their dangerous" Meredy frowned.

"So is he" Ultear replied remembering how their arrows were broken into pieces when they struck his body and what he did to Cain "He has grown rather strong to put it mildly" she explained just then their was one more assassin she heard a gun cocking and looked behind her and saw the 7th behind her and had his Magic Gun pointed at her **"Magic Gun: Kill-!"** He called but got caught off when his gun barrel was grabbed by another hand and the barrel was bent and pointed upwards.

The lead assassin reached in his coat and took out a Chain with a Blade at the end and flung it at then but Natsu raised a fire engulfed hand and the blade melted and he grabbed the chain ripped it out of his hands, the chain was strong but narrow, he then threw it out at the assassin wrapping him with it "Cover your eyes" he ordered, Ultear grabbed Meredy's head holding it in her chest and covering her ears and looked away to.

Natsu gripped the chain and stared into his eyes **"Hell's Penance!"** he growled as his eyes glowed a solid red and whirlpools of Hellfire in the center and seared the Assassins soul ending him and whipped around the two as the chain was alight in the Flames of Hell and the Chain glowed red and struck them with it and the two were Incinerated to ash "Enjoy your friends in Hell" he stated coldly.

"You can look now" Natsu told them the looked at the first Assassin who was on the ground limp and the other two just ashes.

"What did you just do?" Ultear said surprised a Fairy Tail Wizard just took the lives of these Assassin's.

"Told your friends to take a long nap" Natsu replied as he dropped the now put out chain on the ground it charred the ground from the metal being so warm.

"They'er not my friends they tried to kill us" Ultear frowned.

"Are you going to Hurt us?" Meredy said hiding behind Ultear.

"No but maybe we can help each other, Help us with Hades and in return you two can have real Friends" Natsu offered "Because I can tell only you two have a bound" he frowned.

"Remove our permanent Marks and we'll change" Ultear sighed.

"Good answer" Natsu smirked and 5 seconds later he carefully used a low heat and removed their Grimoire Heart Marks off "Come on lets go the Battle still rages on" he said running off as the two followed him Little did they now Mest had arrived and Zeref was stirring.

"Acnologia" he muttered and he vanished in the dark of the woods.

"No way did he just say" Mest sweated in fear.

* * *

**Final Chapter Hades goes Down**

Natsu met up with the others turns out Gremoire Heart regrouped to "Okay everyone gather around" He said firmly.

"Who are those two" Erza frowned.

"Some new allies that went to help" Natsu replied "Now Gremoire Heart is gonna regroup and why they'er no idea, but mark my words they will regret they came here and messed with us" he spoke.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked.

Natsu stopped for a minute "Laxus Get your Spying Hide over here" He frowned looked at a over pass next to him and Laxus in a cloak jumped down.

"Laxus what are you doing here?, your not allowed here" Gray demanded.

"Enough we have more important matters than who should or not be here on the Island" Natsu stated sternly "Now I don't want to repeat myself so listen up and no speaking til I'm done" he spoke no one spoke "Thank you, Now is there anyone injured here, besides Gramps?" he asked.

"Gajeel is a little beat up but he can still fight" Levy answered.

"We faced a member to I have a limp in a leg and Elfman is a little damaged with a broken arm" Evergreen spoke.

"Okay aside from a few injuries can everyone still fight raise hands" Natsu spoke calmly, Erza, Mira, Seilah, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Lisanna and Laxus raised their hands "Okay here's the deal Cana, Lisanna, and Mirajane and Seilah protect the ones that can't fight too well" he called they nodded "Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy" He started again "Go after Hades I'll be there in a minute" he spoke.

"What about me?" Laxus spoke.

"I wasn't finished" Natsu replied with a mild stern glare "Laxus Since Hades doesn't know about you coming when Erza, Gray or the others say _'Thunderstruck'_ thats when you come in" he said "Freed and Bixlow use runes and protect the injured that are down for the count" he stated.

"Of Course Natsu" Freed nodded

"and as for me" Natsu spoke "Lily, Carla, Happy and Me Hades must have a weakness which we'll try to find it and cripple his magic" he stated "and you two I'll give you two a way in, and like Snakes in the grass strike when he least expects it" he stated gazing at Ultear and Meredy he looked around "where the Hell's Mest?" he scowled, Normally Mira would've smacked Natsu upside the head or throw something at him, or kicked him in his seat for swearing but this was a very serious matter.

"Uh Natsu, Mest is actually Doranbolt he was spying on us for the Council" Happy spoke

"We observed him and we heard him talking To Lahar through a Wrist communication Lacrima and when We confronted him Azuma attacked us" Pantherlily confirmed.

"Big Surprise there" Natsu stated sarcastically, sensing something was immediately off when Doranbolt was in the Guildhall "Now lets take Gremoire Heart down" Natsu put his game face and raised his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled and everyone seperated to their giving orders.

"Oh Laxus and Wendy come here for a second" Natsu spoke the two said mages came "okay get in close cause I want to say this only between the three of us" he said.

"I sense your about to do something crazy" Laxus frowned

"Possibly Reckless and a bit Crazy" Natsu admitted before he whispered in their ears shocking them but thinking about it they'll need every advantage they can get and nodded.

"Now lets go" Natsu ordered running off to join his group, Laxus stayed behind for a minute with Freed "Huh the Old man was right, he is calm and Collected under stress situations" Laxus smirked lightly "and he boosts everyone's morale and keeps them going even if Gramps is down" he said quietly.

"Yeah he definitely knows how and when to take command" Freed smirked to at Laxus "With the right amount of Self-composition and firmness and seriousness" he said "but we should get to work you don't want to make him cross by standing around" Freed stated with that he ran to the injured quarters.

"Nope, don't want to face that again" Laxus stated experiencing his Strength first hand running off to.

* * *

Wendy, Gray, Lucy, and Erza ran to the ship after Ultear told where it was "Ah Makarov's children come right up" Hades waved with an invitation.

**"Ice Make: Stairs!"** Gray yelled slamming his hand on the ground and a set of ice stairs led to the ships floor and with full force attacked Hades who deflected or evaded their attacks.

after a few minutes of going back in forth they made A Solid hit on Hades knocking him back in to the ship main room.

With Natsu, Ultear, Meredy, and the 3 Exceeds waiting for their moment, Natsu Sensing the battle was underway and waiting for a few seconds "Lets move" he stated and he went to the side of the ship below the plat form of the ship and placed two burning hands on the thick metal and Searing Neon Red-orange flames engulfed his hands and in 9 seconds the metal on the ship started to soften from the superheated flames and so Natsu stuck his fingers in the wall with grimace he ripped a hole in the wall.

"Okay girls your up" Natsu said softly they nodded and entered the hole Natsu made then Grabbing pulled away parts he pulled them back down a bit "Happy, Carla and Lily go in some where you wont be seen" the three said Exceeds nodded and went off.

back on the ship the group was starting to get overwhelmed when they backed away "Thunderstruck!" the group called.

"How is Thunder going to help you?" Hades smirked evilly and charged **"Gremoire R-**" he started but didn't get to finish when a huge Yellow bolt of Lightning slammed into the and in front of Hades which the lightning turned into Laxus.

**"Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!"** Laxus roared slamming a Lightning enhanced punch in Hades's Jaw sending him flying into a wall.

"Ah Makarov's Grandson Laxus" Hades rubbed his jaw.

"Originally I was here to visit's the First's Grave to pay my respects for her but I no idea I'd meet the second Master" Laxus stated then lightning spiked off his body "But here's a question how about I dig you a grave" he growled angrily.

"Try if you dare" Hades stood in a stance just then the floor sunk down from unknown source sending him off balance, Laxus charged forward and nailed a left and right and a roundhouse with punched and kicked with fists and a leg covered in lightning, Erza ran forward with a Purgatory Mace slamming it in his stomach with a jab, Gray slammed a Ice Hammer on top damaging the floor.

Wendy ran forward **"Sky Dragon Talon, Sky Dragon Smashing Tail!"** Wendy yelled slamming a jumping roundhouse with one foot and outside crescentkick with the foot and a whole leg covered in a thick amount of wind covering her feet sending him flying back, a streak of yellow Lightning came after Hades and formed Laxus who drove a lightning covered fist in his head driving it into the floor leaving large whole.

**"Open the Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!"** Lucy called summoning Scorpio "Blast him" she ordered.

"with pleasure, **Sandbuster!**" He yelled firing off a Dusty storm of sand from his tail.

**"Sky Dragon Roar!"** Wendy bellowed getting in a solid stance unleashing a large cone of wind at the Sand where it fused with the wind.

"Wendy you ready?" Laxus called Wendy looked at him remember Natsu's words.

_Minutes Earlier_

_The two looked at Natsu ad bit surprised at his request _

_"you've read about how not to consume another greater element?" Natsu asked Wendy._

_"Yes" Wendy replied._

_"However I believe lightning and the sky are actually the closest elements compatible with another" Natsu said "Wendy a Lightning Sky Dragon is a powerful fusion Dual mode I think, no I don't like thinking on impulsive decision as this, I believe your the one can use it well the most" he said "And since I can do Fusion modes, I can teach you how to use yours" he said._

_"Natsu you use different types of flames in a fusion mode, so clearly all your flames are compatible for your use" Wendy whispered._

_"Just trust me and yourself and you can do extraordinary things to" Natsu said._

_"I'll do my best" Wendy nodded._

_"Hey" Natsu spoke making Wendy look at him._

_"You can do this" Natsu smirked, the two nodded._

"Just do it" Wendy exhaled, Laxus slammed a lightning enhanced punch in the ground with a large portion of lightning magic striking Wendy making a shockwave as the wind and high speed sand struck Hades slamming him through the wall behind him, he got up with a groan and returned and everyone looked at Wendy who's body was circulating with Yellow Lightning with shock.

"Laxus what the Hell did you do?" Erza said stunned.

Wendy concentrated and with a slight grunt Wendy was covered in both Lightning and Wind and Wendy's magic energy output skyrocketed she opened her eyes and they turned from her normal big round brown eyes into a Oval shape and turned a brilliant golden Yellow iris and a slit shaped pupil and as Wendy formed a Dual dragon Element mode "It's a fusion of Sky and Lightning" Gray spoke.

"A **Lightning Sky Dragon" **Lucy finished Wendy charged forward in a burst of speed decking Hades with a fist covered in Lightning and Wind driving Hades back.

**"Lightning Sky Dragon Roaring Thunder Cannon!"** Wendy Yelled as she slipped her leg back into firm stance and held her hands out as her hands formed a Diamond shape between his pointer fingers and thumbs as lightning and Wind formed and a giant jet of lightning merged with wind blasted out slamming into Hades sending him flying as he was shocked by a spiraling storm of Lightning and wind.

"Not bad a brat like you gaining a Dual mode" Hades sneered.

Just then the floor gave out and time orb slammed into the side of his jaw sending him crashing into a wall near the twin double stairs, Hades looked and saw Ultear glaring death at Hades standing by the Fairy Tail Members.

"Ultear you dare betray me" Hades growled and stormed over to her but before he could get too close.

**"Maguilty Sodom!"** A voice called and Teal magic blades shot through the floor at and angle striking him all over and sending him crashing through the railing of the stairs

Just then Wendy and Laxus stood side by side

**"Lightning Dragon Roar!"/****"Lightning Sky Dragon Roar!" **Wendy and Laxus yelled at once

As a huge storm of Lightning came from Laxus's mouth and an enormous blast of Wind enhanced with Lightning covering the wind covering like a net came from Wendy's mouth.

the two attacks struck Hades blasting him through the ground and 3 meters down, they group exhaled and the Lightning and Wind left Wendy for a minute as she panted slightly as her eyes turned back to normal, a side effect of her dual mode but instead of dropping since her elements were compatible and agreeing with each other she was just winded slightly.

Hades crawled out of the hole in the floor "Can't you stay in the ground you Geezer?" Laxus glared.

"you all are impressive but this strategy couldn't have been by Makarov, they were too well thought of to be his" Hades sighed "It couldn't have been him" he frowned "so tell me who was speaking to me through Zancrow's communicating device, and here's a better question I got from Rustyrose when he got back here to regroup" He said turning to Fairy Tail "Who in your Guild is strong enough to Slay Zancrow and why did his eyes look like charcoal and glowed crimson and orange through the cracks?" he demanded.

"Who's Zancrow?" Lucy asked.

"he said he was a Fire God Slayer" Wendy spoke "Last time I saw him, Natsu was battling with him" she spoke then everyone summoned they same answer to their question.

"Natsu killed a God Slayer" Gray said shocked.

"He must've used his **Hell's Penance** to sear his soul from his body" Erza stated making Meredy and Ultear looked at her with shock, Natsu has such a terrifying ability enough to burn a person's soul from their body.

"And how does this ability work?" Ultear asked.

"It sears the soul's of the wicked and the evil, Natsu looks in their eyes when he says **Hell's Penance** it turns every horrendous evil act the sinners have committed on innocent people against the person" Erza told her.

"but why didn't he use it on me?" Ultear asked.

"Well unless if you shed innocent blood because of being manipulated and from what Natsu told me you and Jellal were being controlled" Erza explained making Ultear exhale with relief.

"And another note my assassin squad didn't come back" Hades glared at them Ultear and Meredy possibly knew that answer, Dead "and this response from Zancrow's device" he clicked a button.

_"I'd rather do the Breaking in person"_ a familiar voice most everyone in a low threatening tone but Hades knew.

"I suggest you better back off" Laxus smirked "If your having a tough time with us, then you can't beat Natsu, he's the one made this strategy he took control when Gramps is out for the count" he boasted.

"I'll will not back down to children" Hades barked then before they could react thousands of small ping pong ball size purple energy blast formed** "Magic Bullet:thousand assault!"** he yelled the balls struck everyone all over making them scream in pain and fall on the ground "Like I said merely Children" he sneered but then a stream of flames burst from the roof slamming on the ground between the two ex-mage of Gremoire Heart, Laxus and Fairy Tail and blocking Hades.

The flames disappeared revealing to everyone but Hades's joy, It was Natsu who stood tall and strong and backed away to give Natsu room.

"So this is the Santa Wannabe giving us the trouble" Natsu spoke making the people behind him Sweatdrop at his snarky comment but Meredy snorted with a giggle.

"ah another child, gangs all here **Magic Bullet: Piercing Streak attack!"** Hades yelled as he pointed at his fingers and streak of light purple bullets shot at Natsu who didn't move.

Erza was wondering why he was just standing there, but she saw Gray, Ultear smirk when the beams struck Natsu in the torso and chest they just deflected off of his skin.

"Whats that suppose to do, tickle me?" Natsu placed a hand on his hip.

**"Piercing Hyper Super Bullet!"** Hades yelled as a medium and fast ball of purple energy came at Natsu, but Natsu stepped a foot back and blocked it with his knee as it bounced off and Natsu caught it his his hands and he glanced at it and glared at Hades.

"Your Magic is vile and full of Evil and Darkness" Natsu glared he then tossed the ball to the side as he caught a medium size explosion like a gun going off

**"Magic Bullet:Thousand assault!"** Hades yelled sending his second greatest **Magic Bullet technique **but all bounced off his chest, Natsu then lit his hands in neon Red-Orange and bright yellow fire and ran forward moving his hands and with great show of dexterity blocked the fast **Magic Bullets** off his fire hands knocking them to the sides, Hades charged his greatest Bullet attack **"Gremoire Ray!"** he called as a sizable purple jet of flames but Natsu just ran forward with a arm bracing and the attack split in two direction at the Fire morphing into a Shield charging forward.

**"Blazing Dragon's Scalding Volcanic Battle Fist!"** Natsu roared as he slammed a hard righthook covered in supercharged searing flames flooring him "I said you'll pay for your crimes" he stated grabbing his ankle and with his hands and slammed Hades on the other side turned around and threw him hard to the side as he bounced and trenched the wooden floor he appeared in a flash of fire in front of him Hades thudded down on his feet and swung but Natsu moved in stopped his strike **"Blazing Dragon's Torrid Erupting Fist!"** he shouted with fist covered in thick superheated and charged flames slammed it in his stomach as a large eruption of fire with immense impact making Hades hack and his feet lift off the ground as pain racked his whole body in painful waves.

**"Blazing Dragon's Searing Erupting Crushing Claw!" **Natsu roared slamming a powerful blazing sidekick to the midsection folding him over like a chair and Natsu slammed a burning fiery roundhouse to his jaw sending him flying and crashing into the stair wall and made the first set crack along the top and fall down "This is what when you scum screw with our Guild, You get Fried _Searing And supercharged flames on my left, Searing and Supercharged flames on my Right when you put the two flames together_" he chanted **"Blazing Dragon's Superstar Nova Flare!"** he roared as a huge sphere of Neon Red-Orange and bright yellow fire above his head and threw it at Hades slamming it into him the whole ship was tossed several feet in the air as a massive explosion of a swirling orb flames took off the huge wall and stairs and top of the roof of the ship sending hot winds throughout the space that ripped part the floor boards making the group behind him cover their face look away from the heat well actually Erza could bear it better since, she was Natsu's mate, and broken structures of the roof fell down and Hades screamed in pain.

"Nice one hothead" Gray said, just then Natsu looked to the side and sat on the floor and put a seat belt made of fire over his lap

"What are you sitting around for?" Laxus frowned at him.

"You might want to brace yourselves" Natsu pointed with his thumb they looked and saw Natsu's attack jostled the huge ship 7 feet in the air and they grabbed on parts of the broken floor as gravity kicked in and the ship dropped back down on the ground "Everyone alright?" he asked standing back up as the firebelt puffed away.

"Thanks for the heads up" Erza said, then Hades jumped out of the smoke and chained Natsu's hands together with a magic white chain as he just glared at the burnt and blistered Dark mage Master.

"Try hitting me now" Hades sneered, Natsu just narrowed his eyes and stepped back and snapped with a spin and taking Hades off his feet the Group dove to the floor as under the evil master went over them and he was slammed against the wall as he looked at the Dragon Slayer 90 yards away from him since it was a very large ship and Natsu sighed at the chain and pulled his hands apart breaking the chain off like it was string cheese shocking Hades as he was also starting fill with fear of this mage.

Natsu was engulfed in a huge out put of neon red-orange and bright yellow fire around his body and got into a strong stance and inhaled a large intake of air as the flames covering him was sucked into his mouth his threw his head and body back as debris started to float up at the spiking power in the room as the floor cracked and split apart

Just then Three Bright Red Fire Dragon symbol's appeared in front of each other each slightly bigger as magic built up in the room making the whole boat to shake and metal started to melt and get hot as the floor started to sink in as the metal supports were starting to buckle.

**"Blazing Dragon's Stifling Catastrophic War Cry!" **Natsu roared slamming a foot in front of him and throwing his head out and a Gigantic 15 meter tall and 18 meter wide tunnel of storm of Neon Red-orange and bright yellow flames exploded from Natsu's mouth and it grew large when it barreled over to Hades growing to a whopping 30 meter tall and 36 wide storm of supercharged and heated fire hitting Hades as he tried to block it as the heat burnt his skin off but was instantly cauterized as he yelled in pain as hurricane winds off hot air blew the group off their feet and the attack blasted through the near unbreakable ship wall and blaster over the whole island as it shook it.

Everyone on the Island stopped fighting and looked and saw the colossal stream of Neon red-orange and bright yellow fire rushing past the island and Fairy Tail smiled and Mira and Seilah smiled smugly to the enemy knowing it was their lover doing this.

With Gildarts who had gotten back up and defeated Rustyrose looked up and saw the huge breath attack of flames and smiled proudly knowing it was Natsu doing this, The shaking was bad enough to wake Makarov up.

"Earthquake!" Makarov hollered.

"No look" Cana and Levy, Lisanna pointed as their Master looked and saw the rather huge beam of fire going past the island "Oh lets go" Makarov ordered and the four left.

the breath attack faded away and the shaking stopped.

back on the ship

the whole group but Erza who was smiling proudly at the magnitude and the damage of that one attack with wide open mouth's in shock and awe and the smoke cleared seeing Hades scorched and down and out.

"He did it" Ultear blushed starting to crush on the Dragon Slayer of Fire, he took command when their master was down leaded them with a Self-composure and Sternness planted out patterns and strategy only a few Master's have and a enormous show of strength and knowing why how he was able to take down Zancrow _"Good thing I'm not on his bad side"_ he smirked to herself

"another one has eaten dirt" Gray smirked.

"Yeah chew on that Geezer" Laxus taunted as he was going to walk over to the downed Master but Natsu reached an arm out with a frown.

"don't go near an enemy unless your sure their dead" Natsu warned "and he ain't dead" he narrowed his eyes at Hades down form.

"Whoa impressive Makarov raising fine wizards" Hades praised he got up and with a glow of magic his clothes was repaired and he grunted in pain as his injuries and burns healed up.

"no way" Wendy whimpered in shock but then Hades was actually staggering.

"can't remember I, I was left in a horrible state" Hades swayed as he shakily moved his eyes patch as it was glowing a dark purple and absurd amount of Magic power collected but then another outburst of magical power skyrocketed to as the temperature reached scorching levels and they looked at Natsu who was powering up to.

"What all that power and Natsu isn't worn out" Meredy gasped.

"He can do this all day" Gray smirked.

"Ready for round 2?" Natsu clenched his fist "How about a hotter type of flame, Wendy pay attention to a fusion mode" he smirked feral grin **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon mode!"** he growled and Supercharged and heated flames engulfed his form but Crimson and a Scarlet orange glow around the edges mixed in and Natsu's magic power continued to grow and the pressure was intense.

"Whats this you have two different kinds of flames" Hades frowned.

"I way more than two Grandma" Natsu scowled with a hard gaze "I hate to sound boastful I have Seven different fire types" He smirked.

"Seven!?" the group gasped, the Fairy Tail thought he must've have 4 since he was trained by 4 fire dragons but 7, thats insane and each type of fire was hotter and more powerful than the last.

"You think you can defeat me with your puny flames" Hades sneered as he ran forward but Natsu appeared in front of him and grabbed a hand in dark magic "You shouldn't underestimate a Fire Dragon's flames, especially with in a fusion mode" he warned and he pulled Hades in and elbowed him in the chin and socked him in the ribs with a strike and pulled back a fist as it was covered in superhot flames and the the Flames of Hell **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's** ** Scalding Volcanic Blazing Battling Fist!" **As he slammed a fist covered in neon red-Orange and bright Yellow crimson glowing scarlet orange fire in his face dead center knocked Hades head back with a pained grunt as a discharged of fire blew him back but Natsu grabbed his ankle fast as a Cobra and smashed him on the floor hard and slammed another burning fist in his cheek smashing the already damaged floor part with his body 20 feet away

Hades got up shakily **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Fatal Erupting Ground Strike!"** Natsu roared as his body glowed a red and Crimson glow around him as flames erupted around his form and slammed a hammer fist on fire on the ground, and Pillars and big fists of thick fire erupted from the ground and pummeled Hades without remorse driving him further and deeper in the floor, Hades dove to the side to as the attack blew a chunk out of the floor and Natsu slammed another hammer fist at an angle and more Fists and pillars of fire attacked Hades, then Natsu stood up and clapped his hands toether and a huge pillar of Neon Red and Hellfire engulfed Hades making him scream in pain and Ejecting him in the air Natsu appeared above him in a streak of fire **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's** **Searing Erupting Crushing Burning Claw!" **he shouted slamming a drop kick to Hades's Face sending him on back on the ground **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Fallen Star Bomb Burst!" **he shouted as a swirling large pizza pan size orb of flames form from his hands and launched it at Hades as the orb formed a _Shrieking_ sound of a missile like comet and driving him deep in the ground as the whole two layers of the concrete was blasted away from a hurricane of swirling fire, Natsu landed on the ground panting slightly and collapsed on a knee as the Fusion flame mode Dis-Merged and faded away Hades got on his knees weakly with third degree burns.

Wendy and Laxus covered their nose from the smell of burnt flesh.

Hades then launched a Hyper Bullet at him knocking him off and into a large hole that rows of metal around the ship as he slumped on the floor on his hands

"Natsu!" Laxus,Lucy, Meredy, Ultear Erza yelled, but Wendy, Gray, smirked thinking of something Natsu's body is Nigh-Invulnerable so he had a reason for taking a fall.

Natsu was falling 100 meters or so down and crashed on the thick metal floor, then sat up and focused sensing the dark energy he felt from Hades Eye and he relaxed his mind and felt a dark energy to the right and stood up and collected a large amount of bright orange fire between his hands **"Fire Dragon Absolute Destructive Great Spear!"** Natsu roared as a 3 inch thick and 10 foot one with 3 foot long and 3 inch thick spear of bright orange fire appeared in his hands he grabbed it with a mighty Yell he threw it hard an angle at the ship.

he listen to Hades monologuing at how no hope to stop him now, but he heard the others standing up Natsu then jumped on a beam and was covered again in Neon red-orange and bright yellow flames and Hellfire "**Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon mode!"** he shouted as the two flames merged together again and with a mighty leap of his legs and jumped up to the floor of the ship.

* * *

Hades was preparing a spell when the area started to get scorching again the floor started to get hot and shook.

With the others on the floor they were standing ready to fight but then the floor started to get hot and then got scorching as the bottoms of their shoes or boots melted from the heat.

"Hot! Hot Hot, very hot it's too hot!" the group and Hades danced around at the hot floor and the Fairy Tail wizards, Laxus and Meredy and Ultear ran as fast as they could to the stairs and dove on the still good set only set of stairs still remarkably left intact as they rubbed their feet even Erza she maybe immune to Natsu's flames but not heat off of surfaces.

just then the floor exploded **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Detonation Exploding Knee!"** Natsu came roaring as he burst from under Hades slamming a knee on fire under his jaw sending him in the air, then his fist and forearm was covered in Hellfire and supercharged Neon red-Orange and bright yellow flames **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's** **Scalding Volcanic War Hammering Cudgel Strike!" **he yelled slamming the attack deep in Hades Stomach as fist sunk deep in under Hades ribs as the attack made massive impact wave explosion of fire that _'Crunch Grunch!'_ sounded as the strike shattered several of Hades ribs grabbed Hades by the beard and threw him back on the ground sending him t feet from the railing of the bow where he picked Hades up **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Igniting Body demolishing Ground Slam!"** Natsu roared as he changed his grip fast wrapping around Hades waist hefted him over as he drove both off the ship and on the ground as the group had one thought in their heads at the same time as they stared at another "Run!" they yelled on the ship jumped off the ship.

The Exceeds flew out from a grate in the ship "Hey why is the ship being jostled and being shook" Happy said.

"Yeah we were trying to find the ships weak spot and Hades's power source but we cant when we're being tossed around around" Carla put her paws on her hips.

"No time we need to get out of here!" Erza demanded grabbing the three as the group ran and the group dove behind the trees, the ground ruptured and slanted as a vortex of fire fell down at high speed and the ground glowed a neon Crimson and a eruption of Neon Red-Orange and Hellfire a large dome of swirling fire collapsed in wards and burst like a water balloon as the ground was flattened into a 1.6 meter deep and 2 meter wide crater in the ground and the flames had knocked away the large ship sending it rolling like a barrel and on it's side 6 meters away.

The group looked "Oh that's why" Carla frowned as Natsu was the cause.

"Aye sir" Happy said cheerily.

"Good thing we jumped off the ship" Laxus exhaled with relief.

"Or we would've been sent flying" Meredy said.

Natsu stood over Hades with a cold stony glare who was writhing injured with both fists covered in Neon Red-Orange and bright yellow flames and Hellfire mixed "I think you broke something" Hades winced as he could barely move.

"I'd said I'd do the breaking in person" Natsu stated in emotionless tone.

"you think this is over?" Hades sneered "just a few minutes my **Devil's Eye** will Heal me" he gloated then just as the pain was resided a huge arrow spear of fire blew out of the ship, the plain of the the time Natsu fell and driving him out of the ship and the fire spear lasted 2 seconds.

"So thats why he was getting hot, we found this large dark purple heart thing and then it got hot and we left" Lily spoke.

then Hades glowing eye faded away leaving a normal eye "what did you do to my heart" he said weakily.

Natsu just smiled and leaned in "I broke it" he said and backed away looking at Ultear and Meredy "He's all yours another move like that and he's dead and you two have beef with him to" he walked away as the flames faded away back into Bright orange and turned off.

The two cracked their knuckles and socked him hard enough to crack his jaw and two teeth loose and knocked out, Everyone looked at each other with a smile and nodded.

* * *

Everyone regrouped as Gremoire Heart retreated and a smaller escape ship had left the Island, everyone was told how Wendy Marvel is a **Lightning Sky Dragon **and after Ultear and Meredy explained why they were here, Makarov gave them a chance.

After explaining what happened and how Natsu took command when he was out Makarov couldn't be prouder hearing what Natsu did

"Everyone gather around" Makarov spoke everyone but Ultear and Meredy gather around "I have two results for today's nomination for S-Class Exams "First is Cana Alberona for finding Mavis grave and standing up to a stronger opponent and took charged of picking a team to defend the injured and handicapped" he smiled everyone clapped "The second Winner of the Exam, is someone who took kept calm and took command when I was down and lead the Guild to victory and defended Mavis's resting place, Congratulations Natsu Dragneel, you both the mindset and power to be an S-Class wizard" everyone clapped and cheered for Natsu, before Natsu could speak "I suggest you take the promotion otherwise I'll select you as the 4th Guild Master" he warned.

"Okay I'll take it" Natsu raised a hand.

"So your now an S-Class wizard, and The Ace of Fairy Tail" Gildarts clapped Natsu on the back with his artificial hand.

"Ace?, thats a bit too much" Natsu frowned.

"Nonsense The Ace of Fairy Tail should always be protecting the Guild and I'm always away" Gildarts explained "I think you should be the Ace" he said.

"I agree with Gildarts, you can protect Fairy Tail and i think your responsible enough to be the Ace" Makarov agreed Natsu went quiet.

Erza came over "Honestly I believe it should be you, Mira, or Seilah" Natsu told her.

"No need for modesty I'm most comfortable being an S-Class wizard" Erza smiled "I think you should be the Ace of Fairy Tail" she placed hand on his shoulder, Natsu looked at Fairy Tail they nodded in agreement and then at Laxus.

"don't look at me I'm not a member" Laxus smirked.

"Actually Laxus well you shouldn't have come here on the Island but I see your help was crucial for this victory so, when we get back you'll get membership reinstated" Makarov stated.

"alright I'll take my second chance, i'll be a real Fairy Tail member" Laxus sighed.

"Good otherwise I'll send Natsu after you" Makarov warned.

Natsu looked at Gildarts "I'll do my best" he sighed.

"Thats why it's your position" Gildarts shook his hand "Natsu your ready for this step" he smiled.

"Sure you don't want to be the Master of Fairy Tail" Makarov teased.

"Don't push it" Natsu stated "I don't have the the best Temperament to deal with complaints from the Council or patience sitting in a meeting, It'd Drive me Crazy" he frowned.

"You've always been Crazy" Laxus pointed out "But your not so reckless" he said.

"And my question what were you two think of giving Wendy your Magic?" Makarov looked at Wendy and Laxus.

"It was his Idea" Laxus pointed at Natsu without hesitation making everyone look at Natsu who looked at Laxus with annoyed frown.

"Okay I take that back your Insane" Makarov looked at Natsu comically.

"I believe it would work and it did" Natsu replied.

"Well as reckless as this move was it still gave you a good ground with Hades" Makarov sighed.

"And Natsu told me he'll show me how to use my Fusion mode, since he can use a Fusion mode to" Wendy smirked.

"Wendy His Fusion modes are based on his own element, you have another element combined with your own" Gray stated.

"It has a name it's called a **Dual Elemental Dragon Slayer mode**" Natsu spoke "and don't worry I'll teach her how to use it" he assured.

"Dragon Slayers these days are reckless" Carla sighed.

Just then Natsu went quiet for a few minutes he felt a weird feeling 1500 miles away "Hey Natsu" Ultear spoke waving her hand in his face snapping him out of it"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, Natsu looked at Erza, Mira and Seilah who nodded it was okay and the two left.


	59. Chapter 59 Natsu vs Acnologia

**Part 1.): The Party Crasher**

With Zeref who was on the stolen Air Ship after killing Hades "Lets give your strength a real test, Natsu" he frowned.

Natsu was standing around when he felt a odd sensation going went quiet for a few minutes, Natsu felt a weird feeling 1500 miles away "Hey Natsu" Ultear spoke waving her hand in his face snapping him out of it "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, Natsu looked at Erza, Mira and Seilah who nodded it was okay and the two left.

Natsu and Ultear headed into the woods away from the group and away from Dragon Slayer ears "What did you need?" Natsu asked.

"Thank you for saving Meredy and me and giving us a chance" Ultear smiled "Id like it if we could be friends for now on" she rubbed her arm.

"I always like making new friends" Natsu smiled.

"But I do have to ask, how are you not damaged from a huge fall or Hades magic bullets and why did those arrows break when they hit you?" Ultear asked "so 3 reasons to ask, How can you can't get hurt?" she asked

"How about this, lets get a little closer as friends before reveal sensitive information" Natsu rubbed his head.

"Fair enough lets sit and talk" Ultear nodded the two sat across from each other, the two explained their stories to each other, how Ultear was tricked at young age by Hades at how he lied about Ur and how she didn't care, to recent and now she wants a real purpose in life, then Natsu explained how he was left at a young age by Igneel for reasons unknown and was found by Makarov as he was wandering around the woods, to what happened recently leaving out he was forced to kill more than he'd like to admit.

"I guess I can trust you with my personal secret, I only trust selected people with this" Natsu smirked.

"A secret you have that keeps you from getting hurt?" Ultear asked.

"Yes You know how I told you I'm Igneel's Heir and for me to do his job as the Fire Dragon King?" Natsu reflected Ultear just nodded "Well my body had to be physically prepared for it" "So My Grandfather suggested for me to do that was to make my body Completely Invulnerable to all kinds of damage, my body was granted with Nigh-Invulnerability through hard Grueling Training" He told her.

"I don't remember Dragon Slayer's having Invulnerability just immense durability" Ultear eyes were wide with shock.

"Well it is rare a ability to gain for any kind of mage and also a risky ability to gain" Natsu explained "for my body to be not able to take damage, it had to be broken, every bone was shattered to splinters and my muscle tissue and fibers had to be torn to pieces and ripped to shreds, and you can't use a healing spell to speed it up the damage at first, you have to let it mend with your naturally healing abilities and Dragon Slayers have impressive Regenerative Healing factor" he explained "But the next time you could" he said.

"I can't tell if your Grandfather, Uncle and Aunt is either reckless or crazy" Ultear shook her head.

"well members of Igneel's family and Igneel himself are a bit reckless, which explains me a bit, it's a family trait the five of us share" Natsu smirked "But concerned about me getting hurt by the things Igneel dealt with, I mean I'm still human and one hit and 'splat' I'm up fudge creak with no paddle" he frowned "So they needed to make my body Completely Invulnerable to any kind of damage" he said just then an ominous feeling rose up in Natsu, he then focused on the thing it was 1100 miles away and approaching fast Natsu winced rubbed his scar on his face and smoothed his clothes to rub the stinging sensation through his scars and looked to the Side and stood up fast.

"Are you okay?" Ultear said placing a hand on his arm and looking him in the eye, it was set and hard as stone but it cleared up as he looked at Ultear.

"Hey Ultear can you do something for me?" Natsu asked.

"Sure anything" Ultear nodded.

"I need you to get Meredy and leave here" Natsu frowned "i'll get my Guild on a boat to" he said.

"Are you okay?" Ultear said worried.

"I'm on the fence" Natsu replied "If something ever were to happen to me can you look after my guild for me?" he asked.

"Yes for everything you did for me today I'll do it" Ultear said.

"Thanks" Natsu smirked and pulled Ultear in for a firm but gentle hug which she returned with a happy smile the two ran off Meredy was walking alone in the woods and Ultear left with Meredy in a boat.

But fairy Tail had left somewhere on the island he heard their voices they were celebrating, but their Celebration is about to be crashed, he charged through the woods with great haste.

* * *

Fairy Tail was celebrating when a loud crashing noise through the woods echoed out and it was getting closer.

"First Gremoire Heart now someone else" Gray scowled then he heard panting "And what sounds like a wild animal in heat?" Bixlow tapped Freed on the Shoulder and pointed under Gray, Freed head slopped down slightly comically "The Later is the sound of your chair" Freed sweatdropped.

"Is it squeaky, for that matter why is my seat so warm and squishy?" He poked at it as he looked and Saw Juvia on her knees and elbows as Gray was sitting on her rear "What the H-,What are you doing?" Gray said with a shocked anime symbol on his head.

"You won't Discipline me so being your chair should make me atone for my Failure" Juvia blushed Gray bolted up.

"I'd smack you scaring me like that but you take it the wrong way" Gray stated, the Crashing in the woods got louder as it was approaching everyone got ready when suddenly one of the large tree on the outside of the woods boundary was smashed into matchsticks as Natsu had crashed through it he tripped over a root from the annihilated tree rolling like a barrel over splinters "Stupid root" He muttered.

"_'sigh'_ it's only Natsu" Makarov exhaled, Natsu then looked around at the sky.

minute earlier with Natsu

Natsu was running through the woods then screeched to a halt and looked to the Tenrou tree and ran over to it and climbed up it to the top branches, his eyes formed a dark golden around the rim of the iris's and a slit shaped pupil as he turned his vision to the max and looked around the island 'The Hell why are they fleeing and is that?' he thought to himself with a frown as he zoomed in on a frightened Doranbolt and he was leaving with the Council. he then saw something approaching from the South he squinted and he zeroed on the object his grip tightened slightly on the branch he was on, it was a Dragon big as Igneel but this Dragon was black as a moonless night grayish under belly and tail and neck with blue markings across most of it's body.

"Fuck me It is him" Natsu glared then he started to climb down but he was too hasty climbing down and his foot slipped half way down and he fell and rolled down several large rocks and crashed on the floor but was off running at top speed to find his friends reaching them in seconds he was so bent on getting to them he ran right through a tree tumbling on the ground.

Now

"Natsu must've smelled the food and came running" Seilah teased.

"I hate to be a party pooper," Natsu frowned then keeping a eye and ear to the skies he felt The Dragon's presence getting nearer and nearer fast 'I'll keep in mind the Bastard's fast' "we need leave now" he said getting anxious making them concerned, usually Natsu is calm and stoned gaze but he was actually worried about something.

Just then a rumbling sound was heard in the distance making everyone freeze and Natsu Narrow his eyes "Will someone feed Natsu or Lucy so their stomach's stop grumbling?" Gajeel snarked.

"The Lucy in Edolas had a an Appetite but thats crazy" Lisanna frowned.

Lucy glowered at them "That wasn't me?" she frowned.

"Don't mind him he's just being his normal jerk self" Levy said as her head appear in a bubble with a Tick mark between them.

"Gi Gi he" Gajeel chuckled.

"And it wasn't Natsu either it's too faint" Erza told them everyone was listening looking around when.

'GRRRRAG**GHHHRRRGRRURGLE** GRRAURGLE!" echoed behind them

"AHHH!" Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and hysterically Gildarts and Makarov yelled from the scare as they jumped 4 ft in the air as everyone else just whipped around as everyone looked 'GUURRGGLLEE!" a growling sound was heard from Natsu's Stomach.

"That's what he sounds like when he's Hungry" Erza sighed exhaling with relief, Then Gildarts was thinking about the Rumbling noise in the distance and he heard it to "It Can't be, not now" He frowned looking to sky left and right and behind

"Everyone we need to Get The Hell out of here" Natsu said with more order.

"You Heard Natsu lets move" Gildarts urged now everyone was worried thinking what could bother these two powerful mages, one being immensely powerful enough to destroy anything he touches, even magic (Gildarts) and the other, Overwhelming and Overpoweringly Mighty and a handful of teamates that knows: Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Ultear knew he had a exceedingly rare ability of Invulnerability, and he has the second highest state, Nigh-Invulnerability which makes him immune and undamaged by almost everything (Natsu), and the two want to leave from hearing a low rumbling sound.

"Boat is this way" Erza pointed they all got on the ship, then Natsu stopped and held his scar on his face with a grimace and scratched his scars on his torso and Gildarts grabbed his Left shoulder and grunted in pain.

"Whats wrong with you two?" Gray frowned.

"My scars just started burning and were stinging when i heard the rumbling, that wasn't a stomach it was a growl" Natsu scowled.

"And my wounds are burning like Hell, That Dragon's getting closer" Gildarts said grimly

**_"GRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRR!"_** a loud roar shaking everything around them, Natsu sighed and scowled "Oh fuck me sideways" he grumbled.

"Not the time for that" Seilah told him.

"That definitely was a Dragon's Roar" Wendy eyes wide open with fright.

"Yeah I Heard that roar before, It's him" Natsu gritted his teeth, just then Natsu felt it's presence and listened to changes in the sky and it was closer than ever, he looked around and to the sky and saw a humongous figure over the clouds and squinted and zoomed on the shape, The dragon was coming over the island.

"In the sky something's coming" Lily pointed, everyone looked and paled with fear but Natsu just narrowed his eyes dangerously as a humongous clawed hand descended from the sky and a large round blunt head with four large elongated plates on the sides of it's head with a arrowhead on it's chin, large feather like wings but only didn't sway with the wind, they very stiff, they were like Scales molded into feather shape, on the end of it's tail was a sharp stinger like appendage and row of razor sharp teeth grayish underbelly underside of it's neck and tail, mostly it was black as a moonless night with blue markings over it's body and wings, it's mouth and tongue was blue, pure white beady eyes. The Dragon flapped it's wings clearing away most of the clouds

"T-T-Thats" Makarov stammered "Acnologia" Natsu and Makarov said at the same time, Natsu took off the seals off his physical abilities getting their full excess.

"No wonder why the two of you lost" Makarov told Gildarts and Natsu "You guys faced the most powerful being in Earthland, The Black Dragon of The Apocalypse also" He frowned.

"The Dragon King, I know found it in the records in the library" Natsu finished it was getting closer "Get out of here I'll keep him busy" he said

"Are you Insane it he nearly killed you!" Gray snapped.

"Possibly I'm a bit Insane, but seeing that Dragon again makes me Insanely Angry" Natsu clenched his fist as his veins bulged from his forearm and back of his hand "You'll just be caught in a battle you don't want to get between, now get out of here far as you can" he ordered.

"We're not leaving without you!" Erza snapped sternly, Natsu then put a foot on the head of the ship with a grunt with a shove of one of his strong powerful legs sent the large row boat half way to the ship the S'Class arrived in, Natsu then narrowed his eyes at the dragon with a grim dark death stare and taking off the Repression seal off his magic turning his full magic on.

* * *

**Part 2:) A ****Cataclysmic**** Battle **

"Forgive me Mavis but this battle is going to damage your island a bit" Natsu scowled Natsu walked to the side keeping his eye on the Dragon as he turned his senses on the Max standing off to the far side where his gaze followed Acnologia's every move who landed to the otherside.

**_"Huh, you managed to survive after all"_** Acnologia spoke in his deep menacing raspy voice_ **"and in such a state as that, Impressive"**_ he spoke.

"You'll find soon enough, I don't go down so easily" Natsu stated in a low deadly tone "Cause now things are different" he stated.

**_"I can tell you grew stronger the first time we fought"_** Acnologia replied.

"I wouldn't call getting my ass kicked and nearly at Death's door a fight, especially when you attacked me from behind" Natsu glared.

**_"So you want to make this our first official fight?"_** Acnologia question **_"Alright, because I expected more from you than"_** he stated.

"Only because I made the mistake of fighting something black in a pitch black night" Natsu snapped "So much as I hate to admit you an advantage" he said, the two were quiet for a full minute the air crackled around them, the birds on the Island flew away from the impeding battle that was about to take place the tension around the two was thick and heavy, Natsu was covered in neon Red-Orange and bright yellow fire with so much force and pressure it scorched and ruptured the ground around him in a 10 meter radius around him.

The two narrowed their eyes and charged at each other at an incredible speed "hHRRRRAAAAAA!" Natsu roared in fury and slammed their arms together making a huge impact wave made a large crack between them and it blew to each behind the two side's in a large hole, Natsu inwardly smirked seeing his bones held up better seeing they were sturdy as iron and combined with his Nigh-Invulnerability his arm didn't break, they two circled and threw a powerful punch at each other as Natsu's fist was covered in neon red-orange and bright yellow flames,

**_'CRRRASSSHHH!'_** sounded as a giant and a supercharged and searing flamed engulfed fist slammed into each other that blew away the trees behind them and made giant fissure around the two and the shock wave made the ocean form ripples that swayed and jostled the two ships one with Fairy Tail and the other with Ultear and Meredy watching the catastrophic battle start.

Natsu ducked under a swing rolled a stomp** "Blazing Dragon's Searing Erupting Crushing Claw!** HRAAHH!" he roared slamming a flaming foot into Acnologia's ankle taking the balancing leg off Balancing and lit both fists on fire **"Blazing Dragon's Scalding Volcanic Battle Fist's"** Natsu yelled slamming tthe first attack in the side of the Dragon's arm folding it in and the second hard in Acnologia's jaw with a roar of fury knocking the Black Dragon on the ground **"Blazing Dragon's Scalding Crushing Twin Hammer Strike!"** as his fists and forearms were covered in neon Red-orange and bright yellow fire and slammed them in Acnologia's massive side making him roll and bounce 30 yards **"Blazing Dragon's Pulverizing Diving Drill Press!"** he yelled jumped high in the air in a blink of an eye and drove on to Acnologia's stomach as his two fists were together forming a spiraling torrent of flames the 8 meters of the giant island was slanted and ruptured as a massive discharge of fire left a wide hole Natsu straddled the top of Acnologia's neck and sent a hail Mary of burning punched in a near blurs into his face each blow cracked the ground under the dragon's head more and more.

Acnologia regained his composure and rolled up tossing Natsu off and swung but Natsu jumped high over and bracing himself and grabbing another swing by the arm as it slammed into him and ran along the arm **"Blazing Dragon's Searing Erupting Crushing Claw!"** as he spun getting speed and momentum slamming into the side of his face with a blazing a spinning hookkick snapping his head to the side and flipped in the air and jetted down at an angle with a whole leg on fire** "Blazing Dragon's Shattering Tail Strike!"** he yelled slamming it in his jaw driving Acnologia's head deep in the ground as the ground was blown to pieces from the impact in a 8 meter wide slant, the Dragon got up with Natsu hanging on it's plate on it's head.

With Fairy Tail

who were watching Natsu battling Acnologia "he's nuts" Gajeel gaped "Does he think he take down that monster?" he asked.

"Maybe he is but did you feel Natsu's power" Makarov stated they focused on Natsu's Magical Energy "Holy sh-!" Gildarts started to yell causing Mira who was behind him to hit him in the back of the head to stop his sentence .

"So thats why he always keeps he's true Magical power on a leash, it's almost unfathomable" Erza spoke "But I always suspected he was hiding it" he shook her head with a smirk.

"Should we help?" Elfman asked.

"I don't think we want to get between those two heavy weights" Lily shook his head.

"Only if he gets overwhelmed" Mira sighed decided to believe that her lover can hold his ground.

Back on the Island.

Natsu was holding tightly on Acnologia's elongated plate on the side of his head _**"Yes you are stronger than last time, this will be fun"** _Acnologia stated then swung his head trying to dislodge Natsu but He held on tight, so Acnologia jerked his head to the sides fast and up but Natsu used this as a advantage and was tossed in the air **"Blazing Dragon's Superstar Nova Flare!"** he yelled as he formed a huge sphere of superheated flames on top of Acnologia sending him on the ground as a huge swirling orb of flames exploded around him shaking the whole island when the smoke cleared, as Natsu knew what would happen Acnologia was up and flying at him but Natsu was quick to dodge him.

**"Blazing Dragon's Tropical Haven Bombardment!"** Natsu threw his hands down and dozens of Superheated big fireballs fell from the sky as dozens of bright red Fire Dragon Symbols appeared hitting Acnologia all over with the force and velocity of fallen stars forcing him down from the impacts **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon Mode!"** Natsu yelled as neon red-orange and bright yellow fire and the Flames of Hell engulfed around his body and his attacked faded blitzed at Acnologia with a forearm and fist on fire **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Scalding Volcanic War Hammering Cudgel Strike!"** he roared slamming a devastating blow in Acnologia's jawline with a massive impact wave of fire sending Acnologia to the ground **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's-"** he started but Acnologia launched a breath attack at him as he was falling, Natsu turned into a column of fire and appeared at his side with the attack ready **"Firing Omega Cannon Blaster!"** he finished thrusting his hands out with his palms facing and a whirling mass of flames two different flames mixing formed between his hands and bringing his hands back and throwing them to the hands out, a large spiraling beam of flames slammed into Acnologia's side grinding him through the ground at an angle and 20 feet long and 9 meter wide trench in the ground

Acnologia growled and threw a tree at him Which Natsu dodged and Acnologia slammed into him hard and swatted him with a massive arm finally getting his first hit in, and slamming Natsu into the ground leaving a deep trench, Natsu dodged a stomp and rolled under another and leaned back under a swing and rolled between Acnologia's legs and grabbed his tail and activating his Dragonforce briefly, crimson scales covered most of his face, body, arms, his eyes turned angular and slitted, a cloak of fire that formed a dragon shape around him and form two sets of flaming like horns on the sides of his head, as his magic power skyrocketed and tripled, with a roar of fury sounding like a dragon's and using every amount of strength he has and the amount of Dragonforce granted him he snapped around swinging Acnologia around by his tail throwing him across the space and skidding crashing into a stack of rocks and turned off Dragonforce for now.

Acnologia got up _**"Apocalyptic Dragon Ancient Technique:Black void" **_the dragon uttered and his huge form distorted with dark purple and black energy and he disappeared leaving a stunned Natsu.

"Okay thats Actually impressive, just like my **Fire Invisibility"** Natsu muttered, then it occurred to him _'Thats how he sneaked behind me when I didn't hear him coming'_ he voiced in his head and dove on the ground when got an instinctive urge to duck something coming at him, As several beams of dark purple and black energy went over him and he stood up and the the blasts turned and headed for him, he turned around lit his hands on fire and deflected them off the flames, then felt a strong blow ram into his back sending crashing and skidded on the ground.

Acnologia appeared before him **_"you interest me boy I never used that move against any dragon or dragon slayer before, you should be honored you get the privileged"_ **he stated

"I do similar trick when I disappear, but I don't use dishonorably as a underhanded attack" Natsu frowned "But I know better than anyone: your enemy won't always fellow by the rules of combat" he said getting in a stance "and I'm done talking to you, Time for you to die!" he yelled the last part as Neon red-orange and bright yellow flames and Hellfire erupted from his body as his magic power skyrocketed making half of the island shake and charged at Acnologia at a incredible speed.

**_"Lets see"_** Acnologia sneered and flew forward fast and swung with a claw as Natsu stopped firmly in front of him with bared teeth and caught the giant clawed hand with every amount of physical strength he had and stopped it with great effort, the Dragon swung with a giant fist but Natsu braced himself and blocked it with the side of his arm strengthening it with his other arm bracing it with a hand, as he planted a foot which it cracked the ground and broke it.

Natsu side stepped a another clawed heard the air shift stepped and bracing himself blocked Acnologia's tail with his arms moving him back a couple of feet, Natsu then with burning fists and ignited his whole body with flames focusing on the heat and energy of the sun, the flames around his fists and body flickered then brightened and turned larger and his eye pupils turned into a bright brilliant gold and launched from the ground with pieces of the ground rupturing and flying to the sides **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's ****Scalding Volcanic Blazing Battling Fist!" **He roared slamming a blazing fist in Acnologia's ribs hard and awarded him with gigantic discharge of fire knocked the wind out out of Acnologia **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Torrid Discharging Molten Fist!"** he roared bashing Acnologia under the side of his jaw with a fist covered in a raging superheated and charged flames and the Fires of Hell that was building around his fist making a massive concussive impact and a eruption of fire flooring Acnologia in a explosion of rocks.

Natsu stood hovered there with flames coming from his feet glaring down at the black dragon with brilliant golden iris's, Acnologia got up fast and snapped his head at him to bite him in half but Natsu dropped under his mouth and blocked another swing by bracing it with a single arm were he only budged an inch **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Detonating Shattering Tail Strike!" **He yelled slamming a foot covered in blazing hot fire and the Flames of Hell against another swing stopping the arm with a large impact wave and fiery waves of energy that dried out and slanted trees at an angle and leaving several cracks on the scales he struck.

Just then Natsu's magic power increased in intensity and the temperature and his flames grew larger and jetted at Acnologia at a blazing speed **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Scalding Volcanic War Hammering Seismatic Cudgel Strike!" **slamming a fist and a forearm covered in flames with a devastating blow to his chest the speed and force, and the amount of power of his punch sent Acnologia back 30 yards.

_**"How did your flames get this sudden boost?"**_ Acnologia demanded but Natsu just gave him a hard stony glare and piercing petrifying pair of eyes "Game face huh?, Okay then lets get serious" he narrowed his eyes.

Back on the boat

they occupants were looking at this battle with shock and awe never have they witnessed a battle so massive it was shaking the whole Island

"This is insane the two seem to be evenly matched" Cana cringed as the Dragon Slayer and Dragon King smashed their fists together the force shattered the ground behind them and infront of them.

Carla narrowed her eyes from her second part of her vision "No this battle is just beginning, it's about to get worse, hundred times worse" she spoke making them turn.

"now to mention it the birds did fly away" Lisanna spoke "animals are very intelligent and they only retreat when an impeding doom is about to happen" she voiced "This fight is about to get serious" she frowned.

"How serious?" Mira asked worried.

Carla spoke up "The vision I saw Natsu fighting against a dark creature alone" she explained "That creature must've been Acnologia and those two Battle obliterated the whole island off the map" she said "Thats how devastating this battle will get"

"The two destroy the tree and anyone that has the Fairy Tail Guild Mark will be powerless" Laxus frowned with concern "Leaving Natsu defenseless" he said.

Zeref on Hades stolen escape ship was watching the battle "Hmm seems Acnologia doesn't see Natsu as a insect, he only will speak if the challenger is worth it, Natsu you've really impressed Acnologia to get him to talk" he yammered.

with Ultear and Meredy on the other ship were too stunned to mention a thing by the intensity of this battle "He's so strong" Meredy was all she could get out.

"Yeah, he is" Ultear nodded as the two watched Natsu duke'd it out with the most Fearsome and evilest Dragon in Earthland.

Back on Tenrou

Natsu sighed and his eyes went back to normal and he dropped on the ground in combat stance, he closed his eyes and turned every sense to the max as Natsu opened them a golden brown rim appeared around the iris's and slit shaped pupils, his ears elongated upwards and got longer.

Acnologia charged forward stopped and let out a loud roar that ruptured the ground and sent debris at Natsu but he zipped to the side the objects missed and he blurred forward 2 feet from the Dragon, Natsu dodged a stomp, ducked past a giant fist ducked under a tail and ran up his back.

Hellfire and neon red-orange and Bright yellow flames formed around both fists and forearms **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's** **Scalding Twin ****Hammering War Gauntlet's!"** he yelled **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** he yelled as a stream of flames erupted from his elbow and slamming the turbo charged attack down on the top of Acnologia's head smashing his face through the ground two bright red Fire Dragon symbols appeared around Natsu legs and he blasted at Acnologia with jet of fire at a insane speed flipped his body forward **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Quaking Seismatic Erupting Crushing Claw!"** he shouted as he planted in in his stomach hard the extra speed for the attack blew Acnologa's head forcefully from the ground sending him 100 yards back, Acnologia got up looked and saw Natsu's feet landed a double drop kick on his face sending him on his back where with the **_Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Scalding Twin Hammering War Gauntlet's _**still active, whaled The Black dragon in the face hard as he could, he zipped down to his stomach evading a arm **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Convulsive Volcanic Shattering Double Fangs!" **Natsu interlocked his hands together as massive ball of flames collected around his hands and slammed to hammer fists on top of Acnologia's stomach hard the flames barreled on to Acnologia's stomach with the force of a speeding train the ground cracked with large fissures in 360 degree circle around them and Acnologia roared in pain as a huge fireball exploded in the air the ground shattered in a 6 feet and 4 meters wide in the ground.

Acnologia growled and jerked around and slammed large dragon clawed foot in Natsu's stomach sending him crashing through several large trees and rocks where he rolled to his feet and dragged his fingers and feet in the ground stopping 7 feet back, Natsu then took off the ground at top speed with Acnologia opening his wings and taking after him, Natsu then gritted his teeth and three bright red symbols appeared around his legs and he blasted away with a sonic boom getting high into the sky.

_**"You can't run from me"**_ Acnologia gritted his fangs.

"I'm not running I'm high enough where I can really unwind" Natsu smirked ferally as he brought his magic power and aura out all the way, Natsu then focused on the heat and energy of the sun really feeling it's energy from up where he was, His flames flickered slightly before returning ten fold the brightness made Acnologia wince then the brightness faded and he looked Natsu was gone only to appear to his face **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Torrid Discharging Molten Fist!"** he yelled bashing Acnologia in the side of his large head with a fist covered in a searing superheated and charged flames and the Fires of Hell that was building around his fist being augmented by the energy and heat of the sun making massive concussive impact and a eruption of flames sending him to the side but Natsu grabbed Acnologia by his large dragon foot and spun around with a wordless roar throwing him to the side, since the sun's energy and heat empowering his flames the result increases his own abilities dramatically but not quite the level from Dragonforce.

The Fire Dragon Slayer and Fire Prince blitzed at Acnologia at a sudden burst of flames from his feet propelling him forward **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Infernal Twin Ray Beams!"** he yelled throwing his fists out as flames spun around around them and huge jets of flames hit Acnologia in the chest making a loud _**'Kaboom!'** _doubling him over from the force of the attacks **"****Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Scalding Volcanic War Hammering Cudgeling ****Twin Strike!**" Natsu yelled his fist's and a forearm's were covered in flames slammed one in Acnologia's side and dead center in his face as massive impacts of waves of fire flipped kicked Acnologia under his jaw snapping his head back **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's Torrid Discharging Molten Fist!" **he roared as superheated and charged flames and the Fires of Hell that was building around his fist making a massive concussive impact and a eruption of fire in his chest knocking Acnologia back but Natsu was in his face the next in a blink of an eye **"Hellfire Blazing Flame Dragon's ****Scalding Volcanic Blazing Battling Fist!" **slamming his second attack across Acnologia's massive jaw making a gigantic discharge of fire snapping his head to the left.

"RAAAHHHGGH!" Natsu roared hitting Acnologia with a barrage of punches in his ribs,stomach, sides face and jaw.

_**"Thats right I forget Fire Dragon's can augment your flames with the burning sun, meaning you can do the same you share that trait with them, glowing gold iris's, I should've guess it sooner"**_ Acnologia breathed heavily as he was scorched all over and scales were cracked and chipped, he glowed with a light blue energy and he was healed in 3 seconds, then narrowed his pure white eyes and blitzed forward at a frightening speed for something so huge, but luckily Natsu doesn't get frightened easily and stood his ground and dodged him and Acnologia did another sneaky move snapped around and clapped his giant clawed hands together making massive sound waves hitting Natsu making him grimace and covering his ears and dazing him as his eyes turned back to normal.

**_"But I know the senses of a Dragon Slayers so it can be a disadvantage at times"_** Acnologia spoke gruffly, Natsu shook his head getting his focus back and dodged a swing only for a giant scaly fist slammed him hard in the face, then a giant fist covered in whitish blue and dark purple magic energy and slammed a harder punch in the Dragon Slayers side making Natsu grunt in pain, as he felt that one but thankfully His nigh-invulnerable body and sturdy near iron like bones held up, so far but it still knocked the wind out of him, Natsu Crossed his arms blocking another dragon fist sending him back.

* * *

**Part 3.) A Mysterious Power Stirs**

Acnologia launched large breath attack at Natsu who crossed his arms blocking it but sending him back to Tenrou "hrRRAAAH!" he grunted throwing the attack into the ocean but Acnologia was diving at him his outline with cyan and purple energy and slammed into him hard and gave him a huge headbutt to the chest slamming him through the ground on Tenrou Natsu burst from the ground.

"Okay felt that one" Natsu grumbled shaking it off _'Thank you grandfather, Uncle, Auntie and myself for this rare ability'_ he told himself for having near complete Invulnerability and immense stronger and durable reconstructed bones, but Acnologia was strong enough to start to test his rare ability's limits.

"I need to get Completely serious to" Natsu narrowed his as flames engulfed his body as Red and Black flames appeared and mixed in with the two flames **"Hellfire Purgatory Blazing Flame Dragon Mode!"** he yelled as his magical increased dramatically from the triple fusion flame mode and the magic pressure continued to rise and temperature around the area cranked to scorching levels.

Natsu puffed away avoided a swing **"Hellfire Purgatory Blazing Flame Dragon's Searing Eruption Cataclysmic Reverberating Seismic Volcanic Battling Fist!" **he roared Slamming a fist covered in large amount of three types of dragon fire in his large lower stomach making a concussive impact of a mass of flames followed by sending huge impact waves through the area he hit stunning Acnologia for 1 second **"Hellfire Purgatory Blazing Flame Dragon's Reveberating Seismatic Erupting Crushing Claw!" **Slamming a foot covered in flames against Acnologia ankle sending him off balance **"Hellfire Purgatory Blazing Flame Dragon's Seismic Torrid Discharging Molten Reverberating Fist!" **smashing the next attack against side of his head as massive eruption of flames blew Acnologia off his claws on the water bouncing up before rocketing forward uppercutting Acnologia with a roar of anger sending him in the air **"Hellfire Purgatory Blazing Flame Dragon's Purging Catastrophic Roasting Reverberating Howl!"** Natsu yelled stomping into a solid stance unleashing a massive 40 meter wide and 40 meter tall firestorm tunnel at Acnologia knocked him back 100 yards as he roared in pain from the intensity and heat of the attack and making a huge splash in the ocean the huge breath ended the heat was so hot it blackened the ground he stood on and made the air stifling.

Acnologia burst from the water and launched a huge breath attack at Natsu **"Fire Molding: 5 layered Domed shield!" **The Dragon Slayer conjured 5 domed shield around him each large and thicker than the last as Natsu stood his ground and made the shield immovable like steel using every will power he had into it as the Breath attack hit the shield breaking through 3 of them and moved Natsu back but the attack ended, Acnologia thend dove down on the Shield with a fist covered in whitish blue and dark purple magic energy slamming it on the shield it shook but held and started to pummel it as Natsu kept it up.

Back on to the boat Fairy Tail

"We need to help him he can't hold the shield for too long" Erza steeled herself.

"Agreed!" they all agreed.

Back with Natsu who was Holding the Shields up "hRAAAHHHHHGGGH!" Natsu yelled with rage as the dome shield grew larger and wider, Acnologia had appeared in the sky and was diving to the Shield "Oh Shit" he Natsu stated as Acnologia slammed on top of the shield with his whole body shattering the shields and landing with his massive shoulder on top of Natsu slamming him into the ground and got up as the Dragon slayer was compressed into the ground and left an imprint as he grabbed Natsu picking him up then flicking Natsu in his forehead with a massive claw sending crashing through a boulder

"Okay That really hurt" Natsu groaned holding his chest with a hand as his bones shook and bend slightly but held but some were cracked and cuts on his arms chest and temple, he getting up only for a Dragon fist covered in whitish blue and dark purple energy slam into his head knocking him back down as his flames dis-merged and puffed away and another that stunned him badly.

**_"Not bad kid, but your still not strong enough to take me out"_** Acnologia stated with respect.

In Natsu's mind _The Dragon Slayer was in a barren land with black grass and scarlet sky and he saw his father Igneel and Grandfather Ragnarok and he saw hundreds of glowing red-orange solid eyes in the sky and some type of **Fire Dragon Symbol** appeared with images of dragons seemed to be chasing each other and there was a Fire Dragon's head with some type of Crown over it's head, the symbol opened a crack briefly but some type of flame flooded out and consumed Natsu_.

In another Place _with Igneel he was resting when his eyes snapped open with shock and looked to the sky_

**_"No way he has started to awaken his dormant powers, He's body still isn't ready" _**_Igneel gasped **"Whats going on out there?"** he frowned _

back outside

Natsu was looking at the third attack as his eyes turned angular and slitted when suddenly a powerful surge of Magic power bigger than anything he thought he had it instantly went past his **Fire Flame God Dragon King Mode **His strongest mode and continued to rise, as his magical energy and powers increased engulfed him and throwing a fist out hitting Acnologia in the chest as Bright blood red mixed in with dark orange and maroon red flames with a blast of mysterious flames knocking him half way across the island, Natsu hid his eyes behind his hair and slowly stood tall and strong and the weird magical energy made the pain and bruises and cuts from the last hits he got from Acnologia lessen and he lifted his head his eyes turned into that of flames and slitted like a dragons and 200 foot tall and 50 feet wide of the Bright blood red mixed in with dark orange and maroon red flames and faded out but the magical power now emitted from Natsu completely dwarfed any fusion modes and his strongest which was **Fire Dragon God** and **Fire Dragon King** **Mode** and **Dragonforce** combined.

**_"What the Hell!?_**" Acnologia demanded, Natsu just looked at the flames that danced across his hand and closed his hand into a fists and it was engulfed with the mysterious and powerful flames.

"I don't know whats going on but I'll let my inner Dragon Instincts take over" Natsu shrugged "But this weird power which I didn't know anything about it mind you, but I feel different like something else has Supercharged every dragon ability I have except my senses, but it boosted my flames which I don't remember using this particular flames before" He explained "but I'll let my inner Dragon Instincts take over" he finished as he closed his eyes and looked deep and brought out his Dragon Instincts, Natsu opened his eyes and his pupils turned into Razor thin slits.

**_"No matter what you have it won't save you"_ **Acnologia sneered and swung Natsu didn't answer just narrowed his arm lifted an arm and blocked the attack his arm didn't budge nor did he move **"Dragon King's Annihilating War Mongering Crumbling Fist!"** Natsu letting his Dragon instincts drive roared as The Blazing and Mysterious build around his fist launched over in burst of improved speed slamming it in Acnologia's stomach making him spit out saliva and painful waves spread through his body **"Dragon King's Trenching Pulverizing Crushing Claw!"** he yelled slamming a burning roundhouse in his huge ribs cracking several and let a large discharge of fire **"Dragon King's Detonation Surging Bludgeon!"** he shouted with his forearm and fist covered in Bright Blood Red mixed with dark orange and maroon fire that seemed to build slamming it hard in his side breaking several ribs and splintered his scales with a large detonation of flames and sending Acnologia flying back to the shore that started battling where Natsu sensed his friends were over there and grabbed his tail spinning and threw him into the air spinning wildly like a boomerang but he steadied himself _"Change mode to form of the dragon king" _he chanted as the symbol in his plain opened fully as the power rose higher **"Dragon King Mode!"** He yelled as the flames erupted around him and his body lifted off the ground by itself and his hair moved on his own and stood up and turned into a dark red color and the ends turned into a mahogany red and hooked to the inside at the tips, his body got more tones and defined and slightly more muscular and Crimson Red and ruby red scales cover all his body and face as his Eye grows seemed to grow thicker and turned into ridges at the ends, black flame patterns formed on around his forearms and face his Sclera turned into a glowing bronze color black claws formed at the ends of his fingers and he grew a 7ft crimson scaled tail with ruby spines along the sides and 10 foot wings grew out of his back, and his wings looked like Acnologia's except the were crimson and had black marking patterns on them, his teeth turned into dragonlike fangs.

Natsu then let out a Primal Dragon Battle Roar that tore and broke up the ground and a outburst of Bright blood red mixed in with dark orange and maroon red fire around his body it condensed around his whole form and the fire even shaped into two sets of solid but flowing fire horns on the sides of his head **"Dragon King Sovereign's Earthshaking Dismantle Claw Strike!"** He yelled slamming two searing hot flaming palm heel strikes in Acnologia's massive chest covered in cracking several ribs in his chest with a large eruption of flames that seemed to shake half the Island

**"Dragon King's Detonation Surging Bludgeons!" **Natsu yelled lighten both forearms and fists in flames and smashing them across the dragons face producing massive eruptions of flames **_"GRAAAAAHGGHH!"_** he let out a roar of fury as a fire around him in a huge fire storm and he pulled his arm back a fist ready and the flames started swirling around **"Dragon King's Scourging Judgment Clubs!"** he said snapping forward throwing out a fist and several spiraling tree trunk thick tendrils bashed into Acnologia's front and torso, then bringing his arm back throwing out a hand, more tree trunk like fire limbs pummeled him in the face and stomach like jackhammers knocking him over, the fire retracted again **"Dragon King's Ground-Splinting Heavenward Lotus Sword!"** he roared as a large **Blood Red Fire Dragon** symbol appeared in the sky Natsu moved forward a step and brought a vertical side of his fist on a opened palm and Bright blood red mixed with dark orange and maroon red fire accumulated around the circle and giant size greatsword fell down slamming on to with a force of Missile on Acnologia making him roar in pain as a devastating firestorm that shook the whole Island and sent a a huge column of fire in the air tossing Acnologia in the air and with large build up of fire gathering around his arms **"Dragon King's Devastation Mega Firing Fist Launcher!" **he clapped the undersides of his fists vertically in front of him a large Blood red circle appeared before his fists and gigantic fist made of pure fire was shot out and slammed into Acnologia knocking him back away from the island with a massive burst of fire.

With Fairy Tail as they arrived on the Island were looking at Natsu's empowered state with shock to everyone Erza, Mira and Seilah saw their lover and Fairy Tail saw their member had become a half dragon and the power that emerged out of him they couldn't get a foot step without feeling weak in the legs **"Dragon King's Demolishing Howling Disintegrating Outbreak Roar!"** He yelled inhaling a lot of air and flames collected in his mouth and formed a giant sphere over his mouth he stepped back and the fire sucked into his open mouth and slamming a foot forward breaking it and getting a solid stance a 200 foot tall and 100 ft wide spiraling Firestorm of flames barreled into Acnologia driving him farther from the Island and into the ocean with a gigantic splash of superheat water.

Natsu then Panted as his razor thin slits turned to wider slits "Natsu get out of this mode you'll destroy the Island" Makarov told him, Natsu looked the battle had destroyed half of the giant island, Natsu then grunting and powered down in a half a minute and the flames disappeared and his body and hair turned back to normal, he fell on his knees and 2 seconds later he felt stiff every where, he knew what ever that mode was it really strained his body but luckily for his Nigh-Invulnerability cut off half the damage.

They came up to him "What was that mode?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, I didn't even know I had it I felt something stir and new magic flew through me but I locked it away for the time being" Natsu stated "Although I do feel like I have a massive hangover" he rubbed his head.

"Well You did Fight Acnologia and used everything you had and extra, so not surprised" Gildarts stated, then Acnologia burst from the Water his injuries healing with cyan white energy.

"Bollocks!" Natsu grunted as he could barely move

_**"So You were trained by Igneel, he finally took in and raised a Dragon Slayer"** _Acnologia spat **_"With those powerful flames you have I should've guessed"_** he snorted.

"Whats it to you, He is King of the Flame Dragons and I'm His Fire Dragon Prince, The Salamander" Natsu shot back.

**_"Oh he was more than that"_** Acnologia smirked evilly**_ "He never told you he use to be Actually The King of All Dragons, and your his Prince"_** He said _**"That makes you The Dragon Prince the highest title among the Dragon Slayers and dragons and only Rank thats the top of the mountain is The Dragon King" **_he explained**_ "But I took Igneel's title for my own I'm the Dragon King"_** he laughed evilly

_**"But I'll give you this one time offer, Swear your Allegiance to me and together we will conquer Earthland with our combined strength we will take out anyone who opposes us"**_ Acnologia spoke.

"I'd rather Die Than Work with a monster like you" Natsu snarled "You've Tainted The Name of a Dragon King and King of the Dragons and I Will Take you down" he narrowed his eyes and stood up and slumped down on a knee.

**_"Yeah your in no state, this is good bye but no one has ever earned my respect you should be honored"_** Acnologia said reached higher in the sky and build a massive breath attack up.

"I hate to admit I may need help" Natsu sighed.

"You don't even half to ask, Join hands" Mira spoke, Natsu Spoke "And remember this Fake King, You don't know a thing about me so Heed this as a warning _'Don't Ever Underestimate me'_" he told the dragon, then let out Guttural grunt of effort and large orb of Flames appeared around him as his outline glowed a scarlet as he hauled himself to his feet as He summoned the remaining of his own Magic power which was almost drained by the Mysterious power up 7 different** Fire Dragon Symbols** appeared above Acnologia high in the sky which turned a dark red Acnologia stopped his breath attack feeling the serge of power

"Whats this?" Acnologia

**"Fire Dragon Slayer Ultimate Arts: Sacred Fusion of The 7 Flame Dragons: Scorching Heaven Cataclysm!"** Natsu yelled The Fire Dragon symbols in the sky moved as they surrounded the Bright Yellow and Golden circle and fire strands connected them and a gigantic outburst of multicolored flames rained down on Acnologia and lit the sky up in a enormous bright sphere swirling fire where it collapse inwards before exploded in waves of fire as Acnologia Roared in absolute pain when the light faded Acnologia was charred in most places and scales were broken and, he was bleeding heavily from large incisions and burns in his scales then Neon Red-Orange and Bright yellow Fire Dragon Symbols appeared around Acnologia **"Blazing Dragon Emperor's Ancient Technique: Flame Dragons Ravaging Haven Blitz Attack!"** he yelled using his last power in this attack, then quickly as he could move in his exhausted state between Erza and Seilah holding their hands as everyone held on and a bright gold glow formed around them.

_**"Goodbye Dragon Prince"**_ Acnologia stated ignoring the pain as he glowed and his injuries healed up in 3 seconds, Acnologia had a rapid Healing Factor or healing spell throwing his breath attack at full power at the Island, then Natsu's attack hit him as hundreds and hundreds of large Comets of Neon Red-orange and bright yellow Fire came from the Bright Red **Fire Dragon Circle's** at high speed hitting Acnologia every inch of his body making concussive thunderous **_'BANG's!'_** and large discharges of flames

"We Are Fairy Tail!" Everyone yelled as no one noticed a little girl with blond hair clasp her hand together and the attack hit and the Island was wiped away in a blast bright white blue flash.

With Zeref

"In the end with your current level of Power your still weren't Strong enough to take down Acnologia" Zeref stated "But you gave that Ancient Dragon a run for his Jewels if he had any and earned Acnologia's respect in the process, farewell Natsu" he said, Acnologia looked at the destruction and no one in sight.

**_"Such a waste, Salamander"_** Acnologia said disappointedly before flying off.

Ultear and Meredy looked at the Destruction of Tenrou with shock, Ultear lowered her head sadly "I promise I'll keep an eye out for your Guild" she vowed "But I doubt it will end like this. so you better come back" she ordered.

"Of course he'll be back, he's too stubborn to stay down" Meredy stated hugging her adoptive mother.


	60. Chapter 60 Questions, answers, the truth

Previously

_Ultear and Meredy were looking at the Destruction of Tenrou with shock, Ultear lowered her head sadly "I promise I'll keep an eye out for your Guild" she vowed "But I doubt it will end like this so you better come back" she ordered._

_"Of course he'll be back, he's too stubborn to stay down" Meredy stated hugging her adoptive mother "But what do we do?" she asked._

_"a few things but on top of those, we need to look after his Guild from the shadows til and when he gets back" Ultear said with determination and the two left._

* * *

7 Years Later

Since the Destruction of Tenrou people have been looking for the Top Members but there hasn't been a sight or a hair of them, a 13 year old with a red open coat and clothe around his waist green pants and brown boots and orange scarf with a red Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder and dark purple and Black eyes, this was Romeo Conbolt.

"Hey kid we should go you've staring out at the ocean for a hours" A female voice called it was Bisca Connell wife of Alzeck Connell, after awhile they walked back.

up on a hill there was slightly run down Guildhall but actually was the first floor of a mansion and a windmill behind it and curvy purplette behind it doing laundry, this was Kinana who really sprouted in the 7 years inside the Guildmaster who was Macao everyone was more grownup Droy and Nab had gotten fat.

After a intruding Guild the Twilight Ogre a book was knocked down and revealed the members that were missing they'er Core members, the Guild had fallen low and many members quit and left and their building was for foreclosed, The air around the members was gray as many were sobbing softly some had tears forming in their eyes.

"It's been 7 years and there hasn't been a sighting of them" Nab spoke.

"Is Acnologia's roar really so Devastating and He was strong enough to take out someone as strong as Natsu?" Reedus stated.

"Yeah read the **Dragon Historia** and also extremely high levels of concentration of Ethernano nothing could survive that" Warren spoke "It destroyed an entire country and an giant Island, what else would the others have if Natsu couldn't stop Acnologia?" he questioned

"Whats worse my Son hasn't smiled in 7 years, since the accident happened" Macao wiped his eyes, Romeo, Bisca, and Alzeck returned and few minutes later Twilight Ogre returned and demanded taxes.

"Time to pay up Fairy Losers" the leader smiled vilely.

"No, we may be low but people still are looking out for us and you'll be sorry" Laki glared three mysterious Mages had helped from the shadows taking down enemy Guild that were trying to take advantage of them.

"No one is helping you now" another sneered "So it's best to pay up" tapping his sludgehammer with his hand

"No, no one here may stand up to you guys but I'll no longer let you soil on Fairy Tail" Romeo glared lighting a hand with purple fire and marched over.

"Stay back dumb kid" Wakaba waved down his advancements

"That is my Son leave him alone" Macao demanded, the lead member blew out his flames in his hand.

"You can train for 100 years and still not stop us" The leader sneered raising his Kanabo ready to hit Romeo whos eyes went wide with fear as Macao ran forward.

"Didn't your mother tell you to pick on someone your own size?" A familiar voice spoke who Fairy Tail hadn't heard in 7 years the lead Ogre member turned only for a fist slam in his face and sent him off his feet and across the room crashing into the far wall, knocked out with a broken nose, The Fairy Tail turned with shock at who hit him it was.

"Who dares?" The last 4 said one was struck down by giant fist, the third face was frozen in a blast of ice and a foot covered by a Green thigh-high sock with the person's toes and heel exposed slammed into his stomach, the second was struck by an **Iron Club** to the face breaking through his Sledgehammer staff, the 1st struck by a sword.

"Sorry to Rain down on your parade but your party's over" the first voice in a low voice, the dust cleared and revealed the missing Core Members of Fairy Tail standing tall, with Natsu and his obsidian wool cape-like Cloak moving to the sides by a breeze from dust from the dropped Ogre members and the others smirking proudly.

"Man we need a bigger guild for this many" Makarov joked.

"I don't believe it" Macao gaped

"They live!" Max cheered coming in, Romeo was tearing up as tears fell from his eyes but finally smiling for the first time in 7 years.

"What happened?, how did you guys make it back?" Laki asked "Acnologia destroyed the island" she frowned.

"According to the Council" Wakaba scratched his neck.

"Thats Because the Council never learned how not to jump to conclusions out of fear" Natsu frowned "Never assume if you see a island disappear it's destroyed, just out of sight but it doesn't always mean it's destroyed" he stated.

"I see he didn't change at all" Macao chuckled seeing Natsu still had his seriousness.

"Just because we were gone for 7 years, doesn't mean I'd revert back to what I was before Phantom Lord" Natsu scowled.

"How did you know it was seven?" Romeo asked.

"Well two reasons for that: 1; we were told that, 2; Everyone has aged up and I just saw Alzeck and Bisca with a kid" Natsu replied "People don't change like that in a day" he added.

"It would be best we told you the story" Makarov spoke sitting down and everyone gathered around sitting on the floor or a chair but Natsu being Natsu, just leaned against a column near them.

* * *

Earlier

Alzeck, Bisca, Jet, Max, Droy were on a ship with **Blue Pegasus **Ichiya and Trimen's because they detected Ethernano in the waters where Tenroujima should be "Well we are reaching Tenrou but I can't see nothing" Alzeck spoke looking through his Binoculars.

"Of course not That monster blew it off the map" Jet replied.

"Hey who's that, some kid is standing on the ocean" Bisca pointed out and they looked there was a girl small as Wendy but with long flowing wavy yellow blond hair with a pink and white dress and bare foot, with large pupil-less green eyes and small angel like wings in her hair, standing over the water somehow then with a smile she moved her hands and a glowing light appeared from the water and a huge glowing gold orb rose out of the ocean with the Fairy Tail symbol on it and to everyone's shock Tenrou Island was in it, it looked normal aside from scorch marks and small but wide holes on the shore and to the woods.

"Impossible" Max stated, minutes later the looking crew was searching were on the island.

"Hello!" Droy called but the only answer was a breeze moving the branches "It's quiet" he spoke.

"no kidding" Jet snapped, the person then appeared on the shore heading into the woods they ran after her.

"Don't loose her Jet" Alzeck pointed at the girl who was disappearing fast, Jet used his magic to speed ahead leaving a trail of dust from his run as he was zipping through the woods of Tenrou the girl disappeared "This is weird I should've caught up to the kid by now" he frowned then he looked shocked and screeched to a halt the others caught up 3 minutes later.

"Did you find something?" Bisca asked.

"Uhm Someone" Jet pointed down a pathway drop in front of him they locked and gasped, it was Natsu Draneel unconscious and half of his body buried in stones.

"It can't be" Bisca gasped with her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Natsu!" Alzeck stated with a wide open eyes, seconds later they were all standing around Natsu as they pulled his deadweight out of the ground and on his back and checked his pulse and breathing.

"He's still alive" Max sighed with relief "I guess all Acnologia did was knock him out" he said.

"yeah where is the others?" Jet asked looking around he was the only one here, Then Alzeck pulled out a long and poked him in the shoulder with a finger he didn't move.

"Up and at em" Alzeck said poking him with the needle on his bare forearm and to their shock the pin's needle bent away against his skin

"Hey Natsu wake up!" Jet and droy, max shook him, Max then went to touch his scarf and Natsu's hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist as he sat up in a sitting position.

"What happened and we were fighting Acnologia and then it went black?" Natsu spoke, he looked at himself and his cloak and clothes on his upperbody was in ribbons and brushed some dust off his scarf.

"Natsu your alive!" the finders cheered.

"But where's everyone else?" Bisca asked.

"My guess When Acnologia's roar hit we were scattered, thankfully thats all it did" Natsu frowned "Damn it" he grumbled bring a fist down on the ground at his side leaving long cracks.

"It wasn't your fault even you couldn't stop that thing" Alzeck assured "But did you see where everyone went?" he asked.

"I must've forgotten to keep an eye out when I got knocked out" Natsu stated sarcastically.

"Oh right, sorry" Alzeck spoke up.

"morning already, can I have fish" a voice spoke, it was Happy who was whole body but his head buried in the ground after Natsu pulled him out gently "where is everyone?" Happy asked.

"There over here" a voice spoke the one's searching saw it was the same girl leading them to the island.

"Who are you?" Natsu and Happy asked.

"I mean you no harm, I'm Fairy Tail's First Master Mavis Vermillion" Mavis announced herself.

"everyone but Natsu shouted out "Say what!?" they yelled.

"Oh pleased to meet you First Master" Natsu said in formal and respectfully as the girl floated closer "I'm Natsu, I read what you did and I have tremendous respect for your work" he gave a slight head bow.

"I watched everything at a distance, thank you for defending my Island" Mavis bowed also "Also watched your Fight with Acnologia, I for one am very impressed you held your ground against that monster" she bowed slightly.

"yeah we tried our best" Natsu nodded.

"Yeah thats Fairy Tail always sticking together" Droy cheered.

"actually he took on Acnologia by himself as he tried to get his friends away from the island" Mavis spoke .

"He fought Acnologia alone and he's still alive!?" everyone for the search party yelled with shock and awe.

"Not that his friends listened they came back" Mavis added "and nothing much they could do much less get between Natsu and Acnologia's fight" she said.

"the two of you fighting must've been devastating" Bisca said.

"To put it mildly it was" Natsu said looking around expecting the Island "Although it was half gone last time I saw it" he stated.

"I felt the bonds you all shared and made a spell that saved you from Acnologia's attack, It also was strong enough to repair the damaged half but some of the damage still remain but no one will have to worry about fallen in holes" Mavis smiled.

"Um not to be rude but, I don't hear a heart beat or sense life from you" Natsu spoke.

"Hai Natsu, I'm a spirit" Mavis smirked "You better find the others" she said fading away, minutes later of Natsu tracking and finding everymember, some in funny positions, Gray some how ended up stuck between branches of a tree, Erza was just on the ground, Lucy and Wendy were sent on a bush, Seilah was crossed over Mirajane using her chest as a pillow, The Thunder legion some how ended up in a bunch of flowers and Jet and Droy jumped seeing Laxus, Makarov was stuck head first in a owl hole in a tree, After finding everyone Mavis had explained everyone's energy was powerful enough to conjure **Fairy Sphere**, a defensive spell to repel any evil attacks and it had been 7 years and now it has lifted.

everyone was on **Blue Pegasus's** ship heading home at last.

* * *

Present time

Everyone was listening to the story, everyone was shocked and awed how Natsu managed to fend off Acnologia by himself unreal, Before running out of Magic power and energy and Acnologia came back up.

Everyone caught up what happened in Fairy Tail, how they were in last place and known as the weakest Guild in Fiore and how they were now the mockery.

"So what are you doing in the meantime?" Natsu spoke up the aged members just stayed quiet "I'll tell you what you should do, don't take rude comments or low times as this and don't let it stomp you into the ground" he said "I've learned this lesson long ago" he frowned.

"Yes there was a lot of Failure for these times, but sometimes Failing can show you your flaws and doing so, you can learn from them" Natsu explained "So listen to this Wisdom: Life can can't always have good moments, thats why the answer for life lessons are unpredictable sometimes, because just when you think your on top of your game '_BAM!'_ Life gives you a spinning Backkick to the batteries and sending you down on the ground, thats when it's up to you: Either let those curveballs that life throws at you knock you down and you can give up and complain how life gave you a low blow or you grit your teeth and stand up again and fight your way back up" he stated firmly "Cause I intend to fight my way back up and these is what my father would say if I was just sitting around: Get off your ass and make something of yourself and take misfortunes that came to you unexpectedly as learning tools" he stated wisely.

"Natsu's right if we stand and work hard, we will stand back on top" Makarov smiled.

"It's been awhile since we heard Natsu's sage advise" Romeo smirked.

"He definitely has wisdom for someone his age" Wendy smiled with admiration.

"Only because I have learned these lessons on my travel" Natsu replied "Wisdom comes from experience" he said.

"It will be hard right now, but we will stand again" Erza smiled "Who's with us, say Aye?" she demanded.

"AYE!" Everyone exclaimed raising a fist in the air, with that everyone went back to work the one's who were gone for 7 years went home and took showers or baths since they haven't bathed in 7 years, they all were quite ripe.

When Natsu got out, he put on fresh clothes which was obsidian black pants and black lightweight breathable combat boots with the pants tucked in and a mahogany waistcoat and clothe around his waist with orange flames on them the clothe was held on by a black leather belt with a golden belt buckle, he wore a midnight black elbow length muscle shirt, black longcoat with orange flames on the sleeves and his scarf around his neck, and black finger-less leather gloves on his hands.

"Well Natsu you clean up nice" Natsu told himself "not bathing for 7 years I could smell myself" he chuckled, he hung his clothes up to dry and headed to Twilight Ogre.

* * *

At Twilight Ogre

Their ace Trex, Magic was Speed magic, Crossbow magic, and Master were glowering whos magic was fire magic (I don't know what magic he uses) at the bruised up members "Explain yourselves, you five don't have the problem with picking on those losers?" he ordered.

"Normally it wouldn't bother us Banabooster-san, but they weren't alone they'er core members are back" one explained.

"Thats Impossible" Trex frowned.

"Is that a fact?" A voice spoke they jerked to the door and saw Natsu standing there with a stone cold glare.

"Ah the Salamander, word about you defeating God Serena was a buzz but you were gone for 7 years, your not as strong as before" The Ogre's master sneered lazily sucking on a cigar.

"I'm not here looking for a fight, I'm here to give you and your Guild a warning" Natsu stated in an arctic cold voice "Keep The Hell away from Our Guild or I promise you'll get squashed" he warned.

"Some nerve coming here, Trex get him" Banabooster master ordered, Trex dispeared with using his speed magic, but Natsu's Enhanced and highly trained eyes could see him, he sidestepped quickly a strike grabbing him by the wrist, turning and flipping Trex on the floor easily Trex quickly shot at him with a magic crossbow but still too slow, Natsu hand snapped up and caught the arrow between his fingers.

**"Fire Beam!"** Natsu yelled throwing out a hand and a 3 inch jet of pretty violet fire struck Trex's Cross bow destroying it moving his arms gracefully as 2 inch strand of fire twisted around **"Fire Whips!"** he shouted hearing movement and snapped a arm the **Fire whip** split at the end growing several striking the 5 members back against the wall of their Guild snapping in a stance **"Fire Fist!"** he yelled a ball of violet fire struck Trex in face knocking him back, Even though Natsu was gone for 7 years he didn't get rusty, he still could anticipate their approach, he could still see Trex's fast movements and react fast but moved smoothly.

He turned to their master and marched over to him and zipped in his face who was stunned, Natsu didn't change at all in the 7 years the Dragon Slayer was towering over him "This is your only warning you get from me, stay away from us or we will visit what you've done to Fairy Tail ten fold" he stated in low voice.

Natsu returned to Fairy Tail and sat at a table as members were chatting, Natsu closed his eyes drowning out the sound and breathing in and out.

_Natsu appeared in another place filled, with Lava streams, volcanoes bright red ground and scarlet skies "Igneel are you there? I know your not ready to come to me, but I have a question something happened to me on Tenrou 7 years ago, I tapped into an unknown power it was overpowering a powerful beast I was battling but when I turned it off, my magical energy and powers were low" He spoke "Grandfather, Uncle and Aunt when I was training with them, they were talking about something some kind of power up that strains my body, was it the Mode I activated at Tenrou?" he said._

_"I know your there I can sense you" Natsu crossed his arms, he closed his eyes and tilted his head up and looked at Igneel "Father" he bowed his head._

_**"Natsu, What happened out there you were fighting something and then it went quiet for 7 years, we were disconnected?"** Igneel frowned._

_"There was an unexpected guest that arrived at a very sacred place for my Guild, I sent my friends and Grandeeney's daughter away and defended the land" Natsu explained "things got pretty heated and all of sudden this weird but powerful mode activated, It completely dwarfed any fusion mode and My Dragonforce to levels I couldn't fathom" he said._

_**"What was this Mode called?"** Igneel asked with a brow but had suspicions, since he felt it stir from the place he was at._

_"Uh I kinda allowed my Dragon Instincts and inner Dragon guide" Natsu scratched his head_

_**"not a problem, Relax your mind and let thought flow"** Igneel suggested, Natsu took 5 seconds and calmed his mind and opened them 8 seconds later._

_"Okay now I remember what the name of it, It was **Dragon King Mode" **Natsu told him "Did you happen to keep some powers I do not know of, Dormant?" he asked, Igneel signed._

_**"Yes I kept some of your power Dormant, cause it would damage your body but it didn't, just strained it"** Igneel replied **"Explain that"** he said._

_"Well courtesy of me, Grandfather, Aunt, and Uncle I gained Nigh-Invulnerability through hard training, my guess it was to keep body being harmed by that power up" he explained._

_**"well I must thank them for that"** Igneel nodded._

_"But they also said my body had to be completely __Invulnerable outside and inside" Natsu said "At least all that mode did was drain me immensely and strained my body" he said "That monster I fought seemed to know you" he raised a brow._

_"**What was it's name?"** Igneel asked._

_ "It was Acnologia" Natsu frowned making Igneel's eyes widen with shock "I know you don't have to tell me now, but I just want to know sometime and you don't have to at this moment" he said _Igneel signed _**"No I'll tell you it's best you know the truth about me, and about yourself" **he told him_

_"Me?" Natsu pondered Igneel just nodded **"**__**Long before you were born and before I was King" "There was a big war between Dragons it was a disaster are destructive actions force a abomination, and that was Acnologia the most darkest and evilest Dragon Slayer, he slayed countless Dragons good and bad ones do to the massive overuse of his Dragon Slayer Magic, he became what he hated most, a Dragon and then he turned on humanity and fellow Dragon slayers and slayed them, When I caught wind of him I confronted him which he forced other Dragons to serve him, I brought an army of dragons and the battle torched half of earthland, but me being younger and ignorant of something I faced him on a bad time and thousands people and Good and noble dragons paid the price, I was dethroned and he took the title of Dragon King and not earned either, he took it for himself because he prepared and spent his time slaying dragons and growing stronger, to the Strongest creature in Earthland "Acnologia The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse for his destructive and monstrous acts, if only I caught wind of him sooner I could've stopped him and saved many dragons and people"** he explained_

_ "Heh, I guess everyone can makes mistakes, Hell and the Gods know I have made a hundreds of mistakes" Natsu spoke "I Left promises I needed to fulfill 1;), stole a S-Class without permission to satisfy my own reasons and sooth my bruised Ego, my Guild got attacked because two of the strongest mages had to come after me 2;), I left the Guild for several years without telling but a single person where I was going, so I could get stronger 3;), the 4th:) I faced Acnologia twice and lost both times, I let a whole town die because I didn't get there in time was the 1st and the second: My Guild paid for it by me using an unknown mode and being so Drained I couldn't do much" Natsu replied "But You know what I have learned from my mistakes and it taught me Humility, to accept that things won't come to you and you can't take the easy way just because it's easy doesn't mean it's the right way, so I accepted things will always be beyond my hand but if I work for it by working hard and going an extra mile it will come to me" he stated "Thats how wisdom is born from every action and choice you take, the wisest mages or people or made by learning from flaws" he finished._

_Igneel just smiled proudly **"If only I had your level of wisdom when I was younger, you really have grown so much and I'm very proud of the man and dragon your shaping up to be"** he stated._

_"And now I'm searching for redemption to keep my vow to the town's people Acnologia Slaughtered and the harm he caused my guild" Natsu stated "But I need to learn more about Acnologia and now I know more than what the _**Dragon Historia**_ revealed, but then again books will only give you so much information" he said._

_**"Well with that away, what do you remember before and when using** **Dragon King Mode**?" Igneel asked._

_"Well before I activated it arrived to a barren land of blackened grass and a Scarlet sky, and I saw you and Grand father standing there and call me crazy but I saw glowing red-orange solid eyes in the sky, I just glanced and saw at least a hundred of them, and a some kind of Fire Dragon Symbol but unlike anyone I've seen, it was bright red images if dragons chasing along the sides and Fire Dragon head with a crown" Natsu explained "and when I used it was like something else had embed their power with my own, every dragon ability I had except senses was heightened to put it bluntly immensely even beyond my **Dragon****force** and my **Fire God Flame Dragon King mode** combined and boosted my flames" he said "and Looked briefly like a half Dragon and human hybrid" _

_**"Dragon King Mode is a mode that, The King of the Dragons only can excess it's passed on to from the previous kings, which is way you saw me and my father there because we were both King of the Dragons, me and my father had it"** Igneel explained "and when you activated it our **powers had merged temporarily with yours"** he said **"and since you were a human it made sense, you transformed into a half Dragon"** he pointed out._

_ "But it felt more than just you two" Natsu pointed out._

_**"out of curiosity and a question"** Igneel spoke "**you said you saw hundred's of dragon like eyes in the sky?"** he asked Natsu nodded._

_"All of the eyes seemed to radiate of fire, wait a minute if I saw only Fire Dragon eyes then that would mean" Natsu thought out loud "Only Fire Dragons seemed to have ascended to the King of the Dragons" he stated "Well until Acnologia it seems" he glared at the name he has come to hate._

_**"Yes every Dragon King was a Fire Dragon"** Igneel told him **"It has been that way for hundreds and thousands of years, maybe longer than that, and each King has a Prince someone to one day take his place"** he said "**And I believe** **your the Next Dragon King that is your true destiny" **he said **"However like you said you much to learn"** he smirked._

_"I knew you were going to say that" Natsu smiled._

_**"Thats because your smarter than you let on"** Igneel teased **"How ever now you know your the Dragon Prince and The Prince of All Fire Dragons, I would not use Dragon King Mode"** he said._

_"Well I still need to make my body completely Invulnerable to be able to handle that Mode" Natsu admitted._

_**"stick to Dragon Prince Mode for now"** Igneel suggested._

_ "'Dragon Prince mode?'" Natsu raised a brow._

_**"Correct when see the symbol in that place in your mind again, focus on it's power it down by imaging the Crown on over the dragon's head disappearing and your powers will be cut in half, thus the name Dragon Prince mode"** Igneel explained._

_"Let me guess You had it when Grandfather was King?" Natsu pondered._

_**"Preciously"** Igneel nodded._

_"Man me, Prince of the Dragons and Fire Dragons, talk about alot of weight to place on a human's shoulders" Natsu sighed._

_**"Your more than just human, your my Son and my Heir"** Igneel said._

_ "But what If I can't defeat Acnologia?, he's too strong I mean no offense but we both lost to him and I know he Ain't a true King, but he has the strength to back it up" Natsu told him._

_**"Acnologia may possess the Strength to be King of the Dragons, but he lacks the heart of a Dragon King and he doesn't have your determination or inner strength"** Igneel said sternly **"and remember a Dragon King isn't known for this" **he pointed at Natsu's bicep** "or that" **he pointed at the **Fire Dragon King Tattoo** under his sleeve of his shirt and longcoat **"it's for this"** he pointed to where his heart was **"Now my real question is what are you going to do?"** he asked._

_Natsu exhaled steeling himself "I'm going to work even harder, get stronger and take the real big steps" Natsu stated with eyes burning like flames._

_**"thats the way!"** Igneel cheered._

_"Excuse me, see you later or another time, before my mates panic when I'm being too quiet" Natsu chuckled then left the area._

_**"Good luck son, I may have failed Dragon kind and the humans, but I see you can redeem not only me but also yourself"** Igneel smiled proudly._


	61. Chapter 61 The Dragon Slayer School

Macao was walking in and noticed Natsu sitting in a chair with his eyes closed.

"Sleeping for 7 years you think he'd had enough" Macao joked thinking Natsu was taking a nap in brood daylight, Natsu opened his eyes.

"Actually no I was just letting my thoughts run free Natsu replied "it helps one remember factors of what happened, Only the fools decide to ignore and pretend important things happened and the Wise choose to reflect on what happened" he stated _'Ggurrgglee!'_ Natsu's stomach rumbled loudly "But since I'm hungry I'll be brief, We left the dock to Tenrou at 8 & clock arrived there by 11:, The Trials were cut short by a dark Guild, they got their asses kicked, an ever bigger asshole showed up Acnologia the Black Dragon "_'snort'_" Romeo stifled a chuckle, "me and him fought I ran out of power and the members on the Island and me got blasted and slept for 7 years, and we came back" he said "Thats the brief story" as he walked to bar and ordered 3 full course meals from Kinana as paid and gave generous tip.

"Wheres Mira?" Natsu asked.

"she said she'll run some errands before coming in" Kinana told him.

"I see" Natsu nodded

"So Lucy was going on how you went all out against Acnologia, whats your full power like?" Romeo asked as he sat next to his idol.

"I'll put it simply, you don't want to be near me when unleash my full power" Natsu told him "So you've taking on Macao's fire magic" he looked at romeo.

"yes also cold fire" Romeo explained letting a light blue fire ball "Fire to stick" as he changed into dark blue flames sticking to the bar top "Fire that smells" he said lighting a pale yellow flame in his hand.

"very impressive" Natsu said "So who taught you Macao?" he asked.

"Actually since was busy being the master, I studied under Totomaru" Romeo smiled.

"The Great Flame?" Natsu pondered.

"Yeah he teaches classes now" Romeo said "I asked if he would be able to teach you, if you were still alive" he said.

"Here you go Natsu" Kinana said placing the 3 course meals on the bar in front of Natsu.

"Thank you" Natsu smirked then dug in "ut ed eh hay?" he asked with his mouthful.

"Didn't your aunt, uncle, and Grandfather teach you proper table manners?" Macao asked.

"epe" Natsu replied making Macao sweatdrop, Natsu swallowed "So what did he say" Natsu asked Romeo.

"He said your over qualified, after he said when he fought you at Phantom lord, he said you've mastered everything there's is to know about fire" romeo chuckled

"Well Learning and Mastering Fire and understanding it are two different things" Natsu said seriously as he chewed down a pretzel stick that he dipped in spicy cheese sauce, then he chewed and swallowed it "That was my problem before Phantom, I didn't really understand Fire as much as I do now, Thats why I had trouble controlling it and keeping myself centered, in order to become a master of fire you must have: The Self-Discipline, patience, have some type of restraint, and provide mental stability and a sound mind which are extremely Important for a Fire Dragon and Fire Dragon Slayers and I admit after thinking back to what I used to be, I didn't have much a sound mind and too quick to snap at the littlest things" he said as a minute later he was on his third course all ready.

"I find a bit funny the way you and Gray would buttheads" Wakaba spoke.

"Meh, anyway those are key factors you need to have in order to be a master of fire, First you must be willing to learn everything about fire, which follows with understanding it and finally mastering it" Natsu explained "and you can find there's is so much more than you thought" he finished as he pointed a hand at a candle and the flames stretched and grew at a angle and formed a ball of fire on his palm and formed a lotus flower, then he tensed his fingers and the flames turned into a pizza pan size fire ball, then with a inhale he sucked down the flames like noodles and ate them.

"Hey get your own fire" Max called since Natsu just ate the ones from his table.

"Sorry" Natsu said halfheartedly as he smirked, he finished his food "Thank you Kinana food was delicious" he smiled

"Let me know if you want more" Kinana Winked as she took the dishes away.

"Were you the least bit scared when Acnoloiga was face to face with you?" Romeo asked.

"Well to be honest, no nothing really scares me anymore" Natsu answered "Oh afternoon Mira, Lisanna and Elfman" he turned seeing the said walking in, then Macao thinking of something.

"You sensed them coming even before they arrived at this Guild?" Macao asked The Dragon slayer looked at the man knowing what he was thinking of.

"Yeah I'm always aware of what's going on around me, I did sense Acnologia coming miles ahead" Natsu replied then exhaled "Thats why I tried to get everyone off of Tenrou because I sensed his presence arriving, unfortunately I underestimated at how fast Acnologia can be for something so Dang big" he said "But no matter as I said before, I'll take what happened on Tenrou as a learning moment" he added "But before I decide on anywhere, Think I'll have a bit fun"_ 'Swat'_ "hey now" Mira said covering her tush with her hands as Natsu gave her a smack on the caboose with his right hand as she walked past him, but she just smirked with a blush.

"Good afternoon Mira" Natsu smirked.

"Hello to you to My Fire Prince" Mirajane smiled sultry as she leaned in and pecked him on the lips, making Romeo blush.

"Oh and I forgot since you were deprived of something sweat for 7 years" Natsu said before pulling out a box from the pocket of his trenchcoat a rectangle shape box of assorted of chocolates on one half and the other half dark and milk chocolate covered wild berries.

"Thank you my favorite" Mira said taking the gift with smile and ate a couple "mmm" she moaned with delight and walked away "Think fast" she said tossing a chocolate and Natsu caught with his mouth and ate it.

"Whoa Natsu you didn't get rusty in the slightest" Max said seeing Natsu still moved like he never went to Tenrou.

"Thanks Mira" Natsu explained "hey where did you move the library in this place?" he asked facing the aged members.

"Down that hall and to the stairs that lead to the windmill tower, but we may not have everything" Laki pointed.

"Thank you" Natsu said going to the hallway that Laki pointed at, it lead to the library and it was a small room but _'not too cramped'_ Natsu stated in his mind sarcastically and he got some books from the Dragon Historia "Crap, crap, thats junk" he said going through the pages "Nothing I haven't learned already" he scowled "Hmm White and Black Arts" he said looking at two book covers as he was placing the books back.

"I need to sneak back into our building" Natsu frowned he concentrated on his fire as it appeared around him but they weren't burning anything and left the Guildhall, flashing away in a puff of fire and appeared at the back of the Guild and imagining his body being one with the flames and focused on the inch opened window turned into a trail of fire got in through the opening.

Since no lights were on and most shutters and doors were closed tight it was quite dark, Natsu focused his eyes and his irises turned into a glowing yellow and slit shaped pupil cutting through the darkness and headed to the library not worrying about being seen since no windows in the Guild record room lit a ball of flames in his hand but left the light and not the heat and climbed up the ladder, and picking up a book on Dragon Kings and Dragon Slayers and sat down on a chair placing the book on the table holding the fireball as a lightbulb but looked at the flames and they got brighter.

He opening the book he started reading it, Natsu made sure to read everything and got on Dragon Kings "Okay here we are, _'from the dawn of time Fire Dragons of have been Dragon Kings and Dragon Prince's, and each king passes on a special power to their Prince **"Dragon King Mode"** it's the state where The Dragon King is at his most powerful, similar to a Dragon Slayer's Dragonforce, except this mode is hundred even a thousand times stronger, but no Dragon King was ever a human because this much power could serious hurt and drain a Dragon Slayer"  Cause A Fire Dragon's body or any Dragon has extremely large levels of Endurance and Durability which helps the Dragon to handle this powerful mode without it's body being Damaged" _Natsu read "Huh Yeah sounds about right, unless the Dragon Slayer is Completely Invulnerable outside and inside" he told himself "It was a powerful mode but exhausting to" he added.

_"The last Dragon King was Igneel the son of Ragnarok the Fire Dragon of Purgatory, but a horrible thing happened the Darkest Dragon in history Acnologia waged war and took the throne and humanity and Dragon's fell, and forever instilled with Terror at the mention of his name Acnologia The Black Dragon of The Apocalypse_" Natsu started again, then flipped to the next page _"Dragon Kings or are entitled to have more than one mate"_ he read _"Strengths and weaknesses" "Strengths: a Fire Dragon can augment their flames and abilities by the heat and energy of the blazing sun, noon to 3 is the where the sun is it's peak"_ "check" he said _"The Dragon Kings moon: is when the moon runs a blood orange color and The Power of The Dragon King is almost limitless"_ he stated.

_"Weaknesses"_ Natsu frowned _"Even though Dragon Kings are the mightiest force in Earthland but great power doesn't come without an Achilles heel, a weakness, Weaknesses: A solar eclipse cuts their fire powers in half and a the effect of a regular Eclipse the King will lose his fire powers completely and natural abilities will and their bodies durability to decrease"_ he read "Well when one is to claim to be Dragon King, they must know everything the strengths and weaknesses you just pay half attention to the weakness or just the Strengths and you go in halfcocked and your screwed" he sighed,

As Natsu was putting away The Dragon King's book a smaller book fell out from the first book as he put it away, we went back down and got it he skimmed the cover "**Dragonar Academy**, the heck" he opened it _"__an ancient school for Dragon Slayers, Mates and friends, Teachers teach about the History of Dragon Slayers and large campus and Training fields, huge rings on the Mountain tops for sparring"_ he read, Natsu then slipped it in his pocket and headed back to the door to the Guildhall and turned off his light to avoid being seen and went out the window the same way he got in and puffed away and headed to the stores and bought a strawberry cheesecake and dark chocolate covered mints.

* * *

Back at the Second Fairy Tail Guildhall, Erza, Seilah and most everyone arrived.

"So where's Natsu?" Gray asked.

"In the attic reading" Romeo pointed.

"I just was there and he wasn't in there" Laki frowned, then the five picking on Fairy Tail weakened state appeared singed, with Trex with his hair burnt and singe on the right and blistered on his left cheek and nose peeling and face and angry master arrived "Oh what now" she grumbled.

"Makarov you owe me a fine for one of your flame spraying members barging into my Guild" Banabooster sat in front of him.

"Did he burn down your Guildhall for you trashing ours" Makarov stated.

"Actually no, but he attacked my Guild" Banabooster pointed at the singed members.

"your still alive Critten" Seilah stated coldly.

"Anyway you'll pay or" Banabooster started

"Or what our Guild is whole again" Makarov challenged then decided to brag "and our Ace is back to protect it" he smirked in a boastful way.

"What Gildarts? he's hardly around" Trex glared, the Tenrou members smirked.

"Fairy Tail has a new Ace, Natsu Dragneel is The Ace of Fairy Tail" they all stated.

"SAY WHAT!" The aged members yelled.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice spoke they all jumped and saw Natsu standing there with a hard stone cold glare at the Ogre members placing the boxes on the table next to him "I see your master didn't get the memo" he frowned "But I need to have a word with Makarov so beat it or get thrown out" he warned.

"You got lucky but I'm ready" Banabooster swung but the Dragon slayer was too quick he easily sidestepped a strike.

"I got him" Trex said using his speed magic and tried to attack by grabbing him from the back but he ducked under the grab quickly and stuck his foot out and tripped Trex sending him skidding on the floor, Natsu crouched and weaved under a swing of thick stick.

_'Thwack!_' sounded as the stick hit another Ogre member in the face and he stepped to the members side and looped his arm under his arm and hiptossed him into the member he hit, he then grabbed an arm stopping a fist by the wrist stepped in lifting the slight bigger member and throwing him over his shoulder into Banabooster.

Natsu then snapped around and stopped Trex by his head with a hand who was using his speed magic again grabbed his shoulder falling back and placing a foot on Trex's stomach doing a stomachwheel sending the mage over him and popped back up on a knee lighted his hands as the members stood up with a beautiful violet fire **"Fire Hail Mary Knuckles!"** he threw his arms forward and fists of violet fire flew out and struck the members with high speed and knocking them off their feet and on the ground **"Fire Ensnarement!"** he called as inch thick fire tendrils wrapped around the members but he made the fire not burn them and wrapped them up together and dragged them out the doors "You guys are lame" he scowled at the members of Twilight Ogre before giving them grim stare "Now go away!" he snapped before he made the fire strands retract into a 2 foot strand and spun them like a bola over his head and stepping forward with a snap with a mighty throw sent the members flying back to their guildhall.

"Thats how you take care of the garbage" Natsu said fixing his longcoat as he walked back in "Sorry if I hogged the fun but they were very annoying" he said.

"I would've thrown them out to if they were here a second longer" Makarov chuckled.

"Good to know you haven't lost your touch" Wakaba said.

"Anyway where we you?, you weren't in the attic" Romeo asked.

"Well snuck into our old Guildhall and snatched a book" Natsu said pulling out the small book from his pocket "Couldn't find much upstairs and too cramped" he stated.

"Did someone see you?" Laki placed her hand on her hip.

"nope got in through the back" Natsu smirked then frowned "speaking of which who left a window open, someone could've broke in" he said.

"Someone did" Romeo joked.

"I told you guys to close all the windows" Macao frowned at the aged members.

"Anyway Seilah and Erza for your sweet tooth" Natsu said getting the boxes and handing them it who eagerly opened them Erza had a strawberry cheesecake and Seilah got dark chocolate covered thin mints.

"My favorite!" Erza and Seilah stated and dug in

"Anyway Master can I have a word with you?" Natsu said firmly.

"of course my boy" Makarov nodded.

"It's about this book I found" Natsu explained he showed him it **Dragonar Academy ** was on the front.

"The Ancient School for Dragon Slayers?" Makarov raised a brow "I've heard Rumor's of this place when I was young from Porlyusica, a school in the Town of Draconia" he said.

"Would it be possible to find this place so the rumors are actually true or not, if it is I would like to take my mates, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus there?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm I guess it couldn't hurt to check it out first, alright permission granted" Makarov stated "just be careful oh and take this in case I need your help" he said handing him a Lacrima phone.

"How do these stupid things work?" Natsu looked at it.

"It has everyone contacts on it just click on a name and lacrima screen will appear in front of the person" Makarov explained

"I may not like phones but alright" Natsu said and headed out, he headed to his house and started to get ready to find the ancient school where Dragon Slayers have visited.


	62. Chapter 62 Simon's sister, The Trials

Natsu headed to his house and started to get ready to find the ancient school where Dragon Slayers have visited, he packed his travel bag "Hey Happy!" he called to his exceed who was napping.

"Aye?" Happy said "where are you off to" he asked.

"I heard of a rumor of a town that has answers about history of Dragons" Natsu explained "can you stay with Erza, Seilah or Mira til a get back" he wondered.

"Aye sir" Happy saluted Natsu rubbed his exceed's head with a smile and left to the Train station, he read the map on a page and the place you arrive is in the outskirts of Phoenix Mountains and Plains of Ruin he bought a ticket for Phoenix Mountains and boarded the Train.

The Train headed off 3 hours later the train stopped in on the far side of Crocus near the ocean, Then Natsu heard a familiar voice.

"you'll find them one day Kagura" A voice spoke.

"I know that Millianna but I have searched for Simon and this Natsu you, Wally and Sho speak of and haven't found a hint of them" another female voice spoke.

"Why don't you just go to Fairy Tail and ask them where he is" Millianna's voice suggested.

"Natsu and the other members have been missing so that doesn't help" the other girls voice replied "Besides Mr. Dragneel probably doesn't know where Simon went" she stated.

"Well Simon told me he wanted to travel the world" Millianna confirmed, Natsu frowned _'don't need distractions nor do I need to be interrogated on what I don't know'_ he said to himself, he placed his scarf in his bag and longcoat and replaced it with a black cloak with a hood on over past his nose.

"Come on lets go in this one everywhere else is full" the second girl's voice suggested "Even if there is a man in here" she said.

"Excuse me can we sit here everywhere is full?" Millianna asked Natsu's disguised form.

"Nope suit yourself" Natsu replied making his voice deeper voice (just imagine Thor's from the Avenger movies), he looked at them one was definitely Millianna, who really sprouted in the 7 years and wore long purple and black leggings and long black gloves a purple cloak and choker with a bell small black briefs and a belt and purple cloak.

the second was another women he never saw before, she was 5ft 10 and was slim with large breasts and a big round rump, her figure unlike Erza, Mira, and Seilah who had hourglass figure, her body was a very sexy tear drop since her hips and rear was a margin larger than her bust, she had had long straight princess style ravenblack hair to her lower back with a pearl white headband with a white ribbon tied in the middle like a pair of bunny ears, she had striking and piercing hazel eyes with a similar steely hard warm and inviting but had a gaze that said _"Don't screw around with me"_ exactly like Erza, a hint of tan skin she wore a ivory blazer with gold trimming with a wide collar a white collared shirt under it with a red tie, a short white frilled skirt over a pair of black tights wore ivory wrist-high gloves and knee height white with gold around the cuffs of the boots that matched her blazer, This women was slim but the tights showed her long toned legs and curvy hips and her blazer and shirt showed her slim but very curvaceous and voluptuous figure, she was without a doubt a extremely gorgeous woman, who also carried in her hand O-Katana sword with a white leathered handle and a white sheath.

"Thanks mister I'm Millianna" Millianna introduced.

"I know who are, Heard your conversation with the Woman in White" Natsu replied in a deep voice.

"My name's Kagura, Kagura Mikazuchi" Kagura informed with a calm cool voice shocking Natsu but didn't show, this woman in front of him was Simon's little sister "and you are?" she raised a brow

"William, William Dragonclaw" Natsu answered.

"Where you from", and very unusual name" Kagura questioned as she sat next to Millianna across from.

"Thats some scar you have there, where did you get that" Millianna gestured to the scar that was below his hood down his the side of his cheek and grazing his neck, making Natsu simmer with repressed fury but exhaled to calm down

"Well I'm not really from a place really, I'm a traveler but I'm always glad to meet new faces" Natsu stated patting his travel bag "as for my name I was named it when I got this scar from a dragon, I'm one of the very few who has seen and lived" he explained "Which why I was called William Dragonclaw" he smirked.

"What brings you two out here?" Natsu pondered.

"Well we're coming back from a job but were also looking for two people i know, and another person I have heard of" Kagura spoke up.

"Don't worry I won't pry into your business" Natsu said politely, Kagura gazed at Natsu with a stoic and calculating expression before she sighed, sensing she could tell him, he doesn't seem to be the type to blabber.

"I'm looking for My older brother Simon, he left Sho and Wally to visit and see Earthland when he was freed by another man I'm searching for" Kagura explained "Natsu "The Salamander" Dragneel" she said, Natsu nodded processing the info he choose his answer carefully.

"Oh looking for Monsieur Dragneel Eh?, heard rumors from folks he has vanished, you know what they say Salamanders are hard to find" Natsu replied.

"I guess why he was named Salamander not only his name means a mythical flaming lizard but also Salamanders aren't the easiest creatures to find" Millianna spoke.

"Possibly But let this advice I learned a long time ago see if it will help: Instead of wandering aimlessly for someone who You can't find, let the one your looking for come to you, otherwise you will just be often stumbling blindly and your deterred from the path your on or forget a promise" Natsu explained thinking of the countless times he has searched for Igneel and doing so he choose to ignore Promises he's made because at the time finding his father was more important than anything, but he has redeemed himself and completed his promises on his travels and now is gonna let Igneel come to him.

"So I let them find me" Kagura pondered.

"Ay- Absolutely" Natsu nodded "It may not be a lesson thats easy but perhaps it rewarding" he suggested.

"Okay I'll let them find me, where you heading?" Kagura asked.

"Nowhere specifically just Traveling places left untraveled on, I go by these old words of Wisdom: Sometimes going to the same places is boring and often predictable, sometimes you have to head out and explore something new and it actually helps you find things about yourself you didn't know about, Take yourselves for example; You two traveling for people who are missing but on the brighter side you visit places you probably only heard in rumors you have to see the real thing, Then there's me a man who's traveling to places and trails left or less traveled on, which sometimes is confusing but unpredictability is kind of fun" Natsu explained sagely.

"There are some truths to your words, we are visiting real places we only heard in stories" Kagura agreed "but how old are you seem to know a lot?" she pondered, Natsu thought of the answer and he couldn't get through Freed's runes, claiming he was over 80.

"Older than you would believe" Natsu answered "and as for knowing a lot, you can thank my time being a wanderer for that it has opened my eyes as the more I learned on the paths" he stated "And having my eyes opened I'm very observant because I got a sense your mages"

"Your correct Mr. Dragonclaw we're mages from Mermaid Heel an all female Guild" Millianna said.

"Hmm must've been gone awhile Don't remember a Guild names such as that, then again been away for quite awhile" Natsu stated.

"Yeah it's a relatively a new Legal Guild that formed 3 years ago" Kagura informed him.

"I guess I understand why you formed it, man see girls as inferior but thats horsecrap, Woman can be extraordinary just as any man so can't blame you for whoever your Master or Mistress if thats what you call a female Guild Master, of forming an all Female Guild" Natsu nodded.

"Well she prefers Mistress and her names Sarah Ravenclaw" Kagura informed.

"Pretty name and having a Guild Named after a dancer of the blue ocean, is a good choice" Natsu smirked as the two blushed as he just commented nicely on their Guild.

"People don't believe Mermaids are real" Millianna said.

"People say Dragon's aren't real but hey I've seen five of them, the 5th was just a big coward attacked me from behind, I turned and_ 'Slash'_ have this scar" he pointed to his "But Hey I've seen a mermaid a bunch of times" he frowned.

"Really you have?" Millianna raised a brow.

"Yeah, and_ 'phew'_ talk about a grouchy one to" Natsu stated thinking of Aquarius "You get her angry you better run" he chuckled, the train stopped.

_"Everyone off for Phoenix Mountains"_ the intercom called.

"Talk about places left untraveled" Kagura voiced.

"Well nice meeting you two, I'm sure we will cross path's again" Natsu stood up with his bag with a smile "Take care not that I need to tell ya that" he said heading to the door before pausing "What's it worth, I hope you find who your looking for, who knows maybe one's closer than you might think" he stated with a smirk as he left and almost ran into person with a newspaper trolley.

"Newspapers here" he called, Natsu walked past him and glimpsed at the paper and was shocked _'that was fast'_ he thought and headed off faster.

"Hmm I guess not all man are perverts or pigs" Kagura spoke.

"I'm feeling a but" Millianna said.

"well something's about him seems off, they way was speaking it was forced like he was hiding his real voice and why was hiding his face the whole time, don't' get me wrong he seems a nice man and speaks with a lot of wisdom but still something feels wrong" Kagura frowned as she took a newspaper.

"Maybe he likes to keep to himself" Millianna shrugged, her friend looked at the front page and her eyes widened before he frowned to where William Dragonclaw left.

"Or maybe it has something to do with this" Kagura showed her the paper as she sat next to Millianna.

**Breaking News**

_**'Missing Tenrou members have returned'** _ They read as the names were next to the pictures and were on the front page

_'Moon Goddess Sayla_

_Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss _

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Juvia Lockser_

_Cana Alberona_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Makarov Dryer_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Levy Mcgarden_

_Gildarts Clive_

_Natsu Dragneel' _The two Mermaid Heel Mages looked closer on the scar on the left side of Natsu's face that went cross his left eye and another the left side of his face, the lower part of the second scar was familiar and their eyes widened with realization and surprise, Natsu Dragneel was just sitting in front of them.

"Natsu was just in front of me this whole time, that slippery serpent" Kagura sighed with a scowl.

"You probably scared him with your sword" Millianna joked.

* * *

**The Trials of The Mountains and Plains **

Natsu left the train and headed to Phoenix Mountains after he took his cloak off 40 minutes later of walking down the path, he reached them the mountains were enormous and trail seems to go for miles around the mountains rim to rim.

"Well I knew this wouldn't be light hiking" Natsu stated with that he looked at the map, it was 1500 mile hike to the Plains of Ruin so Natsu put his map away in his bag and placed it on his back and headed to the mountains trails and started his journey.

3 hours later

Natsu looked he was 4 sections done with his first mountain and 12 more to go, 5 hour skip later he finished his first mountain he had to climb and he had to carefully hike down the other side to the bottom.

Natsu saw a sign as he saw a bunch of sturdy solid oak six foot sticks and small, medium and large baskets and stones were in them _'If one chooses to reach the Plains of Ruin he must carry two baskets of these stones, one basket represents strength the second represents discipline and the stick represents integrity and stability, drop or a basket touches the ground you have start the hike on the second mountain over again, leave your bags they will reappear when your done with the tests'_ the signed read.

Natsu raised a brow and placed took his cloak off into his bag near the sign and a mass of Ethernano particles formed around his travel bag and it disappeared "Well I did feel traces of Ethernano around the sign" he shrugged leaving him in his obsidian black pants and black lightweight breathable combat boots with the pants tucked in and a mahogany waistcoat and clothe around his waist with orange flames on them the clothe was held on by a black leather belt with a golden belt buckle, he wore a midnight black elbow length muscle shirt and scarf around his neck, and black finger-less leather gloves on his hands

"hmm I could use the exercise" Natsu smirked lifted a stick up and a large basket it was like picking up a sack of flour to him, so he saw 4 large and medium baskets filled with stones and choosing 3 sticks and placing a gravity seal on the stick and basket making them a more appropriate weight for him, getting on a knee placing the sticks across his shoulder and using his legs stood up with grunt and headed to his second mountain.

several hours of hiking he reached the Plains of Ruin and walking up to them he read another sign _'Place the two baskets on the two stones to the side, a fountain will emerge and the greater amount of stones you have the more easy the water will fill the bowl, but keep your stick'_

Natsu headed to the two said slabs of stone, he took the gravity seals off and placed the baskets on the stones and a large fountain appeared full of water and different size cylinder tubes, he got the 3 foot tall ones and two 4ft 3inch ones and scooped the water in them filling them to the brim and being focused he headed off.

hours later he arrived to a white brick circle without dropping a drip of water from either tube _'pour water in the holes on the sides of the circle and behold the pillar of fire, objective: don't slush water on the edges you have to move on and try the other water hole you splash water on all the edges you have to wait to the water dry's and start over' _"Hmm I guess in order to reach this ancient school I have to do a bunch of tasks to complete" Natsu stated.

So with concentration and focus he took a tube of water and poured it into a palm size hole making sure to not slosh the water 3 full minutes later since he was keeping himself steady and being careful, he got the water in the several holes without spilling anything, because the tasks was testing his strength, discipline, stability, integrity and also what the signs didn't say, was his control and focus.

The bricks opened up like a spiral and a hundred foot tall coble stone trunk like stand with a bowl on the top and a spiraling small step stairs of solid granite stair case that lead down and up and yet another sign _'Descend to the pit of darkness and find the light that will guide your way back out and begin the climb and chose the path that your drawn to, choose wisely one path may take you to the light but the others may lead you searching into darkness till you get lost '_ it instructed, Natsu headed down the spiral stairs into a catacomb that had multiple tunnels, and paths that lead to each one, at least 20 of tunnels "Well I never believed in the easy way, but this is excessive" he frowned, he then sat on the ground and closed his eyes and felt each tunnel and sensed something warm to a tunnel on tunnel on a pathway "Fortunately I have enhanced senses" he smirked and headed off, he got to the tunnel and headed in and focused his vision as he saw a glow 3 miles away and saw a bowl of fire in the distance with a obsidian plaque, minutes later he reached the fire and read the sign _'The flames are the key, if one has strong relation to fire it will be drawn to you and if one understands the fire element completely it will not dim or go out and will point your way, those who are not so strong with the element, you must be guided out by a Element of Fire user, or must turn back and start your journey all over from where you started' "_okay a more demanding step" Natsu scowled "and why am I sometimes hearing something moving in hear?" he muttered, he cleared his mind and focused on the fire element and like the flames had a mind of their own, a chunk of fire separated from the flames and he lifted his hands like holding a bowl and the fire was hovering over his palms.

"The Fire Element is strong with this one" Natsu joked and turned back "Ahh!" he shouted with alarm and stood still like a statue with fright as Natsu saw hand size spiders crawling over the walls and ceiling "It had to be spiders why couldn't it be snakes" Natsu stated with discomfort "Maybe this fire lead me here cause it wanted me to see how I handle the one thing a fear the most, the accursed Spiders" he said "Well I got this far not turning back now" he steeled himself_ 'lets see spiders don't like lemon, vinegar, tea tree don't have those with me, but I got light'_ he stated in his head with a smirk he moved the fire around and the spiders scattered away and minutes later of using the fire's light he got out of the tunnel.

_'phew'_ Natsu exhaled with relief and made to the small steps and started his climb up, 5 minutes later he reached the top and placed the fire orb in his hands in the bowl lighting the coals and wood on fire, the lines of the coble stone glowed orange the fire floated out of the bowl and spread out forming a line and pointed to the direction for the Plains of Ruin and each step he had with the flames in his hands it never went out and dimmed, meaning he had a complete understanding of fire "Thank you" he told it and headed back down and he headed under the line the fire was pointing to and the stand and stairs twisted back down and white bricks sealed up.

4 hours later he reached the Plains of Ruin and the fire line faded away '_The clue is to remain on the ruby red road, they will lead your way and whatever happens along it, don't deter from your path' _another sign read "Hmm if I kept track I counted 6 tests I had to take" he told himself _'ruby red road must mean the red bricks'_ he thought and he saw a spiraling three different color bricks one white, yellow, and Ruby red and carefully walking on the bricks and headed down the path on the red road.

The three roads broke off white lead around the forest and the yellow lead to mountain 100 feet from the woods, speaking of woods the red road lead to a dark creepy forest, and the lesser man would feel an eerie chill from the woods, but Natsu Dragneel doesn't get chills and rarely has any fear and so he headed in.

4 solid minutes later stopped as the red bricks lead to a darker part of the woods and a clear section had light at the end, most people are compelled to choose the easy way, he spoke to himself "There is always a easy and hard way, someone will choose to take the easy way out, but it shouldn't stop people doing things the right way after all sometimes the harder way is the right way to go" he spoke wisely to no one and headed to the where the bricks were leading, the farther he went he had to crawl on his hands and knees then to army crawling to fit under the lower the branches got.

he made it out and he reached the Plains of Ruin which was structures of white marble either had vines growing on them or cracked or broken in pieces, the Red bricks lead him down another path 100 miles later he reached a giant wall all the way in the distance on both sides and 2 inch solid steel door with 4 inch solid oak double set of doors with, two sets of loose stones with images on them and a plaque in front of them _'Final test but 4 levels of difficulty, to open these doors you must walk the ancient and advance movements of the Dragons and Dragon Slayers have made from when Humans have learned Dragon Slayer magic the keys; you preform the stances, foot movements, arm and hand positions correctly, this is a two player test if you are doing this test alone you have to back track the forms to your starting position and mirror your movements on the other side the doors will show your next level, if a error from your partner or yourself a single a misstep or you fall you have to try each step over again' _

"like Ancestors would make it any easier" Natsu mused sarcastically, but Natsu took 3 moments to study each detail of the images thoroughly and exhaling relaxing his body and calming his mind, he snapping open his eyes they were focused and held steely determination and started the movements and completed them, backtracking his forms and mirrored them, the doors opened when he finished and showed another door with a wider space and new harder movements and forms but taking time to meditating to keep his mind clear went over them and more movements and stances later the doors opened up.

"I wonder if I practice these forms more often how much more difficult I would for my opponents?" Natsu pondered he then moved on.

2 minutes later he finished the third challenge, which he had to go horizontal and Diagonally and the fourth was revealed which was the length of the foreclosed Fairy Tail Guild room front to back lengthwise, this last one was going to be 5 times harder because there was images anywhere just loose stones the move when you step on them.

"Well thats rude" Natsu sighed seeing no plaque or images on the stones, then thinking for a 10 seconds as he looked at the stones "I know maybe this is also a test on, to rehearse everything the ancient forms have taught me" he said getting the gest of this last level, so with that he started going over the stones everything the images showed him, which was a lot.

But 4 minutes later he completed them and the doors opened for him and his bag appeared in a mass of Ethernano particles and caught it "so If what the first sign told me about my bag reappearing that means the tasks are over" he smirked placing his bag back on, then picking out the Dragonar Academy book _'Many have tried the tests to get into this ancient school, no human or Dragon slayer has made it past the water task but many barely made it past the bucket of stones test' _a note was written.

"Guess they lacked the discipline, integrity, stability, strength mental fortitude but more importantly determination and commitment" Natsu shrugged "or bit off more they could chew" he stated he read the map _'to get to this ancient place fellow the gray bricks 10 miles and a sign will point you to the school'_ it instructed Natsu as headed off putting the map and book back in his bag.

skip 10 miles later of walking he had picked up a walking stick and put his cloak back on but left the hood off saw a sign 20 feet away and walked to it and the sign had Dragonar Academy and it was pointing to the side at an angle up a large hill and it looked like a gigantic bowl as the rims were curved in a arc.

Natsu headed up the big slanted hill and stood on the edge and smiled 100 feet away was what he had to earn his right to get here **Dragonar Academy** "It does exist" he stated.


End file.
